FE Fates of The World
by YueTian
Summary: Koharu and her friends are trying to get to a destination that only one knows of. Mikoto returned to them with a new friend name Natsuhiko, who agreed to follow them. Everything was going well till everybody wakes up and find themselves in a world of fantasy. Wyverns, magic, dragons. As well as the very thing they are afraid of: War. Can they return home alive? (Image not mine.)
1. Chapter 1: Separation

***Fire Emblem is rightfully owned by Nintendo and the company that created it.**

 **P.S. Not me, obviously. -_-***

 ***Norn 9 is rightfully owned by Otomate, who created the game, and IdeaFactory, who published it.***

* * *

Separation

Through the forest of bare dying trees, a pink hair girl in what looks to be a Japanese black and white school uniform walks through the woods. Despite the smell of oak trees, it was covered by the rotten smell of the murky water around the area. She timidly glances around her surrounding with eyes close to tears.

"W-where am I? Where's everyone? Kakeru? Masamune? Senri?!" the girl cries out, "W-where are you?! Someone?!"

As she begins to feel the tears began to spill from the corners of her eyes a voice called out to her, "What is a girl doing all the way out here?"

She spun around and saw a boy possibly around her age or older riding on a horse in black armor and a cape on his shoulders. He has short blond hair and held a purple book in his arm opened. Seeing this, the girl could only give the man a bewildered look before she shook her head and began to approach the man with a hopeful smile, "U-um… e-excuse me. I just happened to have wandered into this area and can't find any of my friends. Do you know where we are?"

The man raised a brow with suspicion, but spoke as he pointed of to another direction, "You're just outside of just on the outskirt of Windmire. If you're trying to return to the capital, just go down this path. O-"

"W-Windmire?" the girl said with a look of confusion, "E-excuse me, but I've never heard of that place. I-I'm sorry. I live by myself and rarely have left my home or my friends. C-could you give me a short explanati- Eek!"

Suddenly, an explosion occurred not to far from her causing the girl to immediately cover her ears and brace herself against the impact of the blast.

"Damn it! It's the enemy mages…" the man cursed under his breath as he glanced to the explosion.

"M-mages?" the girl said with a look of confusion and anxiety, "W-what's that? Are they like magicians?"

The man looked to her with a shocked expression, "You don't even know what mages are?! Just how sheltered are you? Uh… Never mind. Just go find a place to hide We're in the middle of a battle."

"B-battle?!" the girl gasped in horror before the man have her another glance, "R-right. B-but, will you be alright? I-I mean, you don't have any weapon-"

The man frowned, "I'm a mage. This tome is my weapon. Now, go hide somewhere."

Immediately, she rushed to a nearby dead tree without a word and hid there as the man turned around and rushed back into the battle. Once gone, the girl shivered with fear. Battle… If there's a battle, then there must be a war going on. War means death. That she knew very well, but to experience one going on right now… Though the man said he'd be fine, she can't help but worry about the people fighting against one another. Guns firing against each side and blade clashing against each other. She desperately tried to remain hidden as she fought to keep her tears of fear behind. She was scared. No, terrified to be exact. If it weren't for her will fighting back, she'd have already begun sprinting in the direction the man has told her to go to. She just shut her pink eyes tightly shut and remain crouched down behind the dead plant. As she recalled memories of her friends back in her home, tears began to silently spill out. She was scared… That was it. She was scared to death. Home… She just wants to go back home to her friends in the flying machine.

"K-Kakeru…"

The name spilled from her lips as she tried to fight back the tears. After what felt to be hours, the sounds of explosion soon died away. She slowly opened her eyes as the tears stopped, "I-is it over?..."

Carefully, she slowly stuck her head from behind the tree only to see something whizz past her face as she froze. She heard it struck the other tree behind her as she slumped to the ground stunned in fear with tears streaming down her cheeks. Something rustled behind a small bush from afar the clearing and revealed itself to be a man with strange clothing, a black eye patch over one eye and notching another arrow to his bow as he kept it to the ground. Unknowing as to whether she'll live, she couldn't care less knowing that she'd get killed either way and turned around as she scrambled to her feet before sprinting away as quickly as she could.

"Niles! Wait!" a familiar voice called out, but the girl didn't stop running.

She had no idea where she was heading, just straight back into the woods where she had come from. She didn't know what was going on, but visions of flames and people resurfaced in her head as tears came rushing out. It wasn't long before she was soon out of breath and crouched back under a tree.

"K-Kakeru… Masamune… Where are you?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself and tears began to fall.

Was this what war is like? She has yet to see the full image of the battle, but that explosion and arrow was enough to send a shiver down her spine. It wasn't a gun, that's for sure. She recalls the device her best friend's friend held to them. It wasn't that, but it was enough to bring her to tears when she realized how close she was to dying. It wasn't long before she tried to regain her composure that she heard a voice call out, "Is anyone here? We really mean no harm!"

It was the same voice of the boy who she met! Being extremely cautious, she slowly peeked out from behind the tree and saw the boy again. Only without his horse and speaking with another man, who was taller, also wore black armor and a cape, had a sword on his belt, blond hair and a black circlet around his head.

"So, she ran to this direction?" the man said with a frown.

The boy nodded, "Yes, brother. My retainers have yet to see her, so we accidently scared her off."

Despite overhearing their conversation, the girl was hesitant in coming out of her hiding. She didn't know them but didn't know what to do. She was scared, shivering and cold as the freezing wind blew.

The boy grimaced, "I recall this area being one of the territories of the wolfskins and they don't take well to humans. If we don't find her soon, she could get killed by them."

As she hears this, she could feel the blood drain from her. S-she could die… She didn't know what a 'wolfskin' was, but she doesn't want any of what's going on. Nothing, but back to the safety of her friends. As she trembled, she took a step back only to slip on the wet ground in the darkness, "Eeek!"

As she crashed into the bushes, she continued to fall and realized that there was a deep slope that led to a murky river. She desperately tried to cling onto something as she tumbled down. However, she was unable to do so as her only grabbed the mud and rocks. As she got closer to the waters, she shut her eyes with her hands waiting for the water to consume her. However, that never occurred. Instead she soon felt something hard under her back and the rustling of leaves. As she timidly uncovered her eyes, she saw what looked to be large branches surrounding her catching her fall. However, she knew that this wasn't the doing of her friend. One of her friends have the ability to do this as well, but it only limited to vines rather than branches. So, who was it? She looked up and saw the two letting out a sigh of relief on the top.

"T-thank, god. I made it in time." the boy said with a grimace as his book glowed with a bright purple color, "I may need some help bring her back up here."

The tall man nodded, but the girl spoke up, "I-it's okay… I think I can climb up from here."

"Are you sure?" the man said with a raised brow.

The girl nodded and began to attempt climbing up the slope. It was muddy and slippery under her hands, but, with a bit of effort, she was able to get herself out of the place as a man with blue hair offered his hand to her with a smile, "Let me help you up, miss."

The girl grabbed it with gratitude and pulled herself up. The boy closed his book with a sigh as his brother asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…" the girl said with a nod, "I-I'm sorry to be a bother to you, like this…"

The tall man shook his head, "No, it's fine. The most important thing is that you're all right."

"I apologize for my retainer's action." the boy said as he walked over to her, "Some of us are still on our guard after the battle, just now."

As she saw the archer with a couple other people, the girl shook her head, "I-I see. It's fine. I just never been this close to a battle, much less a war, till now. And, um… what's a retainer?"

Upon hearing this, stunned silence fell upon the group as Leo sighed and shook his head, "I guess, you've been living by yourself for too long."

"So, she lives by herself? Out here?" the brother questions with a raised brow.

Leo frowned as he said, "But, wait. I thought you said that you have friends?"

The girl nodded, "Yes. I've only left my home on the plains a few months ago. I was told that I'd find people who would need me and that's how I met them. But, this morning, I woke up and found myself here in the woods. I don't know where I am and where my friends are. Not even what's going on…"

"Hm… I see." the brother said with a frown, "I think it'd be best to bring you back to camp first for further questions before we can allow to bring you back to the capital."

"Are you sure about this, brother?" the boy said with a frown, "Well, it is better than bringing you back to the castle."

"The castle?" the girl said with wide eyes.

The boy sighed, "Don't tell me that you don't even know what that is?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I do know. It's just a surprise, since I've only ever heard of them in fairytales."

As the boy sighed, the man smiled, "Well, castles are no fairytales. Now, we should return to camp. Everyone is waiting."

The group nodded and began to make their way out of the woods.

Once out and into a bustling campsite guarded by soldiers that the girl would only see in books, she was soon led to a large brown tent that reminded her of the fairytales she's read. The boy dismissed his retainers as did his brother to guard the entrance of the structure. Inside the brightly lit tent was torches, a large table in the center and chairs around it. She was then permitted to sit on one of them as the other two sat across from her.

"Let's start with your name, then." the man said, "My name is Xander and this here is my younger brother, Leo."

The girl nodded, "M-my name is Koharu…"

The boy raised a brow, "'Koharu'? That sounds like a Hoshidan name…"

Koharu raised a brow, "I-I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know what 'Hoshedun' is. My name is Japanese. I used to live in Japan before joining my friends on a journey."

Xander frowned, but continued as he brought out and unfolded a large piece of paper, "Is that so… We don't know where Japan is though. Can you specify to us where it is on this map?"

Koharu frowned as she shook her head after seeing the map, "I-I'm sorry, but I don't see Japan on here."

Leo and his older brother frowned as the boy said with a raised brow, "Strange. But, your name sounds more like Hoshidan. However, you wear clothing that seems foreign to both kingdoms?"

Koharu nodded, "I understand that you're confused. It's weird, but, even the people in my country doesn't wear clothing like this. I was only told to wear this before I joined with my friends."

"You were told to wear it?" Xander said with a frown, "By who?"

"By the traveler." Koharu said, "He never told me his name, but he helped me when I was small and brought me many books of fairytales and other things every time he visited me. He found me a place to stay too. He was really nice. One day, he brought me these clothing and told me that, when I was old enough to fit into them, to go down to a lake and that there would be people coming to pick me up. People who need my help. After that, I never saw him again."

Leo sighed and shook his head, "Well, that's one weird story and very suspicious."

Xander, however, only frowned, "In any case, it would be difficult to bring you to the castle. With the war against Hoshido still occurring, everyone is on their guard, especially our Father. Also, we have never heard of this 'Japan', before. So, what do you plan on doing from here, then?"

The girl had no clue on what to do next. She's thought about running to find help and, although she's found it, the realization of the situation brought fear and worry to the girl. She doesn't know what to do from here. Slowly, the girl shook her head, "I-I don't know. I didn't think that far. I just want to go back to my friends…"

Leo frowned before he spoke, "I don't know about this. Her story sounds very suspicious."

Xander nodded, "Yes. Before that. Koharu, you said that you lived by yourself for quite some time. When was this?"

Koharu frowned as she tried to recall, "I believe it was around the spring of my seventh year?"

"A seven years old living by herself away from people?" Xander said with a frown, "What of your family and the people?"

At this, Koharu froze as she recalls the images resurfacing once more, "I-I'm afraid I don't remember… By the time I remembered anything, the traveler was already there and helping me."

"Hmm…" Leo said with narrowed eyes.

However, he sighed and looked to his sibling, "I don't know about this. Brother, what do you think?"

Xander nodded, "Perhaps we should bring her into the capital, after all. However, I'm unsure of what Father would think of this. He'd probably imprison her due to suspicions first after inquiring her with the tension of the war."

Leo nodded before a thought came to him, "Perhaps, I can have Niles find a path to sneak her into our brother and sister's fortress? With Kamui and Corrin currently residing in the main castle, the place should be vacant for the time being aside of the servants. We can let them know when they return."

Hearing this, Xander frowned, but pondered the thought, "Perhaps, then… We can keep this from our Father for the time being or have him become furious for our actions."

After a couple of seconds, the man finally nodded, "All right. I permit this. Just be wary of any guards on the lookout, understood?"

"Yes, Xander." Leo replied with a nod.

As they finally came to a conclusion, Koharu tilted her head, "U-um… You have other siblings? A-and, um… what's a fortress?"

As she asked this, Xander frowned nervously while Leo shook his head and sighed, "Yes, we have other siblings and, before you ask anything else, may I ask how much you know about this world?"

Koharu frowned with concentration, "U-um. W-well, I only know how to care for chickens, trees, harvesting, and house chores. Aside from that, I only know the outside world through the books the traveler gave me… Oh, but Masa-, I-I mean one of my friends was starting to teach me how to do math and history. I can read and write just fine… I think."

Leo grimaced, "Books as in fairytales? … Well, at least, now we know why you don't know much about these things. When we have the chance, we'll explain things to you in more details."

The brother said, "In any case, we should speak of how to get Koharu past the guards and into the Northern Fortress without Father knowing. At the very least, she should have a place till we find other method for her."

Leo nodded as Koharu frowned anxiously, but nodded nervously, "I-I see. It sounds like it would be difficult, and I don't know what's actually going on, b-but thank you very much from helping me!"

Xander nodded with a smile as the two began to talk of a plan.

* * *

It wasn't long after when Koharu and the archer soon saw the large tower standing in the snow. Koharu looked up in awe as Niles sighed with a frown, "If you stand there all day, the guards will spot us first before we do."

"R-right! I-I'm sorry." Koharu said with a look of shock and quickly rushed after the archer.

It wasn't long before they soon saw the guards that Niles turned to the girl, "Now, be a good girl and stay here. Don't let the guards find you."

Koharu, unsure of the situation, nodded none the less, "Y-yes."

The man quickly left the girl and began to walk up to the guards. It wasn't long before he got past them. She waited for a while before a carriage began to come out of the entrance. It was a fancy looking carriage with decorations of metal and wood wit bits of color, though not a lot. Not long after, the man exited the place with a book in hand and soon turned a corner back into the woods where she was.

"There." Niles said with a smile, "Now all we have to do is get you to the carriage and disguise yourself as one of the maids. I've told Flora of what's occurring, so she'll be waiting for you. It's a good think you have pink hair like her sister."

He then opened the large book revealing a large space in the center. Koharu gasped in amazement, "S-so this isn't really a book?"

The man smirked before he spoke, "Anyway, these are the maid's uniform. Flora and Felicia is supposed to be out in town buying supplies, but she's actually not too far from here and Felicia plans to go find her liege. We'll use this as an opportunity to disguise you as her. First, go find a place and change into these. Then, I'll bring you down to that carriage."

"O-Okay."

The girl took the clothing and went behind a nearby tree. Niles sighed, "If only this wasn't an undercover mission… Well, I suppose there's another time."

It wasn't long before Koharu was done when she walked out of the place, "I-Is this alright?"

Upon inspecting, the archer nodded, "Yeah. It's good. Now, let's go."

She was then led through the dark forest till she soon found herself in a small clearing with the clear view of the sky. She looked up and saw the sky filled with stars.

"Over here!"

Niles's voice brought her attention back to the carriage and the woman waiting for them. The girl with blue hair nodded her head in greeting, "I'm Flora. Are you Koharu?"

She nodded, "Y-yes! Th-thank you for helping me."

The girl nodded and inspected her leaving the girl very confused. Flora nodded, "It seems the maid's clothing and the wig is a fit then. Good. From today, your name is Felicia. My sister has left to seek out Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin. You'll be acting in her place. However, this name and background will only be a disguise, remember that. I've already notified the other servants of the situation. Make sure that you stay by my side, unless I tell you otherwise. Understand?"

As Koharu sorted out the information in her head, she nodded, "Y-yes…"

Flora nodded, "Good. Now, tell me what's your name."

"F-Felicia." Koharu replied hesitantly, "M-my name is Felicia."

Flora nodded as Niles sighed, "Well, now that we've gotten that covered, I'll be taking my leave as well."

"Oh, Niles." the maid called out as the man turned around, "I don't think you've come across her today, but have you seen our stable girl, Lilith? I haven't seen her at all since yesterday morning…"

Hearing this, the archer raised a brow, "That stable girl? No, I haven't. So, she disappeared?"

Flora nodded, "Yes… I don't know if she left to be with our lieges. She's always really loyal and friendly with them, so…"

Niles nodded, "Well, I don't know. Perhaps if I hear word of her, I'll tell you."

As the man was about to leave, Koharu called out, "U-um… thank you very much for helping me, Niles."

The man just waved as he continued walking till he was out of sight. It wasn't long before she was brought into the carriage with Flora did the maid began to ask, "So, Koharu, I've read the order from Prince Xander, but I must ask where are you from?"

"I-I'm from Japan." Koharu began before her eyes widen in shock, "W-wait. P-prince? Xander is a prince?!"

At her outburst, the maid immediately flicked the girl on the head, "Quiet down! We're having a private conversation. It wouldn't be private anymore if you start shouting like that!"

"Y-yes." Koharu replied with her head casted down, "I-I'm sorry…"

Flora sighed, "It's fine. But how could you've not known that Lord Xander and Lord Leo are both princes of Nohr?"

Koharu looked up with shock and confusion, "W-well, they never told me that they were princes and what's Nohr?"

Flora shook her head in dismay, "And I was the one with the question… Listen, Prince Leo said that he would be here later to speak with you. In the meantime, you will be in the Northern Fortress serving as one of the maids with me. The Northern Fortress is where Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin lived. Yesterday, they moved into the Main Castle where the royal family lives. However, there's still things to do in the fortress even if our lieges aren't there. I was told your stay is temporary, but we're not sure. So, it'd be best if you think of the place as your home for a bit. I was told that you can do house chores."

Koharu nodded, "Y-yes. I used to live by myself, so I've been doing the house chores by myself since I was seven."

"Since you were-?!" Flora started with a look of surprise before shaking her head, "I-I see. In any case, we have a schedule to follow as maids…"

As Flora began explaining the work they do, it wasn't long before they soon reached the gates. Doing her best not to sound suspicious during the inspection, Koharu went along as Flora instructed her beforehand and was allowed passage into the fortress. When she got off the carriage, she looked around and saw the tall structure before her, "W-wow…"

It was tall and reminded her of the fairytales she use to read. She felt a tug on her wrist as Flora pulled her inside. Once inside, she followed behind the girl as she began touring the place and demonstrating the things they do till they reached a wooden door. Flora opened it revealing two beds, a cold wooden floor and ceiling, a window with a curtain, a small table, and a small wardrobe.

"This is where my sister and I have been staying." Flora explained as she closed the door behind them, "From today, you'll also be staying here too. My sister have gone to our lieges, so you are free to use this place as you like as well."

"Wow." Koharu said in awe, "This is just like out of a fairytale…"

Flora gave the girl a look of confusion before she sat on her bed and gestured over to the other, "You can sleep there. This is my bed. Now, let's talk a little bit more about ourselves. I know that you may not be fond of being forced to reveal everything, but Nohr isn't a safe place for many people. Oh, also, this kingdom we're in is Nohr. It's a kingdom where the light never shines and there's not much vegetation in this area. The environment is rather harsh as you can see."

Koharu nodded understanding the maid's description of the place, "A land where the sun does not shine? Then, that's why it's always so dark, but how do the people live?"

Flora frowned, "Right now, Nohr is in war against its neighboring kingdom, Hoshido, for their resources, because Hoshido is a kingdom where the land is blessed with the sun and good harvest. Both kingdoms have been at war for a long time till Queen Mikoto became Hoshido's new queen. She's placed a barrier around the land, so that those who passed through it would lose their will to fight."

"Mikoto?" Koharu repeated with a look of surprise, "As in Mikoto Kuga?"

Flora frowned and shook her head, "A last name? I'm afraid not many of us have last names, Koharu. Who is this Mikoto you're speaking of?"

"W-well…" Koharu began to answer, "Mikoto Kuga is one of my first friends after I left my home on the plains. T-this may seem unbelievable, but she has the ability to form barriers too, but it's only against physical attacks and people she sees as enemies or strangers. Those she sees as friends are welcomed in. However, it doesn't have the ability to make people lose their will to fight as I remember…"

Flora's eyes widen in surprise, "Is that so? Well, it'd be best if you don't tell anyone about this, Koharu."

As the girl tilted her head, Flora continued, "People in this land are said to be effected greatly by the dark and harsh environment of this land. If you reveal either your name or your friend's name and background, it could raise suspicions."

The pink hair girl looked up in surprise, "H-huh? Then…"

Flora shook her head as the girl glanced to her, "I'll keep it a secret. I may not look like it to some, but I came from the Ice tribe, that once was in Hoshido's territory till King Garon of Nohr took over the place. My sister and I were forced to work here as maids under his orders, though we swore our loyalty to our lieges."

Koharu tilted her head, "Is King Garon Prince Xander and Prince Leo's father? They seem to have sent me here so that their father wouldn't know of it after I told them of myself…"

Flora nodded as she began to pull out the girl's clothing from the bag that once held the maid uniform, "I'm not surprised. You're lucky Lord Xander and Lord Leo sent you here instead. King Garon is known to be a merciless king by most people. He rules this land with an iron fist and is extremely strict, even to his own children. If he hears of your name but sees this outfit. He'd most likely have to start interrogating you harshly followed by his tactician. Both are terrifying people to be against, especially if the people they're interrogating against is much like you, Koharu. Not many would be able to stand the pressure."

Hearing this, a shiver ran down the girl's spine, "I-I see…"

Flora sighed and smiled, "Well, just remember that you are to go by as 'Felicia' here and stay at my side till Lord Xander and Prince Leo says otherwise. It should be fine since Felicia used to stay at my side all the time when she was here too."

Though curious, Koharu nodded with a smile, "I get it… Thank you, Flora."

The maid just smiled, "It's fine. However, I wonder why Prince Leo have yet to summon you, much less arrive. He said in the letter that he'd be coming here to speak with you."

As she said this Koharu recalled them saying how they'd be returning to the castle and frowned, "I-I heard that they were going to the castle… D-do you think…"

Flora shook her head, "No. If King Garon were to find out, Prince Leo or Prince Xander would've tried to find a way to notify us… Don't worry, Koharu. If something were to happen, I'll take you out of here myself. It was the princes' orders to keep you safe till we learn more about you and bring you back home… Speaking of which, where is 'Japan'?"

Koharu frowned, "T-that's the thing… I don't know where it is on the map. It just wasn't there when I tried to show Prince Xander and Prince Leo. From what I know from my friends, Japan is a small island country. In comparison to the other big countries, it's the smallest of the all as far as they know, but the map they showed me was so big. I don't even see Japan anywhere a-and I'm not sure how far I am from my friends…"

As she began to panic, Flora grabbed the girl's shoulder, "Look, Koharu. Just don't panic. If the royal siblings sent you here, then that means that they're willing to help you find where this Japan is and where your friends are. For now, just stay here and think of this fortress as your home. It probably won't be long, since our lieges have moved to the main castle, but we may be moving to another place as well. I'm sure Prince Xander and his siblings would be willing to help. So, wipe the tear away and stop crying. You must stay strong. I know being far away from home is terrifying but stay together. You'll be fine."

Hearing this slowly brought some confidence to the girl as she nodded and brushed away the tear in her eye before it had a chance to fall. Flora smiled, "I'll go get your clothes cleaned. You stay here till I get back, okay?"

Hearing this, Koharu nodded with a smile, "O-okay. T-thank you, Flora."

"You're welcome." the maid said with a smile as she slowly closed the door behind her with Koharu's clothing in her arms.

Once she was down the halls, she frowned, "Just why would Prince Xander and Prince Leo agree to help and bring a girl into the fortress when she's clearly has a suspicious background… I can't tell in the girl is acting aloof or if she's truly this shy and honest. If so, she could be in trouble if she keeps trusting people like this."

She sighed as she whispered under her breath, "Well, I guess I'll have to keep trying to be as optimistic as my sister, if I want to keep this girl alive. Koharu, was it?"

For the last two hours, Koharu have been going around the room looking around with some curiosity. Even though anyone would've gotten bored by then, she couldn't help, but stare at everything in awe. This is not a castle, but that didn't stop her excitement from knowing that it was something like one from the fairytales she use to read. She was to serve under a prince and princess as a real maid with Flora. Even if she wasn't the princess, she was still happy from the thought alone. However, even if she tried to keep up her enthusiasm, she couldn't erase her feeling of fear and worry for her other friends. Were they in the same situation as her? Lost and confused? Or were they back on the ship safe and sound while searching for her with worry of her well-being as well? She then slumped back onto her bed with a sigh. She missed the ship, her friends, and the adorable, small yellow birds that performed they're daily task, Hiyokos. She just really wants to return to their side. She just wanted to go home. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up in surprise, "W-who is it?"

She heard a sigh on the other end as a familiar voice spoke, "Just strong warrior under the order of his liege to pick up a fair ma- Ow!"

A gasped was heard as Flora's voice came through, "S-sir Laslow? I apologize! I thought you were an intruder trying to enter our room!"

The man groaned before he chuckled weakly, "H-haha… I-intruder? No. I'm here to bring your sister to milord and his siblings. It's a rather urgent situation and milord is in a rush, but he'd like a cup of tea, if you would. Milord is currently in the library."

"O-oh!" Flora said with a slightly frantic voice, "Of course!"

The door opened as Flora rushed in and placed the girl's clothing in another clean bag before turning to the girl, "Let's hurry and prepare the tea, Felicia."

"Y-yes, Flora." Koharu said immediately before rushing out after her 'sister'.

As she walked out, she soon saw the man that helped her up back in the woods. She nodded in greeting to the man before hurrying behind the other maid. The man could only smile in return before turning around and heading down the hall.

It wasn't long before Koharu carefully followed her 'sister' through the halls once more with a tray of tea and cups in her hand. It wasn't long before the came across a double door guarded by the blue and pink hair woman, whom she saw in the woods, and the spiky blond hair man with very unusual clothing and cape. Though Koharu wanted to have a better look and the girl's unusual hair, she knew that she had to focus on the task at hand and walked in the room as Flora opened the door. Once in, she saw a table and around it sat the two princes followed by another younger girl probably slightly younger than herself with two knights standing in the corner behind her. They were probably her 'retainers' and the girl with long curly pig tails could probably be the brother's younger sister. She carefully placed the tray on the table and watched as Flora began pouring the tea in each cup along with a couple block of sugar and bit of cream in one of them. It wasn't long after she placed the cup infront of the royal siblings did they reach for their cup and excused the maid requesting 'Felicia' to stay to assist them. With her alone with the royal siblings and their retainers, Koharu was nervous. She's never thought that she'd ever come across royalty through out her whole life. The little girl giggled, "You don't have to be that nervous around us."

Koharu looked up in surprise, "I-I'm sorry… It's just I've never been in front of royalty before…"

Hearing this, Leo sighed, "That's right. We've never told you who we are and, considering you're from this place called Japan, you've probably never heard of us. Though I'm still not sure about that. Well, I see that Flora have told you for us."

Xander nodded, "In any case, it seems that the servants here will be leaving this fortress to their assigned areas in the next couple of days. Since, you're acting in as 'Felicia' at the moment, you'll probably be leaving this place to wherever father assigns you…"

As he says this, Koharu frowned, "U-um…"

"Yes?" Leo said with a raised brow.

"So, I'll be with Flora, then?" Koharu asked nervously.

Sadly, Xander shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm uncertain about that. That would be for our father to decide. However, that's unless we would like to have one of the servants here serve under us personally. Of course, we'd have to speak with our father about that and that'd mean having you and Flora in front of him. However, he knows that Flora and Felicia are twins. Though you look like her now, You'd be able to tell the difference at another glance."

"That's unless we have you serve under our youngest sister here." Leo pointed out with a frown.

The girl waved, "Hi! I'm Elise, the third princess of Nohr! It's nice to meet you, Koharu! My brothers told me about you on the way here!"

Leo nodded as Xander continued, "But first, we need to know more about you before we can allow you to serve under her. First off, we know that your name is Koharu and that you came from Japan."

Leo nodded, "Yes, but my retainers and I have checked through the maps we have in the main castle. There's no place called Japan. Koharu, just where is Japan? Is it on this continent or another foreign one?"

Koharu frowned as she said, "I was taught by my friend that Japan is an island and one of the smallest country that played a big role in some parts of history, but that's it. I don't know anything else."

Leo raised a brow, "Have your parent- I mean, have anyone else ever told you about this Japan, then?"

Koharu shook her head, "No. I tried my best to avoid being near people while growing up."

"You tried to avoid people?" Xander said with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

Koharu shook her head, "I'm not too sure myself. I just grew up making sure to have very little contact with other people. It just felt safer that way for me."

Xander frowned, "Is that so…"

Leo frowned, "So, you've been that way your whole life?"

Koharu shook her head, "No. The traveler always comes by during his travels to help me and teach me new things everyday. Like which plants to harvest and how to read. Though my friends were the ones who taught me how to read and write more complicated words afterwards."

Leo glanced up, "Speaking of reading and writing…"

The boy turned to his 'retainers' and the archer gave him a sheet of paper and a pen from a nearby table. He placed it infront of the girl, "Aside from our language getting across very well, I'd like to see if we have the same style of writing, so can you write down you name?"

Koharu nodded, "Okay."

She approached the table and picked up the pen before writing it down and sliding the paper back to him. As she stepped back, Leo picked up the sheet of paper, "Well, it least we have the same language. Thank god. But, that just raises the question, where is Japan?"

As Koharu looked to the three anxiously, Leo sighed, "Well, brother? What do you think we should do?"

After some thought, he finally nodded, "Then, how about we have her serve you, Leo?"

The boy looked up stunned, "What?! But, wouldn't Father question me having a specific maid serving under me?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, but if I ask of it with a good reason, then he'd most likely allow it without question. If we were to insist it on either me or Elise, it'd cause even more suspicion."

Before Leo could say a word, Elise jumped in with a bright smile, "Oh! You can tell him about his collar being inside out constantly and-"

"Definitely not!" Leo cut in nearly bright red before composing himself and sighed after a while, "Fine… I suppose I'll have be like this for a while, then. It'd be best for her to be close with one of us, even if she is suspicious. But, what of Flora? She and Felicia are supposedly always together. Also, if word that she's returned with our siblings appears, then…"

After some thought, Xander frowned, "It'd be difficult to have both maids working under you all of a sudden and it'd raise some suspicions as well. And I believe Felicia was told of the situation before she left, according to her sister."

Hesitantly, Elise said, "M-maybe if we find big brother Kamui and Big sister Corrin, then…"

"But we just don't know where they are or if they're all right, right now, Elise." Leo said with a grimace, "That man… Hans must be lying when he reported that they died during the battle. He was once arrested for crimes and he clearly wasn't mentally stable when father decided to release him and make him his retainer."

His words caused Koharu to accidently gasped in shock as her eyes widen in horror. Seeing this, Leo sighed, but Xander nodded, "In any case, we'll think of what to do with Flora's departure. She's one of their close maids. It would sadden them if they learn that she's been sent to a far away part of the capital."

Leo and Elise nodded silently as Xander continued, "Right now, Camilla is still looking for them and should be back soon. Considering that this is Kamui and Corrin we're speaking of, this could take a while. Leo, I'd like for you to see what you can find on your end as well."

The boy nodded, "Yes, Xander."

Their sister jumped up, "Oh! Oh! What about me? There's go to be something I can do too!"

After some thought, Xander shook his head with a smile, "No, Elise. Perhaps you can wait for their return. It'd be dangerous if you went out to find them. Bottomless Canyon is still crawling with remanents of enemy soldiers and Faceless."

The girl pouted but sat down and nodded anyway, "Oh, okay…"

As the eldest brother nodded, Koharu could start to notice, from the light of the torches, the dark circle under the man's eyes. The man must've also been very worried over the disappearance of their siblings as well, despite trying to hide it. Koharu couldn't help, but have a worried look over her face as she also recall Flora. If she's also close to the prince and princess as they say then news of this could sadden her too. But, to be close friends with the servants? Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin must be really nice people. Leo glanced over to her and said, "I suppose it'd be best to dismiss you now. We'll be taking our leave soon, since we came here without notice. I'll call my other retainer to bring you back seeing that this is your first time here."

As Koharu tilted her head in confusion, Leo's eyes widen in surprise as he groaned and said, "Right… I still need to explain to you what a retainer is…"

It wasn't long after she was dismissed that she made it back to her and Flora's room after being escorted by Leo's other retainer, Odin Dark. As soon as she reached the room, she was greeted by Flora, who rushed over to her, "How did it go? Have they found a way to help you?"

Koharu shook her head sadly, "No… They decided to have me work under Prince Leo, so that I can try find my home…"

Hearing this, Flora frowned, "I-Is that so… Well, more importantly is that they're willing to help you. So, don't worry, Koharu."

The girl nodded with a trying smile, "I-I'll do my best to find my friends and a way home. Thank you so much for supporting me, Flora."

Flora smiled, "It's nothing. More importantly, if you're going to serve under Prince Leo temporarily, we should get you use to working as a maid, otherwise, it'd be suspicious how you were able to suddenly serve under Prince Leo. Also, since you're suppose to be my sister, that means that you're use to working as one for a long time. The move isn't till two days too… Let's at least get you somewhat familiar to this."

"O-okay." Koharu replied with a nod.

"Then, let's get straight to have you make the tea and coffee." Flora said, "And we can have you help mop he entire floors. It'll be tough, but, with how you handled with the work today, I believe that you'll be all right."

"A-all right!" Koharu said as she tries to keep her spirit up.

Flora smiled, "Now, I've placed your clothes in your bag. They're clean now that I've asked a close friend of mine for some help in drying this with a spell."

"A spell?" the pink hair girl said with a frown, "You mean like magicians?"

Flora frowned as she said, "Don't tell me, you've never heard what a 'mage' is do you?"

As Koharu shook her head, Flora smiled nervously, "Well, how about I tell you what you need to know before we get to work, then? First, mages are people who can you magic using their tomes or those books as a weapon to cast magic. For example, Prince Leo and his retainer, Odin, are mages. Of course, they're not the only one, who can use magic. Now, have you ever heard of healers, Koharu?"

As the girl shook her head but with awe this time, Flora smiled nervously as she realized that either this girl was being an idiot and wasting her time, or this is going to be a really long, but beneficial, lecture for the girl.

On their way back to the castle, Elise turned to her siblings and said with a look of confusion, "Um.. So, if Leo doesn't want to have 'Felicia' serve under him, why not as Camilla? Maybe she would be willing to take her in?"

Leo shook his head, "That won't be a good idea, Elise. Not when Big brother Kamui and Big sister Corrin are missing."

"Oh." Elise responded with a frown and a nod, "I see… Still, she seems really nice. I wonder where that place is though…"

Xander frowned, "I don't know. She could also be lying as well. I've never heard of an island kingdom of that name. Nor, if one ever existed. However, she still insisted that it does and her clothing as well…"

After some though, Elise carefully began to speak, "So… what will we do if she really is lying? Of course, that doesn't seem like it'll happen, but…"

At this, both brothers remained silent as the answer was rather obvious.

* * *

She felt a slight pain in her cheek as she woke up. While opening her eyes, the bright ray of the sun nearly blinded her as she slowly regained her consciousness. As she carefully sat up, an unfamiliar voice spoke, "Ah! You've woken up! I was wondering how long you plan on sleeping here."

Her eyes shot open as the view came to her. In front of her stood a tall man with extremely long silver hair and wore traditional Japanese clothing. The man smiled and waved, "Greetings. I am the Duke Izana. May I ask what a child of another world is doing here in my garden?"

"Child… of another… world?" the girl with long black hair said with a frown, "Pardon me, but what are you trying to say? And your garden?"

She immediately glanced around and found herself in what looked like a large and beautiful Japanese garden of trees and pebbles forming ripples of water. She was sitting in the middle of it all.

"W-where am I?" the girl said with a look of surprise, "S-Sakuya?! Nastuhiko? Kagami?! W-where is everone?"

The man placed a hand on his chin as he said, "Hm… If my reading is right, they should be somewhere on this continent as well."

"On this continent?" the girl said with bewilderment, "It sounds like you know what's happening, could you elaborate on what's going on?"

"Sure!" the man said with a smile, "But first, let's head inside."

The girl frowned, but nodded her head. Once inside, she gasped upon seeing the interior of the structure. Though the exterior looked like an average Japanese building, the inside looked to be far larger than she imagined. There was even some stairs leading to the second floor. Now that she remembered it, she doesn't recall getting a clear view of the structure from the outside and the man did refer to himself as a 'duke'. Even her home isn't a large like this and she understand how well off her family is compared to others she knows. As she followed the man, she soon passed a few servants as he continued to ramble on about things regarding his hair and appearance that she was unable to clearly process through. It wasn't long before they went into a room with tatami floor, a small window, and a small place for a calligraphy painting on display with a couple ornaments below it. The man, Izana, gestured for the girl to take a seat on the ground before he did as well. Once seated, Izana began to speak, "Great! Now that we're here, let's start with an introduction. It seems you were too out of it to even process clearly what I was saying. I am Duke Izana. This is my kingdom, Izumo. I am its current ruler. So~? What's your name?"

The girl was suspicious of the man, but, even if she was, she could not feel any hostility from him, especially since he was quite hospitable and allowed her into his mansion she assumed, "My name is Mikoto Kuga."

"Ah, Mikoto, is it?" Izana said with a bright smile, "What a coincidence! Do you know one of our neighboring kingdom, Hoshido, is ruled by a queen, whose name is also Mikoto?! Of course not, since you've only just got to this world-"

"Right." Mikoto interrupted, "Pardon me, but about that? What do you mean by 'this world'?"

"Ah, you probably don't know about this. " the duke said with a smile, "But you've been brought here by our god, basically."

A couple seconds of silence occurred before Mikoto nearly screamed, "W-what?!"

The man chuckled, "Yes, well. Our world have been at war against each other for quite some time. Of course, Izumo is a neutral country, but the fighting is even starting to reach rather close to our borders. It won't be long before even Izumo will have to interfere with the conflicts of humans."

Hearing this, Mikoto grimaced, "A war?"

The man nodded, "Of course, you'd probably start thinking that you were brought here y our gods to help protect us, but, actually, you're suppose to help someone else."

"Someone else?" Mikoto inquired with a frown, "Who would that be?"

The duke shrugged, "I don't know clearly. Just that they possess something important."

Despite his words, Mikoto as not convinced, "I don't get it. First, you tell me that your god brought me here to help someone, but even you don't know who that person is. Also, how come you know that I'm not of this world? Am I really not of this world?"

The man chuckled as he turned to the drawer underneath the display, "Well, rather you believe it or not, I came from a lineage descended from the god of this world. Every now and then, I'd get a premonition of the future and communicate with our god indirectly. So, I was informed of your arrival not long before you came."

He then returned to his sea as he unrolled a large piece of paper and place it in front of her, "As for whether or not you're really not from this world, let's take a look, shall we? Do you see any hints of where you're from?"

All she need was a couple glances on the map to realize what the man spoke was the truth. The entire map was new to her. She couldn't see any familiar looking continents or islands on the map. Just a large mass of land with very few islands on the side.

"T-this can't be!" Mikoto shouted in disbelief, "I don't see Japan anywhere! This doesn't even look like a map of it in fact. Are you sure that this map isn't just made up?"

The man smiled as he said triumphantly at his point proven, "Well, that's up for you to decide, isn't it? I mean you can even go out and see the world to be sure of it, though I wouldn't do that if I were you. Too many battles are going on and Izumo would like to stay out of that. This is just a war between to neighboring countries that just can't come together, even if we do try to stop the fighting."

"What?" Mikoto said with a look of surprise, "Why's that?"

The duke shook his head, "I don't know. It's just what the god told me."

Mikoto frowned. Everything this man said didn't make any sense always referring back to their god. She finds it very hard to believe in such illogical explanations. However, she knew very well that she needs all the information of this place in order to survive and protect herself from what's to come and this was better than nothing, she supposed. With that conclusion, she sighed in defeat and said, "Well, if that's all you know, then I suppose I'll go along with this. So, then what am I suppose to do now?"

Izana frowned before he said with a smile, "How about this? You can stay with our healers and see what you can do there? I'll ask one of my healers to hire you as their assistant till the day that they arrive here seeking for your help."

Hearing this, Mikoto frowned with a look of confusion, "B-but wouldn't that be using your station as an advantage? I don't wish to trouble your …uh, healers. You see, aside from basic education and etiquettes, I'm afraid I don't have much skills in any other fields and um… what's a healer?"

The man laughed, "It's fine. I have a close friend amongst my healers, who's currently looking for an assistant. Experienced or not. As for what healers are, I suppose the best way to explain this is that they're the ones we look to for treatment when anyone gets sick or injured. They use their staff to heal injuries really quickly, like as if they're nothing! They also use herbs to treat pain and illnesses."

"So, they're like doctors?" Mikoto concluded as she placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully, "But, with the ability to heal others? That's amazing… I can only create barriers to block enemy attacks, but I won't be able to do much if those I'm protecting gets injured."

Izana nodded, "Well, if that's how your healers of your world are like, then yes! Anyway, my old pal is looking for an assistant. Experienced or not. He's starting to get to the age, you see. It's rather hard for him to move around like he once use to, sadly. It'd be wonderful, if you can help him with his work."

Mikoto contemplate over the thought for a while. It's not that she doesn't like the offer. It was just too good to believe it being true. Though she was thankful to the man for his help, she was still very suspicious of the situation and the unexpectedly fitting offer of work to her. She doesn't like earning things she didn't use her effort to work for. She'd rather work and earn her earning honestly rather than beg on to others for something. It would always be her last resort to do so. When she's truly desperate to live. However, she doesn't know anything about this 'world' or the life here. This man, Izana, was willing to help and understood her situation according to him. Though she was unsure and clearly suspicious of his terrific offer, she didn't have much of a choice, but to accept the offer. If worst comes to her, she would have her barrier to protect her. She nodded, "I don't see much of a choice and the offer is good. I would like to take this job offer. That's if your friend is willing to accept me as his assistant. But, what will I do for shelter? I've only just got here and I would have to wait a while before I can find a place to stay as my own."

The man smiled, "Well, I suppose you can stay here in one of the guest room till you find a place, but I think my pal can arrange one on the spot. You see, his daughter have left to live with her husband's family a few months ago and his wife is no longer with him anymore due to an accident a few weeks ago. It would probably be good for him, if he have someone there to help him sometime. I can talk with him regarding this."

The girl smiled, "I see, thank you very much, Duke Izana."

The man just waved, "It's nothing that big to worry about, Mikoto. Also, it'd be best if some refer to you as your family name."

Hearing this, the girl gave the name a look of confusion, "Well, I don't see why not. It's somewhat of a custom from my home to refer to others by their family name as a form of formality. Though, I am curious why you would say that…"

The man laughed, "That's because it's the same name as the queen of one of our neighboring kingdoms. The only difference is that she doesn't have a family name. Not many of this world does. Not even me. I'm usually referred to by our station and kingdom. It would cause some confusion, if my people hear that my friend hired an assistant by the same name as Hoshido's queen with the same ability."

"Really?" Mikoto looked with a stunned expression, "Their ruler also have the ability to set up barriers?! In my world, I'm the only one who could do so."

Izana smirked, "Well, here, she's the only one able to set up a barrier around the entire kingdom. Rather than the barrier everyone knows, hers is said to make their enemy soldiers from the Kingdom of Nohr lose their will to fight."

"Oh, my!" the girl exclaimed shocked, "That's amazing! If I had that ability, there'd most likely be less war in my world as well. There's been tension between factions and it would usually break out with battles that consume numerous lives using high advanced machineries with one shot. It's just terrifying to even think about the number of lives it would consume."

The man nodded, "Ah, yes. War is a terrifying thing and ours have gone for years without stop. However, I hear that King Garon, ruler of Nohr, have found a way to get around that by creating a puppet made of the bodies of the poorly deceased to attack Hoshido. I've yet to witness it, but, from what I've heard, it's just horrendous. It's a good thing that Izumo is taking a neutral stand to all this. So far, there's been no invasion by the Nohrian armies. However, with the fighting getting so close, even I get anxious about this. If not for our connection to our god, we wouldn't have made it this far."

Hearing this, Mikoto grimaced. If there's going to be a war coming, then she'd also be in trouble if that were to occur. What's more important was that she doesn't even know how far she could hold out against such a force from the undead that the ruler mentioned. It was hard to believe, but, at the same time, she doesn't want to see it for herself.

"Anyway, enough about all this gloomy topics!" the man announced out of the blue, "Let's first take you down to my pal and see what he thinks. If not, we can always think of other ways!"

The man was rather unusual. Despite saying that he was a duke, the man himself certainly did not act like a ruler with his constant habit of showing off his hair. As he led her out of the room and outside of his mansion, she began to think of her friends. Were they safe without her and her barriers too, or are they in a much worse situation than this? She just can't help, but worry as she thought of this. If Izana knows of her situation before she did, perhaps he'd have some clue as to how or where her other friends were. She would have to remind herself to ask of him of this later.

After a long while, she was finally able to establish a temporary stay with the old healer as payment for her work as well as a little earning. Despite her unusual circumstances, the old man was kind enough to accept the girl, even though she was inexperienced with no background knowledge in the field he worked with. However, even if the old man was all right if she had none of this, she was eager and determined to learn and adapt to her circumstances. The man was kind and she knew that, but she doesn't plan to take advantage of his or Izana's kindness for long. She wanted to be independent and stand on her won two feet soon. The old healer lent her his daughter's old room on the second floor and the clothing she use to wear when she was her age. Once she was done, she immediately went down as the man went over the herbs he keeps in each small cabinets on the wall of his shop. It was extremely difficult and Mikoto was well aware of that, but she doesn't want that to stop her. So, she did her best to learn. She had once been forced to work outside in the fields to help support herself and one of her friends when they crashed into an unknown place. Surely, if she does her best here as well, she can support herself over time. Through out the afternoon, she continued to help the man get herbs and sort out plants as the old healer taught her. She was still unsure if she was doing a good job at it, but she knew that she was doing her best and it seems the old man was aware of the effort she was putting into this as he was thankful for her help. This continued on till the old man closed up shop for the night. He then taught her around the kitchen as she was still unfamiliar to the utensils in the area and this world. She was allowed to use the utensils and kitchen to help cook their meals. After having a terribly cut bowl of overcooked noodles. She offered to clean up the dishes to make up for it, since the old man also looked to be really exhausted after taking care of the patients all day afternoon. Without a doubt, it must've also been quite stressful as she was still new to her work and would forget where each of the herbs were located. As she cleaned up, the man retired for the night. Mikoto, then went back to her own room after making sure that everything was back in their place. Lying in her bed, she thought back to what happened to her today wit a frown, "To think, I'd be in another world. What a preposterous thing to occur, but everything here is so different. Clearly, nobody know of Japan. Well, today was okay for my first day, but I know I can do better. Well, at least I know where the rosemary and horsetails are, but to think we can use it as a form of medicine. Hah, I bet he'd be very shocked to even believe that!"

After lying in bed for a while longer thinking of her friends that she was grouped with and her other friends from the other two groups, sleep finally came to her.

* * *

In another sunny area, a girl with light silver-purple wavy hair and in a similar closing as the previous two girls slowly opened her eyes revealing them to be silver-grey. She could see the green grass between her face and her outstretched arm followed by the smell of the familiar pine trees of the area she was in. Pines… Now why did the word stuck to her head? This is certainly pines she could smell, so…? Did their ship ever have any pine trees with such a strong scent? But, she was sure that she was on the floor where the peach trees were… Wasn't she keeping an eye on this teenage boy with blue hair? Suddenly, remembering this, she her eyes shot open as she immediately sat up and surveyed her surroundings. Lush green grass. Tall pine trees and some normal broad-leafed ones. Were they Oak or Birch? The boy with blue hair wasn't anywhere to be seen. More importantly, where was she? The girl frowned and slowly got up to her feet. She looked around the area and began to slowly make her way in her chosen decision after scanning her surroundings. Aside from the bird and bugs, the forest was silent with a serene air to it. It wasn't long after when she soon found herself before a large lake. The sun's rays bounced off the mirror like surface as the lake shimmered. The sight was really breath taking and it absorbed all of her attention. She soon hears the rustling of leaves behind her and immediately glanced around before hiding under a bush. As she crouched down, she quietly listened to her surroundings. After what felt to be a couple seconds, she heard the rustling behind her she spun around and saw something shot out from a nearby bush. Instinctively, she pulled out her kunai and deflected it before dashing away from her spot and into the wood as fast as she could. She knew quite well that with her clothing, it'd be difficult to blend into the woods. The best choice of action would have to find a way of escape. It wasn't long before she soon heard footsteps behind her. Are they… ninjas? She recalled the head of the item thrown at her. It looked to be the head of a kunai, like hers, but she wasn't sure of it. If they were really ninjas, then she'd have a problem. The only ninja she's ever gone against was her own father as they were descended from a line of famed ninjas of the past. Though there aren't as many now, she still came across one… no, two. To think her luck would be this bad… It puzzled her how her pursuers were able to detect her presence despite hiding it during her hiding. It wasn't long before she heard them getting closer did she immediately picked up the pace and ran faster, to which she could hear the curse one of her pursuers threw under their breath. As she ran, she soon saw a glimpse of light a head of her. Though it wouldn't be idea to run into such an open space, it would be a much worse situation if she were to turn a corner only for the pursuers to cut it. Knowing this, she pushed herself further desperately trying to achieve a larger gap between her and her enemy. As the light shined brighter, the scene soon revealed itself to be a path along the green grass. That and a tall red armored man walking along its path. She gasped in shock upon seeing him as the man was as well in seeing the girl suddenly appear. With her uncontrollable speed, she was clearly about to crash into the man. She grimaced as she saw the man ready to pull what looked to be a katana out of his sheathe. Without much thought, she crossed her arms across her chest and let the force of her speed pull her right under the man's arm holding the sheathe much to his surprise before the girl got back up and continued running as the dust that trailed behind her slide began to settle.

"W-what?" the man said in shock.

The man looked stunned to see this and, to be honest, so was she. She have never done this before nor during her training against her father. This was something she'd only done instinctively without any training, yet she did it at the right time when she needed it most. Now all that matters to her was getting out of here. However, she wasn't sure how long they plan on pursuing after her. She wasn't sure how she was going to find an escape route, but, if there was one, she need to find it _now._ As she kept running, she could start to feel the energy drain from her as she continued zigzagging through the wood. It wasn't long before she finally came across another clearing. However, as she did, she heard some strange sound coming from ahead. Recalling the last encounter, she didn't want to be thrust into another situation as dangerous as this already. She grimaced, but, quickly decided to turn the corner she's been avoiding the last ten minutes. Almost at once, something sprang from beside her as she jumped back. As she turned to resume her escape, she caught a glimpse of her pursuer. It looked to be a man with red hair, old clothing she'd only seen from her father's old books and a mask over a portion of his face. As she was about to keep running another figure jumped out before her and tried to pounce on to her. Not wasting another second, she lowered herself closer to the ground as she barely escaped the grasp of her pursuers. As she continued running, she could hear a female voice, "She's fast and a slippery one."

Upon seeing that man's attire, she could already confirm her suspicions. She was dealing with ninjas and, most likely, fully trained ones. She was unable to clearly measure how strong they were as she was on the run, but, with her only experience against her only ninja opponent, she could already tell that they were stronger than her father was. Though she was starting to run out of breath, her fear of getting caught and killed continued to push her further. Whoever they were, they were clearly much more well-trained than her. Their stamina exceeded hers, including their strategies in catching her. It wasn't long before she soon saw a tall wall before her. She wanted to grimace knowing the most obvious thing to do throughout her training when she was small, but held it back and jumped on to the trunk of a nearby Birch tree and launched herself onto the wall. After launching herself from the wall to the tree again, she held her breath as she launched herself to the top with all her strength for she knew that out of all the things she learned this was the last and most basic thing she had trouble getting the hang of. This last part. She reached for the curved roof of the wall with all she had. Slowly, she could feel the time crawl as she saw the tiles of the roof getting closer to her hand. It wasn't long before she could feel the smooth roof tiles under her palm.

"Saizo, wait!"

The sudden voice caused her to suddenly slip and slide down till she was just barely dangling from the edge of the roof. As she watched a tile or two fall beside her, she could hear the shattering sound of the object as she grimaced and did her best not to look back down. She carefully she began to pulled herself back up onto the roof and glanced over to the other side only to discover it was also going to be a long way down with steep ledges and trees all the way on the bottom. As she heard the tapping behind her getting closer by the second, she grimaced. She had nowhere to run…

"Don't!"

Despite the woman's voice, she already did. She had launched herself once more off the wall as she fell she could see the ledges and small cliff pass by her as the trees grew closer and closer. She gritted her teeth as she crashed into the trees. Leaves and branches scratched and cut her face and her clothing, but she cared through it. When she saw herself closing into the ground, she stretched out her arms and grabbed the nearest branch, then swung herself upward stopping her fall completely to a halt. That was till she heard a horrifying sound coming from her shoulder and pain shot through her left arm. She gasped and immediately released the branch before landing on the grassy ground on both feet. She gritted her teeth and clenched her injure left shoulder and continued running back into the woods once more. When she felt that the worst was over she hid herself under the branches of an overgrown bush. She remained quietly listening to any possible movements. However, after a while, she heard nothing, but the nature around her. She let out a quiet sigh of relief and huddled herself under the protection of the bush. As she sat there, she soon realized the fatigue that was starting to become clearer to her and the sweat pouring down her cheeks. She looked out and saw that it was still daylight outside as she tightly wrapper her fingers around the kunai in the pocket of her black-white trimmed skirt. Never in her entire life have she experienced fear like this before. The fear of not just getting pursued, but also being hunted down by another ninja. Her father had trained her through many things throughout her life, but, despite preparing herself for death, she have never prepared herself for this type of situation before throughout her entire life. She wondered where her other friends were and questioned their safety as she stayed under the bush while continuing to hide her presence. She remained hidden as night slowly began to fall. During her inspection, she felt like she may have broken her shoulder when she grabbed the branch. Thankfully, it didn't look to be badly broken and she can still retain feeling and use from it as it was intact. Perhaps, if she weren't so lucky, she'd have most likely slipped, broken the branch with her fall, or tore of either or both of her arms if she held onto the branch any longer than she should've. She let out a sigh of relief for her intact limb and whispered, "I hope everyone else is safe."

As the sense of the relief washed over her, she soon heard a voice, "I-Is someone there?"

She froze in fear before tightly holding the kunai in one hand, then slowly stuck out her head. In the green dark forest stood a girl possibly around her age with pale red short hair in a traditional priestess clothing and held a long staff in with both hands. She hesitated in calling out to the girl and soon confirmed that thought when she saw a man with white and blue armor, held a naginata in one hand, and with deep red ponytail speaking with the girl as did another girl around their age with long brown wavy hair, wore white armor and pink clothing and headband, and had two katanas hanging from her belt. As they spoke from afar, the silver hair girl continued to remain hidden underneath the bushes. However, it wasn't long before an unexpected female voice spoke, "Huh? Did this bush just move?"

Without warning, a figure of a woman in a long white dress with a veil hanging from the back of her head appeared before her as the woman carefully crouched down and gasped in slight surprise, "Oh, my! Are you all right?"

The girl didn't reply as she could feel the blood drain from her face. Seeing the girl grow pale, the woman frowned with a look of concern over her, "It's all right. My name is Azura. We're not here to harm you. Would you like to come out? There's only Sakura, her retainers, and me here. No one's here to hurt you."

Though hesitant, the girl slowly nodded and carefully walked out of her hiding after hiding her kunai back in her pocket, where she could easily pull it back out in case. Upon seeing the girl, the woman gasped in shock, "I thought you only had a couple of cuts, but your shoulder… Wait here. I'll call Sakura over. She's a healer, so she'll be able to heal you up."

The girl felt unsure about this, but also felt somewhat reassured by the woman as she called over to the red hair girl. Soon, the girl rushed over to her with a look of shock, "O-Oh, my! What happened?"

Unsure of what to say, the girl just muttered nervously, "I fell…"

Though it wasn't the complete situation, it was the truth. She certainly did fell… a really long fall. Upon her answer, the girl's eyes went wide in shock, "That must've been quite some fall, then. Sit down. I'll take care of the shoulder of yours and those cuts."

Despite saying this, the man raised her lance as did the other girl with her hand on her hilt while the man spoke, "Please wait, Lady Sakura. This girl's attire is much like that of the Nohrian's style. She could be a spy."

The red hair girl shook her head, "I-I know that you're just trying to protect me, Subaki, Hana. But, we can ask her questions later. She really injured. As a priestess, I can't turn my back on someone, who's injured."

Hearing this, the two frowned, but began to lower their stances as the Sakura turned around. The girl carefully sat on a nearby stone with uncertainty of the situation as the 'healer' lifted her staff. It wasn't long before a bright light enveloped her as the pain around her body slowly subsided. So, this is what a 'healer' was… When Sakura lowered her staff once more, she walked over to the left side of the girl, "I-I'm just going to put your shoulder back into the socket, u-um…"

The girl nodded as the healer began to proceed and said, "This is going to hurt a bit, bit bare with it, all right?"

The girl nodded once more and clenched her teeth. The healer was right. As she tightly grabbed the girl's shoulder, she quickly pushed the joint back into place while a wave of pain rushed through her left arm causing her to cry out in pain. Sakura used her staff on her once more before letting it down with a sigh, "There, done."

The woman, Azura, smiled, "Thank you, Sakura. Now…"

The woman with long blue hair like the water of the lake turned to her, "As I said earlier, my name is Azura. This is Sakura and her retainers, Subaki and Hana. What's your name?"

The girl looked up with a nod, "N-Nanami Shiranui."

The man, Subaki, raised a brow, "A Hoshidan name? And a Hoshidan last name as well?"

Nanami frowned, "It's Japanese."

Hearing her say this caused the four to look at her with a look of confusion as Sakura said with a look of confusion, "J-Japinese? What's that?"

Hearing this, Nanami couldn't hide her surprise from their words. However, the woman shook her head and said, "Then, how about this, Nanami? How did you get your injuries just now? What happened? You said that you fell. From where did you fall?"

Nanami nodded and pointed to the ledge behind her, "From that ledge over there… I slipped and crashed into the trees, then I tried to grab a branch and stopped myself from falling after that."

Azura grimaced, "And dislocated your shoulder in the process it seems."

Nanami nodded, "I felt that someone was staring me when I was up there and fell when I turned around."

Sakura spoke with a look of worry, "Do you know who they were?"

"I-I'm not too sure. I know this sounds crazy and I only caught a glimpse of them, but I think they were two ninjas…" Nanami answered hesitantly with a frown.

The two retainers looked to one another as Azura spoke, "Could it be Ryoma's retainers? But, why would they go after a child? They wouldn't do this without a reason."

Sakura frowned, "Perhaps, they misunderstood and mistaken her for Nohrian? I mean we even thought she was Nohrian from her clothing too."

Azura nodded, "That could be true. But why would they go after a child, even if she was a Nohrian? Nanami, can you explain to us what happened before you fell?"

The girl nodded, "I was with my friends in a ship this morning and accidently fell asleep at some point. When I woke up, I found myself in a open grassy place filled with trees. I didn't know where I was and only know… I was in Japan, my home country, so I decided to walk around and see where I was. While I was walking up that ledge, I felt someone watching me and turned around. That's when I fell and hid myself here. I was worried that they were after me with the way they stared at my back. However, it sounds like this isn't Japan…"

Azura nodded, 'I'm afraid not. This is the kingdom of Hoshido ruled by Queen Mikoto. Are you perhaps from another country, then?"

After some though, Nanami frowned and slowly nodded, "M-maybe. I don't know. Everything here looks much like Japan, but rather old fashioned. Japan use to have a similar style as this kingdom years ago, or so I was told. Also, we don't have many ninjas in my home country anymore, so I was surprised when I saw them… It was like reading from my Father's old books."

"Really?" Sakura said with a look of surprise, "I've never heard of Japan before, though."

Nanami nodded, "I've never heard of Hoshido or Nohr before either, but this place seems rather big…"

After some thought, Azura spoke up, "Nanami, what about your parents? Surely, they'd be worried to hear that their child have suddenly gone missing from the ship."

Nanami shook her head, "My father already knows that I'm on a journey. He ordered me to go join my friends of the ship. I haven't contacted him for months now."

"He _ordered_ you to go on a journey?" Sakura said with a look of surprise, "Then, what about your friends?"

Nanami frowned, "I don't know. When I woke up, I couldn't fine one of my friends that I was with. I remember that everyone else was still in their rooms before I fell asleep."

Sakura frowned as Azura asked, "But, Nanami, what are you going to do right now?"

After some thought, Nanami answered, "I want to go find my friends. If that means going everywhere, then I guess I'll have to do that, then."

Azura frowned as she turned to her companions before back to her, "If you're going to do that, then I should warn you to beware of the Faceless near our borders. Hoshido and, our neighboring country, Nohr is currently at war. It's not a full-scale one yet, but it's still dangerous. They can send undead soldiers into these lands and attack our borders. Be careful not to wander there."

Hearing this, Nanami's eyes widen in shock, "This country is at war?"

Azura nodded, "Yes and for quite some time. That's why if you plan on traveling you should be careful, especially if you plan on entering Nohrian territory, though I strongly recommend against that."

Nanami thought for a bit, but shook her head, "If there's a war going on, they could be in danger too."

"So you're going." Subaki said with a frown, "Are you sure about this? Being in caught in a battle is a dangerous thing."

Nanami nodded, "True. But, I must go find my friends. I'm sure their looking for me as well. Also, I can protect myself, I was taught some of the remaining ninja skills that existed from my homecountry by my father."

"You're a ninja?" Sakura said with a look of surprise, "That'd explain how you lived through that fall into the trees."

Nanami couldn't help, but blush slightly at her compliment as she persuaded them further, "I admit I'm not as good as I heard the stories of my country's past ninjas, but I know how to hide my presence well and fight with a kunai. I've been trained to do so since I was a child. Amongst my friends, I'm the fastest and stronger amongst the girls in our group in regards to strength. I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something if I find myself in that kind of situation."

As she said this, she tries to catch her breath as Sakura had a look of concern over her, "A-are you all right, Nanami?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah… Just haven't… said this.. much before."

Hearing this, Azura frowned, "So you can get tired from speaking this much? That's unusual, though it's not bad… I'm willing to let you go, if Sakura also agrees on this."

It was Nanami's turn to tilt her head as she said, "If she doesn't?"

"Then, we would probably have to bring you back to the castle with us and see what to do there." Hana answers.

"I-It's fine." Sakura spoke up immediately, "As long as, you be more careful in the future, I won't stop you from finding your friends, Nanami."

Hearing this, the girl smiled and bowed, "T-thank you very much!"

She was about to walk away when Sakura called out to her, "H-hold on! If you walk around like that, people will mistaken you for a Nohrian again."

She stopped and looked down to her uniform. It was true. If this was this kingdom was going with the old style of Japan, then there should be no influenced changes from other countries. Her clothing would definitely make her stand out, then, and she definitely doesn't want to be attacked again, especially not by another ninja. She turned around and said, "But, I only have this clothing on me and no money to get another."

Sakura frowned before turning to her retainers and whispered something to them. Though reluctant by the expression, they complied and the two rushed off after Sakura said, "I'll be fine with her and Azura. It would only be a short trip."

After they left, Nanami turned to the red hair girl, who smiled, "I've asked my retainers to bring over my old clothing. We're about the same height, so I'm sure my old kimonos old be all right."

Hearing this surprised her as she replied, "Are you sure? I don't mean to bother you like this."

Sakura shook her head, "I-It's all right. I really don't have much use for them anymore. Also, I'm the youngest of my family, so there'll be no need for them. I-If I don't give them to you, I'd have given them away to someone else. T-They're still in good condition, so it'd be a waste to throw them away…"

As Sakura tries to think of ways to persuade her to take them, Azura turns to Nanami with a smile, "Just take them, Nanami. Though, I don't think we have any thing else on us right now, I'm sure we can offer some spare clothing and money."

She then pulled out a small bag and took out a few silver coins tied to a string before holding Nanami's hand and placed them in her palm, "It's not much, but you can at least get some food for yourself and a place to rest for the night before you find other ways to stabilize yourself in this kingdom. I'll give you a brief lecture about the currency of this land, since I'm sure the currency of your land most be different."

Hearing all this, Nanami couldn't help, but feel extremely thankful to these girls. She'd only just gotten here, escaped from a couple ninjas and these girls just showed up in front of her offering to help in every possible way they could, even though she looked to be very suspicious in their eyes. She bowed, "T-thank you very much. …B-but, I don't know how to repay the two of you at all."

Azura shook her head, "Don't worry about that. Just make sure that you find your friends and a way to leave this continent. Though the people here are very nice, war is still just around the corner. If you or your friends get caught up in it, I'm sure it wouldn't be a pleasant thing. Now, before the two return, take a look at this silver coin…"

She paid very close attention to the woman's lecture as time slowly passed. By the time she was done, the retainers had returned and she had learnt how to count the coins' value according to the woman's teaching. The swordswoman handed a little bundle of clothing to Sakura. The girl took a quick look at the contents and nodded with a smile, "This is wonderful. Thank you, Hana, Subaki."

The two smiled as Sakura pulled out a white and blue kimono from on of them and handed it over to Nanami, "First, try putting this on. Let us know if you have any difficulties with it."

After thanking the girl, Nanami rushed behind a tree and began to put on the kimono. She recalled putting one on as a child, so it wasn't too hard. Though she had to ask Hana with some assistance with the belt. After putting on the sandals, she walked out with her old clothing and shoes in hand. Azura and Sakura smiled as the red hair girl nodded, "It looks like it fits! That's a relief."

Azura nodded as well, "Now, you won't be suspected for a Nohrian with your foreign clothing. Oh!"

She then pulled out a large piece of folded paper in her bag and unraveled it before showing it to her as she pointed to on spot, "Here's where we are. This is the castle that's right behind us. If you go down this path, you should find the capital that surround the castle, Castle Shirasagi. From there, you may be able to find help. Here this is yours."

Nanami nodded, "Thank you…"

Sakura then handed her the bundle of clothes, including her old ones, wrapped with a large piece of cloth. Nanami took it in her hands and thanked the girls once more before taking her leave as she waved back to the girls. As she continue walking down the path with the map in hand and the bundle of clothing tucked under her arm tightly, she began to descend down the path. Her left shoulder felt much better, but she recalled the healer warning her not to push it too hard as it was still healing. She had placed all her small belongings into a small bag the male retainer, Subaki, decided to offer to her and put it away. What she said back there wasn't the entire truth, but, at the same time, it wasn't entirely a lie either. She did fall into the trees and was also pursued by ninjas before then. What's more important now is that she finds a safe place and leave the place as soon as possible.

As she made her way down the road that descended down into the large town, she could see the sun beginning to set as the sky began to turn red. By the time she reached town, the sun had nearly disappeared into the horizon. She glanced around the still bustling town lit up with lanterns as she walked on. It wasn't long before she had finally found an inn. As she walked inside, she found the place to be bustling with people with traveling clothes. She walked up to the stand and, after getting a place to turn in for the night, the man across the counter said with a smile, "You were quite lucky, miss. That was the last room available for the night. Normally, we don't run out of room to stay for the night."

Hearing this made Nanami a bit curious. If this place don't run out of rooms as often as he said, then why tonight. She looked up to him with a look of confusion, "Really? Did something happen?"

She knew quite well that usually big events could change the rate of business quite well, so she suspected the same here. The man nodded with a bright smile and a slight look of surprise, "You mean, you haven't heard. Queen Mikoto's twins, the second prince and the second princess, have returned. They've been kidnapped by those cruel Nohrians for nearly a decade now. Word has it that the Hoshidan soldiers was able to bring them back to Castle Shirasagi this morning. There's going to be a celebration tomorrow celebrating their return. I hear Queen Mikoto and the royal family is going to be at the town's square tomorrow morning."

A woman in a pink kimono walked up to the man's side with a tray of food in her hand and a bright smile, "Oh, I wonder how much they've grown. The last I saw them was nearly fourteen or fifteen years ago at the former King and Queen Mikoto's wedding. They were such small toddlers and still getting use to walking on their own two feet. I'm sure they've grown up by now."

The clerk nodded, "Yes. That was also around the same time we opened up this Inn. Ah, what a really bad idea. We were bombarded with customers trying to get a room, then we had to tell so many others that we were out of them. Had we expanded our Inn, we'd have made more of a profit during that time. Anyway, this is your room number. Just go down this hall way and up the stairs. You'll find it on your right. My wife will bring you your dinner for tonight in a bit."

Nanami took the number and nodded, "Thank you…"

She then grabbed the wooden number and followed the man's direction till she reached the door. Upon opening it, she found a very simple room with tatami floor boards, a futon rolled up to the side of the room, a small table in the center, and a small Japanese window covered with paper. She set her bag on the table and swung open the window. There were still people walking through the streets doing any last minute grocery shopping for their dinners. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the door that she closed the window and rushed over to the door. She slide it aside and saw the woman with the tray of food in her hand. She took the tray and nodded with a smile, "T-thank you."

The woman tilted her head and smiled, "Is this your first time in an inn?"

Nanami placed the tray on the table and nodded, "Y-yes… I usually lived with my parents in the country-side. They were farmers, you see, and, well… liked to spoil me. I-I apologize if my behavior is strange to you. They were never really strict about it, s-so I never knew…"

"Oh, I see." the woman replied with a knowing smile, "Well, I hope you enjoy your meal tonight."

Nanami nodded as the woman close the sliding down. When she heard the footsteps fade away, she let out a sigh of relief. In all honesty, she was never good a lying. In fact, she was told that she was a terrible liar by many of her friends, so it was really difficult to come up with such a story on the spot like today. After all, it was true that her family were farmers, but her father never spoiled her. Rather, he was really strict in everything she did and what she is to do. She could never go against him and had done many terrible things as a result. She frowned before looking to her food. It was a bowl of rice and miso soup. On the side was a small teapot and a cup of tea. It was the cheapest meal she could find that accompanied with this room and she doesn't want to use up all the money Azura offered to her. She needed her energy to find her friends. After finishing her meal, she doubled checked the place after locking the door and window to the best of her ability before unrolling the futon and getting ready for bed.

* * *

 **Koharu: U-Um… Where am I now?**

 **YueTian: You're in the Author's note!... Or something like that…. Anyway, Welcome! I apologize for throwing you into such a dangerous situation and making you so freaked out and nervous, but it must be done.**

 **Koharu: It's fine. I'm just glad I'm in a safer place now than the battle field.**

 **YueTian: That's good. Now, I'd like to continue speaking with you and your other friends, but I'm afraid I'm short on time. I still of my own lessons to take care of, so I'll get over this quickly.**

 **Koharu: O-Okay?...**

 **YueTian: Great! Now, to those who thought this would be a bad idea or thought I was crazy, then I thank you for reading this far and ask how it was. Also, yes, you can call me crazy for this, but I call it my imagaination. Now that we're done with that. For those who don't know about Norn 9 and just wanted to explore the other crossfic, Norn 9 is a otome anime and a game as well, so obviously none of this belongs to me and that include Fire Emblem Fates as well, of course. I know that there are some, who aren't sure or don't know about otome animes or games and I'm fine with that. My goal is to make a good story as I get better with my English writing and I'm going to do just that. This came to my mind as I was rewatching the anime. The show and game really touched my heart (that or I'm just really weak against all the slightly touching scenes) and this idea came to me a few months ago. Literally, a few months ago. Yeah. -_-… Anyway~, I couldn't stop thinking about it and finally gave up. I started the first chapter yesterday while I was feeling down (sorry if that rubbed off on you to be a sad/ bad thing). So far, writing/typing new chapters/ stories have helped cheer myself up whenever I feel down, because it's the only place where I can type and send my thoughts. I was having a bad day and lost something really important. As I recalled my childhood and thought/desired to go back to those days (as I was clearly a spoiled child, sorry) I thought of what would occur if this was what they thought if they were thrown into a place full of war and don't know what to do. I started with Koharu because the anime, and I think the game as well, started out with her as the anime made her mostly the main character. As the story progress, I'm sure the characters will think of ways to get back together or to safety. In anycase, these are all typed without any plans as well as it also goes with my other stories. I hope you enjoy my story none the less as I go put up the notice of who rightfully owns these games/anime. Have fun!**

 **Koharu: S-s-see you all later! (Ahhh! YueTian, you should've told me that we were all on stage, just now!)**

 **YueTian: (Well, it's over already right?)**

 **Koharu: (Even so…) Huh?**

 **YueTian: Ah. The mic was still on. Oops, sorry.**

 **Koharu: Eh? EHHHH?!**

 ***Turns of mic***


	2. Chapter 2: Out of Joint

Out of Joint

When she opened her eyes, she was met with the stone ceiling above her as the cold air touch her cheeks. For a second, she couldn't figure out where she was or if it was winter, but, as she sat up and looked around, she saw Flora slowly stirring and remembered all that had happened yesterday. Luckily, it wasn't too hard for Koharu to wake up in the morning, despite the lose of sunlight and the missing sounds of chirping birds. She was told that she was usually a morning person. After greeting her roommate, she got out of bed and changed out of the nightgown, Flora lent to the girl, and into the maid outfit. As she did, Flora said with a look of surprise, "How are you feeling? It doesn't look like you're sore from all the mopping last night."

Koharu smiled, "Oh! I'm all right. I am a little bit sore, though. Its just not as bad as I was afraid of."

Flora smiled, "Good. Then, I'll teach you how to make the food here. Since Japan seem to be much like Hoshido, I assume, the dishes are as well."

"Okay!" Koharu said with a bright smile and nodded energetically.

Through out the rest of the morning, Koharu helped the maid clean the fortress and learned many new dishes as she kept note of it with the small notebook and pencil the maid gave the girl. The maid told her that usually the cook of the castle would take care of the meals, but she wanted the girl to know as well just in case. Many hours seem to have passed before the two were finally allowed to rest after making the lunch. Thankfully, the servants here were very nice and was willing to help the girl, despite her unusual background. Flora had told her what would occur to those that seemed suspicious and that it would be far worse in the main castle. She was told that all servants were to swear their loyalty to the one they serve, especially the royal family. Flora and her sister, the real Felicia, had swore theirs to the second prince and second princess of this kingdom. Apparently, after Leo notified them of Koharu's arrival, they were also told of the twins' disappearance as soon as he and Xander received word of it back in the castle, which led to the younger sister's disappearance. Though she felt bad, Flora reassured her that Felicia knew of the situation and offered to help by letting the girl take her place, so they wouldn't need to keep her hiding in the shadows. Koharu wondered if serving under the third prince would mean that she would have to swear her loyalty to him as well. However, she was worried as she thought that would men that she'd have to remain in this place as well and she didn't want that. Perhaps, she would have to speak with Flora about this a bit more before tomorrow. The two princes and their sister had planned for her to serve under the third prince in hopes of finding her country and return her there before their Father could discover her and decide what was to occur to her. She was told that the king was a really strict person, who began the conquest against the other kingdom for the key resources they don't have and that the negotiation they had always seem to fail. As they were about to get back to work, cleaning the place, a messenger arrived with a letter to them. It wasn't hard to guess, who the letter was from since the messenger was the loud rertainer in blue and red that Koharu saw yesterday, Arthur. According to it, 'Felicia' was allowed to work under Leo under much persuasion from both siblings. However, there was also warning from the prince as both the king's tactician and the Hans person were both unhappy with the decision and were worried that they would try to do something. After seeing off the retainer, the two maid quickly returned to their work. There were times when the maid had to teach her somethings, such as writing certain characters, but, aside from that, she said that the girl was a quick learner and was rather pleased with it. It wasn't long before she saw the clock on the wall and it was finally night. The two had finished cleaning the castle one last time before they returned to their rooms and began packing. Suddenly, Flora turned to Koharu with the materials they needed to prepare for their departure in hand, "Koharu, you said that your friend have abilities. I'm curious if your other friends have abilities too, then."

Hearing this, Koharu nodded with a smile, "Yeah. We don't know all of each others abilities, but we don't try to really know it, since some of us aren't really comfortable with what we have. Also, we don't usually use it. All I know about them is that we're the only ones to have abilities."

"Really?" Flora said with a look of surprise, "Then, is it all right if I ask what's yours?"

Koharu froze before glancing to the ground and hesitated nervously, "W-well…"

Seeing the girl suddenly fret over the topic, the maid shook her head with a smile, "Nevermind. Forget I asked. In any case, how about let's put these uniforms away into your bag? We both have a big day tomorrow."

Koharu nodded, "Okay."

As they packed, Flora suddenly jumped," That's right! I still need to go get some night gowns for you just in case. I'll be right back."

As she rushed to the door, she turned around, "Oh, don't leave this room or open the door unless I come back, understand?"

As Koharu nodded, Flora smiled and walked out the door shutting it behind her as she walked away. With that, Koharu continued packing her belongings. However, it wasn't long before she heard a loud thundering noise and the room began to shake violently. As she screamed, the tremors knocked her off her feet and onto the ground, "W-what's going on?!"

As she continued walking, Flora placed a hand on her chin, "So, all her friends have abilities, huh? I wonder what ability does Koharu have that would make her so uncomfortable? I've never seen her so fearful before."

As she continued walking down the steps, she heard running footsteps rush over to her. Quickly, the maid pulled out a dagger hidden in the pocket of her skirt and prepared herself. She doesn't recognize this pair of footsteps before and grew worried as it draw closer to her till she saw the person. It turns out to be a female mercenary with two red twin tails, brown and white clothing, with a red shield on her shoulder, and a sword on her belt. Flora's eyes widen in shock, "Y-your Lady Camilla's retainer, Selena?"

The woman halted before her, "We need to get you and your sister out of here! Hans is marching over to this fortress as we speak!"

Hearing this, Flora nodded as she knew now was not the time to be shocked, not when they were already told of their suspicions of the man and the tactician. Suddenly, the fortress began to shake as a scream was heard.

Flora spun her head around in shock, "Felicia!"

The two rushed back to the room and Flora swung open the door, "Felicia, are you all right?!"

The girl was on the floor as she held onto the wardrobe with both hands and nodded, "Y-yes. What's going on, Felicia? And who's-"

Selena rushed in and grabbed the girl, "I'll explain later. Right now, the fortress is being attacked. I'm here on orders to get the two of you out of here."

Hearing this, the girl's eyes widen in horror as the maid grabbed their bag of belongings and turned to the two, "I know a secret path that leads outside to the forest. Let's hurry!"

Koharu nodded and quickly got up. Together, the three left the room and out the back door. Swiftly, the two rushed into the bushes covered in snow and ice before the soon found themselves out into the forest as Flora spoke, "The guards must've gone to fight back against the attack. It was careless of them to leave the back entrance open."

The woman nodded and continued pulling the girl along, "Come on! Hurry up! If we don't get out of here, they're going to find us!"

As they rushed through the dark forest, they suddenly heard a shout from behind, "Halt!"

The woman cursed under her breath as she said, "Damn it! They're here."

She pulled the girl as they turned a corner and continued running, despite how weak her legs were starting to get. The three kept running till they found themselves under some bushes. It wasn't long before they soon found themselves out of the forest and into the town lit by the lanterns in the streets, but the three didn't stop. They kept running till they soon came across the light blond retainer Koharu met yesterday as well, but without her pink armor. The woman released the girl's wrist and turned to her retainer, "Okay. You know what to do, Effie."

The woman nodded, "Of course."

Flora handed the bag to Koharu, "Here, Koharu. You take this with you and go with Effie. She'll bring you someplace safe."

Hearing this, the girl looked up to her with an anxious expression, "B-but, what about you?"

"I'll go to the main castle with Selena. She's the first princess's retainer." Flora said, "But, you need to remain here with Effie, Koharu. I'll probably be seeing the king as someone that survived the attack. No doubt, his tactician would think of an excuse for this. I need you to stay in town, where it's safer."

"B-but-!"

Flora shook her head with a firm expression, "You must stay here. If King Garon realizes that you're not who he thought you are, he could imprison you."

Hearing this, Koharu slowly nodded her head in disappointment as she knew that she did not want to be discovered by the man, especially for her background. Flora grabs her hand and places something into her palm, "Here. I believe this is yours? It was lying on the table before we left. It's something important, right?"

Koharu looked and saw the black and pink hairclip. She gasped and nodded, "Yes! Thank you very much, Flora!"

She then turned to the woman, "Also, thank you so much for saving us back there, Miss. Selena."

The woman grumbled before she said, "Just call me Selena."

Suddenly, Effie grabbed the girl's hand, "Sorry, Koharu, but we need to get going before Hans and his men finds us."

Hearing this, Koharu looked back to Flora, who nodded, before she began to hurry after Effie. She waved back to the maid, she's come to know so well, as she waved back in return with a small smile as she said, "Have a safe trip, Koharu."

As the figure began to become smaller as the two ran through the alley, Flora finally vanished as she too began to leave with Selena. As she followed after Effie, she could only feel sadness and concern for the fate of the maid as she recalled everyone's story of the king. Suddenly, Effie came to a stop. She looked and saw a pair of double doors on the ground. Carefully, Effie opened the door revealing a long stone staircase lit by lamps on the wall all the way down to the bottom.

"Hurry." the retainer whispered and gestured the girl inside.

Koharu nodded and, despite how sore her feet was getting, hurried down as she could hear the retainer follow after her after closing the doors behind them. As they descended down the steps, Koharu could hear he faint bustling noises as she continued down. She turned to the retainer, "Um. Where are we going?"

The woman smiled, "We going to the underground city of Windshire."

Koharu gasped, "There's a city underground?!"

Effie nodded, "Yes. I'll be taking you to see someone."

As Koharu tilted her head in confusion, Effie said, "You'll see who it is."

As they continued down, the bustling sound grew louder. It wasn't long before she soon found herself staring at a gigantic space filled with small buildings and crowds of people, and warmly lit by the lanterns, unlike the cold town above them. Koharu gasped in awe, "It's like a whole other world!"

Effie smiled, "It does. Now, let's hurry, before Hans' men find us!"

Once again, she pulled Koharu into the crowd of bustling people as Koharu continue to look around the place. Unlike the world above, the town was very lively. She could see the smiles of people as they laugh and talk with others around them. It wasn't long before they soon found themselves in front of a large wooden house as Effie knocked on the door. Then, a voice called out, "I'm coming."

It opened revealing an elderly woman in a brown and white dress, hair tied into a bun, and a bright smile on her face as she gasped, "Oh, my. If it isn't Effie. Does this mean…?"

The retainer shook her head, "I apologize, but I'm afraid Lade Elise isn't with me today, but I do have some business to discuss with you."

The woman placed her hands on her hip and stepped aside as she gestured, "Well, come in. I can't have the two of you talk outside like this."

Koharu thanked the woman as she followed Effie inside before taking a seat around a table next to her. After she placed the tea on the table, the woman sat down on the other side and said, "So, what is it that you wish to speak of? I see you even brought a friend along with you. Hello. I'm Casita. I was Lady Elise's nanny when I use to work in the castle."

After sipping her tea, Koharu nodded her head in greeting as she placed her cup down, "M-my name is Koharu. Thank you for letting us in and the tea."

Effie begin to speak, "Koharu was found by Lady Elise's older brothers yesterday morning away from the battle they were taking part in. She says that she was on a journey with her friends in a country called 'Japan'. Lady Elise and her siblings agreed to help her. She was sent to live with the maid in the Northern Fortress under the guise as one of the maids. They've decided to have her work under Prince Leo so they could find this mysterious country of hers and send her back home to her friends. However, even when King Garon allowed her to work under him, the fortress was attacked a while ago by those who secretly disagreed with this. Lady Camilla and Lady Elise sent me and Selena to go in and save her and who ever we could find in the fortress before the attack could occur. Lady Elise hopes that you could take in this girl for the time being before they could find other ways to help. So, could you please help take her in, Casita? You're the only one she can trust with this."

After some thought, the woman nodded her head understanding the situation, "I see now. That must've been really hard for you, Koharu. You're lucky to have Lady Elise and her siblings help you. Well, if she's a friend of Lady Elise, then she's welcomed here. But, I'm surprised that the two of you remembered me, much less know where I live."

Effie nodded, "We had to ask Niles and Odin for help with that. If Arthur were to help…"

"Ah." Casita nodded knowingly, "That'd be quite a disaster."

She then turned to Koharu with a smile, "Well, don't worry about a thing, Koharu! You're welcomed here."

Hearing this, Koharu smiled in relief, "Thank you so much, Ms. Casita!"

The woman laughed, "Just call me Casita, dear."

"Yes, Casita." Koharu said with a smile.

"Thank you, Casita." Effie said with a relieved smile.

Once the knight took her leave, Casita turned to Koharu, "Now, how about let's get you changed. We can't have you continue walking around in a maid's dress."

"O-okay?" Koharu said with a nod.

Casita put a hand on her chin as she spoke, "Now, if I remember correctly, there should be some old clothing stored away in the trunk. Come here."

As the elderly woman gestured, Koharu followed till she was in an old, but clean room. The woman walked over to a large trunk and opened it as dust from within flew out. As Koharu covered her nose and mouth with one hand, the woman continued to rummage through as she spoke, "Sorry about that. It's just been a while since I left sorted out the things in here."

It wasn't long before she pulled out a long white and red dress, then held it up against the girl, "Mm… Perfect! These use to be my dresses when I was a young girl. Of course, it'll need a bit of stitching around the waist, but, besides that, it should fit you just fine. For now, let's pull out a night gown for you. It's too late for you to be out and about anyway."

Koharu smiled, "Th-thank you."

"It's no problem." Casitas said with a smile, "Now, let's get you changed. You're safe as long as you remain here."

After changing into her new night gown, Casita let her use the room as it was her daughter's before she left to live on her own. Koharu laid on her bed as she recalled all that occurred to her today. Even if it was only two days, she missed the fortress and the kind servants. She prayed that the others were safe before her thoughts soon turned to Flora and grew worried. The maid was going to probably be seeing the king. The very person everyone warned her about constantly.

* * *

When Nanami woke up, she could hear the streets outside bustling as the light shined through the paper covered window. As she slowly got up, she reached for her bag and changed into one of the kimonos Sakura given to her. After getting dressed in a pale pink and brown kimono, she got out of the Inn after thanking the clerk and his wife. It was morning as the sun shined down on the bustling street full of children running around and the adults talking with other people. The clerks of other stores were calling out to people either buying snacks or ingredients for their breakfast under the Sakura trees all over the city. She could see the people making their way to a certain direction as she recalls the event that the clerk had spoke to her about. Curious, she went and bought a baked yam as she saw one being offered to a man and woman I uniquely silver armor and hair. It was surprisingly good, despite being a simple baked yam. Nanami took the baked root vegetable and followed the crowd of people till she was at the town center where a large statue of what looked to be a strange looking dragon stood. In the center stood a tall woman with long straight black hair in a beautiful white and brown-gold rimmed clothing. Behind her stood the saw two people she saw by the baked yam stand. There were guards who kept the people from pushing any further for a closer look, but Nanami could still barely see the three. The two both had bright red eyes and looked to be very similar. They must be the lost twins of this kingdom that the clerk and his wife told her about. As she saw this, she also noticed a menacing looking blade the man have hanging from his belt. Though unsure if the others could see what she did, she was sure she could see something like an eye on the blade move. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw this before she turned and saw something she was not expecting. Standing next to the two was the tall red Samurai she had encountered yesterday followed by a woman with short red hair in armor and a naginata in hand, a boy possibly slightly older than her with a silver ponytail and stringless bow in his hand, and finally, Sakura and Azura standing next to them. Nanami gasped as she couldn't hide her surprise at seeing them. They were the children of the royal family of this kingdom? She didn't think it was possible, but, with what Azura said and the fact that Sakura had two retainers with her, she confirmed the fact that they were indeed of royalty. Nanami was shocked to have met the princesses so soon after just getting here. As the queen finished giving her speech, the sword from the prince's belt flew out of his hand and into the crowd. She could feel the people push against her as gasps ran out in the air. She was unsure of what was going on till she saw something shot across the area and at the twins. However, Nanami's eyes widen in horror as she saw the Queen jump in front of her children taking in the objects into her body before she was caught by her son before she could hit the ground. At this point, screams filled the air as the people began to disperse, running in all directions to escape the place as the soldier rushed in to the place. Nanami followed after the crowd and ran past all the stands and stores.

She didn't stop running down the slope leading to the capital till she found herself outside of the town/city. She quickly hid under a Sakura tree as she gathered herself. She saw it all happen back there. The queen was killed… Sakura's and Azura's mother was killed! Her eyes widen in shock as she thought back. Just who would do such a thing and why? As she sat there pondering, she realized that Sakura and Azura were still with their mother! As she recalled the kind sisters, Nanami jumped back to her feet and rushed back to the town center. It wasn't till she was near the entrance back on top of the slope when she looked back and saw a large group of black moving figures. As she took a closer look, she saw that they were actually people in medieval armors that she once saw in the fairytales that Koharu read back on the ship. However, they weren't anything like the fairy tales with dark black armors. In the front was a tall man with blonde hair riding a white horse. Next to him was a boy slightly older than her also with blond hair and rode a black horse as a girl with blond pigtails appeared holding something like a staff while riding a chestnut colored horse. As she looked up she saw the sky was filled with Dragons! They were real life dragons! It wasn't just that. On them rode soldiers with a purple hair woman leading the troop from the sky. Nanami could hardly believe her eyes as she saw this. Could this be the Nohrian army that Azura warned her of? If so, she must go tell them and fast! She wanted to move, but her body was not responding as she froze stunned from what was before her. This was war? Before the guns and the cannons, this was what war looked like? It wasn't long before she saw another group of people moving up to the army from the other side lead by the tall red samurai and the other people that she saw. From afar, she could see Sakura being amongst them, but not the other kind lady she met. As the two were about to clash, she could see the royal twins everyone had spoke of. The ones the queen gave her life to protect. She watched in horror and uncertainty as they were about to run into the fray. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shoulder as she spun around and found herself face to face with the princess.

"Azura!" Nanami shouted in shock before correcting herself, "I-I mean, Princess Azura!"

What was once a face of kindness turned into one of anxiety and concern, "Nanami?! You're still here? No, never mind. Have you seen Kamui and Corrin? Queen Mikoto's twin children from that event?"

The girl nodded, "There, up ahead confronting both armies!"

Azura nodded, "I see. Thank you!"

As she was about to run off, Nanami called out to her, "W-wait! Let me go too! I know I can't do much, but please! I want to see if my friends could be in that battle field! I promise to be able to protect myself."

Azura thought for a split second before glancing from the battlefield to her and nodded, "All right. But, stay close. You plan on finding your friends again, don't you?"

Nanami nodded with a relieved smile, "Yes! …Thank you!"

She didn't want to take part in the battle field, but, even if she didn't, she was worried as to whether or not they were suddenly sent in midst of the battle. As she reached closer to the battle field, she could feel her heart beat faster before finding the royal twins ahead of them shaking their head with a troubled expression as one of anger and disbelief appeared on both leaders of different sides. As they reached the two, Azura asks, "What happened? Kamui? Corrin?"

The other princess turned to her sister, "Both our families from Nohr and Hoshido wants us to pick who's side to choose to fight on, but…"

The prince turned around, "But, we don't want to pick either side if it means betraying the other and so I propsed for them to negotiate. However…"

The silver hair princess looked to the aqua-blue hair princess and said, "We'll have to get their attention if we want to stop them from fighting…"

Azura scans around the battle ground as Nanami follows her example only to see both sides starting to clash against each other. No lives have been lost yet as it only just began, but if this continues…

"I have an idea... Why don't we attack the groups closest to us?" Azura pointed out, "If we defeat the leaders, Ryoma and Xander can't possibly ignore us."

The prince looked to the woman with a look of realization before he grimaced, "That's true. I suppose that's the only way to get them to stop."

"Lord Kamui! Lady Corrin!"

They all turned and saw a maid in a black and white gothic maid dress with long, pale pink hair and wields a long staff much like Sakura's run over to the four nearly out of breath as she did so, "Phew! I made it in time, Lord Kamui! Lady Corrin! I'm so glad you're both safe!"

The silver hair princess gasped in shock as she exclaimed in disbelief, "Felicia?!"

"Felicia?!" the prince exclaimed as well, "What are you doing here?!"

"That's a fine greeting! And here I was panicking after we heard that you vanished from the battle at Bottomless Canyon!" the maid exclaimed in disbelief as she finally stopped before them, "I left the fortress and spent all my time trying o figure out where you went!"

"It took a while, but I've finally found you two." Felicia said as she calmed down, "I don't' know what's going on, but you can count on me to help!"

The silver princess, Corrin, said with a relieved smile, "Thank you, I'm grateful to have you here."

The prince, Kamui, said with a smile and a nod, "Yes. Thank you, Felicia!"

As the maid glanced back out to the battle field still fighting against on another, a look of confusion and uncertainty came over the girl as she asks, "So… who exactly are we fighting? Everyone seems really worked up, but they don't look like they're our allies…"

As she said this, Kamui grimaces as Nanami tightly gripped her kunai listening to his response, "The short verion is... we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now."

"We've chosen not to side with either of them." Corrin finishes with a frown.

Felicia gasped in shock, "You can't be serious! Two armies?! What have the two of you gotten yourself into, milord? Milady?"

The maid shut her lips and nodded firmly, "… I suppose it doesn't matter. Your enemies are my enemies. I'll help you as best as I can!"

Seeing the determination of the maid, Nanami clutched her kunai tightly to her chest. She had just realized something very important. She's never had any experience in battle before, much less a war! Though she have taken very important things before in the past, she's never taken a life before. As she trembled, Azura caught on to this, "Is something wrong, Nanami?"

As if something hit her, Azura's eyes widen in surprise before she nodded understanding the situation, "That's right. You've never fought in a war before, have you?"

Though reluctant, Nanami slowly nodded, "I-I'm sorry…"

Through out her life on the journey with her father when she was younger, she recall rarely seeing people die before her. Even if she was taught to pick up the kunai, she was never taught how to kill a person in actuality, though she was taught the most vital points of a human's body. Azura thought carefully before she nodded, "Don't worry. Just go hide somewhere. You don't have to worry about me. I've trained to fight with my lance, after all. I'll come back to check on you after the battle."

As she was about to object without any thoughts of how to reason otherwise, Azura continued, "Of course, if I find any civilian amongst them, I'll make sure that they remain safe and bring them back, if I can."

Hearing this, Nanami frowned, but nodded. She didn't feel good to hear that someone else would be doing this for her, but she trusts the princess and the girl, herself, have practically no experience in fighting against others to the death. As she rushed off to hiding after being told to go, she rushed into the forest and scanned around her surroundings before finding a large bush. She quickly darted under the plant and watched what part of the battle field she could see through the opening of the branches. Thankfully, she was able to see the three royal siblings and the maid fight of the enemies before disappearing from her line of vision available to her. As she continue waiting for what seemed to be hours as the screams of the war continue, she heard the rustling sound nearby… and foot steps. She held her breath and remained stiff with her fingers tightly around her only weapon. She waited in silence as she did what she could to erase her presence before something black, green, and brown flashed past her small lookout and a very familiar voice whispered, "Hurry!"

She soon recall her encounter with the ninjas last night with a frown as she remained as still and as quiet as she could in the shadow of the bushes. It wasn't long before she heard the footsteps fade into the distance. As she pondered as to whether or not to crawl out, she heard something like a loud thundering crack of a whip followed by a whistle. She froze. She knew that sound too well.

 _Guns._

Somebody used those weapons from her country! Without thinking twice, she scrambled out of her hiding. As she did, she heard another gun shot go off and immediately ran out of the forest. Immediately, two images appeared in her head as she ran. Once out, she saw a tall man in green collapse on the ground not far off from one side of the battle field and a tall muscular man in red and blue fall to his knees clenching his arm. Suddenly, a cry ran out, "Arthur!"

A girl in gothic black and white dress with ribbons rushed over to the man with her staff. As Nanami glanced around for the culprit behind this, she spotted something shining in the distance. She soon recalled her last encounter with a gun and the way it shined in the hands. It was somewhat similar. As she thought this, she heard a groan next to her and turned only to see the green armored man trying to get up before falling back down again. She watched in horror behind the tree between the two of them.

The man didn't move.

Her eyes widen in shock before hearing another shot ran off. This time it hit the tree roots between her and the man snapping her out of her stupor. She glanced between the shining light and the man before gritting her teeth. She said that she wanted to help and, yet when the time came for her to help, she was unable to do anything. She was scared, terrified even, but she believed that, even at this moment, her friends were even more terrified than her, especially her kind friend with pink hair and pink eyes. And if it were that girl, she wouldn't just stand there watching others die before her, especially not her other friend with long black hair and brown eyes. She gritted her teeth as she trembled while beginning to run. Though the distance was short, she felt like it was much longer as reached to the man in the green armor. She glanced around only to find that everyone else was still busy fighting against the enemies to even notice the man fall. How?! The sound of the shot was loud and clear, yet nobody reacted to it! Suddenly, another shot ran off. This time she felt something sting her shoulder as she immediately covered her wound with her hand. Whoever it was seemed to be after her now. That was clear. She needs to hurry. Gritting her teeth, she released her hand and immediately tried to lift the man on her back before realizing exactly how heavy he really was. With a grimace, she began to drag him back into the forest as quickly as she could. It wasn't long before she reached back to her bush that she finally put the man back down. She turned back only to gasp in shock. This man looked to be a ninja! Why didn't she notice this before she pulled him out of the battle field?! As she thought this, she soon noticed the blood oozing out of his chest. She grimaced realizing how bad the situation was already. She immediately reached the torn kimono's cloth on her shoulder and tore it completely off revealing her left arm completely bare. She would have to apologize to the Hoshidan princess when she meet up with her again, but, right now, a life is more important than her clothing. First, she needs to stop the bleeding. She immediately placed the cloth over the bleeding wound and applied pressure on it with both hands. She wasn't too surer if she got this down as she recalled to what Mikoto's friend told her, but she did the best she could with what she remembered of that brief lesson. As she did so, she waited while making sure that the man was still alive. However, as time went on, the blood continue to spill and the man's breathing began to grow fainter. As she sees this, she knew the man was still dying. She was scared. She never seen death up close before and it frightened her at the thought of it as she whispered frantically, "N-no… No. Please don't die… Please…"

As sweat began to pour down her cheeks, she did tears from her shock as she desperately began to apply more pressure on the wound. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. She tried to think back to her lesson from that man Mikoto brought back. Though brief he has joined their group, the man was already telling them what to do if they were to ever see one get shot by a gun. However, many times she thought back she couldn't figure out whether she's forgotten something very important! She bit her bottom lip in frustration as tears began to fell onto her slowly bloodied hands. Suddenly, she recalled what the man of their group said.

 _Unless you're sure they're not hit in the spine, don't move them from their spot. Otherwise, you'll make their injuries worse._

She could feel the blood drain from her face as she recalled the phrase itself. She dragged the man away from the battle field without making sure of that important fact. However, it didn't seem that the ninja was hit in the spine, but, at the same time, he still hasn't stopped bleeding and is only growing weaker. Why?! Just why did someone showed up in this battle with guns in their possession?! She recalled that Masamune said that it was something banned from the world and shouldn't exist, supposedly. Yet, here she was trying to save a man from a gun shot in the chest!

"Ah, you're-"

Suddenly hearing a voice, she spun around and saw a man with short brown hair, wore orange sunglasses, a black cape coat with white rims worn over a lose white polo underneath, long black pants and brown boots that reached just below the knees. Nanami's eyes widen in surprise before the man saw what she was doing and frowned. He quickly walked over to the girl and took of his sunglasses for a closer look revealing his brown and purple odd color eyes. She glanced back at the girl before she narrowed his eyes and frowned, "Move aside and go call that maid over."

Though confused, the girl nodded and quickly moved over as the man got down and began to apply pressure over the wound without a word. She glanced around looking for the maid and suddenly realized something. The screaming and war cries continue as the sound of the birds remained absent aside of the warm breeze of the wind as she noticed the sky turn an orange shade. She shook her head with a frown. She needed to find that maid, Felicia, she believed. Nanami quickly scanned around her surroundings and saw Azura looking through the bushes followed by the Hoshidan Prince.

"A-Azura!" she cried out as loud as she could and rushed over to her, "Azura!"

Hearing her name called, the woman turned around with a look of surprise, "Nanami! I was wondering where you were! Thank god, you're safe! I was able to find a man out on the battle field just now and- Nanami?! What happened? You're sleeve-"

The girl looked up to the woman frantically, "Th-that ninja… he got shot… by a gun!"

"A gun?" Azura looked to the girl with a look of confusion before her eyes widen in shock, "Shot?!"

She turned to Kamui, who nodded and called out, "Felicia! Felicia, we require your assistance!"

Almost at once, they could see the pink ponytail maid run over to her liege with a staff in hand followed by his sister. Azura turned to Nanami, "Take us over to the ninja, Nanami."

The girl nodded and quickly rushed back to where the man and the ninja was behind the bush as the others quickly followed after her. Upon reaching there, Azura gasped, "Ron? …K-Kaze?!"

"What?!" Kamui exclaimed in shock as his sister stood there dumbfounded.

The prince turned to the maid, "Felicia!"

"Right away, Lord Kamui!" the maid responded and rushed next to Ron, "Here, let me take care of this."

The man nodded before stepping aside and said, "You got to take out the bullet from his chest first before you heal him, or that wound is going to get infected from the inside."

Felicia looked to the man with uncertainty across her face, "A 'Bullit'?"

Ron sighed and corrected himself, "Really? …You should check and see if there's a small metal object in his chest before healing him or that metal could-"

The maid gasped and nodded, "Oh! I get it!"

She looked back down at the man and immediately checked his breathing, "Not good. I'll have to do the best I can and fast."

As she immediately got to work, Ron sighed and glanced back to Nanami, "Go take a break. I'll make sure she doesn't mess up. Also, this could take a while… Oh and go wash your hands while you're at it. Watch out for any soldiers too."

Nanami glanced down to her hands and saw the blood covering them. She nodded as Azura began to lead the girl out to a nearby river. After washing her hands, Nanami looked to Azura, "Princess Azura…?"

The princess turned to her, "Yes?"

"How did you know about Muroboshi?"

The princess frowned in confusion before Nanami clarified, "…Ron…"

At this, Azura's eyes widen in surprise before she nodded, "Oh, right! He saved me out there from some unknown enemies aiming at me today. I was really surprised when he did that. I couldn't see the enemy. Yet, he somehow did and saved me. He got hit by the enemy, but Felicia healed him after, so he's fine now. When I saw his clothing, it reminded me much of yours. So, it seems I was right. That's good news. In any case, thank you for saving Kaze today, Nanami."

"Kaze?" the girl said with a look of confusion as they began to walk back, "So he's name is Kaze?"

The princess nodded, "Yes. He's one of Hoshido's ninjas that serve under Hoshido's royal family."

Hearing this, Nanami's eyes widen in surprise, "He serves under your family?"

Hearing this, Azura glanced to her with a look of surprise, "That's right. Speaking of which, how did you know I was a princess, Nanami? I don't recall ever telling you this before?"

"I was there at the square this morning, Princess Azura..." Nanami replied, "…I saw you with the queen… So, I thought…"

Hearing this, Azura nodded in understanding, "Ah, I see now. So, you were also there during the attack…"

Nanami nodded, "But, I ran with everyone else when I saw your mother…"

She stopped talking as her eyes widen in surprise, but the princess shook her head with a sad smile, "It's all right, Nanami. I'm glad to see that you're safe, though. I was worried when you didn't come out after I called for you."

Hearing this, the girl frowned apologetically, "…I'm sorry…"

"I said it's fine, didn't I?" Azura said with a much brighter smile, "Now, let's go check on Kaze before an enemy spots us. They should be done by now. I hope he's all right."

It wasn't long after they reached back to their spot did they saw Felicia speak with Ron and the twins.

"Kamui, Corrin, how did the procedure go?" Azura said with a look of concern, "Was she able to find that piece of metal as he said?"

They looked up to her as the prince nodded, "Yeah. You'd be surprise by how small this thing is, Azura."

As they took a look, the blue hair princess's and Nanami's eyes widen in surprise. The piece of metal was so small, but Nanami knew that, despite its size, it can still be used to kill people instantly. As she glanced back to the ninja who looked to have a much better complexion, Ron casually placed his glasses back on his face. Seeing the girl, Corrin said, "Kaze will be fine. We got the metal out of him and Felicia healed him."

Hearing this, Nanami silently let out a sigh of relief as Kamui spoke, "In any case, we need to bring him to a safe place to rest. I doubt we can just walk back into the city with him injured, much less the castle."

Azura nodded, "We also can't leave things as they are now- We'll be branded traitors by both kingdoms."

As the twins remain silent, Azura continued, "Listen to me. You'll lose everything if you donn't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr."

After some thought, Kamui frowned and shook his head, "No. There's a third option."

Hearing this, Corrin looked to her brother with a look of surprise and nodded, "Yes, we can choose not to support either side."

Hearing this, Nanami had a clear look of confusion and glanced to Ron, who only smiled with arms crossed with interest, as Azura inquired, "But… how?"

"We have a family in Hoshido." Kamui began, "We also have a family in Nohr. Even if we were to lose everything…"

"Even if all of them despise us…" Corrin continued, "I can't choose to side with one against the other."

"And neither can I." her brother concurred with a nod, "We simply just can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what we've decided."

As both Nanami and Ron remained silent, Azura nodded, "I see… You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major…"

After some thought, she continued, "I suppose you're right."

As she closed her eyes, she spoke with a frown, "…My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr, but I don't think she regretted her choice. She died protecting the ones she loved."

Nanami frowned. Wasn't Nohr the neighboring kingdom Azura had told her to be wary about? Why would the Queen die for the sake of another kingdom rather than her own. Also, she was assassinated in front of her eyes back at the square. However much she thought, Nanami's attention was soon brought back to the conversation as a confident smile appeared on the blue hair princess's face and stated with a nod, "I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen."

Hearing this, the twins smiled with appreciation as Corrin muttered, "Azura…"

Kamui nodded, "Thank you, Azura."

"Yes." his sister nodded as well, "Thank you for being by our side, Azura."

Suddenly, something blue, white, and red flew down before them from the sky revealing it self to a what looked like a cute golden eyes lizard with small claws and curled over a transparent orb. It had a koi-like tail and back fin much like a carp while wearing what look to be a common headdress tied back into an adorable bow. Nanami couldn't believe her eyes as she saw this. However, the prince turned to the cute being with a smile, "Lilith! Great timing."

Out of the blue, Felicia gasped dumbfounded by what her prince said and exclaimed, "Huh?! Wait… That's not _our_ Lilith, is it?"

Corrin giggled, "Actually… it is."

"Oh!" the maid said as she clearly tired to recompose herself, "So, um, when did Lilith become… erm, an adorable creature thing?"

Hearing this, Nanami only grew more confused as the prince said nervously, "It's kind of a long story. I'll explain later. First, we have to take Kaze to a safer place."

Corrin nodded, "I'd also like to show you something before we catch up with the others."

Kamui glanced over to Kaze and walked over to the ninja before glancing back to Ron, "Ron, could you give me a hand and help me carry him? I don't think I'll be able to do it myself. We also need to get out of here immediately."

As the man hesitated, Nanami glanced over to him, "If you're not going to do it, then I can try to help instead."

The man shrugged, "Well, there's nothing to be done, huh? Fine, I'll help."

Hearing this, Felicia gasped, "Wait! Please, Lord Kamui. Let me help Ron carry the man instead. You don't have to-"

Kamui smiled, "It's fine, Felicia. You just stay by my sister an-"

Ron sighed, "Listen, just put help me get him on my back and I'll carry him instead. So, stop arguing already and get this over with. …I think I've had enough action for one day."

Both stopped speaking any further as Kamui nodded and helped place the ninja on the man's back.

"Thanks, Ron." Kamui said gratefully as the man just remained silent with a grimace under the weight.

"How is he this heavy?" the man muttered under his breath.

"Muroboshi." Nanami spoke up, "He's wearing armor and equipment on him."

"Oh." the man spoke with a frown, "I get it now."

Out of the blue, a bright light shined as they could hear the maid scream, "Oh! Whoa! What is that light?!"

"Erm," Corrin began with a frown, "we'll explain that later too…"

As the light got brighter, nearly everyone was forced to cover their eyes. When it was over, Nanami carefully brought down her arms revealing a beautiful scenery full of Sakura trees and structures that remind her much of Japan as she spoke hesitantly, "W-where are we?"

Azura shook her head, "I don't know, but it seems Kamui and his sister does."

"What just happened?! And, um, where are we?"

They turned and saw Felicia looking around in a state of panic and disbelief. Suddenly, the lizard began to speak in a feminine voice, "I'm so sorry for frightening you, Felicia! Please, allow me to explain."

Corrin nodded, "Right. I'll help get Kaze to one of the empty quarters to rest while you explain things."

Hearing this, Kamui nodded back, "We got it. I'll see you in a bit, Corrin."

With this, the princess quickly led the man and the girl past a large tree house and into the large Japanese themed structure. After turning a couple corners, Corrin slide open the door revealing a traditional Japanese room of tatami mats, a small table and shelf, and a futon already rolled out. With the girls' help, they carefully placed Kaze into the futon before finally taking a seat on the ground as Corrin said to them, "Oh, that's left now is to wait for him to wake up."

After hearing this, Nanami remained silent as she sat on the floor as Ron sat across from the girls. Corrin looked up with a look of surprise, "That's right! We've never properly introduced ourselves with the battle going on. I'm Corrin, second princess of Hoshido and Nohr. I know it sounds really confusing, but, though I was born in Hoshido, I was raised by Nohr's royal family since I was young as Nohr's second princess. The same goes with my brother. He was raised alongside me as the second prince of Nohr as well, though it seems that we were actually suppose to be the prince and princess of Hoshido. We're still trying to get use to that. So, may I ask who you are? I know for one that you're Ron Muroboshi and the two of you are friends."

"My name is Nanami Shiranui…." the girl spoke up with a frown, "I was looking for my friends since yesterday after I got here. So far, he's the only one I've found, thanks to Princess Azura."

She glanced to her friend, "Muroboshi, do you know what happened to everyone else during that morning yesterday?"

The man thought for a bit and frowned, "Nah, but I think there was a strange flash of light when I opened my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was in a tree."

As he said this, Nanami was unsure as to whether the man was either telling the truth or joking around as he would before. Suddenly, they heard the door slide open as Azura and Felicia walked in. The two looked up in surprise as the maid exclaimed, "Finally, we found you, Lady Corrin!"

The two walked in as the maid continue to pout, "You left without telling us which room you were in! Lady Azura and I had to look through so many rooms to find you!"

Hearing this, Corrin chuckled nervously, "Ah, so that's what I was forgetting. I'm really sorry, Felicia."

Despite her disappointed look, the maid easily forgave the princess and went to check on her patient once more. As she did this, a knock was heard on the door as Kamui spoke up, "I'm coming in."

As he said, the man walked in and silently greeted his sisters before looking over to the ninja and his maid with a look of concern, "How's he doing, Felicia?"

The maid looked over to him with a smile, "Much better. Though, it's going to leave a scar, of course, ad he'll have to stay in bed for a few days. A week at least, but he'll be safe to move around without much bleed by then if he doesn't move around much. If we have someone more experienced at healing then myself, then he may get better sooner. Still, if Ron hadn't told me to take out that piece of metal, I fear the injury would be much harder to take care of."

"To think such a small thing could put Kaze into such a fatal situation, such as blood loss. Speaking of which," Kamui spoke up with a frown and turned to the man, "How did you know that there would be that piece of metal in him, Ron? When we saw him, we feared he was shot with an arrow, but a small piece of metal?"

Ron sighed, "Should've known that you won't know about these little gadget…"

With that, Nanami watched as the man pulled out a small silver device from his pocket and placed it on the ground before them. When he was about to sit back, Nanami stared at the man firmly as he let out a sigh and nodded, "I got it. You don't much about it yourself too."

Remaining seated on the tatami floor, Muroboshi continued as he picked up the weapon again for them to see, "See. This here is called a gun."

"A 'gun'?" Kamui said with a frown.

"It's a mechanical weapon from our country." Nanami said with a frown, "I've never seen what it could do to a person till now, but on of our friends said that it can shot out those 'bullets' at people and can take many lives, just by pulling the trigger. It's extremely dangerous."

As their eyes widen in shock, Ron nodded with a smile, "Of course, depending on where the person gets shot, it can be dangerous and kill them instantly. It can also cover more ground than those arrows of yours. Also, it's suppose to be considered illegal to hold one from… Hey, are we really in a different country?"

Nanami frowned as he asked her this, "It would seem so. Princess Azura and her sister said that this place is called Hoshido."

Hearing this, Corrin grimaced, "If it's such a dangerous thing to have, then why do you have one, Ron?"

The man shrugged, "It's illegal, sure. But, I needed something to protect myself."

Hearing this, everyone shifted uncomfortably as Ron spoke up, "Well, as long as you guys aren't my enemies, this gun isn't for you, of course."

After some silence, Azura turned to Nanami, "Have you wielded such a thing before?"

The girl shook her head and pulled out her kunai, "I was only taught how to use my Kunai and shurikans. I've never heard of what a gun was until I've met this friend of ours. Muroboshi revealed his not too long after that friend joined us."

Hearing this, Kamui frowned, "You don't think that this friend of yours shot Kaze during the battle out of fear, did you? Anyone would've panicked when they find themselves in a situation like that."

However, Nanami shook her head, "No."

As she earned everyone's eyes, she continued, "I saw from the woods. There was someone hiding in the trees from afar. They were purposely shooting at the people from both sides with concise aims. He tried to shoot me when I was trying to save him. Hearing this, Muroboshi frowned, "Someone tried to shoot you? Hm…"

Hearing this, only one thought came to her mind as she recalled their only other friend that also wields a gun, "Do you think-?"

Moroboshi shook his head, "Nah. Though I'm not too sure myself, but I don't think he'd be the one shooting during the fighting. He said he's willing to join your group and not hunt you and your friends down. I don't see what would make him want to go against his own words, especially when that barrier girl is also there."

Hearing this, Azura looked up with a raised brow, "Barrier girl?"

"…We have another friend and our comrade." Nanami explained after some hesitations, "She can create barriers to protect us and our ships from outside attacks."

Hearing this, Azura's eyes widen in surprise, "Really? I didn't know that one of your friend could do that. I recall Queen Mikoto being able to do that as well."

Nanami's eyes widen in surprise as she recalled the woman in disbelief for she looked nothing like her friend, "Mikoto? As in Mikoto Kuga?"

Azura shook her head, "So that's her name? No, I'm afraid not. The former queen never had a last name, you see. But, I curious. Nanami, does all your friends have abilities?"

The girl looked to Muroboshi, who shrugged and said, "Nope. I'm not an esper, just a normal human being."

"An 'esper'?" Felicia tilted her head in confusion, "Now, what's that?"

"It would seem that's what people would call us." Nanami said with a frown, "One of our other friends said that there was suppose to be nine of us with abilities. However, there was ten of us in total on a ship only meant for those with powers. Aside from Muroboshi and one of our other friend, there's suppose to be one more of us that doesn't have powers, but…"

"Well, there's ten." Muroboshi finished with a smile.

"That's a lot and it does sound rather confusing…" Corrin said with a frown, "But I was able to get most of it. So then, if your from another country, what were you doing there in Hoshido?"

"Nanami told me that they just found themselves in Hoshido." Azura spoke as eyes shifted to her, "Remember when Ryoma and his retainers said that they saw a girl in foreign clothing running around in the castle garden?"

Hearing this, Nanami's eyes widen in shock as Azura just smiled reassuringly, "It's all right, Nanami. I can understand your reason for lying to us. You were the girl that appeared in the castle garden yesterday, didn't you?"

Hearing this, Nanami grimaced with uncertainty and fear before slowly nodding her head, "Yes. After you told me where the castle was, I realized that was actually behind the castle wall. I've only discovered today that the person I nearly ran into was your brother as well."

Hearing this, Muroboshi chuckled, "Well, I'm glad that I was in a pine tree, then. Better that than hunted down by some ninjas."

Nanami gave the man a short glare before turning back to Azura, "I apologize for lying to you. Are the ninjas still…"

Azura shook her head with a smile, "They gave up chasing you after Saizo and Kagero saw you jump off that wall. They thought you didn't make it. Ryoma tried to get them to stop chasing after you since you are only a child, but it seems you gave him a scare when you just appeared like that."

As the princess giggled, Nanami could only glance down to the ground embarrassing as she recalled that specific event and what she had probably looked like during then, as well as the annoying isult as being referred to as a child. Kamui and his sister's eyes widen in shock as Corrin spoke up stunned, "W-wait. You were that girl, who jumped off the roof?!"

She could hear Muroboshi chuckle again, "It seems you've gotten yourself quite a reputation."

He wanted to give the man another glare, but refrained from doing so as she was already tired from all the things that occurred today. Azura turned to the two, "So, are the two of you going to continue searching for your other friends?"

Hearing this, Nanami nodded. However, Muroboshi frowned, "That'd be a bad idea."

She turned to him as he continued, "With this war going on, we could get wrapped up in all this. A gun can take down a lot of people. However, getting surrounded by those soldiers out there could get us killed."

Nanami didn't know what to say. He was right. Though she really wanted to go and find her friends and comrades, they don't want to get wrapped up in the war itself, especially from them as they were espers. Out of the blue, Kamui spoke up, "Well, how about you travel with us, then?"

Besides his sister nodding with a smile, everyone looked to the man with a shocked expression as he reasoned, "Of course, we're a part of this war going on, but, in comparison to having the two of you travels these lands where the war could possibly influence, you'd have our protection as a group."

Hearing this, Nanami immediately shook her head, "No, we can't possibly bother you for something like this."

His sister shook her head, "No, we insist. You and your friends helped save Kaze with your knowledge of these weapons from your country. You didn't have to do that, but you did. Let this be our way of thanking you and your friend, Nanami."

Hearing this, the girl frowned before the man spoke up, "It'd be a good idea since we didn't know much about this country. Why not? I mean, even I didn't even know there was still samurais and knights still here in this era."

Hearing this, the twins frowned in confusion before Azura spoke up, "In any case, I still have something to show you at the Bottomless Canyon.

"'Bottomless Canyon'?" Nanami said with confusion.

"It's as the name applies." Kamui said with a nod, "A place where there are Canyons with ravines so deep that you can't see the bottom of it all. But what do you want to show us there?"

"Something that I'm afraid I can't mention about here." Azura said with a frown, "But I promise that I'll tell you in a bit."

She turned to Nanami, "How about you and your friend stay here with Lilith and keep watch of Kaze. He can't move around in his current condition and I believe he would try to return to Hoshido while like that."

Hearing this, Nanami was about to nod before her eyes widen upon realization, "Wait! But, there's still that shooter outside. You could get shot too!"

After some thought, she heard a sigh as Muroboshi stood up as he placed his gun in his coat pocket, "It doesn't seem the understand the danger of being shot by these things. I guess that I'll have to go with them then."

At this, Kamui looked up in surprise, "But, I'm sure you're just as tired as Nanami is here."

The man sighed, "And I'll be in just as much trouble when I hear you guys got killed with these guns. As someone who uses them constantly, I'm familiar with these dangers. They can even be used to carry out undercover missions. If someone's after you with a gun, it's already just as bad as if someone's after you with a knife. Best if you have someone, who's already familiar with these thing. In fact, your friend here was already aimed for it once during that battle, in case you haven't noticed. Huh, I thought it was strange when none of you reacted to the sound of the gun firing."

Azura gasped in shock, "So, that's what it was?!"

Left with no choice, Corrin frowned, "We may have to bring him along them, Kamui."

Kamui nodded with a frown of his own, "Yes, but make sure to watch out for yourself as well, Ron. We don't have an armory, yet. So, there won't be any protection for you besides us when there's a battle. We may not have these 'guns', but we still have arrows and blades that can also do much harm."

"Got it." the man replied with a laidback tone that causes much doubt on the girl.

After their conversation, Felicia gave the girl a couple of basic knowledge of taking care of the ninja's wounds, incase he does plan on trying to get back out of this other world called the 'Astral Plane' before leaving with her two superiors.

* * *

It was silent as the group returned from their battle to bring back their siblings. As clearly seen, they were unsuccessful in their mission to bring back their sibling. After setting up camp in the dark Nohrian territory, a pink armored knight and a red hair mercenary entered the campground as a soldier led them to a larger pale gray tent lit by the torches inside. As they entered, all four siblings, including a woman with long purple wavy hair and black female armor, were seen speaking with one another with a frown or a look of disappointment on their faces till the two arrival appeared. Seeing them, the purple hair woman spoke, "You've returned, Selena. How did it go?"

The mercenary bowed, "It was as you suspected, Lady Camilla. Hans launched an undercover attack on the Northern Fortress. I was able to warn the servants before he reached the place. However, I don't know what happened to them after Hans' began his attack. I was also able to escort the maid, Flora, and the girl out of the structure as the attack occurred and met up with Effie as planned before taking Flora back to the castle."

Hearing this, Effie bowed, "I've brought the girl to Casita and she agreed to aid the girl for us."

After their report, Elise smiled cheerfully, "I knew we could count on her! Great work, Effie!"

Camilla nodded with a smile, "You did a wonderful job saving this 'Koharu' my siblings have spoke of and Flora, Selena."

Despite the good news, Xander only nodded, "So, those two were willing to go that far. No doubt word would soon get to Father. I wonder how would Iago plan on explaining himself for this event."

Leo frowned, "No doubt that man will have an excuse for this event."

The princesses dismissed their retainers before turning back to their conversation.

Leo spoke, "Now that the barrier is gone, there's nothing stopping our kingdoms from entering into a full-scale war."

Camilla nodded, "I knew that this would happen eventually. The Hoshidans have put down all the negotiations Father attempted with them after all."

Elise frowned sadly, "But how are we going to tell Father that we couldn't take over the capital today?"

As she said this, grim and heavy silence hung in the air before Xander said to her, "Elise, how is your retainer, Arthur? If heard he was suddenly injured in midst of the battle today."

At once, the girl looked up with a serious expression as she could, "He seems better now. It seems that he was shot through the arm today. He said that he didn't even see any archer aiming for him either and there was no arrow. He also have this strange burn mark on his leg. I've never see anything like this before."

At her words, Camilla looked up in surprise, "My! I remembered getting a burn on my arm today as well and something shot past me while I was high up with Marzia, but there were no enemy mages in sight or archers. Also, at that height, there shouldn't be any archers or mages that could get us as easily. It was so strange."

Leo frowned, "That's unusual. I thought I heard something off today during the battle. It sounded a bit like some kind of explosion, but I thought I was just be mishearing things."

From their description, Xander frowned. Was there a third party attacking them from afar? But, who would dare to attack them during the battle? And, more importantly, how? Should he report this to their Father and see what he thinks of this situation? Of course, this could also be another one of the tricks they're enemy were pulling on them, but…

* * *

As night fell, Lilith floated into the room with some berries in a bag. The sudden arrival of the 'Astral Dragon' nearly made her draw out her blade as the being made no sound when it suddenly slid open the door. Though hesitant at the dragon's offer of food, Nanami's stomach growled loudly at the sight of the berries and began to eat them with the dragon. The being who reintroduced herself to her told her stories of how she came to meet the royal twins as a bird before serving them as a stable girl in her human form and giving that up to save them from a possible death. While they talk, she suddenly realized that she was still in her tattered kimono and decided to go to a different room to change quickly after the dragon offered to keep watch as she did so. After changing into a pale red and pink kimono, she soon returned to the room where the dragon offered her a seat and some more fruits. Through out their talk, the girl listened to her with great interest. She had never seen anything like this place full of magic and dragons. As Lilith began to talk with her about the more recent battles, Nanami soon learned that those dragons she saw in the skies were actually another mystical creature called a wyvern and the winged horses in the army the man, Ryoma, led were called Pegasus. As they talked, Nanami grew really interested in this place full of thing that would only appear in your imagination as a child. Then, Lilith asked after swallowing the last bit of her peach, "So, I heard from my superiors that you and your friends all have abilities and that you're all traveling to get to a place, but what about your parents, Nanami? Are they really okay with making you go with your friends without any communications?"

After some thoughts, she decided to tell the little being the truth. The girl shook her head, "Actually, I don't know what Father would think."

Hearing this, the dragon nearly sunk to the ground before rising back up and looking at the girl with a look of concern, "W-what do you mean? Did something happen between the two of you, Nanami?"

Hesitant, the girl continued, "I told Princess Azura and Princess Sakura that I was ordered to go with the people that then became my friends, but the truth was that I ran away from home. To escape from my Father."

After some silence, the dragon turned to her, "May… May I ask why you ran away?"

"…I was scared."

"Scared?" the dragon repeated with a frown.

"For as long as I can remember, Father had always been strict, even before I realized that I had an ability." Nanami explained nervously, "When we discovered this, my father stopped working as a farmer and began to train me to become a ninja. We were descended from a line of famous ninjas, after all." After some silence, she continued, "Since I was young, my father ordered me to use my abilities on people that our clients want us to use them on to make a living, rather than farming. My Father had become stricter and harsher than he once was before we discovered my ability, and I was never in the position to go against his orders. Because of that, we would always get chased by pursuers for using my abilities on the people and I would always have to take what's important to them."

With a nod, Lilith finished, "So, you took the chance to runaway when you had it, then?"

Nanami nodded in silence. After a while, the dragon asked, "If you may, would you tell me what's this ability of yours?"

The girl, however, remained silent. Finally, Lilith looked up and smiled, "Well, I'm glad that you ran away when you did. That would mean that you won't have to follow your Father's orders anymore and you're free to decide on what you want to do for yourself."

Hearing those words, Nanami frowned upon hearing them. It felt like something foreign to her, but she felt happy inside and slowly smiled with a nod, "I suppose you're right about that. Thank you for listening to my story, Lilith."

The dragon smiled, "Well, thank you for telling me them. It must have been difficult to do so. Talking about the past is not easy for everyone, after all. Now, I wonder when Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin is going to return? It's getting awfully late too."

Nanami nodded in silence. They've been gone since the afternoon and had yet to return. She recall the dragon telling her that, to get back to this castle, all they had to do was call her and she'd teleport them to this place. However, it's been hours now and they still haven't returned at all. Nanami frowned as she could feel the sense of fear and concern wash over her. Could something have happened to them? Lilith frowned and glanced to Nanami, "I'll go check the surrounding area at my shrine. You stay here, all right?"

The girl nodded, "I don't know how war is like, but please be careful, Lilith."

Hearing this, the dragon nodded with a bright smile, "Ah. Don't worry about a thing, Nanami. If something happens, I'll help take you and Kaze to a safer place."

As she was about to float outside, the dragon froze before turning around, "Oh and Nanami, about what we talked about, I'll keep it a secret for you since it seems you don't want many to know about it. But, I think you should try talking more with others around you. It must be hard to trust someone you just met, but I promise that there are still people that you can trust here and that includes Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin. Please give it some thought, okay?"

Hearing this, Nanami hesitantly nodded with a small smile as she silently prayed for the safety of the dragon and her friends. After the dragon closed the door behind her, Nanami remained seated in her place as she began to finish the remainder of her portion of fruits. It wasn't much of a nutritious meal, but it wasn't junk food and it satisfied her hunger for now. She looked back to the ninja still sleeping under his blankets. She recalled how serious a bullet wound could be from their comrade back on their ship. However, it would seem that this place's healing abilities really helped the man according to Moroboshi. Soon, her thoughts turned to the rest of her friends and comrades. It was only an assumption when she came here and met Azura and Sakura, but it seems that, after finding Moroboshi, she and everyone else were indeed mysteriously brought to this place. And that light. Just what was it? At least, she was glad that those ninjas have stopped chasing after her after thinking that she was dead. It wasn't the last time that she had gone through something as terrifying as that, but she didn't want to go through that again either way. Suddenly, she heard the sheets began to shuffle and lifted her head only to find the man slowly opening his eyes.

"W-where am I?" the man muttered before trying to sit up, "Urgh!"

Suddenly, he clutched his chest where the wound was. Nanami immediately rushed over to the man in shock, "Y-you can't get up, yet! You're still injured."

As she helped the man back on his back, she was internally panicking. She didn't know what to do besides what Felicia instructed her. To make sure the man remains rested and not to let him get up or he would reopen that fragile healing the maid was able to work on him. She had saw her reusing her magic on the ninja as the wound was only slowly healing where as the Hoshidan princess was able to heal as quickly from her memory of that previous night. The man looked up to the girl in bewilderment, "W-Where am I?"

Nanami frowned with a look of confusion before she answered, "I think Lilith said that this place was called the 'Astral Plane'. How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?"

The man grimaced, but said, "I'm feeling better. Thank you. The 'Astral Plane'? Hm… But, may I ask what happened? I remember I was on the battle field fighting Nohrians."

"I found you collapsed during the battle and dragged you away from there. You were shot by a dangerous weapon back there." Nanami said with a look of concern, "Prince Kamui's maid, Felicia, and my friend helped treat your wound. Then, he and Princess Corrin wanted to bring you here to rest. Princess Corrin said that this was to be a place for the soldiers' quarters in the future. They let you borrow this room for now, since they don't have an infirmary yet."

As if stunned, the man's eyes shot open in surprise, "Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin?! Can you tell me where they are right now?"

Nanami frowned. She was taught to mask her emotions since she was young, yet this man was doing the opposite of it all. She answered, "Princess Azura wanted to show them something at the Bottomless Canyon and haven't been back since this afternoon with a friend of mine. I don't know why they still haven't returned yet. But, Felicia said that you can't go moving around yet or your wound would open again. She something about nearly cutting an 'artery' or something."

The man, Kaze frowned, "I was that close to death with just one shot? Just how did I fell with just one shot? I would've seen the enemy fire, but…"

"The culprit was in the trees across the battle field from the woods." she said with a frown, "You were shot by someone hiding in the trees with a special weapon that shoots out small metal pieces. In my country, they're considered illegal weapons to hold. I have no clue as to how they or us got here."

"'Us'?" the ninja said with a frown.

Nanami grimaced as she was unsure as to whether or not the man would believe her, but it was the truth and, so, she explained, "My comrades and I were on a journey on our ship when we woke up yesterday and found ourselves in this land separated. So far, I was only able to find one of my teammates while the others are still missing. It was also thanks to Princess Azura that she found him on the battlefield this morning. We're not accustomed to war and can't take part without being told to do so. Even if we were, I don't think I'd be able to do much with my abilities."

Hearing this, Kaze raised a brow and glanced at the girl, " _You_ take part in a war? But, you're just a child. Why would they put a child in the front lines?"

Nanami glared in annoyance at being referred to as a child, but she only frowned and said, "In any case, I was told that you must stay in bed while we wait for their return. Princess Corrin and Prince Kamui had been waiting for you to come to for a while before they decided to leave. They were very worried about you."

"They did?" the ninja said with a look of surprise, "But, I'm a Hoshidan ninja."

Nanami raised a brow in confusion, "But they said that you were a friend of theirs. Was that not true?"

At this, the man frowned, "Well, I did bring them back from Nohr…"

As the man muttered something else incoherent, Nanami glanced to the small paper-covered window. There was sun light shining through anymore. Only the light of the interior candles reflecting off of it. She was growing worried as to where the group and her teammate have gone. However, perhaps if it was that man, they would be all right, she hoped. Muroboshi had been one of the people to have stayed the longest on their ship and turned out to be the traitor amongst them when Mikoto's friend was still the enemy hunting them down. Despite this, he was now their ally and, though she still had her doubt on occasion, trusted his skills with the gun at least, as well as the safety of her new friends on these lands. He had a reason to do so and, that alone, was enough to convince her that he wouldn't go back on his words. She just hoped whatever was happening wasn't as bad as she feared.

As she did this, the man just watched the girl silently with a frown. This child admitted that she and her friends had come from a foreign country. Not only that, but the weapon that shot him was also from her country and is said to be illegal. However, even the girl admitted to not knowing whether how or why this happened. He just happened to be one of the unfortunate ones to get hit by this weapon that shoots out these metal pieces, but, to think that the prince and princess would save him after being exiled by their siblings.

As Nanami was still staring at the window slightly dazed in her worry, the man's voice snapped her back to reality, "Pardon me, but I don't think I've asked for your name."

The girl nodded, "My name is Nanami Shiranui. I was told that your name is Kaze, correct?"

The green ninja nodded, "Yes, that's correct. Nanami, you said that you and your friends suddenly found yourself in Hoshido. I know this may sound personal, but can you tell me where did you find yourself yesterday?"

Hearing this, Nanami remained silent as she tried to keep up her oblivious pokerface while ideas of what to answer race through her mind. She slipped. Because of her casual replies, she accidentally revealed that they had been randomly sent to different parts of the land, meaning anywhere. To make matters worse, she had only recalled that the two ninjas she encountered worked under the prince of the kingdom. Does this man also work for him too? Suddenly, she heard footsteps running down the wooden floor hall causing her to snap her attention to the door and place a hand over the pocket where her kunai hid. As the door slide open, a couple familiar faces appeared as a cheerful voice called out to them, "We're back! I'm sorry it took so long, Nanami."

It was Princess Corrin, Felicia and Muroboshi. Seeing this return, Nanami let out a sigh of relief and stood up with a small smile, "You're back!"

As they walked in, Corrin glanced over to the ninja and gasped, "Kaze! You're awake!"

Hearing this, all eyes turned to the man laying on the futon and looking at the princess with a look of surprise.

"Princess Corrin…" the ninja muttered weakly with a grimace of what looked to be uncertainty.

As they rushed over to the man, Muroboshi walked over to the girl and picked something up before handing it to her, "Here. This is yours, right?"

It was her kunai. Her eyes widen in surprise before looking through her pockets. It wasn't there, but she recalled being able to touch it before they came in. It must've dropped when she stood up just now. She took her kunai and placed it back in her pocket. The man smiled and patted her head before letting out a yawn and turned to walk away. He then sat on the tatami floor with his back to the wall, "Man, I didn't think I'd be moving around that much today. I think I'm going to take a nap now. Just call me when I'm needed. Didn't think this place would require this much manual labor."

Hearing him say this, the girl was surprised. Did the man actually just said he did manual work? She recalled all the times he had always skipped out on their chores and they'd find him either still asleep in his room or missing somewhere on their ship doing his own thing. It got especially more difficult when her comrades and friends tried to think of a way to get him to work. When he did, it turned out to be a disaster while she was made to help him because they were of the same team among their group. With a worried look, she turned to Princess Corrin, who glanced back and smiled, "Muroboshi really helped us a lot today at the Bottomless Canyon. Just let him rest… Oh."

Seeing the slightly surprised look on her face, Nanami looked back only to find that her teammate had fallen asleep right then and there. Corrin chuckled, "And I was about to let him use one of the available quarters here."

Nanami frowned and walked over to them man. She bent down and shook his shoulder, "Muroboshi. Muroboshi…"

It was no use. The man was out as soon as he had finished speaking. That or the man just decided to ignore them. As Nanami left out a sigh of dismay, Corrin said with a smile, "I'll go fetch Azura and my brother. You just stay here with Felicia, Nanami. I doubt you'd be able to move him on your own anyway."

"Lady Corrin!" the maid said with an eager expression, "How about you let me go fetch Lord Kamui and Princess Azura? You've spent so much of your energy running around in-"

"F-Felicia!" Corrin interrupted the maid with a look of horror across her face, "Don't!"

The maid gasped, "I-I'm so sorry. I almost forgot about Lady Azura's warning. Still, please just let me go fetch them for you. I'm sure you must be tired after all the fighting today."

"F-fighting?" Nanami said with a look of surprise.

They were fighting against enemy soldiers? So, that was why Muroboshi looked so tired. She immediately recalled the battle scene. However, Nanami was more surprised that they were able to get the man to do something. She supposed that it must be the fighting after all. She wondered what did they had seen at the Bottomless Canyon. However, seeing that both Felicia and Corrin refused to tell her for unknown reasons, she supposed that it may be for the best in the end. After seeing to the ninja's condition, Felicia helped Nanami bring the drowsy Muroboshi to one of the rooms decided to be one of the man's quarters that the royal siblings offered as the twins went to speak with the ninja. Apparently the two had decided how to arrange the large building so that it can rest as many people as possible and in case they were people of different kingdoms. To her surprise, the twins had decided to take the rooms in the tree branches as their rooms long before they had arrived. She had never thought the twins would go for something like that. She guessed that there were more to the royal family than she had initially thought. Not long after getting the drowsy man in his own bed and Felicia saving the both of them before he could unconsciously grab one of the two girls, Azura came and led the two to their rooms, much to the maid's stunned and horrified expression for their reversed roles. Thankfully, as the princess strongly insisted and reasoned, the maid gave in much to her disappointment. Along the way, the two struck up quite a conversation that included the maid's dismay in her own clumsiness that the girl had yet to witness and tried to apologize to the princess profusely if they had not reached the maid's room at that moment. After saying their good nights to the maid, Azura began to lead the girl to her room as well.

"You know, you've been awfully quiet as of late, Nanami." Azura commented with a look of concern, "Is something wrong?"

Hearing this, the girl looked up with a troubled expression, "O-Oh. No, nothing's wrong, Princess Azura. I just don't have much to talk about. Sorry."

The woman smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Nanami. I suppose that a lot of things happened today."

After some thought, the woman continued, "Nanami, this may sound personal and I apologize in advance if it is, but how often have you been in a war setting?"

The esper looked up and thought a bit before answering, "I'm afraid never, Princess Azura. My friends and I were told that we were supposed to go to a place that prevents thing like this, but we rarely ever take part in them."

The princess frowned thoughtfully, "A place that could prevent wars? That does sound like a dream come true, but how would they be able to do that?"

The girl shook her head, "I don't know."

Azura looked to the girl in confusion, "Hmm… Then, why would your father order you to go join them?"

After some thoughts, Nanami finally spoke, "A-Actually, I wasn't ordered to do so. I deeply apologize, Azura. But, the truth was that I ran away from my Father. I was worried that telling you this may be leaking my whereabout to him, if he tried to catch me. My comrades and friends found me while I was wandering about and insisted that I join them instead. I didn't have anything with me or a goal in mind after I escaped from my Father, after all."

Azura's eyes widen in surprise before she remained calm again with a frown, "It's all right, Nanami. I understand. You were scared that he'd catch you again, weren't you. I don't want to be nosy, but can you tell me why you ran away?"

As she said this, Nanami could feel the sweat crawl down the back of her neck as she frowned in silence. Seeing this, the princess shook her head with a smile, "It's fine. You don't have to tell me, if it makes you uncomfortable. Ah, here we are."

Nanami looked to where the princess's gaze fell upon and saw a familiar looking door much like Muroboshi's door. Azura opened it and the two took a glance inside. There was a bed, a shelf, a small wardrobe, a desk, a window, and a small table with an empty vase that she didn't see in her teammate's. On the table sat her small bundle of clothes. Perhaps Lilith was here before? She recall the little dragon carrying the bundle out of the ninja's room. As she walked in, Azura smiled, "If there's anything you need, just remember to let me or Felicia know. Oh, I forgot to mention that a new soldier have joined us today."

Nanami looked up in surprise with a slightly widen eyes, "A new soldier?"

The princess nodded, "Yes. His name is Gunter. He works as Kamui and Corrin's retainer. They told me that he was a former soldier of Nohr before serving under them. If I recall correctly, he's also a seasoned veteran as well and wise. I'd ask for all the questions to go to him, but, since he's new here too, just bring any questions you have to me. I'll be in the room left of yours. Convenient, right?"

Nanami nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Princess Azura."

As the princess smiled and was about to close the door, she suddenly stopped and opened it again, "If you'd like, Nanami, you can come see me at the lake right of here tomorrow. I'll be practicing my singing before we head back outside of the Astral Plane. You're welcome to come and listen."

"At the lake?" Nanami said with a feeling of surprise behind her unchanged expression.

"Oh, do you have plans with your friend tomorrow? I didn't want to trouble you." Azurar said with a troubled expression.

But, Nanami shook her head with a smile, "No. I can come."

Seeing her smile, Azura grinned in relief, "That's great. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night!"

"Good night!" Nanami replied as she watched the girl close the door shut.

It was okay, right? She just wanted to follow Lilith's advice and she certainly felt like she can trust the woman with her story. The woman had helped her numerous times and she was very thankful for it. Her actions reminded her much of that pink hair girl, though she had a hard time communicating with them sometimes. After some thought, she shook her head. She'd decided to put her trust in the woman. Azura had helped her numerous times and never once did she criticize or raise her suspicions towards her actions. Like her friends, she was trusting and could be trusted with her story. She just hoped that it won't do anything to harm her in anyway as she had done so before.

* * *

In the land of Izumo, Mikoto was hard at work cleaning up the shop after the last patient left with their bundle of herbal medicine and the old healer's instruction. It's only been a three days after her work began and she's been living with the elderly man. The healer, whom she later learned was Hideki, was very patient with educating her around the shop as she felt like she was slowly getting better at this. During the days, Izana would come by and see her when he had the time. Even he was pleased with her progress. As she was walking back to the counter after their lunch, she heard the entrance slide open revealing the familiar looking lord walking in with a bright smile, "Well, Good afternoon~, Hide, Kuga!"

Seeing the man, Mikoto smiled, "Oh, Good afternoon to you too, Duke Izana. Are you here to see Mr. Hideki? He's currently in the back writing down the records. I can let him know that you're here, if you like?"

The man laughed, "Oh, it's fine, Kuga. I'm actually dropping by to see you."

"But, Mr. Hideki would be disappointed if you left without notifying him of your arrival." Mikoto said before he looked back at him with a look of surprise, "Wait, you brought someone here to see me?"

"Yes." Izana said, "I've brought a friend along with me, you see. He's come to Izumo to visit for a bit and is not much of a happy camper right now, so I thought I'd introduce him to someone closer to his age."

"A friend?" the girl said with a look of surprise and curiosity.

Though she's seen many customer, adult and children alike, there weren't many teens in the area as she thought there would be. It was only yesterday that she had just met with a boy around her age who works for a butcher shop just around the corner of the street. Though she was happy to find someone to speak with, that young man was always invading her personal space often being a loudmouth and talking over her constantly. She wasn't sure if all the boys here were like that, but she was really irritated with him and disliked every minute with him while she often wished to speak with the children and adults instead. Honestly, she was already preferring her teammates and comrades rather than him and she knows one being a _much_ louder mouth than him. Still, the idea of talking with someone around her age did interest her, though she wasn't quite sure what kind of "happy" camper he would be.

Izana glanced over to the opened door, "You can come in now~."

At his words, three people came in. I front of the two was a young man that looked to be her age with a long silver ponytail, blue clothing, and held a tall bow without a string in his hand. Behind him stood two figures who looked to be slightly older than herself. A woman with a blue ponytail, black tradition armors for lancers, wore orange and dark blue kimono followed with blue leggings, blue boots, and blue and deeper orange gauntlets strapped around her wrists, In one hand she held a long tradition naginata. Next to her stood a man with brown hair tied in a bun that looked to be rather different than one of her teammates, wore light brown armor with gold-like rims, also wore guantlets that was of the same color as his armor, had on purple and white clothing, and wore sandals. On his belt hung a Katana. She looked to them with a surprised expression. These were soldiers, not regular citizens, but she knew better than to judge a book by their cover. Izana never brought someone to see her before, so there must've been a reason as to why now. She looked to the lord, who smiled and gestured, "This here is the second prince of Hoshido, Prince Takumi, and the two behind him are his personal retainers, Oboro and Hinata."

Stunned, she gasped. A prince?! As the two retainers nodded in greeting, Mikoto bowed, "H-hello, My name i-!"

Out of the blue, she banged her forehead on the front desk making a loud noise through the room and spectacularly, if she may add. As Izana tried his best to stifle his laughs, the prince's eyes widen in shock as she rubs her forehead.

"Kuga!" Hideki's voice sounded through the house, "Is everything all right up front?!"

"Y-yes!" she answered back as she tries to regain herself since pride was already broken with this one act.

"Woah!" the samurai said with a look of surprise, "All you sure? Cause that sounds really bad."

"I-I assure you I'm really okay. Thank you for worrying, though." Mikoto said with a smile, "A-anyway, my name is Mikoto Kuga."

The prince raised a brow in surprise, "Mikoto?"

Realizing what the duke had told her before, she quickly added, "Oh, that right… If you like you can just call me Kuga. I only just started working here a few days ago as Hideki's assistant."

"That and she's also from another world." Izana adds quickly.

As the prince gives the man a bewildered expression, Mikoto gasped in shock and glances to the duke with a frown, "I don't think you're suppose to casually say that aloud, Duke Izana! Also, who would believe that?!"

The man smiled, "Well~, I did tell him that you'd be working together in the future. So, it'd be best to get to know each other before that time comes, then!"

Mikoto glances back to the prince with a bewildered look, "Then, is the prince the one I'm suppose to help?"

"Nah~!" Izana answered with a chuckle, "The people have yet to arrive, but I did say that the two of you are destined to help this person. So, you're both comrades!"

Hearing this, the esper frowned before glancing back at the three. Besides the retainers, the prince was staring at the man as if something had sprouted out of his head. It was understandable, even she can hardly believe in this thing such as fate. If there was such a thing that went against her and her comrades, she'd be willing to go far to protect them with all the power she had. However, to her that she'd be working with a prince of all people…

As she thought this, Izana turned around and began to walk away as he waved, "Well, then I'll be taking my leave. Can't be late for my hair treatments. See ya~!"

As he was about to walk out the door, he stopped and turned around, "Oh! I'll have a servant prepare a guest room for you, Prince Takumi."

The archer gave the man a short nod before he left out the door. Once gone, the man shook his head with a grimace.

"I don't believe this." the prince said in obvious disbelief.

Mikoto sighed, but nodded, "Right. I'd agree if I wasn't stuck in a place that I don't know about. Well, I'm fortunate that Duke Izana would help me find a job and a place to stay."

The prince glanced to her in silence making Mikoto look back at him in confusion till he began to speak, "So, are you actually from Hoshido, then?"

Mikoto shook her head, "No. I'm not from Hoshido, Nohr, or Izumo. I'm actually from this country called Japan. However, the duke said that Japan doesn't exists here and I couldn't find it on the maps. So, I suppose I'll have to take Duke Izana's word for it, then."

Takumi narrowed his eyes in clear suspicion, "So, why are you here then?"

Mikoto could understand the young man's reason for his suspicion and it was a justified one to have. She couldn't blame the man for having it so.

"Duke Izana told me that I was brought here by their god, or something divine to them, to help out someone along with my friends." She answered truthfully with a frown, "But, I'm not sure if that is really true. However, it doesn't seem like Izana could lie about it. I just woke up in his garden three days ago and not on our ship. To be quite honest, even I don't know the situation or where my friends are right now. It's just me here as far as I know. …Um…"

Takumi's raised a brow as Mikoto's eyes shifted to the long arch of the bow, "What?"

"Well, if I may, is that a bow?" she hesitantly questioned with a frown, "It looks a lot like one and very decorative, if I may add. I've never seen one like it. However, where is the string? You won't be able to shoot your arrows without one. Did it snap?"

As she asks this, the swordsman's eyes widen in surprise, but the prince spoke, "You're trying to make you story sound pretty convincing if you're trying to make it sound like you don't know about the Fujin Yumi."

"T-The Fujin Yumi, you say?!"

They turned to the owner of the voice and saw Hideki standing in the door way to the back. The man's jaw nearly drop before turning to her, "Kuga, go make some tea, would you? I didn't think we'd have such important guests. You really ought to have told me, Kuga."

"Right!" the girl said before leaving her counter and hurrying to the back kitchen.

With the girl gone, Takumi turned to the healer, who led them to a seat around the table in the lobby.

"That girl, Kuga…" Takumi began as he took a seat and his retainers stood to the side.

"Ah, you mean, Kuga, Lord Takumi?" the man said with a smile, "I hired her three days ago. Izana brought her to see me after I talked with him about hoping to find an assistant."

Takumi frowned, "Izana said that she is of another world…"

The healer chuckled and sighed, "Ah, yes. So, it would seem that our lord have told you about her. She had told me that she's from a country called 'Japan'. From what I've heard, it sounds like it resembles Hoshido quite a bit."

"So, you believe her?" the price said with a look of surprise.

Hideki smiled and nodded, "Yes, milord. Lord Izana and I have been close friends for a really long time and I must say that there were many times that crazy things happen when you're around him, some being rather interesting events."

The old man chuckled as he added, "This also being one of them."

"So, you really believe in him when he said that things are 'destined' to happen?" Takumi asked with a look of confusion.

"Hah. Yes, Prince Takumi." The healer said with a nod, "Though, there was a time we tried to go against it to save my wife. However, she was physically too weak to fight back anymore and her fate unfortunately caught up to her. There was nothing any of us could do to save her."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry." Takumi said with a startled expression, "But, how would…Kuga help us? It doesn't look like she can use a weapon."

The healer nodded, "Yes. Well, When Lord Izana decided to have her work for me, he told me that, due to her ability from her world, he trusted her safety to me as she was also seeking to find a place to stay and work, and she's a really fast learner, if I may add. Also, she seems to be already well-educated."

"An ability?" Takumi said with a look of suspicion and surprise as did his retainers, "What kind of ability?"

Hideki shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know, Lord Takumi. They never told me. Only that she has an ability."

"I see..." The prince said in deep thought.

As Mikoto carefully set down the tray of tea on the square wooden, she heard someone walking through the door.

"Um… Is the healer here?"

She looked up and saw a woman and her child both standing at the front desk, "Oh! Mr. Hideki, we have some patients."

"Ah, right…" the healer said as he carefully got out of his chair, "Kuga, can you get some of the cold medicine ready just in case."

"Right!" Mikoto answered and returned to the desk after pouring the tea into the cups.

Not long after she bundled up the medicine, she heard someone walking through the doors.

"Hey, Kuga!"

She nearly groaned as the irritating voice called out to her. It was him again…

"Are you free right now?! Wanna let me show you around the place?"

She frowned before mustering a smile and turned around, "I'm sorry. I'm still a little busy a few more bags of could medicine and my shift have just begun. Thank you for your offer though. Perhaps another day?"

Despite her reasoning, the man smiled, "Then I can wait."

"Oh? What about your parent's butcher shop, Jirou?" Mikoto asked with a look of surprise masking her desire to grimace.

"It will be fine." He said with a laid back smile, "My parents are currently on their shift and I just finished my delivery."

Her heart sank. She really doesn't want him to be here of all times. There was even guests in the place. Though the man wasn't bad, she certainly found him to be really irritating, insisting that he'd be here to escort her whenever she had to deliver medicine. It was all right as first as she didn't know the area as well, but it's gotten worse over time after she started to know her way around. She wanted to say something, but decided against it and returned to her work, "If you say so…"

After packing what seemed to be the third bundle carefully measured with the scale she's become accustomed to, the man finally whispered to her, "Hey, Kuga. Who are those three sitting in the back?"

He was pointing to the prince drinking the tea at the table in the far back. Mikoto sold the bundle of medicine to the mother and her child, then glanced over and said, "Oh, that'd be Prince Takumi and his retainers. Archduke Izana came by for a visit and wanted him to wait here while the servants get his room ready."

Jirou's eyes widen in shock as he whispered, "You mean the second prince of Hoshido?! What's he doing here? Izumo is suppose to be a neutral kingdom."

Mikoto sighed as she grabbed some more herbs from one of the many shelves, "I don't know, but Duke Izana let him stay at his mansion. He probably just have his reasons."

Still, she could see the butcher's son grimaced, "It'd better be a reasonable one, then. I don't want Izumo become part of the war as well."

Mikoto frowned but remained silent. This was probably something the people of this country really worried about. After gathering the herbs for the fourth bag, Hideki walked out of the back followed by a man and his wife.

"Kuga." The man called, "Is the medicine ready?"

"Yes." She replied as the man walked over to the front table.

After checking through the herbs, the man nodded with a smile, "Good job, Kuga. This is perfect. Keep up the good work."

Mikoto smiled happily and bundled it up as she said, "Th-thank you, Mr. Hideki! But, I believe I still got a long way to go before I can know my why around. Here you go!"

She then handed the two bundles of herbal medicine and handed them to the mother and her son after receiving the money for them. She then pulled out a drawer and sorted out the currencies as she was taught, then returned to her work with a look of concern, "There's been a lot of people catching colds, isn't there?"

"Ah…" Hideki concurred with a nod and an anxious expression, "There's been cases of cold last year as well, but it was never this bad."

Suddenly, they heard someone clearing their throat and saw that it was Jirou.

"If you're done," he said, "I can show you around the place as promised."

Mikoto frowned, "I still need to work on my shift and pack up the cold medicine."

Th man frowned, "But you promised a couple minutes ago."

She felt like she wanted to boil over as he said this. She never recalled making such a promise with him, even during the past three days! Yet, he's insistent on taking her out from her work. Still, Mikoto frown only grew, "I'm afraid I can't go with you, Jirou. Also, I don't recall making any promises with you as far."

The healer frowned, "I'm sorry, Jirou. But, there's been so many patients as of late and I would still require Kuga's assistance. You're going have to ask her another day."

The man frowned, but, before he could say something, they heard something move from afar. Mikoto looked up. It was the Archduke and a couple of his servants walking through the door.

"Oh!" the man said in surprise, "Is something going on here?"

Suddenly, the man stiffed up, "N-no, I-I mean. Nothing, sir. I was just about to leave! See you tomorrow, Kuga!"

As the man rushed through the door and was soon out of sight, Mikoto quietly let out a sigh of relief and turned to Izana with a grateful smile, "Well, it's good to see you again, Duke Izana."

"Yes, welcome, Lord Izana." Hideki said with a smile, "Are you back for Prince Takumi?"

"Yes. The servants have finished preparing his room and I've just finished my appointment with my appointments~." the man said with a grin, "So, I thought I'd come by to see how you two were getting along."

Mikoto glances over to the young man in the back of the lobby getting ready to leave, "Well, I'd say it's a good start, though we'd only just met today."

"That's great~!" the duke said with a nod, "I was notified by the gods that the two of you would get along. Haha!"

Mikoto could only return a nervous smile to the man as he said, "So, Hideki. How have the people been as far?"

As Mikoto took this as her cue to return to her work, she heard footsteps as she began sorting out the herbs on the table. She looked up and saw that it was the prince.

"Oh!" she said in surprise, "Is there something you need, Prince Takumi?"

After some silence, the prince said, "You know, you could just tell him that he was bothering you, rather than let him walk up to you like this."

Mikoto nodded," Perhaps I would. That's if he's not getting into my space before I notice it."

It was true. If she had chosen to put up her barrier, it'd have taken less than a couple seconds to do so. However, that annoying man was always quick to close the distance between them, to which, even if she did, he'd get closer to her before the barrier could've been of any use. Also, she knew that the elderly man and the man's parents were close friends. She didn't want to shatter that close relation for a newcomer like her.

"Besides, even if I did start to take _physical_ action, it'd be impossible when he keeps getting annoyingly close to me." She whispered taking a quick glance to her superior, "Honestly, he'd be _miles_ away from me otherwise."

Hearing this, a small grin appeared the prince's face as he chuckled and said in disbelief, "Really? I find that hard to believe after seeing that."

Seeing this surprised her as she, in turn, couldn't help but smile as well and nodded with certainty, "Of course, I can. Don't judge people by the appearances. I really am that strong, you know, though not with my arms."

Though she sounded sarcastic, it was the truth. She'd have kept him miles away if she wanted.

"Well, you're going to have to prove that later on." the archer said with a shrug, "Well, I'll be returning to the castle, then. See you!"

Mikoto waved as both he and the duke left the clinic and back outside. The sky was already red as the sun began to set into the distant mountains. Seeing this, Hideki nodded with a smile, "It may be time to start closing the clinic for today."

"All right!" Mikoto replied with a nod and went to put away the remaining wrapped medicine into a specified box container before cleaning up the desk.

It was night when Mikoto changed into her white kimono and crawled into her bed. As she did so, she couldn't help but shiver as a cold breeze blew in through her window. Though unwilling, she got out of her warm sheets and went to lock the window with a wooden plank on the hinges of the window preventing it from growing any more stronger than it already did. As she did this, she recalled the conversation she had with the old healer.

"It's been getting cooler as of late, even though it's still spring…" Mikoto commented with concern, "I do hope the patients would be all right tonight."

She crawled back under her sheets and remembered her meeting with the prince. She certainly didn't think that she'd see a real prince before. However, he didn't seem much different than any other people. Well, she really shouldn't have thought that when she was the same as she came from a wealthy family. It most likely isn't anything like a royal family, but she was still much more well off than others. The man reminded her a bit of her other friend, whom she met outside of her ship. She didn't know if that was completely true, but it certainly did felt like it. However, her friend was much more special towards her than any other person she'd only just met. At the thought of the man and her other comrades, Mikoto started to feel a bit lonely. She really missed everyone and was really worried as to rather or not they'd be fine without her barriers. She frowned. She knew that some would be able to protect themselves with their ability, but she couldn't help but worry. If by any chance that god really is real, the she prayed that they keep her friends safe from any harm that may come to them.

After what felt to be two hours, Mikoto found herself still awake in bed after tossing and turning. Finally, she sighed in defeat and got out of bed. She was clearly stressed from all her worry and confusion. Perhaps, it would be best to practice her ability for a change. It have been a while since she had practiced her powers and, considering that Izana had introduced her to a future comrade who would be helping in aiding the mysterious person, she may as well train herself for a bit before going back to bed.

* * *

The prince and his two retainers was on their way back to the castle of Izumo as the samurai, Hinata, whispers over to his colleague, "Hey, doesn't it seem like our lord seem a bit happier than normal? I mean, he finally laughed back at the old man's clinic."

The woman shrugged, "Whatever it is, I'm just glad that Lord Takumi is much happier now. Perhaps, I should get his kimono finished for the dinner tonight! Oh, I can't wait!"

At the woman's enthusiasm, the samurai could only shrug and heave a sigh in defeat as he knew that no one came tear her apart from her hobby of tailoring clothing and loyalty towards their charge to which he understands as well. Out of the blue, a chilling breeze blew through the group as Hinata shuddered for a split second, "Say, is it just me or is it starting to get cold around here? Oboro?"

The lancer only frowned and shook her head in disbelief. Hearing this, Takumi frowned, "It's still in the middle of spring, though. It's too early for these signs to appear. I hope this isn't part of a trap from those Nohrians."

Izana smiled, "Now, I don't know about that. Izumo is a neutral country after all. Both Hoshido and Nohr are welcome here in need of shelter, just like you, Prince Takumi~."

The prince sighed, "That's not how a neutral country works, but all right, then. Still… Duke Izana, is it possible for my retainers to go take a look around, just in case?"

The man shrugged, "Well, if it would make you feel safer~, then you may, Prince Takumi. Just be careful not to cause a misunderstanding, all right~?"

"Right." the prince said with a nod, "Thank you, Duke Izana."

He then turned to his retainer, "I'll be in my room, so I'll be fine with just my Fujin Yumi. The two of you are to scan the place. Understood?"

"Yes, Prince Takumi!" the two said in unison before rushing off into the distance in the dark.

* * *

 **YueTian: I'm done! Well, I'll post this up so my other readers from my other stories, "Questions and Reason" and "Fe Awakening with Blossoms", can finish reading the first couple of chapters and decided as to whether or not, they plan on continue reading it. Since I was having my writer's block, I decided to go with whatever is still motivating me to continue and write my story which happened to be this one. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as I think of how to finish my next chapter of "Questions and Reasons", but I may just continue working with my other crossover fanfic, "FE Awakening with Blossoms". It's really annoying how these writer's blocks keep popping up, but, if there weren't any of these, then I suppose it wouldn't feel as rewarding in the end of it all. …And… I just realized that I said Kamui and Corrin was the third prince and third princess when they're both clearly suppose to have been thought to be the second… -_- Days when you realize just how dumb you've fallen when you rush. Oh, gosh… By the time you read this chapter, I'll have that already fixed and reuploaded for all you readers. I also realized something when I wrote out the first chapter. And, no, it's not about anymore errors that I have or will discover to have to fix, but that I have very few viewers… I really have to say this, because I found it really funny after seeing how personally successful my other stories have come in comparison to this and the reason? Norn 9 just isn't as well known or widely watched. Haha… Well, I really should've seen that coming.**

 **Mikoto: Just so you know, I did warn you about this.**

 **YueTian: Right. I forgot about that when I published the first chapter. In any case, I'm going to take a look at my other chapter and see what I can do. There's got to be a way around this writer's block. It's getting annoying. Oh! Also, I have some midterms coming up this week and would require this entire week to prepare for it. So, I ask that you wait for a few additional days to a week for my updates. I still have school, just so you all remember. I'm a student too and sadly. Still, I'll work hard, so please wait for a bit before I can post up any new updates! Thank you very much! Now for the title…**


	3. Chapter 3: A Bookworm VS A Shut-In

A Bookworm VS. A Shut-In

Koharu woke up seeing the wooden ceiling above her head. That's right. She recalls the events that led her to the underground city. Never had she thought that she would see something like this one day. As she sat up in her bed, she looked around her room. It was the same as before. A bit dusty in some parts. Nothing a bit of cleaning couldn't fix as she recalled one of her friends would use to say. She smiled and got out of her bed to the dusty wooden floor. It was difficult to adjust to her changing life style, but she was determined to do her best regardless. If she be careful, she'll be just fine. As she opened the door, she gasped in surprise as did the other elderly woman behind it. The woman, Casita, laughed, "Well, I was about to come and wake your sleepy head up, but it seems that you've done the job for me! Good Morning, Koharu!"

"Good morning, Casita!" the girl said with a bright smile and let the woman in.

Casita walked over to the chest and began to rummage through it, "Now, today I'll be having you help around the house, so let me get you some clothing ready for you. There!"

The woman then pulled out the red and white village dress and put it up against the girl before she smiled widely, "This will do very well! Can you change into this for me, dear?"

Koharu nodded and held the short-sleeved dress in her hands before she began to change as Casita continued to rummage through the chest. It wasn't long after she finished changing into it did Casita pulled out a pair of below-knee boots, white stockings, and a large handkerchief, or was it a bandana? She wiped the boots of with a wet cloth and handed them to Koharu, "Here you go! A pair of old boots my daughter once wore and my old hair kerchief!"

"Hair kerchief?" Koharu repeated with a dumbfounded look, "Um. How do I put this on?"

Casita gave the girl a look of surprise before she laughed, "That's right. I forgot that you're not from this region. Here, this is how it's done."

The woman pulled the girl to the mirror and showed her the steps to putting it on. It was quite simple to her surprise and reminded her much of the fairytale of Cinderella. Not long after, she put on her stocking and boots before twirling around the woman for her to see. Casita nodded her head with approval, "That's wonderful! You'll blend right in to the crowd! Now, let's get ready and go to the market before the food runs out!"

"Yes!" Koharu nodded and rushed after the woman.

The streets were rather crowded as they walked through the crowds of people. Everything was warmly lit by lamps and torches. As they walked further down the streets with their basket in the crook of their arms, they soon came to a bustling part of the street.

"Ah! Casita!" a woman behind one of the stands called out to her with a wave of her arm.

The woman waved back before the two walked over to her.

"Good mor'nin, Casita!" the woman smiled before looking down to the girl, "And who's this young girl with you?"

Casita grinned, "Oh, she's the daughter of a former coworker of mine from the castle. She had a weak health, so my friend couldn't work as well. However, she's fine now, so she asked me to care for her while she catches up on her work. You know how strict they are with their maids' progress. She'll be with me for a while, though we don't know how long it would be before she's done. Haha! She's quite shy as well. Her name is Lily. Quite beautiful name isn't it?"

Hearing this, Koharu looked up to the woman nervously as she tried to follow along and nodded her head, "H-hello…."

"Ah…" the woman says with a smile of understanding, "I see now. Those workers of the castle surely have it tough. Hello, Lily! The name is Sareh! I work here in the markets selling fruits and vegetable we gather or get from the surface. It's a hard job, but someone got to do it to feed the people here and myself, of course! Anyway, here's today's ration of vegetable and fruits, Casita!"

She then fills their basket with carrots, potatoes, and other vegetable and fruits.

"Th-thank you!" Koharu said with a look of surprise as the food.

Sareh smiles, "Your welcome. You should have told me that you were getting a new resident, Casita! I'd have tried to help out a bit more at least."

"Oh…" Casita said with a frown, "I would, but Merith had to leave her with me in the middle of the night. So, even I wasn't prepared for it. I decided to let her borrow some of my old clothing because it was rather sudden for them too."

The woman frowned before side glancing the area and whispers, "Is it the king's wrath again? I've heard that his mood has gotten worse. If the servants aren't careful, they'd be faced with execution now. They say that one of the maids who survived an enemy ambush last night was sent back to her hometown, so at least she didn't fell with the other unfortunate ones. Not only that, but the king's children have found the kidnapped prince and princess."

"They did?" the elderly woman gasped," Lady Elise must be quite overjoyed to hear this."

The woman grimaced sadly, "I'm afraid that's not possible. Rumors says that the twins have been exiled for going against both Nohr and Hoshido on that very same day. I wonder what's led to such a fate to our young prince and princess."

"Really?" Casita gasped before a look of concern fell over her, "Oh dear. Just what could've happened?..."

The woman shook her head in the same confusion before the decided to chat a bit more as she handed out the rations of food. It wasn't long before they finally decided to take their leave. Along the way, Casita showed her some of the streets and taught her to watch out for the alleys as they could contain very dangerous people. As they stepped into the house. Casita and Koharu placed the basket on the table before the woman rolled up her sleeve, "Now! I'll get you some supplies to clean your room while I get brunch ready!"

"Yes!" Koharu said with a smile.

Once she was shown where the cleaning supplies were, Koharu filled her bucket with water and began to walk back to her room with her cleaning supplies and set about cleaning the room as she could hear the clattering of the kitchen. After moping the dusty floor clean, she threw open her clean curtain and began to clean the table and the rest of the furniture with a bright smile across her face. It felt very much like her old home only there was someone here to help her. After a while, she let out a sigh of relief and stepped back to see her accomplishments.

"My! You've done a fine job cleaning the room!"

She turned around and saw the elderly woman who smiled, "Well done, Koharu. Now, let's head to the table and have some food, shall we?"

Koharu's eyes lit up with a bright smile and nodded, "Yes!"

Before she could run off, Casita called out to her, "Now, make sure you wash those dirty hands of yours before you even think of touching the food!"

"Yes, Casita!" Koharu replied before changing her destination to the bathroom that the woman had shown to her. From there, she's helped the woman around the house more and learning new things from the kind woman. It wasn't long before she could see the hand on the clock eventually struck nine that she realized how late it has gotten. Casita turned to Koharu as she washes the dishes from their dinner, "Koharu, can you bring over the rest of the dishes for me?! You can go back to bed after doing so!"

"Okay, Casita!" she replied and piled up her dishes before walking to the sink.

She was worried and wanted to help her, but the woman was rather strict with her and wanted her to be getting ready for bed saying that getting enough sleep isn't something she'd have for long, so she needed to cherish it while she still can. Just what kind of work did she do in the past that would take up most of her sleep? However, Koharu decided not to question this and got herself ready for bed. The day was rather short, and she had spent most of it indoors helping Casita with house chores. However, the kind woman had told her that she would take her outside to help her with some laundries while she could show her around town a bit more. As she thought of this, her mind soon wondered to her team mates and friends. Are they doing well? How is Kakeru? Is he desperately looking for her too? She's already spent three days in this city. Would they find her if she were underground? She, then, realized that because it was most likely that her destination would prove it harder for them to find her from the sky! As she was about to jump up, the voices of Elise and her brothers' echoes in her mind. They were willing to help and have even gone as far as to help protect her from their Father, the king. Soon, the conversation from this afternoon rose up into her mind again. Koharu was happy for the siblings that their missing brother and sister were alive but was concerned after hearing of the missing twins' exile. She recalled the depressed look of the young girl and the dark circles under the first prince's eyes. They had spent so much time and effort to find them, but, in the end, something made them exile their siblings. It was hard to believe that the two would try to go against the three siblings, especially when they did all they could to look for them. She had heard stories from Flora and the other servants back at the fortress of their charges. Just what could've led to such an outcome?

* * *

In the dark water of the lake, a small, partially-naked boy possibly around the age of sixteen with messy grey hair that moved along with the waves, blue eyes, and a blue tattoo on his right eye swimming in the waters scanning around the lake till he saw movement close by. Carefully, he got closer to the movement and hid behind some rocks. As the object drew closer, he could see the silver glint in his view of vision. Carefully, he drew his make shift wooden javelin and waited for the fish to get closer as he carefully positioned his weapon. Once the fish was in sight, he thrusted his javelin up and stabbed the fish through its stomach and out the back. Finally! He then easily swam up to the shore. As he stepped onto the land, he could feel his muscle getting a bit sore. This was why he'd rather stay indoors instead of working like this. It was a bother and he hated it. He stuck his wooden javelin into the sand and resumed to changing into his clothing. Suddenly, he paused. He could've sworn that he heard a high pitch scream just now. He grimaced, "Oh, no. I'm not taking any chances…. It's already annoying as it already is too…"

He sighed, then quickly gotten himself dressed before grabbing his meal and dragging himself back to his shelter.

* * *

Xander wanted to groan as he followed his retainers. The two then led him to the lake in the forest behind the Krakenburg castle. Laslow pointed over to some rocks, "I saw a water mon- I-I mean I saw someone there, milord! It was only a few minutes ago too. It simply walked out of the water with a javelin in hand!"

Peri smiled joyfully, "And Peri knows that as well, because Peri came running here and saw it when Laslow screamed!"

"P-Peri!" Laslow rebuked, "I didn't scream at all."

The cavalrywoman tilted her head in confusion, "But, Peri heard this really bloody scream."

Xander sighed and said, "And? Where did you see this 'monster', Laslow?"

The two stood up stiff as the blue retainer pointed over to the rocks, "Th-there, Lord Xander!"

Along with his retainer, Xander walked over to the rocks to see what had gotten his retainers so worked up about. It was quite ridiculous to think that it'd be some monster. The only thing out here currently was either bandits or stray Facelesses. Xander stood by the rocks and scanned the area. However, he saw nothing, but the calm waters where he recalls his step-mother had once spent her time with a sibling he long lost before the time of her death and his sibling's kidnap. The place was empty now. It's always been that way sadly, not even his Father dare to come to this place anymore as it would stir up sad memories. As he thought of this, he suddenly came to a halt as he saw something shine on the sandy shore. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to it. The object was an aquatic plant that could only be found under the water. As he heard his retainers hold their breath, Xander shook his head with a frown before pointing to something next to it, "Laslow, these footprints are clearly human as you can see."

The two rushed over to his side as their eyes widen. One of surprise and the other of excitement. Peri jumped up and down as she followed them with her eyes into the woods, "Look! Look! It goes all the way into the woods! Can Peri go catch it?! Can she?"

Xander frowned and shook his head knowing what the woman might try to do, "No, Peri. I need you and Laslow to go track down who the footprints belong to and bring me back the person _alive_ , got it? I still have to finish my report for Father."

As the mercenary's eyes widen in horror, Peri pouted, but the two nodded their heads and walked into the woods as Xander sighed and called out to them, "Make sure the both of you return alive!"

"Yes, Prince Xander!" Laslow called out nervously as he walked further into the woods.

As the two eventually disappeared from his sight, he couldn't help but worry if the two would be all right in the end. He then decided that, if they don't return in the next hour, he would ask some of the men to go in and search for him… or he would have to go in there himself… again. He then recalled the last time he had to literally go into the forest to find Laslow, who had only become his retainer recently at the time, only to find him practicing his dancing and accidentally fall into the bushes upon realizing his presence. It had taken him almost two hours to find him and, since then, he make the condition that the man was to finish his duties first before thinking of going to practice his dancing in the woods.

* * *

He had just finished sending his report to his Father when he was close to getting back to his room. Only to freeze upon a couple of lurking shadows walking through the halls. Xander grimaced. Of all time for his retainers to not be with him! He placed a hand on the hilt of his weapon and called out, "Who's there?!"

Immediately, one of the figures slipped and fell spectacularly onto the cold stone floor, "Woah-! Argh! O-ow…"

Xander was surprised upon hearing the familiar voice, "Laslow? Peri?"

At once, both figure stood up straight as the prince approached the two. It was them no doubt. However, to his shock, he raised a brow upon seeing the two completely drenched in water as the droplets fell onto the floor. Peri's make up with completely ruined and her mascara was running down her cheeks along with the water whereas the mercenary was completely flushed, most likely from his fall and appearance. The two was clearly shivering as Xander frowned in concern, "Wh-what hap- No, go get yourself changed first, then we'll talk."

Though the two wanted to say something, Xander shook his head, "I can't have my retainers work when they're sick. Go get changed, then see me in my room. _Now_."

The two froze as Laslow nodded, "At once, milord."

The two sprinted out of his view and down the halls. He grimaced once as he saw the mercenary fall again. He sighed and turned to a guard, "Have the servants help clean up their mess."

After possibly five minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Xander called as the door opened.

It was his little brother along with his archer and mage retainers behind him. Xander raised a brow in surprise, "Leo? What's wrong?"

The man frowned as he walked in and spoke, "I though I'd let you know that I saw Laslow and Peri running back here from the forest soaked while I was up in my room."

Xander sighed and nodded, "I know, Leo. I saw them just now. They should be here soon."

As in on cue, there was a knock at the door once again before the older siblings allowed them in. Once inside, the two lined up before him as Xander stood up, "Laslow, Peri, what happened back there in the forest?"

The woman began to exclaim in excitement, "There was a _huge_ wave of water back there and-and Peri and Laslow wen- "

Laslow frowned and began to speak, "Peri. Let me speak instead please… Milord, we followed the foot prints and it led us to a small cave west of the lake under some bushes."

"A cave?" Leo said with a look of surprise and glanced over to his brother in silence.

Xander frowned, "I don't recall there ever being a cave… Regardless, what else?"

"There was a campfire and traces that the person may have been there for quite some time." Laslow continued.

"Yeah!" Peri said with wide eyes, "There was a _ton_ of fish bones and one of them was half-way eaten! Then, we tried to investigate the cave-!"

Laslow frowned, "You mean, when you _charged into it_! I apologize, Lord Xander. I couldn't stop her in time. However, when I ran after her, a sudden wave of water came out of nowhere and washed us all out of the cave!"

"Yeah!" Peri said with a pout, "It messed up Peri's make up too!"

"Then, I decided to call out to the person and get him out of there, but he refused to do so and threatened to use his powers again if we enter." Laslow grimaced, "Then, Peri ran in there again and this time the water chased us, t-then… well…"

"Peri ran." Peri replied bluntly causing the archer to smirk silently.

Xander raised his brow, " _Powers_? Did you say the man have powers?"

Laslow nodded, "Yeah. I'm unsure if he was joking, but I don't recall there being magic that creates water out of nowhere… Of course, I'm no expert in the field."

Leo frowned, "I don't recall there ever being a tome that lets one use water so freely to chase others… Brother, perhaps you could let me take care of this problem. Of course, it would probably be a while before Father hands me the next mission and you still have to go off on another mission soon."

After some thoughts, the prince finally nodded, "All right, Leo. But, make sure to be careful. We don't know what we're dealing with this time."

Leo nodded, "Of course, brother."

He then gestured his retainers to follow him as he walked out the door. Xander then glanced over to his retainers, "The two of you will remain by my door. I have some matters to take care of now."

The two bowed and walked to the prince's door.

* * *

As Leo walked over to the lake he could see the footprints the retainers had mentioned and the aquatic plant that was pulled out of it. He then followed the footprints into the forest and soon came upon a campground. The dirt beneath their boots was muddy and there were remains of what use to be a fire place. The only problem now was that this was the side of a cliff and so there are many bushes around.

"I found it!"

At Odin's voice, the prince spun around and saw the yellow mage move aside the tall bushes. It was just as the mercenary said. There was a small cave barely enough for one person to walk in without much issue. With the tall bushes, it was well hidden and hard to tell from the shadow of the cliff.

"Good work, Odin!" the dark knight said as he walked over there only to pause as he notices something on the ground.

"Fresh footprints?" Leo said with a frown as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

These footprints were of bit unusual. Unlike larger footprints of the mercenary's and the knight's, this one was smaller, and the water had yet to pool into them. Leo grimaced and turned to the archer, "Niles, see if you can track down this person using these tracks. They look to be rather fresh. Odin, the two of us are going to continue looking around for some clues."

Niles nodded, "Yes, milord."

"Of course, Lord Leo." Odin bowed dramatically with a smile.

As the archer ran off with one of their lamps, Odin and Leo continued to scan the surroundings for clues only to find nothing, but only found a javelin with a soaked cooked fish. Leo grimaced as he put his fingers on his chin, "I've never heard of anyone able to use water tomes or there ever being one. So, how…"

Suddenly, he recalled what Flora had told him last her saw of her before she was sent back to her village.

 _The child is very determined and headstrong; however, she is too honest. She is like my sister that she would try to stick up for others, though not very good at it. If there is anything notable about that child, it would be that she is very scared of what she is capable of. Unfortunately, she is also too frightened to even speak of what it is that she can do. However, she knows that it's something bad by the looks of it. She has also told me that the rest of her friends also have these 'abilities', however, many are reluctant to speak of what they can do and, by the looks of it so is she. Please, I ask of you that you watch over that child, milord._

Leo frowned. Never had he thought that he would one day see the maid plead for anything else, but forgiveness when her younger sister would mess up her maid duties. However, that child had even touched Flora's heart that only his broth- no, Kamui and Corrin could reach. It was only because of Flora's request and seeing the girl for himself that he considered letting this go without telling his brother and watching over the girl's safety. Though it bugged him when she said that Koharu had told her that she has abilities that even the host itself feared the most. It was hard to imagine the fear in her eyes being any more than what he had seen back the day they first found her. However, it would seem that even her friends have them too. Could this man be one of her friends? If so, he had done very well showing no mercy to his brother's retainers, unlike Koharu who most likely would have a harder time to even think about fighting back. Suddenly, his eyes widen upon realization. If that was true… He had just sent his retainer to go after someone who's capability are not known of yet! Almost as soon as he realized this, he heard a loud splash in the water. He spun around in surprise, "Niles!"

He then exclaimed, "Odin! Hurry to the lake!"

"Right away, milord!" the man replied as the two rushed over to the water.

Once back at the lake, he froze. Not in horror, but in shock! There was Niles standing there by the lake glaring in the water all the while water was dripping from his clothes. He ran over to his retainer, "Niles! What happened?!"

The archer turned to his liege while mustering a smile, "My apologies, milord. But when I saw him, he had already jumped into the water and refuse to come out. I've thought of going into the waters myself and pull him out for you, but he just kicked me out of there."

Hearing this, Leo grimaced, "Well, it's a good thing he didn't try anything else. He most likely has abilities."

"The ones the maid had told us about?" Niles questions with a grimace.

Leo nodded and looked over to the water the was a ripple leading its source into the center. He walked over to the shoreline, "Perhaps we can see what happens if we call to him? He can't have gone too far underwater."

He then cupped his mouth and shouted, "Hey, come on out! Whoever you are!"

After a couple of seconds, there was no movements. Leo frowned. He wanted to go after the man directly, but he knew that he needed to be really careful. He cautiously took a step forward, then another daringly before he noticed a slight change in the water surface. Immediately, he snapped open his tome from his hand as a stream of water came at him.

"Brynhildr!" He exclaimed after a quick chant and summoned out numerous vines into the water.

If he were to get splashed, he might as well do it while catching the man! However, as his vines understandably floated in the water, the stream immediately dispersed before it could even get him. His eyes widen in surprise as did his retainers'. He starred at where the air bubbles floated on the surface before it began taking a long while between each. He can tell that the person has gone deeper. He grimaced and vanished his vines before seeing the change in the pace of the bubbles. He had remembered someone once teaching him about this. How the pace of the air bubbles could differentiate the depth of the water surface from the object. His eyes widen in surprise. He feared his vines? He frowned before threatening stepped forward a couple steps. No movements. Leo sighed in relief. At least, they may have found a way to go against this person, though, regrettably, he'd have to tell his brother that he has yet to catch the man. He turned to his retainers and began walking back to the castle, "Let's move back for now and give him his space. We can't catch him like this."

The two looked at one another before hurrying after him. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his boot as he accidentally kicked something over. He looked down and saw the little wooden rabbit on the ground. Carefully, he picked it up. Upon observing the piece, he was impressed for its craftsmanship. Could it be the man's? He shook his head and placed it into his pocket. He can ask the man after he catches him. Leo gestured for his retainer to hid among the bushes with him as they wait for the person to resurface. After his retainer had chased him back into the water, it'd most likely be a while before he resurfaces and, seeing that they'd be gone by then, the man would take this chance to make his escape. They'd catch him when that happen. So, they waited silently for the man to resurface. However, they soon discover that to be unlikely as the man remained hidden underwater. Leo then considered calling in the soldiers to guard the place, but he then recalled the girl and his Father. It was already hard enough to keep Koharu from being discovered by their Father. Keeping another person hidden after what he's done to their retainers would be rather difficult. He sighed and got up. It's been an hour since they've been patiently watching the water surface. He shook his head and ordered, "That's enough. We'll come after him another time."

He then pulled out the wooden rabbit in his hand, "Perhaps our friend would be able to help us with this problem."

He turned to Niles, "You should first go change, Niles. I'll be heading back to my quarters now. I know this will probably be difficult, but please try not to get caught."

The archer bowed and then began to return to the castle.

* * *

After hours of staying underwater, the teenage boy sneaked up to the surface cautiously. He stuck his head out of the water and let out a sigh of relief as he saw the coast was clear. Then, he grimaced with a frown as he mumbled, "Ugh… This is so annoying… I'm so~… tired…. I hate this…"

As he complained quietly to himself while floating in the water, he looks up to the eternal night sky with narrowed eyes, "… That doesn't seem like _his_ powers, though…"

He sighs, "… I knew this was too good to be true… I just want to be left alone…"

* * *

Koharu got up the next morning only to hear the knocking on the door. She quickly got up and changed into another of her dress that Casita had set aside for her along with her usual boots. She wore her rusty red and pale red dress followed with her white hair kerchief. She then put on her new pair of white stockings and boots before she heard Casita call out to her, "Lily~! Someone's here to see you~!"

"C-coming!" She cried back to her before checking the mirror quickly and dashing out the door of her room. When she was out of the halls, she gasped in surprise, "Niles!"

The man mustered a smile and waved quietly to the girl She ran up to the two as Casita bent down and whispered into her ear, "Lady Elise's brother wishes to speak with you regarding some trouble they have. Niles is here to escort you to him. You know how the alleys are."

Koharu nodded before Casita placed a whistle tied to a string around her neck. She smiled, "I know I came trust the man, but if something happens along the way here use the whistle and help will come. You'll see. Now, be careful."

"Yes!" Koharu nodded and then followed Niles. They soon turned from the main streets into the dark alleys where some drunkards were on the ground either starting to sober from their night out or was starting to come too. There were also some small children glaring at them followed by some of the adult. Suddenly, images of her past began to return to her. As she was about to freeze, she felt something pull her along by the arm. She looked up and saw that it was the archer retainer, who frowned and kept walking silently. They kept turning corners till they soon found themselves by some lifeless remains of a tree and, under it, a couple of hooded figure in brown robes. They were currently on the outskirts of the city with nobody in sight. She looked to the two and saw that it was the prince and his other retainer, Odin. The prince nodded, "Good work, Niles."

The archer nodded with a smile before Leo turned to Koharu, "I'm sorry for calling you out this early in the morning, Koharu. But, there were some… strange reports going around the castle. I needed to ask you this in secret, so don't go around using my name. I also have to go somewhere in a bit, but I thought that it'd be best to ask you this now before something unexpected happen."

He then pulled out a well-crafted wooden rabbit to which Koharu gasped in shock, "M-may I take a closer look?"

He nodded and handed the rabbit to her. She gingerly examined the small rabbit as Leo continued, "I found this yesterday by a lake… around the outskirts of town. There's been a report from Laslow that he saw a person on the outskirts of town. The man completely fooled him and nearly did so with us. I found this wooden figurine along the way. It looks like you know of it?"

Koharu frowned in deep concentration before pulling something out of her pocket. To their surprise, it was another figure of a rabbit only it was on all fours where as the one Leo found was on his hind legs looking out with alertness. Still, they could see that the craftsmanship was the same.

Niles chuckled, "Well now, ain't this a surprise?"

Koharu nodded, "This bunny is most likely made by one of my friends. We knew each other because we were put into a team with a couple other members to care for the fruits and vegetables on the ship. During that time, I saw him make a bunch of little animals like this and asked if he could make me a bunny. However, after he started, he couldn't stop and kept making more of these bunnies. He told me that he just felt like mine would be lonely and he ended up making a whole family of them. I thought he stopped making them, but…"

Leo sighed, "Well, now we know. The three of us were chasing after him to get him to stop. My brother only intends to have a word with him, but he refused to leave the cave Laslow found him in and chased him out with some strange powers. When we went after him, he dived under the water and didn't come out for a long period of time."

"Ah!" Koharu looked up in surprise with a bright smile, "Then it must be him! My friend is a 'shut-in'?... I think that's what my team mates told me. He doesn't seem to like to interact with people as much on our ship and we would have to bring his meal to his room sometimes. He always seems to be depressed about something and doesn't like many on the ship as much or coming outside to do chores with us… Oh! But he's a really good swimmer and can stay under water for a really long period of time. As for his powers, I don't know what he can do…"

Hearing this, Leo groans, "So, that's why he wouldn't come out when told to…"

Suddenly, a thought resurfaced, and Leo asked, "Yesterday, when he used his abilities from underwater, I was using my Brynhildr to have vines draw him out. He immediately fled deeper underwater and cancelled out his powers. Do you know the reason for that?"

Koharu frowned with a look of concern and worry before her eyes widen upon realization as a memory came to her. She grimaced and said, "I think it may have to do with one of our other team mates."

"One of your other comrades?" Odin said with a look of confusion.

Koharu nodded, "You see, because we always had a really hard time getting him out of his room, one of team mates would always become impatient and would usually threaten to break down his door with an axe."

"Oh, now that's just great." the archer muttered with a chuckle and a satisfied smile.

Leo sighed, "Excuse Niles. So, what does this have to do with my magic?"

Koharu nodded, "W-well, that other friend of mine… he usually uses his vines to bully him from time to time, then me and our other team mate would try to persuade him to let him go. So, when he saw your vines, there may have been a chance he thought it was that friend of ours and tried to hide deeper under water. He's done that once before to hide from him."

The dark knight grimaces, "I get it now… But, he refuses to come out of his hiding and we can't force him out, unless we figure out a way to get him to leave the waters… Considering that this is him, do you perhaps know anyway to get him out?"

Koharu thought for a bit before she shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't know. Even I had a hard time just getting him to open the door. He was just starting to open to us before I suddenly found myself here. The only one who would know would have to be our friend who uses vines. He's always the one who could drag him out of his room if he felt the need to."

Leo smiled, "I see. Thank you, Koharu. We'll see if we can figure out a way to get him out, then. I'll let you know if there's any changes and think of a way from there."

Koharu bowed, "O-okay. Thank you very much! Please bring him back. Oh, and here's the bunny back."

With the rabbit back in his hand, Leo nodded with a grimace, "I can't make promises, but I'll try at least. However, right now, I need to leave for my mission. Make sure to remain here with Casita. Niles."

The archer nodded and turned to Koharu, "Well, let's return you back to your aunty, _Lily_."

Koharu nodded and began to follow the archer. Once out of sight, Leo sighed and sat back down on the dead log with a hand over his face, "Great, so we're dealing with a shut in…"

Hearing this, Odin frowns as he tries to hold back a smile upon his charge's words.

* * *

Upon returning to the house, Casita checked to see if the child was alright before she smiled and began to gather the old and dirty clothing into a large basket. As they walked to the small river that flows underground, Casita showed her the sights around the place and spoke a bit more of the alley that Koharu said she had seen. She soon learned that the children were mostly orphans or people who had been forced to leave their homes and onto the streets. In fact, Casita and her friends were going to help distribute food to those that came to the temple near the area tomorrow, including those who lost their homes. She invited the girl to which she easily accepted out of concern for the children and the people. For the remainder of the day, Koharu had met more friends of her temporary caretaker and spent the rest of the day helping the woman around the house and cooking Nohrian dishes, to which she find to be very interesting and different from what she has been used to in her country.

Opening her eyes, she was soon met with the sight of her ceiling. She sat up on her bed and looked outside her window. It was a clear pane window with bird singing outside and Sakura flowers petal gently falling in the wind. She went to her bundle on the table and got herself dressed out of her sleeping garments into another yellow kimono with white flowers. She investigated her mirror on the wall before placing her kunai and a couple of shurikens into her sleeve pocket. She then walked out of the building as she recalled the directions out and left to look for the lake. It wasn't long before she heard a beautiful and familiar voice coming from close by. She then found herself by a large lake and spotted Azura singing not to far from her. As she walked up to her, she said, "That was beautiful, Princess Azura."

The princess jumped in surprise before she turned around and saw her, "Oh! Nanami! Good morning!"

Nanami bowed, "G-good morning, Princess Azura. What was that song?"

The princess smiled, "It was a song my mother taught me when I was only a child before she passed. She was the former queen of Nohr, you see."

Nanami's eyes widen in surprise, "The former queen of Nohr?"

Azura smiled weakly, "Yes, that's what everyone knows her now. Have you heard of the incident the twins had when they were children?"

Nanami nodded as Azura continued, "After they were kidnapped, the Hoshidans kidnapped me, a Nohrian princess, as a trade off for at least one of them. However, King Garon refused to agree with it, so Queen Mikoto ordered that I live with the royal family and to be treated as one of the Hoshidan princesses."

Nanami's eyes widen in surprise, "Queen Mikoto sounds like a very kind mother."

Azura smiled softly, "Yes, she was. So were the Hoshidan royal family. They all knew who I was and why I was with them, but they still treat me like one of their own siblings. It just shows that blood does not define everything, but who you are on the inside and the bonds you share."

Hearing her words, Nanami knew that she was right. And, because of it, she was prepared to give up her life to the one who wants to take it. Because of the bond they share. It was her own punishment for doing what she did all those years ago that ruined their life.

Azura frowned upon seeing her shaking hands. She had no idea what the child have gone through in the past nor does she know if her words would be of any help, but she really wants to help the girl after hearing her story yesterday. She had done something that the Nohrian family and herself were unable to. She escaped from her own father. Azura recall her failed attempts to flee the castle after her mother's death. The war between the concubines were growing and the children were being used as their precious tools. Though she was spared of the fate due to her kind mother, her step siblings weren't so lucky nor did her mother as she was the second queen of Nohr and it began to greatly affect her as well after her mother's death. She could barely remember what her surviving siblings looked like before their mothers' deaths. Thankfully, she could barely even recall what those women looked like at all. Azura was unsure how to help the child, despite her words. Perhaps, if it were one of her Nohrian siblings, they'd be able to know what to do or say to the child. However, even they are still under the control of their surviving parent, King Garon. Her Hoshidan siblings knew little of the relationship between the children and the parent, but even she knew of what her stepfather have done to Hoshido and was unable to decide which kingdom to side with, which led to her caring for the Hoshidan siblings and only for them and their safety. Had it not been for the twins, she'd have to fight against Nohr for her current family. What could she say to help the child? Or would she have to wait and watch over her from the distance? Would she stay strong or would she fall apart? She certainly seems to be able to hold herself together at first, but now… Perhaps she should've asked for Kamui and Corrin to join her? However, knowing them, they were probably still fast asleep in their individual rooms on the treetop. It was hard to wake the two once back in Shirasagi castle and it wouldn't surprise her if they accidentally ignored her for a dream again. Perhaps, it would be better for them to relax before the march back in the normal world? She smiled at the thought and said to Nanami, "How about I sing my song for you, Nanami? I was told that it can help relax before."

The girl gave her a curious look before she nodded with a smile and sat down by the lake as Azura began her song once more.

It's been a while since Nanami had gone with their friends to head towards any nearby towns for food. Corrin said that she would stay behind and create their Mess hall while they were gone. Their little dragon friend also told the girl that she will keep an eye on their injured friend while they were gone so she could go and look around the kingdom as they didn't spend much time in doing so. Despite what her team mate said, Muroboshi was forced into a brown and black archer clothing as he insisted in coming with them while also being quite stubborn in refusing to change into this countries' native clothing for cover. It took a while, but, with Kamui's help and Azura's instruction beforehand, they were miraculously able to fit him into one, which was more shocking than seeing an armory and weaponry created with magic or something called a "Dragon Vein" before their very eyes. However, he could keep his sunglasses on to which they'll say that it's an acquaintance's new invention for him as a gift, since nobody knows what it is. As they were walking down the dirt path behind Azura and Kamui after Lilith helped teleport them to this world, she glanced at her team mate in suspicion. Not bad suspicion, just one of curiosity and confusion. The man was never one to often volunteer in things like this at all. When they were tasked in cleaning up the ship, the man would always skip out on it and doze off somewhere. That or he was secretly examining their ship under Mikoto's friend's orders, which they later discovered. Normally, she and the others would be forced to search for him and drag him along to help them. However, that only made things worse and what was supposed to be clean became a disaster. Most of the time that occurs, the man would sometimes act rather laid back and wait for assistance before being allowed to skip the chore. It frustrated her time and time again when she was paired up with him once, though it didn't last long after he vanished only to reappear with Mikoto. Yet, despite his personality, here he was volunteering in joining them to go shopping for food and some supplies with the two royals and their maid and nothing bad has happened. Just what is the man planning this time? She couldn't even tell what he was thinking with his sunglasses on. Just as she was about to say something their surrounding began to shift slightly as pink ripples formed in midair and she heard an echo going through her head, " _Everyone! The Faceless are coming. Like a lot of them! We need to get out of here! Now!_ "

They all froze in surprise before Kamui exclaimed, "What was that?! An invasion is occurring?"

As he glanced around only to find that he wasn't the only one who heard that Nanami's eyes widen as she shouted, "Otomaru!"

"Look! Up ahead!" Felicia shouted in horror.

There was large plumage of smoke rising for a small village nearby as people were scurrying out of there followed by strange figures running after them clumsily. Kamui grimaced, "We need to hurry and help them!"

He turned to them, "Ron, Nanami, the two of you stay close and keep up with us! Felicia, you and Ron will help cover for us. We need to save the villagers!"

Nanami nodded and pulled out a dagger as Azura called over to her with her lance in hand, "Nanami, we'll need your help to evacuate as many villagers as we can. Don't focus on attack the enemy. Just help the villagers get out of here."

Kamui added, "Also if that was one of your friends, it would be best if you can keep an eye out for them too!"

As they enter the village, the group began to go after the faceless together while Nanami would go and help guide the nearest civilian out of the village and their homes for safety. Along the way, they could already see the burning buildings and bodies lying across the ground left by the monsters' attacks. After hours, they soon finished with what they came to this village for as the remains of the dead "Faceless" lay strewn over the battlefield. Like them, Nanami was sweating from the heat of the burning building and covered in the ashes floating in the sky.

Kamui let out a sigh as he glances around the battle field with a frown, "Well, it's over. We couldn't save everyone here, though."

He grimaces as he could see the dead bodies of the former resident of the ruined village. Young and elderly alike were slaughtered before they were able to get to them in time. Suddenly a high-pitched scream sounded causing everyone to turn and see that it was coming from the woods by the area.

"Someone's in trouble!" Felicia gasped.

Kamui grits his teeth and rushed in followed by the group behind them. They soon came into a clearing where a girl about Nanami's height stood with a long naginata in hand and behind her…

"Otomaru!" she exclaimed in horror as a young man with messy mauve hair and hazel eyes held nothing but a long branch in his hand.

He wore a light villager clothing of gray and red clothing followed by his usual long brown boots. Upon hearing his name, he spun his head around and eyes widen as she shouted, "Ah! Nanami! Ron! You're both oka- Woah!"

He sudden jumped back and landed on his bottom as the patched monster's fist landed where he once stood. Taking this chance, the girl rushed in and struck its arm before pulling back, "Are you oka' Heishi?!"

"Y-yeah…" the man said as he slowly got up to his feet. His wooden branch had slipped out of his hand as he had jumped back.

Nanami could feel the sense of fear running through her. He was scared. She quickly turned to Ron with a desperate look. The man nodded and aimed at the monster's head before pulling the trigger. A loud sound broke out causing the birds around the area to take flight. It didn't seem to have hit the beast as the monster turned to them and charged at them.

"Nanami!"

As she could hear the man's scream followed by his fear, she could feel an arm wrap around her waist and was pulled to the side. Once back on her feet, she saw that it was the prince that had helped her. A sense of relief went through them before the could hear the other girl call over to Otomaru, "Heishi! I'm freakin' out here and can't thin'k!"

The man's eyes widen in surprise, "Oops! S-sorry!"

After saying this, they could feel the sense of fear disappear from them as Kamui took this chance and charged at the monster. As he pushed the being back, Azura came up from behind it and cut it down with her lance. Finally, the monster fell to the ground and didn't move. Feeling that the battle was finally over, Nanami let out a sigh of relief before she heard footsteps, "Nanami!"

She instinctively moved to the side as someone fell forward to where she once was. The young man pouted with disappointment and slowly got up, "Aw… Can't you let me just give you a hug, Nanami? It's been forever since we've last seen each other!"

Azura smiles, "Haha. Nanami, is this one of your friends? He certainly has quite a cheerful personality."

As Nanami slowly nodded in response, the guy immediately replied with a bright smile, "Yeah! I'm Heishi Otomaru!"

Felicia says with a look of surprise, "S-somehow, I don't feel that frightened anymore as I did earlier…"

The village girl grimaces nervously with a mix of uncertainty till Heishi spoke up, "Oh! That's because my-!"

Nanami immediately clamps her hand over his mouth and said, "T-there's a reason for that. I'm sorry."

Hearing this, Kamui nodded, "So, that means he's the same as you. Then, that voice earlier that warned the villagers…"

Heishi spoke up with his hands on the back of his neck and a bright smile, "Ah, that was me."

Azura frowned, "I see… Perhaps we should speak about this a little more back in the Astral Plane. It'll be safer there. Will you be joining us then, Heishi?"

"Join you?" Heishi gave them a look of confusion before he smiled, "Well~… it does seem that you're friends of Nanami… So, why not?"

Nanami, then approached the man, "Otomaru, have you seen the others? Besides Muroboshi, I can't find Mikoto or Koharu."

Otomaru frowned as he carefully thought back, "Hm… Nope. I just found myself around here after all."

Nanami frowned, "So no clues, either…"

He then frowned and turned to the villager, "But, Mozu, what will you going to do now? Your mother..."

The girl frowns sadly and shook her head, "I-I'm not sure… I-I could go help the other villagers who survived, b-but, with our fields damaged the way it is, it would be hard to find a place that would accept me in… And all the damaged homes… the graves of my friends... Starting over would be too difficult for everyone else with so many to care for… If only I was stronger, I'd have saved her…"

Kamui frowned, "Then, do you have any distant relatives near here? We'll be glad to take you there."

Mozu shook her head, "There's only been mother and me… Everyone I called family is dead. All I have now are a couple friends and acquaintances, but I saw that some even lost their family members… Every house reminds me of them… I-I don't want to stay here anymore…"

"Oh…" Azura grimaced, "I was sure that there'd be some villagers that were saved by us, but, to think the damage was already dealt this badly…"

Kamui said to Mozu with a frown, "Listen, we'll take you in. We can't replace all those you've lost. But we'll take care of you too."

Mozu looks up to them in surprise, "I can join your group too?"

Kamui nodded, "Yes, but only until we find you a safe place to call home. Our group… a family of sorts… is bound by a dangerous cause. We go from one battle to the next, ever in peril. That's no life for you."

Mozu nodded with a determined look, "I'm not afraid. I can help. I might even save you or your friends. Let me join your cause, whatever it is. I'll keep your family alive."

Kamui chuckled as his expression lightens, "Yes, of course. I have to admit, you sound just like one of us already."

Mozu nodded once more, "I'll do my best. And I'll stay safe. After all, Mother's watching over me now."

As Kamui smiled, a wide grin appeared on Heishi's face, "That's great, Mozu! You've found what you're going to do now!"

Mozu nodded with a bright smile in return. Kamui nodded and turned to Nanami, "Nanami, can you take the two back to the castle? Tell Gunter that we have a new soldier. Then, take your friend to see Lilith after introducing him to our retainer. Gunter is our retainer."

Nanami thought carefully, "I recall that he's an elderly soldier, right?"

"Yes." Kamui nodded with a smile, "I forgot that you have yet to met him as it was really late last night. I've already told him about you, so just let him know who you are. As the two of you can't really fight, I've asked Lilith to help watch over you and any of your friends we come by. Lilith or Gunter will explain more about it. I'll have Felicia go help the other surviving villagers with Azura. Ron and I will go to the town instead."

Nanami nodded, "Understood."

As he called the little dragon to their realm, Azura turns to Heishi and said sternly, "Heishi, the two kingdoms of this continent are currently at war. You must take care in what you say from now on. Although we are willing to protect you and your friends, others won't hesitate to take the opportunity to use you for what you have. So, please be careful. You as well, Nanami."

As Nanami and her friend nodded, the man said with a smile, "Yes, ma'am!"

Nanami had already known to keep her abilities hidden, even Azura and her siblings doesn't know about them. However, it was really nice for them to still accept her and her friends in without question as to what they can do or their reason for their circumstances. However, even if others will accept them when they did, she knew that it won't be same for the others and was partially prepared to receive this from them. As a result, she was worried how this retainer will take to them when he sees them. Quite possibly one of distrust.

* * *

After being transported into the Astral plane, Nanami immediately spotted a tall man in armor and graying hair walking over to them. As Heishi stares at him in awe and Mozu begins to grow more nervous, Nanami spoke up, "Are you perhaps Gunter? Prince Kamui's retainer?"

The man's eyes widen in surprise before he nodded, "Silver hair and gray eyes… Ah. Then, could you be the child milord spoke of? Nanami, correct?"

The girl nodded, "Yes. He wants me to return and tell you that there are going to be two more people with us. This is a friend of mine and the girl here is Mozu."

The man looked to the two, "Mozu… Are you perhaps a new recruit, then?"

The village girl nodded nervously, "Yes. My village was attacked my Facelesses and I lost my family. Prince Kamui let me join him. I-I don't have much fighting experience, but I've learnt how to hunt and defend myself with my naginata. I'm willing to use it to help Prince Kamui for this cause of his."

"Along the way to town, we saw that her village was attacked. We were only able to save a few, but the field and houses were destroyed and there were very few survivors. Mozu is one of them." Nanami explained, "Prince Kamui and Muroboshi have gone into town while Princess Azura and Felicia have gone to check on the condition of the survivors."

Gunter nodded, "So, this was recent, then?"

As the three nodded in response, the man turned to Heishi, "And this man? Is he one of the survivors?"

Nanami shook her head, "He's one of my comrades. An Esper like me."

The young man pouted, "We're also friends!"

"We found him in the woods by our village a couple days ago." Mozu added, "It was very surprising! There was a bright flash of light, and then he just fell from the sky. I swear if it wasn't for the trees, he'd have broken bones rather than cuts and bruises! Mother and I took him in. If it wasn't for him warning us with his powers, there'd be no survivors from my village at all!"

Otomaru blushed as he chuckled nervously, "All I did was warn you."

Gunter nodded, "So, he's also going to be with Lilith, then."

The little dragon nodded, "Yes. Should I show them to Lady Corrin?"

The veteran nodded before the three were soon brought to the castle. As they walked, Otomaru whispered, "Hey, Nanami! Was that guy we spoke back in Mozu's village really a prince?"

Nanami nodded, "Yes. He and Princess Azura were the ones who helped me when I got here."

Stunned, Otomaru's eyes widen, "What?!"

Lilith giggles slightly, "I think it will be fine. Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin and Princess Azura are kind people. So, I'd see why you never knew. Here we are!"

The dragon knocked on the sliding door with her small hands and it was soon slid opened. There stood Corrin with a bright smile, "Nanami! You're back! Come in. Huh, where is Kamui?"

As soon as they got in, Nanami and Lilith gave her a brief report of the situation. After doing so, the princess nodded and turned to Mozu, "I see. Hello, Mozu. I'm Corrin. Kamui's younger twin. I look forward to working together."

Mozu smiled nervously and replied, "T-thank you, Princess Corrin!"

Corrin turned to Heishi, "Heishi, was it? Welcome to the castle. So, you're Nanami's friend?"

"Yup!" Otomaru replied with a nervous smile, "I'm Heishi Otomaru."

As he said this, Nanami could feel the agitation in her, "Otomaru, try not to be so nervous…"

"Huh?" the man said in surprise, "Oh, right! Sorry about that! Too many things happened today, you know."

Corrin's eyes widen in surprise, "Huh? It's gone. That feeling just now was coming from you?"

Otomaru chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah. Our friends all say that it's my telepathy. So, I can send my thoughts to other people, including feelings. It doesn't work the other way around though. Oh, But I do try to keep it in check."

Corrin smiled and nodded, "That's good. We will end up having more soldiers joining us in the future hopefully. So, please try to be careful."

Otomaru smiled, "Yes, Ma'am!"

She glanced over to the dragon, "Since they can't fight, we'll be counting on you to watch over them for now, Lilith. Hopefully, we'd find a better solution for them later."

"Of course, Lady Corrin!" Lilith said cheerfully, "You can just leave it to me!"

Corrin nodded with a smile, then looked with concern and said, "Now, I just hope that brother and Azura can return safely. …Well, if Felicia and Ron are with them, then they should be safe."

As she said this, Nanami glances over to the man still asleep in the bed," Is he still hurt?"

Corrin smiled, "It doesn't seem to be as bad, but Felicia still recommends that he try not to move around as much. He should be fine in a couple of days. So, don't worry about it too much, Nanami."

The girl nodded silently as Otomaru looked to the man in surprise, "He's hurt?"

Corrin nodded, "Yes. Apparently, he was shot by this 'gun' during the last battle and it brought him down immediately. The weapons of your country are really terrifying. I can see why your country deemed it illegal to be in possession of it. Had your friends not find him, I fear the worst could occur."

Otomaru frowned, "So, your country doesn't know about these 'guns'?"

Corrin nodded, "I've been to both Nohr and Hoshido. Neither countries have a weapon quite like this at all. We also had to ask Ron to put it away in his quarter when he's here, since he told us that could accidentally go off if not handled carefully."

"Woah…" Otomaru said in surprise, "H-hold on! You mean you were _able_ to get _Ron_ to do something? That's amazing… You should really tell us how you are able to do that. Aside from Natsuhiko, he wouldn't even lift a finger to help us with chores around the ship and goes off dozing! Oh, Natsuhiko is another friend of ours."

"Well, he does listen to us." Nanami added, "And he certainly does try… Though it wasn't a good outcome in the end…"

Hearing this, Corrin tilted her head in confusion, "Well, all we said was that it would be one of his requirements to staying here. Though I do admit we did have a hard time getting him to change his clothing. He certainly did come out complaining how thick and heavy the clothing and armor of Hoshidan archers felt. Perhaps, the clothing of Nohrian archers would be easier on him? In any case, I've asked for Lilith to watch over you and your friends till you're able to leave this continent, Nanami."

"Thank you." Nanami replied with a nod.

After a couple more minutes, Lilith was then told to send the Heishi to his new quarter in this part of the castle. With more people joining them, Corrin and her brother have already begun to separate the two divisions for the men and women. Earlier, they had spoke of trying to help the camp around by taking part in doing the chores with them. It wasn't long after when the other four returned with food and supplies. Muroboshi just returned straight to his quarter for a nap as Nanami and Heishi went to help Felicia store away the ingredients. That night, Azura and the twins called for a quick meeting with the three at a building away from the castle called the war council room. Once seated in the wooden chairs, Kamui turned to them, "We've already talked about this together, but we've decided that Corrin and I will go to Fort Jinya and try to speak with the person in charge. Azura told me that our sister, Sakura, would be there. During that time, your group would remain here with Lilith till we return with anyone willing to believe in us. With how things turned out last time, I doubt they'd listen to us immediately, so there would be some fighting going on."

Heishi nodded, "Yeah. We get it. Some of us can't fight after all, so it would be difficult for us to be of any help."

Nanami nodded. Corrin turned to Muroboshi, "Ron, I heard that you still have a hard time using the bow?"

The man turned to them and said in a confused tone, "Hm…? Oh, sorry. What did you say just now?"

Nanami sighed and clarified what the prince was saying to which the man smiled and nodded, "Oh… Yeah. Those weapons have ever been much for me. I've always been using my guns after all."

Corrin frowned, "So, are you certain that it has nothing to do with those glasses?"

"I don't think so, Corrin." Her brother said, "I've seen him shoot before. He was able to hit the enemy soldiers dead on. Perhaps it really has to do with practice?"

Azura frowned, "But, if they see that we have someone who can use a gun, then…"

After some thoughts, Muroboshi sighed, "Look. I've never met with royalty before, but I get it that it'd be bad if I show up with my weapon. However, I'm the only one who has any knowledge of them and, after the first battle, are you sure that you're willing to go out there while the shooter is still up and about?"

Hearing this, the three royalties glanced to one another as Kamui nodded, "That's true… Then, how about you stay with our healers in the back. Since you do know some self-defense, it shouldn't be too bad, but you're not to draw your weapon less the shooter shows up and tries to get us."

Corrin smiled, "Thank you for protecting us from them, though."

With a sigh, the man leaned back and nodded, "Only doing this for us, after all."

Kamui and his sister only smiled and shrugged before Nanami spoke up, "Please be careful."

Corrin nodded, "We'll be careful, Nanami. Don't worry."

Suddenly, Muroboshi spoke up, "Oh! That's right. I almost forgot…"

Kamui turned to the man with a raised brow, "You forgot something, Ron?"

The man nodded with a smirk and turned to Corrin, "That dragon form of yours? Those metal plates might be able to stand a chance against those bullets."

As the Nanami and Heishi stood there stunned, Corrin's eyes widen in surprise before Muroboshi immediately added, "But, remember that it depends on a few factors. One, how powerful the guns are. Two, the way they shoot. Three, and most importantly, how thick the metal plates in your dragon form are. Well, since you were able to go against those weapon without a scratch, it must be pretty strong. At least, all it would do is leave a small dent in your armor. If they were to shoot in between your armor plates, then you'd probably get some damage. Of course, if you were to go against my gun, all it would do is flatten out my bullets. Speaking of which, I'm going to have to figure out where I can get more of them soon or I'm going to run out of things to shoot."

Kamui sighed, "Which is why I suggest that you practice with the bow and arrows. I did say that we don't make bullets here much less even know anything about guns till now. However, what you said may work. At least, we'd have some form of defense against these weapons. However, not all of us descended from the first dragons have such strong dragon blood in us."

Azura nodded and glanced to the two kids, "You might not know this, but the royal families of Nohr and Hoshido are all descended from dragons of this realm. Nohr is descended from the Dusk Dragon as Hoshido is descended from the Dawn Dragon. In the past the dragons were part of the first twelve that once existed here before the existence of the kingdoms. After the war amongst each other, the remaining dragons gave up their power and form, and took on human form. Kamui and Corrin are descended from the Dawn Dragon and are among the few that can turn into one. However, dragons are still weak against weapons designed to go against Wyverns, such as the blade Wyvernslayer. And, without a stone to contain their powers, they can lose their sanity and become wild beasts."

Kamui nodded, "That's correct, which is why I chose not to use the power as often. However…"

Corrin nodded and smile reassuringly, "I know and I'll be careful, brother. As long as I don't stay in that form for long, I'll be fine."

Kamui still frowned, but nodded, "Just let us know when something is wrong, Corrin."

"Yes." The princess responded with a smile.

Though Nanami was worried for their sake, Otomaru on the other hand…

"That's SO COOL!" Otomaru exclaimed with eyes practically shining with excitement as he jumped up, "Can you show me it?!"

Nanami sighed and pulled the child back down into his seat, "I'm apologize for his behavior. Dragons, wyverns and the… winged horses have only been folklores and myths from where we come from. They were never considered to be real in our country… including magic."

"I-I see." Kamui said with a nervous smile at the immense attention they were getting from the man, "Perhaps some other time, Otomaru."

Corrin smiled, "Perhaps, we can speak of things of your world in the future? I'd really like to know more about your country."

Heishi smiled, "Sure thing! This place is really cool too! Pegasus, dragons and then wyverns? This is awesome!"

Nanami sighed, but smiled and nodded none the less. The group, then returned to their individual quarters for the night.

* * *

It'd be a lie if she said that she slept well that night. Thoughts of war still lingers in her head as well as the thought that one of them is being forced into it because of the illegal weapon brought to this country. Would they all survive by the end of the war? She was told, that as espers, they weren't allowed to take part in wars without permission from the World that Masamune and Natsuhiko came from. Muroboshi certainly isn't an esper and he certainly did try to kill her and the other espers once, but it doesn't change the fact that he's still one of her comrades and a friend, who had once saved her in the dream everyone was forced into… and he was angry. Angry that she chose not to fight back when she was going to be killed. If not for the time she spent as his partner around the ship briefly, she'd have held doubt against him and be one of the espers, who dislikes the idea of keeping him on board after the reveal that he was the traitor on board the whole time and allowed their former to attack the ship. Now, because they were at a war zone, they and their new friends were in danger from an enemy shooter of their country with a gun. With the royalty being forced to attempt to stop it while being in danger of getting shot by the foreign weapon, the man has to follow them for their protection because, to him, they were the only one who would be willing to protect them from the war. For Nanami, she may have been dragged around at first, but now she wants to stay here with them for a couple reasons. Of course, they were the first that extended their hands to her to help and not restrict her, but also that they were willing to bring her along as they were traveling as well. It was a perfect condition for her as she needs to travel and find her comrades and friends. She's finally found Otomaru and Muroboshi. She still needs to find the others and fast before the worst can befall upon them, especially Muroboshi as he was the one walking into every battles as far. As she walks through the grass as Sakura petal float down to the ground, she heard a familiar faint thud. She looked and sees an unfamiliar building of stone. However, she could see the image of a bow and arrow on the signpost. Perhaps either Kamui or Corrin created another place for archery? But, they had already made one for Muroboshi to practice in before. Why another one? She cautiously entered through the doors and continued till she found herself sneaking behind the wall peaking to what looked to be a strange out door with numerous targets and arrows sticking out of them.

"Good. It seems you're finally getting better at this. Let's take a break before we head out, then. The last we need is for you to be sore while out there with Felicia."

She shifted her sight till she found both Kamui and Muroboshi each holding a bow and a small quiver of arrows on their backs. It was certainly unusual for Muroboshi to hold a bow while being dressed in Nohrian archer clothing and armor, but, even more so, for the prince to wield a bow as well is a rare sight as he usually holds a sword. Muroboshi sat on the ground with his smaller bow in one hand and a frown, "Geez… that took long enough…."

"Yes. I will admit that I'm not use to the bow either. I do have a younger brother, who is the best at this though." Kamui chuckled before he gave the man a confused look, "You know, I am curious. I heard that you usually don't volunteer to take part in many things before. If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to put yourself in danger to help? Surely, if you ask other people in the town, they'd be willing to help as well."

Muroboshi shrugged, "Don't know. Is there something wrong with it? I am helping you, after all."

Kamui shook his head, "No, there's nothing wrong with it at all. I was just curious. I heard from Heishi that you normally don't take part in doing things like this. So, my sister and I were wondering why. I'm sorry if that was out of the blue."

The gunman smiled, "Is that so? Welp, don't know about that. My team mates are here, so I might as well be here. Things wouldn't be as favorable if I go with others I don't know, now would it?"

Nanami frowned in confusion. Muroboshi's words are always hard to decipher sometimes. During the times before they found out that he was the traitor, he would sometimes play nice and give out light words that could either be true or false. It confused her a lot before and she can tell that he's done it again when the prince also wore a confused frown across his face. As the prince shrugged his shoulders, Nanami took this chance to walk over to them, "Prince Kamui. Muroboshi. Shouldn't you two be in the cafeteria, right now?"

"'Cafeteria'?" Kamui repeated with a frown before he corrected, "Oh, you mean the Mess Hall. Yes. Well, I was hoping to help Muroboshi with his archery skill while practicing a bit myself."

He raised his smaller bow and chuckles, "I'm not use to archery as well as my one of my younger siblings are. Nohrian bows or Hoshidan bows. Still, I figured that I'd get myself some experience."

"One of your siblings?" Nanami repeated with as she tried to recall the public event that morning, "Ah, you mean the one with the silver ponytail? But, his bow didn't have a string…"

Kamui smiled proudly, "Yes, that's correct. However, his weapon is rather different. It's a divine weapon, you see. It's called the Fujin Yumi and only Takumi is capable of wielding and using it. The string isn't there when he's not using it, but he can make it appear in his hands along with his arrows. Not only that, but he's really good in archery. I've seen him use it before and it's really amazing. I was told that it's capable of shooting an infinite amount of arrows as if he doesn't run out of them. I don't know how he does it, but Takumi is able to use that divine weapon."

Muroboshi chuckled, "Really now. That's quite impressive, even if it's not a gun. And this magical weapon actually exists here?"

Kamui nodded, "It should be with Takumi. As I said, he's he only one able to wield it, like my Yato."

"Your Yato?" Nanami said with a look on confusion.

The prince nodded, "Yeah. It's a divine weapon that chooses it's wielder. You saw me hold it yesterday, right?"

Seeing the dark blade was no longer by the prince, Nanami shook her head with a frown, "It was the first battle I've taken part in, so I didn't pay much attention. Was it this dark sword with an eye?"

Kamui frowned and shook his head, "No. That was the one the enemy used to attack us that day. …The one King Garon gave me as a trap…"

He, then pulled out a blade of gold with four sockets and a hilt with a three finger claws at the end of each side. Somehow, it felt somewhat mystical about it. As Nanami and Muroboshi examined it, Kamui said with a smile, "Is something wrong?"

Nanami smiled and nodded with slight approval, "It's not scary like the other one…"

Kamui laughed nervously, "Haha… I-is that so…?"

The other man asked, "So… what about it is divine again?"

Kamui smiled nervously, "Well, I don't know much about it, to be honest. I only got it on that day we found you in the battle field. Just that it's a divine weapon that chose its wielder, really powerful, and is supposedly foretold that it would end a war. I hope that war is this one."

Muroboshi frowned, "But will you be able to take the burden of ending a war? That's the question here. I get it that there's this whole prophecy thing going on with it, but, just because you may be destined to end one, doesn't mean that the people will just drop their weapons for you, especially if it's a gun. You also can't stop people at war without killing and they won't just keel over for you."

Nanami held her breath as he said this. It was true. Even, if he were destined to stop a war, there will always be the will of the people. Even, if he was doing it for a believed good cause, they have their own ideas and backgrounds. Some may even be a good person as well. Suddenly, thoughts of the past reappeared in her head. She frowned before Kamui finally answered with a nod and a grimace, "I know that well, Ron. Just because I'm both a prince of both kingdoms and a wielder of a divine weapon, it does not mean that I'll be able to reason with everyone without fighting, nor am I able to protect every life out there on the battle field, even if I don't wish to kill them, which is why I'll try to save as many lives as I can. The responsibility of ending a war is definitely not a light one. I know that. However, both sides of my families are at war against one another and I absolutely cannot pick either side without betraying or hurting the other. My siblings in Nohr where we were raised and my family in Hoshido where we were born. I know from our time in both kingdoms that both are good families and people, who care for their kingdoms. And… I know that they _can_ be reasoned with. I don't believe that King Garon would wish to speak with the enemy and can be hard to speak with, but I know that my eldest Nohrian brother would, and so would my other eldest Brother of Hoshido. If I can get my siblings to listen to one another and us, then we may be able to win back the peace both kingdoms have sought for, for a long time. Even, if that meant getting ourselves branded as traitors. We need to stop the real enemy at the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon. That's the hardest part here as none would think there being anything down there, had Azura not shown it to us."

After listening to what the young prince had to say, Nanami nodded. It made some sense as to what the twins were thinking the entire time, though she did not know what had occurred that day down at this canyon or that he was raised by the Nohrian royal family. However, his words somehow made her want to believe in them and their cause that they fight for. Perhaps Kamui and Corrin are really capable of achieving this peace that they strive for. However, a question lingered in her head. Just how long have the two kingdoms been at war? And why doesn't anyone know such an incredible place as the two kingdoms before? There are magic, mystical beasts, and magical weapons here. There was certainly no such thing as guns till now and the people of Hoshido… She recalled the friendly, kind people of Hoshido. It's hard to come across such people in their country. So, how?

"Heh. Well, if that's what you are trying to do, I might as well help… as long as we can stay here, of course." Muroboshi smirked as he said this and got up with a stretch before walking out of the practice field, "Man, I'm so hungry…"

He yawned, "So, who's in charge of this 'Mess Hall' today?"

Kamui nodded and chuckled nervously, "Well, Felicia is there tod-"

"Welp." the gunman interrupted, "Berries and fruits, it is…"

The man grumbled something quite inaudible before stuffing some arrows into his quiver and turned over to Nanami, "You coming?"

She nodded and waved to Kamui before hurrying after him.

* * *

By the water, Corrin and Azura was both spending sometime by the lake as the songstress was singing her song again. When she was done, Corrin smiled, "That was amazing, Azura!"

"Yeah! That was so cool!"

They turned to the voice and saw Heishi walking down to the lake with a stiff smile as he said, "I-I mean, you have a really pretty voice, Princess Azura! G-greetings, Princess Corrin."

As if feeling his uncontrollable nervousness, Corrin smiled, "You don't have to get so nervous or uptight around us, Heishi. Please just calm down. You're going to make us nervous too."

Azura nodded, "Thank you for the compliment, Heishi. Are you here to take a look around?"

The man let out a sigh of relief and placed his hands behind his neck with a carefree smile, "Yup! I'm also looking for Nanami! Have you seen her around?"

Corrin nodded, "I saw her heading into the archery building my brother just built today. It's the one made mostly of stone rather than wood. Kamui and Ron should be there right now. It should be to the left from here on."

"Got it!" Heishi replied with a nod, "Thanks!"

The man said before running off after waving to them. Once gone, Corrin comments with a nervous smile, "He's a really cheerful person, isn't he? I don't think he'd even need to have his ability for us to tell how he's feeling."

Azura nodded in agreement, "Yes. However, we should tell him to be careful, incase it starts to affect our soldiers' morale. His feelings can influence our quite a bit. It's a good thing that he can control most of it. In all, I do think that he is a really caring person, especially when it comes to Nanami."

Corrin nodded with a nostalgic grin, "It's like he's her older brother."

Seeing this, Azura calls out to her, "Corrin? Is something wrong?"

The silver hair princess looks up in surprise, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Seeing them reminds me of Leo and Elise. My younger brother and sister from Nohr. He always tries to be there for her quite often, even though Xander, Camilla, and us are always there too."

Azura smiled with a nod once more, "Yes. Takumi is like that with Sakura too."

Corrin chuckles, "It just goes to show how similar both families can be. Don't tell Takumi this, but I think he and Leo are quite alike, identical even besides their weapons!"

Azura giggles, "Is that so? I don't remember much of my time in Nohr nor am I fond of it, but, if that was true, Takumi would be quite furious being compared to someone like him, especially if they are from Nohr."

"But it does make you believe that they could get along well, doesn't it?" Corrin added cheerfully, "Do you think they'd like the same food? I recall Leo looking quite happy while having stew during dinner once. I think it was a beef stew that day?"

Azura grins, "Well. I do certainly recall Takumi having another bowl of Miso soup a few times before."

The two looked at one another before suddenly laughing aloud. As Azura wipes away a tear from the corner of her eye, she said, "You're right. I think the two would get along very well."

Corrin nodded, "We just need our families to at least talk with one another. I'm sure they also have other things in common besides this, like what they want for the kingdoms. Peace. We need to make them also see what the real situation is too…"

Azura frowned, "Yes. But, would it really be possible? It'd be hard to convince our siblings to believe in our words, especially if we tell them that we're unable to speak of it."

"I know." Corrin said firmly, "But, I believe that our siblings will at least consider it being the possibility. Especially, if King Garon is controlling our Nohrian siblings. We can't wait for them to realize that either."

Azura nodded, "Nor can we simply wait for Ryoma and our siblings to realize that something is off. I see. We need to tell them, even if it means saying that we are unable to tell them about it directly with words. Even now, _they_ and _he_ can be plotting something as we speak. We don't have much of a choice anymore, but how?"

With a determined glance, Corrin nodded, "My brother and I will think of something. In worse cases, we'll just have to tell them to the best of our abilities from the heart. Today's destination is Fort Jinya, after all. Correct?"

Azura frowned, but nodded, "Yes. Be careful, Corrin. I lost my mother once to this curse of silence. I can't lose you or your brother to it as well."

Corrin smiled reassuringly, "Of course, Azura. We'll be careful."

* * *

It was early morning when Prince Kamui and his sister led their group to the fort. They had packed what supplies they needed and made their journey to their destination. Of course, they even had to drag a sleepy archer as well. Nanami and Heishi were told to remain with the dragon and the ninja for the day as they didn't have much ability in fighting as the others did. As it quickly becomes morning, Nanami and Heishi walks over to the patient's temporary room with a tray of herb green porridge and dark color tea. As they got closer to the sliding door, Lilith, who stayed close to them the entire way, nervously asked, "S-Say… How about we just give him some plain porridge and tea instead?"

Nanami shook her head, "Just using rice won't have enough nutrients. It needs a lot of herbs to make up for what it lacks."

Otomaru nodded with a confident smile, "Yeah. And if it's too bitter, I've added sugar into the tea. See? Everything balances out nicely!"

Unbeknownst to the two, sweat began to pour profusely from the dragon's head as recalls the large amount of herbs and sugar used into this meal while thinking of a way to save their poor patient from the terrible fate. However, the three had already reached the door as Heishi slid it open. Not long after Nanami walked in, she felt something amiss as she took her first step. She looked and froze. The man was gone…

"Huh? Did he go outside for a walk or something?" Heishi asked after sticking his head in after her.

Nanami's eyes widen as she slowly began to frown, "That… can't be… Felicia said that he was hit in the ribs and some 'arteries'. He should be having a hard time around otherwise."

They quickly turned to Lilith who grimaced as she clenched her claws tightly around her floating blue orb, "Heishi, look around the campground. Nanami and I will go and inform Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin about this. I'll be back soon. Nanami, you will stay with Ron and Felicia. Hopefully, he hasn't gone to take part in the fight. Whatever you do, keep an eye out for your surrounding and don't go to the front line, understand? Heishi, you can't take her place or go with her because you don't know as much about protecting yourself against weapons. Sorry, but please understand."

The two didn't hesitate to question as Heishi immediately nodded and sighed, "Nanami, be careful out there. You have to return safely, all right?"

Nanami nodded before Heishi hurried out of the door. She turned to Lilith, "Will that man, Kaze, be all right?"

Lilith frowned before smiling weakly and place a small paw on her shoulder, "For now, let's pray everything goes well. Still, we need to go inform them about this."

Nanami nodded before a bright flash of light surrounds them.

They soon found themselves in a grassy plain in front of the two twins. They turned to her with a look of surprise, as the girl and the dragon quickly glances around the group. Nanami frowned in disappointment and concern before Corrin called out to them, "Lilith?! Nanami? Is something wrong?"

Nanami looked up and saw the prince walking away from their retainer and closer to his sister and them. Lilith frowned, "I apologize, Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin. It's the ninja you brought over. 'Kaze'. I believe it was? I'm afraid he's gone missing. Heishi is currently looking throughout the castle ground. I brought Nanami with me to check if he might have snuck out of the Astral plane."

As Corrin gasped in shock, Kamui frowned, "I'm afraid if that were true, then he must have snuck out of our group a while ago. We've been walking for a while now and haven't noticed him being amongst us."

His sister nodded with a worried look, "Still, he can't have gone too far. Felicia. You said that he was hit in the ribs?"

The maid nodded with a concerned expression, "Th-that's right! It'd be hard for him to move around with that injury. I'm not a really good healer either, so it must still be quite painful for him… Had I known this would happen, I'd at least had tried to heal his wound a little more this morning. I-I'm so sorry!"

Corrin shook her head, "No, Felicia. You've done the best you could and nobody could blame you for doing your best. But, I'am worried about this. The war between Nohr and Hoshido have already begun and there's faceless and fighting in many places already. If not careful, Kaze could end up getting hurt or worse."

Kamui nodded, "Not just that, there's also that shooter out there. Even if Kaze knows that now, it doesn't change the fact that the shooter can shoot from a distance before anyone can notice them and, according to Ron, the projectile reaches its target much faster than a normal arrow could leaving him with a much shorter amount of time to react to it much less avoid it."

Azura frowned, "Kamui, I think it should be fine. There's only one place Kaze have gone to."

Corrin nodded, "Shirasagi Castle. I just hope nothing happens on his way there…"

Her brother frowned, "We can try and ask one of the soldiers there later on and see whether he's made it back or not."

Felicia nodded, "I'm sure he'd get better help there than with my staff too."

With concern, Kamui spoke, "Are you still worried about that, Felicia? It's just as Corrin said. You and Ron have done what you could and, because of that, Kaze is alive."

Felicia nodded with her head down clearly still depressed as she muttered, "That's great, but I wish I could do just as well serving as a maid too… Other than Heishi and my lieges, nobody else showed up in the Mess Hall…"

Hearing this, Kamui and Corrin smiled nervously as they recall the traumatic situation in the cafeteria and the chaos Nanami and Heishi volunteered to cover for her. They hope that, at least, the two espers can make something more decent for tonight, at least…

Corrin then turned to the dragon, "Then, perhaps, Nanami can remain with us, then? She can help us keep a look out for him?"

Kamui shook his head, "No, sister. Remember what Ryoma's retainers reported? They've clearly seen her. I don't want it to suddenly become two ninjas chasing after her."

Azura nodded, "Even if they did claim that she didn't make it out alive from that fall, doesnn't mean that they won't be on the look out. But, we do need some one to keep an eye out for him… Even if it's him being amongst the soldiers in Hoshido."

Kamui frowned in thought as everyone's eyes turned to him. Finally, he sighed in defeat with a smile, "Fine, then. We'll bring her along. But, she's to remain with Ron and Felicia in the back. She clearly doesn't have much experience in skirmishes and battles as we do, much less a war."

"Even if this is our first experience with it firsthand too?" Corrin added with a sly smile at her older twin.

Her brother chuckled and nodded, "Yes. Which is why we'll need to be just as careful, Sister."

Turning to Lilith, he said with a nod, "If something happens and we need Nanami out of here, we'll call for you, Lilith. Is that all right?"

The dragon nodded with a smile, "Yes!"

With a nod, the twins watched the dragon disappear leaving the girl with them before Nanami hurried over to the maid and her comrade. Surprisingly, the man still has the Nohrian bow on his shoulder and a quiver on his back while the gun was in his pocket tightly fastened together to not accidentally go off. As the man gave a yawn, the prince looked over and nodded, "Then, let's move on, then."

* * *

As they walked, they could see the high stone walls with flags fluttering and whipping against the wind with many red armored or clothing soldiers looking out from above while others move from one place to the next. Nanami could see the old veteran Nohrian soldier, Gunter, rush over to the twins and the songstress speaking some inaudible words between the four as they continued moving forward. As they got closer to the walls, Corrin came to a stop as they could see the soldiers suddenly start to mobilize more quickly while others point to them. Muroboshi frowned, but, before he could attempt in doing something, Kamui called to him, "Don't, Ron. That's only going to provoke them to attack. We're only here to negotiate. Not to fight. Unless, we are forced to raise arms, don't attempt to start the first attacks."

The man shrugged with a feigned sad smile, "Do I really look that untrustworthy as to provoke an unintentional fight, Prince Kamui?"

The prince chuckled nervously, "Of course not, Ron. Just, after how you kept trying to shoot your arrows this morning after only hearing part of what I said, I think it'd be best to tell you what I think before you start acting when I'm not even done talking."

Muroboshi sighed with another shrug before Corrin spoked up, "How about we have Nanami go hide by the lake in the trees? She's only here to help see if Kaze's here. It's not intended that she take any part in all of this, if things do go south."

Azura nodded, "That'd be a good idea. Nanami, what do you think?"

The girl glances from the three to the Fort up ahead before looking over to the lake and nodded, "That'd be fine. I can go climb the trees."

Felicia gasped, "Oh, you can't just go climb up trees in a dress, Nanami!"

As Nanami silently muttered to herself with a grimace upon realizing her error, Corrin's eyes widen as she frowned with a nod, "That's right… Perhaps, you can just go see if you can find a place with a ground high enough for you to see?"

Azura nodded, "The interior of the fort in a wall that runs up to the slope. The main building should be up there. She may not be able to fully see us, but she can certainly see the main building and part of the walls."

Kamui nodded, "If they let us in to speak with our siblings that could be the place to go. Nanami, just be careful out here, alright? I trust in your hiding abilities if there are enemies nearby, but, if things get even a little difficult for you, run to a safer place. We should be back before sun down."

"Understood." Nanami said with a nod and glanced over to the others, "Be careful over there…"

Then, she immediately rushed over to a glimmering blue lake surrounded by lush green trees and bushes without looking back. It wasn't long, after she finally found a place within a couple of bushes and in the shadow of the trees, did she see the group at the entrance approached by a strange blue hair man with glasses. As they talked, she could see that whatever the man was saying was getting louder before she could see the entire soldiers around the area began rush all over the place. She grimaced, "Oh no…"

The negotiations failed it would seem and the enemy have begun to attack the others. As she watched the others fought and disappear behind the walls of the fort, she made sure her weapon was in her pocket before scanning what areas were available to her view of vision. She could notice the entrances where more enemy soldiers were appearing from underground. On the top of the slope, that man sat on his horse… no, that's not a horse… What is that thing? She frowned in confusion and suspicion before glancing over to what else may be there only to find that there was a woman with purple hair tied up and in a strange white garb while wielding nothing, but strange sticks and papers in hand. Just what is she suppose to be? It wasn't till she notice something flash from the corner of her focus that she saw Corrin knock out a mage in a similar garb while wielding some of the same objects. Then, she recall what she had once seen in one of her travels with her Father. Those papers and sticks… Were they Omnyojis? She frowned, "The omnyojis of this country actually can use magic? …"

As she thought of the possibility of what would occur if they were in their country, something glinted somewhere before her. A gun?! She scanned the area quickly before she saw that it was just the light reflecting off of Corrin's dragon form as she faced a strange red ninja… Huh? W-wait! That's Princess Corrin's dr-?!

 _Click._

She froze. As she was slowly about to turn around before feeling something ice cold against the back of her neck. She grimaced. How could she have let this happened? She should've been more careful than to drop her guard a second ago. Then, she frowned. No. Her guard was up the entire time. This is a gun something from her country. Meaning, this person may be from her country. However, how was he able to sneak up behind her, a girl trained to be a ninja since young.

"Don't move."

It was a deep male voice. As sweat began to form on her forehead, she grimaced. She didn't have to worry much about being unable to carry that order out as she was already frozen from the fear of his weapon.

"Get up and put your hands behind your head, then start walking over to the wall. Run and I shoot."

Following the orders, she carefully got up and, as she placed her hand on the back of her head, she could see that the others were about to face the man on the strange thing. Not long after taking a couple steps, she felt a sudden wind behind her. Forgetting his words, she spun around and, before she could see the man on the ground, a green flash rushed at her and grabbed her before a blur of what could be green trees went passed her view. When she could finally feel the ground under her feet, she looked up and saw that it was Kaze. The man glanced around before patting her head, "All right. Go hide. Hopefully, they'll be able to find you here."

Kaze sighed as he turned back to the wall, "He was carrying _that_ thing around… I still have something to do. Be more careful."

She then saw the red mark on his clothes, but he disappeared before she could stop him leaving her in what looked to be on the outskirts of the woods. Are all ninjas suppose to be like this? She can somehow come to understand why her friends get worried whenever she leaves. Perhaps, she can wait for their response before leaving them next time? She shook her head before looking for another new place to hide. Somewhere easier to blend into. It wasn't long after she found a spot did she hear the loud flapping wings and immediately hid behind some trees. When she heard the flapping die down followed with a sound of neighs, her mind immediately began to picture one of the white wing horses they call "Pegasus". Was is one of the remaining Hoshidan soldiers?

"Uh… Are you sure that you saw her here?" said a familiar voice, "You said that she was about to be attacked by a man earlier, then suddenly changed."

That voice…

"It was what I saw." a familiar quite male voice said calmly, "I understand your suspicions to my visions and you are free to disregard it as rubbish as well. Still, I thank you for bringing me out here, regardless of the suspicions I've raised by my sudden presence."

"It's no problem." the other said, "As long as Lady Sakura believes in you, then we'll trust you as well. However, if you are to do anything to physically harm her as that incident had with our late queen…"

"I know…"

This new voice sounded very familiar. A calm voice that carefully, but firmly spoke out words… who was it again? She believed that it was probably amongst Mikoto's teammates… It was no good. With so many things going on, she was already dizzy as is these past few days. She would just have to risk getting her hard-found cover blown. As she slowly stuck her head out, she could see a strange black kimono with white designs on it being worn by a man with silk-like silver hair tied back by a white ribbon, much like that of her friend Mikoto's twin ribbons, and with bangs split to one side. He have light brown eyes and was taller than her, possibly by half a foot, but she was unable to tell by the distance between them. He held a calm and gentle demeanor over him, much like Princess Azura's. She knew who it was just by looking at him. It's only been nearly three or four days after all.

"Nijou!" she called out as she took this chance to get out of her hiding spot.

The man turned as a small smile began to form over his face as he replied, "Ah! Shiranui. So, I was right that you'd be here."

As Nanami came to a stop she soon saw the white Pegasus next to him and behind him the red hair retainer, Subaki. The retainer looked to her with a look of surprise, "You! You're the girl Saizo and Kagero saw! Why are you still here?"

The girl frowned, "I was about to leave the city the next day, then heard of the event going on and decided to go and see. The attack happened after and, by then I was just outside of the city when I saw Princess Sakura and her siblings face off the enemy soldiers in black armors. Princess Azura found me and I was allowed to follow them."

Subaki frowned, "So, you're with _them…_ "

Nanami tilted her head in confusion before continuing, "I'm out here to look for a ninja in green with green hair. We found him injured during the battle that day and was taking care of him till he disappeared this morning. He's still injured on the chest and shouldn't be up. Felicia told me that he could open his wound otherwise, but…"

She quickly caught her breath and continued, "… Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin wishes to make sure that he… was back in Hoshido, if he had gone back…. Phew…"

"Shiranui?" Nijou said with a look of concern, "Are you all right? Do you need some water? You probably had a hard time escaping from your pursuers…"

Shiranui shook her head, "No, Kaze saved me just now. Even though, I was supposed to find him and make sure that he returned… He found me and saved me earlier."

Subaki sighed, "I see. So, you spoke too much again…"

He then narrowed his eyes before he shook his head and said, "Kaze had recently returned."

"And what you say certainly validates to the condition he was in just now."

The turned and saw that it was the man in glasses. The man looked to the girl with a frown, "Light purple hair that shines silver under the light… Were you that child Saizo and Kagero found in the garden?"

Nanami froze before she nervously nodded, "Y-yes. I apologize for trespassing into your property that day."

The man looked over the girl with a look of surprise, "So you lived that fall."

The man sighed before Subaki began to speak, "She was found by Lady Sakura and former Princess Azura that night before the dinner with nothing, but her foreign clothing and a kunai in hand. My collegue checked her belongings, Yukimura."

The man, Yukimura, glanced back to the child. After what would seem to be hours, he finally nodded slowly and sighed, "We'll let her go this time being that she's only a child with just a kunai. However, since she's under Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin, she will be caught the next time we find her again."

Then, he turned to Nijou, "So, this child is one of your friends that you're looking for? I take it that you're going to follow her, then?"

Nijou nodded firmly, "You're correct, Sir. I'm grateful for being allowed to stay in the castle, even after _…that_ occurred."

Yukimura sighed before rubbing his temples, "Our late queen trusts you till the end when she saved her own children. You should be thanking her kindness, instead. Or else, we'd have thrown you into the dungeon or outside long before then. Just be aware that you too will be taken into custody if you are ever to be caught too."

"I understand." Nijou said with a small smile and a hand over his chest in relief, "I'll keep your advice and warning in mind, Sir."

The man then turned to Subaki, "I've come to let you know that Princess Sakura have decided to follow her siblings. I advise that you should go with her and protect her. Take the two with you, if you can. I'll go search for Hana right now."

Subaki's eyes widen before he nodded and jumped on to his mount. As he helped both the girl and Nijou barely fit onto the horse. The man called over to her, "Before you leave, do you know what this 'invisible' enemy that the prince and princesses spoke of earlier?"

Nanami frowned in confusion as she tried to recall all the interaction she had with the royal family. Then, she recalled something rather suspicious that day they returned from this "Bottomless Canyon", but should she tell him? She frowned deeper before she finally made up her mind, "I don't know. I'm sorry. I do recall Princess Corrin telling their maid not to reveal something because it was too dangerous to say it. I wasn't there with them when they left to another place, but, after that, they couldn't tell me anything…"

After some thoughts, Yukimura frowned, but nodded, "Fine. I at least know something else now. No matter how small."

As they left, the man frowned, "This could still be a lie the three created… However, what that child said… If the queen was here, she'd have believed them within a heartbeat…"

* * *

 **YueTian: Finished! Finally! Midterms are over and I only have one class left before I return home! …And I may have twisted my ankle while seated… Don't know how I did it. I just moved my ankle and heard a loud crack followed by a slight pain that never faded… I swear, it's not broken, guys. Anyway, after this and my class, I'll begin to think about my other story! (Still stuck on Questions and Reasons… T-T) Perhaps, I'll just begin my next chapter of Awakening with Blossoms? Oh well… While I was writing all this and searching my info source (Wiki, I know. Not the best choices sometimes.) I soon discovered that I made a mistake on someone's appearances (or two).**

 **Nanami:…**

 **Mikoto:… Hey! My hair is black and my eyes are brown. There's no mistake."**

 **YueTian: No. No. Not that. I was really sure that Nanami's hair and eyes were silver-purple… only to discover how silver your friend's hair was… This clearly wasn't silver and so I made a mistake. Sorry about that Nanami.**

 **Nanami: …It's fine.**

 **YueTian: And Mikoto's twin ribbons in her hair were barely there that I almost never realized it till I read her appearance summary! T-T I feel so bad for messing this up! T-T**

 **Mikoto: Well, where's your glasses?! It's clearly right here! See!**

 **YueTian: I've been wearing them everyday as of late! …Geez… Anyway, I'll go do some editing and title, then post this up,, which you are reading right now. See ya!**

 **Time of updates are posted on my profile for all to see. Remember that I'm a student and may require time to complete a chapter. Thank you very much!**


	4. Chapter 4:New Experiences And Old Pasts

New Experiences And Old Pasts

Suddenly taking flight, she was honestly startled by the sudden fact that this creature have been able to carry about all three of them into the sky. She glanced down and see the green grass plain flowing past them like an ocean of green.

"Is this your first time seeing a Pegasus too?"

"Pegasus?" Nanami said with a look of confusion.

She glanced behind and saw the retainer smile nervously, "Sorry. I can't really ask my Pegasus to fly any higher than this with three people on her back."

"It's fine." she replied before looking ahead and saw Kamui and the others making their away to the lake she was at with the green ninja being one of them.

She pointed, "There!"

Her friend, Nijou, looked over from behind the man, "So, that's the group you are traveling with, Shiranui?"

Subaki gasped, "Lady Sakura!"

He said to us, "Hold on tight now."

Almost as soon as he said that, the winged horse dove down as the group below them looked up in shock, especially Sakura and Corrin. The wind blew past her cheeks as they zoomed into the group. Nanami drew back a breath in shock before it stopped and she could feel themselves lowered.

"Phew!" the retainer said with a sigh of relief and a calm smile, "We finally caught up with you, milady!"

As soon as he said that, Nanami left out the breath she held back. Sakura stepped back in shock as she yelped in alarm, "Waaah! S-Subaki?! Nanami and Sakuya? You're here too?"

Suddenly, her brown hair retainer came up to them from behind the group nearly out of breath and rather upset, "Oh, Lady Sakura… Did you even realize that you'd left us behind? How could you!"

"Hana!" Sakura spoke with a look of surprise and joy at the sight of the two retainers, "Why are the two of you-!"

Hana let out a sigh and said with a smile, "We received word from Yukimura. He'd told us that you left with Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin."

Sakura nodded with understanding and gratitude as she said, "Ah… Yukimura knew that I would need you two."

Hana giggled as she said, "Haha… even if Yukimura hadn't told us… we would have searched day and night to figure out where you were and caught up!"

"Indeed." Subaki said with a smile after helping Nijou and Nanami off the winged horse, "It is our duty to protect you, milady, and nothing will stop us. If you are headed somewhere, then it's only natural that we would go too."

He then bowed, "We will always support you."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you very much!"

Kamui looked over to his youngest sister in confusion, "Um… Sakura, who are these people?"

Sakura looked to her siblings in surprise, "Oh! I'm sorry, Kamui. These are my retainers, Subaki and Hana. They're both very strong and kind; they've p-protected me for years. They'll fight on our side, it'll be helpful to have such reliable friends."

"I see." Corrin said with a smile and a nod, "We need all the help we can get. Thank you, both of you."

"Of course." the red hair retainer said with a nod, "We'll carry out any mission flawlessly."

Hana nodded, "To be honest, Lady Sakura will be my top priority, but I'll do my best to help!"

Suddenly, Kamui glanced over to Nanami with worry, "Are you all right, Nanami? Kaze, told us what happened."

As Nanami nodded in confirmation, Corrin glanced over to Nijou with an outstretched hand, "Oh, hello. My name is Corrin and this is my older twin brother, Kamui."

Nijou took the hand with a smile, "Ah, my name is Sakuya Nijou. I am an acquaintance of Shiranui."

Kamui looked up in surprise, "Oh! Then, you're friends with Ron and Otomaru?"

Nijou smiled, "Yes. I assume they are with your group?"

As Kamui nodded, Sakura spoke up, "M-mother found him in the throne room the same day big sister Azura and I found Nanami. Mother let him stay in the castle as a guest after he told us that he was from, uh… 'Jaban'? This was two nights ago."

"Two nights ago…" Kamui said as he frowned, "I see. But, why did Subaki brought him here?"

"Perhaps we can talk more about this in another place?" Nijou began with a frown, "I was the one who asked for him to bring me to where Shiranui was."

Hearing this, the prince nodded, "I see. Then, perhaps we should return to the astral realm now. We can also talk more about the person who attacked Nanami."

Corrin smiled, "Then, I'll call Lilith!"

As soon as she said that, a bright light flashed before them. When it died down, the little astral dragon floated there in front of them. Sakura gasped in surprise as her retainers prepared themselves for battle. Corrin, on the other hand, grinned, "Lilith! You've arrived her right on time! I was about to call out for you."

Lilith smiled with joy, "Of course! I heard Lady Corrin call out my name, so I arrived here."

Her eyes soon caught onto the green ninja as she gasped in surprise, "Ah! I see that you're safe. That's good. Otomaru and I have been looking for you all over the castle. At least, it looks like you didn't receive any more injuries."

As she said this, Sakura looked up in surprise, "'At least, he looks like he'… Was Kaze already injured before he saved my siblings?!"

She turned to him, "I-I'm sorry! I should've seen that you wer-!"

The ninja shook his head, "It's fine, Lady Sakura. I've recovered quite a bit already."

"I-is that so?" the pale red hair princess frowned with concern.

Kamui narrowed his eyes in silence before he turned to Lilith, "It would seem that everyone is accounted for. Lilith, could you please bring us all back to the castle?"

Lilith nodded with a smile, "Of course, Lord Kamui!"

With that, a bright light enveloped them all before the usual scene of fluttering pink petals floated down before their eyes and the view of the castles and building appeared before them all. Once back, Kamui nodded in approval, "Thank you, Lilith."

The dragon smiled, "Oh, it was nothing, milord. I'm glad to be of help."

Kamui, then, turned to the others, "Sakura, Subaki, Hana, this is Lilith. She used to be our stable girl back in Nohr. While saving Corrin and I from a nasty fall at the Bottomless Canyon, she became an astral dragon and teleported us here. Lilith, this is my little sister from Hoshido, Sakura. She's a Princess from Hoshido. This here are her retainers, Subaki and Hana. They'll be joining us from today."

The little dragon on her blue orb bowed her head with a smile cheerfully, "I see. Greetings and welcome to the Astral realm!"

"H-hello!" Sakura replied with a small and nervous smile, "I-If I may, what is this 'astral' realm?"

Lilith nodded and waved her small arms to the area around them, "The astral realm is much like another world in the astral plane, where there are multiple other worlds. The world where the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido reside are only one of them. Here there are no disturbance from the other worlds, so it's usually safe away from the war itself aside from any intruders from this world."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock, "S-s-so this is another world?! A-a-are you certain t-that we can just intrude in another world like this? Y-you said that there are other people here, correct?"

Once again, Lilith nodded, "Yes, but it's fine. This world is rather large and the astral dragon himself allowed it. The astral dragon, Moro, is one of the first dragons and have turned me into an astral dragon when I asked for him for help."

As Sakura and the other retainers stood there in disbelief, Corrin nodded, "Lilith, can you go let Otomaru know that we have some new people amongst us and we may need some help? Just have him wait at the entrance of the castle. Also, I'll come back with some berries as an offering in your shrine. I found some on our way to the fort. They're quite sweet."

"That sounds wonderful!" Lilith said with a nod, "Then, I'll go look for him at once!"

She then bowed and soon flew off in search for the guy. Corrin turned to their maid, "Felicia? I know you must be tired, but could you prepare rooms for my sister and her retainers? Also, can you prepare another room for Sakuya as well? Since there's a lot of rooms to prepare, you should probably ask Otomaru to come and help while I give our sister a tour of the place."

The maid beamed a smiled, "Of course, Lady Corrin! I'll have it done as soon as possible!"

Before they could say something else, the maid bowed and hurriedly excused herself to begin preparations immediately. Corrin smiled nervously before glancing over to her sister, "Well, I'll show you around the area, if you like."

"All right!" Sakura replied with a bright smile.

Kamui, then, turned to Sakuya, "Excuse me, Sakuya? Kaze? Is it possible to also speak about today's incident? I would also like to hear the story from your side as well, Nanami."

As she nodded, both men agreed to tell the event to the prince. After seeing that the girls and their other soldiers have left, Kamui and Azura walked into the empty and cool war council before they all took a seat and Kamui spoke, "So, let's start with today's incident at that lake. Nanami, can you tell us what happened after we left you by the lake? I recall, after we heard that Kaze had left the castle, we decided to entrust you with the role to see if Kaze was safe, just in case."

"Milord and lady Corrin did?" Kaze said as his eyes widen in surprise before he bowed, "I apologize for have worried you and Princess Corrin, milord."

Kamui shook his head with a smile, "It's fine, Kaze. As long as you're all right, it's fine. But, Nanami, can you tell us what happened afterwards? We heard that you were attacked by a strangely clothed man."

Nanami nodded and began, "After you left, I went in search higher ground, so I could get a proper look at the battle. When I saw that the battle had begun, I had momentarily dropped my guard and someone tackled me down from behind, then ordered me to stand so that I wouldn't be able to do anything. Then, it would seem that Kaze jumped down on him and took me away from the place to where I then found Nijou and Subaki. Thank you for saving me, Kaze."

The ninja smiled, "You're welcome. It's a good thing I found you when I did."

"At least, you're alive now, thanks to Kaze." Azura then frowned in confusion, "But, still you could've run. Why didn't you took the chance to escape?"

Nanami shook her head, "That man… he had a 'gun' to the back of my head, Princess Azura. If I took any initiative to run, he could've shot me down at the spot, if he wished for it."

"What?!" Kamui exclaimed as Azura gasped in shock.

Kaze grimaced, "So, I was shot by that weapon…"

Kamui nodded, "Then, how did you find her, Sakuya?"

The young man nodded, "Well, I was able to locate her with my abilities."

Hearing this, Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "So, you're an esper as well?"

Azura nodded thoughtfully, "That's right. You said that you were from the country of 'Japan', similar to Nanami. So, that would mean the two of you are friends?"

Nijou nodded, "At first, we came together because we are all espers, but we've been traveling for months now. You could certainly say that we're all friends now."

"I see." Azura said with a nod before glancing over to Kamui with a knowing smile, "I'm going to guess that you plan on taking him in as well?"

Kamui laughed in slightly nervous, "Haha… Of course. Since we already have taken in Nanami and her friends in, it's fine if we take in another one. There's still room in the castle, especially when Corrin and I have taken residence in the treehouse. What do you think, Azura?"

"Well, I'm fine with whatever you decide to do." Azura replied, "Personally, I have nothing against your decision, either, and Mother trusted him as well. I think Corrin would be really happy for another person around too. I only hope that we don't end up overworking Lilith with more people in the future."

Kamui nodded, "I'll speak with her myself later, then. It would certainly bad if we give her too much than she can handle at the moment."

"If you like, I'd be willing to help her." Nijou offered with a look of concern much to Nanami's surprise, "I don't take the role of a leader as well as one of our other friends can nor have I taken part in your battles, but I'd be willing to help as you were kind enough to offer shelter to our friends."

Nanami glanced over to the young man. It was the first time in a while to hear of him taking action in helping someone else other than back on the ship. It certainly wasn't the first time she's heard of something out of the ordinary. Even Moroboshi, who rarely ever volunteer to do something bothersome, took part in protecting their new friends from enemies with weapons originated from their country. After some thoughts, she nodded, "Then, perhaps I can help with the cooking? There have to be something I can do here too, since I can't take part in the fighting."

Hearing this, Kamui glanced over to Azura with a look of uncertainty and confusion before the princess nodded. Kamui looked back to them with a stern expression till he finally nodded with a smile, "All right, then. I'll first speak with Lilith about this later tonight. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a helping hand around nor a cook. If she agrees, you may start tomorrow if you like."

As they walked outside, she noticed that the red sky have already become a more violet-blue shade as she glanced up. It was night. Have everyone already eaten yet?

"Hey! Nanami! Sakuya!"

She turned and saw Otomaru running over to her with a lamp in a hand and a bright smile across his face as Muroboshi followed behind him with a yawn.

"Muroboshi. Otomaru." Nanami said as she nodded in greeting to her team.

The esper smiled, "It's great that we've found you, Sakuya If you haven't eaten yet, want to have dinner with us?"

Nanami tilted her head, but nodded, "We've only just finished with the report, so I don't mind coming with you."

She glanced over to Sakuya as Otomaru continued, "Then, how about you, Sakuya? You must be starving by now, right? We'll show you where dining hall is!"

"W-wait!" Nanami's eyes widen in surprise.

Without hearing the response of their friend, Otomaru quickly pulled Sakuya and me away from the building's doorway and to the Mess hall building, "Here, they call the dining hall the Mess Hall. Hm… I wonder who's on cooking duty today?"

As he said this, faint sounds of conversations and clanging of pots and pans could be heard from within while Muroboshi answered with a smile, "Well, I'm pretty sure that it's that village girl tonight."

Suddenly, Otomaru jumped up with a triumphant smile, "Really?! All right! She's a pretty good cook back in the village. You should try some of her cooking, Nanami!"

"A-all right." Nanami replied with a look of surprise.

She only hoped that today's meal would, at least, be nutritious.

* * *

Koharu gathered all the clothing from the clean riverside and made her way back to the house with Casita. As they talked of the possibility of teaching the girl how to read more difficult books, she suddenly heard a voice whisper, "Well, I heard that the spies have seen a Hoshidan princess and a couple of Hoshidan soldiers leave with Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin's forces."

Koharu whipped her head around with wide eyes and saw two Nohrian soldiers walk away with lances in hand. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Casita looking to her with a concerned expression, "Is something wrong, Lily?"

Koharu quickly shook her head and smiled, "No. I'm sorry. I just got a bit distracted earlier."

Casita looked to her worriedly before shaking her head and smiled back, "Well, in that case, why don't we go see a friend of mine after we hang the laundry?"

Hearing this, Koharu tilted her head in confusion before she nodded, "A-all right…?"

Back in the little house, Koharu was left hanging the laundry as Casita went to run some errands. After doing so, she took a step back in the tiny yard as the white sheets fluttered a bit from wherever the small breeze was coming from. Suddenly, she heard the door open from inside.

"Oh! She's back!" she said with a bright smile as she walked back into the house, "Welcome back, Casi- huh?"

"We're back!"

Suddenly, a flurry of black and yellow tackled into the girl as it hugged her tightly. As the elderly woman closed the door tightly behind her, Koharu gasped in shock as she glanced down to the small figure, "P-Princess Elise?! I-it's a pleasure to see you again!"

The blond and purple hair princess looked to her with a look of curiosity before she smiled, "It's great to see you again too!"

Koharu glanced around with a look of surprise, "Um… Is your retainers with you today as well?"

Elise nodded, "They'll be here later."

Casita gave what looked to be a sigh of relief and defeat before she smiled, "It's wonderful to see milady again. Look at how much you've grown! You're already just past my shoulder! Why, I remember how you were small always wanting to play hous-"

"Casita!" Elise pouted as she threw her hands up clearly blushing while doing so, "Stop that!"

The elderly woman just laughed and nodded, "Haha… Of course, Lady Elise. But, I must say what were you doing down here in the streets of all places? Won't your siblings worry about your whereabouts?"

"In the streets?" Koharu said with a look of surprise, "But, I thought Princess are usually in the castles?"

Elise looked to her in disbelief before she smiled, "That's not really true! It only happens in fairy tales. I get out and move around too, you know! As for my siblings, only Leo knows where I am and Camilla was the one who told me how to sneak out of the castle. The castle was really gloomy and Father have been saying many strange things lately. I-I don't like it back there, so I decided to come and take a look in town today! I wanted to sneak out here by myself at first, but Effie and Arthur found me and they wanted to come with me! T-Then, I didn't know where your house was and… Anyway, I'm just really glad Casita found us! Thank you, Casita!"

As the girl jumped around energetically, Casita could only smile as did Koharu, "Well, I understand the situation. You're welcome to come visit us whenever you like, Lady Elise. Koharu, can you take Lady Elise to the table? I'll go prepare the tea and some snacks."

Koharu nodded, "All right!"

As Casita left to the kitchen, Koharu brought Elise to the dining table. After taking their seats, Elise smiled as she spoke energetically, "So, how do you like it here in town? I was really worried when I heard that something bad was going to happen to you."

Hearing the princess's words, Koharu could barely notice the small hint of concern from the girl's voice. Had she made the princess worry over her? Koharu grew uncertain and did her best to dispel any concern from the girl with a smile, "I'm fine. Miss. Elise and Selena saved me and Flora before we were caught up in it too. I really love this town too. It's really dark, but everyone I've met have been really kind to me. Casita is really nice to me too."

"That's great!" the girl grinned triumphantly.

Still rather confused, Koharu tilted her head as she questions hesitantly, "U-um… I-If I may, is it really alright for you to be out of the castle, Princess Elise? Y-you see, I read in books that princess usually spend their times in the castle."

In response, Elise frowns in uncertainty, "Huh… It's true that I'm suppose to stay inside the castle when I'm not given missions to help my siblings on the battlefield… But that sounds really boring. I'd rather be outside and play with the other children, if I could. Perhaps, that's how the princesses of your world lives? Ugh, I'd be so frustrated being cooped up for that long!"

As Koharu listens with look of surprise, Elise looks to her with a slightly worried expression and waves her hands as she continues, "Oh! I hope that didn't sound offensive. I was told that I was suppose to stay inside the castle, unless I'm told to help out on the battlefield. But, staying in the castle is too boring and there's usually nobody that would play with me. My siblings are all busy too."

Now that she thought about it, if she was a princess, it would probably be really sad if she had to stay behind the castle walls all day. She wondered how all the princess have been able to tackle such a difficult position. Koharu shook her head, "Oh, it's quite all right. I don't mean to sound rude when I say this, but I didn't know that being a princess would be that hard. But it must've been quite a task to sneak out of the castle like that."

When she thought about it, if there are castles and royal families, there must be knights and guards too, right? And they have the duty of guarding the castle and the people all day. They soon hear the floor boards creak as a voice spoke up, "Not only that, but is it really all right for you to be out of the castle, milady? What about the king? Wouldn't King Garon be upset if he learn that you disappeared from the castle?"

They looked over and saw Casita walking in with a tray of cookies and tea. Behind her walked in Lissa's two retainers. Elise looked up with joy at the sight of the two, "Effie! Arthur! Welcome back!"

As the two bowed, Castia set the down and Effie spoke up with a look of uncertainty, "If I may, what Ms. Casita say is true…"

Arthur nodded, "Ah, his majesty would be quite furious if he hears of your absence."

Koharu looked over to Elise with a look of concern as to the situation presented before them. She recalls the books that the visitor brought to her when she was small. It always spoke about the situation in the castle being rather chaotic when a princess disappears from her home, usually kidnapped or cursed by a bad person. However, Elise obviously wasn't kidnapped, rather she chose to leave by her own will in this case. It would seem that her older sister, Camilla, knows about this and, possibly, Leo too. However, what about Prince Xander? Wouldn't it be best to let him know too? Holding a teacup in hands, Elise smiled widely, "It'll be fine. I've told Big sister Camilla that I would be in town to see Casita and Koharu today! Leo told me where the place is, so he should know that I'm here!"

Her retainers look to one another with uncertainty before Casita spoke, "But what of the crown prince? I'm certain he'd be quite worried about where you are right now too."

Hearing this, Elise look down with a frown, "Big brother is always really busy ever since Big brother Kamui and Big sister Corrin didn't want to come home with us, and Father have been acting very strange recently. He spoke something very scary about them too. Camilla said she's felt something really strange too and that it'd be all right if I come into town today. Father have always been a bit scary sometimes, but it seems like he's gotten much scarier recently and Big Brother Xander isn't always around when that happens… I don't like being in the castle any more…"

As Koharu listens, she began to grow concern for her. Even her retainers gave the young princess worried expressions. Finally, Casita nodded with a small smile, "Well, perhaps things just isn't going too well for now. If you like, you can always come visit us here in town, Lady Elise."

Hearing this, Elise smiled brightly once more and looked up with almost glittering eyes, "Really?! Yay!"

"But…", Casita continued, "you must let one of your siblings know of your whereabouts before doing so from now on, alright? It won't be good to send your siblings in a panic."

Hearing this, Elise nodded firmly and as serious as she could display across her face, "Okay!"

Then, the same carefree smile came over once more, "Oh! What are you planning on doing today, Koharu? Did you know that Leo…"

As the two began to chat carefreely, Effie spoke to Casita on the side, "Thank you for helping us take care of Lady Elise, Ms. Casita. I hope we're not intruding on you like this."

The woman smiled and waved it off with a laugh, "Oh, it's fine, Effie. Ever since you brought Koharu here, the house have never been so lively before, and it's been so long since I've seen Princess Elise. It's hard to believe that she's grown so big since I retired from the castle. You know, it feels like only yesterday when she was just a little darling in my arms. My, does time goes by so fast!"

"That's…" Effie gave the woman a nervous look as she braced herself for the long stories the former nanny would tell the retainer.

* * *

It has only been a day and night since the last battle at Fort Jinya. Today, Prince Kamui and his sister would take the army through Izumo due to its neutrality in the wars. Despite their concern over their new comrades' safety, the prince and princesses have hoped to leave Nanami and her friends in the care of the ruler of that kingdom as it was neutral. As for Nanami, after discussing their roles in helping around Kamui's castle yesterday, she was asked by Lilith if she and Heishi would be willing to help her clean the castle while Nijou help her keep the list of chores they needed to do as he help them. Muroboshi have decided to continue keeping an eye out for their would be assassin ever since that incident two days ago. It was rather interesting at first. Nijou seems to have been able to take care of the chores quite well despite it being his first time with some parts of it. Though not many knew about him, neither of them felt the need to ask from the start, not when they're not willing to give away information about themselves either. All, except for Otomaru. Her teammate doesn't really care as much regarding their abilities and is the most open minded out of all of their comrades from their ship. He also shows no fear when it comes to stating his opinions as well, which worries her sometimes since they're living in a castle with four people of royalty now followed by their own retainers. Even Lilith had to keep an ear out for his words as of late.

"So, the group will have to go through the Wind tribe?" Nanami looked to Azura and Corrin with a small look of surprise.

Through out her own travels with her father as a child, there were a couple of times they had to go through tribes and, as easy as it was getting in at times, they had a harder time leaving it when some comes chasing after them. Sometimes, they came for their lives, other times it was for her specifically. There were very few times when a tribe never done anything to them and let them pass without any incidents. Corrin nodded, "Yes, it would seem that we'll have to go through the Wind tribe, since that would be the safest path."

As she glanced over to Azura, the blue hair princess continue with a nod of confirmation, "And, with our soldiers being mostly of part Nohrians and Hoshidans, we might be able to get through the Wind tribe without much problems. I've heard that the Wind tribe have also allied themselves with Hoshido. We should be safe while we make our way there because this is still Hoshido's territory."

Nanami frowned, "Then, nothing would happen if we pass through there?"

As Corrin nodded, the silver hair princess asked, "Is something wrong, Nanami?"

The esper shook her head, "No, it's nothing. Then, I'll go let Muroboshi know."

Corrin nodded once more with a small smile, "Yes. Thank you, Nanami."

The girl nodded and, then, turned around before hurrying off into the direction of archery. After the girl was gone, Corrin glanced over to Azura, "I wonder if we said thing that bothered her. She looked a bit nervous when I mentioned going to the wind tribe…"

Azura frowned before shaking her head, "I'm not sure, but, from what she told me, she certainly have been through a lot."

Corrin also frowned with a look of concern, "I wonder… she's been a bit of a mystery out of all of her friends here. Sakuya have only just arrived, so it's natural that we don't know much about them. But, hm…"

She shook her head, "In any case, I'm just glad that she seems rather close to you, Azura."

"Me?" the blue hair princess said with a look of surprise, "It's true that we spent a lot of time together, but I'm just trying to get her to calm down a bit more. Though, I do hope that she could see us as friends."

Corrin smiles widely, "I'm sure she does. Kamui and I've been keeping an eye out for her recently, and it looks like, out of all of us, she always approaches you, aside from her other friends. But I wonder why she always tries to keep her distance? It worries me sometimes."

Azura thought for a bit before she spoke, "Perhaps you need to reach out to her first? Though we are close as it would seem, she's never once asked much of spending time with me, besides questions of some issues. Of course, I'm glad she's fitting in more now, but I've always been the one to ask her to come to places with me. It looks likes she more into listening what needs to be done rather than making a decision to call out to us, but that's what I think."

Corrin frowned before she spoke, "Perhaps, we should ask her friends? I'm sure they might know more about her than we do right now, but it would be rather nosy of us going into her business…"

Azura nodded in agreement before a thought came to her, "How about we go talk with Heishi about the espers? Perhaps, Nanami isn't the only one like this."

"That does sound like a plan. We would be starting with something to get to know them better. After all, it does seem like all her friends does tend to keep their distance from our friends too." Corrin nodded, "All right. Let's go see if Heishi would be willing to give us a reason for this."

"Did someone call for me?"

The two jumped and turned around. Behind the two stood the brown hair teenager in the plaid Nohrian clothing they were able to obtain for the young man and clothing for his other friends at a town yesterday. His hand was behind the back of his head as usual with a slight look of confusion. Corrin looked to him in surprise, "Oh, Heishi! We were just thinking about asking you something."

The young man smiled widely and said, "Sure. What is it that you want to know about?"

"It's about your friends…" Corrin answered with slight hesitation, "Well, unlike you, Heishi, it somehow felt like your friends are trying to keep their distance from us more. Sakuya is an exception because he only just joined us. Is it because we're still like strangers to you and your friends?"

Hearing this, Otomaru laughed, "Strangers? Naw! Don't worry about that, Princess Corrin, Princess Azura. This is how we are sometimes. From what I've heard, some of us just dislike communicating, while others have their own reasons for this. Let's see…"

He thought for a bit before he spoke up, "I know! How about I tell you something only Nanami knows about me?"

Stunned, Corrin glances over to her friend before Azura nodded, "Are you sure you're okay with it, Heishi? We don't mean to be nosy, so you don't have to tell us if you don't feel like it."

"Naw!" Otomaru shook his head, "It's fine. I don't go telling everyone about my past, but I suppose it'd be fine telling you two since you seem to really care about her. I'm satisfied with my current family too, after all."

Corrin raised a brow in suspicion, "'Current family'?"

Otomaru nodded with a smile, "You see, I grew up with a band of nomads. We travel a lot and entertain people with our music and tricks."

Azura nodded. She knew about this talent of his after seeing him play his flute once in the middle of the road. She had always wondered how he was able to play his music so well and keep a smile on his face to keep a positive look when things happen. The young man continued, "However, I wasn't born in their group. You see, I use to grow up with family much like Mozu's only more… Hoshido style, I guess? So, I had this power of mine since I was little."

"Since you were little?" Corrin said with a look of surprise.

Azura remained silent. After listening to Nanami's story, she could already assume that would also be the case for her other esper friends. Otomaru nodded, "Yeah. Well, you already know that I can communicate from distances through our minds and what I feel can make others feel the same. Well… my family tolerated it, but, well… I was more of a quiet child when I was small believe it or not. Hehe…"

"Really?!" Azura couldn't hide her surprise this time as she rarely ever seen the teenager sad since his arrival.

"Hehe…" Otomaru chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek, "Yeah… I had trouble trying to talk about how I felt to anyone, but, even when I didn't, they somehow knew. So, it was alright till I grew older. I was kicked out of the house when I was still a kid."

"What?!" Corrin gasped in horror, "They'd kick their own child out? But, why?!"

"W-woah!" the young man looked to her in surprise from her outrage, "H-hold on please, Princess Corrin! There was a reason, you see. My parents couldn't handle it anymore and my abilities were still pretty much uncontrollable. They've had to live with me around them almost every day. So, if you think about it that way, it was just as hard for them as it was for me. Of course, they could've tried to think of another way, but…"

"I see…", Azura nodded, "So, I assume that this was when the band of nomads took you in, then?"

Otomaru smiled as they could also feel the atmosphere around them grew lighter, "Yeah! They took me in. The people there taught me how to play the flute and to live more independently. They were really nice and took care of me regardless of my powers. From there, I eventually learned how to live with my powers till our comrades found me and brought me to where the other espers are. It was pretty much how everyone else came to the group as well."

Azura looks over to Otomaru in silence before she spoke up, "You know, you're really strong, Heishi."

The esper laughed shyly, "I wouldn't say I'm _that_ strong."

Corrin nodded, "We know. But, I agree with Azura. Of course, you've had your difficulties, but it's because of that that we can say that you're strong. For me, I've always had my siblings and friends to rely on when I really need them. Even now, my brother and I have each other, Azura, Sakura, and our friends by our side. Of course, I believe that our other siblings would come to an understanding as well, if we talk to them."

Azura nodded, "That's right. Even I knew of the actual situation with the war. However, I didn't want to go against the family I have in Hoshido to stop what is really going on. It's only because that I have Kamui and Corrin here that I've finally decided to start acting."

"Huh. Now that you put it that way, I guess it's true…" Otomaru hummed to himself, "I'm going to guess that this _thing_ you're talking about is something at this 'Bottomless Canyon'?"

Without waiting for an answer, he shrugged and continued, "Anyway, even if I told you my backstory, it has nothing to do with the others, but what I can say is that some might have a harder story than mine."

Azura nodded in agreement with a frown, "I get your point there."

Azura looks up to the esper in surprise when he looked at here with eyes wide and he asked, "Wait, did Nanami tell you her story, then?"

Before she could reply, the man sighed, "Aw man. And here I was hoping I'd be the only one who knew. Well, it's not like I plan on telling anyone any way."

"Wait!" Azura interrupted, "She didn't tell me everything, just a bit of it. But, I promised not to tell any one about it, so…"

As she stood there nervously, Corrin nodded her head without a second thought and smiled, "It's fine Azura. We won't try to get into everyone's business. I'm just glad that she has you and Heishi to confide one another. I was getting really worried about her too because she always looked like she'd rather be alone than to be with you or Ron. The two of you are friends, after all. But, what about Sakuya?"

"Ah…" Otomaru answered, "Sakuya was with a different team than us on the ship. Nanami, Ron, and I have always been on the same team with another guy, but I was told that he came to the ship with a friend. He and a friend of ours are also on the same team, but it seems like they never got along well. Of course, we don't know him as much, but it should be alright once we find his friend. He seems to be more worried about where she is instead of where we are."

Corrin frowned with concern, "Perhaps we can help. Can you tell us more about his friend of his?"

Otomaru nodded, "Sure. She's rather well-known by people as a guardian because she has the abilities to create these cool looking barriers. It's really well known and she set one up around our ship to protect us from any bad guys."

"Barriers?" Azura looked in surprise, "She can put up barriers too?"

Otomaru laughed, "Well, don't get too surprise. That's not even the last of it! I heard from Mozu that the ruler of Hoshido was former Queen Mikoto, right?"

"Yes…" Corrin nodded before she suddenly stopped herself with narrowed eyes, "Wait… Don't tell me-"

Otomaru nodded with a bright, mischievous grin, "You guess it! Our comrade's name is also Mikoto! Her full name is Mikoto Kuga. I heard from our friend that she and Sakuya are childhood friends, so they're really close. He also said that Sakuya could get really scary if someone jokes around with her. I don't know about that, but there was another time when she went missing and then came back with a guy. You should've seen his face. He still smiled, sure, but his eyes certainly wasn't."

He suddenly shuddered before his eyes immediately went wide with shock and they could feel a small sense of dread in them, "Uh… Don't tell Sakuya I told you guys that, would ya? Now that I think about it, he'd probably wouldn't be too happy if I brought that back up! Ahh! What have I done?!"

Corrin smiled nervously as she tried to calm him down, "I-It's fine, Heishi. We promise we won't tell Sakuya, so don't worry, okay?"

Heishi suddenly turned to the silver hair princess, "Really?"

Azura nodded with a small grin, "Of course, though please do be careful of what you tell others from now on."

"Of course!" Otomaru said cheerfully with a renew smile before he suddenly stopped, "Oh, wait. I was suppose to help Nanami and Lilith clean the halls today! I'm sorry, Princess Corrin, Princess Azura. I got some work to do! I'll see you later, then!"

As he shouted, he was already hurrying in the direction back to the castle before disappearing behind the Hoshidan weaponary shop that Kamui had made with the dragon veins a few days prior. Once gone, Azura suggested that the two head to the lake while the other soldiers prepare for the departure out of the realm. Once there, the topic returned to the information that Heishi provided them with.

"I didn't think that having such powers would also lead to so much conflicts." Corrin spoke with a grimace, "I guess no matter how powerful an ability is, there is always something bad that comes with having them. Have Nanami told you what her ability is, Azura?"

The blue hair songstress shook her head with a frown, "No. I can only say that even she had her own fair share of troubles. It looks like that, even though they have abilities that wouldn't affect their mental or physical state, it have greatly affected their social skills with other people."

Corrin nodded in agreement, "Yes. We can clearly see that going on right now. Of course, they're better now than they were before they joined us, but they still like to keep their distance from us. So, perhaps we should let them keep it that way for them till they feel comfortable enough to come talk to us like Nanami. She's certainly improved since we brought her with us. At least, she's been coming to see you or Lilith when she has a problem she can't handle."

Azura agreed as she continued, "It would be best if we brought them to Izumo as soon as possible or get them all back to their homeland before the state of war Hoshido and Nohr are in begins to take a toll on them too. Right now, it looks like most of them, aside from Ron and Sakuya, are only children who have yet to experience war at its fullest. I think we should take this chance and get them to a safer place in Izumo. It's the only place untouched by the war. Perhaps it would give us time to find them a path to take them to the nearest port and get them out of this continent. The only problem is we don't know where Japan is."

Princess Corrin stood there slightly stunned by the sudden commitment her friend suddenly have in helping the espers. She wore a small smile on her face seeing this. Perhaps having Nanami and her friends really did help them a bit. Her close friend, Azura, who rarely spoke or acted on her own, is finally deciding something for herself. Seeing this, Corrin could only feel more motivated in helping her as they conversed of the possible ways to help find a path to send the four back before Kamui and Sakura found them for their march to the Wind Tribe.

It's been a while since the twins and the soldiers have left for the Wind Tribe. As Nanami finished cleaning the halls of the castle with Lilith, Nijou and Otomaru. The silver hair esper was given a few pairs of clothing they were able to find from the nearest village they could find during an errand to get more medicine supplies. She hurried over to Nijou, "Is that everything that needs to be cleaned for today?"

The silver hair man wearing a pale gray and white shirt with long black pants and a pair of the same brown boots they were given from their countries' government nodded. Nijou replied with a soft smile, "Yes, Shiranui. Now all that is left is to clean the Mess Hall and make sure that there are enough basic medical supplies in the clinic for this week."

Lilith nodded, "Of course, we also need to make sure that there is enough food in the pantry too. Nanami, can you take care of that for us? Sakuya, can you go check on the supplies? The two of you just need to make sure that we have enough to last for about a week at most. Otomaru and I will go clean the Mess Hall."

"Roger!" Otomaru called out with a bright smile as he played around with a salute.

Nanami and the group immediately dispersed to check on their respective area. As she and Otomaru walked into the Mess Hall with Lilith, she immediately went to go look for the pantry while her friend headed for the cleaning equipment and set about cleaning. It took a while before she finally found where the pantry was and began to take out the pencil and paper she was given as she started to take note of the amount of food they have along with the amount of people in the castle. She still didn't know everyone well, beside her own comrades, but, after some thoughts, she finally finished taking note of everything in the food storage. By the time she finished, she glanced down on to her notes as she recall her other teammate, who continue to be missing. If he was here, he'd have finished this along with knowing whether there was enough food for them or not. Speaking of which, she had heard that Mozu was thinking of starting a new field in the Astral Realm. Perhaps, this will help them with the food situation. After much thought, she was about to leave when she noticed that the sun was already starting to set from the windows. She certainly hadn't realized that she had spent that much time doing the chores around the castle ground with the others. She decided to return to the two with her paper in hand. Since her arrival in this country, things have been going to well and bad for her and her friends. This continent is apparently in the state of war and have only worsened since Princess Sakura's mother, the former Queen, died protecting her twin children from an assassination. Since then, she have joined Prince Kamui and his group. Luckily, they've already found both Muroboshi and Otomaru, including her friend's teammate. However, as they're in a continent of war, she and her friends are unable to leave in search of their other comrades while under the constant protection of the prince and his small army. Will they truly be able to find the others like this? As she thought this, anxiety welled up as she thought about her other teammate. He's still suffering from his abilities too…

"Here's the amount of food that was found in both the pantry and the storage." Nanami told the little dragon as she handed her the list.

Around the same time, Nijou came in with a paper in hand and gave it to Lilith with a smile, "I'm back. Here's the list of supplies we currently have. I'd like to say that we still have a while before we have to get more, but I'm not too sure about that since everyone is always on the move and training."

Lilith nodded and thanked the two of them as she glanced over the two list. It wasn't long before she smiled, "It looks like we could probably last a while before we have to send someone on an errand again."

Not long after she said this, she quickly lifted her head with a jolt and a bright smile, "Oh! Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin is calling! I think they're done with their march through the Wind Tribe!"

She immediately handed the lists to Nijou and instructed for Nanami and Otomaru to put away the cleaning supplies before leaving to bring back the twins and their small army. However, not long after doing so, they heard Felicia's voice call out, "Agh. M-my apologies, my eyes are still blinded."

There was a very familiar laugh, "Oh, I'm sorry. I must be rather-"

"I'm pretty sure she actually blinded by the sand."

A child-like voice spoke up much to their surprise as Nanami immediately glanced over to Nijou, who, much to their expectation, smiled with a cold presence around him, "Well, it would seem that's another person found."

Nanami and Otomaru looked to one another with a frown as the brown hair main grimaced with a sigh, "Here we go again… Ah… Where's Mikoto when you need her? Do you think Sakuya will just ignore him like he did last time when Kuga wasn't around?"

As Sakuya have already made his way out of the building, Nanami frowned, but replied, "It's seems very likely."

As they walked out, there stood a tall man with black medium length hair tied into a bun in the back with a red pearl hair pin. He has hazel brown eyes and wore similar clothing as Muroboshi did the day they found him down to the cape like coat only with a loose black ribbon rather than a tie and the same untucked shirt. Besides him stood a young boy with messy short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a strange white and blue outline jacket, purple and black outline shirt, navy blue short with suspenders hanging from the sides, visibly black socks, and black shoes with blue laces.

"Hey!" Otomaru called out as they walked over to them, "Itsuki! I'm glad to see you're all right!"

The man turned and his eyes widen in surprise, "Heishi? Nanami? Even Sakuya? You're here too?"

Behind him, a boy, who looked to be around Nanami's age walked out from behind the man, "Do you know them, Itsuki? Sorata?"

The boy turned around to the teenage boy with rusty brown hair in strange blue and brown clothing, "Yeah. These are friends, whom we traveled with. I didn't think we'd find them here though."

"Yeah. Well…" Otomaru spoke up, "I was found by some villagers before we were saved from a horde of those monsters that they call faceless. Nanami and Ron was already found by the royal family here from the start. We just found Sakuya two days ago too. We just decided to come along so we can find everyone and a way back-"

"Sorry, Heishi." Felicia spoke up after finally getting the sand out of her eyes, "But, Lady Corrin asked for me to escort them to their rooms. I-If you like, you can come along."

"Well, all right!" Heishi said with a bright smile and turned to Nanami, "I'll go explain everything to Itsuki."

The girl glanced over to Sakuya, "We should go see Lilith."

Sakuya nodded, "I wonder if Princess Azura would be on cooking duty tonight as well? Yesterday's meal was quite interesting."

Hearing this, Nanami tilted her head as she recall it only being some rice balls. She wondered if it was any different for Sakuya. Regardless, the two left Otomaru's group and headed straight for Lilith's shrine. Upon entering, they had nearly ran into the prince.

"Woah!" Kamui looked up in surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry about that! Almost bumped into the two of you. Are you here to see Lilith, Sakuya, Nanami?"

Sakuya nodded with a smile, "It's fine, Prince Kamui. We are here to make certain that today's chores were complete."

"I see." Kamui smiled as well, "Actually, if you don't mind… No, nevermind. Lilith should be inside right now. I've just given her an offering of some fruits the people in the Wind Tribe offered us."

"Ah, I recall there being a new person, who came with a couple acquaintances of ours." Sakuya spoke with a curt nod.

"Really?" Kamui said with eyes wide open, "I didn't realize that we've found more friends of yours. Was it that young boy and the man call Itsuki?"

Nanami nodded, "Yes. Thank you for finding them."

Kamui grinned with relief, "Well, it's more like they wanted to join us, instead. Also, I believe the new soldier you're speaking of must be Hayato. I believe he's the son of the Wind Tribe's chief… When we were about to leave, he just rushed out and told us that he wanted to come with us. Itsuki and Sorata, I believe, decided to follow him. Probably, they were worried about him. From our battle with him, he seems a bit… overconfident, let's say. However, he certainly is as strong as he says, but I recall my older siblings telling me that having too much confidence could lead to some problems…"

After some thought, Nanami sighed, "It's probably the chief who asked them to follow him, then."

Sakuya nodded, "We've never experience war in a continent as influential as this before. I wouldn't be surprised if they got too close to Hayato than they're allow to."

"Allow to?" Kamui echoed silently to himself.

"Sakuya? Nanami? Is that you?"

Out of the blue a small fish-like figure poke out from behind Kamui's shoulder, "Oh! It is you two! I apologize! I forgot I left the three of you back in the Mess Hall."

As Nanami shook her head, Sakuya smiled softly, "It's fine, Miss Lilith. We understand you have a lot of work yourself."

Kamui nodded, "In that case, I'll be taking my leave now. I have a small errand to run. Don't worry. I'll bring Ron and Azura with me."

"All right." Sakuya nodded, "I'll let Sir Gunter and Felicia know."

Nanami nodded, "Have a safe trip, Prince Kamui."

After seeing Lilith, Sakuya told Nanami that he was going to go see Hana and Subaki, who may be on the training ground or the arena again. Ever since the two came, the Pegasus knight have been spending his time training in private while serving his princess, while Hana can sometimes be found either in training room or by the princess's side. It was a surprise for her when she saw that they argue just as often when the topic came to their charge. She never recalled either Gunter being like that before with either Kamui or Corrin. As she walked down the path, she thought about going to see Itsuki Kagami or Otomaru till she remembered that one had only just got here and would need the time to adjust to his surrounding while the other is probably busy telling him of everything that's happened. She wanted to sigh, but, at the same time, she didn't want anyone to see her do so this time. Ever since arriving here, she's gotten rather irritated at herself for always getting caught in whatever she was feeling. This was not what she have been taught to do. However, since Lilith have told them that there was nothing to help with now, she was left with nothing to do, but return to the castle. She could have chosen to go with Nijou, but, at the same time, he was rather hard to understand and would sometimes speak riddles that they don't understand. Perhaps, she should go to the Mess Hall and grab something to eat before seeing what else she could do. She certainly was a bit hungry and the thought of food doesn't seem that bad to her. Upon walking in, she saw that Gunter was in charge of the cooking duty tonight. She then saw Kagami and Otomaru sitting down at one of the table with the new soldier, Hayato, as she recalled. She thanked Gunter for the food before walking to the table with her tray of food.

"Oh! Nanami!" Otomaru said as he waved his hand.

She continued walking over to the empty seat by him and set the tray of food before sitting down. Hayato looked up and stared at her with narrowed eyes, "So, this is Nanami? Isn't she a bit small to be in the army?"

Kagami nearly choked on his food as Otomaru laughed, "It's all right, Hayato. She's not a soldier, after all, but she can use a kunai and shurikens. Also, aren't the two of you about the same age?"

Hayato scowled, "No! I'm certain I'm older than her."

Nanami tilted her head in confusion as she saw no reason for such a topic to be of such value, "Is there something wrong with our ages here?"

Kagami shook his head as he said with a short laugh, "It's nothing big, Nanami. Don't worry your little head over it."

"Speaking of which…" Otomaru said as he turned to Hayato, "how old are you anyway, Hayato?"

"Well, I'm fifteen." The boy responded causing Otomaru to attempt stifling back his laughter.

Kagami sighed and shook his head as he gave his friend a warning glance, "Hei… If you're going to not make him angry, then you shouldn't have asked, regardless."

"S-sorry…" Otomaru responded as he began to take deep breath.

Hayato quickly glared over to Nanami as he asked, "Well, what is your age, then?"

As Nanami finished swallowing her large leaf of cabbage, she responded curtly, "I'm sixteen."

With that, she immediately set her attention back to eating her portion of salad and soup as Hayato's eyes widen in shock before he turned them back to his own meal in silence. Seeing this, Kagami neither sighed nor spoke more about the topic with a frown as he began to speak of other things, "So, Hei, do you still have your cards with you?"

"Obviously!" the young man grinned as he took out the small box from his pocket, "If you want, we can play another game. It's been a while since we last played. I've been practicing really hard since arriving on this land, so you better be prepared! This time, I'm going to win!"

"Right." Kagami said with a chuckle and a small smile, "That's if you pull the right card this time."

Nanami frowned. She really do enjoy the card game, but she knew that even now they still have work to do and turned to Otomaru, "Otomaru, we still have to take care of some chores later."

"Aww…" the man pouted like a child before stuffing his face with the piece of chicken into his mouth.

As they said this, Hayato remained silently eating his meal. Seeing this, she was unsure if the boy was even slightly curious of he game as she once was when she first heard of it. She had learned of the game not long after meeting Otomaru and Kagami on the ship. Since then, they've played it whenever they had the time. Aside from shooting shurikens, it was one of the games she enjoyed the most. Suddenly, Otomaru brought up a question she'd been meaning to ask the man, "Hey, Itsuki. Where were you and Sorata after we all got separated?"

The man sighed, "Well… I'm not too sure myself. The Wind tribe chief and Hayato was the one who found me and the kid. We just found ourselves in the clinic."

Finally, the boy looked up after he finished nibbling away his salad, "There was a report of a strange man and a child found at the bottom of the steps to our tribe. I was suspicious after hearing what Sorata said, but the chieftain believed in what they said."

Kagami sighed, "Right. Then, you spoke about us proving ourselves in battle."

Nanami looked up in surprise, "Itsuki, you can fight?"

He turned to her with a grimace, "Of course not, Nanami. I'm not trained to be a ninja like you."

Hayato frowned, "Even if you say that, the way you're dressed is already very suspicious and reports said that you suddenly appeared from the sky in a ball of light."

"In a ball of light?" Nanami repeated with narrowed eyes.

Hayato nodded, "Yeah, the men said that a ball of light was seen and the two just dropped out of the sky when it vanished. Itsuki told me that all you friends ha- Ow!"

Kagami smiled nervously as he interrupted, "Well, that's what happened. We were fortunate enough that the chieftain agreed to take us in till we adjusted enough to leave. That was till that prince and princess came by. So, what happened to the two of you?"

Otomaru smiled, "Well, I fell from the sky too and landed in the forest, or was it a plain…? Anyway, I almost ran into a boar after that! It was so fast! Mozu and the villagers she was living with saved me and took me in! They were all really nice! But then, those monsters came. Mozu and I escaped from those things and I tried to warn the whole village. We were about to get eaten alive by those things if Prince Kamui and Princess Azura hadn't came by!"

Hearing this, Kagami grimaced, "Wow… That's sounds rough. I've seen those things a couple times. Sorata kept thinking of taking a closer look at it too. He'd be dead if we weren't there to stop him from getting any closer. What about you, Nanami?"

She looked up from her empty plate and bowl, "I woke up in gardens of Shirasagi castle."

Suddenly, Hayato, who had been eating his soup, nearly chocked as he spoke, "W-what?!"

Kagami and Otomaru gave him a look of confusion as Hayato began to explain, "Shirasagi castle is home to Hoshido's royal family. It's where Princess Sakura and Princess Azura live, and you woke up behind the castle walls?!"

Hearing this, the men's eyes widen in shock as Otomaru gasped, "What?!"

Kagami gave her a worried glance, "Did anything bad happen after you found yourself there?"

"You didn't get caught in there, right?" Otomaru added with a look of concern, "I mean, you wouldn't be here if you had, right?"

"I was found by two ninjas before I escaped." Nanami said carefully as she slowly began to recall the incident, "Then, a red samurai found me. He told them to stop chasing after me before I jumped over the wall."

There was a cold feeling around the room before Hayato muttered, "You were chased by ninjas and a red samurai found you?"

"And you jumped?" Otomaru added silently equally stunned.

To her confusion, Kagami sighed as he chuckled weakly after the shocked silence, "Well, it would seem that Nanami here have the most adventurous experience awakening than anyone of us here. So, how did you join this army?"

Nanami tilted her head as she tried to recall the past events, "Well, Princess Azura and Princess Sakura found me after I injured my shoulder from jumping off the wall. They helped heal my injury and told me all that they could. They helped me a lot, even when they weren't sure where Japan was."

She paused as she thought of the attack that next day, "I didn't know they were of the royal family till I saw them at the town square where the queen was going to give some kind of speech about Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin. I saw the queen shot by the creepy sword Prince Kamui brought with him, but I didn't see what happened after."

Hayato's eyes widen in surprise as he exclaimed, "You were there during the assassination?! Wh-what happened?"

Nanami frowned before she nodded, "I didn't get a good view, but I saw that Prince Kamui had brought this creepy looking sword on him. During the speech, the sword flew out of his belt and into the crowd. I didn't see what happened, but a lot of people collapsed and I was pushed aside. Then, I saw probably broke parts of the sword shot out to Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin, but their mother went in and got hit instead."

She thought carefully as she continued, "I didn't see what happened after clearly, but everyone started running and I ran with them. I was going to return when I remembered that Princess Sakura and Princess Azura was still in the two square, but then I saw the enemy army and that red samurai was already there with the Hoshidan troops. I remember Princess Sakura was already there with her other siblings, but Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin looked like they were trying to talk to both sides."

Kagami sighed, "Well, with the way things are right now, I wouldn't be surprised to hear that the negotiations failed. It's a good thing that they're alive though."

Nanami nodded, "Princess Azura found me when she was looking for them and I was brought along. I didn't take part in the battle, but they found Muroboshi during the battle."

Hayato frowned, "I always thought that it was strange why Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin were exiled, since they don't seem to be bad people. That's what the chieftain felt during our battle. Well, it doesn't matter that much, since they were innocent from the beginning anyway. But, I wonder who was the assassin that took advantage of Prince Kamui's sword?"

Nanami shook her head, "I don't know. Everyone was running away screaming. I didn't get to see who it was too."

"If I had to guess, it may have been an assassin sent by King Garon, himself."

They all turn around and saw the experienced veteran walking over to them while wiping his hands with a clean cloth, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation seeing that we're the only ones here."

Hayato raised a brow, "King Garon of Nohr? That sounds very likely, but how did you know that?"

As he placed the wet cloth back to its original spot, Gunter explained, "Because that blade was personally given by King Garon back in the castle. I was there when milord was given the sword and ordered to execute the Hoshidan prisoners, one which Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin refused to follow through. If the sword was used to assassinate Hoshido's queen, then I can assume that King Garon would probably be the one behind it."

He sighed, "To think, that's what the purpose of the blade was for… He must have known that they would be brought back to Hoshido. Regardless, Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin are alive. Though nothing can be done to save the queen, it would be best for us to assist them in stopping the war from continuing as they wish."

Kagami frowned, "And do you think it's possible after the leader of a country have been assassinated by the enemy ruler?"

Gunter nodded, "I believe that, if it were milord and milady, it's would be possible. They were able to convince both Princess Sakura of Hoshido and the Wind Tribe's chieftain. However, there are still things they must learn as leaders and a road ahead of them."

Hayato nodded as he sighed, "Somehow, I can believe that. Honestly, they didn't seem bad when we fought them."

Kagami nodded with a casual smile, "Well, if that's what you guys think, then there's nothing much I can argue against. Not to mention, this would be our first time seeing a war as long as this come to an end. It's a good thing we saw Ron on the field when we did, otherwise we'd never have met up with you guys. Who'd have thought the guy would end up using a bow and arrows? Not to mention, taking part in battle. How did he get to this land anyway?"

Hearing this, Otomaru turned to Nanami, who answered bluntly, "I don't know a lot. All he told me was that he found himself here and, he saved Princess Azura from an enemy fire. You're going to have to ask him about the rest…"

With that, she got up and carried her tray over to the bin of dirty dishes and utensils as she could hear the disappointment from Otomaru at the table.

After a few more minutes of catching on with Kagami, she and Otomaru began to clean the dishes and tables when they learnt that everyone had already ate that evening. With the amount of new people coming in, there was an increasing number of dishes that was needed to be washed. At this rate, they'll need help cleaning the Mess Hall. Despite all the additional effort, Nanami was relieved that she was no longer alone and away from her comrades. People she was much more familiar with. When they were done, she and Otomaru went their separate way as soon as they made it back to the castle. She was about to enter the building when she saw that Muroboshi had just entered the building as well. He was unusually silent after walking past her. Nanami was unsure whether the man was either tired from today's training or just sleepy, but she felt that something was off. After some thoughts, she nodded and hurried to the lake side where she had spent time with Princess Azura. Since she didn't have the money to purchase anything nor can she use the food in the pantry with permission, she decided to go search for the berries and fruits that Lilith had gone picking with her a couple days ago. It took awhile in the dark with only a lamp in hand, but she soon found what she was looking for. A peach tree amongst the numerous blooming Sakura trees. Glad that no one was around, she quickly climbed the tree trunk and onto one of the branches. Not wanting for their to be an accident, she had placed her small lamp on a flat rock on the ground beforehand. The light from the candle barely revealed the peaches hanging from the branch she was on. Carefully, she crept over to one of the peaches. It wasn't too hard as she had done this before as well. It wasn't long before she had about three or four in her arm before she got ready to climb back down. She wasn't sure if this would help him and, for once, she wanted to do something as Muroboshi seemed to be working harder than he usually had back on the ship. As she reached the base of the branch, she suddenly saw a shadow move from the corner of her eye. Instinctively, the girl jumped down and grabbed the lamp before hurry behind the tree as she blew the candle out being very careful not to leave any traces of herself lying out in the open. She made sure that the fruit and lantern she was holding would not be moved or dropped as she kept an ear out for any footsteps. After a while, she heard nothing, but the wind blowing between the trees. It wasn't long before she suddenly heard a noise. It was faint, but she could distinctly tell that it was footsteps as it drew closer to the area. She then recalled all the training she went through and came with a conclusion. She remained still unsure of what the person was doing here in this place. Then, the footsteps came to a halt right in front of her tree. Suddenly, she heard another pair of footsteps running over to the area.

"K-"

The voice suddenly stopped as shuffling was heard. She recognized the newcomer's voice. It was Princess Corrin. She wondered what she was doing here but remained quiet. Perhaps she would be able to slip out of the area unnoticed? Not long after doing so, she heard a sigh and claps that followed so after, "Haha… I didn't think you would hide yourself that well. That's enough! You can come out now, Nanami!"

With that, she silently let out a sigh of relief before immediately poking her head out from behind the tree trunk only to witness the princess jump and a green ninja chuckling with eyes slightly wide, "Well, that's certainly a surprise. Who ever trained you must have been really talented, if you can hide behind my back."

As she took some steps out from behind the tree, Nanami gave the man a curt nod. Corrin took a step closer to her with a look of astonishment, "Nanami? What are you doing out here at this time of night? And… are those peaches? Well, we are under a peach tree…"

Nanami nodded once more, "I wanted to give a friend some peaches since they seem a bit more tired today than usual."

"I see." Corrin nodded with a smile, "So that's what you were doing out here. However, it's rather dark right now. Next time can you wait till it's light out again before deciding to do something like this, Nanami? If you got attacked or hurt, no one would be able to find you here till morning."

Nanami nodded, "I get it."

Corrin smiled, then turned to the green ninja, "Did you come out here because you saw her coming here, Kaze?"

Curious as well, Nanami glanced over to the ninja as he grinned, "That was what I planned, Lady Corrin. But, I admit that halfway through I got curious after hearing the stories of the child's strengths from her friends and Lady Azura. So, I decided to do a simple test to see how skilled she is. I apologize if it alarmed you, Nanami."

"It's fine." the girl replied stoically, "I thought that you were testing my abilities."

"Oh?" Kaze stared at the girl with a look of surprise.

She continued, "It was just that I thought it would be your footsteps because it was a bit faint, but it also sounded unusually loud like you purposely wanted me to hear it."

"Really?" Corrin said with wide eyes.

Kaze chuckled with a wide smile, "Well, this is a surprise. I used to do this with other children around your age as well. None of them could get it down this well before. Can you tell me who was the one who trained you so well?"

She froze and hesitated, much to their confusion, before she answered, "My Father was the one who trained me."

Hearing this, Kaze nodded, "I see. He must have done really well if you can surprise another ninja."

Corrin giggled with a nod as she adds, "Especially one who serves the royal family. Now, how about you go back to the castle before it gets late?"

Nanami nodded and bid the two good night before hurrying back to the castle with peaches and unlit lantern in hand. As they watch the girl leave, Corrin had a look of concern as she spoke, "She got even more nervous… Could something have happened to her and her family in the past? Heishi said that almost everyone of their friends have some sort of a background…"

Kaze gave her a look of surprise, "Heishi said that? Then, have we spoke of something that offended her?"

Corrin frowned and shook her head, "I don't know. I want to ask Azura since she and Nanami are closer than the rest of us and she knows a bit of her past, but she have promised her that she wouldn't tell anyone of it… Perhaps we should give her time before she feels ready to open up to us."

"That may be for the best, milady." Kaze said with a nod before turning to her, "By the way, Lady Corrin, was there something you need?"

* * *

When Mikoto woke up the next morning, she felt something was off in the air and opened her window. A cold breeze blew into the room causing her to shudder and shut it immediately, "Brrr. It's so cold! It wasn't this bad last night. I should probably dress a little warmer today…"

As she put on her clothes of a pink and white kimono and tied her twin white ribbons in her hair, her thoughts soon went to the number of patients that arrived the past two days. She frowned, "I'm going to guess that today is going to be even more busy with the days getting colder like this… I hope we have enough medicine for them."

Not long after having breakfast with the healer and getting to her station, she immediately began checking over the amount of medicine available in the shelves. Suddenly, she heard rapid knocks on the entrance doors. She was startled and glanced over to it as voices began to cry out, "Hideki?! Kuga?! Are you in there?"

"You have to open up! It's us, Oboro and Hinata!"

Mikoto glance over to the back entrance and saw Hideki glancing over to her with a look of concern before he nodded. Mikoto hurried to the door and opened it revealing the two retainers battered as they tried to catch their breath. Stunned by their appearance, her eyes widen in surprise as she gasped, "Wha-?! Are the two of you okay? What happened?"

As they walked in, Mikoto quickly closed the doors preventing anymore of the cold air from rushing in. Hideki frowned as he asked, "You're Prince Takumi's retainers? Is something the matter? Did Prince Takumi caught the cold as well? Or was it Archduke Izana?"

Hinata shook his head, "You don't have to worry about them, sir. Our lord and the Archduke didn't catch a col-"

"More importantly!" Oboro interrupted nodded with an ugly scowl, "You two have to go hide right now! Nohrians are heading this way as we speak. Milord and Archduke Izana have already been captured."

"What?" Mikoto gasped as she recalled the current war that was suppose to be going on outside of Izumo, "Duke Izana and Prince Takumi?"

Hinata frowned with a firm nodded, "Lord Takumi and the Archduke ordered for us to inform you two and the villagers. However…"

Oboro grimaced, "Those Nohrian scums that are already here have taken over a large portion of the town. This is one of the few places left that's still unharmed."

Hearing this, Mikoto grimaced as Hideki's eyes widen and said, "But, there are still people who are sick from the cold!"

As Hinata and Oboro looked at each other uncertain of their next move, Mikoto frowned and turned to them with a firm look, "Oboro, Hinata, can you tell me how far has the enemy took control of the town?"

Oboro grimaced in slight confusion, "At least about two to three blocks from here. What are you planning to do, Kuga?"

Mikoto nodded with a determined expression, "Something I most likely should have done a couple days ago…"

"Mikoto?" Hideki looked to her with a look of concern.

She smiled and nodded, "I'm going to try and use my abilities to stop the enemies from approaching any further."

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise, "You can really do that?"

Mikoto nodded, "It'll take some concentration, but I should be able to stop them from coming, though I've never experienced an attack from a mage before… I'll do what I can at least. At the same time, can the two of you make sure that the people doesn't leave the area?"

Oboro frowned with suspicion before she nodded, "All right. But are you sure that you can fight?"

With a grimace, Mikoto frowned, "No. My ability is not an offensive one, so it can't harm others. I can only stop them from coming any further. Hideki, could you stay indoors?"

Hideki frowned, "But, you can get hurt or even killed if the Nohrians get their hands on you!"

Mikoto shook her head as she spoke reassured, "I promise I'll be fine. I won't be taking part in the battle myself."

"And we'll make sure the enemy doesn't even come close to touching her, sir!" Hinata added with a confident smile as he pounded his chest with one hand, "You can trust on us!"

Though hesitant, Hideki finally nodded, "All right, then… You be careful out there, Kuga."

Mikoto nodded, "Yes, sir."

She then grabbed her coat and hurried outside with the two soldiers as she put on her coat. Once she stepped outside, she froze. Much to her surprise, there was snow lying in the corners of the homes and buildings! With eyes wide, she gasped astonished, "Snow? But, it's still in the middle of Spring!"

Oboro scowled, "Yeah. And it all because of that Nohrian ice mage."

"An Ice mage?" she repeated in surprise before she frowned, "So that's why the area has been getting colder recently."

"Yeah…" Hinata nodded and turned to Oboro, "Let's hurry and tell the people around here to stay inside."

Immediately, the three departed to the nearest house. Slowly, they worked from inside the area to the borders where the Nohrians have supposedly nearly reached. They finally came to a stop as Hinata turned to Mikoto with a sigh, "Well… That's everyone. What now, Kuga?"

Mikoto looked around and nodded, "I've already seen the area clearly, so I'll start using my powers and form a barrier around the area. It'll take some time to stabilize it though."

Stunned, Oboro's eyes widen as her colleague exclaimed in surprise, "You can really do that? Our former queen Mikoto was also able to-"

He was stopped when a fist hit him in the back of his head.

"You idiot! Just shut up, so she can put up the barrier. You're going to make the enemies find us!" Oboro hissed before she turned to Mikoto and nodded.

Mikoto nodded back and began to concentrate with her hands raised out in front of her. As she focused, a familiar power surged through her as she began to visualize the entire town in her head. Much to their surprised, her body began to glow and rings of light shot out of her and white orbs began to orbit around her as it followed along the rings. Suddenly, a white cube surrounded by the same rings formed in her hands. It wasn't long before she could feel her strength begin to disperse around her and a pentagon shape appeared before her. As it ticked like a clock, strange, clear pentagon shapes began to form around them as it went came down. Once it hit the ground before them, the web and so did the light from her body disappeared like it never happened as she slowly began to relax her shoulders. In that moment, she could also feel the air around them warm up a bit under the sun. As she turned, she was so met with dumbfounded looks as Hinata spoke with eyes almost sparkling in front of her.

"That was so cool!" Hinata exclaimed, "How did you do that?!"

Mikoto replied bluntly, "I just focused on how big the barrier needs to be to protect the area that needs the protection."

Then, she frowned, "However, I would need to make sure not to over exert myself to maintain the barrier, especially when it gets attacked. I don't know how well it would go against the mages of your world, but the best it can do is stop physical attacks or threats from passing through."

Oboro nodded, "Then, would it hold up for another day or two?"

Mikoto frowned as she thought carefully. Since she wasn't in their world, she can't feel the barrier around the ship anymore. That would mean that she can use a bit more strength to keep this one up. Not to mention, her friend have decided not to attack them anymore and was willing to follow them on their journey. However, she'll still need to keep up her mental strength to make sure that the barrier could remain standing strong.

"I can," Mikoto replied with a nod, "but I'll need to make sure I have enough mental stamina to keep the barrier up. I don't know how your queen was able to keep her barrier up for so long, but I just don't have such same amount of energy as she did. Of course, I'll continue doing my best, but the best course of action is to evacuate the entire town while the barrier is still up. The people from inside can go in and out of the barrier, of course. However, with the people still suffering from the cold…"

The two retainers nodded as they knew what she was getting at. After much thought, Oboro spoke up, "Then, we will first go and save Prince Takumi and the Archduke. You stay with Hideki and protect this town. Don't try to overexert yourself if it means lowering the barrier."

Hinata nodded with a smile, "We'll take you back to his clinic. Don't worry. We'll make it back with Prince Takumi and the Archduke safe and sound!"

Mikoto nodded before she followed the two back to the clinic where the old healer was waiting. The man was relieved that the girl has made it safely back to the building unharmed before being informed of the situation. Once the two left, Hideki sighed in relief as he brushed his beard, "Ah… I hope they could save the archduke in time."

Mikoto gave the elder a look of confusion as he explained, "The Archduke has the ability to speak with the gods indirectly. He had told me of his most recent one just yesterday of someone coming bring winter to a stop. I hope the person could arrive as soon as possible…"

Mikoto's eyes widen in surprise as she recalled the snow piled up outside. Suddenly, she felt something push back against her. She grimaced before mentally strengthening herself. Seeing this, Hideki looked to her in surprise as he frowned, "Have they come?"

Mikoto looked hesitantly to the man before she nodded, "Yes, sir. They're attacking the barrier as we speak. However, they won't be able to get through as easily."

The man thought for a bit before he nodded, "Yes, but it would also sap at your mental strength… If we're to weaken their attacks, we'll need someone to fight them back. If those two make it back with the Hoshidan prince and the Archduke, we may have a chance against the Nohrian's attacks. However, we must hold out till they make it back. For now, I'll go prepare some tea. We must remain calm during these situations."

Hearing this, Mikoto bit the bottom of her lip in frustration while Hideki left, but nodded as she understood that she couldn't be of anymore help than this. Silently, she whispered to herself as an image came to her mind, "If only Natsuhiko was here right now…"

* * *

 **YueTian: I'm finally done! I've had so many writer's block on my other story and what was going on at home. I'm so glad I'm finally done! All that's left now is to take a look at my grades… *shudder* man, I really hate that. Even in college, it's even more terrifying than my High school years (obviously). Well, I'm sorry I can't talk to all of you more. I still need to finish typing my other story, FE Awakening With Blossoms (a crossover between CardCaptor Sakura (Not clear) and Fire Emblem Awakening). So, I need to get straight to that. Also, there's a poll going on for that story on what type of unit should little female Morgan become. It's located at my profile page with the button "Vote Now" at the top. You can only vote once and I think anyone is allowed to vote. I don't know. This is my first successful one so far. Also, I'll be very busy during this spring Quarter with a tight schedule and I may not be able to update as often as I wish I could, but I'll try my best to work on my stories to the best of my abilities. However, reality must come first. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mysteries

Mysteries

A small girl in a red kimono was playing with a colorful ball amongst the forest of tall green bamboos. She had long pink hair and was intently keeping the ball bouncing steadily in place. There was a feminine voice calling out as she turned and saw a bright light come at her with full speed.

"Koharu!"

Koharu suddenly sat up with her head in her hands in a panic gasping for air and sweat pouring down her cheeks.

"Are you all right, Koharu?"

She could hear the familiar voice of her friend and a hand on her back as she slowly looked up to her, "P-P-Princess Elise?"

The girl gave her a strained smile as she nodded, "Yup!"

Seeing her face and her retainers behind her looking to her anxiously with the sight of the room given to her, Koharu heaved a sigh of relief seeing the place she was in as she weakly replied with a small nod, "I-I'm all right. It was most likely a bad dream. I-I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It looks like as if it was a really bad nightmare." Elise noted worryingly, "You were tossing and turning when we came up to wake you up. Anyway, if it's all right with you, wanna go sell some flowers again? I picked a lot from the castle this morning with Arthur and Effie! I'm sure everyone will like flowers with morning dew still on them!"

"R-Really?" Koharu's eyes widen.

Elise nodded before Effie brought out the baskets of red roses. Koharu gasped in amazement, "They're beautiful! The townspeople will like them for sure!"

"See!" Elise smiled proudly, "Then, we'll wait for you outside so you can change! I'll see you at the streets later with Effie."

The girl waved her hand and quickly rushed out the door as Effie turned to her, "I'm sorry we woke you up so early, but Princess Elise couldn't contain her excitement to come to play with you. She left as soon as she could this morning. Cassita has gone to prepare breakfast."

"I see." Koharu smiled as she got out of her bed, "Thank you for letting me know, Miss Effie."

The woman gave her a small nod before hurrying after her liege. Koharu looked around her room clean and tidy from the effort she had put into clean it with Cassita's help. It's already been a week since she arrived in this country of Nohr and, thanks to the help of many kind people, she was able to find herself a place to fit in without standing out in any way. It was very unusual to suddenly make friends with a royal princess and she had the support of her friend's siblings to find her friends. Of course, she grew increasingly worried about their situation regarding their family relations. However, Elise was certain that knowing that she cared for them was enough support as it is, which she hopes is true but wasn't certain if it was that easy. She was still worried about it and the situation of their country as she began to learn of the country's situation much more. The war was a frightening thing to her and was still new, but she felt more relieved that the kingdoms still don't have the existence of dangerous weapons she had to encounter in her country. She wanted to think of a way to help her new friends in their dilemma when she heard that they were forced to part and fight against their siblings, whom they love, but she feared that her help would only be making the problem much worse than it already is. As she pondered how to go about this dilemma, she left the front door having finished dressing and her meal. She carried the basket of roses left for her in Cassita's care. She made her way through the usually busy streets trying not to get pushed around by those hurrying about with their morning errands or plans. It wasn't long before she spotted them. The princess in her usual getup and her retainers with their armors, but weapons. As usual, she met up with the three and went by calling them by their aliases. Like that, her day went by as normal as it has started the last couple of days selling flowers and seeing the sights of the capital. Unlike what she saw above the ground the world below was so full of life and filled with very kind people. She was so surprised to see the contrast of the kingdom and was ecstatic when she felt like she was fitting in quite nicely with them despite her problem. However, as the days went by she couldn't help but think of her comrades and friends back on the ship and him. She wondered where the group is and if they'll ever be able to find them, especially when she's taking shelter in the underground city. As she received the amount of money and exchanged a couple roses to the man, Elise hurried over to her in her plain dress disguise with a bright smile, "I've just finished selling all of my flowers. How about you, Lily?"

With the last two flowers gone, she displayed the empty basket to her new friend with a smile, "I'm finished too."

"That's great!" Elise grinned wider, "Then, let's go back to and see Cassita."

As they nodded and made their way back, Koharu suddenly felt a sudden push behind her and, when she looked, saw a small girl run off without looking back to them.

"Hold it, thief!"

Suddenly, a market clerk from one of the stalls rushed passed the four. Arthur's eye widen as he began, "Milady, I-!"

"Don't go!" Cassita pulled her colleague back with a grimace, "If you do, it'll blow all of our covers. Also, that child was probably starving by the looks of it…"

Elise grimaced, "Effie is right, but…"

"U-Um…" Koharu looked around anxiously, "But, is there anything we can do to help?"

Elise frowned before she turned to Effie, "Hey, Effie. You know more about the capital than we do, right? Is there something we can do to help the girl?"

"That's…" The pink retainer glanced around hesitantly before she nodded, "Then, Arthur and Koharu will go catch the clerk's attention. Milady, follow after me. The rest of you meet us back at Ms. Cassita's house."

Koharu and Elise nodded before hurrying to their group as she followed after Arthur. The two quickly made their way down the path as Arthur spoke with a grimace, "Stealing is evil, but, well…"

Koharu frowned as they ran, "Th-That's true… B-But, I don't think the girl was doing it because she wanted to… Miss. Cassita told us to catch his attention… but how are we going to do that?"

Arthur frowned, "Well… Woah!"

Suddenly, a large carriage slammed behind the retainer flinging him into the air and landing before the clerk. The man came to a halt, "What in the world?!"

Koharu gasped and rushed over to the two, "A-Are you all right?!"

Arthur quickly got to his feet with a nervous smile, "I-It's not a problem!"

"Damn it!" The other grimaced, "Maybe not for you. But you let the thief get away!"

Hearing the angry clerk shout, Koharu froze. The man was clearly upset and she wasn't sure if she could talk to him without a firm suggestion.

"Well, then. How about I compensate for what the child has stolen… sir?" Arthur said with a grin, "It would seem that she's only one of the many starving on the streets and you do have a job to do. What did the child take?"

The clerk froze before he shook his head with a sigh, "She stole about five apples and dropped one more along the way."

As the two adults negotiated the price. Koharu watched on clearly impressed by the man who spoke much about justice and evil. When the talk was over and the two helped pay for the number of goods stolen, Arthur groaned as the man walked away, "To think that I would mistaken a pack of screws for coins."

Koharu strained a smile, "W-Well, maybe if we look on the bright side, you still had some money in your purse."

"You're right." Arthur smiled, "And, thank you for helping me pay for the rest."

"Your welcome." She replied with a small smile, "But, are you sure you're all right? You just got hit by a carriage…"

Arthur nodded with a confident grin, "Oh, I'm all right, Lily. Really. This happens all the time."

"All the time?!" Koharu gasped as they made their way back to her home.

Arthur nodded with a laugh, "I'm afraid luck have never been by my side for as long as I can remember. Ah, but don't worry yourself about me! No matter the odds, a hero must stay strong in the face of evil!"

Though she wasn't too certain of the words coming from his mouth, Koharu slowly nodded her head regardless.

When they arrived at the house, they were met by the princess and one of her retainers. Elise jumped and hugged the two as soon as they closed the door behind them, "You're back!"

Arthur reported, "We finished solving the matter with the clerk, Lady Elise."

The princess smiled wider as she said with a smirk, "That's great! We helped take the little girl back home too. So, she's safe too. See? We were able to solve the problem! Thank you so much for helping us, Effie, Arthur!"

Before the retainers could respond, Cassita walked in with a smile, "Now, if the four of you are done now, I've prepared some tea for everyone."

Koharu looked up in surprise as she knew that Cassita wouldn't usually have tea as much as they wish they could. The woman grinned, "I've heard that you've all had quite an adventure today. So, I believe tea is in order today."

Koharu smiled, "Thank you, Cassita!"

It was almost two or three before Elise had left the house to return to the castle with her retainers. As she had already finished her chores and returned to her room, she noticed a voice as she closed the door behind her.

"To think that Elise's brother and sister would reach to the neutral city of Izumo. Oh dear, I do hope the two do return to Lady Elise's side soon. She just seems more lonely by the day…"

As she heard this, she slowly made her way to her bed with a troubled frown as she muttered to herself, "Elise was getting so lonely…"

Hearing this, she was suddenly reminded of her previous years living on the hill in the countryside away from civilization. How she spent all her years just tending to her chickens and the gardens, reading the books left by the traveler, and managing all her personal matters on her own. She's only known the princess for three days now and hearing that she would be lonely in a castle with five other siblings and two retainers were surprising.

"Perhaps, there is more than one form of loneliness?" She assumed to herself thoughtfully, "But, Prince Leo is on a mission and the crown prince must've been very busy too. But, what about her older sister? The first princess? Maybe, she's busy too? But then…"

As she thought about the infamous king of the kingdom, she shook her head. She knew the king would probably be too busy with his conquest. Thinking about this now, she knew that Elise must've been so lonely in the castle all on her own, especially when she heard that Elise's class is a healer, but what about the servants, like Flora? Speaking of which, she has yet to hear what has become of her new friend. As she thinks this, she notices a small piece of paper sticking out from under her pillow. Carefully, she pulls it out and reads it.

 _Dear Koharu,_

 _I've heard much about you from my dear younger siblings, especially our youngest, Elise. My apologies for my absence from the North Fortress. I had some urgent matters to attend to. How about we have a little chat over some tea? As I have some time to myself tomorrow, I shall come down to the underground city tomorrow. Oh, but do keep it a secret from my dear siblings and the other townspeople. I shall send one of my retainers down by your home tomorrow afternoon. They shall escort you to the place where we shall have our tea. Please remember to hand this note to Cassita. I'd advise that she make certain this letter is burnt completely to ashes and disposed of. I truly hope to have our tea and chat with you tomorrow._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elise's big sister_

 _Camilla_

Koharu narrowed her eyes as she saw the name, "Ca…milla? That sounds very familiar…"

Her eyes widen as she gasped, "Wait! Elise's sister? Then, she must be a princess too! That's right. I recall Elise and her siblings said that one of them was unable to make it to the meeting. That must be her. The First Princess..."

Then, she frowned, "I've had tea with Mikoto and Nanami before all the time, but I wonder what will we be discussing of at the tea party?"

After some pondering, she shook her head, "Maybe I should give this to Casita now. But, I wonder how did it get under my pillow?"

* * *

When there was a knocking of the door the next day after seeing Elise and her retainers off again, Koharu was all ready to go with one of the red dresses with the white apron and a red hood. With it, she truly felt like the main character from the Little Red Riding Hood tale. As Cassita opened the door, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Selena!" Koharu gasped with a bright smile.

"Shh! Quiet down!" The red hair woman whispered harshly, "This is a secret, remember? We can't always take you around on a tour, you know?"

"R-right. S-sorry…" Koharu responded.

Cassita smiled, "Well, I'll leave her to you, then. Koharu, you be careful, you hear? And, make sure you stay with her."

Koharu nodded, "Yes, ma'am!"

With that, she waved back to her as the two began to make their way to where Elise's sister would be waiting. Koharu followed Selena through the bustling streets and it wasn't long before they soon came upon a cute looking café. Upon entering, Koharu saw the natural wood walls and elegant classical lamps. The interior had cute circular white tables with cute rectangular ones along the walls divided by wooden benches. Selena spoke with one of the workers and they were soon brought to a room on the second floor. The moment she took a step inside, she saw a slightly larger table with a tall woman sitting on one of the white chairs sipping a cup of tea. She has wavy purple hair, black armor and a strange looking tiara on her head. Koharu could also see a large ax behind her. Standing off to the side was probably one of the other retainers as she heard that each of the siblings have two. She had straight blue hair in a bob cut, similar black armor, and a black headband. Behind her was a similar looking ax as her liege. As she walked in, the women looked up and saw her as Selena bowed, "I've brought her, milady."

The purple haired woman smiled and set down her cup, "Thank you, Selena."

With this, the red hair retainer moved aside as Koharu nervously took a step forward. The purple haired woman smiled and gestured to the other seat on the other side of the table, "Please have a seat."

Koharu nodded nervously then walked over and sat down on the white chair. She looked around nervously as the woman said, "Hehe. There's no need to be so nervous. Have some tea."

"Th-Thank you…" She said as she saw that a cup of warm tea had already been placed before her.

After taking a sip, the woman began, "Shall we start with a small introduction? My name is Camilla. I'm the first princess of Nohr. Oh, but you may better know me as Elise's big sister."

Koharu nodded, "M-My name is Koharu."

"Koharu." Camilla nodded with a smile, "Thank you for spending time with her these past few days. The three of us have been very busy with the war for the last few days. It's a pity, but we just don't have as much time to spend with her as before the war occurred."

"I-It's not a problem." She replied with a small smile, "Elise is a really nice and it always fun when she comes by."

Camilla chuckled, "Yes. She always loves to play games. However, please keep her presence here a secret to the castle. Nobody, but me and our retainers know that she's here in the capital and I'd hate for her to stay in the dark environment of our castle."

Koharu frowned curiously, "Is it because of the darkness?"

Camilla shook her head, "There are some that are affected, but it's mostly because our castle isn't that safe for a young girl like Elise to spend all her time in. There are also some minor issues within our home that I don't want her to be exposed to."

Uncertain of what the problem may be with the feeling that she shouldn't dig too deep into the matter, she slowly nodded. Camilla smiled, "So, I heard that you come from the kingdom called Japan?"

Koharu nodded, "Japan doesn't really have a kingdom anymore, I think. I did hear that there was in the past."

"No kingdom?" Camilla raised a brow, "Then, how does the government run?"

Koharu shook her head, "It's really complicated, but I heard that it's made up of a lot of people. So, a group of people works together to run a government? I think that's how one of my friends taught me it."

"You're not even certain of your own government?" Camilla raised a brow, "Speaking of which, I did hear that you lived independently since you were young. Was there nobody for you to socialize with, such as a local village or town?"

Koharu shook her head, "No. Before the traveler used to do that for me, but, after he left, the people from the village would send me food."

"They send you the food?" Camilla looked to her in confusion, "Why not go down in the village yourself?"

Nervously, Koharu strained a smile, "Well, I'm not really welcomed in the village…"

Slowly, Camilla's eyes began to widen. She then nodded with a smile, "I understand now… Koharu, what do you think of Nohr's capital?"

Koharu smiled, "Well, this place is very big. _So_ much bigger than the last couple of towns I've been with my friends for the first time. There so many things that I've never seen before. The people are also very kind too! I really like it here!"

Camilla chuckled, "I'm glad you like the capital too."

"Are all capitals this big?" Koharu wondered.

The Princess nodded, "Many are. I don't know about our neighboring countries, but I believe that Nohr's capital is the largest I've been to."

"Um, then what about that capital above us?"

"That's a part of Windmire too." Camilla smiled, "However not many travel above ground. Not in the cold weather. Instead, most nobles travel the surface than the rest of the citizens here. That's why the surface isn't as full as underground. It shelters the people from the cold weather."

Koharu slowly nodded, "That's really amazing. I've never heard that such a place could exist underground…"

As they sipped their tea, Camilla spoke up, "Still, how do you know how to act and read, Koharu? You live by yourself, am I right?"

"Yes." She replied, "There were books that the traveler brought with him every time he returned from his travels. Aside from fairytales, there were some about etiquette, herbs, livestock, and encyclopedias. I was also given a dictionary for words I didn't know about."

"So, you taught yourself?" Camilla smiled, "That's very impressive."

She blushed, "I-I don't know about that. I mean, the traveler helped me at first before he left."

"This traveler," Camilla raised a brow, "Do you know who he is?"

Koharu shook her head, "No. He never told me his name, but he helped me a lot, even to giving me a name."

Selena suddenly started coughing before she quickly stopped herself with some water, "M-My apologies, milady."

Camilla nodded understanding her personal retainer's reaction and turned to Koharu, "Koharu, I don't mean to intrude into anything that's personal, but why did he give you a name? Don't you have one from your parents?"

Hesitantly, Koharu shook her head, "I-I think so, but I don't remember what it was anymore. Though the traveler gave me my name, I haven't been called it since the day he left on a long journey."

"Not called by your own name?" Camilla frowned before she slowly nodded, "I see, then did you have anything to keep you company? Like a dog or a cat?"

Koharu nodded, "I raise some chickens back home and a lot of books to read from. So, when I finish my chores, I usually go and read."

After some tense minutes, Camilla slowly nodded with a grin, "It sounds like you like books a lot."

Koharu nodded with a relieved smile, "Yes! I read a lot of the fairytales books that the traveler gave me and the encyclopedia at home!"

Camilla chuckled, "Even the encyclopedia? My, that reminds me of Leo now."

"Prince Leo likes to read too?" Koharu's eyes widen, "Is it because he's a mage?"

Camilla shook her head, "No. I think it's just that he likes magic and reading a book of battle strategies. We call battle strategies tactics. Those who excel at the subject and uses them in actual battles are called tacticians."

"Tacticians…" Koharu said thoughtfully, "I never knew that there would be a job like that. The countries I know are all kept in control by The World."

"The World?" Camilla raised a brow, "Can you tell me a bit about it? I've never heard anything called The World before."

Koharu nodded, "I only know that it's made of many people who work together and connect with each country to promote peace. They ban illegal weapons and acts as a negotiator between countries at war."

"That's an unusual organization." Camilla raised a brow, "But, they also ban illegal weapons? That's unusual. As far as I can recall, Nohr has only banned certain magic and knowledge."

"W-Well, the weapons that they banned is like a shiny metal device that shoots out these tiny shaped metal." Koharu explained nervously, "I don't know as much, but it's like… um, an arrow and a bow!"

"An arrow and a bow?" Camilla raised a brow.

Koharu nodded as she made hand gestures of the partially small device, "The device is the bow and the metal parts are the arrows, but, instead of pulling back the string, the person has to pull back this 'trigger' to let it go. But, when it does, a loud sound goes off and the metal piece goes very fast. I've seen it being used once and it almost hit my friend. But, I couldn't even see where the metal part was… a-and, well… um, I'm sorry, but this is the best that I could describe it…"

Camilla shook her head, "It's quite all right, Koharu. But, I'm curious. How could something so small become so deadly?"

Koharu shook her head, "Well, one of our friends who has one said that it has something to do with this 'gunpowder' and explosion. But, it shoots the metal part really fast and it's strong enough to kill a person in one hit if it goes into the heart or the head."

Camilla nodded with narrowed eyes, "I see. Hm… So, what are these weapons called again, Koharu? And how did this friend o got by with one?"

"They're called guns." She answered, "Our friend had one from the start. Then, when they joined us, Th World gave him permission to use it but with tight restrictions and conditions."

After a couple seconds, Camilla nodded with a smile, "I see now. Thank you, Koharu. Just for precautionary measures, do you know how far can the weapon reach?"

Koharu shook her head, "I'm not sure. The last time I saw it used, it was about… three meters away? The enemy wanted to come after us, so he tried to close in on us. It was thanks to my friends that we were able to escape, then."

"I see. That must've been a very terrifying situation for you to be in." Camilla said with a nod before she smiled, "But, you don't have to worry here since we don't have such a scary weapon like that here."

Koharu smiled and nodded, "It seems that way. Thank you, Princess Camilla."

Camilla chuckled, "You're welcome. Now, let's talk about other minor matter, shall we? Like… Oh, does your country have wyverns? I heard that only certain parts of the world have such beautiful creatures."

"Wyverns?" Koharu raised a brow, "Um… are they like magical creatures?"

Camilla's smile grew wider as she chuckled, "Something like that. Though I do think they are. Oh, where to start?"

* * *

It's already been a day since the invasion of the Nohrian soldiers. Since then, Mikoto has continued to keep the barrier up with her powers as she worked with Hideki to help protect the villagers from the cold and escort them with Prince Takumi's two retainers. As she carried the box of blankets and brought it over to where Hideki stood with one of the volunteers passing blankets to the townsfolk seeking refuge. Oboro left Hinata guarding the other side of the line of refugees and came over to her through the wet ground of melted snow, "Kuga, you should take a break. It's been hours since you've had your last break and you're also the only one keeping the barrier up. There might not be any attacks yet, but it could happen at any time. You need your energy before, then."

Mikoto looked between the lines of townsfolk carrying bundles of their belongings and the barrier she had put up over this part of the capital.

"You go take a break, Kuga." Hideki said with a nod, "I know that you want to help us, but you are only human. There are sometimes when we make mistake and when we need time to regain our strength."

Mikoto thought carefully before she slowly nodded, "I understand. Then, I shall go rest for a bit."

Hideki and Oboro nodded before she walked to the front door of the clinic and looked up at the barrier she created with a sigh. It's certainly been a while since she last made a barrier of this size. She was even more uncertain for how long she could maintain this barrier against the attacks of the enemy. Izana had said that she and the prince were destined to aid some chosen individual on their quest and, now, the archduke and her supposed ally have both been caught by the enemy. She wasn't certain of their fate, but, if she were to put a priority, it would have to be the lives of the townspeople before them and hope that nothing much worse has fallen upon the two. As she thought that, she noticed Hinata walking over with a stretch, "Finally, done with my shift!"

"Good work." Mikoto smiled as the man came by and leaned back against the wall of the clinic.

Hinata grinned with a thumbs up before he looked back up at the castle. Mikoto frowned, "Don't tell me you're thinking of going to rescue archduke and your charge alone when this is all over."

Hinata nodded, "Of course, I am. Lord Takumi and the duke must've been locked up somewhere. Oboro thinks that they wouldn't harm him because milord and the Archduke are royalty. That just means that we still have the chance of finding him while we still can."

"Oboro too?" Mikoto's eyes widen, "But, that's…"

"Don't worry about a thing!" Hinata said with a grin, "We'll return with Lord Takumi and the Archduke!"

* * *

As Nanami returned, she noticed a familiar figure making their way over to her. Her eyes widened, "Princess Azura, good morning."

The songstress smiled, "Good morning, Nanami. Are you ready for the journey to Izumo today?"

Nanami nodded her head as she recalled the conversation. Kamui and his siblings decided that it would be best for her and her friends to stay in Izumo, which is a neutral kingdom that has stayed apart from the war for many years. As it would continue to do so, the royal family thought it would be best for them to place the espers into the care of the Archduke of the kingdom. Though she was uncertain, Kamui added immediately that he also wanted Muroboshi to stay with them until the war was over. Despite Kamui being uncertain as well, Azura seemed quite confident that it would be all right in doing so. Nanami was sad to hear of their departure from the group, but, since this decision was made for their safety, she agreed to the idea as did the rest. Nanami nodded, "I've already packed my things for the move."

"That's good." Azura nodded with a small smile, "It'll be lonely without you around, but it'd be good for you and your friends to remain in a safe place while we try and end the wars outside."

"That's true." Nanami replied before looking out to the lake and the archery, "Is Muroboshi still practicing archery?"

Azura looked up with a frown, "Hm… I don't know. However, I've heard that he's been there more often Sakura has. I hope he doesn't tire himself."

"He won't." Nanami replied, "He told me that he'd take a break before the march."

"Really?" Azura looked to her in surprise.

Nanami nodded, "Um… Princess Azura, why has Izumo been able to avoid the war when the Wind Tribe and the Fire Tribe allied themselves with Hoshido?"

"I'm not too certain either, I'm afraid." Azura answered with a frown, "The Kingdom of Izumo have avoided the war ever since it had begun. They worship under a god, I heard. Not a dragon like ours. Perhaps, that's the reason why? However, with the wars intensifying, it'll be hard to continue their neutral stance if Nohr invades it, which is why we're going there to see if they are still able to hold their ground against the war while looking for some answers in regards to the Seal of Flames."

"The Seal of Flames?" Nanami raised a brow, "What's that?"

Azura shook her head, "I don't know too well, either. However, it's said to hold the key to stopping the war from continuing."

"I see."

Azura raised a brow and turned to Nanami, "Oh, Nanami?"

She looked to her as the princess continued, "Yesterday, one of your friends came by and told us somethings about tomorrow."

Nanami frowned, "Who was it?"

"It was Sakuya."

Nanami thought carefully before answering, "If it's something about danger, then you should probably be careful."

"Is he able to foretell the future, like Hoshido's onmyouji?" Azura assumed with a frown.

Nanami nodded, "I don't know as much and it seems that he doesn't know when it happens, but he can predict what would happen pretty well."

Azura frowned, "Then, it would seem that we'll have to keep our guard up tomorrow before we leave, then."

"That would be for the best." Nanami concurred.

Azura sighed before she smiled, "How about let's try and speak of something else? I'll talk to Kamui and Corrin about it and make sure that they're prepared for the worst case scenario as well."

Nanami nodded as the two continued to speak of some minor things, such as Nanami's encounter with some fruits in the garden last night and Azura's discussion with Kamui. The two chatted as much as they could knowing that this could possibly the last they would see each other before the army continues on their journey from there.

* * *

As Nanami took her first step on the land of Izumo, she looked up and saw the many tall hills and housing on pillars. She shuddered upon the resemblance it had to the villages back in her country. As they could see a large castle sitting on top of the tallest hill, Corrin was the first to speak up with awe, "So, that's Izumo's central palace. There's something… calming about it."

Nanami nodded in agreement as she watched the setting sun with skies of orange and purple bloom across the sky.

"Yes." Azura concurred with a smile, "Izumo has long been known as the kingdom of the gods. It only makes sense that the center of its power would radiate peace. While all the other kingdoms quarrel, it maintains a neutral stance. I'm glad we made it here safely. Let's go find the Archduke."

"All right." Kamui nodded, "He should be within the central castle, correct?"

Azura nodded, "Since we didn't notify him of our arrival beforehand, I think it'd be better to request an audience with-"

Sakura gasped, "A-Azura, he's here!"

As she said this, they stopped and turned as they saw a lone man walking to them. He had long silver hair with a gold crown that went around his head from behind, a traditional gray Japanese clothing, and a strange red mark on his forehead. The man smiled, "I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods, keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair… five or six times? I forget. It's so nice to finally meet you! I imagine your journey here was quite difficult. Time to kick back and relax!"

His mannerism left many stunned as Heishi whispered to Nanami, "Hey, is this guy really royalty? He's so laidback."

"Somehow, I'm going to have to agree with you there, Hei." Kagami replied with a frown.

"Izumo is a wonderful place. You could stay here forever!" Izana smiled as he said this.

Kamui strained a smile at the overwhelming welcome, "Th-Thank you very much for such a warm greeting…"

"Oh, it's nothing! You know, I'm really glad you came! I rarely have company." Izana replied with a bright smile, "I'm so excited. I hardly feel like myself!"

"I don't understand…" Hayato grimaced in bewilderment, "Why is he being so informal? Is this how all major leaders of the world are meant to behave?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, they don't normally act this way. He's just… a special case."

Kagami petted Hayato on the shoulder, "Or you can just accept it and move on. There are many abnormal things in life, after all."

Corrin smiled, "At least, we don't have much to worry about. Izumo seems safe, at least."

Kamui nodded before turning to the archduke firmly, "Pardon me, Archduke. We actually came here to ask you some questions."

"Oh?" Izana smiled, "What about? Ask away, my friends! If you've got any good gossip to share, I'd be ever so pleased to listen!"

"We were wondering if you could share what you know about the Seal of Flames." Kamui questioned with a nod.

"Huh? The seal of Flames?" Izana frowned, "That sounds pretty boring to me. I don't bother remembering dull things."

As he said this, Nanami felt a slight tug on her shoulder as she looked up and saw that it was Muroboshi and Kagami. She turned around and saw that all of her friends have suddenly become slightly agitated and nervous, even Hayato seemed to have become concerned from their expression and taken a step back. Muroboshi muttered under his breath, "Stay behind me. Something's not right."

"You think so too, Ron?" Kagami frowned, "Sakuya told me the same thing just now. I don't know if he's right, but I'd be careful."

"So, you as well, young man?" Gunter spoke with a curt nod, "Then, I advise that you and your friends stay behind the army. Muroboshi, prepare yourself. I shall go help my lieges."

Suddenly, they notice the archduke looking to the leader nervously, "I don't bother remembering dull things."

"I… see." Kamui frowned, "Just when I thought we were going to catch a break too."

"Hey now, don't look so disappointed!" Izana grinned, "I've prepared a feast for you inside! You should eat, drink, and be happy while there is still time to do so!"

Azura frowned, "Wait. Are you sure you don't know anything about the Seal of Flames? The fate of the world may hang in the balance."

"Grr…" Izana pouted childishly, "I said I've never heard of it!"

"Of course you haven't, you imposter." Gunter spoke as he strode up to them on his war mount with a lance at his side.

"What? You're calling me an imposter?" Izana narrowed his eyes and strained a smile, "After I've prepared a feast for you all?"

"Don't be coy with me." Gunter scowled, "It's plain to see you're hiding behind a magic illusion. Reveal yourself!"

Upon the shout, Nanami was suddenly flung into Heishi as Kagami quickly retreated and Hayato stepped up. Seeing this, Izana smiled, "Ah! Gunter, you're no fun at all!"

Suddenly, smoke surrounded them as the 'Archduke' vanished behind it. Soon before them stood a man with a crooked smile in a red and gold jester-like hat, short blond hair, and attire of a red mage Nanami had seen once on the battlefield nearly a week ago.

The man laughed, "Eeheehee! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Zola." Gunter scowled, "I knew it was you behind that magic!"

They looked to the retainer with surprise as Azura spoke up, "Gunter, who is this?"

"This cretin is a Nohrian mage." Gunter explains, "He specializes in illusions and deception."

Corrin grimaced, "But… Then, where is the real archduke?!"

"I'm afraid it's off to jail for him," Zola smirked, "The clink, the slammer, the cooler!"

Suddenly, his grin widened as he continued, "Oooh, cooler! That reminds me…"

Out of nowhere, he pulls out a large spherical shape as he said, "It's time to make use of King Garon's ice bomb! Everyone, fire! …Hehe, fire the ice bomb…"

As he laughed upon his own pun, They could quite do the same as a mist of white suddenly appeared from the soldiers that emerged out of nowhere. When it came through, over towering piles of snow had covered their view from the field before them. Kamui grimaced, "This must be what Sakuya meant… Get ready, everyone! Heishi! Nanami! Take your friends and stay behind the army. It's not a good time to call out Lilith to bring you back right now."

Azura frowned, "It's incredible... They've done something to encase the entire town in ice. We'll have to break through. The enemy is probably using this ice as cover. Be careful!"

Hayato smirked as he saw Subaki revel the enemy with a single blow, "I'll show them what I can do."

Suzuhara sighed as he said, "Try to be careful, Hayato. It's hard to see where the enemy is, after all."

The teenager grimaced before he made his way over and summoned out two flame foxes and took out the enemy ax man. Nanami's eyes widen, "That's magic too?"

Kagami nodded with a chuckle, "Well, they said that Hayato is the prodigy in magic. It's a good thing he came here with us."

Hayato frowned as he turned to them, "Right. You mean, the village chief told you to follow me."

Before the two could continue their conversation, Corrin shouted, "Kamui! Look! What's that?"

As the prince looked up from his fallen opponent, he saw what looked like a dome consisting of pentagon shapes. Seeing this, Nanami's eyes widen, "That power…"

"Oh?" Muroboshi smirked, "Like what do you know? The barrier girl came out all right."

"Who?" Sakura tilted her head with a frown.

"Mikoto!" Nijou exclaimed with a grimace and began to rush his way into the snow before he was held back by Kagami.

The man gave him an unusual stern look that Nanami have rarely seen as he spoke, "We get that you're worried, but, if you rush out, then the little lady will be the one in tears and, personally, I don't want to see a lady cry, if that's all right with you?"

The young boy next to him nodded, "Moreover, we're in the middle of a war. You could get killed if you rush out now."

Nijou glared at Kagami before he slowly let out a sigh and nodded as other soldiers rushed past them to the next fight. Leaving the orders to his twin, Kamui hurried over with a grimace, "Mikoto? Is she the friend you spoke of with abilities similar to our mother?"

Suzuhara nodded, "Yeah. She's always used her ability to protect the ship."

Concerned, Sakura looked to her older brother who frowned, "Then, we have to go and save her."

"It's fine." Muroboshi said with a smile, "Hate to admit it, but the girl is pretty strong. If you really want to help her, then we should finish this battle as fast as we can."

"Huh?" Sakura frowned, "How is that?"

"The lady must be protecting that part of town with her life on the line again." Kagami sighed, "She is quite the stubborn one. I guess it would make sense to finish this battle first."

Nijo frowned, "I'm concerned if she plans to do something reckless in the midst of this battle. A need for such a large barrier must mean that she's protecting more than just herself."

Kamui frowned, "Then, the sooner we end this, the faster we can go save your friend. Let's hurry!"

* * *

Mikoto has been moving the boxes of herbs alongside with Jirou, who seemed rather silent and focused on his task for the first time. Honestly, it impressed her seeing him like this. It would seem that he does know how to get the job done when needed. It would probably be best not to tell anybody else that she was the one who erected the barrier. Remaining quiet, she looked back up to her feet as she came across what looked like a white bird.

"So, the rumors were true…"

The two turned and saw Hideki brushing against his beard as he looked up, "Word goes that Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin of Hoshido would arrive."

"Prince Kamui? Princess Corrin?" Mikoto frowned before her eyes widen, "Of Hoshido?"

Hideki nodded, "The second prince and second princess of Hoshido. It was said that they were kidnapped whilst the former king was assassinated, then raised in Nohr as their second prince and princess."

Jirou grimaced, "Weren't they exiled from Hoshido? What are they doing here?"

Hideki sighed, "In search of our duke's assistance most likely. I see… So, it's today. Regardless, they're no enemies of either kingdom. Word spreads. The royal twins have begun to move independently saving outskirt towns and villages indiscriminately. Now, Princess Sakura has been said to have joined their side."

"What?" Jirou scowled, "Just what are they trying to do?"

"To save us all from the wars, most likely." Hideki sighed, "From their movements, such a goal will be no small feat to accomplish. The risk of becoming enemies of all kingdoms are very high as well, yet they come after exiled from both kingdoms."

"Both?" Jirou raised a brow, "Nohr exiled their own royal family?"

"Did I not say that the prince and princess have been labeled as traitors to both kingdoms?" Hideki replied as it was his turn to raise a brow.

Jirou sighed and shook his head as he walked away and mumbled, "I don't get this anymore…"

However, Mikoto remained as she looked back up to what looks like a white horse with wings now. Hearing the old man walk closer, she asked, "Could they be…"

The old man sighed, "Perhaps. Perhaps not."

Eyes wide, she turned to the old man, "You knew?"

Hideki nodded, "The archduke spoke with me about the situation after I decided to hire you. I knew that it would be unusual to recommend an assistant with now knowledge of herbs and we are very close years before I retired as one of the castle's healers and still is."

He then turned to her, "If you ever feel that it is time for you to go. Do what you must, Kuga, but remember to look after yourself as well. From our short time, I learned that you certainly have a strong sense of justice and compassion that comes with it, but it won't help anyone if you don't look after yourself and have friends beside your side. Sometimes, just having your abilities just isn't enough to protect those around you. What you need then is your friends, Kuga. Remember this."

Taking in his words, she slowly nodded with a frown, "I understand sir. But, my comrades aren't beside me now. None of them are…"

"None, but me."

* * *

As they drew closer to the towering building that was clearly a castle, Nanami saw Kamui grimace as he called out to the army, "We're almost there now! Keep it up! Hayato! Take out the piles of snow! Hana! Rinkah! Get ready for the attack!"

Following his orders, Hayato summoned two more foxes and destroyed the pile of snow while coincidentally knocking out an enemy soldier. Revealing there to be two opposing soldiers, Kamui and Muroboshi quickly took out the enemy mage as the girls rushed in and killed the other swordsman. So far, the militia has been able to push back the enemy army led by Zola, an illusion mage. It was rather unusual to see a war fought using swords and weapon that wasn't guns, but, with her friends' help, she and the other younger espers have been able to avoid the battle to the best of their ability. Nanami has lost a couple of her kunais, but it didn't really seem to matter to her as their lives and their protector's lives were all on the line. The white snow was dyed red with blood and ground littered with the bodies of the enemy soldiers. Though it was a horrifying image, her friends helped pull her through with the others from the flashbacks. With the fighters busy with the battle, Nanami and her friends busied herself with evacuating and freeing the townsfolk from their imprisonment in their own homes. It didn't take long before she finally noticed what looked to be a tall shrine gate before them with stone a stone pathway free from the piles of snow. Kamui sighed in relief, "Finally! Hurry! We have to go save the Archduke!"

Without thinking twice, Nanami ran after the soldiers as Heishi grimaced, "You'd think that all this running would be over… by now. Phew, I wonder when the prince will need my powers again?"

Nanami frowned, "Heishi, are you sure that you're doing this because-"

"Yeah…" he replied with a firm nod, "We're all going for the same cause after all. And, I might as well do something if I'm not gonna be of much help in the out realm."

Nanami was confused, "But, we've all done the best we can and you've also helped them as well, Heishi. There's really no need to put yourself in any more danger."

Heishi grimaced, "Well, I'm not really to good with the work we've been doing so far and I can't really fight either. The only thing I'm good at is blowing my flute."

"That's-!"

"Guys, let's talk about this another time." Kagami cut in with a frown, "It seems we've arrived at our stop."

It was as he said. As she looked up, she saw that they've already arrived at the castle and was now storming through it. Nanami and Heishi took care to stick with their group in the back of the militia seeing that staying with either the town or outside the kingdom was not really a good idea. As she rushed in, she saw the fine wooden floor and elegantly designed patterns of paper on sliding doors. Large wooden pillars and some ornament in gold. It truly felt like she was in a royal castle. Probably, even more so, if she had not been running desperately after the others in a rush. Making their way up the steps, Hana and Felicia quickly swung open the large double doors to reveal a large room before them with the deceptive looking mage before them.

"We've won." Corrin announced firmly, "You can't escape now, Zola. Tell us where the archduke is!"

The mage sneered, "Ha! You really think it'd be that easy? What a naïve little boy you are. I always have an escape plan!"

Uncertain, Kamui grimaced, "What are you-?!"

Out of the blue, the mage darted across from them and snatched one of their allies before pulling them over to his side with a sly grin, "Ha! Look at me and my adorable hostage!"

"Princess Sakura!" Hana gasped with horror.

"Kamui! Corrin!" the pale-red hair princess shouted desperately.

"Sakura!" Corrin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Let her go, Zola!" Kamui shouted with a grimace, "Are you really going to stoop this low? Do the honorable thing!"

The man smirked, "Pfft to your honor! I'd rather win than be honorable! After all, the winner is the one who writes the history books!"

Saying this, the mage brought out a knife from his belt and brought it to her neck, "Now, put down your weapons! If you don't, the girl-"

Suddenly, there was a sudden loud crack in the air as something snipped past the man's face.

"Eek!" Zola jumped back startled as smoke rose from the wooden door behind them.

Doing so, he also released the princess as a familiar looking barrier formed around the princess.

"Smart choice, but I can think of a better one."

"True. He could've just run if he hid his hostages already."

Nanami's eyes widen before she turned around and gasped, "Mikoto?"

Muroboshi smirked, "So you're still alive, huh?"

"That's the Fujin Yumi!" Corrin gasped, "That means… Takumi! He's here?"

Before them stood two familiar figures. One of them being a woman slightly older than Nanami, but in the same uniform she had arrived in, long black hair, a white ribbon much like Nijou's tying back a few strands of hair, and holding a very familiar looking bow. The other was a tall man with short pale-green hair, green eyes, white trenchcoat, a grey and black suit, black tie. However, what stood out the most was the silver object smoking in his black glove hands. Corrin's eyes widen upon the familiarity of the object, "Is that… a gun?"

Kamui frowned, "Not right now, Corrin! Sakura-!"

There was a sudden bright lit behind them as they saw that the mage was somehow before them as another gunshot ran off and blood came from the enemy's shoulder suddenly. The mage screamed as both the light grew brighter and blood slowly flowed making the hole in his shoulder more visible. Finally, the man fell before them and remained motionless. Kamui muttered in disbelief, "It can't be… That magic…"

The sound of hooves over wood sounded as a blond hair teenage boy on a horse and both in black armor passed them smoothly till he stopped before the corpse and muttered bitterly under his breath, "You were the lowest of the low, Zola…"

From the sound of the familiarity the voice held against the dead body, Nanami drew closer to her comrades.

"Hiding behind hostages." The man frowned, "You disgraced the entire Nohrian army."

However, Kamui and Corrin smiled in relief.

"I knew it!" Corrin said with a wider grin, "I knew it was you, Leo!"

"Thank you for saving Sakura!" Kamui added.

Despite the words and reaction of the twins, the man remained silent. Nanami was uncertain of the situation that suddenly seemed to have gotten tense as Kamui's expression stiffened, "Leo… Will you join us? We could use your aid in the battle ahead."

Corrin nodded firmly, "We don't plan to fight with Nohr; I've learned of a dire truth…"

Finally, the man opened his mouth, "What are you talking about?"

Kamui nodded, "After we refused to side with Hoshido or Nohr, we learned that King Garon… He is being manipulated by someone."

"What?" Leo raised a brow, "How do you know this?"

"Listen carefully." Corrin said, "He didn't want to start this war with Hoshido. He's being controlled by our real enemy. Someone hiding behind the scenes."

Kamui nodded, "This invisible foe is who we should really be after."

"Invisible foe?" Nanami narrowed her eyes in confusion as she saw that her friend's was filled with confusion.

"I see." The mage said with a frown, "Well then, tell me who is pulling the strings. Name the manipulator!"

"I'm sorry, Leo…" Kamui shook his head with a grimace, "I can't say who it is."

Nanami's eyes widen as she saw that his sister nodded in agreement.

"Unsurprising." Leo sighed as he shook his head, "I don't know why I wasted time listening to your ramblings."

Corrin shot up with a frown, "Leo, please! Wait! I can't say anything now, but-"

"You're a traitor." Leo said with a nod, "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"What?" Corrin grimaced, "You still don't believe that I have the best intentions?"

"Let me make this as clear as I can…" the mage said firmly, "You have abandoned our family, and I have extended you the same courtesy. I no longer think of you as my brother. Got it? I only came here to clean up that vile mage. You and I will settle our differences some other time."

Suddenly, the man flipped open his purple tome as another barrier was formed around them just in time to block the intertwining branches coming at them.

"Kamui! Corrin!" Azura rushed over to them in a panic.

The twins slowly got up as Kamui spoke up, "Don't worry, Azura. I'm fine. I don't think he was aiming at us."

Saying this, Corrin walked over to the broken double doors as she said with a nervous frown, "The door to that banquet hall has seen better days, though…"

"Go on, Kamui. Corrin." The mage said with a sigh, "The real archduke should be inside."

"And the prince?" the gunman spoke up watching the enemy.

The mage smirked, "Along with the pathetic Hoshidan prince, Takumi."

"What?" Kamui's eyes widen, "Do you mean- Wait! Leo!"

However, the man suddenly banished before them as he had appeared.

"Leo…" Corrin frowned.

"Kamui! Corrin!" Sakura called out to them, "The banquet hall is filled with people! They've all been tied up!"

"You can't be serious!" Kamui looked up in bewilderment.

"Hinata! Oboro!" Mikoto gasped.

As she and the gunman rushed past them, she called out to her comrades, "We'll be right back!"

"Huh?" Corrin raised a brow, "But, I thought they were here for Takumi and the archduke?"

Like them, Nanami was just as confused.

* * *

After setting all the hostages free, Nanami saw Mikoto return with the gunman. Seeing this, Kamui looked up before walking up to them with a nervous grin, "Greetin-!"

"You're here! You're here!" A very familiar man spoke up approaching from behind the two with a big grin, "You've finally come to rescue me! Thank you so much! You really saved my life! I'm absolutely starving! My tummy has been rumbling for hours now!"

Nanami's eyes widen as Corrin asked nervously, "Are you truly the archduke of Izumo?"

"Why yes! That's me! Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descen-"

"Um, we already know, sir." Nanami interrupted.

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "Sorry, Archduke, but we've kind of already heard this…"

"Even the hair part?" he inquired."

Everyone nodded as Kamui answered, "Yes…"

"Awww…" the man pouted.

As Mikoto sighed, Sakura noted nervously, "H-He's even more informal than the imposter…"

Upon hearing her voice, Izana's face lit up, "Ah! The fair Princess Sakura! I believe your brother is around here somewhere. He was left in a situation similar to my own. I can only imagine how hungry he is now…"

"Takumi really is here?" Sakura's eyes widen.

Just as she said this, Takumi appeared as he approached the group with his bow back in his hands. Sakura smiled and jumped at her sibling, "Takumi! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Sakura?" the prince's eyes widen upon seeing his sibling until he noticed his other siblings with her, "And… Kamui, Corrin, and Azura. What are you all doing here?"

"Well…" Sakura answered, "I decided that I would fight alongside Kamui and Corrin."

"What?" he narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Sakura, you've turned against Hoshido as well? Ryoma is going to be devastated…"

"No, I h-haven't!" Sakura argued, "Neither has Kamui and Corrin! No one here has, actually. None of us plan to fight against Hoshido. They said there is something much worse than Nohr's aggression going on. He can't explain, but I trust him. Takumi, p-please… trust them too!"

However, the archer remained silent with hesitation.

"Takumi…" Kamui said nervously.

Mikoto remained quietly as she heard her friend sigh and shake his head.

"Natsuki…" She scolded quietly in a whisper.

"… Fine." The gunman sighed with a small nod, "But, if he doesn't, then-"

"Hmph…" the archer said, "You'll have to excuse me if I don't find this flimsy explanation acceptable. Sakura may believe in your story. I don't."

"I see…" Kamui said with a grimace.

Mikoto grimaced as she notices her friend take a step forward.

"Nononononono!"

Mikoto was relieved upon hearing the duke's voice reject the prince's answer.

"Ahhh, this won't do! This won't do at all!" Izana announced with deep disapproval, "You've got it all wrong, Prince Takumi!"

"Huh?" Mikoto's eyes widen, "He's gotten it all _wrong?_ What do you mean, Duke Izana?"

"Exactly." Takumi raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

Izana grinned, "I'm not going to go into all the little details, but basically- join your siblings. That's what the gods are telling me! Just got some prophetic stuff from them!"

"Huh?" Takumi grimaced in bewilderment, "Something prophetic again?! I can't believe that important prophecies just… happen all of a sudden like that."

Mikoto sighed as she saw that it was another one of the duke's little antics again. However, the man pouted, "Hey, who's the keeper of prophecies here, you or me? They come as they come. Would you really ignore directions sent down from the gods?"

"You know, you say that but…" Takumi stared at the man in disbelief, "How can I choose to side with someone who won't side with his homeland? Of course, I grateful they saved us, but… I just can't trust Kamui and Corrin."

"Jeez, you're one tough net to crack. What am I suppose to do with you?" Izana sighed as he shook his head exasperatedly, "I don't like breaking out the big bows, but if a little extra prophesizing is needed… Well, Prince Takumi, that's just what you'll get!"

Saying this, the Duke quickly called forth his servants with directions to bring forth a certain object. As they rushed off, he turned to her, "Oh! And, Mikoto! You and your friends are leaving with Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin as well."

"Huh?!" Mikoto's eyes widen upon hearing his words, "You mean, they're the ones…? Wait, I thought you said one?"

Izana grinned, "Well, I was never told how many or who it would be. Your friends are here too, right?"

As Mikoto slowly nodded while looking at her comrades, Takumi's eyes widen, "You know these people, Kuga?"

Mikoto nodded, "Yes, they're my friends and comrades I was separated from and this is one of my friends too. His name is Natsuhiko."

Upon introducing her friend, Kamui narrowed his eyes, "I see… If you don't mind… About your weapon… Is that a-?"

"Yeah, it's a gun." Muroboshi answered with a grin, "It's fine. Lucky for the guy, he was given permission to keep his weapon on him."

Izana frowned, "He… doesn't have an ability…"

The gunman narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that I'm not an esper."

As his hand slowly moved to his gun, Mikoto grimaced as she spoke sternly, "Natsuhiko! Please don't. He most likely already knew since he brought us here?"

"Wait! It was him?!" Heishi's eyes widen upon hearing this, "No way! How did you do that light thing and brought us here? Are you a mage too?"

Izana laughed, "Oh, I'm a mage, all right! But, I didn't do that! That was the gods who did that."

"The gods?" Heishi frowned in confusion, "Uh… are you sure that you're not a mage or an esper?"

Izana shook his head, "Nah. The gods just thought that additional help was needed to save our world. So, they brought you from your world to ours!"

"Uh… What?"

Mikoto sighed, "This is going to be a long story, but please just listen to me."

Like this, Mikoto went on to explain the situation to her reunited friends as her words seem to have brought further confusion and bewilderment and she wasn't too surprised by that. When she was done, Nanami frowned with deep concern, "So, we're in another world?"

Muroboshi chuckled, "That's quite some story there."

"She's not making it up, Ron." Natsuhiko replied with a sigh, "I'm going to have to agree with her on this."

"Oh?" Muroboshi seemed to have raised a brow under his sunglasses.

"Our world doesn't have Pegasus or wyverns." Natsuhiko answered bluntly, "In our world, they don't exist. Not them. Not griffons or these large birds. Not to mention we no longer have knights or monarchy in our world. They're all from stories and history books. The beasts are also nothing but fairy tales and myths there too."

He glanced over to Subaki's Pegasus as he grumbled, "If I hadn't seen one up close, I wouldn't have believed that they were the real deal too and that includes magic. That doesn't exist in our world, but fairytales."

Takumi grumbled, "No knights? What kind of world is that? Who's going to protect the people without-"

"We no longer need them when people can just recruit others regardless of their profession and arm them with these things." He replied as he patted his gun with a sigh, "And because of that, everything, including the safety, could be thrown out of the window by abusing technology to this extent."

Mikoto nodded, "Basically, chaos. A weapon created to protect others was placed in the wrong hands and is now used for war rather than to protect. Which is why they're banned in our world."

Izana sighed, "Yes, dark matters of your world. That seems to be the exact reason why the gods want you here as well."

Kamui's eyes widen before they narrowed, "Wait. During the previous battle between Nohr and Hoshido, there were a few shots that rang out much like today."

"There was?" Takumi's eyes narrowed as he frowned, "But, I don't remember hearing that before."

"Me neither." Sakura nodded with a frown, "But, there was proof. Kaze was gravely wounded because of the attack from the fourth party."

Kamui nodded and turned to Natsuhiko, "You wouldn't-?"

"Happened to be the culprit?" Natsuhiko replied with a sigh, "No. I wasn't."

"No," Kamui shook his head "I'm meant to ask if you knew who the culprit may be. We were already notified that Nanami and her friends know someone who wields a gun and have knowledge of it. So, I thought you may know who it was since they don't."

Natsuhiko frowned, "I have an idea, but I doubt he'd be here of all places. And, if we don't get back soon, he could start a massive nuclear war while we're gone. He is a weapon dealer too and someone I must kill."

His stern sentence brought shivers to some and concern as Takumi frowned, "And, your alibi? How do we know that it's not you? You're the only one here with that… thing right now."

"Because I wasn't there." Natsuhiko replied with a sigh and turned to Kamui and Corrin, "I was where they were."

Kamui raised a brow as Corrin gasped, "You mean?!"

Natsuhiko nodded with a sigh, "I was at the bottom of a ravine for nearly three days before I saw you arrive and heard everything. To be unable to speak about it is the most nerve wrecking thing I've had to do while coming up here."

Then, he turned to Takumi and spoke coldly, "If you weren't going to go with them, then I don't really care. But, if it was really required, I'd just drag you along with them if needed."

Hearing this, Takumi scowled, "Wh-?!"

"Now, now!" Izana interrupted with a big grin, "My crystal ball is here, so if I may have your attention please?"

He turned to Mikoto and Takumi, "Now, be sure to listen well. I can only do this once."

Before either could respond, Izana placed his hands over the orb. To their surprise, the orb lit up as the unseen light began to absorb into it from their surroundings. Suddenly, Izana began to speak in an unusually calm voice, " _Everything is not yet seen… The truth is far and hidden low. The one upon the water's surface, he who knows all is the true foe… and the giver of the world is his newest victim…"_

Suddenly, the man let out a sigh as he grinned, "Whew. There ya go. The gods really want to speak to you, Prince Takumi. Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin are not your enemies."

"Then, who is?" Takumi frowned, "What was Sakura saying a moment ago… That they know something about our supposed enemy?"

"Yes." Kamui answered firmly, "I can't explain it all now, but what Archduke Izana says is true."

"We came to Izumo hoping to find a way to defeat our mystery enemy." Corrin added with a nod.

Izana smiled, "Oh, that's right. You were going to ask me about the Seal of Flames."

He sighed and shook his head with a frown, "I'm sorry, but I don't know a thing about it."

"How could you possibly know what we were going to ask about?!" Corrin gasped in disbelief.

"Premonitions! Prophecies! Haven't you been paying attention?" Izana laughed, "Even though I can't help you with the Seal of Flames… My family does have a saying that's been passed down for generations. 'We will show they who shuns the light and the dark another way.' So there you have it!"

"What does that mean?" Azura questioned with a frown, "Are Kamui and Corrin the ones who shun the light and the dark?"

"I think so!" Izana answered with a grin, "Thus I need to show you a new path. If you'll excuse me, I'll go hold a little ceremony and ask an ancient god for help."

"Uhhh… Right now?" Kamui asked in bewilderment.

"Yep! Fortune favors the bold! Strike while the iron's hot! Carpe whatever!" Izana replied with a grin, "I want to get this little ceremony over with, in any case."

Then, he adds with a frown, "Ancient gods aren't exactly easy on the eyes."

As he walks away, Azura spoke up, "I hope he returns with some sort of helpful clue to all this…"

"I'm sure things will work out." Kamui replied, "Let's have faith and wait here for him."

As they remained silent, Takumi noticed he's supposed comrade whispering to her friend, then rushed off after the duke. He narrowed his eyes, "Just what is she doing now?"

As he says this, he took a glance out the window and saw a large dome shape cast over the large part of the capital. The part where she worked in. Takumi's eyes widen, "Wh-what's that outside?! The snow doesn't seem to have reached there."

Kamui took a quick glance before he nodded, "Ah, that's a barrier that Mikoto created over the town. Is that correct, Nijou?"

The silver-haired man nodded, "That's right. Even back in… our world, she was tasked with creating barriers for those who sought her assistance since we were young and that includes the barrier around our ship when we traveled."

"H-How big is your ship, Nijou?" Sakura asked nervously as Corrin had the rest of the army rest just outside the castle.

"This ship we're on is about…" Sorata sighed, "Forget it. It's just much much bigger than this place. It was created for a big purpose after all. Or that's what I was told."

"What?!" Sakura gasped, "Then, is it bigger than Hoshido?"

Sorata grimaced, "I don't really think so. Just this capital."

"That's still quite big." Corrin commented with a frown.

"But, she's been holding up the barrier from day to night without end." Nijou said with a nod, "As long as she gets rest and doesn't strain herself too hard, she can hold up the barrier for a very long time."

Takumi sighed as he shook his head, "So, this is what she means, huh… So, what exactly are espers? I heard you call yourselves that."

"Well…" Kamui frowned and turned to Nanami, "They're people with abilities and, since they're from another world, I guess they're the only ones with such abilities?"

Natsuhiko nodded, "Ah, there's no such thing as magic in our world. So, they're the only ones with abilities and we call those with abilities espers."

"Kuga too?" Takumi raised a brow as Natsuhiko nodded in response, "Izana said that he prophesized that you'll be helping us in the war. How are you going to do that? With your abilities?"

"I don't see any other way." Natsuhiko replied with a sigh, "Each Esper has one certain ability after all. So, aside from Ron, everyone else here has abilities."

Subaki's eyes widen and turned to Nijou, "Could it be that you used your ability to find Nanami?"

As they looked to him, the man hesitated before he finally nodded, "I suppose it's no use hiding it now…"

He sighed and shook his head with a grimace before he continued, "My ability is to predict the future. However, unlike Kuga, I don't have complete control over it, so I could see the future from time to time, just not whenever I wish for it most of the time. Like the both of us, our abilities require stamina to be able to use it."

Kamui's eyes widen, "That's why you warned us about the battle. But, you never told us that it would be when we arrive in Izumo."

"I didn't know." Nijou shook his head, "When I look into the future, I can only pick up parts of my surroundings. There was a battle, but I couldn't tell where it was. All I knew was that we were fighting and that it was very cold. Since the word Izumo continued to appear, I knew that it'd be around this time, but I thought it'd be after you leave the kingdom."

"I see." Kamui said with a nod, "And, Heishi, your ability is telepathy, correct? Is there a reason why only you were able to tell us your ability?"

"Hey now! Some of us don't quite enjoy sharing our secrets as much as others would." Kagami spoke up with a grin and sighed, "It makes some of us uncomfortable, you see."

"Ah. I'm just used to mine." Heishi replied with a wide grin, "It's quite helpful at times though, right?"

Corrin nodded with a smile, "That's true. You really helped us spread our words to the militia, today. Thank you again, Heishi."

Azura nodded, "Then, for now, let's not talk about who has what ability, but, if you could, you can help us whenever you wish. Is that all right, Kamui, Corrin?"

"A-ah." Kamui nodded with a smile, "Seeing that you don't really have any combat skills, I'm not going to push you into helping us, especially since you don't seem familiar in war. But, if you do, I'm going to ask that you be careful on the battlefield. It's no place for those not trained in combat as we have. You too, Ron. You've gotten better with the bow, but it'd be of little use if you hurt yourself badly or worse. You're used to using guns as your weapon, correct?"

"Got it…" the man replied with a small grin.

Suddenly, Nanami noticed her friend returned and made her way to Takumi before handing him a piece of folded paper, "Prince Takumi, Izana wants to give this to you. He told us to read it after we leave Izumo."

"This?" Takumi raised a brow as he placed it into a pocket before noticing Mikoto doing the same, "You have one as well?"

Mikoto nodded, "Yes. Do you perhaps know the reason why?"

"No…" Takumi replied with a sigh, "I don't really understand him sometimes."

Mikoto frowned before looking back to the hall, "I don't know, He seemed quite sad when he left to the ritual room…"

Natsuhiko sighed before his eyes widen, "Wait. What kind of ritual is he performing?"

Mikoto shook her head, "Just one where he meets with an ancient god…"

"That's…" Natsuhiko frowned, "If we go now, maybe it'd be too late…"

"What do you mean?" Kamui said with a frown.

Natsuhiko shook his head with a sigh, "Forget it. If we go now and interrupt it, it could make things worse. If magic exists here, then I don't know what else could possibly occur in this world. Anyway, Mikoto, your barrier is still up. You don't need it anymore, right?"

She looked out before she slowly nodded, "I suppose you're right. The danger has already passed. I don't see any more reasons to keep it up now."

As she said this, the barrier slowly trickled down to the ground disappearing into bits of light as Hinata said with a grin, "Man, this still amazes me whenever I see that."

"Right…" Takumi sighed, "So, are you and Natsuhiko going to join my siblings?"

Mikoto's eyes widen, "Yes, but aren't you coming as well?"

Takumi frowned, "I don't know, but…"

Natsuhiko glared at him as the prince glared back, "And you can't make me come with you as you like, either. I get to decide what I want to do!"

Sorata sighed with a frown, "And, who's the squabbling children now?"

* * *

It was close to the afternoon when they were suddenly called from their rooms to the banquet hall.

"S-sorry to have… kept you waiting." Izana said with a grimace.

Mikoto's eyes widen as Corrin gasped, "Archduke, what's wrong?! You look exhausted!"

"I had a chat… with an ancient god…" Izana explained as he tried to steady himself on his feet, "But, even I don't understand it… It's so short, too… 'Go meet the dragon.'"

"A dragon?" Kamui frowned in confusion.

Mikoto grimaced, "D-Duke Izana, you should take a seat… You look like you'll collapse at any minute now!"

However, the Duke shook his head with a strained smile, "It's all right, Mikoto. Just let me finish talking to them. Prince Kamui. Princess Corrin, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually… I really really hope you do, too. After all, I think I may- Owww, ow, ow… Yup, definitively gave my life for the message."

"What?!" Mikoto gasped.

As he collapsed, they rushed over as Kamui quickly caught the duke, "What! You're dying? How did this happen?!"

Natsuhiko grimaced, "I was afraid of this. Hey, what did you give in return for the meeting? A sacrifice or something?"

"Well, the ceremony I performed always requires something in return." Izana replied weakly, "Every message has a prince, and the cost of this one was my life. I'd really like it if a bard wrote a nice song about my noble sacrifice…"

"Your life?" Natsuhiko grimaced, "There's still such a sacrifice like that here?"

"Duke Izana!" Mikoto grimaced in disbelief, "Even now?!"

Izana chuckled before looking up to the archer, "Oh, Prince Takumi… I know I asked before, but… Make sure you help out your siblings, OK?"

Takumi grimaced, "But… I…"

"What, you're still not willing?" he pouted, "I'm dying here, and you're still unsure? Listen, if you don't… I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you. All the time. Boo."

This time, Takumi's eyes widen as he frowned, "Archduke…"

Izana nodded before turning to Mikoto and Natsuhiko, "Kuga. Listen… the ancient god told me to tell you this… 'Go with the chosen ones and find the dragon.' Perhaps… If you explain to them your situation… you'll know more about you and your friends must do…"

As Mikoto slowly nodded, Izana sighed as he slowly closed his eyes, "Well, I said what I needed to say… Bye… bye…"

It didn't take long before the once flamboyant and joking man was unusually silent and still. Mikoto's eyes widen upon seeing someone die for the first time. Noticing this, Nijou hurried up to her but was stopped by Natsuhiko, who shook his head. The silver-haired man glared at him and was about to take a step forward had Kamui not spoke up with confusion and frustration, "Why didn't he tell us this would cost him his life? Why?"

Their youngest sibling, Sakura, had already started to weep tearfully before them as Nanami could only look on with wide eyes. She couldn't tell if she was sad or not, but she already knew that she was very very afraid of the future, especially knowing that she and her comrades are being asked to fight on the frontlines. Would they end up like the Archduke as well? And what would happen to her and her comrades? No. The World is who would tell them when to fight, but, if they were in another world where the World is not in control of, who should they follow? The words of their gods? Does it even exist? This is still reality, right?

"Giving up his life for the good of everyone. He was an admirable man." Gunter noted with a frown.

Placing the body down carefully, Kamui grimaced before looking around and, upon seeing everyone and the corpse of the former archduke, he shook his head, "I'm so sorry… This is all my fault. If I hadn't picked this path, the archduke wouldn't have died like this…"

"Me either…" Corrin grimaced, "I didn't realize the cost of our goal, as right as I believe it to be…"

"You must keep believing in it." Takumi interrupted firmly, "Don't waste his sacrifice."

"Takumi…" Kamui's eyes widen.

"Listen." The archer began, "I'm going to help you accomplish your mission. I'll fight with you. After all, it was the archduke's dying wish. So, I'm coming along… Brother."

Corrin's eyes widen as Kamui slowly smiled, "Thank you, Takumi. I won't let you down!"

Upon seeing this, Natsuhiko glanced over to the retainers with a sigh, "And? What about you two?"

"Well, if Lord Takumi is going, I guess we'll have to go too!" Hinata replied with a wide grin.

"Yup!" Oboro nodded firmly, "I'd sooner die than be separated from Lord Takumi."

Kamui's eyes turned to them, "Um… And you are?"

"Huh? Oh, right! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" Hinata grinned wider, "The name's Hinata! I'm one of Lord Takumi's retainers. I'm skilled with a katana- if I do say so myself. You'll like having me in a fight!"

"My name is Oboro." His colleague answered with a grin, "My name is Oboro. Like Hinata, I am a retainer to Lord Takumi. If at all possible, I'd rather not interact with the Nohrians. But if we are to be allies, then I will do my best to cooperate…"

As they were slightly taken aback by her sudden dark and grim expression, she quickly added with a smile, "For Lord Takumi's sake."

"All right…" Kamui said with a small smile, "We're glad to have you with us."

Corrin nodded with a grin, "That's three more- I mean, five more valuable allies."

Kamui glanced over to the body of the Archduke and said, "Thank you, Archduke Izana. This is all thanks to you. We promised to never forget the sacrifice you have made for us."

* * *

After bidding Hideki and the townsfolk she came to know farewell, Mikoto followed her new comrades out of the capitol for the first time and into the outside world. The events that followed after the archduke's death was unusual. Hideki suddenly appeared and revealed that he was already told of what might occur with his old friend. From there, the burial and process of the next in line was made as according to the will left by his friend. It wasn't too hard to convince her friend to join them on the journey than to go out and act on his own. As they traversed the wide open plain with the red sun to their backs, they finally came to a stop at the entrance of the woods. Kamui nodded, "We'll return to the astral realm for the night, then."

"The what?" Takumi raised a brow.

"The astral realm is another dimension, much like another world where the war has no influence on." Corrin explained with a smile, "Ever since we left Nohr, we've been using it as our main base when we're not battling."

Mikoto could only raise a brow and frown when the archer looked back at them after checking with his other siblings. Kamui chuckled nervously, "Maybe, it'll be better to just show you, then. Lilith!"

A bright light suddenly appeared as the small Koi-like dragon appeared before them. Mikoto gasped as Takumi was already reaching for his bow before Corrin placed a hand on his shoulder with a grin and said to the little dragon, "Lilith, can you take us back to the castle? We also have some new additions to the army. This is our younger Hoshidan brother, Takumi, and these are his retainers."

"We also found two more of Nanami's friends." Kamui said with a smile, "We'll introduce them to you when we return. Takumi, this is Lilith. She used to be human and worked as a stable girl when we were in Nohr for a period of time. Events occurred and she became an astral dragon with the ability to travel through realms. She's also a really good friend of ours and followed after us when we were taken back to Hoshido."

Takumi slowly nodded, "I-I see…"

The dragon smiled and bowed a little on her orb as she spoke, "G-Greetings, sir! You all wish to return to the castle, right? I'll get it done immediately!"

As she said this, a bright light flashed as they were soon blinded by the light. At the same time, Mikoto felt arms wrapped around her as she braced herself against the brightness. As the light faded, she opened her eyes only to find herself within the walls of a large castle ground. Natuhiko raised a brow before letting her go, "Where is this?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Takumi concurred with a frown, "Kamui, is this the main base you talked about? It looks like as if we're in a castle, not a camp!"

Corrin chuckled, "But, it is the base camp, Takumi."

Kamui chuckled, "Oh, but I don't know about our tree house as a tent…"

Their words only brought more confusion as Azura sighed with a grin, "I think you're enjoying yourself a little too much here, Kamui."

"You're right." Kamui nodded with a nervous smile, "I suppose showing Sakura around just wasn't enough excitement."

"Then, while everyone is settling back down, I'll give our sibling and our allies a tour around the camp." Corrin said with a smile, "If you want, you can tell Lilith about what happened in Izumo, so she's caught up with the change in plan."

"Change in the plan?" Takumi frowned, "What do you mean?"

Kamui frowned, "Well when we heard that Izumo was a neutral kingdom that has retained their peace for a long time, we were hoping to leave the espers in the archduke's care until the war was over, but…"

Takumi's eyes widen as he slowly nodded with a grimace, "But, he's gone and the capital was attacked by Nohrians. I see now."

Corrin nodded, "That's why we're going to have them stay with us instead as the archduke told us."

Kamui grimaced, "But, I don't know about putting them on the battlefield. Aside from Ron, none of them have been trained in combat. We already said that we don't want to put those who can't defend themselves on the battlefield. That's why we're going to have to hold a private meeting about this in the war council room."

"I got it." Takumi frowned, "Then, I'll be there too. That's after you show me where the room is…"

Corrin gave a small smile as she nodded, "Right. Let's start with that, then. Mikoto and Natsuhiko, was it? You should follow us as we go on this tour. I'll show you to your room as well."

Kamui strained a small grin, "How about you ask Felicia to do that or she'll start worrying over us again."

Corrin sighed with a small nod, "Well, I suppose you're right. Then, I'll just show you around, then."

As Mikoto was about to leave, she suddenly felt a small tug on her sleeve as she turned and saw her friend, Nanami, who asked in a hush whisper, "Mikoto, have you seen Koharu since you arrived? I haven't seen her since I got here."

Mikoto's eyes widen and slowly shook her head, "N-No. I haven't seen her either. I've been cooped up in Izumo for nearly a week now. If I'd have seen her, she would have to enter Izumo first."

After some thoughts, a possibility came across her as her eyes widen, "Oh no. You don't think she'd be in Nohr, would you?"

Upon her words, Nanami's eyes widen, "I hope not. That place doesn't seem safe from the rumors…"

"Then, what about Masamune?" Mikoto brought up quickly, "He's usually around to make the decisions and what we should do."

Nanami shook her head, "I haven't seen him either. Their whole team is still missing."

"Oh, my…" Mikoto grimaced, "Koharu, I hope nothing bad comes to her…"

* * *

It was night when Camilla returned from examining the lake where it was secretly reported with sightings of the boy her brothers and their retainers saw. Upon knocking on the wooden door and informing who she was, the door was opened as she entered and saw their eldest sibling working on another report from his last expedition to a town on the outskirts of the borders. As he passed the paper to Laslow, the prince turned and nodded, "So, how is the situation with the boy?"

Camilla sighed, "It's the same result. We lured him out, but he dove right into the lake and hadn't appeared for hours. Now, I can see why it has gotten Leo so upset."

Xander strained a small grin, "Well, he was rather motivated into capturing him."

Camilla giggled, "Yes, he was. But, I can already see that even our little water boy has a limit to his powers. When we went in, he used his powers like Leo said, but, when Beruka went in again, he ran off and didn't attack us after he reached the waters."

"I see." Xander nodded, "Leo also spoke with her for information about him. If he's really a friend of the girl, I'd like to know what he was doing in the castle ground."

"Speaking of her." Camilla said with a frown, "I was able to get some interesting facts about our sheltered little girl."

Xander raised a brow as Camilla continued, "It would seem that the name she's using right now isn't her real name. Even more unusual, she no longer remembers her real name."

"What?" her brother narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "So, her name isn't the one we know now and she doesn't remember it? Just how is that possible?"

Camilla nodded with a grimace, "From what I was able to piece together from our little chat was that she must've been exiled or ostracized from the town she lived into the point where the people don't refer to her by name. She said that nobody has called her by name for a long time."

Xander frowned, "Adding that she had lived by herself since she was young… Yes. That does seem to make some sense now. But, how did she come across her current identity?"

Camilla frowned as she answered cautiously, "She told me that a traveler, who saved her, gave her the name and her clothing with specific instructions when she was young and disappeared after that. Considering that she was only a child then, anybody who came by to help a poor child in that situation would see them as their savior. She most likely hasn't realized how bizarre it is for help to suddenly come to her then leave her."

Xander thought to himself before he slowly nodded, "That would bring a bit light to her situation now. But, the question now is why was she pushed away from the town and what of the rest of her background?"

Camilla shook her head, "It would seem she no longer remembers anymore than that. But, Xander, if that boy has the ability to control water, wouldn't that also mean that she would also have some sort of power too? Perhaps that could explain the reason for her exile. I would like to know why the townspeople still decide to care for her by sending materials to her."

"They still took care of her?" Xander raised a brow, "Something is really unusual around her… and I believe that traveler has something to do with this."

He nodded, "Then, I shall go check on the lake myself tomorrow and see for myself who this boy is."

"You're going to the lake?" Camilla's eyes widen before she smiled, "Well, now. I hope you can come up with something in this game of cat and mouse."

* * *

Not long after their talk, Camilla walked out of her room as she hummed sadly to herself, "I suppose it's still not the right time to bring up word of them yet… Oh, dear Kamui and Corrin. Why did they have to leave us? Soon, it'll be time when we may have to battle against one another… But, will I have the will to kill my own siblings? If only they hadn't left the Northern Fortress…"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! It's been a long time! I had a long hiatus and a loss of motivation for some time. Plus the study for GRE and a part-time job as a class tutor was really difficult. I'm still working on stories and I already have drafts for Blossoms, Sky's Fate, and possibly a short story of one chapter on Cardcaptor Sakura (Not Clear). It was hard getting my head back into the game with reality is just so difficult to keep up. I hope you all understand and forgive me for my long hiatus as I try to finish up my other chapters. Also, for those on Sky's Fate, I apologize for the long chapters, but it has just become a habit for me now to write so much on the story. I can promise you, for better or worse, that it won't always be sixty pages long. I do intend to continue my stories, but I'm having second thoughts on Questions and Reasons. Simply because it was just a really cringy first fanfic that I was using to try and find my way in this realm. In any case, I'm going to put this up as fast as I can and hope that my writing of this fanfic crossover has gotten better than the previous. Also, I am going to go back and fix any errors I might possibly have on my story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter though! See ya!**

 **Mikoto: Hey! What about the meeting that was scheduled in this chapter? What is going to happen to us?!**

 **YueTian: It's 2 pm. I have an idea, but I need to sleep for now. I still have class tomorrow and more studies. Good night…**

 **Mikoto: *Sigh* Oh well. I suppose putting it off for now due to time is a logical reasoning, b-but YueTian better put it up in the next chapter! I won't be able to sleep well without knowing what would happen to our own fates…**


	6. Chapter 6: Pursuit

Pursuit

It's been a few days since she last spoke with Camilla. Koharu wondered what the princess thought about her. She find the party and their conversation to be really fun. She never thought that the princess would have so many travels either. After they talked about Koharu's home and country, Camilla went about discussing a lot about wyverns and Pegasus. Mythical creatures that she only read of in fairytales turns out to be real in reality! It was all a wonder for her. She even got to share some of her experiences of her hometown and the silly things she now found really funny than embarrassing. The books she read and the animals she saw outside of her home. In exchange, the princess told her many things about her siblings and her adventure outside the capital followed by the silly things her younger siblings do sometimes, such as Leo's habit of wearing his clothes inside out whenever he was in a rush or still drowsy or how Lisa was always so bright even when the castle would be gloomy at times. It was hard to see the mage making careless mistake so often, but she did recall their last meeting and felt that it really might be just as she says. It also wasn't too hard to imagine Elise running about in the halls with flowers in her arms. Camilla also spoke of how Nohr was always known to be as dark as night and that their neighboring kingdom, Hoshido, was the one blessed with the light of the sun. To Koharu, it was amazing to hear of such places, but she couldn't help, but wonder why her friends never knew of such a place or that she never read about this kingdom before. Today would be a day like any others at least. Elise showed up at the door today and the two had a great time selling flowers to the people. Koharu was now at ease talking with the people around her more so than before. The people never avoided her nor did they speak ill of her. Some were willing to buy flowers from her though hesitant at first, and it always made her relieved and glad that they decided to do so, since it would wilt without an owner and Cassita doesn't really have much time to tend to the flowers as they would start showing signs of wilting the very next day. It was probably near the afternoon when they returned to Cassita's home. They were busy chatting over how their business went when she noticed how much quiet Elise was compared to the day before.

"Princess Elise?" Koharu said hesitantly, "Is something the matter? You seem really quiet today…"

Elise looked up in surprise before she strained a small smile, "Oh… Well, it's just… I heard that my sister is going out to battle again…"

"What?" Koharu's eyes widen in surprise, "But… Isn't your brother going to be back soon?"

Elise nodded, "Yeah. But, father said that he wanted to do something like beat Big Brother Kamui and our sister. I don't know a lot, but Camilla said that she was going to leave for battle and I think it's going to be against them. I don't want them to fight again. Lately, father has always been really scary after they left."

"That's…!" Koharu was speechless upon hearing the problem.

She had heard rumors of the king of this kingdom, but she never knew that it would be as bad as this. She wondered what could've happened to lead the family down this path.

"I'm sure that Lady Camilla will be all right."

They looked up and saw that it was Cassita looking to them with a grin, "She's always been very strong, milady. You know that too, right? Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin were also trained by one of our best knights and the crown prince, I'm sure that both sides will come up with something."

After some thoughts, Elise nodded with a bright smile again, "You're right! Nobody can beat my siblings and Kamui and Corrin don't really enjoy battling a lot either. Maybe they can come up with something and come back together!"

After hearing Cassita's words, the princess's spirits returned as they continued talking about their day and of some fond past. When she left, Koharu cleaned up the dishes before she walked out to the small living room. Cassita was dusting the fireplace as Koharu called out to her, "Um… Cassita?"

"Yes?" The woman turned around with a smile, "Is something wrong?"

"I…" She hesitated, "I was wondering why the king would want to have his children fight against each other?"

Cassita sighed and set the feather brush onto the small table as she strained a smile, "Well, Koharu, the king wasn't always like this."

As she took a seat, Koharu followed as she tilted her head, "He wasn't?"

Cassita nodded, "He was liked by the people a lot before when he was younger. A strong leader who fought on the front lines with his soldiers and cared for the people. I recall that he always doted on the children as well. Of course, Lady Elise was too young to remember, but he was also a leader to the kingdom and a father to the royal families' children."

"Really?" Koharu's eyes widen, "But, how did this happen? Did something bad occur?"

Cassita nodded, "Yes. Though young, the first queen, Queen Katerina, passed from an illness. She was the crown prince's mother. The king was so overwhelmed with grief then that he swore that he wouldn't marry again."

"Then, Elise's mother died?" Koharu questioned in surprise, "But, then…"

"No." Cassita shook her head, "Elise's mother was one of the king's mistresses. You don't hear of them now because known on them lived to this day. Jealousy and greed for power and the king's attention led to the result and Princess Elise's mother was one of them. I recall that they had other siblings beside the four of them, but they didn't live through the fight between the mistresses. It was a horrible time in the castle and was the result of the king's mistake when he was younger. So, aside from the crown prince, the other children's mother were mistresses. How they were treated I never knew the full story and I won't go into detail of Princess Elise's mother either. Fortunately, Princess Elise was only able to remember near the end of that time. Only she and her current siblings lived amongst the other children and all the mistresses."

"That's so horrible!" Koharu gasped in disbelief.

Cassita strained a smile, "Not all places are like fairytales, Koharu. Luckily, you weren't here during that time and Lady Elise is too young to remember. But, after the event, the internal battle was then known as the Concubine War. It was a tragic time in the castle. Many children were pulled into it and some never came out alive. However, during the battle, there was another turn of events. The king and the royal family has a tradition of visiting a concert hall once a month or so and, during those days, he came across a performer who has such a wonderful voice matched with beauty and a talent in dance. Her performance on stage caught the king's attention and it wasn't long before we ended up having another queen, though he swore he won't marry again."

Cassita's smile grew as she spoke, "I was one of those who used to serve under her, you know. She was stunning and had a very kind personality. Her voice was so beautiful and it would fill the entire castle. Her name was Queen Arete. And that was a lot like a fairytale ending."

"Wow…" Koharu smiled, "That's amazing!"

Cassita nodded before she sighed, "But, of course, tragedy struck again not long after. Queen Arete fell ill soon after and eventually passed. Having lost his second wife, the king seemed to have lost himself in it for a period of time. Since then, he seemed to have changed most likely to protect the kingdom and the royal family by ruling the land with a stronger iron fist."

Koharu was silent as she couldn't help but pity the man who have lost two of his wives in two different short periods of time. Koharu then asked, "But… why have them fight against his own children?"

Cassita sighed, "I don't know the entire story, but, while Princess Elise was still young, Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin came into the family. This was shortly after Queen Arete passed. The rumors were that the king hid them from the castle to protect them from the Concubine Wars, but there were others who claim that the king had, not just killed Hoshido's Former King, but even kidnapped the two children from him. It was really confusing, but, after they were kidnapped to Hoshido and were unscathed, it's believed that the king may have kidnapped them when they were younger. Oh, it must be confusing then… I mean, they lived their entire lives as the king's children and were even protected from the Concubine Wars. But, what's really confusing was after their first arrival."

"After their arrival?" Koharu questioned.

Cassita nodded, "Yes. Not long after they arrived, King Garon's stepdaughter, Princess Azura, was suddenly kidnapped by the Hoshidan spies who infiltrated the castle. The action sparked anger between the kingdoms, but the people were even more outraged when they heard that there was an offer to trade her back for the siblings, but the king refused it."

"What?" Koharu gasped, "Why?"

Cassita shook her head sadly, "Even, I don't understand. It was probably because they really was his children that he didn't want to risk losing them too, but Princess Azura is Queen Arete's daughter from her previous marriage. When her mother became Queen, Azura was accepted by the king as his daughter. It's a mystery why such a thing happened. But, nobody dare to question his motive as we all knew he was a stern ruler. Even now, Princess Azura is still in Hoshido and nobody knows of her whereabouts or condition."

"That's so sad…" Koharu frowned.

Cassita nodded, "The King's abnormal behavior is also the reason why Princess Elise and her siblings brought you here in secret. You see, foreigner isn't welcomed as much by the nobles and is held in high suspicions by many. Even the king would have to hold some for the safety of Nohr. It doesn't matter as much to many of us down here since some of us aren't even from this continent, like you. But, your appearance and name is so similar to our neighboring kingdom that we have to keep you hidden here. If you were before the king, he would have you in a cell right away. However, his children believe that there are some exceptions here and kept you a secret from him. Only the children of the royal family and their retainers know of you and they are wary of letting their father know about you. So, while you are still here in Nohr, Koharu, make sure that you continue using Lily as your name. It's for your own safety. If they ever find that out, you have to change it again until you are in a safer place. I'm sure Princess Elise and her siblings will try to lend a hand, but remember that there are times when even their persuasion won't move their father, Koharu. If that happens, do what you can to flee this place."

Hearing the words out of her mouth, Koharu trembled in fear finally knowing the weight of her presence in these land as she anxiously questioned, "But, what about you, Cassita?"

Cassita grinned, "I'll have my way out myself, you know! Don't worry about me. I have my connections and you can't live in these lands without them. I've lived here for all my life and know that since young. You just worry about yourself, Koharu. I heard that the king's retainer is a smart tactician. So far, I don't think anybody has gotten past him before. If he were to be on you, your only choice is to think of the impossible and run. We don't know if it would work since nobody returned to tell of it, but you have to be on your guard when that happens, understand?"

Koharu slowly nodded as tears begin to creep out the corner of her eyes. Cassita patted her head as she quietly scolded, "Now, wipe those tears away! Crying in Nohr won't help you survive here. Sareh once told me when she was younger that her mother always told her that, if you have time to cry, you have time to think. Of course, I don't know if that's true or not, but she's come this far on her own. You must too. You have a bright head on you, so I'm sure you'll think of something. Now, help me finish dusting the shelves over there in the corner!"

Koharu nodded again and wiped her tears away trying to feel braver as she still shivered in fear.

* * *

Azura and Kamui had just left the War Council meeting and was taking a stroll by the lake as Azura strained a smile, "That was quite a long meeting."

Kamui let out a sigh, "Yeah… But, thanks to Takumi, we have more ideas on how to adapt to certain situations. Huh, is that Nanami and Heishi?"

Sure enough, by the lake was Nanami on the grass as Heishi played a little tune on his flute. Impressed by the music, neither could say a word as they listen to the soothing melody. By the time it ended, Nanami looked up and saw the two. Seeing this, Azura smiled and Kamui waved as spoke, "Again, you really are talented with the flute, Heishi. It really does help after the long meeting."

"Haha! Thanks!" the man grinned.

Nanami got up and politely bowed, "Good afternoon. How was the meeting?"

"It went well." Kamui smiled, "Thanks for asking. I'll speak with your friends later, but we've talked with Takumi about your role in this war since very few of you can take part in the battles. He also agreed with us that you shouldn't be on the battlefield with your situation, regardless if that was the reason you were brought here."

Nanami frowned in confusion, "Then, what shall we do?"

Azura shook her head, "We don't know yet, but, for now, it'd be better to stay out of the enemy's sight. If Nohr's king hears word of you and your ability, he could come try take you away and use you."

Kamui nodded, "Fortunately, we are going to stay away from Nohr's territory as much as possible. At most, we'll just be in the neutral territories. But, that doesn't mean that it's completely safe in Hoshido with Nohr's soldiers invading these lands. I'd tell you what to look out for, but I'll explain that to you a little after. Just stay in the astral realm unless we bring you out, all right?"

Nanami nodded as Heishi grinned, "Yes, sir!"

Seeing the man's optimism, Kamui's face loosened with a smile, "Good. It's almost time for lunch now. How about we go to the Mess Hall and have some lunch?"

Troubled, Nanami spoke up, "W-We would, but…"

Heishi strained a weak chuckle as he finished, "Today is Miss Rinkah's shift, so… We had a bit of a barbeque..."

"Barbeque?" Kamui raised a brow, "What's that?"

Heishi smiled, "Well, you cook meet and vegetables over a large fire."

Azura nodded with a small smile, "Oh, I had that once in the castle. The ingredients are suppose to be marinated before they're cook in the fire, and it's a bit charred…"

"Is that so?" Kamui pulled a smile, "That sounds good, but why the hesitation?"

Nanami answered, "It's charred… in the pan…"

Heishi added, "You could say that today's menu is burnt…"

Kamui's eyes widen as he grimaced, "Oh… I get it now. Well, it can't be as bad as what we had before, right?"

"Perhaps…" Azura nodded hesitantly.

* * *

After the small growing militia left on their journey, Mikoto was left with her team consisting of Sakuya and Kagami. Her friend joined their group for the journey as did Nanami and Heishi having not seeing this world before. Along the way, she learned the existence of the Dragon Vein and the shocking power of those who are capable of shifting the land. Heishi was just as excited as she was when she could feel a bit of excitement in her as well. In the beginning, she questioned how Kamui and Azura accepted her request to join their journey outside of the astral realm, but she was thankful for it. Taking this opportunity, she observed the strange terrain of the numerous oaks and birch with pines scattered in certain places. It wasn't common in her world and it made her want to continue moving onward. Heishi was already acting quite acquainted with some of the soldiers amongst the group as he chatted on and on about the lands. As they talked, he noticed the strange unusual differences between their homes that made it rather obvious that they were from different worlds. The tales, their history, the information about the magic. There were all different and new to the two. Kamui also seemed intrigued by their world as well. The word of a higher technology, better living conditions, their government, how they maintained peace for so long all intrigued him, especially when they learned that their ship was actually a ship that sails into the sky. Of course, such tales would spark some objections of disbelief, but Heishi wasn't too worried about that and Nanami didn't want to cause a scene. When they arrived at a town, Corrin begin to assign some squad to look about for any facelesses. Nanami and Heishi stayed with Sakura as they went to go pick up some supplies for their travels. Due to Sakura's timid nature and Hana's absence, Heishi took over most of the conversation and bargaining with the clerk. It was easy to see that his presence made it easier for their conversation to flow as they quickly got what they came here for. They left the door with the clerk smile widely as he waved. Sakura was amazed at this as was Nanami. She doesn't go with Heishi during shopping, but she knew his conversation skills were good and was always amazed whenever he was able to make a long conversation short. As Heishi looked up from his watch he noticed that the sun was still up in the sky as he noted, "It's one now, but it still looks like it's morning. Why's that?"

"W-Well, I don't really know." Sakura replied with uncertainty, "It's always been like this for us. It doesn't start setting till six though."

"That's so cool!" Heishi grinned.

Subaki sighed, "Everything is new for you, Heishi. You came from another world, of course."

Sakura nodded, "I never thought that there would be other worlds besides ours. I think Yukimura would like that place a lot."

"I agree, milady." Subaki smiled.

Nanami looked to him, "Is it that man back at the wall?"

"The fort?" Subaki corrected with a nod, "Yes. He is Hoshido's tactician and the best as far. He was once a rertainer as well. I believe the former king's retainer. He has a hobby of creating gadgets and machines."

"Ah, was he the one on top of the fortress?" Nanami questioned, "I think I saw him once from afar back then. He rode on this…"

Subaki grinned and nodded, "Yes. It must be him. His choice of a steed was his own works. He was always interested in them from what I recall. Perhaps, he'd enjoy seeing your world as well."

"That does sound like a possibility." Nanami said with a small nod.

Chats like these have become rather common amongst the two groups. Though the other knew that they were espers with powers, some didn't mind the fact, but as long as there were those who accepted there was still some who had… trouble with it. Because Kamui and his sister wanted for them to stay, the other factor agreed to let them, but Nanami didn't know if that would even change their minds about them, especially with if it was her. They didn't know and she hopes they never would, but she was afraid that the day may come closer and closer. She knew her ability could cause major problems amongst them and have thought of leaving the group. However, staying with them is the only way to get back to the ship. But, there was another side to this. She would be lying if she hadn't thought of finding a way to stay in this world. Then, she would be safe from those that want her ability. Nobody would've thought that she would be from another world nor would those from her know that she would be here. The truth was unbelievable and she could use it to stay here. But, at the same time, she knew that her friends wouldn't want that and the world wouldn't want her to go missing too. They'd come searching for her and, as a result, punishment. She needs to follow the World. They were the only one who offered her a place on the ship and they can still take that away from her. Even if only one of them was in contact with the World wasn't here, that doesn't mean she won't run into them or they won't come hunting her down too. She hasn't told anyone of her thoughts and wouldn't dare to. Azura and Mikoto was a strong possibility, but she didn't want to hurt her friends or be heard. As they were on their way back, she suddenly halted in her tracks. She felt that something wasn't right. Nanami felt a sudden push to her back as she looked up to see Subaki smile, "Is something the matter, Nanami? We need to hurry back to the others."

Although he was speaking to her, she noticed the man's eyes shift to the side as if something caught his eye. She was worried, but the man gave her another small push as if urging her to keep moving. So, she kept walking. She wasn't sure if it was because the sky knight knew or if he secretly didn't trust them as well. Without much choice, she stayed close to Heishi's side. After some thoughts and quick glances to her companions, she felt that her guess was right. They were being followed, but it seems like only the knight knew that. Subaki always seem to be on the edge looking back as he kept his Pegasus and lance close by his side. Heishi was given a bronze dagger from Gunterr before they left, but she was worried that it wouldn't be of much use since Heishi have never truly fought in a battle before. Nanami, however, always kept her kunai with her at all times, even going as far as buying a spare one from the blacksmith from the previous town, but, if they were against someone with a gun, there would be very little hope for them. Regardless, it seems that neither Heishi nor Sakura knew that they were being followed and continued their chat of how to open up to others. As they walked out of the town, the air around them only got tense as she could hear the footsteps following them. It wasn't till they were at a certain distance that the sound eventually stopped at one point of time. She looked to Subaki, who looked back to her from the corner of his eye. It wasn't long before they finally saw Hana and Corrin's group that he whispered something to his charge. Sakura's eyes widen with a gasp and the two talked back and forth before he called Hana over. The other retainer was reluctant to follow along, but it soon changed when Subaki talked with her. She looked to her charge and the two of them before she nodded. Sakura spoke some words with them before she and Subaki left. Heishi raised a brow, "Huh? What's the serious face of them for?"

Nanami tugged on his plaid sleeve.

"Nanami?" Heishi looked to her in confusion.

"We'll tell you after we return." She replied.

He seemed troubled by all the serious looks, but nodded in silence. They have known each other well-enough to not question when she gets like this, and she was grateful that he respected that. Corrin didn't seem too pleased with it either and quickly called the squad out to another location before reaching out to Lilith.

* * *

She didn't know what happened next, but, not long after she returned, Mikoto was already waiting for her with a large bag of fertilizer in her arms. Nanami blinked once, then twice as Mikoto looked to her in confusion, "Is something the matter, Nanami? If you have time to stare, help me a little, won't you?"

Nanami nodded and rushed over lifting the bag and another by her friend's feet with both arms. Mikoto sighed in relief as she took the smaller bag, "Thank you, Nanami. I felt like the entire bag was going to bury me alive there for a minute."

"Woah! Woah! What's this?" Heishi shouted in shock, "Is Miko- K-Kuga actually lifting a bag that big? Wha-?! H-How-!"

As many ignored them and begin on their individual course, Mikoto clearly blushed as she sighed, "Otomaru, I'm merely helping out a friend with her work. Wouldn't you do the same if your friends asked you for help?"

"Well, duh! B-but-!"

Mikoto frowned irritatingly, "I may not have done as much physical work on the ship, but that was because I was managing the barrier. Now that we're all not on the ship anymore, I'm free to move about as I want. Come on, Nanami. Can you help me carry them behind the Mess Hall? Mozu said she was going to make some field so we can save up money for vegetables and fruits. I'm not going to take our shelter here for granted either. That would be imposing on them."

"Okay." Nanami nodded as she carefully followed after Mikoto behind the stack of fertilizer as her friend struggled to move about with hers leaving their gaping comrade behind.

"Is something wrong, Heishi?" Sakura questioned nervously, "You're surprised, right? We kind of felt that…"

"Huh? Oh!" Heishi drew a sheepish grin nervously as he nodded, "Y-Yeah. Sorry about that. Haha…"

"Is something wrong with Kuga's behavior?" Hana questioned after seeing the scene before them.

"It's not really that big now that I think about it." Heishi admitted, "But, you see. When we were on the ship, Kuga's role was to keep a barrier around it to protect us from harsh weather and attacks. To do that, she needs to make sure that she doesn't work too hard. So, when we split the workload amongst our teams, Miko- Kuga's team was in charge of patrol. I've rarely ever seen her do much physical work besides running about and using her powers. I mean, she seemed to live her life like a princess… Well, a wealthy family or something like that. I wonder when was she able to lift weights like that. I thought Nanami was the only one who could do that."

Sakura peeked out to the girls as she noticed the familiar one lifting another bag into her arms.

"Th-that looks really heavy…" She noted.

Heishi nodded, "Yeah. She's always been able to do that. I mean we're always there to help her if she needs, but she usually has it under control most of the time."

Sakura nodded, "Maybe she does a lot of training?"

Heishi sighed with a smile, "Yeah, well. Strengths and speed aside, you can find that she really does need a lot of help when you get to know her better."

"Really?" Sakura looked to the two girls now helping Mozu move the fertilizer about as evenly as possible as Mikoto uses the farming tools as if she's done such manual labor before.

Subaki who was silent looked to him as he hummed in thought finally he asked, "Heishi… Pardon me, but is it possible that you and Nanami are close? …Like really close. You seem to really care about her a lot. I know you were watching me when I was talking with her in town."

"Wh-Wha?" Heishi took a step back as they could feel a little jolt in them.

From the reaction, Subaki grinned, "So… I was right."

"No way!" Hana gasped, "But, you really did give yourself away there… Have you told her, yet?"

Finally, Sakura's eyes widen as she blushed, "W-wait! You like-"

"N-No, no no!" Heishi waved wildly, "It's really not like that! Really!"

Finally settling down, he sighed and continued, "I admit that I use to feel that way, but now she's more like a younger sibling than that."

"I don't buy it…" Hana responded with a sigh, "I mean, if you felt that way, would it be so easy to just become like a sibling relation?"

Heishi sighed, "Even if she knew, she was already taken when I noticed it."

"Huh?!" Hana gasped, "Really?"

Heishi nodded as he grumbled, "Yeah. He's not here right now, but we're in the same team. I don't know how since they were never on good terms before, but they are now."

"I-I'm really sorry to hear that, Heishi…" Sakura said nervously.

"Thanks, Princess Sakura, but I'm fine, really." Heishi nodded, "But, now that we're talking about him, he hasn't really been showing up at all, huh?"

"That man you spoke of?" Subaki narrowed his eyes, "Speaking of which, he would be an esper like you and you friends, correct?"

Heishi nodded, "Ah. Our team is tasked with the cleanup and cooking. Ron is part of our team too. But, Ron rarely shows up or just naps somewhere and Nanami and I are always kicked out of the kitchen, unless we're the one helping the guy instead. We don't know what's his power is, but he doesn't look like he would act up either. Honestly, he's better at house chores than the rest of us. You can even add the nagging part to it."

Sakura giggled as Hana smiled, "It sounds like you all get along well."

Heishi grinned, "You better believe it."

Suddenly, Sakura looked up in surprise, "Oh! Will he be alright, though? Will the pursuer catch him?"

Heishi raised a brow as Subaki shook his head, "Perhaps. If we hasten the pace, we might find him, unless he isn't in Hoshido. That's the troubling thought. But, perhaps, your siblings would know since they just came from Nohr?"

Seeing the confusion on Heishi's face, Subaki quickly explained, "While we were on our way back from the errand, Nanami and I noticed that we were being followed. It lasted all the way till we left town and found Lady Corrin's squad."

"What?!" Heishi's eyes widen, "We were being followed? Why didn't… Urgh… right…"

Subaki nodded, "Sorry, Heishi. If I attempt to tell you about it, the pursuer would find out and if they really possess that illegal weapon that harmed our comrade, then we would be in trouble."

Heishi grimaced, "I get it. From what Ron told me, it would be impossible to get out of it alive or safely. Thanks, Subaki."

The sky knight grinned, "You're welcome."

Sakura nodded, "Now, my siblings are going to have a meeting about this later. S-Since, there's only five of us, holding a meeting doesn't seem to be too much trouble, but I heard that if there were more it would be more difficult."

"I believe our new allies' knowledge in the weapon would prove vital in our safety." Subaki noted grimly, "Even if the man does have the weapon on hand still."

Heishi sighed, "Well, he's on our side. Mikoto was the one who convinced him after all."

Subaki struggled a smile as he muttered, "I don't believe Prince Takumi would be too pleased to hear that…"

Sakura looked up in surprise before she frowned as she tilted her head, "B-But, brother said that it wasn't like that…?"

Heishi paused before he raised a brow, "Too pleased with what?"

* * *

Mikoto had just finished wiping the last table in the Mess Hall as she let out a sigh of relief, "There! Finally!"

"You did a fine job, Kuga."

She looked up and saw that it was Azura smiling as Nanami stood with her. Nanami smiled, "I just finished the other tables on my side too. Do you want to go to the lake now, Mikoto?"

Mikoto smiled as she nodded, "Of course! Oh! But, what of the dishes?"

Azura smiled, "Mozu said that she would do them for you. She seemed quite impressed by your effort today and wanted to help."

"Really?" Mikoto looked in surprise, "Well, I'll have to personally give her my gratitude."

Azura nodded, "Yes. Now, let's hurry to the lake, shall we?"

Mikoto met Azura through her friend, Nanami, and, as she thought, the princess was well-mannered. If she were a daughter of a wealthy family of their world as her, the princess would most likely be the model for many other daughters or girls of wealthy families. She was also happy to see that Nanami seemed to like her as well since she worried that her friends would be anxious being by themselves as girls. They usually her around at times, but others they could stand for themselves. If she had been alone though, Mikoto would've most likely felt the same, but also be forced to pick a direction to follow by had the former Archduke not been there. Everything was all still unusual for her, though. The magic to heal and to cause harm existed aside from her powers. She wondered if such a thing would have any regulations at all, but that didn't seem as likely. It appears to her that magic is the same as any weapon to their world. She wondered if the archduke could use such spells as well. Seeing that he didn't seem as likely to wield blades, it was possible as he said that he uses it with clear proof. Her allies were a strange bunch of people consisting of knights and samurais. Out of everything, Nanami had told her that she even saw the other armies riding on dragon-like creatures called wyverns. It was the most bizarre thing in the world. She would've questioned their consciousness as well, sadly, had Natsuhiko also noted that he saw the same thing. However, this wasn't what she had dreamed of. Her dreams were of something else other than flights on a mythical beast. Speaking of him, she looked to the princess as they passed the blacksmith shop, "Is Prince Kamui still holding the meeting with Natsuhiko? If so, it must be quite important for it to be so long."

Azura strained a smile, "Yes. But, guns are foreign to all of us in this world. The demonstration he pulled for us today already proves the dangers behind these weapons. We're lucky that he's willing to teach how to survive an attack."

Mikoto nodded with a smile, "Well, I suppose it's the situation and his ideas, after all. He's also very knowledgeable with technology too."

"Well, we're lucky to come across the two of you when we did." Azura smiled as the lake soon came into view, "We weren't sure how to go about our problem with the enemy everywhere we go. Ron have also been with us behind every journey. Kamui and I was worried that it would wear him out eventually?"

Muroboshi? Mikoto looked to Nanami wno shook her head. Mikoto raised a brow, "That's strange. He doesn't seem to do his job back on the ship. Why would he change so suddenly? Perhaps a motive of some sort? But, what is it?"

Hearing this, Azura giggled, "I'm sure it's nothing that big, Kuga."

Arriving at the lake, the princess took a seat on the grass. Mikoto and Nanami did the same as they looked out to the lake only to find it bare of any lights. Mikoto looked up to see that the sky was now a purple hue. By now, she would've been able to spot the first star in the sky, but, as she had thought, different world would also mean different skies. It just wasn't the same. Azura grinned, "Are perhaps looking for some stars, Kuga?"

She nodded, "Yes. It's as I thought. The skies here aren't as similar to our worlds. I was certain that I'd be able to see the first star by now…"

Azura looked up as Nanami said disappointingly, "I don't see any either…"

"Maybe not know, but later." Azura said, "Have you heard that the kingdom of Nohr was always covered in darkness and the kingdom of Hoshido was blessed with light?"

"I think the archduke told me that once." Mikoto responded upon the familiar words, "Why?"

"Although, it's true that Nohr is covered in darkness. The stars always seem to shine brightly against the night sky. We always the moon shining too."

"Really?" Mikoto said with a grin, "It'd be great for stargazing, then…"

Azura nodded, "Not everyone is as happy in the kingdom nor as nice at times, but, when you take the chance to look at the scenery, sometimes it doesn't appear as bad as one would think. I traveled through Nohr once as a child when my mother was still with me and being outside in the dark I find that is where the stars shines the brightest like a river."

"The Former Hoshidan Queen?" Mikoto frowned in confusion.

Azura shook her head, "No. My mother was the former Nohrian Queen, Arete. There was some difficulty after my mother's death, but, in the end, I was brought to Hoshido and Queen Mikoto of Hoshido raised me as a child of their family. The Nohrian king wasn't… acting like himself after my mother's death and conflicts within the castle became worse which led me to attempt fleeing the castle numerous times before I was kidnapped. So, I was already prepared for the worst before I was taken away."

"Oh…" Mikoto frowned and grimaced, "My apologies for bring those memories back up."

The princess shook her head, "No. it doesn't bother me as much now. Aside from those, I do have fonder memories of my childhood in Nohr. Oh, look!"

Mikoto turned around and saw little flickers of light moving about on the lake.

"Fireflies…" Nanami whispered at the sight.

Mikoto looked to it with a smile, "Well, it has been a long time since I last saw them. The last time, I've seen them was in the gardens of my house."

"A journey." Nanami bluntly replied.

Mikoto sighed, "Well, if you're on a journey, I guess you'd come up across them at some point in time."

As the three admired the event with awe, there was some shadow behind the trees. Kamui chuckled as he watched, "Looks like it worked. It seems Kaze's idea worked. It was a good idea to have them look at some fireflies."

Corrin nodded with a grin, "It looks like they're finally taking it easier. I kind of wish I could join them now. Oh, but has the patrol squad returned yet?"

Kamui frowned, "I was told they had, but there was no sign of the person."

His sister frowned, "Who could they've been after? Was it Nanami and Heishi or was it Sakura?"

"Either way, we have to uncover their identity soon, if we're to keep them safe." Kamui said, "They were brought here to help us, but I think the gods didn't realize what difficulty Nanami and her friends would have to face when they got here."

Corrin sighed, "First, they get misplaced into different place by themselves and ended up having to find way to get by a world they don't even know about. It wasn't even their choice to leave either."

Kamui nodded, "Which is why I want to help them get back home. I know they came here to help, but they don't even know what it meant to be in war till they came here. I mean, what do you think would've happened if we hadn't found them when we did?"

Corrin grimaced as she hesitantly answered, "The worst. But, what would've led to bringing them here? The Bottomless Canyon?"

Kamui frowned, "I don't know. But, the Archduke said that we need to find a dragon to receive the story behind it."

Corrin shook her head, "But, where can we find a dragon?"

Kamui shook his head, "I don't know, but I think our siblings might have a clue to this. I just hope that he would listen to us."

"He will." Corrin replied, "Takumi and Sakura did. I'm sure if Ryoma and our other siblings listens to us, they'd help us too."

Kamui nodded slowly with a small smile, "Right. Thanks, Corrin."

* * *

It's already been nearly five days since Koharu learned the situation behind the royal family of Nohr. She followed Cassita's instruction closely as she continued her day as Lily. She sold flowers with the princess and had even played games with her sometimes as though they were still children. Her brother seemed to have returned to the castle after a while and Odin came by once to see her, though she never knew what the man said sometimes and struggled to follow what he said. However, Koharu often worried whenever she looked up to the roof of the cave. She feared that with her location, nobody would be able to find her nor would she find them. One day, Elise came by with surprising news that afternoon when they finished selling their flowers.

"I think Flora and everyone else from the ice village is joining my sister to stop my brother." Elise said with a frown.

Cassita looked up in surprise, "Oh no… Is that what the king ordered?"

"The king?" Koharu questioned worringly.

Elise nodded, "He wanted Flora and her friends to help my sister stop Kamui and Corrin…"

"But wasn't Flora their maid?" Koharu's eyes widen.

Cassita nodded with a sigh, "Well, very few could stop his majesty when he wants something done. If Flora came from the Ice Village, then its best assumed that she was brought over to become their servant by his orders."

"Which means he can still take her away if needed." Effie added, "Now that Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin is no longer present here, they would have to follow his majesty's words."

Elise sighed, "It's probably because Flora and Felicia can use their Ice abilities to help. In their village, all of the people there can use ice powers and freeze stuff! I've seen them use it once to wake up Big Brother Kamui and Big Sister Corrin. It's really effective since nothing could get them out of bed!"

Cassita laughed, "Really?"

Koharu's eyes widen, "Then, at the tower…"

Effie shook her head, "Even if she had stopped the fire, there are still soldiers that could attack. The best choice would be to run."

"I see…" Koharu replied in disappointment.

It clearly was the better choice as she thought about it. If the fire had been put out, they still would've been chased by the soldiers and Flora could only do so much, she presumed. Elise sighed, "And, lately, everything has been really weird too. There has been so many people not happy and really mad. My brothers are always out trying to stop them from attacking. It's crazy! I don't know how did things get so bad…"

Cassita sighed, "I'm afraid the surface isn't as easy to live through as we thought, remember? There's no light and the bitter cold all makes it harder to grow crops. Even if we go to war, there won't be enough food for everybody, Princess Elise. Unless they live in the capital, there won't be much food to go by and the castle is already overflowing with people. The only way for us to receive food is depending on the war against Hoshido too. Their lands are fertile and could produce lots of food that we can't."

"That's true…" Elise muttered quietly.

Sensing this, Cassita strained a smile as she spoke, "So what was it that your brother's retainer did after your brother sent him out on that mission?"

"Oh!" Elise grinned finally, "He brought back that thing that Brother wanted! But, for some reason, Brother just sent him out on another errand after. It was really strange, but it stopped after a while. Brother sometimes does things like these that I don't understand."

Cassita thought for a bit before she grinned, "Oh… Hehe. Well, I suppose everything fell through in the end. It not something you should worry over, Lady Elise. As long as the three get along fine, then it's all that matters, right?"

Elise tilted her head in confusion as Effie stifled back a chuckle, though Arthur seemed to remain oblivious as his attention was soon brought to the teacup he accidentally broke. Koharu quietly sipped the tea next to Cassita, who had taken a break from her chores as well.

That night after Princess Elise left, Cassita and Koharu had their dinner and went to bed after making sure that the house was cleaned. Her dream was a pleasant one this time as she recalled her time on the ship. However, that was soon interrupted as she was awoken by a loud crash that soon followed by a thump. Worried, she quietly slipped into her dress and put on her shoes as she tiptoed to her door. As she was about to unlock it there was a sudden loud bang as she immediately dropped to the ground and covered her head. When it was over, she saw that the lock to her room was broken she instinctively pushed the cabinet against the door just as it was about to open. Her first thought was of Cassita who was sleeping in the other room. No doubt the sound must've awoken her, but, along with it was her words. Frantically, she looked about and saw the window, she recall that all the windows of the house had a wooden board kept above it. Praying that it would do, she opened the window frame and jumped out of the window. As she feet landed on the wooden board, it nearly gave away to her feet before she jumped off and raced through the alleyways. She knew that it was a dangerous thing to do, but, with someone with a gun, she believed that it didn't matter before she rushed past the alleys and into the streets. Luckily, she didn't run into any patrols as she raced up the slope before she found the familiar looking stairs that Effie had brought her through. She thanked Cassita for always bring her by this place in her head and quickly climbed up the stairs as she heard the sounds of running footsteps behind her followed by another gun shot. The place was lit with torches as she made her way up through the dark stairs. Without much choice, she quickly knocked over each torch one by one as it rolled off the stone steps and into the growing darkness. Her worry grew as she could hear the footsteps drawing near. However, as she knocked over the next torch. The doors came to view as she could hear a loud tumble behind her. She pushed against the door as hard as she could and jumped out of it before she slammed it shut again. However, she didn't stop running as she continued hurrying through the empty street alleys and carefully slipped through the streets and roads before she found herself back in the snow-covered forest where Selena led her through. She gripped her black cloak tightly with one hand as she hurried through the forest. She wasn't certain if there were anymore knights after that day, but, as she rushed through the bushes and mud, she finally found herself around the burnt tower. She quietly located through the familiar back door that led her into the tower. She had ran far and she knew that as she already felt like she could faint at any moment now. But, just as she felt herself relax for a second there was another loud gun shot and a shout!

"Call for reinforcement! There's an intruder at the tower! He's trying to break into the tower!"

As the sound drew close, her eyes widen as she got back on her feet and hurried through the familiar halls. She recalled the tower's layout as she and Flora had been the one who cleaned the first couple floors. She rushed through the doors slamming each behind her until she could already hear shouts. They knew that she was inside already. Frantically, she looked around her surroundings before she noticed a door not far behind her. Before she could hesitate, she could already hear the shouts of guards rushing not too far from her. Without much thoughts, she opened the door and jumped in shutting it tight as she looked around and saw that she was in a familiar looking guest room. As the footsteps drew closer, she knew that it would be weird if she had locked the door. Quickly, she slid under the bed and waiting anxiously as he footsteps drew closer. Each doors were slammed open one at a time before hers was also kicked open. A soldiers shouted, "Quick! Quick! Are they here?!"

The soldiers looked about. The dressers, the cabinets, the desk. Quietly, Koharu remained still as a stone as she watched their boots made their way over to the bed. Just as they were about to investigate it, another shot rang out in the halls. The boots ran outside as the same voice shouted, "He's in the halls! Hurry!"

She waited as the sound of running footsteps followed by more rushed across the stone floor as they eventually vanished. After a few more seconds, Koharu slowly made her way out from under the bed before she accidentally kicked something. She got out and looked under the bed to find a beautiful looking wooden box. She took it out and saw that it had a small handle. As she thought of opening it, she hesitated and just threw it into her bag as she rushed to the door. She looked outside before resuming her search for the door. It wasn't long before she soon found what she was looking for. Thankfully, there was no guards at the door as she dashed out across the door to the gates. However, taking a quick glance from the shadow of the bush, she saw that it was guarded by soldiers. After some thought she then recalled a trick a friend had told her of once. She looked about before picking up a small pebble and just as she was about to throw it through as small window high on the wall, there was a scream that made the two guards jump. Quickly, she ducked between the bushes as she watched the two guards rush into the tower leaving their post. Taking this chance, she quickly darted from the door to the woods that she hid in with one of Leo's retainers. Not leaving it to chance she passed continued running through the woods before she finally found herself where the two princes once brought her to their camp. She was finally outside of the capital much to her disappointment. As she looked back, she saw that the kingdom was now behind her sticking out of the trees as she frowned. Her thoughts were of Cassita and the house before the words echoed into her head again. She have to live and, to do that, she has to keep running, but where?

She fished out her map from her bag that Cassita had gotten for her. After their talk, Cassita presented her with this bag already stocked with everything she would need if she found herself in trouble and on the run. It was apparently a common occurrence in Nohr sometimes, so Cassita had already begun assembling her one while she was helping Elise distribute flowers. Even now she couldn't thank the caretaker enough for all she had done for her as she opened the map and looked to the capital as she was taught. She then found the clearing that she was in and searched for the nearest town. After tracing the following road ahead of her, she started making her way through the woods alone. Cassita had told her before what should be done if she found herself in trouble and the answer was …

* * *

It was morning according to the clock by the time, the two princes arrived at the scene. Leo had already took Cassita to the side for a quick inquiry and found that the two were asleep when a man in strange clothing had snuck into her home. However, instead of going from door to door, he immediately gone for one room specifically. It was Koharu's room. The room was now empty and a complete mess of holes in the floor and walls. The bed was not kept and littered with holes. The window was open and the board below slammed shut. Inside the room, Leo frowned as he noted, "There's only one possibility in my mind right now. It seems like she was pursued by someone, but these damages… Xander? Huh?"

As he glanced over to his brother, he saw that the prince was poking at something in his palm. Leo took a glance and saw that it was a strange shaped peace of tiny metal in his hand. Leo raised a brow, "What is it?"

His brother frowned as he answered, "The 'arrow' of the weapon he used. I recall that Camilla told me the girl came from a country where there are metal weapons that shoots out pieces of small metal at a frightening speed. Leo, the attacker must be a foreigner with a small metal device. Ask around and see if there was anyone with such descriptions. Quickly!"

"R-right!" Leo jumped before rushing out the door.

He couldn't help but feel that it was strange for his brother to be this worried over something. It was unusual, but he knew that something was going to happen next. He just didn't know what. He quickly brought his retainers together and sent out a search for the man. He didn't think of returning to the house until a couple hours later where he found some rather interesting rumors. He returned to the house where Cassita was now sitting on one of the chairs with her hands together as if praying. He looked around before walking over to her wrote something on piece of paper nearby and passed it over to her. The woman picked it up and looked to him before reading it. Her eyes widen before she quickly picked up the quill set on the table and quickly scribbled on it before returning it to Leo. He picked it up and read it quietly. It said:

 _Since this week, I've told her repeatedly that, if anything happens, she would have to run out of the kingdom and search for Crykensia, Prince Leo. Because she's always listened to me, I'm certain that's where she must've gone, milord. Her bag was gone, so she has the map."_

His eyes widened before he looked to her with a nod. It was indeed a smart choice for her to teach the girl such a strategy. Had she remained in the capital and found, there was a chance that they would want to check who she was before she would be brought back. However, knowing that she was foreigner that they snuck in, she would be brought to their father instead. By sending her to Cyrkensia, a capital of a neutral kingdom between the two warring kingdoms, she would be protected from Nohrian soldiers and Hoshidan soldiers, hence from the enemy and their father's reaches. The only problem was getting there. However, knowing how far the old caretaker had thought out, he felt that she must've already prepared her for such the experience. At least, that's what he hoped. He quickly returned to the room to find his brother now looking at a piece of paper. Leo raised a brow, "Xander, I found information regarding Koharu, but… I… couldn't find anything on that man."

Xander nodded, "That's more than I thought we would be able to gather."

He turned around and frowned, "But, I wonder why has nobody seen her pursuer… If she was spotted her pursuer would be after her as well."

"Illusion magic?" Leo thought with a frown after handing him the paper.

Xander took it with a nod as he opened the paper and narrowed his eyes, "Quite possible… Leo."

The second prince nodded, "I've already notified my retainer. He's looking into this as we speak."

Xander nodded again before he handed the papers into his hands, "I'll leave these with you, Leo. Right now, Father is busy with other matters."

He watched him leave before looking down at the paper. It was a picture of a woman with long hair in a sweater with pink flowers falling in the background. It was a surprise to see something like this. It doesn't seem to be colored onto it either and the paper was already starting to turn yellow, which shows its age. He raised a brow as he felt that something seemed off with the photo. The image was already strange enough and it was most likely dropped by either Koharu or the man. That's when he finally noticed something about her. She… seemed a bit like-

"Prince Leo."

He turned around and saw his retainers return before stuffing the two into his pocket. He nodded, "Have you found anything?"

* * *

Elise was pacing around her quarter. She wanted to go down to the capital to see what the commotion was all about. She recalled seeing her brother's retainer rushing to Leo's quarter and knocking on the door in a panic. It wasn't like the strange blond man to be doing that. To Elise, he was always having fun saying really fun things like darkness and stuff. It wasn't a common thing for him to act like this. Maybe something happened. Obviously, she was curious and hid behind the corner as she saw her brother open the door. She giggled. He got his clothing on right for the first time, but his hair… was a mess. Suddenly, Odin took quick glances before he whispered something. Out of the blue, her brother's eyes shot open," What?! Cassita's?!"

Elise froze. Immediately, he ordered, "See if you can get in contact with my brother."

Odin was soon off rushing about again as Elise quietly snuck out of her hiding and approached her brother, "Leo? What's going on?"

"Hm?" He looked to her in surprise, "Oh! U-Up already, Elise? It's still really early."

Elise frowned, "I couldn't sleep… But, Leo, what's going on? You said something about Cassita…"

Leo hesitated before he said with a sigh, "Elise just stay in the castle with your retainers. Don't leave the castle, got it? Xander and I will look into it."

Elise was taken aback, but nodded, "A-All right…"

The man petted her head before rushing back into his room.

"Oh!" Elise called to him, "Leo, your hair!"

As the door closed, she could already hear the groan behind the entrance as she giggled. She wondered what the issue could be as she returned to her quarter. She felt that something must've happened with Koharu and her former caretaker. Now, she waited for her brothers to return as she grumbled, "Something must've happened. Why can't I go with them? She's my friend too! Is Cassita all right?"

As she thought quietly, she thought she saw something lurking in the garden below her window. She then saw the figure of a young man with silver hair and a long black trench coat. She looked with interest before she noticed him look up. The man stopped in her tracks as Elise tilted her head. Regardless, you can only make friends if you greet them, so she waved her hand with a wide grin. However, the man only rushed into the woods without returning it. She frowned, "Huh? Why did he run? That's weird. Hm…"

"Lady Elise? Is something the matter?"

She turned around and saw that it was Arthur and Effie. Elise shook her head, "Nothing. It's just I saw someone in the gardens. Hey! Arthur! Effie! Let's go into the garden! I want to see if we can find that person!"

Her retainers looked to each other in confusion before Elise pleaded, "Please? We'll be back before my brothers find out."

Effie sighed as they both grinned telling her all she needs as she smiled, "Yay! Thank you!"

She hurried to the door as her retainers hurried after her. The princess rushed through the halls and out to the garden. Passing the roses and other pretty flowers, Elise rushed to the back of the gardens where the saw the man disappear to. She looked about as she noticed the pretty lake before her. Her eyes glittered as she saw the small rock platform and an old bench. She smiled and looked about in awe, "WOW! I've never been to this part of the gardens before! Effie! Arthur! Look! Look! We have a lake here! See!"

Arthur was a bit out of breath, but Effie nodded with a grin, "Yes, milady. It's really beautiful here."

Elise nodded eagerly, "Yeah! I wish we can go swimming here in the future. To think the garden was actually this big!"

As she looked about, she said, "Effie! Arthur! Can we go on the rocks? Please?"

Her retainers frowned as Arthur said, "I don't think the stone will hold all three of us, milady."

Effie nodded, "It seems a little dangerous, Princess Elise."

"Aw…"

She frowned before another idea came up, "Hey! How about let's have picnic here? That should be fine, right? We can come here with everyone and have a picnic!"

They smiled as Arthur said, "That sound like a wonderful idea, Princess Elise!"

* * *

The next day, Nanami and Mikoto followed the group on their journey. This time they were joined by some of the other Espers, Heishi and Nijou. Ron and Natsuhiko was there this time after hearing of the incident. Mikoto and Nijou didn't seem customed to walking long distances and occasionally went on the carriage they just got from the Kingdom of Izumo. Now that they were certain that there was a way to stop the war, Kamui and Corrin decided to get a carriage for the growing militia. They didn't want to stop moving, but they also didn't want to tire some of their soldiers. So, purchasing a carriage wasn't a bad idea. Now, they'd be prepared in case there was a battle rather than trying to call people from the astral realm that they needed. Nanami's only problem is who her friend continue to insist that she'd be fine when she saw that the girl was clearly tired. She persuaded him for a while before she finally followed through with it. Nanami, didn't feel the least bit tired at all as she continued walking. Heishi seemed to be the same as he continued walking beside her. Occasionally, Muroboshi came up from behind asking them some of the most obvious questions. Seeing this, Corrin smiled, "I'm glad to see that the espers are fitting in finally."

Kamui nodded, "You're right. It looks as if our soldiers are getting along fine with Natsuhiko better now."

Takumi sighed, "Well, what'd you expect when he holds such a dangerous weapon. Can't you ask him to change to bow and arrows instead? You did it for Ron."

"We tried." Corrin strained a smile, "But, it seems he's reluctant to do so. He doesn't want to be at a disadvantage against his enemy, he said."

Takumi grumbled something incoherently as Sakura spoke up, "I was really worried when everyone seemed to be staring at them a lot."

Azura smiled, "I suppose that some might have thought of their powers as magic now. For one, I know that Hayato thinks that way of them."

Kamui nodded, "He's friends with Itsuki and Sorata, after all."

Azura frowned, "Right. Kamui, about the child, what do you think we should do? Esper or not, he's still just a child."

Kamui turned to her, "I plan to leave in him Lilith's care for now. Nanami and her friends all said that his condition is special amongst them. He has no powers and isn't an esper, but claims to be from their future."

"What?" Takumi grimaced, "That's crazy!"

Kamui nodded, but sighed, "True. But, he clearly has talent with the technology of their world. Natushiko spoke for him on that. But, the matter now is that his only guardians are Ron and his friends. The only safe place he has is with Lilith in the astral realm."

"You're right about that." Corrin nodded, "I don't want to put a child on the battlefield either."

Kamui smiled, "So, we agree to just have him stay in the astral realm with Lilith, then?"

"Prince Kamui? Princess Azura?"

They turned and saw Nanami behind them.

"Nanami?" Kamui raised a brow, "What is it?"

She pointed into the distance and said, "That smoke. Can it be a message?"

"Hm?" Kamui frowned as he said smoke rising out behind the hills in the distance, "Everyone, hold up! I see something in the distance."

As they halted, Corrin frowned, "It looks like… a plume of smoke?"

"That isn't just any smoke…" Kaze spoke up, "It's my brother's smoke signal."

Nanami looked up in surprise. She didn't know that he has a brother. Then again, she isn't that close with the man to know, either. But, wait. She seemed to recall him tell her of him once.

"Saizo's there?" Kamui raised a brow, "What does the smoke signal mean?"

"He is." Kaze answered, "And it means that he's engaging a large number of enemy troops."

"Can it be the faceless?" Takumi said with suspicion.

"We need to go help him, then!" Corrin said with a grimace.

"No, Lady Corrin." The ninja replied with a frown, "If he has sent up that specific smoke signal… Well, that isn't him asking for help."

"Huh?" Nanami frowned in confusion, "But, isn't smoke signal used to call for help?"

"That signal is mean to warn allies away." Kaze shook his head, "He believes it is too dangerous there. We… should head in a different direction."

"You can't be serious…" Kamui frowned, "Kaze, that's your own brother out there. No, I've made up my mind. Everyone, get ready for battle! We're going to help Saizo!"

Takumi sighed as he shook his head.

"Lord Kamui, why?" the ninja frowned, "You'll be putting us all in danger!"

"The enemy we are facing can't be beaten if we don't gather allies." Kamui replied firmly, "And I won't sit on my hands when an ally is in need!"

Suddenly, Nanami felt a strange feeling in her gut, but, before she could turn around, there was a sudden pain in her neck nearly choking her as she went numb and crumbled to the ground.

* * *

Hearing her brother's words, Corrin nodded, "We have to be willing to help each other, no matter how dangerous a situation is."

Kaze only nodded, "If you insist, Lord Kamui. Thank you…"

Azura looked to Heishi, "Heishi, you and Nanami have to stay in the wagon with your friends. The battle this time will be dangerous."

Hesitantly, Heishi nodded, "All right. But, be careful... Nanami. Huh? Nanami?"

They looked around in surprise as the finally noticed that the child had disappeared into thin air. Kamui said with a grimace, "Huh? Where is she? She was just here with us a moment ago."

Azura frowned as she noticed something lying on the ground. She hurried over and picked it up as she muttered quietly, "A kunai?"

She turned to Kaze, who narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "It's not mine…"

"Then, it must be Nanami's!" Sakura gasped, "But she always keeps her weapons with her…"

Kamui frowned and looked to Corrin who nodded, "You go gather the squad and help Saizo. I'll go look for her. I doubt she'd be able to go into our ranks without any of us noticing. Azura, stay with our siblings."

The songstress nodded. Corrin turned around and hurried through the bustling soldiers preparing for the battle ahead. Kamui turns to Heishi, "Where's Ron?"

"He's went to get his bow, sir." Heishi answered, "He'll be back soon."

Takumi shook his head, "He should always have his bow with him, unless, we're in camp!"

"You can give him a lecture later." Kamui sighed in relief, "Heishi, go tell your friends what happened, but let them know not to leave the wagon. There's a battle going on and I can't promise they won't be caught by wandering enemies if they leave. My sister will look for Nanami."

Kamui could already feel the rising panic in him as he concluded that it was coming from Heishi. However, the man nodded and rushed to the back. Kamui frowned, "We have to get moving. Corrin with gather her group and look for her."

They nodded and, after the army quickly sorted themselves, hurried after the smoke.

* * *

After looking through the troops and a brief look at the wagon, Corrin realized that Nanami was actually no where to be seen. She was worried knowing that the girl was still new to this world and hurried to form a small group consisting of their maid and her brother's retainer, Hinata. The three left the group before seeing that Muroboshi had followed after them with Mozu close by.

"Ron? Mozu?" Corrin looked up in surprise.

"Your brother told us to help you." Ron explained with a frown, "Have you found her already, Corn?"

As usual he asks only the obvious and his memory with names made very little progress as she shook her head with a grimace, "No… We're still looking for her. We only found her kunai."

Mozu gave the man a jab with her elbow as she corrected, "Ron, she's Princess Corrin."

"Right, right." Ron said with a grin as they were uncertain if the man really got that down.

Corrin smiled, "Thank you, Mozu. But, let's hurry and look for her. She can't be far…"

As they continued forward through the woods, Felicia accidently tripped as she fell to the ground, "Eek!"

"Huh? What was that?" Ron looked around even though Felicia was right in front of him!

Corrin spun around and quickly helped the maid up, "Felicia! Are you all right?"

"Yes…" Felicia said nearly in tears, "Sorry…"

"It's fine. Um… your skirt. Huh?" Corrin looked to the bush that caught Felicia's dress and saw the pale blue cloth dangling from it.

After helping Felicia, she looked to the cloth as she muttered, "Isn't this like the kimono Nanami wore?"

Ron bent down for a closer look as he lifted his glasses, "Hm… it looks like it."

"You don't even know if this is hers?" Felicia frowned as he looked to the man, "Not even noticing me is one thing, b-but for Nanami…"

Corrin narrowed her eyes in suspicion as he placed his glasses back. Corrin shook her head, "Felicia, I'm sure there's a reason for all this. You know our militia since the beginning. There's always a reason for all of it."

"Oh…" Felicia hesitated, "All right…"

Corrin smiled, "Anyway, it seems we're on the right track. Let's keep looking."

Corrin continued her search for the girl. After some time, Ron stopped and looked to the ground. Corrin frowned in confusion and looked him, "Ron? Did you find something?"

"Footprints." Ron chuckled as he pointed a trail aside from theirs leading forward.

Corrin saw this and narrowed his eyes, "You're right!"

Hinata said with a frown, "Let's see. It looks like it leads up the hill."

Mozu nodded, "And it doesn't seem like Nanami's…"

Corrin frowned, "Looks like there was someone involved after all. But, how did they take her right before us? Never mind. Let's keep moving."

There was a loud explosion in the distant. Corrin grimaced, "It looks like the battle as escalated. Felicia gasped, "Look! Is that-?!"

"Yes!" Mozu grinned, "I think that's Mikoto's barrier!"

Corrin smiled, "I guess they should be all right, then. Hurry! We have to find her before Nanami gets taken further."

The group rushed after the trail of footprints. Just before they could go any further, there was a loud crack as a small plum of dust rose.

"Get down! Take cover!" Ron shouted.

Without much thought, everyone fell to the ground. Corrin recognized this command. As they crawled to the nearest trees. The sound continued as dust continue to rise up into the air. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her collar and pulled her forward. She found herself thrown behind a tree next to Ron as he grumbled, "This is great. Just great… Well, Corn?"

"Corrin." She corrected with a grateful nod, "Ron, can you see the perpetrator?"

"I suppose he's in the trees." He muttered.

"Can your arrows reach there?" Corrin questioned.

"Can't." Ron replied, "Not enough room. Can I use it?"

Corrin hesitated. She knew the dangers of the weapon and, according to Natsuhiko, it has replaced the common weapon of swords and arrows.

"Unless you want us filled with bullets later-!"

"Please don't joke about that." Corrin said with a frown.

She sighed and nodded as she covered her ears from the loud noise, "You have my permission after we can find the archer. I'll explain the situation to my siblings."

"Sweet." Ron grinned before he pulled out the haunting metal device.

He peered behind the tree and looked around before he finally saw it. A man with dark brown hair and green coat holding a long rifle in hand. He readied the gun with the ammunition inside and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and the rattling sound finally stopped. Instead the dark figure fell to the ground and exploded.

"Oh?" Ron grinned as he saw this, "This is interesting."

Corrin sighed, "Let's leave that later."

She rushed out of their hiding as others slowly followed after her. Seeing the fire, Corrin transformed into her dragon form and put out the flames with her abilities. As she looked back, Ron had pulled out the long wide chain from the strange gun and sighed, "Well, better give this to the guy later."

He handed the chain to Hinata who hesitantly took it. Ron sighed, "That won't hurt anybody. If they were together it would. That's what it shoots out. Those things. Just hold on to it, okay? I have to take care of this heavy thing."

As he pointed to the silver lines of it. Hinata nodded. Corrin frowned, "Is that?"

Ron nodded, "Yup. That's the ammunition for this thing. I'll give it to Natsuhiko later."

"What's he going to do with it?" Corrin frowned in confusion.

"Well, he said he would do something to it…" Ron said with a frown and shrugged.

Corrin strained a smile before she looked about, "But, where's Nanami?"

Her eyes soon fell upon a large lump of metal that she had put out. What seemed to be clothe was nearly burnt away as what was left of it was a bunch of machinery. Ron got swung the strap of the weapon over his shoulder and took a glance at it and whistled, "The boss might wanna see this later too. But, the kid…"

"Not here…" Mozu frowned anxiously, "I can't find her anywhere!"

Corrin looked around before she pointed, "Look! The trail continues!"

She looked between the trail and the strange device before looking to Ron, "Ron, are you sure that Natsuhiko won't want this?"

"He would." Ron replied, "But, we already have this."

Mozu frowned, "But I saw him get mad at you when you messed up before. Should we-?"

Ron yawned as she scratched the back of his head, "Look. We don't have much time. What's more important? Boss yelling at me or we lose an esper girl?"

Corrin nodded with a grimace, "Well, I guess we'll just hide this thing that and come back after we find her. Hinata, help me out!"

"Got it!" the samurai said after stuffing the ammunition into his bag.

When they finished stuffing the ammunition away, Corrin led the group through the woods as more explosions sounded off in the distance. She could already tell that some were anxious of the situation on the other side, especially Hinata who keeps looking to the distance. Finally, when they came to a stop, they found themselves before a small house. As they looked about it, they saw that the footprints led into the home. Corrin turned to her squad, "We'll split into two groups. Ron, Felicia, and Hinata go to the back of the structure. Mozu, we're going to check the interior. Let us know if you find the owners of the home."

The group nodded and left with Felicia dragging Ron with her as he yawned and was standing idly before then. Softly and stealthily as they could Mozu and Corrin snuck up to the front window as she noticed the three hurry to the back in silence. Once they made it to the sliding door, Corrin snuck over to the paper windows before she realized that this wasn't like the windows of the homes of Nohr. There was no window and instead it was paper. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she grinned. Carefully, she poke a small hole through the window as she silently apologized to the owners in her head for the damage. As there was no sound, Corrin hesitantly peeked through the hole only to see nothing but red and a hand on the ground. The floor was also littered with holes as she grimaced. She quickly pulled back and turned to Mozu with pursed lips. The confused woman looked to her before Corrin slammed the door wide open much to their horror. Before them was a room of red and four bodies that lay on the ground motionless in damp clothing. Corrin wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she had seen worse thanks to her last few moments in Nohr. However, Mozu was another problem. The poor girl screamed from the top of her lungs from the sight. Immediately, the three returned only for Felicia to join in as well. Corrin turned to her brother's retainer, "Hinata! Take Felicia and Mozu out of here now! Ron, help me check that room for Nanami! Don't worry about any enemies hiding! …there probably shouldn't be any after all this bloodshed. But, let me know if you found the owners!"

She didn't know if Ron heard all she said, but shouting it out should get the idea across to him by now. She regrettably avoided the ninja corpses and went to the other room to her right. Unlike the main one, this looked more like a shed as there was farming tools and a large chest. Seeing a bunch of seeds and hay strewn about, her curiosity lies in the large chest. The chest itself was brown and looked large enough to hide a person in there. She cautiously walked closer and knocked on it, "Nanami? Nanami, are you there?"

Finally, she opened the chest and gasped in shock, "K-K-Kagero?!"

The ninja with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and brown female ninja clothing looked back to her with wide eyes of the same expression. Corrin quickly gathered herself and saw the ropes and gag on the retainer.

"Hold on!" She said as she pulled out the gag and undid the ropes, "I'm gonna let you go right now. There!"

Finally, the ropes were untied and the woman slowly got to her feet. Kagero grimaced as she brushed herself off before turning to Corrin, "Princess Corrin, what are you doing here? Last I had heard, you'd betrayed Lord Ryoma and fled the battlefield."

Corrin shook her head, "I didn't betray him, Kagero. Neither did my brother. We want to stop the fighting. The only reason why Xander was there was because of us and it was also why the fighting began. Please, Kagero, I don't want to fight any of my friends nor family, especially now either. Not you or my brother. We only wanted them to listen to both of us. But, we didn't get to tell them everything."

Hesitantly, Kagero frowned, but slowly nodded, "Then, I shall hear your explanations late. For now, thank you for saving me just now, but, if I may, why are you here?"

Corrin nodded, "One of our allies was suddenly kidnapped right under our nose when we saw Saizo's smoke signal. We've been looking for her and found footsteps leading to this place. If you can could you tell us why you're here?"

Kagero nodded, "I was traveling through these lands as Mokushu is, no, was allied with Hoshido, but I saw the smoke signal and came only to fall into their trap. Their leader, Kotaro, has allied themselves with Nohr in exchange for power. I was captured and imprisoned here. But, I heard some strange sounds while I was trapped in the chest."

Corrin frowned, "It's a good thing that you were in the chest, then."

"Huh?" Kagero looked to her in bewilderment.

Corrin grimaced, "It'll be hard to explain the complete story to you, right now. But, the kidnapper is foreign in these lands and they brought lethal weapons illegal in their lands. While you were captured, the kidnapper passed through here and annihilated your captors. It's… well, like murder, I guess."

Kagero's eyes widen before she looked to the door leading to the main room and, before Corrin could stop her, made her way there only to freeze upon the sight, "This-!"

Corrin followed her out as she looked to the blood splattered walls and the bodies.

"Littered with holes…" Kagero noted with a grimace.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you use a gun."

They looked up and saw Ron standing before them with Nanami now on his back sleeping peacefully while he held the long gun in hand.

"You found her!" Corrin sighed in relief, "Is she hurt anywhere?"

"That girl…" Kagero narrowed her eyes, "Could she be…?"

"Huh?" Corrin's eyes wide, "That's right! Kagero, this is Ron Muroboshi and the child is Nanami Shiranui. Actually, they're both foreigner that was brought to this continent. The explanation is also complicated, but I do believe that you and Saizo met her back in Shirasagi castle."

"I thought so." Kagero smiled, "I feared that she didn't make it through that fall. Prince Ryoma ordered for us to cease our pursuit, but she had already jumped off the wall by then. Saizo and I looked for her, but we could never find her in the end. At least, she lived, but how did she-?"

"Right." Ron frowned and took out the gun handing the handle to Corrin, "Sorry, but it's not like I can carry both of them at the same time."

"R-Right…" Corrin nodded as she hesitantly took the rifle in hand and grimaced, "To think such a weapon would create such a massacre…"

"This is a gun?" Kagero's eyes widen.

"Pretty much." Ron said with a sigh, "Took out the actual weapon from it though. Oh, but don't pull back on that trigger or you'll get burned."

"R-Right…" Corrin grimaced as she carefully held both ends, "What's Natsuhiko going to do with this, Ron? We've already made it perfectly clear that we won't allow such weapons to be spread to the people or the soldiers."

Ron shrugged, "Who knows. I never knew what boss does with these anyway. Come on, let's get going."

As if in charge, Ron led the group out to where Hinata stood patting Mozu on the head with an encouraging smile.

"Hinata?!"

The samurai looked up in surprise, "Kagero? Hey! How come you're here?"

Corrin smiled, "She was captured. We were lucky to have come across her."

"But, why are you here?" Kagero frowned, "You're supposed to be with Prince Takumi!"

Hinata nodded as he scratched the back of his head with a smile, "Yeah, well. Lord Takumi decided to join Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin's army after Archduke Izana passed. He kept telling him to join them. So, that's why we're here!"

"Archduke Izana passed away?" Kagero questioned in disbelief, "But Izumo is a neutral kingdom."

Corrin nodded, "When we got there, Nohrian soldiers had already infiltrated the castle and imprisoned him and Takumi. To help us, he sacrificed his life to speak with their god to help us stop the war. We never knew that the price was his life until after the ritual. Had we not asked him for help, he'd still be alive."

Kagero noted, "Saizo won't like hearing this…"

"My apologies, Kagero." Corrin grimaced, "Were you trying to look for him by any chance?"

Kagero shook her head, "No."

Corrin tilted her head, but nodded, "Well, I won't stop you, but I need to return to my siblings quickly. If you fell for the trap, then-"

"I know." Kagero grimaced, "If milady is here, then the army I saw was yours, wasn't it?"

Corrin nodded, "Most likely. I came to look for Nanami while Kamui and our siblings went to fight against this Kotaro you spoke about."

"I see." Kagero nodded.

"Kagero! Corrin!"

They turned around and saw Corrin's siblings rush over to them.

"Princess Sakura?" Kagero's eyes widen, "You're here too? But, didn't they betray-"

Sakura nodded, "No, that was a misunderstanding. They didn't betray anyone. If you need proof… Well, I'm traveling with them! So is Takumi!"

Seeing the two siblings before her and the words, Kagero nodded, "I see."

She turned to Kamui and Corrin, "Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin, I ask for your forgiveness. Lady Corrin told me, but-"

"No, don't worry about it, Kagero." Kamui smiled in relief, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Kagero, are you injured?"

They looked up to see a familiar ninja in red hurrying to them.

"Saizo, you're here as well?" Kagero said in surprise, "Why is everyone in Mokushu?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the ninja replied, "We came to save you."

"Then, I am indebted to all of you." Kagero said gratefully, "The nature of my job requires that I be prepared to give my life every day. …Thank you for making sure today wasn't that day."

He turned to the Hoshidan siblings, "Now, I can pass along the message that Lord Ryoma gave me."

"So you do know where our lord is." Saizo said.

"Yes." Kagero nodded, "When I left him, Lord Ryoma was on his way to Cheve, near the Nohrian border."

"Cheve?!" Saizo said with what maybe a grimace.

"Correct." Kagero nodded, "The area is currently fighting against Nohrian forces. Apparently, the people could no longer take Nohrian oppression and have revolted. It is Lord Ryoma's objective to befriend the rebels and use them to cross into Nohr."

Her colleague crossed his arms, "Our lord has not lost his reckless habits. I see. We must locate him before anything happens."

"Kamui. Corrin." Takumi said to his siblings, "Let's head to the port. We'll need a boat in order to reach Cheve."

"All right." Kamui nodded, "We'd better hurry. We're going to need Ryoma's help. I don't know why, but I think he may know about the dragon Archduke Izana spoke of."

"The dragon?" Kagero looked to him with a frown, "Could this be…"

Corrin nodded, "A few days ago, he helped us with a ritual."

Takumi nodded with a frown, "He told my siblings to look for a dragon before he passed from performing the ritual."

"So that was it." Saizo nodded.

Kagero thought before she said, "Perhaps milord would know, but I don't know. You would have to ask him yourself."

Corrin nodded, "That's what we're planning."

Takumi sighed, "Right. Hm? Natsuhiko? What are you do-! What is that?!"

Corrin turned her head and saw the man pulling apart pieces of the metal mechanism with a tool in hand.

"It's a gun." Corrin said with a grimace, "When we went to find Nanami, we came across her kidnapper. He had used the weapon and… killed the enemies. We didn't know what to do with the weapons, so I let Ron take it once it was disarmed."

"What?" Sakura looked up in shock, "The enemies-"

Corrin shook her head as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, we need you to focus on Nanami right now, is that all right?"

Sakura looked to her in confusion before she hesitantly nodded, "Okay…"

"The esper is on the wagon." Natsuhiko said as the pulled out the long pipe of the gun, "No injuries. But, unconscious."

"Okay. Thank you!" Sakura replied before hurrying to the wagon in the distance.

Corrin turned to Kamui with a grimace, "I believe it would be too much for her."

Kamui frowned, "Regardless, we should give them a burial."

"What?" Takumi frowned, "But-"

Corrin shook her head, "Takumi… They were in the wrong place at the wrong time and encountered a wielder of an illegal weapon. I can't show you the scene, but I want to at least give them a burial."

Takumi shook his head with a sigh, "How bad is it, then?"

"Really, really bad, Lord Takumi." Kagero said with a frown, "I can only advise you to not look at it."

Natsuhiko spoke up, "That's what happens when you abuse the power of technology."

The man with the white coat grimaced in anger. Saizo frowned, "An illegal weapon? What is this?"

"A gun." Takumi answered with a sigh, "I can't believe that I'm saying this. Apparently, it came from another… world. There, they are illegal and my siblings have also place a ban on our soldiers using it. Now, only those two are allowed to hold on to it. They're foreigner to Hoshido, Saizo."

Kamui nodded, "Something happened and the Archduke told us that their gods sent them to these lands."

Corrin strained a smile, "Which was why you found Nanami in the castle gardens…"

"So the girl lived." The ninja said.

Kagero nodded, "Lord Ryoma would be pleased to hear this. He was worried about the child, after all."

Her colleague remained silent as she continued, "But… Natsuhiko, correct? What are you doing to a weapon illegal to… your world?"

Without looking to them again, he continued to take apart the machinery, "What does it look like? I'm disassembling it. If I do that, then it would lose its purpose. You wanted me to do something to prevent use or spread of them, correct?"

Kamui nodded, "We did. If they exist here as well, then these land would be nothing but a complete warfield."

"That sounds about right." Natsuhiko noted with a sigh, "That's exactly what happened to our world years ago."

"What?!" Corrin's eyes widen.

Azura, who had been silent for a long time, finally narrowed her eyes and said, "None of your friends ever spoke of your world till now."

Natushiko sighed, "Our world has a long history, after all, and many doesn't even know the half of it. So far, I've only told Mikoto."

"Mikoto?" Saizo's eyes finally widened.

Takumi nodded, "There's a woman amongst us, who has a similar barrier power as mother. Her name is Mikoto Kuga. Many of us just call her Kuga, though."

Kamui turned to Natsuhiko, "But what do you mean when you said that they don't even know the full history of their world?"

Natsuhiko grumbled, "If you're not part of the government they call 'The World'. Then, of course, they wouldn't know the truth. In reality, our world is just nothing, but a history full of wars. They want to incorporate technology into their wars and, as a result, the entire world became a battlefield too dangerous to even safely raise a child. But, those espers live a life where those days are long gone. It's a long winding history stuck in a loop after all."

"They don't know?" Kamui frowned, "Not their own history?"

Natsuhiko nodded as he struggled with a piece of metal, "I'm only telling you this now, because I don't want you to do the same. If you're going to use technology, use it for something like improving the lives of people, not for something like killing. Why do you think I still have my gun on me and that I'm disassembling these things?"

"Then, it's still ongoing?" Takumi frowned.

Natsuhiko paused before he continued onto the ammunitions, "Of course, because there's always some dumb enough to make them and sell it."

As his face turned sour, they stopped questioning the subject. Instead, Saizo questioned in a demanding tone, "Those things. How do they work?"

"Gun powder is one of the factors to shooting these things out." Natsuhiko said with an annoyed tone.

"Gun powder as if for fireworks?" Kagero noted in surprise.

He wiped a sweat off his forehead as he replied, "It has an impact when it explodes, right? That would be enough to shoot these thing through the cylinder."

He showed them the bullet before dropping it back into the bag, "They come in different sizes too. Mine being the average."

Kamui frowned, "Great. So, there're many kinds."

"Right." Natsuhiko sighed, "I've already completely took apart the rifle."

"A rifle…"

Natsuhiko nodded, "They have a history for hunting and has a long history aside for their purpose. But, this was used for war to mow down the front line."

Corrin shuddered at the thought, "You have our gratitude for taking it apart then, Natsuhiko."

"You're welcome." Natsuhiko sighed and was about to leave before he turned to them, "That's right. Ka-… Prince Kamui, I'd like to repurpose some of these parts for personal reasons."

As they hesitated, he quickly added, "Not for war or self-defense, but for convenience."

Kamui raised a brow, "Well… All right. What are you going to do with them though?"

"To make something for an acquaintance." Natsuhiko grinned to their surprise.

They watched the man leave them after that. Corrin smiled, "I never knew that he would be really close to someone."

"Me either." Kamui nodded.

* * *

 **YueTian: Yay! Done with this chapter! I wondered if Koharu would stay there in Windshire for a while. Who'd have thought I'd come up with this (And, honestly, I have no clue what to do next, but hope she gets a safe trip there.)?! Now, on to the next chapter as school comes in to a start for me by the end of this month. Well, I may continue working on this or think of the next chapter for the others. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't think Natsuhiko would talk so much though.**


	7. Chapter 7: Closer

Closer

As they arrived at camp again, Kamui had gone to check on Natsuhiko leaving his younger brother to take care of Ron's training. Though he was quite confident with being able to teach a newbie, he was reluctant with the idea of having to teach someone who wasn't serious with his training, which seemed to fit the man quite well. After a good while of failing to hit the target, Takumi seemed to have finally had it and shook his head, "Stop here. We're taking a break now."

He thought that the man heard what said before Ron gave the target another attempt. Before he finally sighed and plopped down with a chuckle, "So, that's why guns are made. Bows and arrows is so hard to use. So, how long have you been doing all this, Tatuni?"

Takumi grimaced, "It's Takumi!"

"Huh, okay…" Ron mumbled.

Takumi frowned, "You're still not going to remember anyone's name, are you? Well, I'm been practicing for years now. Haven't you done the same with your illegal weapon?"

As Ron gave him a confused look, Takumi clarified, "Your gun! Haven't you also trained using it too?"

"Oh." Ron grinned, "Nah. Not at all."

As he said this, Takumi's eyes widen, "What?"

Ron looked to the ceiling forming a gesture of the weapon with his finger, "You just aim and shoot. Simple. The weapon does the rest for you. If you can't aim, well, you miss."

Takumi thought for a bit before he nodded, "Which is why that guy said anyone could use it."

"I just take my chances." Ron muttered before he laid his back on the ground.

Annoyed, Takumi frowned, "Sit up straight, at least. Acting laid back here and I'll kick you out."

"Yes, yes." Ron said before he sat back up with a shrug.

Takumi wanted to sigh, but he knew that either what he does might not be of any use. Not to mention, he's still trying to help Mozu regrow the crops he stepped on the other day. It was one thing after another and it was already annoying him. Though they sprouted, the woman wasn't pleased with the results of it and criticized him of all people about it. He didn't see the difference, but, apparently, she did. Now, he's trying to teach a person to use the bow and arrow for his siblings, but no matter what he did, he still keeps missing the target. He wasn't certain if Ron was messing with him or something, but it was already irritating him. He suddenly heard footsteps entering the hall as he turned and saw that it was his retainer. Oboro was about to call out to him before she noticed his expression and the bitter scene. When she seemed to be ready to retreat, Takumi sighed, "What is it, Oboro?"

The woman gave a quick bow and reported, "It seems that Natsuhiko has found the reason why nobody was been able to see the kidnapper."

He suddenly recall the lump of metal their soldiers was burden to help Ron and the man help carry back to camp. Natsuhiko said that he wanted to see what was in the metal parts that led to the girl's abrupt abduction. It's been a couple days now and it seems he has finally found it. He turned to Ron, "Let's end practice for today. Your boss found something."

"Got it." Ron waved and slowly got up to retrieve his arrows only that he seemed to have headed for the wrong target.

More shocked then annoyed, Takumi grimaced, "Ron?"

It didn't take long before he moved back to his own target and began pulling out the arrows with better care now than yesterday after having broken at least ten that day. As Takumi was about to leave, he made sure to see that the man returned before leaving the outdoor room. Throughout the walk, his retainer did not say a word and it was a good thing as he didn't quite feel like talking after seeing the mess of the target's surrounding.

* * *

Kamui and Corrin had waited for his siblings at a small room of the blacksmith shop Natsuhiko was given as his little work room. On the table laid the waste that his sister had put out followed by tools and parts that Natsuhiko brought with him from his world. Sakura was quietly observing the pieces with great interest when their brother came in.

"So, what did he found?" Takumi grumbled irritatingly much to their surprise.

Kamui raised a brow, but nodded to Natsuhiko. The man took out a small box with metal strings dangling from out it as he spoke, "This is the reason why you weren't able to see the kidnapping take place."

Though the archer looked like he was about to say something. Natsuhiko placed it onto the table and attacked the wires from the metal heap to the box. He pressed something from the metal and gently pushed back their younger sister with the back of his palm from the object. It released a bit of spark at first before it finally lit up. When it died down to a medium, Kamui questioned with a frown, "What just happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know too!"

They looked and saw Takumi looking about them, but, with wide eyes, said, "Kamui, Corrin? Where are you? I can hear you, but-"

Quickly, Natsuhiko flipped the switch again forcing the light to die away. That was when Takumi nearly jumped back for a second before turning to Natsuhiko, "What did you do?"

"Activated the camouflage device." Natsuhiko answered bluntly before he disconnected the wires, "This is technology for our world. It helps you blend in with your surroundings. As if you were never there to begin with. In our world, it has a place for military planes… kind of like a ship that flies through the sky, you can say. Used for ambushing and wars. That enemy was smart enough to build himself a humanoid war machine and attach the device to it. This is why none of you saw the esp-… the girl get kidnapped."

As he said this, Kamui frowned, "Because of this device."

"That's just great." Takumi grumbled, "So, is that how we're going to get followed now?"

"It seems his target is only the espers." Natsuhiko said with a frown, "Which means you need something to be able to tell where he is."

He took a rectangular box off his desk as he said, "I built this device. Since you don't know how to use it, I'll be the one to handle it. It'll locate where they are base on the currency of the… Nevermind, let's just say that as long as the metal isn't too thick, then it'll pick them up. Think of it as a locator."

As he showed them the mechanism, Corrin said in awe, "It seems really difficult. Since when were you able to make this thing?"

"Yesterday." He replied before using his tool and cap it together, "I've already took information from the device and downloa- put it into the device. I also made sure that it would be able to track the machines for a long distance above and below ground last night."

Kamui raised a brow and looked around. He frowned, "But, I saw you in here taking apart this thing here the night before yesterday too… Natsuhiko… you didn't stay in this room for the entire day, right?"

He looked to the prince in confusion, "No. Only two days. Is that a problem? Should I have finished yesterday afternoon?"

Kamui looked to Corrin before he questioned, "Natsuhiko. Have you had sleep yet? It won't be good for you if you push yourself like this. Staying up a night is one, but two consecutive would burden anyone."

"And ruin a sleeping schedule." Corrin added, "We saw that happen back in Nohr…"

Natsuhiko sighed, "You don't have to worry about my health. I'm perfectly fine. I've had my meals and had breaks in between."

He paused before he answered, "More importantly, I heard the girl is awake?"

Sakura nodded, "Y-Yes. She's awake, but she said that she couldn't recall anything that happened to her."

Corrin nodded, "She was asleep when we found her."

Natsuhiko sighed, "Really…"

Takumi frowned, "You know you sound like you know the enemy quite well."

Natsuhiko looked up with a frown, "I have a pretty good guess."

"Who is it?"

"If I tell you, will I get the chance to take his life, instead?" Natsuhiko questioned surprising many.

"Take his life?" Corrin frowned, "So, you do know him?"

There was a silence before Kamui finally spoke, "Depends on the situation. Not all of us gets to our enemy or gets to take their lives, Natsuhiko. As long as he's in our world, we'd like to be the one to decide. Or you can take him back to your world instead."

Natushiko thought for a bit before he nodded, "Fine, then. His name is Shiro Yuiga. Not much is known about his background, but that he is a weapon dealer of our world and distributes weapons promoting war. He's been an enemy of the government for years now. I've been trying to catch him ever since I left."

"Which is why you want to kill him." Kamui concluded, "Because he's using technology for the wrong reasons?"

Natsuhiko nodded.

"It's always been like that."

They turned and saw Mikoto enter with a tray of breakfast in hand.

"Kuga?" Takumi raised a brow, "What are you doing here?"

"To give him his meal, of course." Mikoto replied before placing the tray next to the table, "My apologies for interrupting your conversation. The door was unlocked…"

With a sigh, Natsuhiko nodded, "It's fine. I'll have to fix that later."

"No explosions or anything complicated, all right?" Mikoto added.

"Just a knob and a lock with a key." Natsuhiko replied with a sigh.

Mikoto nodded with a smile, "Good. I'll be back later for the tray. Sorry about that. I'll be taking my leave now."

When she left, Kamui looked to Natsuhiko anxiously, "She said explosions just now…"

"Well, the downside is that the tracker doesn't have one." Natsuhiko clarified, "She kept telling me not to do so for things that aren't mean to be weapons…"

"Why would you need an exploding device for a simple device?!" Takumi questioned in disbelief, "We can't have it go exploding if we need it to protect everyone here!"

Natsuhiko shrugged, "Why not?"

As if realizing the problem, Corrin looked to him, "Say Natsuhiko, could it be that it's logical for you to put a bomb with everything you make?"

"Well…"

Kamui strained a smile, "I get it now. Well, I know you do that a lot, I guess. But, could you not put one when you make something here? I'd like it if there wasn't an explosion within camp… and I don't think we'd like to lose a hand for opening your door knob either."

Natsuhiko raised a brow, but nodded with a disappointed sigh, "All right, then."

Kamui nodded, "Thank you, Natsuhiko. We should leave you to your meal now. Also, can you at least come by the Mess hall today for Lunch and Dinner? It'd be good if you left your work room once in a while for fresh air."

The man nodded again as Takumi grumbled, "Seriously, first Ron doesn't get close to a single target, then we're dealing with bombs!"

Kamui raised a brow, "Is it that bad today? Yesterday, he had been able to get one hit. The other day, he got more though…"

Hesitantly, Corrin frowned as she said, "Two days ago, Felicia tripped right in front of him and it seemed like he couldn't even see who she was."

"Really?" Natsuhiko sighed, "Well, this is going to be troublesome."

"Natsuhiko?" Takumi grumbled, "What is it now?"

After some thoughts, Sakura spoke up timidly, "I-I don't want to sound rude, but maybe he's having trouble seeing?"

"Huh?!" Takumi's eyes widen, "But, he used a gun before, right? He told me that you have to aim and shoot it. To do that you need to see… but it could be that damn glasses."

Natsuhiko grumbled before he sighed, "I'll go find Mikoto later. Prince Kamui? How long do we have before our next march?"

"We'll be boarding a ship to Cyrkensia tomorrow." Kamui answered, "Since we can't use the astral realm during then, you have at least a day and we'll be sailing for a few days at least. Why?"

Natsuhiko sighed, "Does Cyrkensia have better technology than other parts in these lands?"

"Sorry, Natsuhiko." Corrin frowned, "We don't know. We grew up in an isolated tower of the capital for most of our life, after all. We didn't take part in the war till a month and a half ago."

As he looked to Takumi, the archer shook his head, "Who'd be dumb enough to enter a neutral territory so close to Nohr."

"That's not going to work, then." Natsuhiko grumbled, "Just tell him to do what he can for now. I need time to gather supplies."

Kamui raised a brow, but nodded, "If you're going to help Ron, then we'll leave you to it. Just let us know what we can do to help, though we might not know a lot of your field."

Natsuhiko nodded as he watched them leave after saying their brief good byes. Once out, Takumi grumbled before Kamui patted him on the back, "Let's leave this to Natsuhiko, Takumi. I think he knows what's wrong with Ron. Let's just try and train Ron in archery like this for a bit. Natsuhiko will think of something."

Though Takumi was silent, he reluctantly nodded. Kamui could already feel that the two weren't going to get along as easily as he had hoped, but he still wanted to try.

"I wonder what the problem could be, though…" Sakura wondered anxiously, "I hope he really isn't losing his sight…"

"But, then he wouldn't be able to use his weapon like he did." Corrin said with a frown, "Whatever the problem is, it doesn't seem to be bothering Ron as much. If he does, we'll help him. That's what friends are for, right?"

Sakura nodded with a smile.

* * *

That morning, Elise snuck out of the castle and into the garden. Not wanting her retainers to know, she made her way quietly to the lake they had found. Once there, she grinned and jumped onto the rock platform. Though she was about playing by the lake, she soon found it boring and plain without her retainers around. She got and went by the edge of the platform hoping to see some fishes through the darkness of the water, so that she may be able to show Effie and Arthur later. But, as she did, her hand slipped as a shout could be heard in the distance calling out to her.

"Watch out!"

She felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back to the rock platform. Though her heart was pumping like crazy from the shock, she saw that she was safe on land than in the water. She looked back to thank the man before her. To her surprise, she gasped, "You're-!"

It was the same man whom she saw through her window a couple days ago. Now that she looked closer, she could see that the man had pretty blue eyes under his silver hair and a cool looking tatoo. She smiled, "You're the guy I saw two days ago! Thanks for saving me! My name is Elise! What's yours?"

The man looked to her with a grimace. Was she being too forward again? She was just introducing herself, though. The guy seemed really agitated as his eyes darted around. As she tilted her head in confusion, the man finally answered, "We only just met and you're already giving out your own name? Isn't that a bit weird?"

Elise frowned in confusion, "Huh? But, aren't we suppose to introduce ourselves if we want to get to know each other? Cassita always told me that you should always introduce yourself first if you want to make new friends."

"N-No thanks." The man backed away, "That's a little suspicious there."

"Suspicious?" Elise said disappointed by his words, "But, I just want to have a new friend. Lately, all of my siblings are always busy around the castle and my daddy has only been getting scarier. Now, I can't even see my friends anymore and my retainers don't want to come here as often."

"Castle? Retainers?" the man grimaced, "What are you? A Princess or something?"

Elise looked to him with a smile, "Yeah! I'm the youngest of my siblings, though. There were six of us together… until two of my brother and sister left the castle."

As she frowned, she continued, "They won't come back and now father send our elder sister to stop them… It's really weird. Father has been acting really weird too. He only calls us to go on missions now. My brothers told me to stay in the castle, but nobody wants to come here or play with me."

There was silence the stretched. She was unsure as to why and tilted her head in confusion. Did she say something she shouldn't have?

"Senri."

"Huh?" Elise looked up to him blankly.

"My name is Senri. There." The man clarified before turning around, "But, you better not tell your siblings that I was here. I don't like when a lot of people come here for things from me."

Elise's eyes glittered in glee as she nodded, "All right! Thank you! What should we play? How about we guess how many fishes are in the water and count them from that rock?!"

"What kind of game is that?" Senri frowned, "Also, you nearly slipped into the lake from there!"

He groaned. Elise thought carefully before she suggested, "Tag? Hide and Seek?"

Finally, Senri sighed, "Let's just go with Hide and Seek."

"Yay!" Elise jumped, "Then, you hide and I try to find you!"

The man shrugged, "Fine…"

* * *

As Elise returned from the dining hall that night, she noticed her brothers talking with each other and was about to walk up to them before she heard Leo speak, "But, Cyrkensia could be where she's heading! If Hoshidan soldiers are heading there, then she's going to be caught in the battle."

Xander nodded, "Like I said, Leo. I'll try to find her. Right now, Father doesn't know. What a coincidence… to think this was going to happen."

"That or Iago knows about her." Leo said with a frown.

Xander shook his head, "We'll talk of this later. Camilla isn't back yet, so I need you to stay with Elise, Leo."

The other prince nodded, "All right, then. I'll make sure that nothing happens."

Xander nodded before noticing his sister, "Elise? What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I…" She thought quickly before she blurted out, "I just wanted to tell you about the lake in the garden! Y-Yeah!"

Leo raised a brow, but Xander's eyes widened as he asked, "The lake with a rock and a bench?"

Elise nodded and gasped, "Yeah! You know about it, Big Brother?"

Xander nodded, "That place is dangerous right now, Elise. You can't go there without your retainers, Elise. Do you understand?"

"Huh?!" Elise's eyes widened, "Why not?"

Leo shook his head, "There's trouble there lately. You should stay away from it for now."

Elise tilted her head in confusion, but nodded disheartened, "All right…"

As she headed back to her room in silence, Leo raised a brow, "That was unexpected easy?"

Xander shook his head, "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Take care of Elise and the lake incident for now. I'll look for her."

Leo nodded, "She's never experienced war either. It'll be difficult for her if she gets caught in it too."

"All right." Xander frowned.

Elise returned to her quarter that night as she thought about that man by the lake. He was really strange and she found out that he was also rather physically weak when she insisted that they try playing tag. She took out a little wood figure of a duckling as she giggled. It was a bit rough due to the grain, but the details were so realistic that she still feel bad to taking it even if he insisted. She's had dolls and toys from when she was younger, but never a small little figurine like this. In fact, there were very few animals that lives in Nohr. Carefully, she placed the little figure in her drawer before getting herself ready for bed. She have to plan what they were going to do tomorrow, after all! Something they can both play.

* * *

When the next day came around, Kamui and Corrin was able to catch the last ferry that day after Felicia helped Azura wake up the two from their respective rooms. Once on deck, Corrin sighed in relief, "Whew. We arrived just in time to catch the ferries."

Sakura smiled, "Corrin, Kamui, you should rest while we have this opportunity to do so. It feels like we've been fighting constantly."

That was true. Ever since they left Hoshido behind, they've had many encounters against Facelesses. Even when they were going to be late. It was only due to Mikoto's barriers that they didn't have to hold back and Heishi's abilities that he was able to send their orders out to the group. Kamui nodded, "You're right. I'll make sure to take a nap soon. Thanks, Sakura."

Corrin smiled, "I think I'll take a look on deck first. We've never been on a boat before. I want to see what it's like on the ocean for a bit before taking a nap."

"All right." Kamui nodded with a chuckle.

As the two left his room, Corrin and Sakura made their way to the top of the deck. As they gazed out to the ocean, there was nothing, but the sea and the horizon. The wind blew strongly against their faces as Corrin laughed, "Coming here is much better than reading any books."

Sakura nodded with a wide grin, "I think so too! I-I've never really traveled on boat a lot and this is the first time I've rode a ferry out to sea before!"

"You too?" Corrin smiled wider, "I've always thought this, but the world is really amazing."

Sakura giggled, "Me too! But, I wonder what is Nohr like? I-I mean, I've been a lot of places in Hoshido, but I've never seen pictures of what Nohr was like. Is it really always dark there?"

Corrin nodded, "Yeah, but not completely. The moon and the stars always shine in the skies. The capital's streets are always lit by lanterns. It's like seeing stars on the land too. I never really saw everything, but I've seen the skies a lot from the towers and the yard. I've requested Camilla too take me closer to them when we were younger, but, since I wasn't allowed to leave the tower, it was hard for her to do that for me. Instead, she got me a telescope for our birthday. Thinking back, I must've made her feel really guilty for being unable to do that for me."

Despite the conversation being of her homeland's enemies, Sakura listened intently with a sincere smile, "She sounds a lot like Big Sister Hinoka."

"When you say that, she really is a lot like her too, now that I think about it!" Corrin giggled, "When we were younger, the Nohrian siblings treated my like their real siblings, so I never really knew the truth. I really think that's how they felt too. Even when they were busy with their duties, they'd always take the time to come see me. Xander always supervised our training and was like a role model for Kamui and Leo. Camilla was always worrying about us and doted on us. She was like a mother figure to us. Leo was always into his books, but his skills in magic is powerful. Elise… Well, she's an adult, but she always like to act as if she's still a little girl and wants us to play games with her everyday. You know, that reminds me a lot like our siblings."

Sakura nodded with a giggle, "It really does! I-I always thought that the Nohrian royal family would be very terrifying because they always live in the darkness, but now that you told me about them. It really doesn't sound like that."

Corrin nodded, "They really aren't like that when you get to know them personally."

"I wonder why Prince Leo wouldn't believe you though." Sakura frowned, "I-I mean-!"

Corrin shook her head, "It's fine, Sakura. I think Leo just doesn't want to leave King Garon's side."

Wh-What is the king like?" She asked nervously.

Corrin frowned, "I don't really know, but, when we lived in Nohr, he was a strict man always expecting the best results from us. Xander told us once that he once stood on the front line when he was younger and cared deeply for his kingdom. But, now…"

Corrin shook her head, "I'm afraid that he's caught up with the same problem that started this war. When we were deemed strong enough to leave our tower, we came to the castle and the king, whom we thought was our father, immediately gave us a test. He wanted us to execute the Hoshidan soldiers."

As Sakura gasped, Corrin shook her head, "We didn't though. We don't want to kill our enemies, so we tried to convince him to spare them. When he didn't… Well, let's say my siblings helped me save them. Now, Kaze and Rinkah are here thanks to them."

"So, that's how they found you!" Sakura smiled, "I'm glad they helped you save them."

Corrin nodded with a grin, "Even now, he still thinks that Leo killed them."

"Wow…" Sakura smiled, "So, they aren't bad? It's only because of their father that their doing this?"

Corrin strained a smile, "I'd say that, but, the whole time, they've always thought that they were doing this for Nohr. They don't know the truth. To know it, we have to take Xander and Ryoma to that place. They have no clue that this war was all a set up. We have to show them the truth."

Sakura nodded, "All right! I-I'll try my best! And I know Takumi will too!"

Corrin grinned wider, "Thank you, Sakura. Kamui and I know both of you are doing your best to help us stop the wars too."

* * *

As Nanami looked to the horizon that afternoon, she noticed something jumping out from the distance. She looked to Azura, "What's that?"

Azura smiled, "Well, those are dolphins, Nanami. You've never seen them before?"

Nanami shook her head as she watches on. It was amazing seeing them jumping about as if playing. She looked to Azura, "Princess Azura, how long do you think we'll be on this boat for?"

"Are you feeling seasick?" Azura questioned before she Nanami shake her head, "Well, We still have till a week."

Nanami frowned, "Huh? But, aren't ferries suppose to be within a day?"

Azura nodded, "The ferry we're riding on takes nearly three days to get to land. It's a little different."

Nanami was still confused, but she nodded, "I see."

Azura hesitated before she finally asked, "You said you traveled a lot with your parents. Have they ever taken you on a boat?"

After some thoughts, Nanami shook her head, "We never really traveled on boats. I only took my first ferry after I left."

Azura nodded as she decided not to question any further, "This is my first time on a boat too. Till now, I never really traveled far from the castle. The most has been to Izumo, but I've never really seen the archduke till recently."

"The archduke was a strange person, but he's not bad." Nanami pulled a smile.

"I thought so too." Azura smiled, "Still, I wonder where is Kuga?"

Nanami frowned, "She's a bit seasick and went to rest for a bit."

Azura nodded, "This must be her first time too, then… I wonder what Itsuki and Heishi doing right now?"

"Fishing."

"Huh?" Azura's eyes widen.

"They're trying to see who can catch the bigger fish." Nanami clarified.

"You're not going to join them?" Azura questioned, "That sounds quite fun."

Nanami shook her head, "I want to play shuriken tossing. That's just as much fun, but they don't want to play that."

Azura smiled, "Is that so? Well, not everyone can toss shurikens, Nanami. They probably want to play something that they don't have to be good at."

"Cards." Nanami said, "We play the game called Old Maid. Each cards have a pair. We exchange cards until we're left with only one and the last one is the Joker. The last person with that card loses the game."

"That sounds like a interesting game." Azura noted as she tries to imagine what the cards and joker look like.

Nanami nodded, "But, it takes forever. Heishi always says that we should play until he wins."

"How is that forever?" Azura frowned in confusion.

"He always ends up with the joker and hasn't won a game since we started." Nanami answered bluntly, "He's easy to read, but he's also driven to win."

This time, Azura couldn't hold back a giggle, "Really? Well, that's quite some determination. But, if it's fishing, I'm sure they'll be on even ground this time."

Nanami nodded as he looked to the ocean, "It looks like it can go on forever."

"It does, doesn't it?"

They turned and saw Kamui walking over to them with a grin. Azura smiled, "Awake now?"

Kamui nodded with a strained smile, "I may have slept for a little too long this time."

Azura shook her head with a chuckle, "You won't be able to go to sleep on time like this, Kamui."

"Perhaps." Kamui nodded, "I'll see if training would be of any help. I won't be able to continue like this otherwise."

Azura nodded, "I wonder if the boys are still fishing right now?"

Nanami tilted her head, "I'll go take a look."

Once the girl left, Kamui turned to Azura, "It seems like she's finally starting to open up now."

Azura nodded with a smile, "Yes. She's a honest girl from what I can see."

The prince nodded, "It's hard to believe that she and her friends came from a complex world as theirs. But, they're groups purpose was to avoid taking sides in wars… isn't doing this the opposite of their purpose?"

Azura shook her head, "When you think about it, Nanami and Sakuya was found in the castle and Heishi in Mozu's village. If we hadn't brought them in when we did, I doubt they'd have make it this far on their own to find where they really are. I just… don't like the idea putting them into the battlefield."

Kamui nodded, "Izana said that they were suppose to help us, but I don't want them fighting on a field when they have little experience with wars. Ron and Natsuhiko maybe a bit of an exception, but their friends have never took part in any wars. In any case, I don't want them on the battlefield where they can get hurt or worse. Ron should lessen his time there as well. Lately, his accuracy has been getting worse and the other day he confused me with Hinata. I really think he's losing his eye sight, Azura. We should've thought of this when they told us about him behavior."

"That's not good." She grimaced, "Have you spoke with Ron?"

Kamui shook his head, "No. I've tried. He continues to act indifferent to the situation. I talked with Takumi and we agreed to see if we can move the target a bit closer. I'm thinking of asking Sakura and Felicia to check on his eyes, but I need to talk to Ron first, but he's always dodging the topic when I talk about his sight. It would be dangerous if he goes to the battlefield in this state. I also don't want him using his original weapon either."

Azura nodded, "You said that Natsuhiko told us he might be able to help if he can get some parts in Cyrkensia. How about lets follow through with that. I can help look for the parts when we get there. He just need to explain to us what kind of parts he needs. Hopefully, our world's technology will be sufficient enough."

Kamui nodded with a small grin, "Takumi thought the same. Only it seems that it's due to his patience running out. I'm sure that Ron can do it. He just needs better sight."

Azura thought for a bit before she said, "What about glasses? I recall Yukimura having those."

Kamui smiled, "That sounds like an idea, but where can we get it?"

Azura shook her head, "I don't know. I never asked him before."

Kamui thought for a bit, "I'll ask the captain. I remember that he wore a pair when we spoke with him."

"It'll be a change without his original glasses if we can get him those." Azura smiled.

"It would now that you mention it." Kamui nodded with a chuckle.

* * *

Orochi was making her way through the corridors of the ship. The onmyouji had her usual white top and bottom of her classes' clothing and her purple hair done as her mother had done for her growing up. As she was about to pass by the Mess Hall, she nearly bumped into someone as she stepped back from contact, "O-Oh! Sorry about that… Sakuya?"

"Miss Orochi?" the silver hair man looked to her in surprise, "What a surprise seeing you here. My apologies for not seeing you after I heard that you came with us."

"Oh, it's all right." Orochi smiled, "How have you been since you join Prince Kamui's and Princess Corrin's militia? I heard that you and your friends are going to help us."

Sakuya nodded solemnly, "Yes. But, I don't know what I can do to help. Foresight isn't a major factor in battle. Moreover, it's not a power I can force to see the part for victory."

Orochi nodded with a grimace, "I heard. I always wondered how you knew I'd be right when I foretold her highness's fate… Are all esper able to do that?"

"I don't know." Sakuya shook his head, "Not many of us like to tell everyone our abilities. Some for more personal reasons."

Orochi grinned as they continued walking, "It's still good that your friends considered that before asking. If you were here, they'd probably just want to know everything."

Sakuya nodded, "Perhaps, Miss Orochi."

The onmyouji giggled, "You know, I met with Mikoto yesterday. I can see why you mistakened her for our queen. A girl with a princess cut-style hair and can create barriers. She's more outspoken than our queen though. Are you sure that she's not just a friend to you?"

As she gave him a slight tease, Sakuya nodded with a blank smirk, "That's a secret."

"Hm? Is that so?" Orochi giggled, "Well, I'll keep my lips shut right there. But, Itsuki… He always seem to buddy up with her sometimes. I wonder if she'll be all right."

Hearing this, Sakuya smiled, "Don't worry. He'll learn his lesson in a bit and Mikoto isn't someone he can easily touch. He should know that by now."

Seeing his bright smile brought a shudder to the Onmyouji as she smiled, "I guess he'll be in for it."

Sakuya remained the same before he asked nervously, "How is royal family and Yukimura doing right now? When I left, they had only just recently lost their mother and their queen."

Orochi sighed, "Nohrian soldiers have been trying to attack the castle day in, day out. Yukimura has been running all over the place trying to stop them. Right now, only Princess Hinoka is at the castle helping him defend it while her brother go to the front lines."

Sakuya frowned, "That's not good. I'm not well-versed with wars or battles as your world is, but, if both crown princes don't believe in Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin, we might not ever get to hear what is truly going on at this rate."

Orochi nodded, "You're right. We're limited on time. Without us there to help him, it'll be more difficult on Yukimura. If this really is all just a diversion, I want to get to the heart of this as quickly as we can or Hoshido won't be able to stand for long. That's my current fear."

Sakuya nodded as well, "I worry about it as well. Though, I'm not a citizen of your kingdom, I know how much time your queen has put into maintaining the peace till now. Yet, she still tries to help me during it. But, all I have is my power of foresight and no physical powers of my own. At the same time, I have someone I need to protect."

Orochi thought for a bit before she nodded, "I get it. It's makes me slightly upset to hear you say that, but I won't lecture you for it. Protect that person and your friends, Sakuya. You're not a citizen of Hoshido. Also, don't worry about us. Yukimura and the princess is still in Hoshido. As long as they're there, they'll pull through. Also, you don't need to be physically strong."

"Thank you, Miss. Orochi." Sakuya smiled.

Mikoto stayed by the entrance of the Mess Hall. She recalled their words with a frown as she thought carefully. Sakuya had told her that he was taken in by Hoshido's royal family when he had no place to go and to hear his regrets worried her greatly.

"Mikoto."

She turned around and saw Natsuhiko, who looked to her with narrowed eyes.

"Wh-What?" Mikoto looked to him in surprise, "Well, it's not like I intended to eavesdrop or anything. Though I do owe them an apology of some sort later."

Natsuhiko looked to her with a frown and heaved a small sigh, "That's not it. Let's just go back to the workshop for now. I still have to make something."

Mikoto tilted her head, but nodded. She didn't know what was troubling him at the moment, but she was rather thrilled to finally get to help him with his creations as long as it has nothing to do with war. She made sure of that before she agreed to help him. He said that they were going to help a friend stay alive on the battlefield. She said that she didn't want anything to do with war, but knowing that this friend was helping them survive in this world as well meant that she would be willing to help too. Of course, she has her barriers, but it wouldn't be of much use if she wasn't there when they needed. Thankfully, there was a condition which Natsuhiko accepted to follow as long as she helps. He'd be willing to take breaks at times and have his meals properly, at least, while she helps him. She wasn't too happy when she learned of his late night work and wanted him to at least take breaks in between. Due to his work, he doesn't leave his workshop as often, even if it was temporarily moved to the boat. Still, as long as she gets to keep an eye on him and help him, she gets to spend time with him at least. The only problem was that she didn't know just what they were making exactly and what exactly was that expression for earlier?

* * *

Koharu had traveled for a couple days now. Having left Windshire far behind and passing by a town, she was restocked of food and supplies with the money Cassita put into her small bag. Surprisingly, it was the money she had earned from selling flowers those last few days. It was very nice of her to prepare all of this for someone like Koharu and she was careful with her spending and planning. She was all over the place to be honest, but, with time, she was able to make a careful plan of her trip. Cassita had taught her what the surface was like and it helped her keep an eye out for certain places or things to watch out for. However, since Cassita never really traveled either, there was still some mistakes, such as the time she encountered a wolf and ran. It was only by sheer luck that it gave up after she climbed up a tree after thinking back when she met a cat. Now, she felt that she would be getting closer to Cyrkensia as the days gone by. Of course, she remembered to follow with the name Lily. She continued using the background that Cassita gave her only adding that her mother was killed in battle, which would make her sound like an orphan just trying to find a job at a neutral territory. Of course, she felt that some didn't believed her when she said that, but she did as she had been told and pretended that she didn't care which was rather difficult to do. In the next couple of days, she'd reach another town soon. There, she would stock up on a little more supplies before she reach Cyrkensia. She wasn't told what to do there, but she personally thought of a small job as a librarian surrounded by a lot of books. She hoped that they have the sort of job available for her or she would have to try find something else. She wondered what sort of place the kingdom was, but, according to Cassita, the royal family occasionally visit the capital to see the performances there. Koharu felt a little excited from this as she recall that it was where the former queen met with the king while he was still good. Maybe she'd get to see any pictures of her there. As she thought this, she soon recalled the kidnapped princess that was never reclaimed by her own step-father. As she thought this, she felt a little pain in her chest. She stopped and looked around recognizing the landscapes according to the map. She sat down on a nearby rock and sighed, "Perhaps, a break would be a good idea."

She sat with the piece of bread in her hand as she thought of her friends and comrades again. Thinking of a particular person, she soon recalled the royal family and wondered if they were going to look for her or remain in Nohr to protect the kingdom. She honestly didn't want to trouble them in any case, but the mess left behind would be difficult to hide without help. As she thought this, she thought she heard a growl behind her. She turned around and peeked out from behind a tree. She froze. It was a massive humanoid figure with a large leather helmet over their faces. She quickly hid behind the tree as she recalled what Cassita had told her of these monsters called Facelesses. But, seeing them out here was unusual. If they were led by anybody, it can only be the tactician as the caretaker had once told her, but the direction they were heading was where she just came meaning they were returning to Windshire. Koharu remained in her position and behind the trees and bushes as she waited on for what seemed to be an hour or two. When the sound was certainly gone, she put the bread away and quickly continued her journey to Cyrkensia. She had to get there and blend in before she gets caught by Nohr's soldiers.

* * *

The next morning, Elise had snuck out of her room again and returned to the lake. This time, she brought one of her favorite snacks with her. The macaroons sat in the small jar as she hurried to the rock platform. Seeing the man missing, she was beginning to feel disheartened until she saw him reappear. She grinned and rushed over to him with a big smile, "Senri! Look at what I brought!"

Now before him, she showed the jar to him, "It's macaroons! These are some of my favorite! Let's share some together and play a game later! I thought of a great game to play today too!"

Senri looked to her with a frown as she was afraid of.

"You don't like macaroons?" Elise questioned anxiously.

"It's not that…" Senri frowned, "You haven't told anybody about me, have you?"

Elise nodded, "Yeah!"

Senri looked to her with a dubious expression before he just nodded. Taking this as a good to go, Elise went to take a seat on the bench as they began to share the sweets. As they ate, she began to go about telling her of everything that's occurred.

"Oh right! My brother was saying something really weird about this lake yesterday."

"Huh?" Senri raised a brow, "Like what?"

"He said that this place is dangerous…" Elise frowned, "But, I've been here for two days now and everything seems normal."

Senri sighed, "I think they meant me."

"Huh? Why?" Elise looked to him in disbelief, "You're not dangerous! I think you're really nice and you're my friend!"

"But, if you get to know me more, you will be scared of me too." Senri pointed out bluntly.

"Why?" Elise looked to him in confusion.

Senri seemed to hesitated before he answered reluctantly and slightly irritatingly, "Because I have an ability that everyone keeps asking me for, there!"

"An ability!" Elise gasped in awe, "Like what? Like what? Can you fly? Or can you turn into an animal? Oh! Oh! Can you make the sky turn bright?"

Senri seemed slightly taken aback and annoyed, but, as Elise looked to him only for an answer, he sighed, "This is going to be annoying… Just… don't blame me if you get scared… Ha!"

From the empty palm in his hand, a small orb formed before it slowly enlarged into an orb of water. Elise held back her breath as she looked with glittering eyes. Finally, Senri let go of it as it falls to the ground and he slumps back to his seat, "That… was exhausting…"

Elise however was estatic, "That was amazing! You can use water magic?"

"Wait? You're not even a bit scared?"

"Why?" Elise couldn't stop smiling, "That was so cool! So, not only can you make pretty wood carvings, but you can also use water magic! That's so cool! What else can you do?"

Senri seemed to blush as he hesitantly answered, "W-Well… I like swimming… being in the water is nice. I can stay underwater for a long time… Wait! Why am I the only one talking about myself? What about you?"

"Me?" Elise frowned, "Well, I'm just your average healer. I use my staff here to heal anybody injured. I guess it's a bit like magic, but I can't really use it to fight. But, hey! I get to help my siblings, at least! Let's see… I like pretty pink ribbons and all of my big brothers and sister! Then… my birthday is March 19! I also have two of the best retainers in the world! I also really like playing the violin! And! And-!"

"O-Okay…" Senri interrupted, "That's a lot of things already. So, what do you want to play today?"

Azura's eyes glittered, "Swimming!"

Senri nearly choked on his macaroon as he uncharacteristically shouted, "How?!"

* * *

It was morning when Nanami got up. She had felt that the air was a little chilly as she got dressed and left for the deck. When she was there, she could see that everyone was already training. She quietly entered the Mess hall of the boat and left to the back after her meal and chores. She took out her kunai and looked to it as she thought of a way to train herself. She was a ninja of her world, but she was the only one of the next generation. She recalled her last encounter with the kidnapper when she was abducted. To think she'd become so rusty that she was taken over by a machine. She felt ashamed and have taken to training since then. However, her training only took place in the forest. She's never did her training on a boat before. Where would she begin to train? What will she start with and how much space does she needs? She didn't even know the answer. She looked to the sky as the sound of clattering wood sound in the front followed by cheers. She thought to herself eagerly hoping for an idea to sprung about. She looked up to see that the sky was starting to get unusually darker. She narrowed her eyes and got up. Something didn't seem right. She turned and quickly rushed to the front before bumping into someone. She looked up and saw that it was that ninja was the scary aura and mask. She believe that his name was Saizo or something like that. The man raised a brow, "What are you doing here?"

Nanami frowned, "The sky… are we going to be caught in a storm? It's getting darker…"

The ninja looked up and crossed his arms, but, before he could answer the boat suddenly tipped down at a more dangerous level as Nanami nearly lost her balance. Finally, the ninja spoke, "Perhaps…"

She couldn't tell what the man was thinking, but that she herself was clearly nervous being around him. As she got up, there was a sudden bump as the rocking came to a halt. This time, Nanami couldn't hold on tight and hit her head on the wall as Saizo grabbed onto the rails. Nanami grimaced as she tried to regain herself, "Wh-What happened?"

Saizo looked over the rails and muttered, "The ocean is frozen solid… Does anyone of you have the ability to do that?"

Nanami looked to him and shook her head, "I don't know. I know that Kagami, Mikoto, and Heishi doesn't have that ability. My ability doesn't have anything to do with ice."

She could tell what Saizo was now thinking, but she can already assume that he was here to see where her position is. She should've known when she saw him here. They never really spoke much after she came to, but she should've known about this. Suddenly, a figure arrived. She recognized her immediately. It was his co-woker, Kagero. The female ninja said with a grimace, "Prince Kamui is calling us out for a battle. Nohrian soldiers have attacked us. They've brought people from the ice village and froze the ocean. Princess Corrin says that she needs help."

Saizo nodded, "All right. I'll be there soon. And you stay in the barracks."

As he looked to Nanami, the girl nodded before watching him leave. Kagero looked to her with a small smile before hurrying after him. Nanami didn't like the idea of being under suspicions, but she knew that it was an obvious outcome since she was found in the gardens by them. She quickly went to the front and snuck between the flames of war before she finally made it to the interior of the boat. She quickly made her way to the barracks where she only found Orochi sitting there as she quickly went through her talismans. Seeing the esper, Orochi ushered her in and made sure the door was closed behind them before she turned to her, "Are you all right? You should be a little more careful. It's dangerous for you to be out there right now."

Nanami nodded, "I was in the back when I heard that we were attacked."

Hearing her explanation, Orochi nodded, "I see. Well, be more careful next time. Now we just have to wait for Kuga for a bit. If she doesn't arrive soon, I'll have to go out and look for her. I hope she isn't taking part in the battle outside."

"That sounds like something she'd do." She noted honestly.

There was some intense rocking and stomping as the battle continued. As it took a while, there was a sudden knock to the door before it opened revealing the person they were all waiting for.

"Mikoto!"

Nanami rushed over to her. The girl smiled, "Nanami! Thank goodness, you're safe! I tried to look for you when I saw you left for the deck before the battle! Natsuhiko told me that he saw you return to the barracks."

"I'm sorry." Nanami apologized, "I was in the back before Kagero said that there was a battle going on. I came back to the barracks after that, since that's what Saizo told me to do."

"Saizo?" Orochi wondered before she shrugged and grinned, "Oh, well, he must've be suspicious of you and your friends. It's fine. It takes a while before you can gain his trust, so don't worry about that. It happens with many newcomers with suspicious backgrounds. Give it some time. I went through the same before he realized that I was close friends with Kagero, but that's another story."

Mikoto nodded, "Natsuhiko wanted me to tell you that the battle is almost over. The enemy general has been taken captive and Princess Corrin and Prince Kamui is trying to convince their former maid to stop the battle. I want to stop them with my barriers, but-"

"Don't." Orochi shook her head, "Sometimes, it's not words that get things across. Just let them fight it out. If Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin don't want to hurt them, then they'll be fine."

Mikoto looked to her dubious but nodded.

* * *

As the battle waged forward, Orochi handed the two blankets as they shivered slightly against the cold. Mikoto was always staring hard at the door as if ready to use her powers at any given time. When the stomping and tumbling was over, Orochi smiled, "It seems like it's over now. Let's wait here until they finish talking this out. The two of you stay here. I'll go take a look."

She took her talisman and fan before leaving the room. Nanami wondered, "Who is attacking us this time?"

Mikoto shook her head, "They said that it was the princess of Nohr. But, I don't know which one."

Nanami looked to her, "But that would mean that they're Azura's siblings, right?"

Mikoto nodded, "Yes, but they're attacking us… That's it! I can't stay here waiting anymore. I'm going to take a look!"

"M-Mikoto?" Nanami tried to grab onto her, but the girl already left the barracks.

It wasn't long before Nanami couldn't stand it either and followed after her, but found the the girl was already gone when she opened the door. She then recalled of what the other soldiers had told her before she closed the door again, but, hesitant of her friend's safety, she reopened the door only to close it again. This went on for a bit till the door was suddenly opened for her. She jumped.

"What are you doing, Nanami?"

She looked up and saw that it was Kagero. The ninja looked to her in confusion as she stammered, "I-I… Mikoto ran outside just now. But, I couldn't leave…"

Kagero looked to her with some thoughts before she opened the door wider, "You can go outside right now. The battle is over."

Nanami nodded and silently left the room. Once out on deck, she saw Mikoto talking with Natsuhiko. As she felt her worry subsided a little, she noticed Orochi not too far from her. The onmyouji saw her as well and gave her a nod. Nanami carefully got on deck before a familiar figure rushed over to her.

"Nanami! Hey!"

Heishi smiled as he grinned. Behind him was Itsuki and Hayato. Heishi said, "The battle is over. Somehow, Prince Kamui and his twin was able to stop the fighting."

"Stop the fighting?" Nanami looked to him in confusion.

Hayato sighed, "It looks like the general of this army was First princess of Nohr. Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin was able to talk to her to stop the battle."

"Really?" Nanami's eyes widen.

Itsuki nodded, "Yeah. Take a look over there."

Nanami looked to where he pointed and saw a new person amongst them. It as a woman with long wavy purple hair, black clothing, and had a large axe besides her. Behind her was one of the dragon she had seen before that they call wyverns. Looking closely she saw that it had a saddle on it. The wyvern looked to her and she froze, but it turned around and looked back to its master, the woman. As she sighed in relief, Heishi spoke up, "Oh yeah. Nanami, where were you? Mikoto was looking all over for you earlier?"

"I was told to stay in the barracks." She answered.

* * *

After a talk with Camilla, Corrin called up to the captain who had finally left the safety of his quarters, "Onward to Cheve, sir!"

The man nodded seeing that the ice was already starting to melt. Once again, the boat began moving forward once more as Camilla turned to Kamui, "It looks like you have quite an army with you two. But, you also have some children amongst your group. Are they travelers outside?"

Azura shook her head, "No."

Kamui nodded, "They're also allies of ours, but they came from unusual circumstances, sister."

"Really?"

Takumi groaned, "Are you really going to tell her something that's so hard to believe in?"

Corrin smiled, "I know Camilla will believe in us too, Takumi."

She looked to the Malig knight, "Camilla, according to the Archduke of the neutral kingdom of Izumo, their celestial being brought people from another world to help us."

"Another world?" the malig knight narrowed her eyes.

As Sakura looked to her nervously, Kamui nodded, "I don't know why they're involved, but it seems their god didn't take into account that they have no idea on how to navigate through our continent. We were lucky enough to find some during the battles, but that was one to many times of a close call."

Azura nodded, "Camilla, these people have abilities while others have weapons of their world. We don't use their weapons and banned any of our soldiers from using them, but the point is that these people aren't accustomed to war. They've never been in a battle before now."

"Did you just say… abilities?" Camilla's eyes widen as a thought came to her, "Oh no… That's not good."

"And why's that?" Takumi questioned bluntly.

She looked to them with a grimace, "Tell me. Are they from a country called Japan?"

Takumi looked to her suspiciously, "That's the country Mikoto came from!"

"If that's the country they came from…," Corrin frowned, "But, that's another world! Camilla, how do you know this?"

"Not long after your awful fight with our brother, Xander and Leo found a girl on the outskirts of Windshire. We noticed that she was a foreigner with a Hoshidan name, but claims to be from another land called Japan. We wanted to keep her away from Father, so we sent her to your tower for a short period of time before moving her to Elise's former caretaker's home. If father knew about her, his retainers would convince him to either execute her or throw her in prison. As of late, it's gotten harder to convince our father to withhold these acts."

"What's her name?" Azura questioned anxioiusly.

"Koharu." Camilla answered, "If she's from another world, then it's impossible to convince our father to let her go. Right now, only our siblings and retainers know about her. We know she has an ability too, but we haven't known what it is."

"Neither do we." Corrin nodded, "At most, we only know three of the five amongst us. Only two of them doesn't wish to share their abilities, but we don't plan to push them for it."

"Our siblings thought the same." Camilla said with a grimace, "When I was talking with Koharu, I was able to pick up that she had some bad experiences due to her abilities. So, Xander and I decided not to push her any further for it. However, not long after we found her, Xander's retainer spotted what may be another person within the castle walls."

"Another one?" Sakura gasped.

Camilla nodded, "This time we know he has an ability over water. Leo found that Koharu seems to know who he is too, but we're unable to bring him out of hiding. He's already stumped all of us and so we just decided to keep watch for now. He is by the lake of the garden at the castle and has avoided us for a long time now."

"Is there a way to bring them out of Nohr, Camilla?" Corrin frowned, "If King Garon really isn't going to let them pass, then they're in grave danger."

Camilla grimaced, "If I had known about this, I'd have secretly brought her with me, but I didn't want to endanger her in battle. Just like you said, she has no experience or have even witness war before."

Kamui grimaced, "I should've spoke with Leo that day at Izumo. If he knew, he would've done something too."

Camilla nodded, "Right now, they're still in Windshire and I don't think our father knows about that boy she called Senri. The problem is he lives directly within the castle gates. If we don't hurry, he could get found."

Corrin nodded, "Then, I'll go speak with Xander. Even if he didn't like our decision, I know he won't turn a blind eye to Nohr and those kids. But, where could he be?"

"The last time I saw him was at Krakenburg castle." Camilla answered, "But, I bet father would have him on the front lines again really soon."

"We know where Ryoma is." Takumi said with a frown, "If he's going to be at the front lines soon, then so is our brother."

"But what if they're too busy fighting to listen to us?" Sakura said anxiously.

"We'll get their attention, then." Corrin answered, "It's the only way to get them to listen to us."

Camilla nodded, "It really is the only way now. I'll help, but I can't guarantee that our brother will be convinced."

"We still need to try." Kamui said with a frown.

* * *

After their conversation, Camilla was given a room to share with Corrin and their sisters. Her wyvern was brought down to the deck below with the horses and Pegasus. After some time, Mikoto had gone back to the cabin to help Natsuhiko with his work while Nanami decided to take a look at the wyvern that just arrived. It was hard to believe that the woman she saw that day nearly a month and a half ago is now on their side and that she brought her wyverns. In truth, the beast still scares her, but the curiosity has gotten the better of her and she went down deck to take a look. As she peeked out of the side of the large doors, she saw Subaki's Pegasus and Gunter's horse. Amongst it all was the wyvern all the way in the back, the beast was curled up on a bed of hay and sleeping peacefully. As she watched in concern, she noticed the beast suddenly stir. She jumped and duck behind the doors.

"Is somebody there?"

A voice called out to her from within. She cautiously peeked out again and saw that, in the shadows, was the princess petting her wyvern as a red hair girl watched on. The princess noticed the girl and smiled, "Oh. Hello. You must be one of the espers."

As the beast stir, she stood rigid as it stared at her in the eyes. Quickly, she glanced down avoid further eye contact. The princess chuckled, "There's no need to be scared. Marzia won't hurt anybody. He's a nice wyvern."

As she continued looking at the beast, she noticed that it had laid it's head back down. The woman looked to her again, "My name is Camilla. I'm Kamui's and Corrin's older sister from Nohr. I'm also Azura's step-sister. What's your name?"

Hesitantly, Nanami looked between her and the wyvern before she cautiously answered, "Nanami…"

"Nanami…" Camilla nodded, "Could it be that you've never seen a wyvern before? So, it was true that your world doesn't have wyverns or Pegasus… Come here. He won't bite, unless I tell him to."

She froze in place as Camilla shook her head, "Well, I won't push you. Just be careful not to startle Marzia while I'm not here. Of course, if Beruka is the one tending him, there should be no problem."

Nanami just silently nodded before ducking her head back from the entrance. Instead, she decided to go to the Mess Hall and see what she can do.

Inside the stable, Camilla looked to the entrance with a smile, "I suppose she just isn't use to seeing newcomers from the other side. Now, I recall Azura telling me that she was worried about that specific child. She definitely is a quiet one, but she's not as shy. Hm, I wonder if she knows about Koharu?"

The wyvern looked to her with a snort. Camilla chuckled as it nuzzled her cheek with his snout, "Oh! You think so too, Marzia? There now. That's a good boy, Marzia."

* * *

It's been a couple days since Koharu managed to reach to Cyrkensia. The city was so big and lined with larger buildings than those back in Windshire's underground capital. Lights filled the streets and the roads were filled with people like her or wore classy clothing that she only seen in books. As she made her way through the busy streets in confusion, she saw that there was a flash of light in the distance. She peered through the crowds and saw a shiny object climbing the walls of the buildings. She looked on with awe. She hurried to the nearest person and asked, "Um, mister. Can you tell me what that thing is?"

The man wore a classy suit and had brown hair. He looked up with a raised brow, "My apologies, Miss. I don't know what it is. Perhaps some droplets of water. Are you new here by any chance?"

Now was the time. Koharu nodded, "Yes. I came from Windshire of Nohr after my parents passed. I'm hoping to find a job in this city away from my hometown."

"Really?" the man frowned, "You might have to go to the city hall for a job application. If you're lucky, you can find a job there. The city hall is down the street from here next to the Concert Hall. It's a small building next to it."

Koharu nodded and waved as she was taught, "Thank you very much, mister!"

As she rushed forward, the ground suddenly shook as she fell to the ground, "Eeek!"

Screams filled the air as the ground trembled. Her surrounding seemed to have darkened as she looked up and saw the building next to her collapse.

* * *

When she came to, she found herself stuck between two walls with now way out, but above as she could see the bit of night sky shining down on her. She looked around and found that she was alone with a child and his mother next to her amongst some debris of what seemed to be bits of debris lying about her. She took a quick glance over the two. The child seem to be safe in his mother's arms, but the woman's back and head was bleeding. They were breathing though. But, the woman was bleeding heavily and she didn't have anything on her to help treat it. She was in clear panic as she regretted not purchasing some bandages when she had the chance to. Despite Cassita's words, tears began to well up.

She looked about wiping her tears away as she tried to see more clearly. The walls were nearly touching each other in a slant as Koharu lied right under the angle. However, it was clear that she was nearly caved in and the debris wouldn't allow her to move on one of the slanted walls. As she listened, she noticed that her surrounding was deathly silent much to her horror in comparison to a few moments ago. As she was about to get up, she fell back to the ground and gasped. She looked down and saw that her foot was caught under a crack under a wall. Just as she was about to panic she heard a shout, "Search for any survivors in the area!"

"Yes, milord!"

Her eyes widened and she held her breath. She hadn't heard that voice for a while now. She wasn't sure if she was right, but she had to try. Perhaps, they're really here!

"W-We've searched the area. A majority of the citizens have already been evacuated, but some are still stuck under the rubbles."

"Take some soldiers and help move it, Laslow. Peri! Let's g-!"

"I-Is someone there?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as her voice begins to crack, "H-Help! Someone?!"

There was silence before the voice said, "Laslow!"

"Already on it, milord."

It wasn't long before she saw a familiar face through the crevice of the broken wall. The man's eyes widened before he shouted, "I need some help here! Are you all right there, Ko- Lily?"

"Y-Yes!" Koharu nodded, "But, my foot is stuck! I can't get up! And there's a woman and a child! H-H-Her back is bleeding a lot!"

Laslow grumbled as he saw the situation, "So, we need a healer… Hold on! We're coming to help! Clear out the debris on the other side! We have two ladies and a child under here! Right! Hang on! We're getting there."

As he disappeared, she heard some shouts as the little cave of hers began to shudder. Finally, the walls began to move, but, as it did, the crevice was growing smaller. She panicked and called out to him, "I-I think it's starting to cave in!"

"Hang on!"

Quickly, she drew the mother and the child closer to her as it finally stopped moving. Instead, the end of the small tunnel began to shudder before giving away to the light. She looked forward and saw that it was Peri! She remembered the woman well when she came to visit her once with Arthur. She was helping some of the former criminals cope with their problems that led them to bad deeds. She was always really impressed with the retainer, though her words does scare her sometimes. The woman grinned, "Found ya! Come on!"

Koharu couldn't help, but smile as well in relief. However, despite her outstretched hand, Koharu frowned, "My feet is stuck in a crevice. Take them out first."

With a heave, she was able to get the mother and the little boy to the retainer. Peri pulled the two out as they can hear more shouts come through as Peri looked up to somebody else, "Her leg is stuck, she said."

"Still?" Laslow replied, "All right then. Guys, a little help here? Thanks!"

Finally, the wall began to move back releasing the foot. However, as it did, she heard a footstep behind her. She spun around in time to see the strange crystal figure behind her. She jumped with a scream, but tripped and fell nearly missing the blade of the strange creature. When she looked back, she saw the tip of a lance and the strange figure dissipating. She then felt a strong tug from behind as she was dragged out from the tunnel. She looked up and saw the two retainers as the wall collapsed under the place where she had been. She sighed in relief, "Th-Thank you…"

Peri said with a grin, "You're welcome! Oh! Oh! What was that?"

"What was what?" Laslow raised a brow.

Koharu muttered, "I-It was shiny like a crystal and it tried to attack me earlier, but she saved me just now…"

Xander had already made his way over to them as he said, "Peri, let's go. Laslow take Koha- Lily to the back of the army and keep an eye on her. Don't slack off. We need to know what else happened. The scouts came back. The enemy is on the other side."

"Then, this attack…"

Xander nodded to Laslow's thoughts, "They staged it. We have to hurry before there are more casualties. We need to stop them right here."

"Yes, milord!"

Laslow helped Koharu up as he noticed her foot was still injured from being under the wall for too long. As she looked back, she saw that the crown prince had already gone to lead the rest of the army onward as others was sent to search for casualties. Laslow grinned as he whispered quietly, "It's a good thing that you're safe. Did you know that milord and his siblings went to look for you as soon as they heard that you were attacked? Then, all was well until they found out that this place was going to be a battle field too. We came looking for you as soon as we got here."

"Thank you…" Koharu said nervously, "I-I'm really sorry for making all of you so worried…"

"It's fine." Laslow shrugged it off as they carefully went forward, "So, what happened?"

Koharu nodded and began telling him all the things that occurred in detail. Finally, when she was done, they were at a healer as he nodded, "I see. So, that's what happened here. Miss. Lily, if you could please steer away from the area if you see such creatures. They mean nothing, but trouble. Really, really bad trouble."

Koharu looked to him in confusion, but nodded.

"Still, that guy who came after you…" Laslow frowned, "He held an illegal weapon? Then, it's just as milord thought."

As she now looked to him in bewilderment, Laslow explained, "Princess Camilla told him of the weapon. We've been on alert for any change within our capital since you told us about it."

"What is going to happen now?"

Laslow nodded, "We bring you back to the capital, of course, but, this time, you'll be assigned to someone as a maid."

Koharu pondered on the thought. The last time this happened, she was brought to Cassita instead. Now, she was really going to the castle? Laslow smiled, "Hey! Everything will be all right! You have all of us here, you know!"

"Is Cassita all right?" Koharu questioned, "When I escaped, she was still in her room…"

"She's safe." Laslow winked, "Her home can be rebuilt, but she's all right. Now that you have a background, we can bring you into the castle. We'll think of something. Until then, you stay with us. Right now, the king is too busy conquering to check up on what his children does."

Koharu nodded, "Cassita told me a lot of things that happened in the castle."

Laslow sighed, "Yes. Not very good things happened, but that's all in the past now. It doesn't seem to bother them now, does it? Just don't bring it up because you want to hear about it."

Koharu nodded again. Laslow grinned, "Good. Now, we just have to wait for milord."

Koharu asked, "What's going on?"

Laslow sighed, "It seems the enemy have launched an attack while you were asleep and is the cause of the majority of the damage. You were lucky to be under some debris when they passed by. Everyone else was attacked."

"That's horrible!" Koharu gasped.

"We're treating everyone that we've taken in." Laslow said with a grin, "Don't worry. Prince Xander and Peri will drive them out. Let's just wait here while they do so."

"A-All right."

Laslow patted her head, "Hey, you did good back there. Thanks to you the kid still has his mother for a long time."

Koharu nodded as she heard this with a smile.

* * *

It was the next morning when Nanami finished her chores with Heishi and Mikoto. This time, Hayato and Hana helped them out making the job much easier. When they left the room, they were met by Itsuki, who greeted them with a grin before seeing the two, "Huh? You're getting along better now? Last week, Hayato seemed really mad, but, this week, your mood is better now? Is something going on here?"

"Sh-Shut up, Itsuki!" Hayato blushed.

Mikoto shook her head with a sigh, "Why do you keep poking fun at other people? You do realize that not every one is going to be taken in."

"Aw…" Itsuki grinned, "But, you don't seem to mind."

"I don't since I always seem to hear that from you." Mikoto replied with a sigh.

"Yes. Yes." Itsuki nodded before getting closer to her, "But that just means that we're really close righ-"

However, his hand never touched her as her brought out a barrier surrounding herself. Itsuki sighed, "Again? Why do you have to be so cold…"

Hana giggled, "Itsuki, if you keep doing this, Natsuhiko could come after you for trying to flirt with her."

"Wait! W-what?!" Mikoto blushed.

Nanami only watched on in silence before she said, "I'm going to see the deck…"

Mikoto nodded, "All right. But, please be careful, Nanami. I really hope that there won't be another attack on the ship."

Nanami nodded before leaving the group. She knew that it would be all right though, since Mikoto decided to pull up a barrier surrounding the entire ferry boat. As she walked to the steps, she noticed footsteps from behind. She turned around and saw that it wasn't who she thought it would be. Turns out that it was Saizo's younger twin brother, Kaze. The man smiled and waved, "Good morning, Nanami. Is something the matter? I saw you left your friends rather abruptly."

Nanami shook her head, "Nothing. I just want to leave before Nijo or Azuma comes."

"But, they're your comrades, right?" Kaze asked as he followed her to the deck, "If it's all right for me to ask, why are you avoiding them?"

Nanami frowned, "The air around them gets scary when they're with us, especially Nijo and Azuma…"

Kaze thought for a bit before he frowned, "They do? I have seen that they tend to avoid one another more often than everyone else."

"It gets worse when they're around Mikoto and I…" Nanami added, "I don't like it. It makes me want to pull out my kunai sometimes…"

Kaze grimaced, "Really? I don't think it's that hostile… How long have you known those two, Nanami?"

As they walked to the back of the ship, Nanami frowned in thought before she answered, "They were there when I boarded the air ship."

"Both of them?"

Nanami shook her head, "Mikoto, Nijo, Kagami, and Otomaru."

The man thought for a bit as she took a seat on the bench behind the wall, "That would be Heishi right? I see, so they were already on board when you arrived. Princess Corrin told me about your ship that flies in the sky. Then, what about Natsuhiko? Did he come after?"

Nanami nodded, "Mikoto convinced him to stop trying to hurt us and he came with us."

"Hurt you?" Kaze's eyes widen, "So, he was a former enemy?"

Nanami nodded, "Mikoto told us that he won't hurt us and she persuaded him to stop attacking us. Apparently, he knows something that we don't, but the one in charge of the ship won't tell us."

Kaze thought for a bit as he nodded, "Nanami, why did you board the ship that day?"

Nanami thought for a bit before she answered, "The ship found me… They were looking for people with powers. I had one since I was born. That was how they found me… and… I wanted to stay hidden. If I stay on the ship, no one would know where I am…"

Kaze remained silent before he carefully said, "So, that's how it is…"

After some thoughts, Nanami said hesitantly, "Why did you follow after Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin, Kaze?"

Kaze looked to her before he nodded, "Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin wants to stop the war. They never wanted to threaten Hoshido. I truly feel that what they wish for is real when they told me this and that they just want to help the kingdom. If what they're trying to do isn't against the kingdom and the royal family, then I will aid them to the best of my abilities. That's why I followed after them."

Nanami thought to herself before she looked to him, "Is that what ninjas should be thinking of?"

Kaze looked to her in confusion, "You never knew? But, you're a ninja too, correct?"

Nanami shook her head, "I am. But, in my world, I'm the last one of my generation. My family are descended from a long line of well-known ninjas, but, when those days were over, they became farmers. When my parents saw that I had powers, my father quit farming and taught me what was left. We're the only ninjas left in our world. I never knew what duties ninjas are supposed to take officially…"

She stopped as she realized her mistake.

"Your father?" Kaze frowned.

Nanami remained quiet. As she thought, she spoke too much. She feared that this would happen some day. She wanted to escape and hide, but could she hide from a ninja trained by many others? She had been able to hide from Muroboshi once. Perhaps, she can do it again. As she was about to get up, Kaze said with a nod, "Well, I won't question about your family, though it does sound like your father really cares about you. But, the last ninja… To think something like this would happen, it's saddening to hear this."

Nanami remained silent and still. She never really felt like talking about her past. It was just as she thought. Staying here for so long has affected her. She needs to be further away from everyone. To protect them and herself, she needs to keep her distance. Suddenly, she heard a shout as she looked to the ocean. It wasn't long before she finally saw the land. She got up for a closer view as she noticed the growing line of green and brown followed by the darkening skies. As she looked from afar, she froze, with wide eyes. The city she was told of has short broken building and a port on flames. There was smoke and dust about as she heard Kaze said, "What… Have the Nohrians begun their attack already?"

"But I thought Cyrkensia is part of a neutral kingdom?" Nanami questioned nervously as she felt her stomach churn in nervousness.

Something is going on and whatever it was, she can already tell that it wasn't good in the least.

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, everyone! I got it out again! And it's already late, so I'll just post this up right now. I'm really sorry, but I'll post this up without a full blown note. I'm just feeling a bit tired now due to fatigue. See you all in three to four days, hopefully!**

 **Mikoto: Again?! You have to follow a good sleeping schedule or you'll ruin yourself.**

 **YueTian: *Yawn* I'm fine. It's already been ruined for the last few years anyway. I've done better now then I had before though. Like I said, I'm trying to fix it before school starts. So far, I've only been late a couple of times. I need to do better though. Anyway, good night!**

 **Nanami: … She needs sleep and enough nutrition for the day.**

 **Itsuki: Please, Nanami… You're just trying to feed us herbs when we're not even sick. A simple meal is easier, you know.**


	8. Chapter 8: Trying

Trying

Within the rubbles, a man with cerulean blue hair pushed aside the debris as he helped some people out of the damaged clothing store. Although the man was bleeding from his head, he seem to dismiss this as he continue to move about. He noticed a woman on a strange beast. He duck behind a corner and saw that she had fought off some soldiers attacking her as a man in a red samurai armor called out to aid the survivors. He narrowed his eyes and were about to turn around and leave when he noticed something coming up from behind the group. He grimaced upon seeing the familiar figures as he grumbled, "Them again… Damn it…"

The transparent figures crept up from behind the group as he remained silent. Finally, he scowled and raised up a hand. Light and shapes flew from his arm to the direction of the group. The man saw this and shouted only for the light to go straight past him and to the ominous group. Right before it reached them, a wave of water rushed out to them drenching the entire fleet of transparent soldiers. The samurai and the woman on the beast saw the strange figures in surprise before he noticed that they had rushed to them. As the esper noticed that they were capable of handling the situation, the turned around and rushed out of sight. The samurai looked back after taking care of the small squad, but the man was gone. He frowned and narrowed his eyes in clear suspicion.

* * *

Due to the sudden situation, Kamui decided to keep the espers together with some of their soldiers. Corrin suggested to Have Mikoto stay and help Sakura with finding survivors as she clearly wasn't going to stay behind with everyone. Natsuhiko clarified that for her before. Camilla looed around clearly upset, "What happened here? Cyrkensia is in ruins!"

Corrin nodded, "It looks like a war zone…"

Camilla shook her head in disbelief, "But Cyrkensia has never been a target before…"

"Somemthing must have changed while we were in Hoshido." Kamui said with anxiously before looking around, "Hmm? Do you hear that? Someone's coming!"

The siblings looked around before Camilla noticed a figure trudging through the streets dragging another in black and white clothing before they fell to the ground. Camilla narrowed her eyes, "Are those…"

Without hesitation, Mikoto was already next to him as she called to the strange chestnut haired person, "Are you all right? Hang in there!"

The man muttered as blood dripped to the ground, "You… You all should run… Run away…"

"It's not safe here…" the strange black and white hair man grumbled weakly as he lay on the ground, "Get away… while you can."

Sakura looked over the two as she gasped, "Wah! They have… tails?"

"These poor creatures…" Camilla pitied as she noticed the gashing wounds and large bruises on the two, "They've been horribly injured."

She looked to Sakura and asked, "Princess Sakura, could you tend to them?"

The healer looked up in surprise, "Oh! Y-Yes! I'll heal them right away!"

Mikoto watched in surprise as she saw the princess twirl around and light shined from around her. Finally, the two beastman shined brighter before it faded. The blood was gone, and the bruises and cuts had faded. Mikoto could only gasp as she watched the black and white hair man with the small scraggy tail slowly get to his feet. He looked around him and stretched for a bit as did the other before he grinned, "Hey… My wounds are fading away… I feel like a whole new person!"

"Me too!" the man with the bushy tail jumped with a big smile, "This is wonderful! Thank you very much, Kind lady! I'll be sure to repay you someday!"

"Please don't worry…" Sakura quietly blushed, "It was nothing. I'm glad you're both feeling better."

Azura looked to the two, "How did the two of you get hurt, anyway? The town is in ruins; were you part of the battle?"

"No." the bushy tail man in Japanese style clothing shook his head, "We were here to visit. We only arrived a little while ago."

He strained a frown as he continued, "But, things have been strange the whole time we've been here… For no reason at all, areas of the town have just been… falling apart. What you see now wasn't the result of any fighting at all!"

"But…" Azura frowned, "That's impossible."

"It's the truth!" Keaton persuaded desperately, "Buildings and plazas just started to crumble for no reason. We tried our best to reinforce things, but as soon as we started to help…"

He hesitated before he continued, "We were attacked by some sort of invisible forces."

"Invisible forces?" Mikoto frowned and looked to the royalties, "Does such a thing really exists?"

Kamui frowned, "I have a pretty good idea now…"

Azura nodded, "But if that's the case, then that would mean…"

Suddenly, Takumi, who had been gone scouting rushed back to them with an alarmed look before he shouted, "Everyone, listen up! We have to get moving! Ryoma and Prince Xander are fighting on the outskirts of town!"

"What?!" Corrin gasped, "Ryoma and Xander are here?"

Kamui grimaced, "Let's go! We have to stop them!"

The black and white hair man looked to him suspiciously, "Hey, wait. Who are you allied with, anyway? Nohr? Hoshido? Looking at you all, I'd say both… But that doesn't seem very likely."

"No, that's right." Corrin answered, "We're from both kingdoms, but we aren't with either one. We're people trying to end this war."

"You're not with either side?" the man questioned with narrowed eyes as he saw Mikoto nod, "Then… could we join you?"

"Huh?" Mikoto's eyes widen in bewilderment.

"Are you sure?" Kamui looked to them, "Our mission isn't an easy one. In fact, it's incredibly dangerous."

"That's fine." The man grinned, "I normally don't like traveling with packs… But if you're going to end this war, then I feel like we should help. Right, Kaden?"

"Yep!" the fox man grinned as his ears twitched, "Of course we should! We gotta repay these kind people somehow."

He looked to the place and continued, "Plus, this town is a great place. The people are really welcoming to us shapeshifters. I'd happily fight for its safety!"

Kamui smiled, "Thank you, both of you."

Corrin looked to them in surprise, "Oh! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. My name is Corrin and this is my twin brother, Kamui."

"I'm Kaden!" the fox man grinned, "As you can see, I'm from the most beautiful race in the world, Kitsune!"

"But, I thought that you said you were shapeshifters?" Mikoto frowned in confusion, "What are shapeshifters, anyway?"

"They're people who can change into another form." Camilla explained, "In Nohr, we hear of Wolfskins now and again, but I've never heard of Kitsunes. I'm going to guess that you're from Hoshido?"

Kaden nodded with a wide grin, "Yup! I can transform into a giant fox if I use a beaststone!"

The other man nodded with a grin, "And I'm Keaton, leader of a race known as the wolfskin. I transform into a wolf when I use a beaststone."

"Beastone?" Nanami looked to the two nervously as she stood next to Mikoto.

"It's much like the dragonstone Kamui and Corrin have, Nanami." Camilla smiled, "However, a beaststone helped them change into a wolf or a fox."

Kamui smiled, "Huh, a fox and a wolf? Sounds like you'll be a great help to us."

With determination, Kamui turned to them, "All right, everyone, follow me. We have to get Xander and Ryoma to stop fighting!"

As they rushed out, Corrin grabbed onto Nanami and Heishi, "Nanami! Heishi! Wait!"

Nanami looked to her nervously as Corrin continued, "I need you two to go help the people here. Kaze will help you through the area. Heishi, the battle this time could be a problem. If our brothers fight, they'll try to kill one another. I need you to keep your friends away from here. Mikoto will stay with us and Natsuhiko. She'll be safe. I'm just worried about the people."

Heishi and Nanami nodded as she replied, "U-understood…"

Corrin smiled, "You'll both be all right, Nanami. Our friends will be there if you shout, all right? Just don't stray too far from everyone else."

With this, the princess rushed after her siblings as she pulled out the blue dragonstone around her neck. As Nanami looked for a place to start, she felt a pat on her shoulders as she looked up and saw that it was Kaden, that fox man. The shapeshifter smiled, "Hey! I'll be in your group too! Let's work together, okay?"

Nanami was solemnly quiet as Heishi grinned, "Great! I'm Heishi and this is Nanami! So, where should we start, Kaden? Honestly, I've never seen something like this till now."

Kaden raised a brow, "Really? Well, let's see. We want to start with a rubble. There! Let's search that building! I think I can hear someone in that area."

"Really?!" Heishi looked to him surprising before he noticed the fox ears twitch, "Oh… Those ears must really come in handy like this. Got it! Let's go!"

Nanami nodded and followed after the two to the building.

Sure enough, they found some children in what looks to be an orphanage nearly crushed under the piles of bricks and rubble. It was the first time she's seen the newcomer use his beaststone, but, when he did, in place was a large orange fox that she had seen a few times back in her world, but much, much larger. Thanks to this, they were able to easily move the rubble and move the children out of the building. Nanami quickly led the tearful children out of the building and waited for the other children to come out followed by their caretaker. When the job was done and the children was evacuated out of the vicinity, she noticed something blue flutter by. She watched it vanish before the corner of a building before she quickly rushed after it. Her only thoughts were blank as she recalled it.

As she turned that same corner, she saw a familiar figure turn again before she rushed through the alley. As she ran, she noticed the lighter sky casting a shadow on the street as the dark sky lightens into dawn, but that didn't matter in the least. Her mind was on something else. She dashed through the street again and just as she was about to come to a stop, she saw it again. This time with the trench coat. She didn't waste a breath and hurried after the figure through the empty streets. She hurried after the figure with a grimace before she finally came before the figure as sweat poured from her cheeks. Hesitantly, she called out to the back of the person, "Shu-Shukuri-!"

The man spun around and grabbed her by the throat before slamming her back against the wall of the alley. As she kicked about with her hands clenched around his wrists, she was stunned as she saw the cold hazel eyes. Why was he doing this? No. This… this was how it was meant to be…

Just as she weakened her grip, a vision came to her. The man before her with long blue hair and hazel eyes. She remembered the heat of the anger radiating from his eyes that day months ago. Months before everything drastically changed their situation. Before they ended up in another world. Quickly, she tightened her grip again. As she did so, her vision came clearer as she noticed the cold hazel eyes were dead as it stared down at her. Despite all this, his grip tightened as he growled, "This… this is all your fault…"

"You…" Nanami gasped as she fought against the hands, "are not Shukuri…"

Still, the stranger glared at her as he continued, "Because of you… I lost everything!"

This time both hands grabbed her neck as she kicked at his chest. The stranger scowled, "Die…"

This time, she was unable to budge much to her horror as she realized that this was no dream. Not like before. This was reality and… she wasn't going to make it! As she gasped for air, the fingers tightened around her neck. She did a couple more solid kicks to the stomach before she began to waver. She tried calling for help, but she was losing energy.

"Nanami!"

She heard a voice. It wasn't the least bit familiar, but she felt that she knew that it must be someone she knows. She gathered her strength again before giving the man another kick, but it didn't do a thing as she began losing herself. She thought she heard metal brush against metal and grimaced as she continued to struggle to hold on.

"What?!"

This voice… who was it again?

She could already feel her surroundings losing focus as she could only see the hazel eyes of the imposter. Finally, something cool washed over her. Her eyes widen before she saw a mysterious transparent figure before her still trying to strangle her.

"Nanami!"

This voice…!

She finally recalled it. Quickly, she slipped a kunai out from her sleeve pocket and caught it with her foot. She lightly kicked it up as it came up into the air between them. She timed it before giving one hard kick to the back handle of her kunai sinking the tip deep into its abdomen. This time, the strange crystal figure released her as she fell onto the ground choking. When she looked up, she saw that the imposter had vanished into vapor as she sat in the puddle of water with her kunai before her. As she struggled to get up, she felt a hand grab her arm as she steadied herself.

"Nanami! Are you all right? Can you walk?"

"I-I think so…" She muttered with a small nod as she looked up and saw that it was Kaze!

She had forgotten about the ninja's role in their mission or that he was part of it. She had been too focused on the man she called Shukuri that she forgot about him. Seemingly uncertain, Kaze had her sit back against the wall as he turned around. She heard bits of mumbling through her pounding head as she concluded that he was probably talking with someone, but she was too exhausted to see who it was before she tried to look around. However, the man she was there wasn't present much to her disappointment and worry. After what had seemed to be five minutes or so, she finally got to her feet as Kaze looked to her with worry. He finally said, "Heishi and the others have gone to help the other residents. I think you should return to the wagon."

Nanami shook her head, "I'm… I can keep going…"

Kaze looked to her in silence before he nodded, "All right. But, be careful and stay close."

Nanami nodded as she knew that he was trying to get that across to her since she was the one who lef the group despite Princess Corrin's words. Though she should be feeling ashamed for disobeying, she felt more saddened than ashamed as she continued through the empty streets behind the ninja as the sounds of clashing blade resonated in the air. It seemed as if he battle was drawing closer to her as she followed after him. Thankfully, the man didn't question her nor did he tell her of what he had witnessed.

* * *

As Mikoto drew closer to the front lines with Sakura, she finally saw the figure of a paladin in black armor on a black horse and another was a samurai in red armor. The two on either sides looked like they were about to clash with scary looking blades unsheathed even though Corrin had dealt the strange creature the last blow. Through the barrier she had placed around the healers and the most injured, she could hear the paladin shout, "This isn't over! We'll fight to the very last man!"

"You won't see Hoshido waver! We'll fight until there's no one left!" the samurai shouted back.

With Azura and Kamui next to her, Mikoto looked to them in disbelief, "Are they really still going to fight after we destroyed the real cause of this mess?"

Azura grimaced, "This is bad… Just as you said. Even with the real enemy defeated, those two are still at each other's throats."

"They're just mindlessly spouting out words now!" Mikoto grimaced, "Can't they think before they act?

Suddenly, Kamui shouted, "Ryoma! Xander! Please, you both have to listen to me! We've defeated the real enemy- you don't need to fight each other now!"

"Whoever retreats now admits defeat!" the blond man shouted, "Nohr will never lose to Hoshido."

"This war will continue until we take our last breath!" the other shouted back in equal hostility.

"You can't be serious!" Corrin said in horror as she landed before them in her human form.

Mikoto felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked back and saw that it was Natsuhiko. He pulled her back lightly as she nodded and took a step back before she asked, "Would you know what's going on, Natsuhiko? Even when I'm rying to put this lightly, but have they finally gone mad? I thought they wanted to stop the war?"

Natsuhiko shook his head, "I don't know. But, something doesn't feel right."

Mikoto nodded back in agreement as she saw the two already began to charge. She gasped as Corrin shouted to the deaf's ears. Quickly, she summoned up her barriers again and the two man stumbled in surprise as their blades hit the barrier. Just as they were about to step back in confusion, Mikoto felt Natsuhiko's hand pull her back steadily before a soft familiar melody reached their ears. This song… reminded her of the very same song she heard when Nanami first took her to the lake. She turned her head and saw the blue hair princess sing calmly amongst all the chaos. Kamui and Corrin also looked to her in surprise as Kamui muttered in confusion, "Huh? This song…"

Water appeared about her and floated in mid air. Seeing this, Mikoto looked to her in awe as she could feel the slight fear in her heart subside. Just as she thought, the melody really does heal them emotionally. She could already feel herself feeling more confident and at peace. Natsuhiko narrowed his eyes, "Interesting…"

"Is this… some kind of spell?"t

They looked back and saw the two step back slowly and looked about before the red samurai finally said, "It can't be… Azura?"

"Azura?" Kamui looked to her, "What are you-"

Mikoto noticed the two warriors lower their weapons. Taking this sign, she finally dropped her barrier around them.

"Ugh…" the paladin shook his head, "What is this feeling…"

"I feel… so relaxed…" the samurai said in bewilderment, "It's like I've lost the will to fight…"

Finally, Azura stopped her song as she struggles to catch her breath.

"Azura!" Kamui looked to her in alarm, "Are you all right?!"

Azura looked to him with a weary smile, "… I'm fine. You don't need to worry. My songs have a special power. It's just… It's really exhausting to use one of them."

"You stopped them with that power?" Corrin said with wide eyes of surprise.

"Yes." Azura nodded, "I wanted to avoid having to do that, but it just couldn't be helped."

She turned to the paladin and the samurai, "Ryoma, Xander… It wasn't Nohr or Hoshido who destroyed this town. It was done by the invisible forces that we just defeated. Now that they are gone, I will not allow any more senseless violence. I will sing my song as many times as necessary to restore peace. Do you still insist on fighting?"

Mikoto looked to her in surprise. She's never seen the quiet princess say words like these till now. It was quite an unexpected change to see her take a bit of leadership in her, though she should've known as she is a princess.

The samurai struggled to bring up his blade, but failed as he muttered in confusion, "This calming feeling… I can barely lift my sword…"

The paladin shook his head as he said slowly, "I have to clear my head… This battle… This war… Peri, tell everyone to fall back…"

The neon blue and pink hair girl nodded with a disappointed frown, "Aww… Yes, milord…"

As they left the center of the city, Corrin turned to Kamui, "I'm going after Xander, Kamui. Tell Ryoma to meet us at Bottomless Canyon at the day when the skies merge."

"Right. Good idea." Kamui nodded, "Don't forget to tell them about the situation with the espers. Whether they believe it or not, it's up to them."

"Wait! I'm coming with you too, Corrin." Camilla hurried to them, "Perhaps we can convince our brother together."

Corrin nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Camilla."

Mikoto watched the two sisters leave before she noticed that Sakura and Takumi had already gone to see the red samurai. She recalled Nanami telling her that she saw that the royal family consisted of six siblings. Two of which were the twin prince and princess. The other two being Takumi and Sakura. There should be another princess back in Hoshido, so maybe he's their brother, the next in line to their Kingdom's throne? As they continued talking with Kamui now joining in, he noticed Corrin and her sister returning, but without their other brother sadly.

"Mikoto."

She turned around and saw Natsuhiko looking to her, "We need to look for some of the parts."

She nodded, "Right."

Quickly, she followed him out of the group and into the streets. It hadn't been long before a voice called out to them, "Mikoto! Natsuhiko!"

They turned around and saw that it was the Nohrian princess hurrying to them on her wyvern. They stopped as the princess asked, "I heard from Corrin that you're looking for something? Let me help you. I've been to Cyrkensia many times in the past."

Natsuhiko looked to her in confusion, "But don't you have to see if the prince has the information?"

Camilla strained a smile, "My presence won't make their conversation any easier. I am of Nohrian royalty. Seeing me would worsen things of course. You recall my brother's and Prince Ryoma's behavior earlier during battle. Hearing that you're looking for some machine parts, I thought I might help out a little."

Mikoto smiled and nodded, but looked to Natsuhiko. The man slowly nodded as well, "All right then. But, what we're looking for is some rather small mechanical parts."

Camilla nodded, "Small mechanical parts?"

Natsuhiko nodded, "Since this world doesn't have the device or difficult parts, I'll have to make everything from scratch. If I can avoid needing to ask the blacksmith to make it, that would be a lot easier for the both of us."

Camilla thought for a bit, then nodded, "There should be a store on the outskirts of this city. I know they sell strange things such as wires and metal parts. The people buy them as small trinkets around the size of your finger. It's supposed to be functional trinkets, but would that do?"

Natsuhiko narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps. How much would they cost? Approximately."

Camilla frowned as she shook her head, "I don't know, but, if it's overpriced, I can help you pay for them. It's to help with your friend, right? Corrin told me everything."

Natsuhiko frowned, but sighed and nodded. Mikoto gave her a quick bow, "Thank you very much, Princess Camilla."

Camilla smiled, "It's all right. Consider it my payment for watching over my beloved siblings. I heard that he saved Azura from the guns before."

"Oh…" Natsuhiko raised a brow.

Mikoto smiled, "Lately, Ron has been acting rather selfless and active than back on the ship…"

"Really?" Camilla smiled, "Well, we can talk about that on the way. Kamui told me that we might have to leave on another ferry today."

"Again? To where this time?" Mikoto questioned out of curiosity and utter horror.

Camilla chuckled, "To Notre Sagesse. There's a sage that lives there called the Rainbow Sage. As unusual as the name sounds, it isn't that simple to see the man for a conversation. So far only four have made it up to him for strength since he has been there."

"Four?" Mikoto said in confusion as they began their walk.

Camilla nodded, "The first being the former king of Hoshido, King Sumeragi, then, there was our father, King Garon when he was younger, and another was Xander, our brother."

"Xander? As in the one we saw earlier?" Mikoto said impressed.

Camilla chuckled, "Yes."

"And the fourth?" Natsuhiko questioned.

"I don't know." Camilla shook her head, "The person was an unknown warrior."

"I wonder who it was, then." Mikoto said with a frown, "Prince Xander was rather strong when he tackled against my barrier. Of course, the other wasn't any different."

"I know." Camilla smiled, "It was impressive to see that you were able to top them both from clashing."

Natsuhiko frowned, "If they were to become allies, it would benefit the militia a great deal."

Camilla nodded, "Yes, it would, but it would be difficult to ask him to join us. At the very least, I've told him about your friends."

"Koharu!" Mikoto looked to her, "Is she all right?"

Camilla smiled, "Yes. It was fortunate we decided to keep her away from our father. At the moment, he doesn't even know that anything about her or that she's an esper. Of course, your other friend is still unknown to them as well."

Mikoto sighed in relief, "That's a relief. We were really worried about her since she always seem to get herself into trouble somehow, especially if she gets dragged into it."

Camilla grinned, "Oh, she was very curious about things when we last spoke. In fact, I was surprised whe she asked if she could see my Marzia one day. Isn't that right Marzia?"

As she petted the wyvern's shoulder, Mikoto scooted closer to Natsuhiko as she shivered, "I don't know if I should be surprised about that, but nothing seems to faze her."

"It would seem so. Oh! We're almost there!" Camilla grinned pointed to a small shop that seemed unharmed through the disaster.

A worker was brushing aside the debris as the other pushed the larger ones to the side. Already, Mikoto could already see the familiar looking wires and small objects from the shop window. It was small and there was other strange mechanisms as well. It looks to be what they were looking for. She looked to Natsuhiko, who looked through the window and nodded, "We can make use some of the parts from here. I'll just use what's left and add some parts to it."

"Really?" Mikoto smiled, "Then, we should be able to finish this."

Natsuhiko nodded with a smile, "Ah. Finally, we have someone here in our field. Let's have a look, then."

* * *

It was morning when Elise brought Elise and Arthur to the lake. The princess was barely trying not to trip over her own feet as she pulled the two along. Excitement couldn't suffice what she was feeling as she pulled the two retainers along with her.

"Come on!" She urged the two with a wide smile, "You have to meet him!"

"Of course, milady." Arthur nodded nervously.

Effie followed after the princess as quickly as she could knowing that her charge and her best friend was determined to have them meet with this man she saw out the window once. Elise was nervous when she decided to tell her retainers about the man. She knew of the reputation he has from her siblings' point of view, but she didn't think he was that and had begged the man to meet with her retainers. That way they can have more people to play with them. Of course, Senri objected to the idea right away, but, as she persuaded him more, he finally gave in! Obviously, she needed to let her retainers know as well, but she felt that it wasn't as easy when they also heard of his past with her siblings' retainers. However, things went smoothly as the two agreed to meet with him following the conditions that they won't try to harm him with weapons as the others had brought with them. Today was the day that they get to see him and she can't wait with all the games she had planned for the day. When they finally arrived, she found the man peeking out from behind the rocks while vines lay about the area. Elise gasped, "These vines. They weren't here before… Wait! It can't be that Leo was here earlier!"

Senri scowled, "Obviously."

Elise looked like she wanted to cry as she said, "S-Sorry…"

Hesitantly, Senri grimaced as he stammered, "H-Hey! You didn't tell him about me, right?"

Elise shook her head, "I didn't. But…"

Senri grumbled, "Then stop crying… He just already knew that I was here. Are those your retainers?"

Elise looked to him with a renewed smile and nodded, "Yeah! These are my retainers! Effie and Arthur!"

The two gave a curt bow as Senri muttered something quietly to himself before he slowly left the rocks, "I-I'm Senri."

Effie nodded, "So, we heard. Milday told us a lot about you yesterday. You don't seem as the rumors go about."

Senri frowned, "They were the ones who came after me with threats and weaons! I just wanted to be alone that time."

Elise looked between the three nervously as she felt the air began to change, "H-Hey! How about let's play a game! How about target shooting? Arthur and I throw some target and Senri and Effie shoots them with water and a lance!"

Senri sighed, "Didn't I just said that using my ability is tiring. How about rocks?"

Elise shrugged, "Okay! Effie, Arthur, do you want to play too?"

Effie nodded with a smile, "I have a spare javelin on me, milady."

Arthur grinned, "Target game sounds like a lot of fun! I'll accompany milady as she wants."

"Yay!" Elise smiled as she pulls out some disks, "Let's play!"

The day went by as usual with Senri losing to Effie and her retainer with a broken nose after the disk flew right back at him for some strange reason. Due to her persuasion, Senri reluctantly displayed his ability to them as he summoned water in his palm with bright lights surrounding him. Effie was taken aback slightly as Arthur and Elise watched in awe. Finally, when it was time for lunch, Elise had to return to the castle before her siblings would find her.

"Oh, wait…"

Senri grumbled as he set aside the fish and pulled out something from his black trench coat. He handed it over to the princess as she gasped with glee, "Yay! You made it! You made it!"

In her palm with a duck slightly large then the previous and another duckling. She grinned, "Now, Mary has a mommy and a sibling! Thank you, Senri!"

Senri jumped back as the princess tried to hug him, "Wah! D-Didn't I said to keep your distance?!"

"Oh…" Elise grumbled as she stepped back with a smile, "Can't I give you even one hug?"

Senri frowned hesitantly as he grumbled to himself. Finally, Elise sighed, "Fine. I'll bring macaroons tomorrow, then!"

Senri thought for a bit before he nodded, "All right… See you tomorrow, then."

As they left the lake, Arthur sighed with a wide grin, "Today was rather fun, milady."

"Yeah!" Elise grinned, "I wonder what we should play tomorrow?"

Effie nodded, "He doesn't seem as bad as the rumors says so."

"Yeah!" Elise smiled, "He really isn't like that, right?"

As Effie nodded with a small smile, she saw a familiar figure rush to them.

"Princess Elise!"

It was Odin! Elise waved with a big smile as she tried to hide the ducks behind her back, "Odin! What is it? Is my brother back?"

"Yes!" Odin Dark replied as he gave her a quick bow.

Elise jumped, "Great! I can't wait to see him!"

Elise turned to Effie and Arthur as she said, "Effie, can you put this in my room for me? It's where Mary is in."

Effie smiled and nodded, "Of course, milady."

After seeing the two leave, she ran back into the castle and through the halls hoping to see her brother, but, when she got there, she saw her brother speak with someone with a black robe, long black hair and a helmet that also covered one of his eyes. She quickly hid behind a corner as she saw that it was someone she really doesn't want to see at all. Iago, her father's tactician and retainer. She really hate the man as her father always agrees with most of his plans that were cruel and inhumane. Whatever they do was also hard to get past him too.

"You failed to kill the traitors as our king demands…" the gloomy man said as Elise held her breath.

She knew that he meant Kamui and Corrin as many have called them that as much as she points it out against them.

"I have no time for this now." Her brother said as he glared at him, "I need to report to Father."

As he walked past the tacitician without giving him another glance, Elise watched as her father's other retainer, Hans, walked over to the tacitican. The bald berserker was taller than the other and was much bigger with an axe on his back. Iago grumbled as he noted, "If I had to guess, I'd say that his encounter with the twins shook his faith. Would you agree, Hans?"

"That could be true of the other," Hans noted with a cruel smile, "But not Lord Xander. He's Nohrian to the bone. And he did turn down their plea to join…"

"And yet Princess Camilla joined in a heartbeat." Iago noted in disgust much to Elise's surprise, "It's disgusting how taken she is with Kamui and Corrin. If we weren't careful, we risk losing more of the royal children. It would be wise to keep a closer eye on that merry traitorous little army."

Elise frowned quietly as she muttered, "Did I hear that right? Camilla is with Kamui and Corrin? I knew they weren't really traitor…"

She smiled with a determined look on her as she said, "Time for me to act, too!"

"Also," Iago continued as Elise peeked out once more, "I heard that we have a little intruder with us taking residence by the lake. They seem to be of something extraordinary as well. See to it that they get captured. They maybe of use."

Hans grinned as he noted, "Right. It also seems that Lord Xander brought back a little maid for the remaining children too. Apparently, she seems to be a foreigner."

"Really?" Iago raised a brow, "This could become quite a scandal… We should get rid of her as well."

Elise covered her mouth as she tried to remain quiet. She knew who it was. Senri and Koharu! Quietly, she snuck away from the area and hurried back outside. She needs to find Odin and fast! Quickly, she found the mage about to make his way back to the castle interior from the garden and grabbed his arm, "Odin! Odin!"

The mage jumped and turned around with a smile as he saw her, "Lady Elise! What's the hurry? Has something endanger-"

"Tell my brothers that my father's retainer are going to hurt Koharu!" Elise exclaimed as the mage's eyes widen in bewilderment, "I overheard them saying that they're going to hurt her. They know she's not from Nohr!"

The mage had on an unusual look of seriousness and nodded, "Understood, milady! You just go back to your quarters as well before they find you too."

"Okay! Okay!" Elise nodded as she pushed his back, "Just hurry!"

When she saw the retainer hurry through the halls, she went the other way back to her quarters in hopes of finding Effie and Arthur before then.

Senri had just finished his usual meal of fishes when he heard the sound of hooves. He grimaced and jumped behind the rocks.

"Senri!"

He froze upon the voice and cautiously looked out from behind the rocks to see that it was Elise and her retainers. Did they want to play something with her horse now? He grumbled before he poked his head from behind the rocks. Elise let out a sigh of relief much to his confusion as she jumped off her horse and hurried over to him.

"You have to run!" Elise shouted much to his surprise, "Iago and Hans! Somehow, my father's retainers know you're here and they want your water powers! They're going to try and catch you! Hurry! We have to leave the castle!"

Senri groaned. He knew it was only a matter of time before this happens. He sighed, "I can just…"

"We know you go hide in the waters." Effie responded with a grimace, "But, unlike milady's siblings, his majesty's retainers aren't to be taken lightly, Senri. They'll stop at nothing at achieve their goals, even if it meant taking lives."

Senri grimaced, "Great. So, I have lunatics now too?"

Elise nodded, "You remember that I told you about my sister, Camilla, right? She decided to go join with my other siblings! I promise that they aren't bad, especially if my sister left to go with them."

"How would I know that?" Senri said with a grimace, "For all I know, she's your sister and just left your army. You do realize that this is all too weird, right?"

"I'm going with you too!" Elise said firmly, "I want to help Kamui and Corrin too! They aren't bad. I promise! And you have to get away from here before Iago and Hans finds you! Please! We got you a horse too!"

Senri grimaced as he saw the tall brown horse next to hers before he thought to himself hesitantly. Finally, after a minute, he nodded, "All right… But, if this all becomes a trap-"

"It won't!" Elise promised, "Even, if my brothers knew, I don't think they'd be able to take you along too."

Finally, Senri nodded with a sigh, "Fine. Just help me up. I've never riden a horse before, so don't expect me to know what to do."

Effie smiled, "I thought you'd say that. I'll be helping you."

"What?!" Senri was taken aback before he shook his head reluctantly, "Fine. It's not like I can ride it…"

Quickly, Arthur helped the man get on the horse as Elise jumped on hers.

"Wait, what about Arthur?" Senri questioned as Effie jumped onto the horse before Senri.

"I'll be fine." Arthur smiled, "You must be strong to defeat evil, of course!"

Senri groaned, but nodded. Quickly, the two was already off past the gates before Elise could tell them who he was and out onto the cold streets. Senri finally said, "So, what about your brothers? They're going to find out."

"They're going to join us soon too!" Elise said with a smile.

"Why?" Senri raised a brow, "I thought they follow what your father tells them?"

"Father has been acting stranger and he's getting scarier too." Elise replied sadly, "Don't worry. They're going to go with Kamui and Corrin soon. I mean, they're going to have to. My other friend is a girl who's a foreigner. Because father doesn't really like foreigners, my brothers have been hiding her in secret from him. But, right now, Iago also knows about her. I've told my brother's retainers and they're going to let them know. Her name is Koharu. She's really nice and is also friends with us too, even if Xander and Camilla rarely sees her."

"Koharu?!" Senri's eyes shot wide as he shouted.

Elise spun around, "You know her?"

"Of course I do!" Senri grimaced, "She's also an esper, like me!"

Elise's eyes widen, "What?"

Effie frowned, "Milady. If Lord Leo and Lord Xander knows this, they will take care of her safety. They've been watching over her for two months since she arrived now."

Elise looked anxious, but she nodded, "I'm sorry, Senri. I should've told you about her sooner…"

Senri was quiet as he realized how close he was to another of his team, but did he want to go back? They're going to be enemies after this was all over, right? But, if he doesn't that guy will come after him too.

* * *

As he saw his brother walking into the halls of the throne room, Leo walked alongside him, "Welcome back, brother. I wanted to speak with you about Father. He seems to have gotten worse…"

Not another word, Leo." Xander warned, "Father is just under the weather- that's all. You know how war can weigh on the body and spirit. Once we win, he'll recover. I believe in him. I will continue to believe in him. That's how I live my life."

"I understand what you're saying, but…" Leo frowned, "I don't know if you'll feel the same after you see this."

As they came to a stop and looked up, Leo saw their father standing as he looks up to the ceiling where the strange figure of a dragon was with his arms raised up to it. Xander frowned as he saw the unusual scene, "What's he-? Father?"

The man seemed to be laughing ominously as he didn't look to them, "The war… must continue. It must spread… Burn it all… Burn everything to the ground. Not even… ashes should remain."

Leo grimaced as he witnessed the site again. However, this was all new to his brother as Xander called out to him in confusion, "Father! What's wrong?!"

Suddenly, the man's face twisted as he scolded without seeing the two as he stares up to the ceiling, "Xander? Do not interrupt me! Ever! Listen and be silent! Destroy Hoshido… Destroy Nohr!"

"What?!"

"Both nations are completely useless to me…" the king smiled as if delirious, "The entire world should be… reduced to nothing but dust!"

"Father…" Xander muttered in disbelief at the sight before him.

As his father laughed, Leo frowned as he heard this. Quietly, the two left the throne room and back outside as he said, "Do you see what I mean now? It's like he's become a completely different person. Like… he's being controlled by something."

"You really think he's being controlled?" Xander raised a brow at the suggestion.

Leo nodded as he confessed, "Yes. When I saw Kamui and Corrin in Izumo, they said something that's stuck with me. They claimed that there is a hidden enemy we should be fighting… And that Father is being manipulated and controlled by that enemy. I dismissed his words as the lies of a traitor. But, after seeing Father, I can't stop wondering if he was telling the truth. Xander, I'm not certain we should be fighting the Hoshidan forces. Even if it means becoming enemies of Nohr…"

"Enough of this foolishness!" Xander snapped.

Leo looked to him as his brother continued, "Listen. We are noble princes of Nohr- loyal sons to King Garon. No matter what… We cannot betray Father or this kingdom. Remember that."

Leo nodded, "I apologize for my words, Brother."

Xander shook his head, "No need to apologize, so long as you understand. You and I must do all we can to protect Nohr. Corrin told me where and when to meet him. We need to be at the Bottomless Canyon on the day the skies change. We have until then to gather our most trusted soldiers."

"What are you planning to do, Xander?" Leo asked in confusion.

Xander frowned, "I plan on seeing what's really going on here. Father would never give out an order like this."

Suddenly, there was running footsteps as they saw Laslow hurry up to his charge with a grimace, "Prince Xander!"

"Laslow?" Xander raised a brow, "What is it?"

"Well…" Laslow quickly whispered to his charge.

Leo watched as his brother's eyes narrowed and nodded, "That's…"

Seeing the troubled look, Leo frowned, "What's wrong, brother?"

Xander turned to him, "Leo, I'm leaving the girl in your care. Iago have found out about her somehow."

"What?!" Leo grimaced, "How can that be?"

Xander shook his head, "I don't know. But he's planning to take care of her. We know what he means by that."

Leo scowled, "That little…"

"Leo…" Xander warned as his brother pursed his lips.

Xander shook his head, "We need to take her with us, then."

Leo frowned, "And that other person by the lake?"

Laslow grimaced, "Milord. Peri and I have searched the lake. The man is gone. We found signs of horses and a lot of footprints that weren't just his."

"What?!" Xander frowned, "Did you find his trail? If Iago knows about this…"

"Horses?" Leo thought for a bit before his eyes widened.

He quickly questioned the retainer, "Laslow… How did you find that our father's retainer planned this? Where's Odin? I had him watch over Elise since this morning while I was with father."

"Odin said that Princess Elise had told him about it." Laslow answered, "We believed it because it looks like she was in a panic after coming to see you. He's currently returning to check on her, Lord Leo."

"Elise?" Xander frowned, "But, I didn't see her… She must've heard him after I spoke with Iago. Of all times for her to be at. Where is she now?"

"Odin said for her to stay in her quarter away from Iago, milord." Laslow answered, "We was worried that he would find out she overheard."

Leo grimaced, "Elise… It can't be…"

Finally catching on, Xander hurried to the westwing of the castle as Leo followed behind quickly. As they did, they saw Odin run over to them in a panic, "M-milord!"

Leo grimaced, "Let me guess… She's gone."

As he said this, he watched his retainer's eyes widen. Leo frowned, "I told her not to go to the lake! Oh god… Elise… Where are you going?"

After some thoughts, Xander frowned, "What if… What if Iago spoke about Camilla?"

Leo's eyes widen, "That would sound much like him. If Elise overheard that, then…"

* * *

After seeing their brother off with his new companion by the name of Scarlett, they helped the remaining survivors get the help they needed before leaving after seeing that the people would be fine and have support. After gathering the group, the twins and their siblings led the group out of the capital till they came to a stop at a plain and called out Lilith as the sky turned to a shade of orange.

When he saw that everyone had gone to their individual duties or activities, Kamui had gone to check on Azura who had left to her spot by the lake. Though Corrin thought of coming along, she noticed that her brother was acting rather strange insisting that he go check in on her himself. Corrin frowned, but let him go as she decides to check in on her other siblings. As she went to see her Hoshidan brother, she noticed that he wasn't at the archery anymore and went about searching until she saw him with Mozu, the shy villager they recruited a month ago. The two seemed rather into Mozu's field of crops as Takumi even went onto using her speech. Corrin watched with interest at first as she saw how close the two was. Finally, she walked up to him as he went to the other patch of the field, "Hi, Takumi!"

The archer looked up to her in surprise, "C-C-Corrin! What are you doing here?"

"I can't be here to see you?" Corrin tilted her head in confusion.

"Th-That's not it!" Takumi blushed, "What is it?"

Corrin smiled, "Well, I was wondering how was Ron's training going about. I mean you're going to train with him today, right?"

Suddenly, Takumi frowned, "Training will be cancelled for a while now. Until he gets his eye sight fixed, at least…"

Corrin frowned, "So, we were right…"

Takumi grimaced, "It's… more than we thought, Sister."

He turned over to Mozu, "Mozu! I'm going to be gone for a bit!"

"Got it!" She waved back before seeing that she was with Corrin and her eyes widen a bit.

Quickly, she went back to work as they left to the barracks' side. Once there, Corrin frowned, "How bad is it, Takumi?"

Takumi shook his head with a grimace, "Sister. Ron has been losing his eye sight for who knows how long now. I've seen it. Under his glasses is two different color eyes."

"What?" Corrin frowned, "But, how does that factor into-"

"One of them is a false eye." Takumi clarified as Corrin clamed her mouth, "It explains everything now. He's not getting names wrong on purpose, Corrin. He just can't see us clearly."

"So, that's it." Corrin gritted her teeth, "But, if it's like this, how is Natsuhiko going to solve this? He's trying to make something, right?"

Takumi nodded, "I'm going to see him with Ron within a weeks time. He still needs training to be able to use the bow and arrows, but he needs to be in his best condition if he's going to succeed. Training him handicap isn't going to help for long. Not to mention, it'll be difficult for him to use a weapon with only one eye. Not to mention, his eyesight is still getting worse."

Corrin grimaced, "But, Nanami and Heishi doesn't know that. How come Natsuhiko-?"

"Apparently, Natsuhiko was the one who made him the eye." Takumi frowned, "Ron is working under him as payment for it and, according to him, the cost and parts weren't cheap."

"That's why…" Corrin frowned, "But, did they find what they were looking for in Cyrkensia?"

"I don't know…" Takumi shook his head, "But, he said that he's going to take the small machine of the false eye and use it to complete the rest."

"A simple glasses won't work like this, huh?" Corrin grimaced, "His eye sight isn't just getting worse. It already is in a bad condition from the start. This is bad. We've always had him on the battlefield too. He can't fight in this condition. But, what about the other eye?"

Takumi shook his head again, "I don't know. Right now, Sakura is going to test his eye sight, but, if we're going to treat him, we might need a specialist. Natsuhiko isn't that, obviously."

"Great…" Corrin grimaced, "Does Kamui knows?"

Takumi sighed, "Not yet. I only just found out after Natsuhiko came to get him. I followed them and that's when they told me everything. As usual, it doesn't sound like Ron cares about his situation at all."

Corrin frowned, "Now that Ron also works with us, we should try paying for the parts that will be needed for his eye, then."

"There's no need." Takumi answered, "Princess Camilla already payed for it, he said."

"Camilla?" Corrin's eyes widen as she strained a small smile, "I see."

Takumi nodded, "Right now, we can only wait until he finishes the eye. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong or Ron is stuck with one eye."

Corrin thought for a bit before she nodded, "Tell Sakura to keep this from Nanami and the others. If Ron is not willing to tell them about it, then we shouldn't speak about it in front of them. For now, we'll watch over Ron. He's saved us before, it only makes sense for us to watch his back more too now that he's at a disadvantage."

Takumi replied, "All right."

"Is having only one eye making it any more difficult for him and his daily routine?"

Takumi sighed, "I don't know. I'm not his mother."

"Then, we're just going to have to see from a distance." Corrin frowned.

* * *

Nanami had gone from the clinic where Sakura was checking on Ron's minor injury in the head to the fruit trees where she had picked fruits for Ron once. She wanted to be alone. Not be around anyone or to be close with them. She feared that, if she continues, she would end up giving herself away and have to search for a new place in this new world. However, as she sat down, she noticed the ripe peaches and picked one off before she ate it. It wasn't dinner yet, but she was hungry and there's only so much food that can go around before they end up to the port they were looking for. Not wanting to diminish their provisions, she ate the peach. It was until she had taken another bite of it that she felt something was off and hurried behind a bush. She knew how to keep hidden and was great at it. She waited silently until a man walked up with a frown, "My apologies for sneaking up on you, Nanami. It's just me."

Her eyes widen as she saw that it was Kaze. The ninja was looking to her direction as she realized that he had been following her for a while now. Quietly, she came out of her hiding place as she asked, "What do you want? If it's about what happened at Cyrkensia…"

Kaze looked to her before he shook his head, "No. I've nothing to say about that time, Nanami. Just that I have something that perhaps you might want to hear."

Nanami tilted her head as he took a peach and sat down by the tree. Hesitant and reluctant, Nanami also sat on the otherside of the tree as she took out her partially eaten peach. After a while, Kaze finally spoke, "Have you heard about what had happened when Lady Corrin and Lord Kamui were younger?"

Only one event came to mind as she said, "When they were kidnapped? Princess Azura told me about it."

Kaze nodded, "That day, the former King Sumeragi was asked to arrive in Cheve for a peace treaty with King Garon of Nohr. For some reason, King Garon said that he would only follow through with the treaty if Princess Corrin and her brother was present. For precautionary measures, my brother and I was came with them. We all found it rather suspicious and stayed on guard as we had all traveled to Cheve that day. But, when we were there, I noticed that Nohrian forces were also in the city."

With a pause, Kaze finally continued, "The same forces that would later kill Sumeragi and take them away."

Nanami looked to him in confusion, "Then…"

Kaze shook his head, "I was young and didn't know what their presence at that time meant, so I said nothing."

Nanami frowned, "Why didn't you ask?"

"I wonder why I hadn't as well." Kaze frowned, "If I had, then we would've avoided the kidnap and the assassination. Our family was descended from a long line of ninjas that also served the Hoshidan royalty for a long period of time. Just as I've served under the royal family for a years, my brother have been serving as a retainer under Lord Ryoma for years now. Had I said something that day, I would've saved Princess Corrin and Prince Kamui from the suffering I've caused them and their birth family. There's no way I could ever heal the scar from those days."

Nanami was quiet before she finally spoke, "I don't think so. It seems like an honest mistake and what makes it matter now is that I heard you were the one who saved them with Rinkah. You were able to correct your mistake. That's what I think. It's not from what Princess Corrin and Prince Kamui thinks of this, but, to me, I think, if you tell them what you told me… they'd forgive you too."

Kaze raised a brow as he asked, "What about you?"

Nanami paused as she looks down to her half-eaten peach. So, this was what it was about. Just as she thought. She shook her head, "I can never fix the damage I've done. Even if I were to ask for forgiveness, they'd never forgive me for what I did to them."

"That man?" Kaze frowned as she nodded, "If that was true, he'd never be there to save you today from his imposter."

Her eyes widen as she looked to him, "That man?"

Kaze nodded with a smile, "Yes. When my shuriken had no affect on the soldier, he summoned up a wave of water and washed away the disguise. If he weren't there, I'd have hard time with the shell."

Nanami frowned, "He's in Cyrkensia?"

Kaze frowned, "Yes, but I saw him leave with Prince Ryoma later on."

"I see…" Nanami frowned, "He probably still wants his revenge on me, though… Probably with his own hands."

Kaze narrowed his eyes, "Do you truly believe that? You keep saying things like this whenever I see you. You even keep your distance from us. Nanami, is this something that you really can't correct? Even with help?"

Nanami shook her head, "No matter what I do, it'll never fill in the gap I dug out."

After some silence, Kaze asked, "Does this… involve with your abilities?"

Nanami remained quiet as she hesitated, "…What if I said it does… It doesn't matter now. No matter how long it's been I doubt he'd be willing to forgive me for it. It'd be impossible after all."

She finished her fruit and got up, "I have to help Felicia with the chores now. Excuse me."

She gave a small bow and quickly left the area leaving Kaze to finish his own fruit and thoughts. It wasn't long till after that Azura and Kamui had walked by him that he looked up, "P-Prince Kamui! Princess Azura?"

"Oh, Kaze!" Kamui grimaced, "Sorry! We were talking for a bit and didn't see you. Is something the matter? It looks as if you had some company just now."

Kaze looked and saw the nearly hidden peach pit the girl had probably tired to bury. Kaze strained a small smile, "I was just talking with Nanami just now, milord."

Kamui's eyes narrowed as he grimaced, "That's right… I heard what happened today from Saizo. I hadn't tried to speak with her though."

Kaze nodded, "I've tried to help her, but it seems that her scars run deeper than I had initially thought."

Kamui's eyes widened before he nodded, "Is that so… This would be difficult, then…"

"Perhaps it's something that has to do when she was younger…" Azura frowned, "I'm worried that this wound will come to take her in the end…"

Kaze frowned, "Do you know what's been troubling her, Lady Azura?"

Azura frowned, "I only know that she had a difficult past when she was younger, but I promised that I wouldn't confide her secrets to another person."

Kamui shook her head, "It's already good that she's willing to confide her past with someone else, Azura. You don't have to break your promise to her. But, this is bad. Today was close to a miracle, but, the next time this happens, what if nobody was there? She'll be in deep trouble."

Kaze nodded as he recalled the incident. He had been helping Heishi and their new recruit with the rubble blocking the entrance of a store when he noticed that Nanami was missing. When he was done, he had asked them where she was before realizing that they didn't know where the child had been either. Trying not to make a big scene, he told them that he'll look for her right away and left before seeing that the child had gone through an alley. He called out to her, but she didn't respond as Nanami ran in a hurry. Kaze frowned and dashed after her only to realize how fast the child was. It was little wonder how his brother and Kagero was unable to catch the child, then. When he came to a street, he saw her run after a man in the familiar clothing that Nijou had worn the first day the queen had found him, but he had blue hair that was tied into a ponytail. Just as he saw her turn the corner behind the large rubble, he saw a hand grab her neck and pull her in. Instantly, he dashed after them with shurikens in hand. Once he made it to the rubble, he saw the man clearly now as he strangled the girl's neck shouting out words of blames and anger. He called out to her and threw his weapon at the man's side only for it to bounce of. The result had taken him aback before he noticed another figure behind a building. His eyes widen as he saw the similarity of the two before the newcomer shot out what maybe gallons of water at the imposter revealing to them who the person really was. Those transparent soldiers. Before he could pull out his weapon, he heard the child shout how he wasn't this Shukuri person and noticed Nanami reach for her sleeve and dropped a kunai out from it as she finally regain her will to fight back. The weapon fell before she caught it with her feet and kicked it up. He watched as the girl timed before she finally gave it a kick stabbing the weapon deep into the guts. He was impressed as he saw the enemy immediately let her go and quickly rushed over to help her up, but, when he looked back up, the man was gone and his brother was rushing over to him.

He knew after hearing those words spouting out from the imposter's mouth that something must've happened in the past. Whatever it was, it was enough for a girl to give up her own life willingly and seeing that had him shocked beyond belief this morning. It was definitely not how he believed a sixteen year old girl should behave regardless if she was a ninja or not. Kaze frowned and bowed, "Milord, I still wish to keep an eye on the child, if possible."

Kamui's eyes widen as he smiled, "Really? Thank you, Kaze. I'll continue watching over her from a distance too, so let me know if you feel that there's any change to her behavior from your side."

The ninja bowed and quickly vanished before them. Kamui sighed before he grimaced, "Sorry, Azura… I didn't think now would be an appropriate time to tell them…"

Azura nodded, "It's fine, Kamui. We're in the middle of a war, after all, and now personal matters have also gotten complicated. Just let me know what I can do to help."

Kamui smiled, "Thank you, Azura."

* * *

According to the clock on the wall, it was nighttime when Koharu arrived at the small room. Like the tower, it had a bed and a chest with the window right above the bed frame. After she had arrived into the grand looking castle, Koharu was taken to the stables where a healer was brought to her by Laslow. After that, Koharu and the two had a great time talking about the things she's seen and what she thought of Nohr as far. She had a great time chatting with the people till Odin came running in and took Laslow out for a bit. When they finished, Odin returned saying that Laslow had to go on a quick errand. She didn't know what it was about, but she noticed the sweat dripping off of the mage's face and offered him her handkerchief. The mage seemed rather embarrassed, but thanked her. She then asked them about magic and how she had never seen any of it till now. The healer and the mage seemed thrilled as they began speaking of the matter. Odin was rather hard to understand, but she was able to get that his mother was a talented healer and he became a mage hoping to be just as talented in magic as she was in healing. They talked for a bit before Odin seemed to have realized that he had forgotten something and rushed back out. The healer came from a temple that had been destroyed due to low funds, but the crown prince scouted her out due to her immense belief of helping those who are suffering and her talent in the arts of healing. Despite her young appearance, Koharu had been shocked to hear that she was already wedded with two children in the capital training to be paladins much like the father and the prince who scouted the couple. She had felt that they were getting along very well when she heard the door open and saw Xander walking in with his younger brother. As Xander said some words to the healer, Leo said to her, "Koharu, we'll take you to your temporary room tonight. Rest well there. Tomorrow we're going to leave as early as we can."

Koharu looked up to him in confusion before she noticed the strange look on his face, "Okay. D-Did something happen?"

Leo strained a frown as he answered, "Something like that… whatever it is, you're not safe to stay here for long. We're going to take you to a hiding place in the castle."

Koharu gripped her hands together, but nodded, "All right."

Leo nodded with a small smile of gratitude.

Now here she was in a small room hidden just beneath the stairs to the east wing on the large castle. Leo whispered quietly, "Whatever happens don't leave this room till my retainers come to get you and keep away from the window. If someone sees you from outside, it'll be a big problem. If something happens, just shout. Our rooms aren't that far away."

Koharu nodded, "I understand. Thank you, Prince Leo, for doing all of this."

Leo just smiled and nodded before he closed the hidden trapdoor shut. She looked around before setting her bag on the chest. She pulled out her night gown and changed into it before crawling into the bed. Strange enough, the rooms seemed to be well-kept without a speck of dust. It wasn't much like the hidden rooms she read of in her books back home, but she was thankful that it wasn't true. After seeing all of this, she buried herself in her blanket before fatigue finally took over her and she dozed off.

Just outside, Leo made certain that the door was hidden before he noticed Odin rushed up to him with a smile, "Prince Leo, I've returned with the clue we need to confirm Princess Elise's-"

From behind Niles quickly covered his co-worker's mouth before handing to the prince a wooden figuring that resembles much like a duck. In fact, it was a duck and a well-crafted one. He looked to Niles who nodded, "It was on the ground as soon as we took a step in, milord. I promise that I didn't try to go through anything strange."

Leo brushed aside his humor as he frowned, "So, she had seen him. Of course she became friends with him too. I should've known when she first talked about the lake. But, I wonder why Xander won't tell me anything about it."

"Because that's where Former queen Arete spent her time, Leo."

He turned and saw his brother looking to him as he jumped, "Brother… You said Queen Arete? I haven't heard that name in a long time…"

Xander nodded, "I'm not surprised. She wasn't well-liked by many in the castle, after all. After she passed, Father had rarely left the castle anymore and he grew stricter by the day. Even now, I think the death of the former queens still pain him internally."

Leo frowned, "So that's why. I've already hidden all traces of the person ever being here. They'll have some trouble going about now, but I doubt that'd throw them off."

Xander nodded, "Good. I went and gathered the soldiers. We leave tomorrow morning before anyone notice that we're gone."

Leo nodded with a strained smile, "Got it. I'll pack everything before then. Also, I heard that Father has sent some soldiers out to Port Dia for tomorrow morning. I've no idea why he'd suddenly decide to do this. We should be careful not to run into them. Xander, would you know what Father might be thinking?"

Xander frowned, "If Father is being controlled by someone, then let's assume that the enemy is up to no good. We have to hurry and stop all this before the damage can't be reversed."

* * *

Just before he left for his rooms, Kamui appeared before Ron's quarters and knocked on the wooden door, "Ron, are you there?"

There was silence as Kamui knocked again. Finally, the door opened to an alarming sight. Ron yawned as he looked to him, "Hm… Oh, Takumi?"

Kamui shook his head, "It's me Kamui. Ron, your eye…"

His glasses was gone and, instead, Ron stood before him with light gray right eye and bandages wrapped around the other. The man looked to him, "Yeah. I'll be like this for a week at least."

Kamui nodded, "I heard. Takumi told me. How are you feeling right now, though?"

Ron frowned and scratched the back of his head, "Nothing unusual at least."

Kamui smiled, "That's good to hear. Also, I wanted to ask if you know anything about Nanami?"

Ron raised a brow, "Nanami?"

Kamui nodded, "Yeah. I recall that she's in your team."

Ron shrugged, "Sure. What about her?"

"Well…" Kamui quickly gave Ron a quick review of what had happened before and as he did he noticed the man's mood seem to darken despite the nonchalant appearance.

When he was done, Kamui asked, "I just wanted to know if you know anything that had led her to this? I just don't want this to happen again when none of us are around. It's not something I can ask her directly."

Ron shrugged, "I never heard about that before."

"Really?" Kamui raised a brow, "I-I see… Thank you for listening though."

"However…"

Kamui looked to him as he noticed the dark smile lighten slightly, "This isn't the first time this happened."

"What?" Kamui's eyes widen, "It happened before then?"

"You can say that…" Ron smiled as he folded his arms, "There was one time when something happened to us. Call it a little prank. But, I did see that she had given up before then."

"A little prank?" Kamui raised a brow.

Ron nodded, "You should go ask one of the espers about it. They should be able to tell you more about it. I was just a tagalong afterall."

Kamui looked to him in confusion, but nodded and with smile, "All right. Thank you for telling me, Ron, and sorry for waking you up."

Ron just waved in silence as he watched Kamui leave the entrance. Kamui frowned as he recalled the words. Normally, he would've let the scenario go and tell the girl to be more careful, but the call was too close this time and her behavior doesn't seem to be well either. Quiet is one thing, but giving up on life is another. As he heard this, he can't help, but think of the worse as he hurried to look for someone he could trust not to leak out the information. That's when a person came to his mind. He hurried down the steps and through the halls till he came upon one of the doors. He believed that the person would be here. Unlike Ron, he should probably be up right now. Carefully, he knocked on the door, "Itsuki? Are you up?"

The door opened revealing the man up and with a piece of paper in hand. He looked to him in surprise, "Oh… Prince Kamui… Is something the matter?"

Kamui strained a smile, "Well, there's something I want to talk about…"

"Something you want to talk about?" Itsuki raised a brow but nodded, "Well, if it's going to be long, then come in."

Kamui thanked the esper as he walked into the Hoshidan style room similar to Kaze's as he took a seat around a small table with a ink brush on it. Itsuki sat on the other end as he smiled, "So, what is the problem?"

"Well… It's about Nanami." Kamui frowned, "Itsuki, I know you're friends with Nanami, right? Have long have you known her."

Itsuki raised brow, "Since she arrived on the ship, why? Did something happen?"

Kamui grimaced, "Well… I don't know if this is known or not, but please don't tell anyone else about this…"

Itsuki frowned before he sighed and shrugged, "Fine."

Kamui smiled, "Thank, Itsuki. This thing is…"

He retold what he said to Ron. However, unlike the previous, Itsuki's face only scrunched up a bit before he finally sighed as Kamui finished.

"Prince Kamui, this…"

Kamui frowned, "I know this isn't my place to go into her matters, but behaviors like this is unusual for a girl her age and I'm worried something worse will happen later on. I'd have given her a warning but let her off, but how she always keep her distances."

Istuki nodded before he put an elbow on the table, "Prince Kamui, have any one told you about us espers and our past?"

Kamui shook his head, "We know nothing about any of your pasts, but Heishi's. We were also warned by that everyone else have their own difficulties too."

Itsuki nodded, "That's pretty much it. Unlike Miss and her princes, not everyone have good experiences with their abilities. Some of us even suffers just by having these abilities. I don't know what Nanami's problem is and I agree that it's not a good sign, but I should warn you right now. Even though I don't know about everybody's past, you should be wary of who's past you should look into if it's about us with abilities. Heishi's troubles are his own just as everyone else's are. We've already witnessed that one of our own comrades have received even worse when she came to forget even her own name due to discrimination."

As he said this, Kamui thought carefully before he frowned, "Are you talking about this girl called Koharu?"

Itsuki nodded with a sigh, "When she first arrived, "We were already on edge because she already had something only we receive after we get on the ship. She was different, but what's more important to what I'm saying is that when we asked the girl about her name she only gave us her first name."

Kamui raised a brow, "That's strange? How?"

Itsuki shook his head, "Surely, you must've noticed by now, but, in our world, it's normal and required strongly that we all have a last name to tell what family we're from. It also tells our identity more than just a first name that's been used repeatedly by others. But, when we asked for hers, she said she doesn't remember since nobody has called her by name for a long long time, Kamui. That's one of the extent I've heard to a person with abilities."

"That's horrible." Kamui grimaced.

Itsuki sighed, "Yes. So, this is why we hardly ever talk about our past. It was to respect others boundaries. I don't know what happened between our Nanami and our other comrade, but I do know that they are on better terms before we came here from my perspective and I'm afraid that I might have to bear some responsibilities for that little 'Prank' Ron was talking about. Honestly, I was hoping they'd forget everything, but oh well."

Kamui nodded, "I understand why none of you question for each other's pasts, but, if it's all right, what was this prank that you pulled on your friends, Itsuki? I'm just curious."

Itsuki grinned mischeviously, "Yeah. Well, you know how Heishi's ability communicates with everyone around us, right? We may have tested something out and put our abilities together causing my ability to affect everyone around us and, since we were on the ship, I meant everyone on the ship."

Kamui frowned, "Oh god. So, that's what happened? And you was one of the two who initiated it?"

Kamui sighed with a strained smile, "Well, knowing who you are, I trust that you won't try doing that with our soldiers here, right?"

Itsuki shrugged, "I doubt anyone else would let me off lightly aside from you, so no."

"Good. Also, thank you for telling me about all this." Kamui said.

Itsuki only sighed and shrugged, "Right. See ya later, then."

Kamui left the room as he headed down the halls. As he pieced together the information he received. However, no matter what he did, the pieces still hang loose before him, but he wondered if the past is the key to all of their trouble with the real enemies? But, what could it be? Also, he have to make sure that none of their allies of another world takes the cost of their road. He muttered with a grimace, "There's been more than enough death to stop them. I can't let the others fall too…"

Mother. She had been able to hold the peace for years even when that meant putting up a barrier to forcefully rid the enemies of hate and anger. If she had been here, what would she have done? He knew that if something wasn't done, their new friends would be the first to fall before any of them, but what? Should he really try consulting with a child who doesn't want to speak?

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! Sorry if this chapter sounded a bit depressed and sadder than the previous. It wasn't my intentions, but I was feeling that way when I wrote this chapter. Just some problems in my life that I find hard to talk about. You all must've felt that once or twice before too. It'll get over eventually. I just need some time not to overthink things. Writing this helps keep my mind elsewhere and makes me feel a little happier. I try to figure out what the characters are feeling too, but sometimes I end up finding that it's not going with what the character originally is created to be, but I try. I'm thinking of trying the other stories for now. However, it's not official, so I might just continue on this. Well, I'll put a title to this and post it. Also, if you want to see our puppy, we've made a Instagram account for him! My brother made it and it's called Cielthedoggo (Yes, my little brother literally calls him that after seeing Undertale a couple years ago.)! Got to say, having a dog helps sometimes, but not when your parents aren't in the mood to spoil him… See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Directions

Directions

It was the next day when Azura pulled Kamui out of bed successfully this time. However, doing so seemed to have startled the life out of Felicia as she went onto thinking of the only conclusion a woman would be in her master's room. Thankfully, Kamui and Azura was able to clear things out for her, but surprised their siblings when they said that they were engaged. Obviously, Takumi had little to think about the sense around it all, but it seems their sisters were thrilled and gave their blessing even when the only man remained confused.

Though they intended for it to be a secret, the rumor began as they hurried to the port. Corrin was finally smiling as she knew that they were going to make it there on time with hours to spare, though she partially felt sorry for making the others follow their schedule this day. It wasn't until they reached center of the town that Corrin noted, "So… This is the port town of Dia?"

"Yes." Azura nodded, "We need to find a ferry that will take us to Notre Sagesse…"

Her voice trailed as they noticed a familiar armor soldier in the distance. The man turned around as shouted, "There you are, Prince Kamui! Princess Corrin! We've finally tracked you down!"

Suddenly, soldiers came pouring in from the sides surrounding all ends. Takumi readied his bow as he grimaced, "Damn… Nohrian troops!"

"Hello, Kamui, Corrin. It's been a long time…"

They looked up and saw a calvary man in black armor and gray-silver color hair that stuck up as if it was applied with hair gel. Kamui raised a brow, "A long time…? What are you talking about?"

"King Garon has ordered your deaths." The man continued without a response, "Now that we've found you, we cannot allow you to leave here alive."

The man frowned, "It's tragic really… It's been so many years since I've seen you two, and when I finally meet you again… Well, no one should have to kill their best friends."

"Best friend?" Kamui frowned, "Wait, are you talking about… me and you?"

"Of course! Who else would I…" The man paused before he narrowed his eyes, "Do you not consider me your best friend?"

"I…" Kamui frowned, "don't know who you are. Corrin, what about you?"

Corrin grimaced as she thought long and hard before she shook her head in confusion, "I don't know…"

"You don't even remember me?!" the man shouted in anger before he sat back with a sigh, "I… I suppose that's for the best. Memories of our childhood will only make doing what must be done more difficult. Draw you sword, Kamui! Corrin! I want to see with my own eyes just how powerful you are, traitors!"

As soon as he drew out his blade, there was sounds of hooves from behind as Corrin turned around and gasped, "Could that be… Elise?!"

Kamui trned around and saw the blonde pigtail princess in shock.

"Whew…" The princess looked up from her map before she gasped, "Oh! There you are! I've finally caught up with you!"

"E-Elise?!" Kamui stuttered at the sight of the princess.

"What are you doing here?!" Camilla scolded with a look of horror.

Elise saw her sister and smiled as she jumped a bit, "Camilla! Yay! I was sure I'd find you with Kamui and Corrin. I've come to join you on your adventure!"

Mikoto looked to Gunter who was grimacing as she asked, "Who is she, Gunter? Is she another sibling?"

The retainer nodded, "Correct. That is the third princess of Nohr, Princess Elise. With my lieges current status in Nohr, I'd assume that would make her now the second princess."

"A child?" Natsuhiko frowned.

"Don't let her demeanor fool you." Gunter warned, "Though she may act like a child, in truth, she's an adult much like Princess Sakura. In fact, they are around the same age. All children of Nohr's royal family are around the same age as those of the royal family in Hoshido, in fact."

"J-join us?" Corrin stammered in disbelief, "I'm glad to hear that, Elise, and I'm sure Kamui does too, but…"

"How did you get Xander and Leo to let you leave?" Kamui finished with a frown.

"Oh, that was easy." Elise smiled, "I didn't tell them!"

"W-What did she just say?" Mikoto heard Nanami said with wide eyes.

"What?!" Kamui shouted in shock.

"No, Elise," Camilla flew before her calmly with a disapproving frown, "I won't allow it. This is an incredibly dangerous war zone. I failed my mission, so I had no choice but to flee. You still have a place to call home. Go back while you can."

"No!" Elise pouted, "I won't go! I'm going to fight with you! I want to help!"

"Elise…" Camilla frowned as she knew that it would be impossible to force her younger sister to return to the castle.

Finally, she sighed and nodded, "Okay, I can see that I won't be able to convince you. I'll let our siblings make this decision."

Kamui nodded, "Elise… Coming with us means you'll constantly face danger. And… it's possible that we will end up fighting Xander and Leo at some point. Knowing that, are you sure you still want to come with us?"

"Of course." Elise nodded, "I made up my mind before I even set out to find you. I had this feeling that you would need me to come and help you. Everyone in the castle was calling the three of you evil traitors… But, I don't believe that you or Camilla are capable of being evil. I trust both of you. I trust that your reasons are good ones. You're my family."

"Elise…" Corrin noted before turning to her twin, "Kamui, I say that we bring her along."

Kamui nodded, "I agree. Okay. I'll happily welcome you. Thank you for coming after me even though I ran away from you…"

"Yes." Corrin smiled, "Thank you, Elise. Let's fight together. We promise we'll protect you, right, Kamui?"

As Kamui nodded, "Elise smiled, "Yay! Thank you, Kamui! Corrin!"

She jumped off her horse and rushed over to them, "Ready for an adventure! I am!"

She jumped into Corrin's arms as she grinned, "Yay! I'm so happy!"

Mikoto couldn't find it easy to believe the girl was around Sakura's age as she struggled to embrace both of her siblings at once. Then, a foreign looking man in outrageous red and blue clothing and armor rushed up next to Elise as a pink armored woman came up from behind on the horse.

"Lady Elise! There you are." The man grinned, "We finally caught up with you!"

"I'm so glad you're all right." The woman sighed in relief, "I was worried sick when I found out you vanished before us…"

"Aww. I'm sorry about that!" Elise said nervously with a small smile, "Please accept my apologies, both of you."

"Elise…" Corrin questioned, "Who are these people?"

"Oh!" She smiled and replied, "These are my retainers. They'll be joining us as well. I forgot this is probably your first time meeting them."

She points over to the flamboyant looking man, "The tall guy is Arthur. He's really unlucky, but he's got a good heart."

Not even wondering about the comment, the blond hair man look to Corrin and her brother with a respectful bow, "Arthur, at your service! Happy to meet you, Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin."

There was a groan as Nanami's eyes widen, "Ichinose…"

"What?!" Heishi looked up to see the pale young man hanging onto the edge of his saddle as he slowly began to tip over.

"Woah!" Arthur quickly caught the esper as he nearly hit the cold floor.

"Oh no! Senri!" Elise gasped as she rushed over, "Are you all right?"

The esper grumbled, "Ugh… So dizzy…"

"My apologies." Arthur said with a frown and explained to them, "We meant to arrive sooner, but we lost our map right after setting out. And then we lost our back up map. And then our emergency map."

"That's three maps in total!" Sorata exclaimed nervously, "It must be really inconvenient with your luck, huh?"

The man laughed as he three the esper onto his shoulder and pounded his chest with the other hand, "Hah! No worries! Luck is not required in the face of injustice and evil!"

"Hey, now that sounds cool!" Heishi grinned much to their exasperation.

Still, Elise grabbed the woman's arm after she had mounted off her horse and dragged her over to them, "And this is Effie. She's really strong and kind, and she's my best friend."

The woman bowed, "Nice to meet you, Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin. Please let me know how I can help. I'll crush our enemies with my bare hands if I have to!"

Kamui struggled a smile as he saw her ready her spear, "Th-That's great to hear. We're happy to have you both. And you too, Elise."

"Yay!" The little princess jumped on her toes, "Everything is going well!"

Corrin nodded and looked back to the port, "Let's work together and make our way to the port."

"We've got to get to Notre Sagesse as soon as possible." Kamui reminded them, "There isn't much time left before the skies change… Now… what was their leader saying about being our best friend? I don't remember him at all."

"But, he said that you were best friends." Heishi said with a frown, "Maybe… what if you were friends a long time ago? Something could've happened."

Kamui grimaced, "If that's true, then it's even more vital that I recall it as soon as possible."

Corrin nodded, "I'll help. He said that three of us were friends."

Kamui nodded and looked back to Arthur, "Arthur, take him to my maid in the back of the line. Felicia can help him."

"Right away!" The man bowed before rushing through the lines with Senri dangling from his shoulder.

Kamui turned to Heishi, "You and Mikoto take your friends to the back with Arthur. We'll lead the front lines."

"Yes, sir!" Heishi grinned turned to Nanami, "Let's go, Nanami!"

Before she could respond, the girl was dragged off by him.

Seeing this, Kamui nodded, "Elise, I'll need your help and, Effie, we only want to knock out the enemies. Our goal is to stop the general. Notify the nearby homes to lock up and take shelter. We must not drag the bystanders into the fray."

"Got it!" Elise grinned.

"Understood!" The retainer bowed.

* * *

The first thing Nanami did when they reached behind the battlefield was check on the new esper. She made her way through the warriors before she found him with Arthur and Felicia. Quietly, she snuck a peak at the three from afar. Senri looked awfully pale which was easy for her to understand. As she looked back to the battle, she noticed Mikoto's barrier appear on several areas of the battle field. If only she could help them stop the fighting, but could hurting others really help stop a war. Her power could only bring about pain, not peace. The image of the field of dry grass came to her thoughts. She grabbed a hold of her senses again as she saw that Gunter and the others are nearing the boat the general is fighting on. She then noticed a strange feeling… like she's being watched. She frowned and made her way between a crate and a barrel lying next to a building. That was till she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked back and saw the familiar sunglasses. Muroboshi. The man didn't have his usual smile and pulled her back, "I wouldn't do that just so you know. This is a battle field, not hide and seek."

She was brought back to the others as she struggled to break free. She then saw Heishi and Itsuki run up to her.

"Nanami!" Heishi frowned as he saw her, "Where were you? The battlefield is dangerous, you know."

Itsuki sighed, "At least, she's safe."

"Everyone is with Mikoto. Come on!" Heishi said and pulled her along in her confusion.

It wasn't long before she saw her friend holding up a barrier in the battle with Nijou by her side. When she entered the barrier, Mikoto saw her and smiled, "Nanami! I was wondering where you were. Are you all right?"

Nanami struggled to understand the situation as she nodded dumbfoundedly. She looked about and saw what looked to be a strange looking flames shooting at them. Nanami's eyes widen as watched it the flames disperse from contact with Mikoto's barrier.

"Kuga! We're coming!"

She looked and saw Felicia rushing over to them.

"I'm all right!" the barrier girl responded, "Please continue to focus of the enemies! I'll hold up the barriers as long as I have to!"

Felicia halted in her steps as Arthur caught up to them with Senri still over his shoulder. She nodded, "I understand!"

"Ah!" Arthur nodded, "I'll help you, Felicia!"

"Thank you." The maid smiled, "But, can you watch over Sir Senri? As one of the healers, his health is still our priority."

"Well, all right…" he replied with uncertainty.

Quickly, he followed them into the barrier as Felicia rushed off to the mages with some following after her.

* * *

Koharu was awakened early in the morning and stepped out of the intimidating, but grand castle with the retainers under Laslow's and Odin's watchful eye. She remembered the strange situation yesterday and it was till she got out of the room into the empty halls that she noticed something was wrong and began piecing the things together. She already knew that she was a foreigner and, with her status and the situation, she wasn't in the most promising situation. Not without the help of the Crown Prince and the Second prince. So, she was brought to the castle in secret after those attempts. So why was she brought to such a place hidden under the stairs? The possibilities was unusual. Maybe it had to do with her status. It wasn't tell she got to the gates with them that she finally spoke up nervously, "C-Could it be… that someone knew about me?"

She knew that her presence was suppose to be a secret, but…

The grayish silver hair man patted her shoulder with a wink and a wide grin, "Hey now. No need to be so tense."

"Though you're not wrong." Odin replied with a smirk as he posed dramatically, "With I, Odin Dark, and Laslow of the Azure Sky, there's nothing to fear."

Laslow smirked, "And, with our lieges, you'll be safe."

"Really?" Koharu looked to them in wonders.

"Of course!" Laslow winked, "So, after all of this is over, would you like to have some tea with me later, fair maiden?"

"Tea?" Koharu thought back to when she had a fun time talking with Camilla and smiled, "That sounds like fun. I remember the last time I had my first tea party with Princess Camilla. It was very fun!"

"R-Really?" Laslow struggled a smile.

Odin snickered, "It seems that what you speak won't reach her, Laslow."

Laslow looked taken aback by accusation, "Wait, what? What are yo-?!"

"Laslow!"

The two clamed up and stood rigid straight as the looked up to see the two princes rushing over. Xander sighed and shook his head, "Now that we're all here, let's depart from this place immediately."

Leo nodded, "I heard from my retainer that Iago and Hans have already been spotted leaving the castle grounds. I have a bad feeling about this, brother."

Xander frowned, "Then, let's hurry. Peri should have brought about the horses around the front."

"Laslow, Odin, each of you take one and hurry." Leo instructed.

As they nodded, Xander quickly added in a firm tone, "Laslow, take Koharu with you and don't try anything funny during the expedition. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, milord!" the silver hair retainer replied with a smirk and bowed, "Koharu, let's go."

"A-All right." She nodded and hurried after the two.

Watching them leaving, Leo sighed, "There really is no other way is there, Xander? It wasn't easy for us to pull together such an army overnight."

"I'm afraid not." Xander shook his head, "Though, Odin is acceptable to supervise her, we need your retainers to help us on our journey. Peri would be all right, but her speech would prove to be rathe difficult for her. However, I trust that Laslow would keep to his mission regardless of his… bad habit. He always focuses on his tasks in any case."

The crown prince looked up to the large castle covered in snow as he frowned, "We need to hurry before Father notices our absence."

Leo nodded, "Right."

As they hurried off on their mount, Xander frowned as the memories came to him once more unconsciously.

 _"Espers?" Xander frowned as he masked his surprise from the words slipping out of his adoptive sister's mouth till he recalled Camilla's presence._

 _He stared down to them from his war horse as Corrin continued firmly, "Yes. Archduke Izana said that they were brought to this continent from another world by their god. Camilla told us that there was two in Nohr."_

 _An obvious thought came to him as he knew what they would probably want, but he denied that thought and forced out his words, "So you wish to attain them for power?"_

 _"No!" Corrin shook his head, "Xander, that's not what I meant. Just please watch over them. It's already clear on our side that the enemy wants them and could harm_ them, _if we're not careful."_

 _Xander stared at his sisters in silence before he frowned and turned around to leave._

He had never known that his father would become like this nor would that he may have to find them, not just for his kingdom and family, but also for the young girl. However, just what can he learn at the place?

* * *

As his eyes fluttered open with a groan, the blond hair woman's eyes widened, "Ah! You're awake. About time!"

As the woman smirked, he looked to her dumbfounded as she looked away, "Hey! Ryoma! He's up!"

He frowned as he noticed the familiarity of face. He slowly got up only for his arm to give way.

"Woah! Careful there!" the woman said as she caught him, "The healer said that you really overdid it and went for a tumble there."

"Huh?" he grumbled before he felt a dull pain to his chest.

He grimaced before he clamped over it and remained quiet.

"Scarlett? This doesn't look good. Perhaps a healer-"

"I-I'm fine." He struggle aloud interrupting the other man's voice quickly, "I don't need one."

"Really?"

Finally, he took a deep breath, regained himself and looked up to see that it was a man taller than himself with long brown hair and distinct red armor. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You're from the ambush.."

The man raised a brow, "Regardless, we weren't the one who attacked the neutral city."

"That's not what I meant." The blue hair man replied with a grimace, "Back at the capital, you helped my coworkers escape…"

Finally, the thought came to him as the man, assumingly Ryoma, nodded, "So, it was you."

"Huh?" Scarlett raised a brow and looked to the man, "You recognize us?"

"Who else wears such bright red armors?" the man muttered as he continued looking to them suspiciously, "But, why am I…?"

Ryoma nodded, "My men found you running off in the streets."

The woman, Scarlett, nodded, "When they were about to approach you, you just passed out before them."

"What's your name?" Ryoma questioned.

The man narrowed his eyes as Ryoma raised a brow and nodded, "Then, I should introduce myself first, then? My name is Ryoma. You're currently at the outskirts of Hoshido's capital."

"And I'm Scarlett." The woman grinned, "I'm the leader of the Resistance back in Cheve."

The man looked to them with a nod as he replied, "I'm Akito Shukuri. I'm a traveler."

Ryoma raised a brow, but nodded, "Akito, what were you doing in Cyrkensia and… what happened?"

Akito looked to them hesitantly and continued, "I needed more money to continue my journey, so I got myself a temporary job in town for some money and a place. I just needed another month before I can leave, but then those strange things just appeared from the waters and began tearing down buildings while I was doing so personal errands."

Scarlett glanced over to Ryoma before she said, "But nobody said anything like that."

"Of course not." Akito grimaced, "I was able to barely spot them because I was closer to where they came from. The dock. Keeping track on them on the other hand is another pain. They blend in really well with their surroundings because they're so transparent. I was only able to find a few of them after the fighting started."

"There was nothing you can do?" Ryoma raised a brow.

Akito shook his head with a frown, "I tried, but I just don't have enough energy for something as big as this. So, I went back to check on the shop when I found your group."

"Then you saved us from them." Ryoma finished with a nod.

"So, it was you!" Scarlett gasped, "You were the one who shot out that water!"

Ryoma nodded before he said to him, "Akito, are you acquaintances with a man called Sakuya Nijo by any chance?"

Akito looked to him with a frown of suspicion, "What if I am?"

Ryoma also frowned and said with a grimace, "So, I was right… We found Sakuya in our castle a month ago. He also appeared in the same attire as you. They're not like anything we've seen in our kingdom, but Former Queen Mikoto left the thought and took him in till the day she… died. Now, he travels with my siblings."

Scarlett frown, "But, that would mean that he's just missed it!"

Ryoma nodded, "Yes. My siblings was just at Cyrkensia with us."

As he said this, Akito grimaced, "Then, that really was Nanami!"

Ryoma continued, "I don't know who Nanami is, but it's true that you are now far away from them…"

Scarlett smirked smugly, "Well, that just gives us another reason to go to Bottomless Canyon, right?"

Ryoma frowned, "That has yet to be-"

"Oh, come on!" Scarlett smiled, "You don't mean that you haven't thought about it after seeing them again? They _are_ your brothers and sisters, right?"

"Th-That's…" Ryoma frowned hesitantly.

Akito quietly watches them before he looked back to his hands and saw that they were trembling slightly. He grimaced and tightened them into fist as he muttered quietly under his breath, "I was so close… Damn it!"

However, Ryoma had caught those words amidst of Scarlett's. The memory came to him then…

 _"Espers from another world?" Ryoma frowned, "But, that's-!"_

 _Takumi shook his head, "Archduke Izana told us that, brother. Nijo and the girl your retainers found came from another world."_

 _"Yes." Sakura nodded, "They were just brought here without knowing anything about this place."_

 _Kamui nodded with a grimace, "Ryoma, they're just people from another peaceful world that was pulled into our realm and in the middle of our conflict as well. They have no place in the war nor have they ever taken part in one_ till _now. This is their first real war."_

 _"And they've become victims of it." Ryoma grimaced, "And? Where are they now?"_

 _Corrin spoke up, "Camilla told us that two are in Nohr and is safe with Xander and Leo. King Garon doesn't know of their presence yet. According to the other espers, there_ is _at least eleven espers. We have three_ other _that aren't espers, so they're safe with us."_

 _"Huh." Scarlett thought aloud, "Doing the math right, that would mean that you're missing at least… four or five more… right?"_

 _Kamui nodded, "That's right. We're worried that the one behind this war has done something to pull the espers and their friends into ours. Archduke Izana told us to join us if they want to learn what's happened."_

 _"So, that's it…" Ryoma said with a frown._

 _"Hm…" Scarlett smirked, "Well, then. How is that little girl that ended up in your backyard?"_

 _Ryoma's eyes widen as she had just taken his thoughts into her words. Seeming to know this, Azura smiled with a small chuckle, "She's doing much better since that day, especially with her friends back with her, Ryoma."_

 _Sakura smiled, "Well, you and Nanami are really good friends since that day, I heard. Kuga being around made it look like you're all having a lot of fun too!"_

 _"R-Really?" Azura said in surprise, "Well, we have talked a lot and are good friends…"_

 _The Crown prince had a faint smile as he recalled those days she moved about the castle and sang by the lake by herself since she was small._

If that was right, then Akito is also from another world and an esper with the power over the waters. That display during battle was enough to convince him this. Ryoma grimaced as he finally walked out of the tent with Scarlett, who still wouldn't stop trying to convince him. Maybe it would be best to return to see them at the Bottomless Canyon, but…

* * *

Mikoto was still holding out against the fire as Nanami now participated by throwing her shurikens at the mages. However, no matter what they did, more took place over the injured. Finally, it wasn't till Mikoto reluctantly got to her knees that there was some screams. The mages finally stopped their fire and turned around.

"Kuga! We're coming!"

"This voice…" she muttered.

Nanami looked up and saw Kamui and Corrin rushed up to them knocking out the mages with the help of the enemy general. Mikoto muttered, "That's…"

Itsuki chuckled, "It seems that the prince and dear princess has pacified another enemy once again."

"Oh right!" Heishi cheered.

As they got closer, Natsuhiko quickly followed up after firing another shot. Passing by the mages and the royalty and allies, he arrived to them as he quickly muttered, "Mikoto, drop the barrier. We'll take it from here."

"Got it." She nodded.

Slowly the barrier disintegrated as Natushiko began to fire down the enemy mages. It didn't take long before the large army arrived that the matter had already been resolved by the small group. Kamui and Corrin hurried to them after organizing a quick regroup of the army.

"Guys! Are you all right?" Corrin asked with a grimace, "I'm really sorry we left you without much backup."

She turned to Arthur and Felicia, "Thank you, Felilcia and Arthur. Thanks to you and Kuga, we were able to get here in time."

"It's no problem." Felicia smiled, "Mikoto and the others are also our friends too."

"That's right!" Arthur smiled, "Allies of milady and her family are also ours."

"My deepest apologies." The general walked up hesitantly from his mount, "Had I known that they weren't following my orders, I'd have-"

"It's all right, Silas." Kamui nodded, "It wasn't your fault either. You were just left in the dark. There must be a good explanation for this."

"What do you mean?" Sorata said with a frown, "That those people weren't under your army?"

Silas nodded, "They were, but it seems that they weren't taking order from me actually. I just don't know why I was never told of this?"

"Oh no…"

They looked up and saw Camilla approaching them with a grimace, "I can only think of the worse…"

Suddenly, Gunter rushed over to them in a panic, "Lord Kamui! Lady Corrin! We must pick up the pace. The ferry-!"

"Oh god, I forgot!" Kamui's eyes widen.

Silas frowned, "Lord Kamui, our horses are faster than our own legs. Let's try and take the children over to the ferry that way."

Kamui nodded with a smile, "That's a good idea. I'll change into my dragon form with my sister and carry some of the espers. Gunter, tell those closer to the ferry to get on it. We'll arrive there shortly. Oh, and take Felicia with you!"

The retainer quickly helped Felicia up the saddle and quickly rode off to the streets. Kamui turned his dragon form and looked to them, "We'll talk of other things later! Nanami, Ron, and Nijou get on my back and hold on tight. Arthur, go with Silas."

"Then, we need Sorata, Heishi, and Itsuki to go with me." Corrin quickly changed back into her other form, "Arthur, hold on tight to Senri. Kuga and Natsuhiko will have to go with Camilla."

"Understood!" the man nodded and quickly got behind their new ally.

By the time they took to the skies, Nanami noticed that everyone had already began hurrying to a single ship on the waters. The waves reminded her of a certain person before Nijou spoke up, "Prince Kamui, that man…"

"His name is Silas." Kamui replied, "He's a childhood friend of mine. I promise he won't try to hurt us, if that's what you're worried about."

Nanami watched as the cavalry as they got closer to the ferry. It wasn't till Kamui shouted for them to hang on that they dove onto the boat just as Silas jumped on it right as they crew was about to pull up the steps. Feeling a little dizzy, Nanami struggled to get off his back as Kamui noticed this and warned them, "Careful!"

A hand grabbed onto her shoulder as she looked back and saw Muroboshi grab a hold of her… before carrying her and jumped off the back with a smile, "There we go…"

Nanami was grateful, but couldn't help at frowning from the sight of his face that he knew that he enjoyed acting like a hero. As she was about to get off, she noticed something behind his shades and her frown deepened anxiously, "Muroboshi, is that a-"

"Ron, if you're done, put Nanami down and help us!"

Upon Heishi's shout, Muroboshi raised a brow and put her down, "Yes, yes…"

He walked away with a shrug or paying her any attention.

* * *

With the battle over and now on the ferry, Kamui and Azura made their way to check on Senri when he noticed that Elise was already there. He made his way over to them with a strained smile, "Is this the one who made himself at home by the lake?"

Azura elbowed him lightly upon the joke as he bit back a chuckle. Elise smiled, "Yeah! He had a long journey and isn't use to riding horses, so he's not feeling too good right now."

"Well, now. I'm afraid he still has a lot of questions to answer when he wakes up."

They looked back and saw their sister, Camilla, walking over to them with Takumi and Corrin. Elise frowned hesitantly, "That'd be great, but I don't know… He doesn't really like people he doesn't know very well, which is why I was so happy that he would play with me anyway."

"Is that so?" Azura frowned, "That's a little worrying."

Elise smiled, "But, I do know that he's really nice when you get to know him!"

Takumi grumbled, "Seriously?"

Sakura walked over to them from her desk, "He should come around by tonight. Though, I'm worried that he might also get seasick too."

"Is he really that weak?" Takumi grumbled.

"B-But, you weren't all right the first time we went on a boat ride either, Takumi." Sakura stammered nervously, "Also, I don't think he's that bad too…"

Takumi sighed and nodded, "All right… Hm? What's that on his face?"

Camilla took a closer look, "A tatoo? Well, now. Isn't that a surprise?"

As she was about to touch it, Elise spoke up, "Camilla, Senri doesn't really like us touching his tatoo without his permission, I think that it's something really personal."

As she said this and the malig knight pulled back, the words came back to Kamui.

" _Some of us even suffers just by having these abilities… You should be wary of who's past you should look into if it's about us with abilities."_

He grimaced. Then, this young man is also a victim from having abilities. Is the tattoo a result of his own dark past? This… This is wrong!

There was a pat on his shoulder as he noticed that it was Azura who nodded, "We cannot change the past for them, but let's try to change the present for them as their friends and allies. One step at a time, Kamui."

Corrin nodded, "I'd like to get closer with the espers as well, especially Nanami's case. I'm worried about the worst that could happen with her state of mind. Kaze is already on it, but I worry, you know…"

Camilla nodded, "To be honest, I would like to help Koharu with her troubles. It's understandable to lose your memories of your own identity after not being referred by it for a long time, but I want her to at least remember her dear family. It doesn't seem like she was mistreated by her own family before. There's just so much she can look back to on those days."

"What? She lost her own identity?" Takumi frowned, "Damn it… Just how far can this go?"

"We're one to talk." Corrin said as she shook her head, "I'm sure that all of us have our own dark pasts too. It's only because of that and hearing theirs that we want to help them."

Kamui nodded, "We've already come to this point on our own. The rest, we have our friends and family to count on for support, but, just as we need them, I feel like they may need us as well. If they want our support, they can come to us. Pushing them for answers won't be of any help, instead it could just make things worse."

Camilla nodded, "You're right… Let's just leave it like this. Elise, let us know when he wakes up, okay? Now, since it could be intimidating with all of us together, who would like to volunteer to be here?"

"I can go." Corrin answered with a smile, "We need Elise there too."

Elise nodded, "He shouldn't mind too much, I hope. I'll be with him if he needs help too!"

Kamui smiled, "That's good. Thank you. For now, let's all return to our cabins. I need to speak with the captains about our destination too."

"I'll go with you to." Corrin said.

After they left, Sakura said anxiously, "Kamui and Corrin seemed rather…"

"Nervous?" Elise answered with a frown, "Yeah… I've never seen then move around places so much."

Takumi raised a brow, "But that's what they've always been doing."

Camila crossed her arms and leaned back a little, "I recall that they've been unable to sit still for long while we grew up together. Perhaps, they're more worried over the espers' situation than they are. Still, Elise, is it true? That Iago knows about the espers?"

Elise frowned, "Not about espers… But he knows about Senri and Koharu. That's why I told Odin about it before I left with Senri. With Xander and Leo, Koharu will be fine, right?"

Camilla smiled, "Yes. That was a good choice. I just hope it reached them in time. And that Iago doesn't know about the espers."

"You keep talking about this person…" Takumi narrowed his eyes, "Who is Iago?"

"A tactician who serves under our father as a retainer." Camilla answered with a frown, "He likes to scheme things to get his way a lot of times, I'm afraid. It doesn't matter as much how low he stoops to get it too. And sadly, our father listens and would sometimes trusts him more than his own children."

"I don't like him one bit too!" Elise pouted, "Because of him, I lost one of my maids that I just got to know and nearly lost my best friend too!"

As they looked to them, Camilla sighed, "I did say that he likes to fool others."

Takumi frowned, "Wait… I remember now. I heard that someone tricked my siblings into attacking some of the people of the Wind village right, Sakura? That's the guy?"

Camilla shook her head, "I don't know, but he does master well in illusions. Perhaps. You said that he made you attack your own ally?"

Sakura nodded as Camilla frowned, "That sounds like something he would plan… But, why was he there?"

Takumi shrugged as he frowned, "Perhaps, King Garon wanted to murder them just as he had with our mother."

"About that incident…" Camilla narrowed her eyes, "I remember you and your siblings said that we plotted Former Queen Mikoto's death…"

She frowned and continued, "But, I don't recall such talk about it. I know it's painful since you just lost a love one, but would you be able to tell us what happened that day?"

Takumi looked to Sakura and the two nodded, though he was reluctant to.

After checking with the group, Nanami went down to the clinic to see if she could catch a quick glimpse on their lost comrade. After walking down the steps and getting closer to the door, she paused as she could hear voices coming from the room.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?!"

She recognized it. It was Takumi's voice, but it sounded more sharp than normal. Hesitantly, she snuck by the gapping door and listened as Elise's voice answered, "But that's-!"

The princess paused as her sister finally spoke, "Ganglari is a blade our father gave Kamui… If what you said that day was true… then…"

There was some silence as Takumi sighed, "Fine… Nohr already has so many people to keep an eye on. It could be either the king or this Iago guy. Forget about the past."

"But…" Camilla said.

"B-Brother Kamui and Sister Corrin said that the king was also being controlled by someone. If it's the tactician, wouldn't that mean that he's the one we should watch out for? I-If mother was here, she'd probably forgive you though right, Takumi?" Sakura said.

The archer sighed and groaned, "She does sound like something she'd do. Let's just focus on the present for now."

"Thank you, Princess Sakura. Though I doubt Iago would have enough power to do that." Camilla said, "Though he's capable of manipulating people, he can't manipulate our father for all his action. If that was true, then the war would've started before it did. Perhaps, Kamui and Corrin would tell us eventually."

After hearing this, Nanami felt confused but snuck a peak as she saw Senri still sleeping peacefully on the bed. she got back out and frowned in uncertainty. Azura was there, but the princess just remained silent as they spoke. Perhaps she'd just leave the matter to them. Though she was curious about it. Finally, she decided to leave for the deck. If she was right, the ferry had nearly the same layout as the previous boat. She wanted to see the ocean for a bit. As she got to the deck, however, she noticed that Kamui and Corrin was returning from the top deck where the captain was. Quickly, she made herself small between some barrels as they passed her. She noticed Yato as she recalled the blade. Was that probably the Ganglari that the royalty talked about? The thought of the blade was frightening, already. As she got to the back, she took a seat at the wooden bench. The sound of the crashing waves was calming, especially after all the battles they've done. She needed time to think, especially now that Seri is back with them. The problem now is that they're still missing four other people one of who is Shukuri. As she thought this, the memories came back to her. Back in that dream world that Itsuki had took them to as part of a game. It still confused her. If he doesn't want to kill her, then what does he want and why did her run off after he saved her?

She frowned as the confusion only builds.

* * *

It was night when Mikoto and Natsuhiko called it a break. When they arrived at the clinic, they were greeted by Sakura, who saw them with a small smile, "Ah! Kuga and Mister Natsuhiko! Good evening! Are you finally taking a break now?"

"Yes." Mikoto smiled.

"That's good." Sakura nodded, "I-It's not really good to overwork yourself."

Natsuhiko sighed as he took a seat by an empty bed, "And that boy?"

"Senri woke up and left with Princess Elise to the Mess Hall." Sakura answered.

Natsuhiko nodded, "Ron's eyes is early finished. The only thing left after that is for him to test it."

Sakura nodded, "U-Um. Has Ron always been like this?"

Natushiko shrugged, "He came looking for a way to fix his eye sight and just found me. So, I decied to have some take this chance to tr something new for a bit."

Mikoto sighed, "So, you hired him as your worker and told him to do some dangerous work?! Honestly…"

As she shook her head, Sakura smiled, "The two of you really get along well. Anyway, I-I think I'm going to the Mess Hall now."

"We should go too, Natsuhiko." Mikoto said, "You missed Lunch you now. Not even a snack."

"Fine." He sighed and got up.

Mikoto smiled. So far, they've been able to make a routine of things here. Each morning, she'd wake up and have breakfast before meeting up with Natushiko back at his workspace. They'd work until Lunch before continuing shortly after. Then, evening comes around and they'd go get breakfast. Everything just fell into place. Though she enjoyed her time here, the thought of the war still came to her at times and she'd train herself at night to be able to put up stronger barriers for everyone. It was like the dark clouds on the horizon from her books at school. She just hopes that she'll be strong enough by the time it gets here.

After much sailing, Corrin walked to the empty deck as she said to her brother, "Kamui, we can't keep doing this. The espers' past are painful for sure, but don't you think that that past is theirs to think of? We all have a dark past of our own. Things we can't talk about. It's there."

Kamui nodded, "I thought the same. Then, I'll leave these be. We'll just keep a closer eye on her from afar."

"So…." Corrin looked to him with a smirk, "When's the wedding?"

"W-What?" Kamui's eyes widen.

Corrin giggled, "Kamui, you and Azura are quite easy to read, you know. Camilla and I are one thing, but even Sakura noticed."

Kamui groaned in embarrassment as he hid his reddened face behind a hand, "Was it really that bad?"

"Sort of." Corrin grinned.

Kamui strained a sigh as he frowned. It's great that his sister is understanding and the like. They were similar in that, but give them some space and an event and she can become a mischievous younger sister. He should've known that there was something else more personal than the espers' situation mixed with theirs.

"So?" Corrin asked again with a growing smile.

As the darkness came over the ship, the problems of the present was brought to a halt. Kamui just hoped that she didn't try to bug Azura about it too."

* * *

It was morning when Koharu woke up again. She found that she had fallen asleep in her little tent she shared with Peri that night. The retainer was already up and had her armor on. She grinned widely as she said to her, "Hey, Koharu! Ready to get going?"

Koharu nodded, "Y-Yes!"

She quick got changed before getting back to the horse where Laslow and Odin was each chewing on their bear jerky before they noticed the girls.

"Hi, Laslow!" Peri giggled.

"P-Peri?" Laslow looked to her in surprise, "Good morning. Aren't you suppose to be with Prince Xander?"

"Oh, he need your help with some documents!" Peri smiled.

"Since… when did this happen?" Laslow strained a smile as he heard this.

"Since last night!" Peri smiled, "Oh, sorry! Peri forgot to tell you."

"What?!" Laslow stuffed the remaining jerky back into his bag, "Oh god, no! Odin, watch over Koharu! Where's he now?"

"Hm…" Peri thought, "By the wagon, Peri think? That's where the documents are?"

"Right! See you later!" Laslow responded and hurried down the road.

Once gone, Odin sighed, "If he doesn't get doomed by his liege…"

Peri stuck out her tongue, "Peri said she's sorry."

Odin nodded, "We can see that."

Koharu looked around as the darkness lightened up slightly, but remained dark with bits of snowing falling from the sky.

"It's really morning, huh?" She noted.

Odin chuckled, "Of course! Not to worry! When we arrive at the Bottomless Canyon, it'll all get lighter!"

"Really?" Koharu said in wonder as she recalled the scene of Cyrkensia before the sudden collapse, "We'll get to see the day light again?"

As he nodded, she smiled, "That'd be great…"

Finally, after Laslow returned, the group began their journey to the Bottomless Canyon once again.

* * *

Nearly a week had passed when they finally saw land. That morning, they arrived on a small island where it was called the Notre Sagesse by the locals. Getting off the ferry, Nanami looked around curiously before noticing a small hut nearby. An elderly man sat there on a chair by his door as if taking in the sun. As she looked to him curiously, Mikoto walked over to her, "Nanami? Is something wrong?"

Kamui saw the man and noted, "Let try gathering some information here. We don't know much about the Rainbow sage."

Corrin nodded, "Then, I'll go and ask."

As she walked over to the elder, the man squinted his eyes and smiled upon noticing them, "Ah! Greeting, travelers! It must have taken you some effort to reach Notre Sagesse. Do you have business here?"

"We've heard that a man known as the Rainbow Sage lives here." Corrin replied, "We have need of him- could you please tell us where we might find him?"

The man hummed quietly before he noticed the blade next to her brother, "That weapon the young man is holding… It's the Yato, isn't it?"

"Hm?" Kamui looked in slight bewilderment, "Oh! Yes, it is, sir. I'm surprised you recognized it."

The man looked to them with eyes of suspicion, "Why do you wish to meet the Sage? Do you seek power?"

"No." Kamui shook his head, "We want to ask him a question."

"Ah…" the man smiled, "So, you're after knowledge, then. Fascinating…"

Hearing him say this, Nanami watched him carefully as he continued firmly, "On top of Mount Sagesse is the Sevenfold Sanctuary. The Sage is said to reside on the highest floor of that place. The mountain itself is quite high, so most people don't even reach the sanctuary. And… that's all I know, really."

"Thank you for your help." Kamui smiled gratefully, "If we learn more about the Sage as we go, we'll be sure to share what we learn."

"Try your best not to die on the way up!" the elderly man warned as they turned around and left.

* * *

Leaving the hut, they made their way up the only mountain they could see. Nanami followed after Mikoto and Azura closely as they began their hike up. As they got off the main level of the ground, she could already see the beads of sweat from her friend's cheeks. She called out to her, "Mikoto, are you all right?"

"Yes." She smiled and whispered, "It's just a little hike."

However, it hadn't been long before they could see the village from afar that Takumi finally sighed as he groaned, "That old man wasn't kidding. This is the steepest hike I've ever done…"

"Are you okay?" Kamui asked with concern as he saw both him and Mikoto before he narrowed his eyes, "Kuga, you should go take a rest on the wagon. It won't be good if you get tired by the time we get there."

Corrin nodded with a grimace, "You also still have to find the dragon with us too."

After some silence, Mikoto nodded, "You're right. I'll do just that, then."

As she turned around and left, Sakura looked to Natsuhiko in surprise, "You're not going to check on her?"

"I wanted to tell her the same." Natsuhiko noted, "But, she'll be safe on the wagon. She's not a child either."

Kamui nodded and announced to his militia, "Hey, everyone! If you feel tired or faint, make sure to speak up! We can always rest."

"What about you, Kamui? Corrin, your face looks a bit flushed…" Camilla noted anxiously as she peered at their faces before she smiled, "If you need me to, I can carry one of you on my back like when you were small! I'm sure Marzia would love to carry one of you too!"

"Ah…" Corrin took a step back hesitantly in slight embarrassment, "I'll be fine. Thanks."

As Nanami watched them talk fondly like siblings, she began to recall the past. It wasn't till she saw Elise that her eyes widen, "Princess Elise!"

"Uh-oh…" She gasped as her feet slipped and she screamed.

Quickly, she jumped behind her as did Sakura and the two caught her just in time. As Nanami breathed in relief, Sakura said nervously, "Are… are you all right, Elise?"

"Nice catch, Sakura and Nanami!" the Nohrian princess smiled, "Thank you! Falling all the way back down this mountain would have hurt a ton!"

"I don't think you would have fallen all the way back down…" Sakura noted nervously as she looked down the mountain with a shudder.

"Look! Is that the Sevenfold Sanctuary in the distance?" Takumi said as he pointed up the mountain.

"It must be…" Corrin smiled, "There can't be possibly be two of these up here. We must be near the summit."

Takumi looked up to the mountain, "And the sage is waiting at the very top."

"Yes, which means our real trial will start soon." Kamui said with a frown, "Ryoma said that the Safe will only meet with the strongest people… I don't think this will be an easy task."

"Yeah…" Takumi frowned, "We'd best be ready for anything."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Elise said as she rushed up the slope.

"B-be careful, Elise." Sakura called out after her, "You could fall!"

As the girls rushed up, Takumi sighed, "They can still move that much? Ah! Sakura! Watch out for that branch! Elise, you too! Gods…"

As the archer now also ran after them, Camilla chuckled as Nanami watched on. Despite being from warring countries and formerly enemies, they all get along so well. As if there wasn't any kind of conflicts between them… A lot like when Mikoto brought back Ron and Azuma. They fit in quite well. It was still an unsual sight as she recalled that battle field the second day she was here. The siblings on both sides fighting against each other, not listening to the siblings they care about the most and even refusing to do so. But, when you actually talk to each of them, you get a better picture of the situation. Now, Sakura and Takumi finally joined them while Camilla and Elise joined them to help Kamui and Corrin. Maybe… Maybe if she hadn't done that… if he had known that…. Would they go back to being how they were too? Before she came into their lives?

* * *

As they entered the building, they found themselves before a long narrow room from across. It was styled much like those in Hoshido. It wasn't long before she noticed the stairs that a figure appeared before them. It was a man in a onmyouji like attire, though different from Orochi as she was a woman. The man bowed and said, "You must be tire after such a long climb. However, if you wish to meet the Rainbow Sage, you must pass the trials ahead. Only then can you open the door to the top floor. I shall be waiting for you there."

With that the man disappeared in a puff of smoke as Orochi sighed, "Illusions, huh?"

Kamui nodded, "There's two sets of stairs. Corrin, you take the right one and I'll take the left."

"Right." Corrin nodded, "Silas, stay with Kuga and the others. Hayato, Hana, and Sakura will come with me. Camilla, you can follow after us."

"Then, I'll go with Kamui." Takumi said with a frown.

"Me too!" Elise smiled, "You need some healers on this side too! Felicia and I can help!"

Kamui nodded, "Thank you Elise, but I need you to be with Takumi's group. With the layout, the vanguard won't be much of a problem, but the third level has more opponents. We may need to heavily rely on the healers from there. If I'm right, we'll rejoin on the fourth floor. So, we'll be counting on you all."

"You got it!" Elise smiled, "Let's meet at the top, Sakura!"

The Hoshidan princess nodded nervously, "R-right!"

Kamui turned to Heishi, "Heishi, you should stay back too. If the enemy hears of our movements, then they can read our movements."

"Got it!" Heishi sighed.

* * *

Nanami followed after Itsuki and Heishi as they followed after Kamui. Kamui had insisted that they should stay with Lilith, but you need to be present to speak with the sage. Taking part of the trial is probably on of it. She can't do much on her own, but she does have her weapons. So, she might as well try to make the best of it. However, as they got to the third floor, a thief blocked her weapon much to her surprise. As he was about to throw a dagger at her, Heishi jumped out before her.

"Hei!" Itsuki shouted and rushed over to them.

She didn't know what happened, but there wasn't any scream or sound of pain. Instead, Kamui hurried over to them, "Heishi! Nanami! Are you two all right?"

Heishi finally sighed in relief and nodded, "Yeah. He didn't thrown his weapon, so I'm all right."

As he moved, Nanami saw the man before them who raised a brow as Kamui said, "You have my gratitude for holding back on them, sir… Wait a minute… You don't look like one of the sanctuary guards."

The man grimaced, "Don't compare me to those freaks." The man grumbled.

"All right, sorry!" Kamui said with a frown, "But now that I've got a better look, you seem like a thief… Are you here to steal treasure from the sanctuary?"

The man laughed, "Like, I care about treasure. I'm here for the sage's strength. I need to gain as much strength and power as he can give me. I need it to defeat that self-proclaimed daimyo of Mokushu. That scum destroyed m homeland- I have to defeat him and rerbuild…"

"Huh?" Heishi frowned, "Wasn't that the guy the other ninja beat up?"

"Ninja?" Kamui frowned in thought, "Mokushujin daimyo… Oh! You mean…"

"What? You know him?" the thief frowned, "You aren't his friends, are you?"

"We know him." Kamui nodded, "We actually defeated him on the way here… He's not the daimyo of anything anymore."

"What?!" the man's eyes widen before he carefully thought, "I suppose I own you my thanks. You got my revenge for me. My name is Shura. I'm a ninja from Kohga, a land that was devastated by Mokushu. Who are you?"

"I'm Kamui." The prince answered, "And these are my allies, Heishi, Nanami and Kagami."

"Wait…" Shura frowned, "Kamui? I can't believe I'm going to ask this… Are you a price? Were you kidnapped from Hoshido as a kid?"

"How do you know that?" Kamui frowned, "Have we met before?"

"Haha, never underestimate a ninja's intelligence network. Rumors fly about you."

"Wow!" Heishi grinned, "So you're already popular, huh?"

"I heard you ran off with a legendary swor and you're fighting Nohr and Hoshido." Shura said.

"Hei…" Itsuki sighed.

"Nevermind…" Heishi stepped back a little intimidated.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I ran off with it…" Kamui replied, "You've got the meat of things, I guess. Although I wouldn't say we'rer fighting both kingdoms. We just aren't allied to either. We're working to defeat a greater threat to our world. It's why we've come here. We want to meet the Sage and ask him how we can accomplish our mission. My friends here are also looking for answers. They come from another far away place and is dragged into the fighting as well. The Archduke said that they would find their way back if they come with us."

Shura nodded with some thought, "All right. I think I understand your story. I guess I'll help you."

"Really?!" Kamui smiled, "Thank you!"

"Yeah." Shura nodded, "You defeated that Mokushujin scum, after all. If I go with you, you may accomplish my other goals for me, too! And a bigger army is better for you, right?"

"I see." Itsuki noted, "A mutual benefit."

Kamui nodded, "Yes. We'd be glad to have you. Thank you, Shura!"

The man smiled, "From now on, I pledge my services to you. Let's help each other out, Lord Kamui."

Watching the two leave, Nanami stayed closer to the group as Heishi sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

"Seriously, we need to stay together." Itsuki sighed in relief, "I was worried that I'd have to witness something ugly there for a second."

"Sorry, Itsuki." Nanami apologized as she knew she was reckless and slipped up.

Itsuki sighed and patted her head, "Just be careful and stay with us. We know you're a ninja and all that, but it'll be difficult if we separate, especially since Hei and I can't actually fight. I'm a merchant, not a fighter."

As they left the room after the others, she frowned quietly as she could only think back to that one person. If he was here, she'd be in even more of a lecture.

* * *

"Wow, we've finally reached the top floor." Elise smiled cheerfully, "The Sage must be just behind that door!"

"Hang on-" Takumi pulled her back, "Let's not let our guard down just yet. There's something strange about that door. I can't quite tell what, though…"

Having defeated all the illusions, they were rejoined at the top of the tower and now faced with a strange looking door.

"S-Strange? Then… we should proceed with caution." Sakura advised nervously.

Camilla nodded, "Who knows what traps might be on the other side. Be careful, Kamui, Corrin."

They nodded as Kamui walked up and slowly turned the door knob. Suddenly light flashed blinding them all in near shock. When Nanami came to, she found that they were in a rather familiar place.

"What the?!" Corrin gasped, "But this is-"

"The old man's home…" Mikoto said in surprise as she lowered her barrier.

As she said this, there was a chuckle as they turned and saw the same old man in Hoshido-like clothing laugh warmly, "Welcome back."

"Huh?!" Kamui's eyes widen, "But… this really is the old man's home! But, you were at the base of the mountain. How did you get up to the highest floor?"

"Or maybe…" Natsuhiko frowned, "What if it was magic? The highest floor is actually here."

"It seems someone got the gist of it." The man laughed, "This is actually linked to the highest floor. Quite convenient for me."

"What?!" Heishi groaned, "Then, all that was just a test to bring us back? Oh man…"

The man laughed, "Yes. Sorry, young man, but that's just who my trials work."

"Your trials?" Corrin's eyes widen.

The man nodded and said firmly, "I commend you on overcoming the trials I put forth. You are worthy of meeting me."

"I can't believe this…" Kamui's eyes widen, "You're the Rainbow Sage?!"

Suddenly, the light shined once more as an elderly man with a long white beard, green and brown robe and a wooden staff. The man smiled, "Indeed I am. You set out up the mountain in order to ask me something, did you not? Well, let's hear it."

Kamui nodded, "We're looking for… a dragon. We've been told that we needed to meet one. The dragon will help us stop this endless conflict between Nohr and Hoshido. I have to do whatever it takes to stop the fighting!"

The sage smiled, "Hoo… So you wnt to end the war, huh? Fascinating. And admirable. All right. I'll tell you where to find a dragon. But first, let me see that Yato of yours."

Kamui raised a brow, "Really? Okay. Here you go."

As Kamui handed the unsheathed blade to the man, the sage nodded in silence and closed his eyes. Finally, he spoke, "I, who forged the sacred blade… I, who committed the great sin… I, who wove the divine colors… I call on you now, Seal of Flames!"

Light shined from the golden blade as the sage handed it back to him, "Your blade… It should be a little stronger now."

"Thank you so much!" Kamui smiled and took the blade back, "Is this… the Seal of Flames that Fuga mentioned?"

"No, not quite…" the sage shook his head, "To complete the Seal of Flames, you need the other four divine weapons. Once you have them, the Seal of Flames will become the Fire Emblem."

"The Fire Emblem…" Kamui muttered in bewilderment.

"Yes… Without that, you have no chance of succeeding in your quest and your new found allies will find it hard to return home… Don't lost hear. Continue down the path you've chosen. It should lead… you to each of the weapons you need…"

As he finished, the sage suddenly started coughing. Kamui hurried over and caught hold of the elderly man, "Sakura, do you have your rod?!"

"Yes!" Sakura hurried over.

"Elise, you too. Heal him! Quickly!" Corrin called over to her sister.

"I'll do my best!" she said as the princess rushed over.

However, the man raised a hand, "Don't waste your energy… I have lived well beyond my time already…"

"What?" Corrin's eyes widen in confusion.

"Anyway, human magic…" the man slowly sat up, "Won't work on me…"

"Human magic?" Kamui raised a brow.

"Why won't it?" Corrin frowned before it dawned on her, "You don't mean you're-!"

"Yes." The sage nodded with a small smile, "I am the dragon you've been searching for. Long, long ago… twele dragons were filled with desire… They fought over who would control the world… For my part, I created the Yato and divine weapons. Doing so pulled humanity into our war. I wasn't able to die… until I had atoned for those sins…"

"But that was so long ago…" Kamui frowned.

"I've given our Yato… the last of my power…" the sage nodded and turned to Nanami and the group, "You've done well managing on your own, Children of another world… listen well… the enemy has taken your technology from your world... With it… he will have the power to control the fate of the humans… Your only chance is to save the heart… of an artificial life… if you want to return home…"

"Kamui, Corrin…" the sage nodded off, "Use.. the Yato.. and… your powers… Make… your own destiny…"

Finally, the sage fell back just as Kamui helped put him back down to the ground. Kamui mumbled solemnly, "Thank you, Sage. I mean. Thank you, great dragon… I will make sure that our sacrifice is not in vain."

After some silence, Nanami watched the lifeless body just as she had when she saw the death of the Archduke. It's the same. For the sake of the living, they needed to give up theirs and they were willing to do so. If Shukuri was here, he'd have gotten angry over the act of self-sacrifice. If only he was here to have stopped the dragon then.

Finally, Kamui turned to them, "Let's head to the Bottomless Canyon. The skies will soon change above Hoshido and Nohr."

Azura nodded as she patted the tearful Sakura's back, "We'll have to take the ferry tomorrow. When I checked, they said that they won't be opened till the next morning."

Corrin nodded as she saw Elise by their sister's side, "We'll call out Lilith, then. It's about time we go back to camp."

They all nodded. Nanami however, just watched the body as Corrin patted her shoulder, "I've called Felicia and Kaze to speak with the locals. We'll give him a proper burial and let them perform the ceremony. Right now, we can't waste the chance he gave his life to us for. After the war, we'll return and make up for our absence as with the former archduke…"

Nanami slowly nodded as Corrin took the rest of the espers out with her.

* * *

It was near evening when they got back that Lilith appeared before Kamui and Corrin, "Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin, could I have a moment of your time? There's a familiar face here to see you."

"Okay?" Corrin raised a brow and looked to her brother who shook his head in confusion.

As the light died away, a silver hair butler with black claws weapon appeared before them, "Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin, it's truly splendid to see you are doing well! When word reached us that you had gone missing, I could not rest. Tracking nobles across dimensional barriers was a new item for my resume… But I am undoubtedly richer for it. Now that I am here, I would like to fight at your side."

Forgeting all the intro, Corrin gasped with a bright smile, "Jakob! I can't believe you're here!"

Kamui nodded with a grin, "I'm glad that you've joined us. I was worried when only Felicia found us."

"Though I wonder how he'll react to hearing the whole thing." Corrin giggled.

"If it's about your current situation, the locals of Notre Sagesse filled me in on the situation, milady." Jakob said with a smile, "I shall aid you in your battle at your side."

Kamui smiled, "That's amazing."

Corrin nodded, "Well, he doesn't know this then!"

As the butler looked to her in confusion, she blurted out, "My brother just had his wedding the other day."

"What?!" the butler gaped.

Kamui strained a smile, "I'm sorry we couldn't invite you to be there, Jakob."

"N-No." the butler shook his head, "I'm to blame for not supporting you on that day. It was a failure on my part. Had I found you sooner, I could've helped you prepare for that day. Oh…"

Corrin smiled, "Well…"

"Corrin?" Kamui raised a brow, "Is something wrong?"

Corrin shook her head quickly, "Not really, no. I just realize that I have some other things to attend to. I'll see you later, then!"

As she waved and rushed off, Kamui raised a brow, "That's weird… It's almost as if she's hiding something… In any case, I should introduce you to the friends and allies we've made over the time since the war began, Jakob."

Nanami was making her way to the clinic she noticed the Kamui making his way to her with a butler next to him. She turned around to them, "Kamui…"

The butler frowned, "He's-!"

Kamui raised a hand as he stopped with a smile, "Nanami, this is Jakob. He's our butler and a close friend of me and my sister. Jakob, this is Nanami. Like Senri, she's also from another world and is an ally of ours."

Nanami bowed, "I'm Nanami Shiranui. I can't do much with battle, so I help do the chores with the rest of my team mates."

As Jakob strained a smile in greeting, Kamui nodded, "She's part of a team with Heishi and Ron. There's one more person, but we can't find him as of late. However, I don't know about battle. You do rather well helping Kaze and the other ninjas on the battlefield."

Nanami frowned, "No. It's clear that I don't have as much experience nor skills as the ninjas here."

Knowing his defeat now, Kamui sighed, "Well, if you're going to train, don't push yourself. You came from a world without much war. It's already a feat that you made it this far adapting to ours. Let's talk about this later."

Nanami nodded, "I'm going to help Felicia pick some fruits."

"Ah, the fruit trees." Kamui smiled, "I should pick some before the season ends."

Nanami nodded again and rushed off, "See you…"

When she was gone, Kamui stayed with Jakob as he smiled nervously, "Nanami is a good girl honestly, but she seems to have some serious behavioral problems that may have stemmed when she was younger, thus she's whether withdrawn from others. If you want to speak with you, you usually have to approach her."

"Behavioral problems, milord?" Jakob raised a brow.

The prince nodded with a frown, "Having powers is a great thing to some, but not for many of the espers. Even now, it seems difficult for her just asking her about any part of her past. Azura and I are sometimes worried that she might not have any bit of good memories from when she was younger. Azura is good friends with her thankfully. Just try not to question about her powers. We've tried and she just became more quiet. Of course, not many knows about her as much either."

Jakob nodded, "Is that so… Then, I shall keep that to mind."

"Thank you, Jakob." Kamui smiled.

As Mikoto walked through the Mess Hall with Natsuhiko holding a small box in hand, she smiled wearily, "It's a good thing we got this done in time. I just hope that it works."

"It will." Natsuhiko clarified, "I'll just the machine and adjust it while he has it on. Just rest. I'll need the healers' help for the surgical procedures."

Though she knew how stubborn he was, Mikoto frowned, "I know, but, Ron is still our friend too. I want to help you too."

Natushiko looked to her and, after some tense seconds, sighed, "Fine."

Mikoto looked to him with a victorious smile, "Then, I'll go get Sakura and Elise!"

Rushing off she began recounting the past week since the start of their creation to help Ron. She remembered the shock and horror upon seeing that Ron was actually partially blind during the entire time she was with them. Anger and shame filled her at first for not noticing the subtle hints Ron had as the took it for his laidback attitude, but the more she thought about it, the more she began to realize that there really wasn't much she could've done to help. She never knew when it happened and she can regret that, but she knows about the situation of her friends now and that's what matters the most. She came to that conclusion herself. To help her friend now with Natsuhiko. Thanks to their team effort they were able to finish the eye in less than two weeks, where it could've lasted more than over a month, according to Natsuhiko and she must say that she felt more accomplished as she had been able to get a better recognition over the tools he uses and when he needed it. It made her really happy as much as she hates to admit it and she doesn't plan on telling him! Honestly, it was hard not to smile though she knew that it was still too early to be happy over it.

After bring the healers together and Ron, they quietly made their way to the clinic that night. Before they entered, Natsuhiko handed her a flashlight, "The princess and Felicia would have a hard time with this technology, which is why I'm counting on you for this."

Mikoto looked to it and took it with a firm nod. Natushiko nodded with a gentle smile and together the two entered with a determined look on their faces.

* * *

Kamui, Corrin, and Takumi hurried down the road to the clinic as soon as they received word of Ron's procedure. This was what they were waiting for for a long time. If they are lucky, Ron would get his eyesight back and he can go back to moving about on the training ground as usual, but if not… It's best to just stay as positive as they can. Upon arrival, the three quietly slipped in where Felicia was waiting with a clean towel in hand. The maid saw the three and gestured for them to stay silent. There was some groans behind the white screen as the three took a seat in the tiny lobby. Till now, they did all they could preparing for this point. Cleaning the towels in steaming hot water for better sanitization. They never knew what could happen, so they just did as much as Natushiko knows. It was the first time it pained them that they didn't have the medical technology that the esper's world have, but they struggled to make do with it. At first, Natushiko questioned their attention at first, but the answer was simple. The espers did so much for them, even if they couldn't actually take part of the battles. Ron, especially helped them the most. By the time the moon was high in the sky, Natushiko finally spoke, "So, how is it?"

Corrin and Takumi was asleep beside him when Kamui opened his eyes.

"Hm… It'll do."

"How many fingers is Sakura holding?"

"Uh… the pink hair girl? Three…"

There was a groan as Mikoto's voice snapped, "Ron…"

As Kamui jumped to his feet waking others, Natsuhiko sighed, "If you're satisfied with it enough to fool around, then Mikoto and I will just leave. But let me know when there are problems."

Felicia walked out with a slightly pink towel and saw them. She smiled cheerfully under the small bags under here eyes. Corrin gasped as the brothers sighed in relief. Quietly, the three slipped back out with Felicia. Beside the building, Felicia smiled, "According to Mister Natushiko and Elise, he should be fine in the next couple of days. They need to be certain that it works."

"That's a relief." Kamui smiled.

"Yes!" Felicia smiled, "Mister Natsuhiko is really talented in his work. I hope he's willing to share the knowledge with us."

Corrin nodded, "It's be great if this could help the people suffering with similar problems, but the technology maybe a bit beyond us."

Takumi yawned, "Sorry, guys, but can we talk about this tomorrow? It's going to be dawn if we stay around here any longer…"

Kamui chuckled, "Right. You can go ahead. We'll go back too. We all have a ferry to catch tomorrow. Felicia, make sure you get some sleep as well. We'll be on the boat for a while after tomorrow."

"Thank you, milord!" Felicia smiled and hurried back into the clinic.

* * *

Leo sat on his makeshift bed staring at the extremely detailed photo of a pink hair woman with red eyes. He has been doing so for a while now ever since he received it from his brother. With him focused on the most important part of their travels, Leo have self-assigned himself the role of investigating the pursuer that had once attempted in Koharu's kidnap. As far as he's gotten was that the pursuer may have known someone related to the esper due to the uncanny appearance between the picture of the woman with her. However, when he questioned her…

 _"Koharu?"_

 _The girl looked to him from her sticks of firewood for the militia. He continued cautiously, "Just curious, but I heard from… my sister that you don't remember much about your past?"_

 _He wanted to click him tongue as he realized his small mishap during the question, but held back. Koharu nodded, "Yes… I don't even remember my real name."_

 _"Your real name?" Leo's eyes widen._

 _He had never heard about this till now. In fact, all his brother was willing to tell him was that she was missing a bit of her past from certain circumstances. He frowned, "Then…"_

 _"Koharu was the name the traveler gave me." She clarified._

 _Again, the traveler…_

 _Though one of his retainers snorted, Leo looked to her anxiously, "Why don't you remember your name?"_

 _He noticed her hold on tighter to the wood in her arms as she spoke nervously, "I-I haven't been called by it for a really long time. Koharu is the only name I remember. It was what the traveler always called me."_

 _Seeing her tense appearance, Leo nodded, "I see… Well, how about your family?"_

 _She frowned in thought as she slowly answered, "I remember that I once lived with my mother and my father…"_

 _As her voice faded, he sighed, "Oh, right. So, much more fire wood do we need now?"_

He had quickly changed the topic then, but now he wondered if he should have pressed forward a little more. Like getting to know what her parents looked like. As he stared down at the photo, he can't help, but notice the uncanny resemblance between the woman and the girl. At the same time, he was getting nowhere with all this. He grimaced before he hurried footsteps rushing towards him from outside. He raised a brow as he heard his name being called frantically in a familiar voice. He pushed away the canvas door and looked out in time to see Odin rushing over to him as the retainer shouted, "Prince Leo!"

The yellow mage halted before him gasping for air. Leo frowned, "Odin? You were suppose to be scouting the area… What happened?"

The yellow sorcerer bowed, "M-Milord! We've discovered the scheming mastermind, Iago, and Hans is heading towards Lava Fields!"

The prince narrowed his eyes, "Lava Field…That's by the path to the Bottomless Canyon. How-… No, it can't be! So, that's how they know about Koharu. Damn it! I need to let Xander know immediately!"

* * *

Akito felt annoyed. He was given the information of his comrades, told what had occurred, gave them the information they wanted, and now he's being forced to follow this group back to the castle of Hoshido, Shirasagi castle. He's never seen a castle before, but that didn't matter as much as he want to return to everyone else. Still, he followed after them as they were given notice of an attack by Nohrian soldiers. As he made his way up the hills and through a large garden of pink flowers. It didn't take long for his eyes to look to a gather of different soldiers fighting against each other as a man on a strange mechanism shouted out orders. Ryoma frowned, "Akito, stay with us."

Scarlett grinned, "Yeah! We're going to beat them up in an iffy!"

"Wai-!"

However, the two rushed forward leaving Akito to run after them. As he saw them take out two of the black armored soldiers, he looked about cautiously before he noticed something running up from behind the general. He grimaced, "Ryoma! Scarlett!"

However, the two was too busy with the present enemy. He grimaced as he saw the figure jump as flames shot out from a device in its arms. It caught the general off guard as he turned around in shock.

"Watch out!" Scarlett shouted desperately.

Akito clicked his tongue and felt an urge of power well up in him draining him of his strength as he swung his arm forward manipulating water from the nearby stream and creating a small flood by creating some more from his ability. It washed away the transparent figure with the machine as it exploded from being submerged in water. He gasped for air before he noticed Scarlett rushing over to him as he crumbled and Ryoma hurrying over to the general helping him back up. He had wanted to see more, but his eye lid was growing heavy as he cursed, "Damn it. Used more than I normally do… Of all… time…"

He could hear that the Malig Knight was calling out to him, but he no longer could well up any strength to listen as his vision became dark and the air around him became cold to touch.

Nanami…

* * *

 **YueTian: Yay! Finally, done! I'm going to add the title, put up border and upload before going to sleep. I'll add more correction and better Author's note tomorrow morning under EDIT. See ya then!**

 **EDIT**

 **Good evening, guys! I couldn't upload the author's note in the morning since I had to rush to class, but I saw the viewers and was surprised to see so many people willing to give this crossover a chance. Thank you all very much especially for reaching this far. I was very worried at first, but, then again, Norn9 isn't that we'll known and I need to remember that. I'm having a hard time figuring out an ending for my other fanfic with the word blossoms, but I'll figure something out. Sky's fate or fate of the sky is still going on too. I'm trying to figure out a way to put the children into this and I don't want to edit all the original plot by bringing the children from the future like Awakening from Fire emblem. it's about time that marriages goes on now too. I'll probably make a side story of Kamui's and Azura's wedding. I feel so sorry because, in all honesty, it wasn't Jakob's fault for missing the wedding. It was me the writer who forgot that he still wasn't with them, yet. But, hey! There's always Corrin! There's no way I'm going to be leaving her out and miss male Kana! Anyway, that's it for today! I hope the chapter was good. I'm going to prepare the next chapter of this. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Gathering

Gathering

Two days have passed since their voyage as Nanami rushed to and from the Mess Halls. Everyone was really busy with the war. They were going to meet the royalties to stop the battle, at least that's what they hoped. After finally sorting out the provision problems, Nanami was finally allowed to leave having finished her chores. As she made it to the clinic, she was stopped as a voice shouted, "I'm only asking you to leave me alone! Wah!"

"Hey, get back here!"

She quickly rushed in to find Takumi running about, while Senri struggling to hide under the bed as the girls watched on. Sakura noticed her and gestured her over with a timid wave. Nanami followed and asked, "What's going on?"

Sakura looked about nervously as she stammered, "W-Well…"

"Takumi wants to talk with him about the castle incident in Nohr because he wouldn't talk with our older siblings." Elise replied slightly troubled, "I'd help, but Sakura and I weren't allowed anywhere near him. I still think that I can help, though."

As Takumi grumbled and finally sat on the bed crossing his arms impatiently, Nanami looked to the two in confusion as she thought of how much easier it would be if Shukuri or Kakeru was here.

"Sakura? Elise?"

They looked up and saw Azura walking in.

"Azura!" Sakura smiled.

"Big Sis!" Elise jumped to her feet with a bright smile, "Good morning! Do you need something?"

"I'm just not feeling too well lately… I was hoping you'd check to see what might be the issue." She replied with a frown, "It won't be good for me if I get sick before getting to Bottomless Canyon."

"Sick?" Takumi raised a brow as his attention now shifted to his sister only in time for the young esper to make a dash for it, "Ah! Hey! … Oh, forget it…"

Now, Nanami was getting a little worried as she heard this. Azura nodded and explained to their sisters, "It started since yesterday morning. I haven't been feeling too well and I've been feeling a little feverish for the last few hours too. I thought I might be pushing myself a little, but it never really faded."

"Huh?" Elise tilted her head with uncertainty, "Is it…"

Sakura looked to her in confusion, "E-E-Elise… do you think…?"

"What is it?" Takumi raised a brow, "If it's a fever, she just needs medicine, right?"

Elise sighed before she quickly pushed him out the door.

"H-Hey! What are you trying to do?!" the archer snapped as he struggled.

"Just wait outside as we figure something out, okay?" Elise smiled before she pushed him out and slammed the door.

Sighing in relief, she turned to them with a strained smile, "Sorry about that…"

"It's all right." Sakura smiled, "We can explain it to him after. He'll understand. Azura, you should take a seat on the bed. Can you also answer a few questions for us too?"

"Okay?" Azura nodded and sat down on the bed sheet as instructed.

Nanami looked about in confusion before Elise saw her and smiled, "Can you wait by the door? This shouldn't take too long."

Nanami nodded in silence and sat in a chair by the locked door. As she wondered of the severity and the herbs she should probably use, Elise shouted, "Oh wow! Yay!"

"E-Elise…" Sakura said nervously.

Nanami raised a brow before seeing Sakura walk out timidly. Nanami tilted her head in confusion before Sakura quietly asked, "U-Um… Nanami? Do you know where Kamui is?"

Nanami frowned, "I don't. I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine!" Sakura shook her head nervously, "I-I'll try asking. Can you stay with Elise and our sister?"

Our? That's when she remembered that Azura was also Elise's stepsister. She nodded, "I understand."

"Thank you!" Sakura nodded before running out.

Nanami only watched in confusion as the white screen remains quiet. Elise's voice came through with uncertainty, "Um… Azura? Are you all right?"

She wasn't certain before a voice returned, "Y-Yeah…"

* * *

Mikoto was heading to the small workshop near the Mess Hall from the deck when she noticed hearing thumping sounds nearby. Mikoto looked to the cabins as she imagined the two archers now at practice. With his eye fixed, Ron has had little trouble recognizing people or doing his daily tasks. After some quick adjustments, Natsuhiko was certain that he'd last for a good month or so before some more detailed adjustments are to be made or fixed. Right now, very few people know about this problem of his as they watch him and his laid back attitude. Mikoto hoped that he would continue being this diligent when they return to the Norn. After walking down the deck, she noticed Mozu walking around nervously.

"Mozu?" Mikoto said in confusion, "What's the matter? Is it about the crops back in the astral realm?"

"Yeah, sort of." the village girl said timidly.

"But isn't Lilith helping us care for it?"

Mozu nodded, "She did say that, but… it just doesn't feel normal not tending to the crops."

She soon realized what the villager meant. Mikoto nodded, "I know that feeling sometimes."

"You do?"

Mikoto nodded, "Yeah. I've always been making barriers to protect others since I was young. Whenever, I dropped the barrier. It just feels weird without it. I've done it for so long, after all. Even now, I still have the barrier up back at the ship, I think. It's my duty and responsibility to protect others with my ability."

"That's amazing." Mozu noted in awe, "Back in my village, I was always helping my village and ma with hunting and cooking. I'd also help grow crops back home. It's not something as important as your work, but it is in mine."

Mikoto smiled, "I believe your role is just as important as mine, though. There was a period of time where I had to help a village with farming in exchange for shelter. Before then, I've hardly ever touched a shovel till then. I grew up in a wealthy household, so I usually had someone to provide for us. But, it's only when you take on the work yourself that you realize all the work that goes into a single meal. It's easy to take advantage of such a thing if you're not the one out there growing your own food. So, I admire that you drive yourself to be so motivated in your work under the sun."

The village girl smiled nervously, "Thank you, Kuga. It's kind of embarrassing to hear someone tell me that, but I'm glad you think so. Though I did have some times, where I messed up…"

"Oh." Mikoto smiled, "There's this one time where I was helping in that field, but, as I was helping, I fell spectacularly! Thinking back now, it's rather humorous, but it certainly was embarrassing that time."

"Really?" Mozu giggled, "One time, I was also out in the field and…"

As the girls walked away, Kamui stood there smiling from afar. Camilla walked up with a smile, "Well, now. It seems some of our friends are just as good at counseling too."

Kamui nodded, "Right. I'm glad that we got to meet them on this journey too. In a way, we learn from them as much as they've changed. Speaking of which, how's-"

"Doing rather well." Camilla chuckled, "She seemed to have gotten the hang of being around others, but she is still rather tight lipped."

Kamui nodded, "I see."

"Big Brother!"

They looked up to see Sakura rush up to them flustered, "A-A-Azura!"

* * *

As Camilla walked through the halls with a bright smile the next morning, she noticed a familiar figure of a esper with hair tied up leaning against the wall laughing with the black and white wolfskin. The human man saw her and smiled, "Good morning, Princess Camilla. I heard the news."

Camilla chuckled, "Yes. I can't wait to see the little child."

"Child?" Keaton raised a brow, "Huh?!"

Camilla chuckled, "So, you haven't heard? I'm going to be an aunt."

"O-Oh…" the wolfskin stepped back nervously, "But, then… It's Kamui and his wife, then?"

"They're the first couple here." Camilla giggled, "What's gotten you all flustered?"

Kagami sighed, "So, everyone's already starting to get to together? Now, that's just cold."

"Well, maybe if you reduce playing cards so often, you might get a chance with someone else." Camilla smiled, "But, not me."

Kagami sighed, "First, the lady, then her friends, and now everyone else here. I guess it's the loners group for me, then. Perhaps, I should immerse myself in a dream?"

"Uh… Isn't that a little dangerous?" Keaton raised a brow, "You said so yourself."

Kagami smiled, "It's was a joke, Keaton. I should know since I have been using my abilities for so long."

"Your ability?" Camilla raised a brow, "Is it alright for you to be speaking about it so freely?"

The esper shrugged, "It depends if I want to."

"Really?" Camilla said quietly.

"Camilla!"

They looked up as Kagami smiled, "Well, if it isn't the little princess. Hi!"

"Hey, Itsuki! Hi Keaton!" Elise smiled and looked to Camilla, "Good morning, Sis!"

"Good morning, Elise." She smiled back, "I see that you still haven't grown out of running in the halls or shouting."

Elise pouted, "Well, yeah, but I need some help!"

"What is it?" Camilla questioned with curiosity.

* * *

Takumi sighed and watched Senri struggled to hide under his own bunk bed. He tapped the ground irritatingly as he muttered, "It's just some question you need to answer."

"No way." The espers responded bluntly.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Takumi cursed quietly under his breath before he grimaced and turned around to open it. It was Nanami. Takumi raised a brow. He's seen the girl a couple times in the archery building when Ron was practicing, but rarely spoke to her. The girl seemed a little uncertain as she questioned, "Is Senri still in there?"

Takumi sighed again and moved aside, "What else is he going to do?"

Suddenly, Nanami slipped by and approached the bed.

"Ah! Hey!"

However, she didn't flinch from the archer's shout. Instead she knelt down and said quietly, "It's not much, but Mikoto and I made some macaroons with Princess Elise and Princess Camilla. They said that you might like some, so I brought some over."

She pulled out a bag of colorful cookie sandwiches. Senri looked between the bag and her before he grimaced, "I-It's not tempered by you, right?"

Nanami shook her head, "No… Princess Elise made some for you."

Senri eyed her and the bag cautiously before she continued, "I know a place where there are very few people. You can eat there if you want."

After some seconds, Senri finally crawled out of the bed with a strange looking doll in his hands. Nanami tilted her head, "You still have the Voodoo doll?"

He took the bag in silence as Nanami just nodded, "I'll show you the place."

As they walked out of the room, Takumi watched in disbelief as he sees the simplicity of it all from a single offer of food. He shook his head and looked back, "Maybe, I should ask Mozu for help next time…"

* * *

It's been a while since they traveled as Koharu looked up from the horse she shared with Laslow. As the man was the crown prince's retainer, they stuck close by them in the front lines. With this, she got to see the sky change from dark to a faint hue of white. However, her hand tightened around her chest. She didn't know why, but she still continued to have this omnious feeling… that something was about to happen. Worried, she pondered over it for a good while.

"Koharu!"

She jumped and saw Leo and his brother looking to her as the mage asked, "Is something wrong?"

She hesitated with uncertainty before she answered, "I'm… just a bit nervous… Like something bad might happen…"

Leo looked to Xander, who nodded, "You're not the only one. You'll be fine, though. Just stay close with the army."

Koharu nodded in silence. However, it wasn't long before the spearman returned from his scouting as he reported hurriedly, "My lord! Sir Iago and Hans has been spotted heading along the path of Bottomless Canyon with a large army!"

"It's as I thought." Leo grimaced, "Hans really did followed you. Damn it!"

"Also," the man continued, "there's been sightings of the Hoshidan royals coming down from the borders!"

There was a slight murmurs as Xander frowned, "So, they've convinced the Hoshidan siblings as well…"

"Brother, should we intervene?" Leo said with a frown, "If we don't stop Iago, he'll do more than antagonize the enemy more than the way things are right now. Kamui and Corrin will be there too."

The Crown prince nodded, "We need to hurry."

He quickly snapped the reins as he rushed off. The others quickly followed. Koharu wasn't certain of the entire conversation as she looked to Laslow, "Um… Who's Iago?"

"That's the king's retainer." The mercenary smiled, "But, don't you worry about that. Now…"

He pulled over her hood till it hid her face, "Let's keep you a secret until, then. Okay?"

Koharu looked up to him before she slowly nodded in confusion.

* * *

"Are you all right, Akito?"

The red, short hair sky knight watched the blue hair esper struggle to crack open an egg over a large pot of boiling water. His hand shook as he held the egg just over the pot.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" he lied as Hinoka watched him continue to struggle.

"Maybe, I should help, then-!"

"Stay right there!" the man warned with a sour look, "I'm in charge of the meals here!"

Hinoka sighed as she listened to his harsh words, "Look, I know I made a big mess yesterday… and the day before, but I can at least crack open an egg for you."

After some hesitation, Akito finally sighed, "Do what you want…"

Hinoka gave a small victorious smile before she reached over and cracked open each eggs until Akito gave the signal. She stepped back out the tent once more as Scarlett walked over with a chuckle, "You know. I've never taken you as the sort of person to be scared over an egg."

"Shut up!" Akito scowled, "It's not the egg, but what's in it-!"

He shut his mouth tight as he realized his error, but it was too late.

"What's in it…" Scarlett repeated in question before she nodded, "Could it be… Are you scared of birds?"

"No!" he snapped as he steadily mixed the pot with a large ladle.

"You know…" Hinoka started, "You had a strange look on your face when you saw my Pegasus yesterday. Maybe…"

"It's just your imagination!" Akito said curtly.

"Okay. Okay." Scarlett smiled as she raised her hands, "We're not going to bug you any further. But, seriously, if you need help with the eggs just let us know. There's a lot of soldiers to feed here you know."

Akito was quietly mumbling something as he glared at the soup.

* * *

As the days gone by in a flash, it was finally the day as they finally saw land. Up on the deck, Corrin smiled, "Finally, we're here."

"Look! Land!" Elise smiled as she dragged the Hoshidan princess over.

As they drew closer, Kamui frowned, "The land is rather bare and those flames…"

"They must be apart of when the sky changes…" Corrin said with a frown, "We read it in a book once, remember?"

Kamui nodded with a frown, "Our siblings… They'll all be there for sure."

Seeing the flames, Nanami looked to Mikoto, who asked, "But, fire? Will we be okay?"

Camilla nodded with a smile, "Sure, it's lava, but the area is well balanced. Unless, you're really clumsy, you'll be fine."

Uncertain, the others could only give a small nod.

"If we reach the Bottomless Canyon…" Senri said, "We can finally go home, right?"

"I don't know…" Kamui said with a frown, "But, we'll help any way we can."

* * *

With their things packed, everyone unboarded the boat. Kamui looked around before pulling Azura closer to him and whispered, "Are you certain you don't want to go to the astral realm?"

She nodded, "Yes. This is too important for me to leave be. Also, I want to stay with everyone in case something happens."

He nodded back, "All right. Just don't stress yourself, okay?"

"Of course." Azura smiled.

After walking some distances, they finally arrived on top of a large hill with many more cracks about the place. Kamui came to a stop as Elise rushed up to the open space scanning the area before she sighed with slump shoulders, "Aw… There's no one else here…"

Takumi nodded, "It looks like neither Ryoma nor Prince Xander were swayed to join us…"

"Let's not give up yet." Camilla said as she looked up, "The skies above Nohr and Hoshido haen't completely changed."

As they looked up, they could all see the ridges of the cliffs surrounding their surrounding and the skies above them with the white clouds soon becoming much like dawn. Heishi murmured, "Really? It just looks a lot like an early morning to me…"

"In time, the skies will change completely, you'll see." Azura said with a frown, "Still, there isn't a lot of time left. It's getting more difficult to see the difference between noon and night."

"I never knew what it looked like when the skies changed…" Sakura said nervously.

"Huh, really?" Kagami said with a smile, "I guess we're the same, Miss."

Azura looked up suddenly as she noted cautiously, "Hm? Someone's approaching."

Suddenly, numerous soldiers in Nohrian attire appeared before them on all sides. Seeing this, Nanami pulled out her kunai hidden under her sleeve, "Nohrian soldiers!"

Corrin peered through the partial darkness and grimaced, "That's… Hans and a Nohran Army!"

Takumi scowled, "Instead of getting Prince Xander's cooperation, we get an assault!"

"I knew we should've just stayed on the ship…" Senri muttered and partially hid behind a rock.

"I can't believe he would do this!" Camilla said in bewilderment.

"This… is your answer, Xander?" Kamui said with a frown in disbelief.

"Listen to me, Kamui. Corrin. You must stay strong." Azura said as she looked to the two, "We can't lose here, or all we've done will have been for nothing."

The booming voice echoed as the bald-headed general berseker shouted, "Follow me, you scum! We'll hurl the Hoshidans and traitors into the canyon!"

Kamui grimaced as he saw a group of enemy soldiers coming their way. He pulled Azura closer to them before seeing Camilla rush out on Marzia and brought down an enemy ax-man. Takumi followed suit and shot out against two enemy mercenaries. However, that didn't stop the flow of enemy soldiers as the next wave appeared and pushed them back.

"Not good…" Takumi shouted, "Camilla, pull back! We can't take them on by ourselves!"

The Nohrian princess followed his words and pulled back. Nanami's eyes widen as she saw the number of soldiers coming at the group from the other side, "No!"

"Don't get any closer! I won't let you lay a finger on my brother!"

Suddenly, soldiers in red attires appeared and quickly trampled over the enemies followed by a sky knight and a familiar Malig knight that came down over the soldiers.

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widen.

"Ryoma!" Corrin shouted in relief, "You made it!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kamui. Corrin." The man in red said with a grin.

"Don't worry." The red hair woman said with a big smile, "We've come to fight by your side!"

"Did you see the enemy army?" the blond hair woman said with a smile, "This has all the looks of a fantastic battle!"

"You all came!" Kamui smiled in relief.

"Amazing!" Sakura said with an overjoyed look, "Even Hinoka is here!"

"Victory is all but assured now." The archer nodded with relief.

"I'm so glad that you all decided to believe in us. In Kamui and Corrin." Azura grinned as she saw the group.

"I apologize for interrupting this happy family reunion, Lady Hinoka… But you have forgotten to introduce us, your loyal retainers."

"Huh?" Corrin saw that it was a monk with brown hair and with a staff in hand.

The man smiled, "I am called Azama. If you make foolish mistakes and injure yourselves, I can put you right."

A greyish-blue hair female archer spoke up, "Um… I'm Setsuna. I'm good with… a bow."

The archer turned to the monk with slight annoyance, "…Azama… You are standing on my foot."

The monk laughed as he moved his place slightly, "Ahaha… My apologies!"

Hinoka sighed before a smile appeared and looked to them, "As Azama said, these two are my retainers! Don't judge them by appearances; they come through when it counts. Kamui and Corrin… After all this time, I'm finally with you. I'm happy that the three of us can fight side by side again."

"Thank you, Hinoka!" Kamui smiled, "Thank you to everyone who came!"

"We don't have time for a tearful reunion!" Ryoma called out, "We need to get into position! Akito, I suggest you get to your friends quickly."

Nanami's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the name as she whispered, "Akito…?"

She turned and saw a blue hair man rush over to them. Her eyes widen as she saw the familiar coat and long blue ponytail. Rolled up sleeves and hazel eyes.

"Hey! Akito! What took you so long?" Heishi scowled as he glared at the man, "You left Nanami by herself for two months, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah." The man glared back, "You know that we were separated. How was I suppose to know where she was? I was stuck in Nohr the entire time!"

As the two was about to bicker, Mikoto grimaced before she shouted, "If you two have the time to argue, stay in a group right now, so we won't get hurt!"

Finally, the two looked away from their opponent and to the group as Itsuki sighed, "Let's not make the lady angry now. We're in the middle of a life threatening battle, you know. As much as we'd like to welcome you back, we seem to have bigger things to worry about…"

Akito looked between Heishi and Itsuki before he shook his head and walked over to the group in silence. As Nanami saw this, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was Kaze. The ninja always seemed to be about whenever she was by herself. She was uncertain of the man's sudden appearance, but he said with a concerned look, "Will you be alright, Nanami?"

The girl nodded, "Yes…"

She then left him and hurried over to her full team with a slight feeling of relief till she noticed her long lost team mate glaring at something. Following his gaze, she saw that it was Kaze, who raised a brow before disappearing to battle.

"Akito?" she asked with confusion, "Did you see something?"

"Huh?" he looked to her and shook his head, "O-Oh! Nothing!"

After that, he then looked to her and sighed, "Did anything happen while I was away?"

He looked about with a frown, "That so-called-prince told me that this group will tell me everything."

Nanami nodded, "A lot… We'll explain everything after the battle. Right now, we're being attacked."

Irritated, Akito sighed, "So much for being the ones to maintain peace… There's nothing we can do once a war starts."

As Kamui noticed this, he tried to keep a mental reminder to thank his brother for helping their friend when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked and saw that it was Azura.

"Kamui, Corrin, there appears to be a large number of Dragon Veins in this area. It's possible that activating them will allow us to manipulate the flames…" she said.

Kamui looked about and nodded, "You're right. We should take advantage of this."

Corrin nodded, "I'll head over in that direction with Ryoma. Azura you should stay with Heishi and the other espers."

Kamui turned to her, "That's right. Even if you really are okay, we don't know what can happen in a battle."

Azura nodded, "All right. Be careful out there, Kamui. Corrin."

The two nodded as Corrin smiled, "We'll be back soon!"

* * *

In the distance, Xander brought his mount to a halt as he grimaced, "We were right. Hans and Iago has already began fighting our siblings."

Before them was a bare field full of cracks and fighting between two fronts. Koharu's eyes widen as she saw the flames from the cracks switch on and off as the groups jumped about. One of which caught her attention, "Mikoto? Nanami?"

Xander and Leo looked to her, "You recognize them?"

Koharu nodded, "They're… They're my friends."

Leo looked about before he nodded, "I only see Hans on the battle front, Xander. Those girls… they don't seem to be taking part in the battle. More like, they're just trying to avoid confronting more."

Xander frowned, "Iago… He must be planning something again."

As the flames lit back and forth, Koharu bit the bottom of her lips as her hands slightly trembled on the saddle. Unbeknownst to her, Laslow saw this and looked to his liege who nodded, "Laslow, keep Koharu with you and keep an eye out for Iago."

The retainer nodded, "Understood, Prince Xander."

Finally, Leo said, "He must be trying to come in with the second wave and ambush them… Using an illusion… or… Wait, he could be using Hans to weaken their army! That's it! He has to be hiding somewhere!"

Xander nodded, "That is the kind of tactic he would use. Hurry!"

As the two rode off the hill and across the ridge of the cliff down, Koharu's unsettling feeling grew as she watched her friends disappear behind the brush of the trees.

* * *

It wasn't till after an intense battle with flames going on and off that they had finally gotten to Hans. Or at least what had become of him after Kamui and his sister fought him off. Corrin sighed in relief as he saw everyone return and a safe songstress, "We did it… We won. The battle is over."

Kamui looked over to Azura nervously, "Are you all right, Azura?"

The songstress smiled, "Yes. Don't worry about me, Kamui. You've even had Gunter check up on me countless times already."

Then, she frowned as she continued, "But, don't relax just yet. It's not quite finished."

"What?" Kamui frowned.

"Look over there." Azura pointed.

They turned around and saw the number of enemy soldiers more than they had initially expected by the borders. However, Kamui could already see one familiar figure amongst them with a grimace, "Is that… Iago?! Nohr sent his army after us, too?!"

Hearing the name, Nanami noticed a man with long wavy dark hair and a strange looking mask with a sorcerer's robe on.

"Oh…" the man said with a sigh, "So, Hans failed? That's a shame. He made for a pretty good pawn. At least he softened up their army for me."

The man smirked as a shudder ran down Nanami's spine. She noticed Akito standing closer to her as the man continued, "Well, time to get started. I believe you took what belongs to me…"

Elise glared at him and shouted, "Senri isn't property! You leave him and his friends alone!"

"Elise…" Camilla looked to her sister with wide eyes and a soft smile.

The man glared at the princess, "Ah… so even the youngest of the children have been taken, hm? I was wondering what has been amiss. Well, no matter. We still have the princes. All traitors have to be killed for King Garon's goals."

Kamui grimaced as he saw the soldier began mobilizing, "Jeez, there are so many of them! Do we need to retreat and regroup?"

"I don't think we can afford to flee." Azura pointed out with a frown, "If we run away, we may not be able to fight our way back to the Bottomless Canyon…"

"Then our only choice is to stay and fight!" Corrin reminded them with a grimace, "But are we digging our own graves here?"

"This can't be how everything end." Kamui frowned, "We've come so far. And…"

As he paused with uncertainty, Ryoma spoke up, "Don't worry, Kamui. We'll be all right."

"Ryoma." The pointy-ear prince looked to his brother, "I'm not sure…"

"Listen, Kamui, Corrin." He said, "I didn't come all this way just to die or turn tail and run. Everyone here has come to fight with you because they believe in you. Including me. Cast off your worries. No matter how dire things look, you must fight on. The Yato chose you to carry it. I know you can do this."

Kamui thought carefully before he nodded, "Thank you, Ryoma. All right! We don't have a choice! Everyone, prepare for battle!"

"Right!" Corrin nodded.

As they began mobilizing as well, Hinoka noticed Azura making her way to the espers and said, "Azura?"

Sakura and Elise approached her as the sister answered, "S-She isn't in the best condition to be in battle."

"Is she sick?" Hinoka grimaced.

"Not really." The Hoshidan princess said nervously.

Elise grinned, "Come one! We can tell you after the battle is over! Besides, she has Kuga and Gunter with her!"

"You're right…" Sakura nodded and looked to her sister, "S-sorry, Hinoka."

"It's fine." She smiled, "But, Princess Elise is right. This battle is going to be the hardest we've come across. Let's go!"

As Nanami saw the siblings interact, she saw Azura making her way over. Akito saw this with a raised brow, "Huh, so, you're… of royalty too?"

Azura nodded with a small smile, "Yes. I'll be with you all again."

Akito shook his head with a sigh, "You should be in the wagon. By gods, you have a child with you. That doesn't mean you can go battle."

Azura nodded, "But, we're already in a tight situation."

Akito looked around to see the numerous armored soldiers and mages. He sighed, "You know what? Go to Mikoto. We won't be able to protect you if we can't even protect ourselves as well as she can."

Thought it was harsh, he was certainly right. All Nanami has in this cold bare land is her weapons and the clothes on her back. As side from water and some herbs, this was all she has to protect themselves. Mikoto has her ability to protect them and it would provide better protection than them. Nanami said, "I'll go get her. Please just wait here."

She rushed off before Akito's hand could reach her as she made her way to find her friend.

"Oh no… Nanami!" Azura called out to her.

However, the esper was already to far to hear. Akito clicked his tongue, "Seriously? You know what? Just stay close. We're going to find Nanami before something happens."

"All right." Azura nodded as they hurried off to find her.

* * *

As the battle continued, Corrin had just finished taking down a few soldiers when she saw numbers of enemy soldiers appearing on the other side of the battlefield. She shouted, "Kamui! Reinforcements are coming again! Be careful!"

"What's this?" Kamui looked from the slumped figure of the defeated enemy and grimaced, "More enemy reinforcements?! How many soldiers can there possibly be? Things are looking bad…"

"Don't worry, Kamui. Corrin. We'll get you through this."

"Jeez, you really can't get anything done without our help, can you?"

"What?" Kamui raised a brow, "These voices…"

"What a minute, I know those voices." Corrin's eye widen, "Could it really be…"

Two cavalries appeared from the nearby trees. To their surprise, it was none other than the two princes of Nohr! The Nohrian Crown prince smiled in relief, "It looks like we arrived just in time."

"You must have the devil's luck, Kamui, Corrin." Leo said with a smile.

"Devil's luck?"

They turned and saw a hooded girl behind Leo on the saddle. Though some were surprised to not have seen her sooner, Leo sighed, "It's a phrase."

The girl looked to have understood as she said, "Oh…"

"Xander! Leo!" Corrin smiled and nearly bulldozed them over had she not realized that she wasn't human yet.

Xander chuckled as he saw this and nodded, "We fight together, Kamui, Corrin. I'm sorry it took us this long to join you…"

"Iago's forces will prove no match for me. I'll crush them in the blink of an eye." Leo said with a smirk, "I've never liked his illusory magic… It will be a pleasure to remove him permanently from the Nohrian army."

"Wait…" Heishi frowned, "Then, that means…"

"So, his forces didn't come here on your orders…" Kamui concluded, "But I still don't get it. What made you change your mind?"

"We'll talk more later, Kamui." Xander said as he looked to the opponent, "We don't have much time left before the skies change. We have to combine our strength and clear the way to victory!"

"All right!" Kamui and Corrin nodded.

From afar, Iago could already see the situation from his tower as he grimaced in disbelief, "It can't be… Lord Xander and Lord Leo have turned traitor?!"

He grumbled incoherent words under his breath before he announced, "That's fine. They weren't the most easily manipulated of pawns… King Garon's grand plans must be accomplished no matter what. I'll strike down anyone in the way, be they royal blood or common peasants. The future hold no place for any of you!"

"Iago…" Leo growled with a glare.

"Um… So, who is she?" Corrin questioned as she looked to the girl on the back of Leo's horse.

Leo's attention then snapped to the figure and nodded, "This is one of the espers. Her name is Koharu. We found her just outside of your tower, sister."

As he said this, Koharu removed the hood revealing her pink hair with a pretty pattern hairpin and pink eyes. Xander explained, "We kept her hidden from father. We only brought her along after we found out that her friends were with you."

"It's a good thing we hid her too." Leo said with a frown, "Iago was ready to get to her before we left. Good thing he couldn't find her."

"That's good." Kamui smiled, "Kuga and Nanami would be glad to hear of this."

The girl looked to up him with wide eyes, "They're here?"

Kamui nodded, "Yes, but they're on the other side of the battle field with my siblings."

She clenched on to her hood, "Then-!"

"Wait!" Leo grimaced with a sigh, "For the last time, don't act without thinking. You'll be easy target if you leave like this."

"O-Oh…" she pulled back, "S-Sorry…"

Xander looked to his adoptive siblings, "What's the current situation here?"

"Reinforcements keep appearing by the towers." Kamui said with a grimace, "We have to stop them, so we can have a better chance at defeating Iago."

Leo nodded, "Then, Xander and I will get to the closest towers we can find. As I can see, the Hoshidan royal family will get to the other towers on their side in time. When they do, the two of you need to take this chance and stop Iago."

Corrin nodded and flapped her wings, "Okay. I'll have Rinkah and Silas back you up."

As the dragon flew up into the sky, Xander smiled, "I see she's finally mastered her transformation."

Kamui sighed, "We had a long way to get to this point, you see. Anyway, let's get moving."

The group, then, hurried through the trees as the quickly came upon more enemies. Leo said with a frown, "Stay down, Koharu."

The girl nodded and ducked as Leo brought out his tome and summoned out branches that entangled the soldiers. Suddenly, a blast of purple flames appeared and engulfed one of the soldiers as four figurers appeared from behind. The mage in outrageous yellow clothing tries to catch his breath as he muttered, "Phew… We finally… caught up… with you… Why… Why would you leave us behind?"

"Ha…" the eye-patch archer smirked, "Perhaps our liege is a fan of seeing us suffer? I can understand."

A woman with blue and pink hair swung her lance in the air as she groaned in frustration, "Bah! You all are so slow! If I'd left a river of blood in my wake- like I normally do- you'd be swallowed by it!"

"Thank you for not leaving a river of blood for us, Peri!" Laslow quickly said with a big smile, "You're the absolute best!"

"M-more reinforcement?" Kamui questioned in shock.

Koharu tilted her head, "River of…"

Leo sighed, "It took the four of you long enough."

"Don't worry, Kamui." Xander said after cutting down the enemy mage, "these late arrivals are retainers to myself and to Leo. Also, Koharu, don't pay to much attention to what Peri says. You know what kind of person she really is."

As Koharu nodded, the archer retainer smiled, "That we are. Ready and eager to help, as ordered. I am Niles, a retainer to Lord Leo. The enemy looks to be quite angry. Don't worry- it will be my genuine pleasure to make them regret crossing you."

"And I…" the yellow mage struck a pose, "am Odin Dark! Loyal retainer of Lord Leo. I have cut through the darkness of space to serve my lord however he needs. My unmatched skill with magic will tear through the enemy's ranks! Nice to meet you!"

The silver hair mercenary smiled, "I'm Laslow. I'm one of Lord Xander's retainers. I know that our paths crossed once before, but I will fight by your side now."

As silence came over, the man blushed, "That's all. Please- it's a bt embarrassing to be stared at by everyone…"

The woman jumped with a bright smile, "I'm Peri! P as in Pierce, E as in Eviscreate, R as in rupture, and I as in injure! Like Laslow here, I'm Lord Xander's retainer! I learned a new way to go about butchering the enemy- I can't wait to show it off!"

"Wow…" Kamui smiled regardless, "Always good to get new allies."

Xander chuckled, "Make use of them as you see fit."

"Don't let us down now, Kamui. Not after we've brought so much help!" Leo said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Xander! Thank you, Leo!" Kamui smiled before he noticed Corrin rushing over to them as well with allies.

As they fought, Koharu watched the twins with wide eyes. She never recalled the siblings ever telling her that the twins could become dragons! Moreover, they were just as powerful as their other siblings. As the fight continued, Koharu saw the enemy soldiers on the ground stiff. A chill passed through her as Xander spoke, "They're not dead if that's what you're thinking. But this is war."

"War…" Koharu repeated nervously.

Once again, the mission they were suppose to take on. To stop wars. They're failing to fulfill that duty. As she gripped her brown hood tighter, Koharu looked up before them and saw the battle continue forward. People on beautiful flying horses. She could see Camilla's purple hair flowing in the wind as she rode the wyvern she spoke much of. Even amongst all the disaster, there would be something as beautiful as the creatures amongst all of this.

"Kamui! Corrin! Go!"

A shout brought her back as she looked up to see the two rush forward to a gloomy looking man, but, as they fought, Leo suddenly blocked her view. Uncertain of the situation, she heard a horrible scream as the light finally shined through the sky. Leo nodded, "Finally. With Iago gone, we'd have less to worry about for the time being."

Xander nodded, "We need to regroup quickly. It's almost time. Koharu, we'll be finding your friends very soon."

Hearing this, Koharu nodded, "Yes!"

* * *

After some time, everyone finally came back together.

"All right. It seems that's the last of them." Xander said after knocking out another enemy soldier.

"Is that…?"

Koharu looked up from Leo's horse and saw some very familiar looking figures. Her eyes widen, "Mikoto! Nanami!"

She jumped off the horse and rush over to them. The girls' eyes widen, "Koharu!"

As the group came together in a tearful reunion, Kamui and his siblings smiled before Elise hopped over to them with a bright smile, "Xander! Leo! I'm so glad you're here!"

As she struggled to hug the two, Camilla approached the group with a chuckle, "My goodness, Elise… Do you really need to bounce around like that? …Though I'm happy to see our wonderful brothers as well. Now all four of us are together, just like the Hoshidan brothers and sisters."

"What?" Leo's eyes widen, "You have the _entire_ Hoshidan royal family with you… And those thugs were still giving you trouble? I have to admit, I find that a bit disappointing."

Unfortunately, his voice did not go unheard as the other family heard it. Hinoka grimaced, "What'd you just say? Are you mocking us?!"

"No, of course not. I'm merely speaking my mind." Leo answered bluntly.

Takumi grimaced, "I can already tell that there will be trouble between me and this guy…"

With a nervous Mozu, Natsuhiko shook his head as Mikoto said, "Just please talk that out later. We just finally got everyone together, Prince Takumi."

"Relax, Leo." Xander nodded, "We have to stop thinking in terms of Us and Them. We all made the choice to come here."

Leo looked from his siblings to the others and sighed, "You're right, Xander. I apologize. It's hard to get used to this, but after what happened to Father…"

There was a sudden pause as Corrin questioned anxiously, "What do you mean? Did something happen in Nohr?"

"When we last saw Father, he…" the Nohrian crown prince grimaced hesitantly, "He said that Hoshido and Nohr meant nothing to him. He commanded us to destroy both kingdoms."

"What?!" Sorata said with wide eyes, "Let me get this straight. Nohr is your kingdom and the king wants to destroy both of them?!"

"That's insane!" Kamui said with a grimace.

"Kamui, Corrin, in Izumo you said that you thought Father was being controlled." Leo said with a frown, "I didn't believe you then, but after seeing how Father has changed… I've decided that you might have been correct all along."

"It's true, Leo. We haven't lied to you." Kamui nodded, "Our real enemy is controlling King Garon."

Leo nodded, "I apologize for calling you traitor. If I had trusted you sooner, we would be in a better situation now."

"You don't need to apologize." Kamui smiled.

Corrin nodded, "Right. Just having your trust now means more to me than you know."

Xander nodded, "As for me, until now I have risked my life time and again in the defense of Nohr. I have no intention of turning my back on my kingdom. But, if Father is not himself, and is in fact a danger to our home… Then it is my duty to follow you and do what is best for Nohr. Kamui. Corrin. I trust you. I trust that you'll remain true to your goal for a lasting peace."

"Xander…" Corrin smiled and the twins nodded.

"Then I propose a truce between our kingdoms." Ryoma said after some thoughts.

"What do you mean, Prince Ryoma?" Xander questioned.

"You and I are similar, Xander, both in our goals and our motivation." The Hoshidan prince said, "If there is a way to bring peace to our two kingdoms, that is the cause I will support. For the sake of our brother and sister… For the sake of the world… Let us be allies in this."

Seeing the Hoshidan prince offer a hand in truce, the Nohrian king took it with a nod, "I accept your proposal, prince Ryoma. I hope that we can achieve peaceful world."

"Ryoma and Prince Xander- working together." Takumi said in surprise, "I never thought I'd see it."

"Just make sure you don't slow us down, Hoshidans." Leo said with a smirk.

"You don't seem to share your brother's open mind…" Hinoka grimaced anxiously over the words.

Camilla frowned, "I apologize for Leo- he bears you no ill will. Don't let it worry you. We can't have you sully your pretty face with a frown."

"Um… I… I'll do my best to help everyone as much as can!" Sakura said nervously.

"Yeah!" Elise grinned as she hopped about, "I'm going to do the exact same thing!"

Azura walked up to them with a smile and said to the twins, "Isn't this wonderful, Kamui? Corrin? You managed to win over your family, blood related and not! Because of the choice you made, all of this became possible."

As Corrin nodded, Kamui smiled, "Thanks, Azura… And thank you all. It means more than I can say for everyone to trust me."

Azura noticed the darkening sky above them as she nodded, "We'd better get going. Now that we've secured so many allies, we should do what we came here to do. Once we reach our destination, we can tell everyone what we know."

Ryoma looked up and nodded, "The skies above Hoshido and Nohr are changing…"

Xander looked to them, "It seems the time has come. Kamui, Corrin, what do we do now?"

Kamui nodded, "Follow me."

* * *

Together, they walked from the land to the bridge suspended over the abyss till the twins stopped. Kamui nodded again, "Well… Now we jump off this bridge. We have to reach the bottom of the canyon to continue."

"What?!" Mikoto's eyes widen, "But, that's-!"

Takumi nodded, "Kamui, it's called the Bottomless Canyon. By definition, we can't reach the bottom. You're asking u to kill ourselves!"

Gunter walked over to his liege as he spoke, "Lord Kamui, you were prepare for them to doubt you, yes?"

"Yes, Gunter." Kamui nodded, "We were prepared for this."

They turned to their siblings as Kamui spoke, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you the whole truth up until now."

"But, we're certain that you'll be willing to jump once you know why we've been fighting." Corrin said.

Azura's eyes widened as she rushed over to them, "Kamui! Corrin! What are you saying? You can't tell them everything here. If you do, the curse…"

"What curse?" Xander raised a brow, "What is she talking about?"

"If we speak the truth here, and not down below, a curse will trigger and we'll… vanish." Kamui answered.

"But, we've decided," Corrin said, "If that's the only way to convince everyone to jump, then I have to do it."

Kamui nodded, "Xander, Ryoma, I'm counting on you two to finish what I've started once I'm gone."

The two crown prince was quiet until Ryoma replied with a nod, "I understand why you ask, but I refuse."

"Likewise." Xander nodded as well, "How can you possibly expect us to agree to that?"

Corrin's eyes widen, "B-but why?"

"Ya big goofball." Scarlett snickered, "You really can't figure out what your big brothers are telling you? They want you to order them to jump off the bridge- not ask nicely."

"What?" Kamui looked to them in confusion.

"Listen, Kamui, Corrin. We've decided to trust you, no matter what." Ryoma said firmly, "Now you need to trust us- trust that we will follow your orders."

"Exactly." Xander nodded, "If we had any doubt about you, we would never have come here."

Ryoma smiled, "You're our little brother. We wouldn't turn our backs on you now."

Azura said, "Kamui, Corrin, we should hurry. I sense something… strange down below."

"Understood." Kamui nodded.

Corrin frowned, "That's not a good sign."

Kamui turned around and shouted, "It's time to go, everyone! Jump down into the canyon! This is the first step to peace!"

They cheered before rushing over the bridge.

"W-Wait!" Senri's voice echoed as Arthur grabbed him and the two jumped down.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Mikoto's voice could be heard as she plummeted down the abyss.

Nanami was quiet as Akito was rather panicked until Heishi pushed him into Nanami. The two glared at the esper who just shrugged and laughed as they all fell. Just as they said, Kamui and Corrin soon realized that the fault was really in their own trust as they watched their sibling jump from their words. All but one. Kamui turned and saw Scarlett putting something on her chest, "What's that, Scarlett?"

The Malig knight saw this and smiled, "Oh, it's a custom among the knights of Cheve. Whenever one faces some monumental evet, it's tradition to pin on a flower. You're pretty special, Kamui, Corrin. Getting everyone to follow you like this. But…"

She smirked as she said, "You're not quite as special as Ryoma!"

"Huh?" Kamui raised a brow, "What does that mean?"

Suddenly, the woman rushed over the bridge as the two ran after her.

"Wait!" Corrin shouted, "Does that mean-! Hold on!"

As the three jumped, only the ledge that jutted out nearly greeted them as they fell through the gaps. Kamui looked back to see that they were really the only ones before they heard a voice.

" _I am the forgotten dragon. The betrayed king. The entombed god."_

They spun around and saw a hand stick out from the gust of dust and wind to their shock as a ball of energy materialized in it.

" _In the name of the king of Valla. I sentence you to death!"_

The blast hit them directly as they tried to shield themselves from it. They were pushed down into the canyon a little off course as Kamui groaned, "Ahhh, that hurt! Who in the world it that?"

"Kamui!" Corrin shouted, "That didn't happen the first time we jumped down here…"

"I know." Kamui nodded with a grimace.

They looked back in time to see the transparent figure glow brighter as it drew closer.

"Kamui, Corrin, watch out!"

They were both suddenly pulled back as a blast hit her square in the chest.

* * *

When they came to they found themselves on the cobblestone floor with a motionless figure next to them.

"Scarlett!" Corrin called out in shock.

"Scarlett?!" Kamui quickly shook her shoulders.

However, the woman was silent.

"No…" Corrin gasped, "This can't be… Scarlett!"

Kamui grimaced, "Scarlett! Answer me, Scarlett!"

However, she was silent as if in a deep sleep. As Kamui's arms grew weak with grief and Corrin now of her knees frantically trying to find a pulse. He muttered, "You can't die now… Don't give up… Scarlett!"

After setting her back down, Corrin wiped away her tears, "Oh, Scarlett… How are we going to tell Ryoma, Kamui?"

Kamui grimaced, "I… I don't know…"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and the two looked back.

"What the- Enemies?" Corrin's eyes widen.

"We've been spotted already?!" Kamui grimaced as the enemies closed in on them from both sides.

"Duck!"

Instinctively, the two fell to the ground as blades came above them and hit the enemies across the torsos. The soldiers then disappeared as Corrin shouted in relief, "Ryoma! Xander!"

"Don't let down your guard!" Ryoma shouted, "The area is crawling with enemies."

"More are coming!" Xander grimaced.

Suddenly, two more appeared, but Gunter and Azura rushed over and destroyed them before they could strike.

"You all made it!" Kamui smiled in relief, "Are you all right, Azura?"

" Yes. I'm fine, Kamui. I'm glad to see you're both safe!" Azura smiled with the same relief.

"Over there!" Xander pointed in the distance, "Who is that?!"

It was a mage. However, they were unable to discern her features as she quickly teleported away in silence. Doing so, more appeared around them.

"That mage must be the one summoning all of these enemies." Azura concluded.

"Then, we need to fight through them and take her out!" Kamui said with a frown.

Seeing the others soon follow, Corrin quickly hid the espers in the wagon as Azura began to tell them of their surroundings.

Nanami quickly followed everyone into the wagon when she noticed Akito looking around. She frowned and hurried over, "Shukuri…"

He looked to her with a frown, "I-It's nothin-"

"Ichinose is in the wagon already." She said.

"I-I see." He nodded, "Th-Thanks…"

She nodded back.

"Akito."

They looked up and saw the red samurai. Nanami's eyes widen in surprise as man narrowed his and muttered, "You… You're that child back in our garden."

He smiled in relief, "So you're unharmed. That's a relief…"

Nanami wasn't certain how to respond as she already knew that the man is now apart of the militia, but to find the words to reply was difficult. Akito raised a brow as Hinoka called out to him, "Ryoma! Orochi's having some trouble with a mage!"

Suddenly, the man was gone before Akito looked to her with a frown, "What does that mean?"

"I was found in their castle garden…" Nanami answered as bluntly as possible.

She knew that more details could lead to an inquiry that they don't have the time for at the moment.

* * *

With Koharu back with her friends, Kamui was a little more relieved as he sees that everything was on its road to a brighter time as more allies joined them. However, now something else bothered him. However, as they drew closer to the fort through each passing portal, he noticed something sticking out from a boulder. As he made his way over, he noticed an enemy soldier rushing up and a scream before he rushed over and cut its head off. As the figure blew away in a haze, Kamui looked back to see a man with short orange hair and in a familiar clothing. His eyes widened as he muttered, "An esper? Down here?"

The man narrowed his eyes as he stared at him. Kamui stretched out a hand, "Sorry. I'm Kamui. My friends and I have already met with people who wore similar clothing as you, so I assumed that you were an esper."

"You've met the others?" the man took the hand in surprise.

Kamui nodded, "Nanami, Koharu, Heishi, Itsuki, Ron…"

With each name, the man's eyes grew wider as a smile slowly formed on his face, "Yes! That's them! Thank you very much!"

As he shook his hand, Kamui strained a smile, "You're welcome, but you should stick with us for now. This is a battle, you know. Unless you're able to fend for yourself?"

The man sighed and shook his head, "No. My ability is useless in that field. My name is Toya Masamune. You can say that I lead the espers on their journey."

Kamui's smile grew wider, "So you know their situation better? That's great! It's difficult trying to piece together something and Natsuhiko doesn't speak about their world as often."

"World?" Toya raised a brow, "Your last name?"

"Oh! I don't have one. It's not really a custom here." Kamui replied, "My name is just Kamui. Anyway, I'll explain everything in a bit. We have to move if we want to get away from here."

"Oh! Uh, right!" the man nodded and quickly followed after him.

Corrin and the other finally arrived at the fort after sometime before she noticed the newcomer, "Kamui? Who is he? Wait, that attire…"

The swordsman smiled as they saw him, "This is Toya Masamune. He's an esper too."

The man nodded, "Kamui saved me from those soldiers I was hiding from. Thank you for helping my comrades."

As he said this, Xander raised a brow, "Well, there'll be some questions we'd like to ask, but we'll put that off till after this is over."

"Kamui!" Azura called out to them, "She's in the fort!"

He nodded, "We have to stop the general quickly!"

As he rushed in, the others soon followed. Before them was the woman, who smirked and conjured a spell before shooting it right to them. Corrin became a dragon and flew up into the sky before blowing fire at her. The woman dodged before noticing Ryoma running to her. She pulled back her horse only to see that Kamui was already below her and struck at there hand. However, she swung back as it hits her side. She smirked, "So… you are capable of more than I thought…"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed once more before the woman was now nowhere to be seen.

"She just… Vanished?!" Kamui's eyes widen.

Leo grimaced, "Disappearing into thin air. How unnerving… At least it looks like we have a break from fighting. So, where are we? Is this the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon?"

"Yes, it is." Azura answered as they pulled back together, "We've finally reached the home of our true enemy. The Kingdom of Valla."

"Valla?" Xander looked to her.

Azura nodded, "First, we need to bring everyone back together. Then, I'll explain everything about this place."

"That would be a good idea." Corrin nodded after turning into her human form, "Let's meet back at the place where we were."

As she led everyone out, Ryoma paused and looked about outside of the fort, "Hold a moment. Where's Scarlett?"

"Scarlett!" He shouted, "Where are you?!"

"Ryoma…" Corrin said nervously.

The man looked to them in confusion as Kamui answered, "Scarlett is… over this way."

There was confusion as they was soon brought back to where they found the twins. Toya's eyes widen as he saw the body. He grimaced, "What… What happened…?"

Ryoma rushed over and grimaced, "This… I can't believe this… How could this happen?"

"The flower she'd pinned on…" Corrin noted quietly, "It's been burned away."

"What are you talking about?" Xander questioned curiously.

"We were the last ones to jump, so no one saw…" Corrin frowned.

Kamui said, "Ryoma… Scarlett died protecting us and-"

"Stop, Kamui." Ryoma interrupted, "Don't say another word. Just… promise me. Promise me you wil not let her sacrifice be in vain."

Corrin and Kamui nodded as he responded, "I promise. I vow on the Yato."

"As I vow on my stone." Corrin said with a nod as like Yato her dragon stone was also made specifically for her.

* * *

Without much to say, orders was given to give the warrioress a proper burial. It was only after it was over that Toya dared to speak, "Um… Excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on? I can see that there's obviously been a war going on, but…"

Leo raised a brow, "A battle, sure. But how do you know we're at war?"

Toya frowned as he noted, "My ability helped give me some information, so I can assume that there's a war going on, but I don't know the full situation."

Kamui nodded, "All right. I guess we should start from the beginning."

As they told him of the situation, Toya's frown only grew deeper with narrow eyes.

"This is bad…" Toya finally said, "So, we were pulled in for help without even letting the World know."

"So, you believe us?" Takumi said with a frown, "How-"

Toya sighed, "I've been hiding from place to place for nearly two months now just trying to survive on whatever fruits are around. I understand what it's like to get hit by a gust of wind and chased by fire. Tell me what else I missed. Seriously, if Kamui had not been there, that'd be as far as my survival could go…"

"Makes sense." Corrin strained a smile.

"I have something to ask about, then." Xander folded his arms, "What is The World? Koharu told us that it was made to ensure peace or so."

"That's right." Hinoka frowned, "Akito talked about that once."

"It's an organization that was created for peacekeeping and management of our world." Toya clarified much to their interest, "Its origin and science easily exceeds the civilization of our world."

"Seriously…" Takumi frowned, "That sounds like something from a fiction tale. Well, what about the ship?"

Toya nodded, "Our ship was provided to us by the World, and we're responsible for its operations. We were given the task to use our powers to maintain peace. In addition, the ship has the function to seek out those with abilities."

"Seriously?!" Elise gasped, "That's so cool!"

Toya continued, "Is everyone here with you right now?"

Kamui frowned and tried to reaccount the numbers before he frowned, "There's one more…"

Toya nodded, "Then, it's just him."

"Hold on." Hinoka said with a grimace, "We've only told you there's one more and it sounds like you already know who it is."

"Because I saw him." Toya replied with a frown, "However… the enemy has him in their hands."

"What?" Corrin's eyes widen, "Someone already got to him?"

Toya nodded, "The last esper should be Kakeru Yuiga."

"Yuiga?" Kamui raised a brow, "That sounds really familiar."

"Perhaps Natuhiko already told you." Toya said, "His father is Shiro Yuiga."

"What?!" Corrin gasped, "I remember now, but he's a weapon dealer, who had tried to take Nanami!"

"Seriously?" Toya grimaced, "Damn it. He's already started moving…"

Leo frowned, "You do realize that one of your esper has that heritage and you still took him in?"

"We did." Toya nodded, "And more. Shiro Yuiga is not his biological father. When he was younger and had his ability, Kakeru was kidnapped from his real parents by him and was brainwashed into being Shiro's pawn since young. When we finally found him again, Shiro had escaped from us leaving Kakeru behind. We've monitored his growth from there since his parents was also gone and he grew up in a village. I bet even now he still thinks that Shiro is his father."

"You're kidding…" Takumi grimaced, "So, if we don't clear it up, he is gonna stay by the enemy's side willingly."

Toya nodded, "I don't know how he got a hold of Kakeru after all these years, but we were certain that we destroyed his last communication device he tried to plant on him."

"This doesn't sound good…" Sakura said as she tried to grab a hold of the situation.

Toya sighed, "Right now, it's even possible for him to launch a surprise attack. The only way to counter his ability is if we have a pyrokinesis with us."

"A pyrokinesis?" Xander frowned, "The ability of fire?"

Toya nodded, "We all have a different ability. Kakeru's ability draws out the growth of nature and what can destroy it all is fire. But, since none of us have had good experience with them, I decided not to ask them for it and made it a condition or our atmosphere would be too tense for any social interactions. Therefore, I don't know who that is."

"That makes sense now." Leo nodded, "Even Koharu was hesitant in telling us everything. Now, I see what you did there."

"Then, do you know about who this person that's being used is?" Kamui questioned, "The Rainbow Sage told us that you're suppose to find someone who's been take from your world."

Toya shook his head, "I don't know who that would be. If what brought us here was magic, then I don't know what else brought them here or who it would be. Sorry."

Kamui smiled, "It's fine. But, atleast, it cleared up what we're going to have to do now and what to watch out for. But, if it's Pyrokinesis…"

"I don't think anyone would be willing to reveal it to us…" Camilla grimaced, "We've already had one girl refuse to tell us hers and also forgot her name. Asking them to showing themselves would be even harder on them."

"Something like that happened?" Hinoka's eye widened.

"They'll be more willing to hide it than reveal it." Corrin agreed.

Xander frowned, "Is there any way for us to find out who it is?"

Toya shook his head, "Unless they reveal themselves or if the world was here, we won't know who it is."

"This…"

"Azura!"

Kamui's shout brought their attention as they saw the swordsman already by the songstress's side.

"Azura!" Ryoma rushed over as Hinoka was already there.

Sakura's eyes widen, "It must've been too much for her."

Corrin frowned, "We said that she can tell us if something was wrong too…"

"I should've seen this coming…" Kamui grimaced.

"I'll call Lilith." Corrin noted quickly, "Let's take a brief rest back at the castle."

* * *

There was many more questions, but neither asked about it till they got back to camp. Given only a brief explanation, the siblings all was at the clinic as everyone else decided to tend to their own tasks for the rest of the day. Toya was brought to a room and back to his friends while Kamui was inside with Azura and the younger siblings. Hinoka frowned, "What happened to Azura? And why is Kamui the only one allowed in there?"

Takumi groaned with uncertainty as he muttered, "That's because Azura is with a child…"

"Huh?" Hinoka frowned in confusion before her eyes widened, "Wait, what?!"

"Oh!" Camilla frowned, "Well, while we were on our way to find the Rainbow Sage, Kamui and Azura had gotten together. We've only found out a few days ago, that she's pregnant."

Ryoma frowned, "This was after I told them about the Rainbow Sage, I'm guessing. That makes sense now. Were we really that busy to not have even realized this before? I knew they were close, but I didn't think…"

Xander nodded, "No wonder I rarely saw her on the battlefield today…"

"If we'd been there sooner, we probably would've gone to the wedding." Hinoka grimaced, "I can't believe I missed something so important!"

Takumi sighed, "I wasn't sure what was going on when I heard that they gotten engaged at some point in time. But, I was already at the ceremony."

"Seriously?" Leo grimaced, "You'd think they'd be telling us about this sooner. I had no idea she was in that situation. More importantly, why was she on the battlefield? She even jumped off a bridge with us!"

"Um… Because she wanted to be there when we get to the Canyon."

They looked up and saw Elise walk out with a bright smile, "She's fine. Just fatigued. But, Azura really wanted to be there when we reach the bottom of the bottomless canyon. Also, she wanted to remind you not to speak about it or someone will vanish."

They nodded. Ryoma frowned, "I had no idea that the place would be so important to her… But why?"

They Hoshidan sibling looked to Xander, who shook his head, "I'm afraid I know every little of her background. We were raised strictly to keep away from each one of us. It wasn't until a few years ago that we finally got to openly speak with one another. However, Azura's mother was well-like by the nobles. Even now, I don't know anything about them. Not even why my father refused to attempt in bringing her back."

Camilla shook her head, "I doubt she'd be welcomed by Father or anyone else during then. We had a lot of internal conflicts going on, after all. So, it's safe to say that Azura was the only one who escaped from all of it."

"And Corrin and Kamui?" Hinoka asked nervously.

"They were kept in a tower with their servants our Father appointed them." Xander answered.

Corrin nodded, "We were never told why we were there too. Just that we were weak health wise and had to stay inside. So, I don't think I've been in any conflicts."

Camilla nodded, "But, you two were so lonely back in the tower. Even if Father brought you in to be our siblings, he put you into a tower. Due to our situation and schedule, we could hardly visit you as often as we wished so."

Xander nodded, "The only reason why Father let them out was because they became stronger. Perhaps during then, I should've known something was wrong. The day they were able to join us at the castle, they were sent out to the battlefield in the front lines."

Ryoma frowned, "So, that was it. That's how they were at the Bottomless Canyon."

Leo nodded, "And that's where we could no longer find them."

"Hans attacked us." Corrin explained, "King Garon told him to kill us and he sent us down the canyon. However, Lilith showed up and saved us. When we came back from the astral realm, Kaze and Rinkah found us there."

"I knew it." Leo grimaced, "I knew you should be able to return after that battle. Hans told us you died in battle. But, we went looking for you anyway. It wasn't till my retainers told me that they found that you were in Hoshido that we knew Hans lied."

Takumi sighed, "Right… Well, it'd be better for Azura to stay in the astral realm, but…"

Corrin nodded, "This place is really important to her. She's not going to standby. Also, there's so much she needs to tell you too."

"I can see that…" Leo grumbled.

* * *

As afternoon became night, everyone went minding their own business. Nanami showed up in the clinic with a box bento that Akito made. As disheartening as it sounds, she was unable to make any food for her friend aside from helping out in the kitchen. Kamui had left for the day leaving Azura in the clinic with the healers. Apparently, there had been an increase in Valla soldier activities leaving Kamui and his siblings on the move teleporting to certain places rather than where they first left off. Azura and the espers were left at the castle with a few other soldiers. It was strange seeing two fronts in one place without fighting, but Nanami kept her space from the newcomers and spent most of her time helping Akito with the meals. That afternoon, they all had a meeting discussing the current situation.

"Is something the matter, Nanami?"

She looked up and saw Azura with her pendant in hand. She shook her head, "No…"

Azura smiled, "Well, I heard that our new cook is fitting in quite well, though rather blunt. It's a good thing that your friend is back, right?"

Nanami nodded, "Now, my full team is here. But…"

Azura nodded, "I heard. Your other friend is still missing. But, a friend of your friends can't be a bad person, right? We'll do our best to bring him back. Though, Senri here didn't seem that fond of the idea."

Nanami explained, "Senri and Kakeru never got along."

"Oh?" Azura tilted her head.

"He always tries to get Senri to leave his room because he always stays inside, even during chores." She said.

Azura smiled, "But, that's because he cares, right?"

Nanami frowned, "Senri doesn't like to leave his room and Yuiga would use his ability a lot."

"He uses plants right?" Azura said as she recalled Toya's words.

Nanami nodded, "He and Koharu is in charge of our vegetables and fruits. But, he would use his abilities to get Senri even when he's hiding underwater."

"Oh my…" Azura's eyes widen in surprise , "That's some determination. But, it makes sense that he would be in charge of it."

"Unlike mine, his abilities is more useful." She noted.

"Even if you say that," Azura said, "you are you. We're all different after all."

Elise smiled, "Yeah! I can't really fight like my siblings, but I still got my part in the fight! Without us, they'd be unable to keep going with all those injuries!"

Sakura nodded, "That's what healers are suppose to do. We help heal."

Elise giggled, "Still, I can't imagine someone being able to pull Senri out of the waters."

"There's always kelp and plants under water." Nanami said.

Azura smiled, "Haha… I see now. Still, I wonder why Leo isn't getting along with Senri, though."

Elise sighed, "He tried to pull him out a few times in the past, I think, but he was unable to because he kept hiding in the lake."

Azura's eyes widen, "The lake with a bench and rock platform?"

"That's it!" Elise gasped, "How did you know?"

The princess smiled, "My mother always spent her time by the lake when I was younger. So, it's still there."

"Wow…" Elise said in awe, "So, that's why! The place is really pretty. I never knew we had a lake if I hadn't seen Senri!"

* * *

"So, what's your ability?"

Toya looked up to see Hayato looking at him suspiciously. The man raised a brow, "Why do you want to know?"

"For safety reasons? Listen. Just to make this clear. I don't trust you." he answered, "The others are all right, but you…"

Toya sighed, "My powers is similar to Sakuya's abilities. I can see things, but I can't see the future."

Hayato raised a brow, "Really? Huh, I guess that wasn't much to worry over."

"That's what I said before." Toya shrugged, "Huh? Hayato, right?"

"What?"

Toya looked back, "Is there a spell that does this?"

He showed him his hand as Hayato nearly fell off the fence around Mozu's field.

"H-Hold on!" the boy grimaced, "What-?!"

* * *

 **YueTian: Yay! Finally another chapter, I was stuck with Blossoms before I decided to take a break and watch some Norn9 episodes! Let's say I got more inspiration after that and continued this chapter going up to three chapters of the game! I had a really hard time with the chapter though. But, I'm eager to show you all the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Pasts

The Pasts

"This…"

Nyx frowned in confusion as she examined the hand over again.

Everyone gathered around Toya as others were still oblivious of the situation. Koharu glanced at the transparent hand on Nyx's palm. According to Hayato and Toya, they were helping Mozu in the field when Toya saw that his hand had already become the way it is. After being unable to figure this out, Sakura and Hayato brought him to Leo. However, he was unable to discern this either. An hour had passed and it seemed to have gotten worse. Koharu had been with Nyx out of curiosity of her age when they arrived that night. Aside from herself was Heishi and Kagami. Leo narrowed his eyes and said, "Well?"

Nyx sighed and shook her head, "I've heard stories about this and possibilities, but… Toya? Can you tell me a bit about your childhood? You don't have to give me everything that happened, but an event of some sort."

Toya frowned in confusion and looked to the others, who nodded. He held a breath before letting it out, "Well… It's not much, but, when I was a child, I would always go down to the underground to play with Natsuhiko. We were from the same hometown, after all."

Nyx nodded, "Did anything special happened one day?"

Toya hummed to himself as he nodded, "Yes. One day, we came across… something?"

Nyx frowned, "Do you recall what it was?"

Toya opened his mouth only to close it again with wide eyes, "That's…"

As he hummed to himself, he gritted his teeth before he finally spoke in bewilderment, "I… don't rermember? But, it felt like something very important happened that day… Why did you ask?"

After some thoughts, Nyx nodded. Leo frowned, "What's wrong?"

Nyx frowned in silence before finally decided to speak, "It's not very likely to occur without strong magic, but… I believe someone is tempering with their pasts. Whether it's to misplace them… or to erase them…"

"H-Hold on!" Heishi called out, "What do you mean by erase?"

Nyx sighed, "In worst case, you'd be gone in a few days depending on how much and how bad the damage is done."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Toya grimaced, "How much can be done with magic in this world?"

"Depending on the person's knowledge and how much magic they have." Nyx answered with a grimace, "But trespassing through space and time isn't simple. They'd have to be on earth for a long period of time before that could happen."

"The enemy…."

They turned around and saw Kamui walk in the clinic with a grimace, "That sounds like the enemy…"

Leo frowned, "The one who tried to attack us?"

The prince shook his head, "Not them, but the one who probably sent them."

Leo looked to him, "They're that powerful?"

Kamui nodded, "According to Azura…"

"What would they want after the espers?" Hayato said with a frown.

"Because there was a reason why they came here." Nyx said with a frown, "Remember that they came here only because something from their world was brought to ours. If they don't want to be stopped-"

"They'd have to stop us from coming…" Toya finished with a grimace, "But why me?"

"Perhaps you were at the place for too long." Nyx replied, "That's probably why it only influenced you, but now that everyone is there, they could come after the rest of you."

"B-But…" Koharu's eyes widen.

"Hey now." Kagami said with a frown, "That's not good news at all. At least not to the little girl here."

Nyx sighed with a nod, "Prince Kamui, Prince Leo, can I have a word with you?"

The brothers looked to each other and nodded.

"C-Can I go too?" Sakura spoke up, "I mean, Mikoto and Koharu are my friends too and I-I want to help!"

Nyx looked to her and replied, "If that's what you want…"

Kamui followed Nyx to behind the white curtain before she finally he asked, "Is there any way to save them, Nyx? Anything?"

Nyx sighed as she shook her head, "It'd be nearly impossible unless someone can travel into the past and stop the cause of their change. Unless someone has a link to the past someway and we can make a passage, they will only gradually vanish or be misplaced in their world."

Leo frowned, "What about some way to see the past? Nyx, I heard that you know a bit of Soothsayer knowledge."

Nyx nodded, "But, it would be impossible to use just that to make a passage."

"You can make one?" Kamui frowned.

Nyx sighed, "However, even I have my own limits. I can connect a dream to reality at most, but it would be difficult to-"

"Um…" Sakura interrupted, "I'm sorry, but what if we ask Kagami for help?"

"Kagami?" Kamui raised a brow, "You know his ability?"

Sakura fumbled nervously, "He offered to help me once, but I'm not sure if he would-"

"Well, that just depends on the person now."

They looked back as Nyx frowned, "I thought I told you to wait there?"

"Sorry, miss." Kagami smiled, "I honestly don't rermember hearing that…"

Nyx sighed, "You are correct. I should've done so. So, what do you think?"

Kagami shrugged, "I'm sure if you tell us about the situation first, we can pull together something to help. We're espers with limits, too, but we're not really by ourselves. Not anymore. You can be surprised by what happens when we use our abilities together."

Sakura looked to him nervously, "Then, you'll-"

"Well, if it helps our current situation, I can persuade Masamune to let us use our powers." Kagami smiled before bring a finger over his lips, "Don't tell anyone, but I could help you with the dream part."

Leo's eyes widen, "You mean…"

He smirked, "It's not much of any good reputation, but I use to sell dreams for a living. Meaning, I can make dreams according to what the person wants or how I want them to be."

Kamui's eyes widen as a smile formed, "That sounds like one of the things we need. Nyx, you said that you can turn dreams into a reality, right?"

Nyx sighed and nodded, "True. However, we still need someone to link things into the past."

Kagami sighed, "Now that's going to be a long stretch… But, how about you speak with Toya?"

Kamui looked between the group before he nodded, "I believe that they can help."

After glancing over to Sakura, Leo sighed, "All right…"

"Oh, right…" Kagami said as he got their attention and showed them his left foot, "What are we going to do about this?"

It was also transparent much to their bewilderment.

Nyx looked to Kamui and said curtly, "Hurry."

He nodded.

After bringing Toya in and retelling everything to him, the man sighed with a grimace as he nodded, "So, you need someone to travel into our past to fix what was changed."

Kamui nodded, "I'm afraid so… Sorry, Toya. I know the importance you and your friends have specifically over your ability and past."

He shook his head with a sigh, "It's fine… But, it would be difficult to let someone into their past."

Nyx nodded, "But, we don't even know if we can find someone who can go into the past or have a link."

"Conveniently, we do." Toya replied much to their surprise.

"Really?" Leo's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Toya sighed as he said, "I don't tell others this, but…"

He showed them his right hand with the black glove, "I have the ability to see a person's past. As long as I have physical contact with them through my right hand, that is. This glove was made to prevent that. I don't tell others this for a reason, though."

Leo nodded "It would break that trust you have with everyone else."

Kagami nodded, "Interesting. So, it's the opposite of Sakuya…"

Nyx nodded, "The power of dreams and to see the past of another person. I can send a person to each of your past, but it would take a while to finish if every espers go through it."

Kagami looked to Toya, "Can't we ask Heishi and see?"

Kamui frowned, "I get it. But, it would teleport everyone to the past."

"I can try to change that and help him make it so that only certain people gets to go." Nyx said with a frown, "To be honest, I've never done it before with one who has the ability, but I can try and see."

Kagami smiled, "I can help navigate them through the dreams, but one question. How are they going to come back if you're going to turn my dreams into a reality?"

"I'll just send them back." Nyx answered, "if Heishi is going to get as many people, I can help narrow it down to which gets to go. At most, this should be done overnight at most."

She looked to the espers, "You and your friends should pick whoever you trusts the most out of all of us here."

Toya sighed, "Really? Dang it… I just got back…"

Sakura frowned in confusion, "How about Kaze, Kamui?"

Kamui shook his head, "I want to ask him to check with Nanami, instead. If Azura plans to go through her dream, then she is going to need help."

"She's still going to go anyway." Leo sighed, "Well, as long as it doesn't harm her physically."

Kamui nodded, "Well, I've spoke with Lilith and it sounds like she has a plan. We can take Azura to another outrealm nearby and the infant can grow up there with the servants. We can switch out the employees each week there. However…"

Leo frowned, "It sounded great till now…"

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "Time flows differently between each outrealm in the astral realm. It can be that one week here is a year or two back in that realm… Azura and I are having a hard time deciding what to do because of that…"

Leo shook his head, "I already don't like the idea. Still, go talk with Xander. He could give you some advices. For now, we have this to worry about…"

Kamui nodded and looked to the two espers, "Please find someone you can trust. Toya, how about asking one of our retainers? Perhaps… How about you ask Felicia?"

"The maid?" the man raised a brow.

Kamui nodded, "I know she can be a bit clumsy at times, but she is willing to help to the best of her ability if you ask her honestly."

Toya raised a brow, but nodded with a sigh, "Well, that does sound ideal…"

* * *

Nanami walked along the path back to the castle with a frown. Finally, she stopped and took a seat on a nearby small boulder. She had heard the news from her comrades, but to find someone she can trust. There was only one person in mind, but her condition was nowhere near able to following even if she trust her that much. She is the only non-esper she can trust. Maybe she should ask the girls about whom they've spoke to?

As she thought this, she noticed someone walking over to her.

"I thought you might be here."

She looked up.

"Princess Azura…" Nanami's eyes widen, "Um… Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded, "Yes. Sorry to make you worry. I heard the situation from Kamui and Leo. Have you decided who to ask?"

Nanami shook her head.

"Then, is it all right if I come along?"

Nanami's eyes widen as Azura continued, "It's through a dream, right? Then, I'll be fine. Is this why you were worried about asking?"

She looked to her in confusion, "But, then…"

Azura smiled, "I got the feeling that you might be thinking that. I spoke with the royal families. It seems as long as Kaze is with me then I came come. But, whether Kaze came join us or not is up to you."

Nanami remembered about the green hair ninja. She wondered for a bit before she nodded, "If… If he doesn't see too much, then okay…"

Azura nodded, "All right. It seems your friends have chosen their helper."

"Already?" Nanami's eyes widen.

Azura strained a smile, "A lot of them is our siblings, though…"

"Oh…" Nanami frowned, "What about the night patrol?"

"Hinata and Setsuna will be watching over the castle." Azura answered, "The only problem now is…"

* * *

Koharu sat on the ground with a peach in hand. Across from her was Leo and his retainers. The prince frowned, "I know you don't want people to know about your past, but…"

Koharu looked nervously back at the three and frowned in a slight panic, "Is there… really no other way?"

Leo frowned, "If we had, I'd have told you, but…"

She frowned nervously, "That's…"

Leo sighed, "Look, we'll just go in and stop the events from changing, okay? We won't dive into your past as much. Much less make any criticism of them."

Koharu hesitated before she nodded, "A-All right… Then… can I ask you something?"

* * *

"For the last time, why would-"

"Because you and Nijou could vanish and we have no clue what the enemy is trying to do! Also, I heard Orochi was willing to help Nijou and you're still left without a partner. And, Natsuhiko needs to chose another person that isn't an esper." Takumi replied as he folded his arms, "And it seems you're one of the few that's missing a partner."

"Well, there really wasn't much I can do." Mikoto said with a frown.

"Which is why I'm here with you right now." Takumi grumbled.

He sighed and shook his head, "Look I'm not interested in your past. I just want to stop whoever is trying to mess with you and your allies, okay?"

"Fine." Mikoto sighed with a shrug, "I don't really have much to hide either. Just try not to be nosy."

"What?!" The prince grimaced, "As if!"

As the two glared at each other, Mozu walked up to them nervously, "U-Um… If you want I can come along? I-If it's alright with you, Kuga."

Mikoto smiled and nodded, "All right. Thanks, Mozu."

Takumi looked like he wanted to say something, but just sighed as Mikoto raised a brow but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Sis!" Elise rushed over to Camilla, "Is it okay if I go to this dream world?"

Camilla frowned, "You too? I don't know…"

"Yeah! Arthur and Effie will be with me..." She looked to her sister pleading.

Camilla sighed and nodded, "Well, all right. Just be careful. Nyx and the espers have never done this before."

"Yay!" the girl jumped to her feet.

Camilla smiled, "I believe Princess Hinoka is going with Akito and the Hoshidan crown prince."

"But, I thought he didn't like the Pegasus?" Elise tilted her head in confusion.

Camilla chuckled, "I don't know, but do try to keep what you say a secret, Elise. You know his anger."

"I know." Elise nodded.

* * *

After seeing Heishi and finding that Toya was able to get Felicia's and Kaden's help, Kamui made his way to the clinic to check on his wife. Having explained that situation to his siblings, they had a long talk of it all as they soon realized that they would have to follow along with the plan as there was most likely no other way. So, Azura would go to the astral realm in the next few days after they explains to them the situation as well. In the next night, they would use the magic to help the espers soon. For now, they would need to focus on the next day. From what he was able to get, a majority of his siblings would be helping out the espers followed by some of their soldiers. To make things easier for the retainers who would be staying, he and Corrin made a list of those that wouldn't be here and handed it to Hinata.

* * *

It was morning again when they left the astral realm. This time, Toya helped keep track of the espers' whereabouts making sure that they stay in the astral realm, which was important due to the fact that Sorata would sometimes try to get one of the espers to sneak him out of the safety of the camp. Despite his knowledge and somewhat of a maturity in him, a child was still a child as he can be mischievous at times doing things to get them to let him go, but that would be different in battles. Taking this to account, they left the astral realm leaving the epers with Lilith. Toya came with Mikoto, Heishi and Nanami. After setting foot on the floating island, Azura led the group through the islands as Elise looked around in awe, "Wow… it really does look like a lake in the sky!"

Takumi frowned, "How did the people live through a place like this?"

Leo looked to Azura, "More importantly, what kind of place is Valla, Azura?"

"It's hard to believe, but Valla was once a mighty, peaceful kingdom." She replied, "It was quite friendly with the other kingdoms of the world…"

She looked to them, "In fact, it wasn't unusual for royalty from Nohr and Hoshido to visit."

"What?" the Hoshidan crown prince looked at her in question, "But I've never even heard of Valla. You're saying that my father- and King Garon- were aware of this land?"

"Of course." She nodded, "The Hoshidan Throne of Truth was a gift from the Vallite king. But when the Silent Dragon Anankos seized power, this land was changed."

"Azura, how is it that you know so much about this kingdom?"

Hearing this, Nanami was curious as well. She had taken the information as a fact without question, but she never thought of asking the question to what led her to obtain the information. The princess was quiet before she nodded, "I suppose I should explain that, as well…"

She stopped and pointed into the distance of a clearing and more ruins, "Come with me. There is something I wish for all of you to see."

Following after the group, Nanami felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back in surprise, "Shukuri… Why are you here?"

"What? I can't be here?" the man said with a frown.

She shook her head, "It's not that."

He sighed, "I asked Masamune to let me come. There."

She looked to him with worry before she nodded. Together the two followed the princess and the group to the opening that showed a tall wall with a large statue of a dragon sticking out from it. Seeing it brought a shiver down her spine. It wasn't a good sign. Leo was the first to speak up after a while, "Xander… This statue… You recognize it, right?"

"Yes." The crown prince nodded, "It looks identical to the one that Father worships."

The mention of the king was a chilling thought as she recalled what Koharu had to go through to keep away from the ruler's eyes. She knew he was a dangerous figure. Azura nodded, "This is a state of the Silent Dragon Anankos."

Nanami looked to Azura nervously as she continued, "Each of the kingdoms has a dragon associated with it. Hoshido has the Dawn Dragon. Nohr has the Dusk Dragon. Valla has Anankos. He was gifted with unlimited knowledge and foresight. He was also the dragon that gave his blood to the ancient Vallites."

"But, then…" Xander raised a brow as murmurs began in the back, "Why would Father worship him, rather than the Dusk Dragon?"

Nanami could see Azura's hand around her lance tighten as the princess hesitated. It made her nervous as she heard her respond, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you…"

After a nod from her husband, she continued, "It's doubtful that there's anything left of the true King Garon."

Xander looked to her with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Anankos has the ability to possess people and to control the bodies of the dead." Aura explained much to Nanami's surprise, "His presence, even in short period of time, is very corrupting. Anankos's magic is likely all that keeps King Garon alive at this point. He is nothing more than a servant."

Xander grimaced, "I can't-"

"Anankos is using King Garon as a puppet to create wars and destroy the world." Azura said looking straight to her step-siblings."

Leo shook his head in disbelief, "That's not…"

He paused in silence before he looked to her and the statue again with a frown, "I don't want to believe it, but that would explain Father's strange behavior…"

He scowled, "That damned dragon is going to pay! Why is he doing this?!"

"He wants to destroy the two strongeset rivals to Valla," Azura explained, "Nohr and Hoshido. With them ruined, he can conquer the other kingdom with little rersistance. Some of you have already excountered invisible enemies outside Valla. Those are soldiers of Valla and servants to Anankos. With his maigc, he is able to send them from Valla to other places. He used them to make Hoshido nd Nohr believe they were attacking each other."

"And that cause us to launch real attacks at one another in retaliation." Xander pieced together with a grimace as the image of the day came back to Nanami, "…Exactly like what happened to us in Cyrkensia."

"Ah!" Ryoma nodded with a frown as he also recalled the incident, "So for us to save the world… we have to defeat this Silent Dragon!"

"Correct." Azura nodded, "That's our ultimate goal."

"I have only one question, Azura," Xander turned to her, "Since you know so much about these events… Who are you, really?"

There was silence as eyes turned to her. Nanami couldn't help but do the same curiously. Azura seemed to be taking a deep breath before her lips parted, "I am a princess… of Valla."

"What?!" Xander's eyes widen as quiet whispers begin amongst the militia.

Nanami couldn't believe her own ears as well. She had heard that the princess's mother remarried to Nohr's king, but she never questioned about her biological father before! Ryoma frowned, "Then you're originally from this kingdom? Belonging to its royal family, no less?"

"Yes," Azura nodded, "Though there is no longer a royal family to belong to…"

She closed her eyes as if to recall those events as she explained, "Anankos killed my father and then turned himself loose on Valla, devastating it. My mother took me and fled."

She looked to them, "Everything I have told you about Valla I learned my mother during our exile."

"Queen Arete?" Xander narrowed his eyes.

Ryoma frowned, "So, this land has had a curse placed on it?"

"Yes. That's why we couldn't explain things until we got here." Kamui nodded.

"I see…" Xander with a small smile, "Then our mission is clear. We must unite to defeat the Silent Dragon Anankos."

"Hoshido and Nohr…" Ryoma frowned, "Working together…"

"Is something bothering you, Prince Ryoma?" Xander looked to the prince.

"Actually, yes…" Ryoma nodded.

"Help me, please! Someone! Anyone!"

They looked around before Nanami noticed a young brown hair boy running through the woods with a spear in his hands. She pointed, "There!"

"There's someone still here after all!" Toya said in surprise.

Kamui's eyes widen, "That person's being chased! We have to do something!"

Hearing this, the boy saw them and rushed over nearly stumbling over his feet, "Please! You must help me!"

As Corrin rushed over and helped her up, everyone hurried over as Aura noted, "Kamui! Corrin! Wwe don't have time to del with every single enemy here."

"We have to hurry to the other end of this area as fast as we can." Azura said as she quickly looked around in question, "Hmm… there's something strange about the Dragon Vein here…"

As Nanami noticed the spiraling orb, Azura noted, "I'm not sure what will happen if we use it… Maybe it will let us act elsewhere?"

"There's only one way to see." Kamui frowned, "Corrin, take Azura and the others to the back!"

Corrin nodded, "I'll call Kaze to come with us."

Kamui nodded, "Silas, help me out here!"

As he said this, the messy hair cavalry rushed over, "Understood!"

Without a warning, Kamui and his friend dashed up to the dragon Vein. He jumped off of Silas's horse and landed on top of the glowing land as it grew brighter upon his touch. Suddenly, the ground shook as Nanami felt Shukuri grab hold of her arm. The bright light shined and soared into the air before landing at a nearby ruin. As it died, they could see a copy of the soldiers much to their surprise. Without understanding the situation, the group had already charged out to the battlefield fighting against their enemy. Kamui's eyes widen, "Like a reflection…"

He turned to the militia, "Takumi, Leo! Watch over the boy! Ryoma, help Corrin and Azura! Mikoto, set up the barriers! We're going to need some protection! Xander, Hinoka, we need support on our side!"

As they nodded, the other departed quickly to their stations. Nanami and Shukuri hurried out the field to Mikoto when she noticed the boy trip and fall to the ground. Shukuri clicked his tongue before rushing over to pull him up, but he was stopped when Leo stepped between them, "Careful."

Takumi nodded with a grimace, "This is a battlefield! Quick!"

As Takumi helped the boy up, he nodded timidly, "Th-Thank you…"

Leo looked back to them and nodded. She wasn't certain what it was for, but Shukuri nodded back with a stern look and pulled her along leaving the boy to the princess protection. The explosions of magic and cries of horses and wyvern only wrenched her heart as the visions of the past came back to her. The shouts of villagers from afar. The dry grass and warm air. The gun fires and screams. Explosions… huh?

Her eyes widened as the realization hit her.

 _Why does it feel like… I've been at war before?_

* * *

Koharu was helping Lilith and Azama with cleaning the Mess Hall of the castle. The scent of the grass that drifted in from outside remained her of the green grass of her countryside home. The greenery of the woods. The wind…

It all reminded her of him…

"Koharu!"

Her eyes widen as she jumped back from the startling yellow eyes, "Eeek!"

She saw that the owner of those eyes was the small dragon as she said, "L-Lilith?"

The dragon nodded with the rag in her hand, "Are you all right, Koharu? You've been spacing out a lot recently…"

"O-Oh…" Koharu frowned and gave a small bow, "I'm sorry…"

Azama sighed as Lilith quickly smiled, "It's fine! Really! Would you like to take a break, though?"

She shook her head despite the dragon's look of worry and smiled, "I'm fine!"

She returned to work. After finishing up the cleaning, she stepped out of the building when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw that it was Lilith. The dragon smiled, "Do you want to rest for a bit at my shrine?"

Koharu looked to her curiously before she nodded, "All right…"

After following her to the shrine, the two sat down on the stairs as Lilith looked up to the skies, "It's a pretty day today too. Kind of hard to believe that we're in the middle of a war…"

Koharu nodded as she watched the faint white clouds slowly move with the wind.

"Yeah…" She noted quietly.

Lilith looked to her with a frown, "Is the conversation still bothering you?"

Koharu looked to her in surprise as she slowly nodded, "Everything is all so new to me…"

As she looked to her hands, she continued with a bitter frown, "But, for some reason, I don't feel surprised or as sad as I thought even though we're so close…"

She looked to the dragon, "I sound like a heartless person, huh?"

Lilith thought for a bit before shaking her head, "Of course not! Koharu, many of us reacts to things differently. Even when we're going through something sad, I don't think everyone will cry or scream in those times. In fact, some of us probably don't even know what to think when these things happen."

"Really?" the esper looked to her.

Lilith nodded, "Yup! Some of us can be just as confused or dull as you would sometimes. But, that's just the same as feeling sad all the same. Just because something happened doesn't mean that we'll react immediately either. I've seen some who didn't react until they aren't around other people anymore or they talk it out with someone! Maybe it just takes a little while for you too! Peach?"

A peach lifted from the altar and was placed in her hands. Koharu looked to her with uncertainty, but nodded nervously, "Th-thank you!"

As she looked to the peach in her hands, she couldn't help but feel a slight nostalgia. She strained a smile and whispered, "Kakeru and I use to go pick peaches and take care of the peach trees back on the ship too…"

Lilith watched with uncertainty before she said, "You sound like you're really close with the other missing esper, huh?"

Koharu smiled and nodded, "At least, that's how I feel… I don't know about him."

"I don't know anything about him…" She added with a sad look.

Lilith panicked, "H-How about a bite?! The peaches here are really good!"

"Eh?" Koharu's eyes widen, "But your offering…"

Lilith smiled with a huff, "It's fine! You're also a friend of ours. I'll be happy to share with my friends!"

Koharu looked to the peach and nodded slowly, "A-All right? Thank you very much!"

She took a bite and smiled, "Wow! It really is good!"

"See?" Lilith smiled and giggled.

The two nodded before starting to continue their snack. As the two smiled and continued their conversation of small laughters, the wind blew seemingly carrying the voices into the skies and dispersing through the air like dandelion seeds.

* * *

With the battle over, Nanami was in the wagon with Azura and Shukuri. Kaze and Corrin had gone to help their siblings leaving the espers with Azura and Mozu. They looked up and saw Kamui returning with the young boy hurrying up to him and his siblings with a bright smile, "Thank you for saving me!"

Seeing the group, Azura made her way off the wagon.

"What's your name, boy?" Gunter said with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Anthony." The boy responded with a smile, "I used to serve as a page to the ruler of Valla."

Azura froze from her path to them, "You… were a page to Anankos?"

Shukuri grimaced and pulled Nanami back.

"Yes." Anthony nodded as she could see his eyes glanced over to them, "The few people let in this kingdom are trapped here, unable to leave. Everyone is forced to work as his slaves. I served at his side, but…"

He paused and looked to them with a nervous glance, "He's not mornal. There's something almost demonic about him. Nanami looked to him with an uncertain look as he continued, "I couldn't take being near that violent tyrant anymore. After a lot of careful planning, I was finally able to escape."

"That explains why you were being chased." Azura nodded as she relaxed a bit, "But if you were a page to Anankos, does that mean you know where he is?"

"Of course." The boy nodded, "I've spent years serving him."

"All right!" Elise grinned, "A lucky break! We'll be able to go straight to him!"

"What do you mean?" Anthony looked up with a frown, "You're here to meet him?"

Kamui nodded hesitantly, "Yes. Well, more accurately…"

"We're here to defeat him." Corrin explained, "Please, Anthony. Can you lead us to where he is?"

"D-defeat him?!" Anthony's eyes widen, "I don't think it's possible to do that! He's too powerful…"

Anthony shook his head vigorously, "And besides, I only just finally got away…"

Nanami nodded as it made sense that a boy wouldn't want to go back to his captor. Corrin frowned as she said, I'm truly sorry to ask this of you…"

"But if you take us to him and we prevail, you won't have to worry ever again." Kamui said firmly, "Would you please help us?"

The boy thought quietly, "Yes… All right… I'll help you. I'm tired of running too."

He looked to the prince with a determined look, "Anankos is currently in an impregnable stone castle called Gyges."

Kamui nodded, "Can you show us the way?"

Anthony nodded, "Yes, sir. It's this way!"

As he pointed, he walked up to the path that he seemed to have came through from. As Kamui followed after them, Shukuri frowned and tapped Hinoka's shoulder, "Are we really going to trust him like that? What if this is all just a trap?"

Hinoka nodded with a sigh, "I was thinking the same thing, but we've just met him."

Xander approached the group quietly as he added, "However, I am uncertain about this child."

"Same." Hinoka grimaced with a nod.

Xander looked to Masamune, "Toya, you said that you thought that there was someone on these lands?"

The esper nodded, "Yes. I've wandered around from island to island already, but all I found is just burnt villages and ruins. Nothing, but those soldiers. I came across Kakeru once, but I escaped when he started attacking me. I didn't think there'd be some taken as slaves."

Xander frowned. Hinoka looked to him with a frown, "What do you think, Prince Xander?"

The prince thought for a bit quietly before he answered, "Let's keep a closer eye on him for now."

Hinoka hesitated but soon nodded, "All right. But, he better not hurt any of my siblings."

* * *

It's been a day of travels and small skirmishes here and there. After finishing the arrangements to bring his wife to another realm, Kamui made his way to the council room where his wife and sister was. With him was Kaze, Gunter and his butler and maid. Upon their arrival, Kamui could see the timid village girl and their best friend. Amongst them was their long time friend and retainer. He smiled, "Flora! I'm glad that you agreed to come. I apologize that I couldn't ask you personally for help."

The blue hair maid shook her head with a small smile, "In all honesty, Lord Kamui, just hearing that you would forgive me for my actions and ask help from me is enough. I'm terribly sorry for my actions back on the ferry, milord."

Kamui shook his head, "No, you're not at fault, Flora. I didn't realize the situation you and your village was in. You were only trying to protect your loved ones back home. Many would do the same. How are they right now?"

"Safe from King Garon's eyes, milord." Flora smiled, "Thank you."

Kamui smiled before taking a seat next to his wife and sister, "Thank you for coming, Silas, Mozu."

"Of course, I'd come when you said you needed help." The knight smiled.

"I-I hope I can be of help too…" Mozu said nervously in the eyes of royalty and knights."

"Well…" Kamui strained a smile, "I actually need to ask you something. A proposal of something rather important…"

"A proposal of something important?" Silas raised a brow, "What is it?"

Corrin nodded, "Let's start with this. You know of the espers' situation, correct?"

Mozu nodded in fear, "Mikoto and the other espers are in danger of disappearing…"

"That's right." Kamui nodded, "We said that we have found a solution, but we never told anyone the details of it."

He looked to Flora, "Have you heard?"

The maid looked to them dumbfounded, "M-my apologies…"

Corrin smiled, "No. Of course my siblings wouldn't reveal something so important. We should've been the ones to tell you. I'm sorry about that, Flora. Have you heard about the espers? They're humans like us, but have powers or abilities…"

Flora's eyes widen, "I have! While Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin was absent from the tower, your siblings brought back a young girl with pink hair! She told me that she had abilities. B-but…"

Kamui smiled, "I see you've met Koharu."

"She's here?" Flora looked to them.

Kamui nodded, "I heard from my siblings that she hid in our tower for a period of time. When our brothers joined our cause, they brought her with them after we told them about the espers and that her friends are under our protection and helping us."

Flora sighed in relief with a smile, "I see… But, she's in trouble."

Kamui frowned, "Someone very powerful has gone into their past and began to alter it."

"What?!" Silas's eyes widen, "I didn't know that!"

Corrin nodded, "We can't have everyone know about this."

"But why us?" Mozu said nervously.

"Well… we need someone to watch over us during the time Nyx sends us to the past." Kamui explained, "Using magic and their powers, Nyx will send our mental state to the past and fix whatever is causing the change. But, during then, a majority of us would be defenseless. That's where you and Flora come in, Silas."

"So you want me to watch over you?" the knight assumed.

Corrin nodded, "Some of our retainers would be coming with us to the past, which leaves opened spaces for others to fill in. Meaning, while Felicia and Jakob is helping us in the past, only Gunter will be left watching over us."

Kamui added, "Kaze is also going with Azura to keep her safe as they check on Nanami's past. Whish is why we need someone to protect our body during the night. According to Nyx, it should only last overnight."

"I see." Silas nodded, "Then, I shall do my best."

Kamui nodded with a smile, "We know that well. However, there's also another reason why I called you."

"There is?" Silas raised a brow.

Kamui looked to him firmly, "I'd like you to be my retainer, Silas."

"What?" The knight's eyes widen, "But you have Sir Gunter, Jakob, Kaze, and Flora. Another one would be…"

Jakob cleared his throat, "If I may, with the current situation, Felicia and I have accepted positions as lady Corrin's personal retainers, leaving my position open to you."

Kamui nodded, "Corrin and I have always had everyone with us together, but it's clear that we'll have to walk separate path despite still being in one family."

Corrin nodded, "It's not known to everyone in the castle, but our retainers and siblings, but I'm engaged now and I'm going to have to live my separate life away from my brother. We can't always act like exchanging our retainers' position. It'd be too much for anyone in that matter. So I believe it's about time we start having personal retainers like our siblings instead."

"You're engaged?!" Mozu gasped, "C-Congratulations!"

"Oh my. It's finally time…" Flora had a faint smile as she heard this.

Corrin slightly blushed as her brother continued, "I'm going to have to move about more than my sister in political works with my brothers which is why I need someone else that I can also trust. I also need someone we trust to be by my sister's side, which is Jakob and Felicia."

"So I'm that person?" Silas frowned, "But, I'm still just a soldier."

"I've evaluated your skills in battle." Gunter nodded, "True, you're a soldier, but being a retainer isn't all about skills and power."

"It's about trust." Flora said with a curt nod, "One that I nearly lost."

"But regained." Jakob finished with a nod, "And it seems you're the one milord believes would fit well."

Silas was quiet as he thought this. Azura looked to the village girl, "Mozu, I'd also like to ask you to become my retainer."

"W-W-What?!" the girl's jaw nearly dropped as she heard this, "B-But, I-!"

Azura smiled, "I know this is all sudden, but it's true that I need a retainer eventually. You're the only one I feel comfortable with too."

Kamui nodded, "She need one now if not sooner."

They nodded as they understand of her current state.

"Of course, you and Silas can think this through a little more." Corrin said.

Kamui turned to the blue hair maid, "Flora, I also need to ask you to help us and act as Azura's temporary retainer."

Flora nodded, "Of course, Prince Kamui."

Kamui continued, "It seems my siblings have also asked some of our other soldiers to help them as well. But, other than that, Hinata and Setsuna would stand guard tonight."

"I understand…" Silas nodded slightly awkwardly.

After the conversation, Kamui pulled Silas aside for a private talk as Aura decided to leave to the lake with Mozu. There, the princess smiled, "Are you all right, Mozu?"

As the girl remained quiet dumbfounded, Azura sighed, "I'm sorry, it must've been a shock since none of us ever told you."

Mozu shook her head in surprise, "O-Of course not! I-I mean… Y-yeah, I was shocked! But, it's nothing to apologize for. I just never thought I would become a retainer one day. I've always lived in my village with my ma before… But, why me? There's so many other stronger people here."

Azura strained a smile, "You're right, Mozu. We have a lot of strong people here, but… I never really want to pull them into my problems, you see. I also didn't want to drag you into this too, but for the child…"

As she patted the now growing belly, Mozu nodded, "Ya can't let another guy near ya… Oops!"

"It's fine." Azura smiled, "But, there's more than just them. You see, you recall of my history in Hoshido, right?"

Mozu nodded, "You were a princess of Hoshido…"

"Well, according to Queen Mikoto, I was to be treated as one." Azura smiled before she frowned, "But, even if it was her order, that doesn't mean that all the branches of the family would accept it."

"You mean…" Mozu's eyes widen as she realized the darker side of the princess's life in Hoshido.

"I was always targeted when I was younger for my history as a Nohrian princess." Azura nodded, "I couldn't trouble the queen or the royal family for that matter. They gave me a place to call home and a family to return to, even if I was an unwanted princess of the enemy. However, because, I was always targeted since young, I had a hard time trusting everyone in the castle. Even if the queen recommended it, it's hard to trust someone who isn't the royal family and their retainers. But, with a child coming along, I can't continue to protect myself or rely on my husband when he's not around with my siblings. So, the person I can think of is you, Mozu. You're nice and spirited. Also, you don't have strong ties with either kingdoms. We also know each other well since Mikoto and I always come by to help."

Mozu nodded, "I see now… But… Can I think it over a little more? Even if my ma is no longer around, I still have my village to think about."

Azura nodded, "I understand. Thank you, Mozu."

* * *

By the time it was night, everything was ready. Nyx was in an empty room with Toya and Heishi and Kagami. It was simple. Heishi would use his power to amplify Kagami's ability. From there, Toya would use his ability on the ribbons and ties of their uniform or objects to read their past. However, rather than seeing it, Nyx would take the images away and place them in the dream. From there, Nyx starts her work where she will navigate Heishi's ability to reach out to only certain people and the espers' group. They would be taken into Kagami's dream world that she would turn into a reality. From that point on is when their mission comes into play. However, they can't expect a lot of what would happen after. From what they do know was that the moment the enter the past, they would be able to interact with the world of the past, which is why they needed to keep a low profile there. Kamui looked to Azura who sat in a chair in her nightgown with the bump slightly visible against the fabric. He noticed her agitated look as he said, "It should be fine, Azura. I might not be there at first, but Kaze will."

"I know." Azura nodded as she made her way next to the bed and sat down, "And I trust Nyx too, but I'm just worried about what we will see in their time."

Kamui frowned, "I know. Even if we have their permission now, it feels wrong to go through the things that's so private… I worried about what we may see of their personal troubles too. Corrin was also wondering if this really is the only way through this, this morning."

Azura nodded, "I was wondering that too, but there's nothing else we can do. I hope we can catch whoever is doing this to our friends before they start going into our past too."

Kamui sighed, "That's the troubling part too. Many of us have things we want to hide. It's the same for Heishi and his friends. Heishi told me that if this was what it took to protect everyone else's privacy, he would let me into his past. But, it's plain to see that this is clearly a trespass of privacy that they would very much like to keep hidden or never recall. If only there was another way…"

Azura frowned, "Nanami seemed really nervous today, but accepted to let me be the ones to help her."

Kamui nodded, "I'm worried that we'll see how they had troubles with their abilities. I mean, it's what made many of them go through things they never wanted to. Let's make this done successfully, so no one else have to go for them again."

Azura frowned, "What about Anthony? I heard rumors…"

Kamui looked to her, "Well, he's currently spending the night in a room with Shura."

As she gave him a curious glance, Kamui nodded, "I know he doesn't look like the type to spend time watching over children, but I trust him as I do with everyone who came with us this far."

Azura nodded with a smile, "If you trust him, then so will I."

Kamui smiled, "Thank you, Azura. Now, we should get to bed. It's almost time."

According to Nyx, they were given the limit of ten at night before she starts doing what she needed to do. Now, it was nine and drawing closer to the time. After some time, weariness came over the two couple as they felt themselves slip into a dream.

* * *

When Leo opened his eyes, he found himself in an orange close room. As he got up with a grunt, he found himself in his armor and equipped with his tome. He heard a whine on the otherside of the spherical walls. He raised a brow and touched the orange wall only to slip out of it and crash into something. There was a snort when he looked up to see that it was his mount! He grabbed the reins and petted the horse when he saw his siblings and their retainers exiting other orange plants as he had.

"Where is this?" Takumi grimaced as he rubbed his shoulder after tumbling out as he had.

"I don't know…" Leo shook his head as he could see the dark skies, tangled roots and branches, and glowing spheres.

It was then that they heard the resulting and turned to see a black cat jump out of the bushes.

"A cat?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Aww! So cute!" Elise rushed over and picked it up.

"W-W-W-Wait!" the cat spoke much to their shock.

Camilla giggled, "Oh my… Itsuki… Who'd have thought that it was you."

Itsuki sighed as he ruffled his fur, "Well, at least, I got a lady in a happy mood."

"Wow…" Elise said in awe, "You're a cat? Oh right sorry about that."

"Apologies accepted, little lady. This place is the dream realm." Itsuki said ignoring the question, "I'll lead you all to where you need to go. Nyx have already helped prepare the paths for you. I don't know who the person is or what our past is suppose to be like, so we're counting on you. Since it seems, some of you know us the best."

"Right…" Takumi grumbled.

Kamui nodded as he helped his wife over a large root, "I understand. What do we do now?"

Itsuki pointed off to the distance where twelve pumpkins stood with different symbols over them, "You need to go through these pumpkins. From there, you'll be in reality. But, Nyx told me this. In the past, you would have a hard time interacting with other things physically. You can ask questions and such, but doing things and physically interacting with something that is part of our past would be nearly impossible unless you're interacting with something that isn't part of our past."

"Seriously?" Hayato grimaced, "That's a lot of stuff."

"There's no helping it, all right." Itsuki sighed, "This isn't comfortable for everyone of us, but we're counting on you to save us."

Corrin nodded, "You can count on us, Itsuki. We'll do our best."

The cat nodded and said quietly, "Please…"

Leo and the group followed the cat to the pumpkins as he instructed which it was. Finally, he came before what looked like a peach shape symbol. Itsuki looked over to him, "This is Koharu's past."

Xander nodded as he and Leo walked up, "It's our turn, then."

As they walked closer, Itsuki whispered, "I heard and prepared it."

Leo nodded in silence before walking through the portal. Light shined through every corner before they found themselves in the middle of a busy road. It looked to be a Hoshidan style village full of people with unusual hair styles and kimonos or clothings much like their country. Leo looked about as his brother noted, "So, this is Koharu's hometown and kingdom."

"Country." Leo corrected, "They don't have a kingdom anymore, remember? First, we should look for Koharu."

He turned to the closest store and approached the elder man behind the stand, "Greetings."

"Good morning, sir!" the man greeted them with a bright smile, "What can I do for you, sir? Here for a tour of our town? It's not common for foreigners to come this far to our village."

As he lifted up his straw hat, he raised a brow, "Now, you're the most peculiar foreigners I've met in my entire life! What brings you out here?"

Leo hesitated, "Well… We heard that there was a girl with unusual… conditions around here. I'm a storywriter and came here in search of the rumor. This is my brother. I plan to make a story from what I find in this country for my hometown. I heard the girl have pink hair an-"

His voice faltered as he saw the man's smile fade to a scowl as he waved his hand, "Sorry, I've never heard of such a child before. Excuse me, I have to gather some of my merchandise from the back."

The man got up and hurried to the door behind the stand. Leo raised a brow as Xander frowned, "This… isn't a good sign. It seems it's true, after all."

"What do you mean?" Leo looked to his brother.

"Camilla had a conversation with her once. We assumed from it that she was partly exiled from her village due to her ability in the past. If this is truly her village, then it's not a surprise something like this would happen." Xander explained bitterly.

Leo grimaced, "That's-"

There was a grumble when they looked back and saw the elderly man return mumbling to himself before seeing them with a bright smile once more, "Oh! My apologies. Is there something you like to purchase from my store, sirs? It's unusual for foreigners to visit our village this far!"

Leo raised a brow and looked to his brother, who nodded.

"Actually, I'm a writer and would like to write a story of a setting in the outskirts of a town similar to this. Can you advise me a place to visit?"

The old man hummed to himself and nodded, "Yes. In fact, there's a home in to the east of the village. A couple lives there, but I think you can make a story based from what they go through there. Oh, but be wary of the North side of the village, the area is a dangerous place home to a monster that's said to murder people. They were so powerful that we could only push them afar."

Leo raised a brow as the realization soon hits him. He frowned and questioned, "A monster?"

The old man nodded, "It's no fairytale. A true story. A couple near the outskirts of the village died after the monster emerged from the bamboo forest. Their homes and their children all died under it! It's such a pity…"

Xander frowned bitterly as Leo nodded, "I understand, sir. Thank you very much!"

Leo pulled his brother's arm away from the stand and dragged him toward the east direction before taking a detour and heading North. They didn't say a word until they passed by the last house and into the forest. Finally, Leo spoke with a scowl, "They can't be serious… Was that Koharu's ability?"

Xander frowned, "It would seem like it. An ability that takes lives. I see why she was ostracized by her own village. But, a child?"

Leo frowned, "Now, I'm worried about what we might see at the house, but did you see that, brother? The man seemed to have forgotten that we were there asking him about Koharu before."

Xander nodded, "We should be wary, though. This is a village that experienced those incidents. It could be trouble if they learn that we're here to see her."

Leo nodded, "I understand, Xander. Look!"

As they walked out of the forest, they saw a puff of smoke leaving the chimney of a wooden house. Xander nodded, "This must be it…"

As they rushed over across the green field, they notice a young man walk out in Nohrian style clothing with a hat and cape hand in hand with a child around seven or eight. Leo's eyes widen as he noticed the distinct pink hair with the pattern hair pin and hurried over in time to see the man give her a familiar looking clothing. He said, "When you become big enough to wear this, they'll come for you."

The child looked to the clothing with confusion as she carefully received it. Leo frowned, "Xander…"

His brother nodded, "The traveler…"

The traveler smiled as he watched her hug the clothing, "You'll probably be 17. It will be spring."

Leo raised a brow as he heard this. The girl looked up to him as he patted her head, "Get on the ship. There your ability will be needed. Then, you'll be freed from your solitude."

"Solitude…" the child repeated.

The man nodded, "It mean loneliness and isolation."

He got up and smiled, "I'll be leaving now. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise we'll see each other again."

As he petted her head, he smiled, "Take care of yourself until then, Koharu."

Xander watched the man leave as Leo noticed the girl looking to them. He grimaced, "Xander…"

By the time his brother looked, Koharu said, "Um… who are you?"

Leo looked back in time to see that the man was gone into the forest. He looked to her as Xander said, "My name is Xander. This is my younger brother."

"My name is Leo." He replied.

Koharu tilted her head as her long hair moved with the warm wind, "My name… My name is Koharu. Did the villagers brought you here?"

Leo frowned as he recalled the elder.

"No." Xander shook his head, "We came here to write a story."

"A story?" Koharu's eyes widen as a smile appeared across her face, "Like Cinderella and Snow White?"

Leo strained a smile as he shook his head, "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than fairy tales."

Xander nodded with a chuckle, "So, you live here by yourself?"

Koharu nodded, "Now that the traveler has left… Yes… What kind of story are you writing?"

Xander tried to recall the words his brother used as the man was now looking around the surrounding, "A… story that takes place far from the village. My brother is the writer. I just come to help him sometimes…"

He hoped the lie worked as Leo whispered, "Brother, I don't see anything wrong here."

Xander nodded, "I see."

"Is something wrong?"

They looked to Koharu who watched them anxiously with trembling hands. Leo recalled the village and shook his head, "No. We're just making sure that the… uh… the w-wolves aren't around!"

It was a terrible lie, but at least it seemed the girl bought it with wide eyes.

"W-Wolves?" her voice trembled.

Leo nodded, "Actually, we heard about the wolves and that a child was out here by- with an unknown traveler. So, we thought we'd check up on you two."

He glanced over to Xander, who nodded, "The village can fend for themselves, but a child can't which is why we're here."

"I see…" Koharu nodded, "Th-Thank you very much!"

As she bowed, Leo kept a smile as he wanted to sigh in relief.

"So, um… how are you going to keep the wolves away?" Koharu looked to them with worry, "If you need a place to stay, I have an extra room and there's the sofa…?"

Leo sighed as he realized the error the child was missing on so many things. Xander on the otherhand strained a smile, "That's kind of you, Koharu. We gladly take the offer too, but please remember that inviting other people who you just know is dangerous and letting them into your home is even more dangerous for your own safety. If the person wasn't here for the wolf, but, for you, you'll be in danger."

Koharu looked up to them in surprise, "Really?! I-I'm terribly sorry!"

As she bowed again, Leo nodded, "It's fine, Koharu. Till the wolf is gone, we'll watch over for you, but please be more careful next time."

"I understand…" she nodded again in disappointment.

Seeing this, Leo wanted to pet her on the head, but held back. As they went in, he was surprised to see that the room was rather tidy and filled with books. There was a proper living room and kitchen. He saw stairs that led to the second floor and Koharu rushed up, "I'm going to put the clothes into my closet. Your room is up here too! Follow me."

Xander nodded before following after the child. They found themselves in a room across from Koharu's with a proper desk and bed. Leo sighed once Koharu left the room and shrugged, "I'll try reading some of the books down stairs. I'll also take the sofa. According to Nyx time changes to whenever, the person feels like something is off."

Xander nodded and touched the bed only for his hand to go through it. He frowned, "It's just like Itsuki said."

Leo sighed as he grumbled, "That's right… Scratch that. I hope our siblings are having better luck than us."

The crown prince nodded with a grimace, "Kamui and Corrin should be with Heishi at the moment. I heard he had the least of the affect amongst them. They should be all right."

"Elise is with Senri." Leo noted, "And Camilla is with Itsuki. Sakura is currently with Natsuhiko… I still find that a little weird. Shouldn't her brother be worried about her."

Xander raised a brow, "If Princess Sakura's brother trusts him, then there should be little problem in this."

"I suppose so…" Leo said with a frown.

Xander chuckled, "It's unlike you to openly speak about Hoshidan royal family like this, Leo."

The man huffed, "I'm just worried about the set up. Elise has Effie, so she's all right, but Princess Sakura is here by herself."

Xander remained quietly as his brother went on.

By the time they got to the second floor that night after their conversation around the fire, Leo saw a dark shadow enter Koharu's room. The child had gone to bed shortly after their dinner and seemed to be asleep… until they heard a scream. Xander and Leo rushed through pushing the unlocked door open as they found the child being pulled along the wooden floor by the leg! Leo rushed in and grabbed her wrist before her grip could give out as his brother rushed in and stabbed at the dark figure with his blade. However, the darkness simply slipped around it and sank into the shadows out the window. With everything being over, the child Koharu was now on the verge of tears as Leo wrapped his cape around her shivering shoulders seeing that he would be unable to track down the kidnapper like this. The two wanted to scout the surrounding, but, with Koharu in her current condition and outside being completely dark, there was nothing much to do, but make sure the child was put to bed and that the being was gone from the home. The two split the roles and, by the time Leo was done, Xander returned, "It's no longer here. Just what was that?"

Leo shook his head, "I don't know, brother. But, at least, you injured it before it disappeared. Still… what does it want from Koharu? It wasn't trying to kill her. Instead, it tried to take her…"

Xander nodded, "It definitely felt that way. But, what was Koharu doing up this late?"

Leo pointed to the desk of books, "Self-study it seems."

Xander frowned, "It's a good thing she wasn't asleep, then. Or it would've been worse."

Leo nodded, "Yeah."

There was a mumble as the girl turned to her side. They looked and saw the shadowy figure outside her window. Leo's eyes widen in horror as he snapped out his tome and shouted, " _Brynhildr!"_

Branches came at the window from outside. However, the figure flipped passed it and quickly vanished. Leo grimaced and turned to his brother, "The door!"

However, it was too late. The figure had re-entered the house once again and slipped past them to the girl who was now stirring.

"Koharu!" Leo shouted as the child sat up.

Koharu turned and saw the shadow come at her once more. However, this time a bright light shined in the room in a radiant pink hue. Familiar looking strings formed around the child as their eyes widen.

"Koharu!" Xander shouted.

But, it was already too late. A burst of flames came out before her and shot out to the black shadow! As the flames came around her, Xander muttered quietly in disbelief, "Fire… She's the pyrokinetic Toya was talking about?!"

Leo grimaced as he saw the flames move about her and Koharu trembling as the shadow figure approached her in flames. As she screamed, the flames grew. Leo grimaced, "Forget that! I'll calm her down!"

Xander nodded and pulled out his Seigfried once more. He dashed up to the enemy and brought his blade down before the being only for it to vanish completely before it could touch the blade. Without an opponent, Xander quickly looked back to the child now sniffling in Leo's arms as Leo petted her head as he would when he was with Elise when they were younger. The flames and the light also vanished as Leo nodded, "It's over now. See?"

Koharu timidly peeked out nervously as she saw her room now charred black on some parts. Rather than relief, her eyes widen in horror. Xander frowned as he saw this and could imagine the thought passing through her head. He reached over and petted her head too, "The room can be fixed. More importantly, are you all right, Koharu?"

The girl looked to them with a blank look as Leo sighed, "Let's just let her sleep in the room instead. We'll both take the sofa."

Leo led the girl to the other room and read her books till she fell asleep with puffy red eyes. Xander looked about the house making sure that it was secure before returning to the room. As he examined the burns and the bits of smoke, Leo walked in with a nod, "It seems that this would explain everything now."

Xander looked to him in confusion as Leo continued, "When she feels that she's in danger, her ability would go off with her emotions. It seems she's unable to control it at the moment, so her fear is the trigger to it."

Xander frowned, "Then, the incidents…"

As Leo frowned in silence, Xander sighed, "This is a terrible case, especially for a child her age… but we didn't come to her past to pity on her."

Leo nodded, "We have to save her from the enemy."

* * *

After his vision returned, Takumi found himself in the garden of a large building with Orochi. His eyes widened, "Orochi?"

The women smiled, "Hi, Prince Takumi. It seems that we're together this time!"

"H-How?" the man stammered before he groaned, "That's right… they were childhood friends…"

Suddenly, he felt something pass through him as a chill ran up his spine. He yelped, "Hey! What was that-!"

His eyes grew wide to see a familiar looking girl with short black hair running about in a red kimono. The girl turned around and saw the man, "Huh? But, you weren't here before? Is something wrong? You look funny."

As Orochi held back a giggle, Takumi grimaced, "What do you mean? Of course, I'd be like this and what do you mean by funny?"

"Well, okay?" the girl shrugged before rushing off, "Nijo!"

Orochi chuckled, "Well, it seems my partner is much closer than I expected."

Takumi groaned, "Whatever… Hm? Where's Mozu?"

As they followed the child, they came upon a young boy with long silver hair tied back and in a white kimono.

"Is that Sakuya?" Takumi's eyes widen, "He looks so different."

Orochi giggled, "You also looked quite different when you was a child, Prince Takumi."

The man groaned before he noticed a familiar figure behind the boy, "Mozu!"

"Prince Takumi!" The girl seemed to have cried before rushing up to him and jumped on him.

"Gah! M-Mozu! G-Get off first!" Takumi managed to say with a blushed face.

Orochi tried to hold back laughter as she saw this.

"Who is this?"

They turned and saw Nijou looking to them with the golden bird cage in his hands.

"I don't know…" Mikoto frowned, "They're weird though."

Takumi wanted to snap at her, but held back shifting his attention back to Mozu, who was trying hard to stop crying. At the same time, he could feel the stares on his back as he knew that Orochi was most likely looking at him with laughter in her eyes. Seriously, it felt as humiliating as the time she recounted when he supposedly played with dolls as a child! He sighed as he realized how this just wasn't his day… night. One thing he knew, Mikoto owed him big time for this!

"Mikoto!" They turned around to see a tall woman in an elegant kimono and tied up hair walk over to her with a stern face, "What have I said about running in the halls?"

The girl stood rigid and bowed with a grimace, "To not run in the halls because its unsightly and ill-mannered for a woman. My apologies, mother…"

The woman sighed, but nodded, "Please remember that, Mikoto. You can't be a child forever. With your powers the people will need to depend on you for help. If they see that the person they're looking for is a rambunctious child, they'd think less of you than us. You need to be the person the people believe they can depend on."

"Yes, mother." The child nodded quietly.

The woman sighed as another walked up. A brown hair woman with purple eyes and a pale blue kimono. The woman turned to the boy, "Sakuya, you have to speak up if something is bothering you, okay? It's no good to always be quiet."

"Yes, mother." The boy bowed curtly.

As the two women walked away, Orochi sighed, "Such strict mothers…"

"At least, I can see how she became so bossy now." Takumi muttered.

"I don't think Kuga is all that bad, though…" Mozu noted in confusion.

"Don't worry." Orochi grinned, "It's just Takumi."

However, Mikoto said to her best friend, "Come on, Sakuya! Let's go find the bird, so we can show it to the doctor!"

"Right." The boy smiled and followed after the child despite their mother's warning.

However, as they found what they were looking for and began transporting the bird into the cage. Takumi noticed something was off and looked about the Hoshidan garden. Suddenly, Orochi shouted, "Kuga! Sakuya!"

He turned around and saw a shadow figure charge at the two swinging a hand at them. Aa talisman flew out and missed it as the being simply ducked. Mikoto gasped and began to form her barrier, but was too slow as the Shadow slipped past her! Takumi quickly let an arrow fly as it pierced the creature as it shrieked in pain and vanished. Mozu rushed over to check on the children as Takumi looked to Orochi, "Well? Is this it?"

"Perhaps." Orochi said with a frown.

"What was that?!" Mikoto asked the archer.

Takumi groaned hearing the high pitched demanding voice of the esper. This was annoying.

After making up a lie, he returned to his work looking around the place for anymore shadows when he noticed the children sitting on the wooden patio under the light of the setting sun. He sighed as he realized that the other guardians weren't around and began to walk over.

"Your vision?"

He froze as he heard Mikoto's voice. Sakuya nodded, "I'm going to protect the girl who's most important to me."

He raised a brow as he heard the unfamiliar words from the same person's mouth.

"And I'm going to die protecting her."

His eyes widen as he heard this. However, Mikoto was already up, "You can't die!"

"Mikoto…" the boy's eyes widen in surprise, "But, to protect someone I love…"

"Promise… Promise me that you won't fall for anyone!" Mikoto said as tears began to rise up.

Takumi's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of a crying esper as he realized the situation and took a step back just as a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Orochi, "Orochi. This-"

The onmyouji shook her head, "Let's not say a word… No matter what they saw. This is their past."

Takumi looked back hesitantly before he slowly nodded and moved back. This part of the stubborn esper… he never thought he'd be that bitter to see her like this…

* * *

After coming to, Elise looked around before seeing Effie Hinoka and Ryoma besides her. Elise smiled, "Wow! You're here too?!"

"Princess Elise…" Hinoka's eyes widen in surprise.

Ryoma frowned in confusion, "You're with Senri, correct? Does he have something to do with Akito?"

"Ryoma…"

They turned as their eyes grew wide. Elise gasped and rushed over, "Azura!"

However, she froze midway. The blue hair princess smiled and petted her head, "Hi, Elise."

She looked to the siblings she grew up with, "I was afraid it was like this…"

"You knew?" Ryoma raised a brow.

"Not truly." Azura shook her head, "I just had a feeling. But, Elise, why are you here?"

"Perhaps, the three are connected somehow…" Kaze suggested with a frown.

As they looked around, they found themselves in the home much like Hoshido's. There was shouts coming from outside as they looked to each other.

"What's going on?" Elise wondered curiously.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes, "Let's take a look…"

As the five made their way through the halls, they found themselves before the door of two adults.

"No! Can't you see that it's hurting him! Leave him alone!"

Hinoka's eyes widen in surprise, "This voice and speech…"

Ryoma frowned, "Akito?"

"You don't get it, Akito." One of the adults said with a scowl, "We'll need the water."

The older man frowned, "Akito, step aside."

As the other man moved, they could see the young blue hair boy glaring at the older man, "Father… But, Senri-!"

"Now…"

"No!" He said with a frown.

As things looked like it was about to get violent, they instinctively were about to step in when a voice spoke up, "Big Brother? Do they need water again?"

Their eyes widen as they could see the thin figure of the silver hair boy who seemed to be able to easily fall over if you gave him a small push.

"Senri!" Akito's eyes widen.

"It's okay." Senri smiled weakly, "I'll finish the job and come back. I'll be fine, brother."

The adults seemed to have settled down as Akito frowned, but the adults already have him by the arms and pulled him away.

"Damn it!" Akito scowled as he slammed the edge of the sliding door.

"Big Brother?" Elise's eyes widen, "So, they're brothers?"

Hinoka frowned in confusion, "What? But, they have different last names, right? If this is true, then his name is actually…"

"Huh? What do you want?"

They saw the boy look to them with a scowl with small fists, "If you're here for Senri, then-"

"We're not here for him." Ryoma said as he looked to him, "But, we saw what happened…"

As the boy saw this, he grimaced and looked down to the ground. There was an uncomfortable silence before Ryoma spoke again with a slight smile, "Akito, was it? We're new around these area. Can you tell us what's going on in these areas?"

The boy eyes them suspiciously, "Can't you already tell if you got here yourself?"

The sisters looked to each other as they realize the intelligence of the child. However, Ryoma didn't falter as he continued, "I'm afraid not. We came here after testing a failed experiment that led us to… fall from the sky. Your father took in my sisters who needed healing, but none of us woke up till recently."

It surprised them a bit to see how well the prince was able to think up a lie so quickly, but it seemed to gradually convince the boy as he nodded, "Fine. This place is our town. Currently, we're in a drought and the village wants my brother to be their water supply and water their crops."

As he scowled, Hinoka frowned in confusion, "Your brother? That boy?"

"Yeah." The young boy muttered, "He has the power to create water, but they don't seem to care how tired he gets everytime he uses it!"

As his hands now clenched to fists, Hinoka frowned, "That's…"

"How bad is it?" Azura asked.

"He's always been weak from the start. Since he needs to use his powers, he's only been getting weaker. Since a couple days ago, I had to feed him his food. This morning, he can finally walk again and they immediately came looking for him… Damn it!" He cursed under his breath.

Ryoma was quiet as Elise wasn't sure of what to make of this. Finally, Akito hurried off.

"Akito?" Hinoka called out to him.

"I'm going to bring him back!" he shouted before rushing out through the back gates.

Ryoma looked to them as Hinoka grimaced, "I had no idea it was like this, but, if they were siblings, why do they have different last names? Forget that! We have to go look for him!"

"Ah!" Elise called out, "I'm suppose to be with Senri too!"

As they rushed off, Ryoma noticed Azura standing there with a frown, "Azura? Is something the matter?"

Azura was quiet before she spoke, "I-I think I know the cause between the current situation with the brothers…"

Ryoma raised a brow before it hit him. He grimaced, "Oh no…"

As they rushed through the dry grass, they found the boy standing before a familiar child with long wavy light purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a pale purple kimono and a cape over her shoulders. Elise's eyes widen as she saw the two. Soon Azura and Ryoma arrived as well with Kaze.

"Nanami…" Azura whispered quietly.

* * *

 **YueTian: Yay! I'm done with this chapter! It certainly took a while and I don't like where I ended, but I promised that thirty pages is the limit of the stories I made ever since Fate of the Sky and it's almost there. That was twice as many pages as this and too difficult to update without losing track of it all. Anyway, I never thought that I'd push them into going to their past! This is going to be quite fun! But, first all the drama of their past must come up in some form. Too bad it's not all of them, though! I really want to finish this last scene really bad! Anyway, it's three in the morning and I'm going to bed. I'm so glad it's the weekend or I wouldn't be doing this! Good night or good morning, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12: To Stop Time

To Stop Time

"Nanami?" Ryoma raised a brow.

The girl looked to them in confusion, "Who…"

"They're people my father took in." the boy said with a frown, "My name is Akito Ichinose. My father is this village's chief. And? What about you? Are you traveling here?"

"Ichinose…" Hinoka frowned in confusion.

"I'm Nanami Shiranui." The girl replied, "Father and I came here on an errand…"

"Huh…" Akito said in confusion, "What kind of-"

"Big Brother?"

They looked back and saw the little Senri before them without a tatoo. Elise smiled, "Oh! It's Senri!"

As she reached over to pet his head, Akito jumped before him, "Hey, don't touch him!"

Her eyes widen in surprise as did Akito's. The brother grimaced, "S… Ah, forget it!"

As he moved aside, Senri strained a smile, "My name is Senri Ichinose and this is my brother, Akito."

"Nice to meet ya!" Elise smiled, "I'm Elise! And this Is my best friend Effie!"

AS the retainer bowed, Senri looked to her in awe, "Wow… Is that armor?"

"Yes." Effie smiled in response.

Akito looked to him, "About the work…"

Senri shook his head, "I decided to take a break today. Sorry…"

Akito shook his head, "It's not your fault. I should've tried harder to protect you. Ah…"

Akito looked to Nanami with a smile, "If you want, how about we-"

"Nanami!"

At the call, the girl looked to as they saw a man in slightly dark clothing and a hat on his head. The girl looked back to them, "Sorry, it's my father."

As the children bid each other farewell, Azura looked to the four, "I'll follow Nanami, then."

Ryoma nodded, "Be careful, Azura. Doing all of this in your condition isn't good."

Azura nodded, "I'm aware. But, I'll be fine. As long as the child in my physical body is all right."

Hinoka looked to Kaze, "Keep Azura safe, Kaze. Aside from physical condition, I'm more worried about the mental condition."

"Of course, milady." The ninja bowed.

As the two left the group, they looked back to see that the boys had already left.

"Huh?" Hinoka frowned in confusion, "Where did they go now?"

"They seemed to have gone back to the house." Effie noted with a frown, "What's that?!"

Ryoma frowned as he also noticed the flicker of a dark shadow, "Is that it… We need to get back to the house!"

* * *

After leaving the siblings, the scenery changed once more, Azura looked around in shock, "This…"

"It has to be what Nyx had warned us prior." Kaze noted as he grabbed hold of the princess steadily, "Please be careful, Lady Azura."

Azura nodded. They now found themselves in a dark closet with the door slightly ajar. Kaze gestured a sign of silence as he peaked out of it where voices began to flow in.

"You just need to erase the older brother from Senri's memories."

Azura's eyes widen as she heard the words and looked to Kaze who quietly stared out the door. Azura soon followed quietly to see the child speaking with the man they previously saw. The child hesitantly spoke, "B-But Akito doesn't seem to be a threat, father. I don't want to erase his memori-"

A slap was heard as Azura was slightly taken aback. The child was now holding to her cheek in silence as the man shouted, "Don't let that fool you! Listen, Nanami. If this goes on any further, the village is going to die from starvation with the child's powers. You have to listen to me. Even if 'The World' wants you to use your power for them, only I know how to put your powers for good use. You can be of use too and protect many people, if you just listen to me only."

The girl looked to him with a blank look and a quiet nod. Azura clenched her fist as she desperately wanted to jump in, but logic won over her as she stayed quiet. Finally, the father patted her head, "You only need to follow my instruction and erase Senri's memories of Akito. It's the only way to help the people here."

Azura help back a gasp as she heard this. They were going to do that do a child?! But, Akito is still with them, so he's okay, right?

After some conversation, the man finally left the dim room leaving Nanami in the room. Finally, Azura took this chance and tapped on Kaze's shoulder. The retainer looked up and nodded before quietly sliding the door open. Nanami looked to them in surprise as she pulled out her kunai from her sleeve. Kaze jumped in and snatched the kunai from the child much to her bewilderment. Quickly, Kaze covered her mouth, "Shh…"

"Nanami…" Azura quietly called out to her, "Are you all right?"

As Kaze lets her go, Azura stepped in and touched the red cheek, "Does it hurt?"

The girl was quiet as the princess continued, "We're not here to stop you."

"Who… are you?" she looked to the two suspiciously.

"My apologies." Azura took a seat on the tatami mat, "My name is Azura and this is Kaze."

Nanami looked to the man in confusion, "You're a ninja…"

Kaze nodded with a small smile, "Yes…"

Azura said to the child, "Nanami… What's going on? That was your father, right? Why is he making you do all this?"

Nanami looked between the two quietly, "Because… I want to be of use and help others…"

"Of use?" Azura frowned as the words reached her ears.

The child nodded, "Father said that my power can save people from despair, sadness, pain, and sufferings. He said that he can teach me how to use my powers for good."

"Does this have something to do with erasing memories?" Kaze asked.

Nanami's eyes widen before she slowly nodded, "I… I have the power to erase people memories for as long as I can remember… Father said that if I erase Senri's memories I would save the entire village. If I don't do this, he could beat me or leave me…"

Kaze's eyes narrowed as he remained quiet.

"What about now?" Azura questioned her, "You've met the brothers. What do you think?"

Nanami thought carefully, but was quiet. Azura softly held her small hands, "Nanami, I don't think your father is wrong. You have the ability to save people from such negativity, but shouldn't you be the one to decide such matters? I don't think that your ability is what saves them, though, but something else."

After some silence, Azura saw the girl look down as she continued, "You… actually knew that for a long time, don't you?"

As the child was quiet, there was a sudden crash from behind as they looked back and saw a dark shadow coming in from the broken window. Without notice, Nanami had thrown some shurikens at the being hitting it on the shoulder as it was taken aback. Azura readied her lance as Kaze rushed forward with a kunai. The shadow lunged at him. However, being well trained, Kaze had no problem avoiding the attack, "Nanami!"

The girl had already thrown her kunai as it hit the shadow in the chest. Kaze finished it off after cutting it down from behind. As it dissipated into dust, Azura looked back to her, "Nanami, are you all right?"

The child nodded quietly, "Ye-Yeah…"

"Nanami?"

Azura looked to her, "You should hurry. We'll try to take care of this."

The child looked to them in confusion before turning around and running out the sliding door. After she had left, Kaze gone to scout the place before he eventually returned, "Lady Azura, everything is clear."

"So it only sent one enemy after her?" Azura said with a frown.

Kaze nodded, "It seems to be that way."

"What do they want from the espers, though?" Azura asked though they knew there was no answer, "We should try and look for Ryoma."

Kaze nodded. However, as they got out, the scenery changed again. Now, they found Elise and Effie with them as the young princess gasped, "Big Sis!"

"Elise!" Azura sighed in relief before she noticed that the healer had her tome out, "What happened?"

"There was this strange shadow that came after Senri just a moment ago." Elise explained with a smile, "But, Effie and I beat them up!"

"It was the same with us…" Azura frowned, "A shadow came after Nanami not too long ago…"

"Just what are these things…" Kaze quietly questioned.

Azura looked around and found themselves back in the house of a large room. The room Akito and Senri were in before…

However before the door to the garden is Senri and Nanami. Azura's eyes widen, "Nanami…"

Kaze frowned, "If Nyx is right… Whatever we say, they won't recall them…"

"Oh no…" She frowned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Elise asked the two in question.

"You wanna hear about my big brother?" Senri said, "He's a very nice man."

"Senri…" Elise looked to him in confusion, "Akito is a great brother…"

"He's strong, cool, and he always protects me." Senri smiled as they drew closer, "He's my favorite person."

The boy sat on the porch as he hugs his legs with a soft smile. Elise's eyes widen as he continued, "I hope I can grow up to be like him."

Suddenly, Nanami was already before them as she gently placed a hand over his forehead. Light shined as particles of it drifted up to the space above. It seemed to appear with an image of a brain that they would only see in books. Azura grimaced as she already knew what was going on.

"Wh-What's happening?" Elise's eyes widen.

Kaze grimaced as Azura hesitantly answered, "She's… erasing his memories…"

"What?!" Elise's eyes grew wide as she heard this, "Is this her ability? But, why?! Senri did nothing wrong!"

"It wasn't because she wanted to." Kaze interrupted till Azura raised a hand.

"The village requested it from Nanami and her father." Azura said with a frown, "But, when she questioned it, her father forced her to do it…"

"No way…" Elise muttered in shock, "Then, Senri doesn't know he has a big brother like Akito? Wait! What about Akito?!"

"I don't know…" Azura shook her head, "But, with his response to what the village wants, I got a bad feeling about this…"

Suddenly, the light vanished as Senri slowly looked up with uncertainty, "Huh? What was I just talking about?"

Nanami was quiet when Azura noticed something across the field. She frowned, "Kaze…"

They looked up and saw the black shadow rush across the field with Ryoma and Hinoka running after them!

"Elise, let's go too!" Azura said as she hurried over to them.

"Ah! Princess Azura!" Kaze's eyes widen.

"It's fine, Kaze!" Effie shouted, "This isn't her physical body, so her condition shouldn't be affecting her!"

Kaze seemed hesitant but nodded and rushed after the two princesses.

* * *

"Why? Why did you do such a thing?!"

Hinoka had just finished dealing with the enemy and speaking with her sibling and the princess when they was about to return to the village to find Akito. But, it was already too late. The group stopped as they saw the young boy and Nanami in the woods with a horse and its reins in the girl's hands. He looked to her in bewilderment, "Did someone ask you?"

As his eyes gleamed in rage and confusion, she tried to intervene, but was stopped by her brother, "Ryoma?!"

The samurai shook his head, "This is their past. Whatever we do now won't change the present. And in the present… they seemed to have gotten over what troubles them…"

"Do you think it's okay to tamper with people's memories?!" Akito screamed at her, "You got to be kidding me!"

"Akito…" Elise whispered quietly knowing they have no control to fix what has been done.

Hinoka noticed the girl's eyes widen as she watched on quietly.

"Give it back." The boy whispered with his head down before looking to him biting back tears to Hinoka's surprise, "Bring it back… That's my dear… my dear…"

Suddenly, shouts could be heard behind as Nanami looked back in shock, "They're here…"

Hinoka looked up and saw the villagers arriving with torches and farmtools or weapons in hand. Hinoka's eyes widen, "You can't be serious…"

"They're going to hurt a little boy?!" Elise gasped in shock, "But he's just a kid!"

Hinoka frowned, "Elise, go find Senri! We'll watch over Akito and Nanami! It's our job. Right now, he's by himself!"

"Right!" Elise nodded and jumped on her steed, "Effie, let's go!"

As the two rushed off, Hinoka saw Nanami push the boy onto the horse and threw him the reins.

"W-wait! What are you-?!"

"Nanami?" Azura questioned in confusion before she nodded.

Hinoka could see it too just as the girl slapped the horse on the rear giving it a dangerous startle as it rushed forward and the two vanished into the woods. Nanami then dashed under a bush further off and hid as the villager soon came and gone from the place as they noticed the hooves. Ryoma looked to them, "Azura, be careful and watch over the child. She's going to need your help. Hinoka, let's go!"

"Right!" she nodded and jumped onto her Pegasus before flying through the woods after the boy.

However, it wasn't long before she was thrown off her mount and tumbled into the trees!

"Hinoka!"

She could hear her brother call out to her, but she couldn't see him. The familiar sound of unsheathed blade was heard as the branches around her tightened. She dared to open her eyes in time to see her Pegasus fly over to her. She grabbed hold of the mane and pulled herself back onto the saddle. She looked back and saw her brother with his divine weapon in hand, "Thanks, Ryoma!"

"Look up!"

She did and was in time to fly around some swaying branches. That's when it hit her! She grimaced as she muttered, "Damn it. Taking advantage of him in a dream of the past too?"

After moving about, the plants seem to have finally gave way leaving the siblings with a clear path to town and the familiar child on the horse. She frowned as she wondered. What would he do now?... What did he do then?

* * *

Azura rushed over to the child hiding behind the bushes and reached out to her, "Nanami! Are you all right?"

The girl looked up in shock before looking back down with shame. Azura strained a smile and slowly began, "I saw what happened earlier with Senri…"

The girl's eyes widen before she hunched over in her hiding spot. Azura continued, "But, I also saw what you did for Akito."

The child was quiet before she continued, "I… took away his precious person's memories… Now the village is trying to take his life away too…"

"But they won't make it." Azura said, "It was an impressive feat doing what you did knowing that his brother would be angry. You saved Akito's life, Nanami…"

Despite her words, the girl was quiet. Now, she wasn't sure what else she could say to assure the child. However, Kaze patted the child's back and said, "Perhaps things like this can't be fixed as easily, but don't give up, Nanami. You saved Akito, so there's still a chance in the future to make amends, even if Senri's memories won't come back."

"But, I-"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed before them as the place before them vanished. Replacing it was a dark woods with nothing, but trees about them and the scent of the wet soil below them. The two stood up and looked about in confusion. Azura was the first to speak, "Where are we?"

Kaze frowned, "A forest, but where?"

Suddenly, a black cape brushed past them before dashing out of sight behind some bushes. Azura quickly took note of the familiar long purple hair and looked to Kaze, who nodded. The two ran after it in a hurry before they found themselves before a bright light. A gust of wind hits them full on as Kaze shields Azura. When the light dimmed down enough, their eyes open as they saw the flying machine. A part of it moved and gave way as a rope fell before the child… the teen. She grabbed the rope as the machine began to move up into the sky. Kaze grimaced, "My apologies, milady!"

He grabbed Azura around her waist and pulled her along before grabbing what was left of the rope. Nanami looked down as he long hair blew through the wind, "You're…"

Regardless the rope began to move up shortly after.

Once on the small platform, they heard gasps and an overly familiar voice.

"Kaze! Azura!"

When they looked up, they were each already in the arms of the two familiar figures. Azura's eyes widen in shock, "K-Kamui?! Corrin?"

"Well now, what a surprise."

Azura looked behind to see the familiar archer and Heishi now helping Nanami up. She said in confusion, "Niles? It's been a while."

"It has." The man gave a curt bow.

"If you're here, then…" Azura looked around.

"Ron is currently steering the ship as we speak." Niles replied before his smirk became a grimace as he turned to Heishi, "Though I would think it over on who should be the one… 'piloting'…"

"Huh?" Heishi's eyes widened, "That's right! Hey, Ron! Let me pilot the ship instead!"

As the boy rushed back in, Azura noticed the espers attire being that of the similar uniform as to when they first arrived. Kamui helped Azura up with a relieved smile, "A lot has happened, Azura. Takumi and Camilla are here too."

"That's good to hear." Azura smiled before noticing Nanami entering the machine, "We've seen a lot too…"

"I know." Kamui nodded, "We only came down here when Heishi and everyone heard that Nanami was on the move. I think she was trying to get away from her pursuers."

"She was on the run?" Azura's eyes widen.

"You didn't know?" Corrin said in surprise.

"No." Azura shook her head, "After we changed times again, we found ourselves in the woods and Nanami had just ran past us. Then we followed her up to this machine. We didn't know that you'd all be here too. If not for Kaze, we wouldn't have even made it."

Kamui looked to his retainer with a smile, "I see. Thank you, Kaze."

The retainer only bowed in silence as Corrin looked to her, "But, what was she running away from, then?"

Azura thought for a bit before she asked, "I'll try asking her. Perhaps… Perhaps, she'll tell me what happened and how long it's been."

Kamui nodded and escorted his wife into the machine. They made it to where the child was sitting in a vacant seat as Kamui stood to the side and watched her interact with the esper.

"Nanami?" She called out.

The girl that had been looking about quietly before, now turned to her with a jolt and saw the princess knelt before her as she had once done in the past, "You're… from before…"

Azura nodded, "My apologies, something happened that we were taken away before you… years ago."

"Taken away?" Nanami frowned in confusion.

Azura nodded, "I'm sorry. It probably doesn't make any sense right now, does it?"

Nanami shook her head, "No…"

Azura sighed in relief, "I see. Nanami, can you tell us how long it's been since we last met?"

"Six or seven years…" she answered quietly.

Azura frowned, "That's a long time… I.. was told that you seemed like you were fleeing from something earlier. Can you tell me what it is?"

This time, she looked to the princess, "If I tell you… will you tell me about why you're always with me?"

Azura looked to Kamui hesitantly as he gave her a look of confusion. She slowly nodded, "All right…"

"Father wanted me to go on another mission."

Azura's eyes widen as she saw the spot of blood hidden under the cape.

"But, after I finished the mission, I sent him a note telling him it was completed and… ran away."

Her words came to them in a surprise as Kamui, too, noticed the blood stains on the child. Nanami continued, "I think Father had people come after me because people started attacking me after I left the city. Why are you always around me?"

Azura was silent at first. Not from uncertainty, but from shock as she saw the blood continue to spread from her side. She grimaced with feeling she didn't have the time to click to and answered, "To protect you… Kamui! She's injured!"

"I know!" the prince said as he handed her some bandages, "We have to stop the bleeding till we get back to the ship! Heishi!"

"Yeah?!"

"We have to get back fast!" Kamui said as they pressed the wound slightly with his folded cape, "She's hurt!"

"Serious?!" the voice sounded slightly panicked, "Hang on!"

"How did this happen?" Kamui asked with a grimace.

"A…" Nanami whispered quietly, "There was a shadow that jumped out from the trees and…"

"Nanami?!" Azura gasped as she saw the esper began to slump over.

Doing this, Azura finally began to noticed the faint look in the child's eyes as she grimaced. How did they not notice this sooner?! The blood… She must've been injured for a while before they found her. Kaze and Niles rushed in as they helped the child lie down on the bench. Nanami didn't resist their aid either as she was already partially conscious. Quietly, Azura prayed in her heart, just as she had at her mother's death bed, for her close friend's life. For it to at least work just this once!

* * *

After sometime, the light finally dimmed away as Leo finally found themselves before a snowy field under the bright sun.

"Finally…" Leo sighed, "I was starting to get tired of feeding the chickens all day. It's impressive that the farmer do these things each morning."

To his surprise, Xander said, "Leo, look…"

The younger prince turned to his sibling's direction and walked over suspiciously to find something that snuffed the air out of him. Compared to their home, the trees didn't just bear the weight of the snow, but the fruits and leaves as well. With the light of the sun, the snow shone like jewels before them. It was all so unusual to them…

"It's like if Nohr was just like a kingdom without the darkness…" Leo said quietly.

Xander nodded, "Ah… it does."

They suddenly heard the crunch of the snow as they look to see a slope down and below it was a familiar pink hair figure with a grey cape over her.

"Koharu…" Xander's eyes widen.

"How many years has it been now?" Leo questioned with narrow eyes, "It's like as if she's now like the one we found."

"Let's hurry." Xander nodded.

The two rushed down the slope pulling their steeds through the snow.

"Wait!" Leo called out to her.

The girl stopped and looked back in time to see the two run over to her. Her eyes widen as a smile formed, "Xander! Leo! It's been a long time!"

Leo sighed as he asked, "How long?"

"Um…" Koharu thought carefully, "The last time I saw you two was seven years ago and you only stayed for a few hours. Before that was probably around three years ago and a year before that, I think…"

"That sounds about right…" Leo sighed in relief till he noticed the familiar uniform.

Xander frowned, "Then, you're going?"

"Yes." Koharu strained a smile.

"Are you all right?" Leo questioned with a frown.

"Y-yes!" the girl strained a smile again, "I-It's just it's been a long time since I spoke with a person aside from you two. And I always forget about the two of you till we meet. It really strange. But, I guess I'm just really excited."

As she gave them a more energetic smile, Xander nodded with a grin, "You've done well coming this far."

Koharu nodded, "I have you to thank for helping me get this far, though! Xander and Leo have always been protecting me from those things. If not for you, I wouldn't get to meet people like myself."

Leo shrugged, "We're just doing what we can. So, when is this ship coming?"

"Ah! That's right!" Koharu gasped, "The lake!"

As she rushed into the dense woods, Leo sighed, "And she's still like this…"

Xander nodded, "It seems the child hasn't changed at least."

As the two followed her into the woods, they finally came upon a large sparkling lake. Koharu's pace quickened as she rushed down towards it.

"H-Hey!" Leo called out, "Be careful!"

"Y-Yes!" Koharu replied as she made it to the lakeshore.

She looked around in the air to their confusion as she muttered, "Where's the ship? Where?"

Leo groaned as he sighed and whispered quietly to himself, "The Lake, Koharu… The lake…"

Xander strained a small smile till his eyes widen, "Watch out!"

However, it was too late as she accidentally slipped on the cold mud bank and fell back to the lake.

Leo snapped open his tome, but froze as a blond hair man in a black trench coat caught her. They remained still in their spot as the man smiled, "I was right. It is a girl."

However, startled, Koharu pushed him away and stumbled back to the lake in another direction.

" _Brynhi-"_

Suddenly, light shone from the man's hand followed by the orbiting light. The two held their breath as the light dimmed down slightly. Light shone from the ground as vines sprouted from the soil and wrapped themselves around Koharu saving her from the demise of the waters. The man smirked as he said, "I got you."

"Xander…" Leo said with a frown.

Xander nodded, "Ah… He's the esper that was brainwashed…"

Out of the blue, a bright light shone before them nearly blinding the trio as they looked up bracing themselves against the sudden gust of strong wind. Their jaw nearly dropped as they saw a large machine before them in midair!

"You got to be kidding me…" Leo barely muttered with a stupefied look.

"Oh, so its finally here." The man smiled.

With the light still glowing, he waved his hands as the vines pulled her up before wrapping around her. With her tied up, the man reached over and picked up the girl bridal style before stepping onto the platform of the machine that landed just above the lake. This alarmed the two as Xander rushed over, "Wait!"

However, the continued forward as part of the machine opened up.

"U-Um, what's this?" Koharu spoke up.

Finally, the man stopped and looked to her, "Oh! Don't be afraid, although it's probably hard not to."

Before Leo could use his spell a voice called out to them, "Is that the girl you were talking about?"

They turned around and saw the familiar blue hair man walking out of the trees with an apple in hand.

"Akito." The man smiled, "Where were you?"

The man huffed, "I was looking for her too."

As he tossed the apple into the air and catching it, he continued with a smirk, "Still, I guess you were right, Kakeru. But just because I's a girl, you shouldn't lower your guard."

"Sure." Kakeru responded as he sets her down and removes the vines, "I don't like to be rough."

He smiled as the vines dropped to the ground, "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to come with us. You were waiting for us to come for you too, weren't you?"

He frozed as he saw her readjust her cape. Leo sighed as he could only imagine what the man had in mind when a voice from the interior called out, "Kakeru? Akito? Can you hear me? It's time. Tell me your status."

The man walked inside with a exasperated smile, "The loud one is here."

Koharu looked to him in confusion, "What?"

"Prince Xander! Prince Leo!"

The two turned around and saw Ryoma and Hinoka walk over to them.

"Prince Ryoma and Princess Hinoka…" Xander raised a brow, "Of course, it seems I've forgotten about the teams."

"What matters is that you're here with the esper you're in charge of." Ryoma looked up to the machine with a frown, "I see you've met with the missing esper."

"Kakeru Yuiga, was it?" Leo said with a frown.

"Yeah…" Hinoka nodded, "Due to the condition Toya set, nobody have talked about themselves."

She looked to Akito was a frown, "No matter the proximity of the situation."

"Let's just leave that there." Xander said, "Have you already seen the enemies, Prince Ryoma?"

The samurai nodded, "We've already encountered a few before arriving at the ship with Akito. But, let's speak of the matter else where on the ship."

Leo huffed, "That small thing?"

Hinoka grinned, "Not really."

Seeing the smile on her face, Leo raised a brow.

Regardless the two boarded the ship with the Hoshidan royalty as Leo noticed Koharu looking out the window.

"You should take a good look at your hometown." Akito said as he piloted the ship.

They could see the town below them with the field of rice ready for harvest, children playing amongst them and people in the market. The sight brought a smile to the girl's face till they came upon the ruins of a charred building. Koharu's face changed as she held back her breath. The four saw this as Leo frowned, "Ko-"

However, Xander patted his shoulder and the prince withdrew to the back reluctantly. However, the expression on her face told her everything…

This was her home…

The ship then soared into the dark clouds as Koharu was taken aback. KAkeru tapped her on her shoulder with a smile, "It's okay. You'll see the ship soon."

As he said this, they watched as Akito steered the current ship avoiding a large spherical object floating in midair.

"What was that?!" Leo's eyes widen.

"One of the parts of the ship." Hinoka answered, "I'm telling you… This ship is… big."

As they passed through some strange patterns of light, they saw a gigantic figure of a woman with wings and flowing dress and hair sticking out from the round wall. Xander seemed slightly taken aback to Leo, but he doubted the other siblings knew as Xander asked, "This ship… is it truly a ship?"

As the small ship now passed through the skies, Koharu said in surprise, "This is… the ship?"

Now out of the clouds, they could see the round shape of the 'ship' in mid air without any masts or sails. The size of the thing nearly made Leo's jaw drop as he noted, "That doesn't look anything like a ship, though…"

"You should see the interior of it too." Hinoka said with a sigh, "it really doesn't look anything like a ship…"

Leo grimaced as he saw a couple of familiar girls standing at what looked to be the port, "Really…?"

* * *

As the ship landed at the port and the door opened, the group took a step outside.

"They're here!"

The group was greeted by Elise who jumped onto Leo.

"Ack! Elise?!" Leo stepped back in surprise.

"Everyone's finally here."

They looked up to see Corrin greeting the group with a smile before she looked around, "Well, everyone, but Sakura…"

"Princess Sakura is still missing?" Leo raised a brow.

"She's with Natsuhiko, after all." Takumi walked over to them with a frown, "As long as he makes sure that she's all right, then she should be safe…"

Xander looked over to see Mikoto and Nanami already there in their uniforms. Mikoto had her arms crossed as she watched the other three got off, "Kakeru. You didn't do anything rough, did you? We don't even know who she is yet."

As Koharu walked over to them, Kakeru gestured to her with a smile, "Just look at her."

She walked up to them and gave a bow, "Nice to meet you."

As she stood before them, Leo noticed Takumi and Kamui raise a brow.

"Those clothes…" Mikoto noted with a frown, "They sure bring up a lot of questions."

Akito, who stood at the open door, sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "I mean, is this the eleventh person? How many more will come on board?"

"I don't know." Nanami responded, "The World decides that."

Akito huffed as he made his way off. He turned his head with a grumble, "Don't talk to me so casually."

Hinoka sighed as she shook her head, "Again?"

"Are you guys fighting again?"

They looked over to the entrance to see Masamune and Heishi walking over as the orange hair man saw the newcomer. Seeing her Heishi's eyes lit up, "Hey, is she new?"

He rushed over to them as Akito made his way out of the place gesturing Heishi aside.

"It'll be even livelier around here." Heishi smiled as he stepped aside for Akito with a raised brow, "What's the matter with Akito?"

"Is he always like this?" Leo questioned.

Kakeru looked to Koharu, "Sorry. It's like of tense around here. Let's go. I'll show you around the ship."

"All right." Koharu nodded.

* * *

Following the man, Leo followed the group up through the stairs only for his jaw to nearly drop. Before them was a small world of huge lakes of water, bridges that stretched from one building to another, greenery that surrounded floors after floors of structure levels, and a strange looking circular waterfall under one of the bridges. It was something like a bright, fantasy-like capital of its own only with fewer houses than one of an actual capital. Koharu looked just as stunned as he did as Masamune said with a smile, "Are you surprised that it's like this on a ship?"

"Yes!" Koharu said in awe as they could see the large tower on one of the large spiral tools.

"Is this even a ship?" Leo muttered in bewilderment.

"Heh." Takumi grinned, "I know that feeling."

"It was the same for all of us here." Kamui chuckled.

Corrin nodded, "It's more like another world, huh?"

"Before we do anything else we should talk first." Masmune said, "We want to know what you know as well. The navigation system on this ship was also watching you. And it seems that you know about the ship too."

"The navigation system?" Xander raised a brow.

Corrin pointed to what looked like a huge telescope behind a blear glass orb, "That's the navigation system that he's talking about. It seems that they're able to track down espers with it. We saw Koharu walking through the woods with you through it too."

"It seems their world is filled with high technology." Ryoma noted with a nod.

Hinoka giggled, "I bet Yukimura would love to come and take a look around this place too. He's always trying to create something back in the castle."

"Seriously?" Leo frowned, "That's impressive progress if they have done all this."

They noticed Heishi covering his ears as a sign of using his ability.

" _Hey, guys! Come to the meeting room!"_

Koharu looked to him in awe as she said, "Was that…"

Heishi smiled and gave a thumbs up, "My ability!"

Kakeru tapped her shoulder, "Now, let's go to the meeting room and see the others."

Koharu nodded with a bright smile, "Okay!"

"The meeting room?" Leo looked to Kamui.

The prince pointed down under one of the tools with the tower to a small patio on an empty part of the tool.

* * *

After reaching the patio that had a large strange lit up table and several chairs, they all took a seat around it. Without a seat, Leo and the others stood next to the esper's their responsible for. Koharu stood between the seats without her cape as Masamune announced, "This is our new member."

"Hi." Itsuki called out to her, "She's so cute."

"I'm Sakuya Nijo." Sakuya said with a smile as Orochi stood behind his chair.

Koharu gave a curt bow, "H-hello."

Mikoto sat straight as she noted, "I guess we hven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Mikoto Kuga."

Masamune smiled, "I'm Masamune Toya."

Heishi jumped out of his seat, "Im Heishi Otomaru. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Itsuki Kagami." Itsuki said with a smile, "I'm glad It's a girl."

"Very nice to meet you." Koharu replied with a polite bow.

"Kakeru Yuiga." The man stood up from his seat next to her, "Just call me Kakeru."

"Okay." She nodded as Leo watched the man with suspicion.

"Well, where's Senri and Ron?" Mikoto asked as she looked to the empty seats.

"And Akito…" Nijo noted with a frown, "They didn't show up."

Leo looked to Niles and Effie who stood behind the respective seats. They shook their head. Hinoka sighed, "Akito isn't coming."

"Again?" Felicia groaned as she looked to the ground disappointedly.

"I'm Nanami Shiranui." Nanami said looking to her emotionlessly.

Seeing that everyone had already exchanged their names, Mikoto looked to her, "What's your name?"

Startled, Koharu looked to her before she nervously looked to the ground, "Well, ah…"

Seeing her hesitation, Leo raised a brow, but Koharu spoke before he could call out to her.

"I…" She began nervously, "don't know my name."

"You don't know?" Mikoto said in bewilderment.

Leo noticed Takumi and Corrin look to him, but he shook his head making them look back to her in confusion. Takumi shook his head, "That can't be right. She has to be called something, even if she doesn't remember her real name."

"It's been a very long time since someone called my name." Koharu said anxiously as if a reply, "So I forgot it…"

"What? Really?" Heishi said in surprise.

"Yes…" She replied.

There was an uncomfortable tense silence before Mikoto spoke up dutifully, "Even if you forgot your name, you do remember your ability, don't you?"

The girl clearly shuddered as Nanami spoke, "Do you have a special power?"

Kamui frowned as Kaden muttered, "Talk about blunt."

After some moments of silence, Koharu squeezed her clenched hands tighter and replied quietly, "Yes…"

"Okay, that's enough." Mikoto said with a nod.

Nanami explained, "You don't have to say what you're capable of."

"I have to ask you about another thing." Mikoto added, "About your clothes."

Kakeru nodded, "That's right. Those clothes are provided on this ship."

Leo's eyes widen as he looked to her quietly.

"A traveler gave it to me." Koharu replied honestly.

"A traveler?" Kamui raised a brow.

"Ah…" Camilla nodded, "I remember that she spoke about the traveler during our conversation too."

"Who is it?" Kakeru questioned.

"I don't know." Koharu answered.

"Do you have amnesia?" Nanami questioned.

"No." Koharu quickly responded.

Kakeru looked to her before he smiled, "But, it must be inconvenient to not be able to remember your name. I'll give you my last name, if you want."

Koharu looked to him in confusion, "What?"

Nijo responded, "Kakeru, what you'rer saying is too irresponsible to the girl."

"Is it?" he replied with a raise brow.

Heishi laughed as he pointed to them, "Of course it is! Giving your last name sounds like you're getting married."

Leo wanted to sigh as he could recall a certain person from this.

"I didn't mean anything deep like that." Kakeru responded with a laid back chuckle.

"Huh?" Koharu watched the exchange dumbfounded.

"I don't think she's lying to us." Itsuki said as he walked over to her, "Anyway, maye this is enough for now, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Heishi grinned as he sat back down on his seat, "It's good to have more peers. Besides, we're already way up here. It'll be too much work to go back."

This caught many of their attention as Koharu looked up, "What? Where are we headed?"

"The place the World decided." Masamune replied.

"The World?" Koharu questioned.

Suddenly, the tool in the center of the circular table lit up till a shape appeared before them.

"What?!" Koharu looked up in awe.

"What's this?" Xander frowned.

"An image." Kamui replied, "Don't worry. We've seen it many times already, Xander."

"We've all gotten use to this by now." Camilla smiled.

"You must've heard about it." Masamune said, "The World is an organization that was created for peacekeeping and management of this land. It's origin and science easily exceeds the civilization on the surface. This ship was provided to us by the World, and we're responsible for its operations."

"We, the people with special powers use our abilities for peace." Mikoto explained, "That's the mission that was given to us by the World."

"The mission…?" Koharu asked in confusion.

The image vanished as Nanami said, "It's not a good idea to explain everything at once. You should come to our room for now."

"Thank you very much." Koharu bowed deeply.

"You look like you're about the same age as us, so no need to be so polite." Mikoto said.

"Um," Koharu looked to her in confusion, "How should I speak?"

Mikoto sighed as she stood up from her seat, "It's your choice."

As she walked away, Masamune sighed and got up as well, "Well, then. It's getting pretty late now. Nanami, we're entrusting the newcomer with you and Mikoto. I have to report the arrival of the newcomer to the World."

Nanami nodded and turned to her, "I'll show you the house."

"Thank you." Koharu responded.

As everyone began to take their leave, Kamui and the others began to gather.

"Effie, where's my sister?" Leo asked the retainer.

The knight bowed, "With Senri, Prince Leo. He's refusing to attend the meeting."

"Obviously." Takumi sighed.

"Akito didn't want to come here at all." Hinoka shook her head, "He's currently in the Mess Hall, which they call the cafeteria here."

"Ron is taking a nap as usual." Niles smirked, "Is what they think, but he's really investigating the structure."

Leo raised a brow. Kamui shook his head, "It turns out that, during this time, Natsuhiko wants to stop the espers' travels by destroying the ship. Ron is the spy on board. He's already helped him attack the ship once."

"So, he's a spy." Xander frowned.

Leo looked to Niles, "Then, it's a good thing you're keeping an eye one him."

As the archer gave a bow, Kamui shook his head, "This should solve itself since we get to meet them all in the present. More importantly, how is Koharu doing?"

Leo sighed, "She was almost kidnapped a few times. Those shadows were very persistent."

"I followed them once. They came from the forest." Xander replied with a frown.

Corrin grimaced, "A few came after Heishi once, but they never came after we dealt them some blows after.

Takumi sighed, "Well, isn't that nice. Those things came after Kuga and Nijo so many times. It was really annoying."

Orochi nodded, "It seems they want them dead, especially Kuga."

"I can see why." Ryoma nodded, "Very few came after Akito."

Effie nodded, "Senri has been kept safely under our protection, sir. There weren't many that came for him either."

Camilla nodded, "Only a couple came after Itsuki. It seems they weren't too interested in him or his ability."

Kaden smiled, "Masamune hasn't been attacked more than once."

Kamui frowned, "The inconsistency of attacks."

Azura nodded, "The Shadows came for her three times, but that was it."

Kamui nodded as well, "The enemy isn't just thinking of wiping them all at once."

Corrin frowned, "They're picking them off. Who ever gets in their way first, probably. But, Koharu was nearly kidnapped?"

Xander nodded, "It's due to the fact that her ability is an offensive ability."

"I bet they'd like to have her on their side…" Leo assumed with a frown.

"Seriously?" Takumi raised a brow, "That girl? Speaking of which, did she really forget her name?"

"Takumi." Hinoka grimaced.

Leo nodded, "Not surprised there. She lived by herself for years and the villagers refers to her by… title… than name while avoiding much contact with her since young."

"Seriously?" Hinoka grimaced, "But she's only a child."

Takumi shook hisi head, "There's still so many things that's unusual about her… And let's not forget about that missing esper, there."

"Kakeru." Kamui nodded, "He was here before Heishi and Ron."

Azura frowned, "Ever since we arrived, there's been very few attacks from the enemies and we stopped switching times. I'm worried about what this means…"

"Also," Corrin added, "Sorata and Hayato isn't here yet."

"Takumi grimaced, "You don't think…"

"No." Kamui shook his head, "He's a skilled fighter. He won't lose to some shadows. Also, Sorata is a child without abilities. It would be unusual for them to go after him."

There was some silence before Orochi nodded, "Prince Kamui is correct. Hayato is a skilled soldier for a child his age. He should have no problem taking down a few shadows."

Ryoma nodded as well, "More importantly we have other matters to discuss."

"Other matters?" Xander raised a brow.

Kamui nodded, "It's this 'ship', Xander. After we boarded this ship with the espers, time has been running normally for us. I don't know about outside in our reality, but we've been going through each day here as we would back in reality. We get hungry, tired and need rest. It's been like this ever since we arrived."

"Seriously?!" Leo grimaced, "But, Nyx said that we would only appear to where the enemies would try to make the changes on the espers! What's changing this now?"

As he said this, Corrin shook her head, "We don't know. But, what we do know is that we're now living under this place's time. Hopefully, it doesn't affect our reality."

Kamui sighed as he took a seat in the chair, "We can also interact with the objects around us and, even if we can't speak with the other espers, we can speak with the ones we're protecting. What bothers me is that there have been no shadows here. Even if that isn't a bad thing, I still find that rather troubling…"

Xander nodded as he touched the table realizing that his hand didn't go through it, "That's suspicious… perhaps something is influencing all this? Or is it something else?"

As he looked to Leo, the younger brother shook his head, "I'm afraid that I don't know either, Xander. I never really took the books about dreams as seriously. Thinking back, perhaps I should've looked more into it."

Takumi sighed, "Me either."

Orochi smiled, "True. You always handed them to me instead."

"Seriously?" He groaned as he heard his mother's retainer commented and Mozu stifle back a giggle.

Ryoma chuckled, "Well, shall we rest for the night. I believe our friends are doing the same as we speak at the moment."

Corrin looked up to the sky and nodded, "You're right, Ryoma… It's starting to get dark. But, where shall we bring Xander and Leo to?"

"So, there was guests, after all!"

They turned around and saw Heishi looking to them with a smile, "Hey! I haven't seen you or Kamui returned so I wondered if some of your friends showed up again! How many are there?"

Leo raised a brow and looked to Effie who shook her head, "Other espers aside from our own cannot see us, milords."

"I see…" Leo nodded quietly.

Regardless, Kamui smiled, "Two more, Heishi. One of our older brothers and younger brothers."

"Two?" Heishi sighed, "You know, we don't have as many spaces anymore. You know what? What if you do what the girls are doing and share a building? The Hiyoko's place should have some space."

"Hiyoko?" Leo raised a brow.

Felicia nodded, "They're machines created by Natsuhiko when Toya and him was younger. They're created to take care of the chores indoors and outdoors as well as many other tasks."

"You're kidding…" Takumi grimaced, "I always thought they were actually real."

Leo smirked, "So, you've been here this long and haven't heard."

Takumi glared at Leo in silence as Corrin giggled, "They get along well, huh?"

"It seems so." Camilla nodded.

"We don't!" the two snapped causing others to chuckle.

Kamui looked back to Heishi, "Sorry about this, Heishi. We'll try bringing them over to the Hiyoko's place for tonight. Then, we'll reorganize our places tomorrow morning."

Heishi nodded, "Well, all right. I'll go back to my place then. I'll see you guys there!"

As he left, Kamui turned to his siblings and allies as he spoke, "So, a majority of us are staying where the espers are. However…"

Leo frowned, "We can't stay in the girl's building, that's for certain."

Corrin nodded, "So far, only the girls are staying there, except for Effie since she stands guard at Senri's place."

Kamui nodded, "The Hiyoko's place is all right, but the space is rather small. Actually… You know, Senri's place has a lot of room the last time we went in, right?"

Felicia smiled, "I see. Yes, that's right. I can ask Toya for a spare key to the place if you want. Lately, he's been really worried about him too since he never comes out of his room."

Kaden nodded, "Yup! It'd be a relief if someone was in the place with him."

Leo frowned as he recalled that man who continued to hide underwater from him. Suddenly, a anxious look appeared on the maid, "But…"

They looked to her in confusion as Kaden nodded, "It could get really noisy in the morning."

"Noisy?" Xander raised a brow.

Felicia nodded, "You see… Because Mister Senri doesn't like to live his residence, Toya and Kakeru would try to come in and get him out respectfully, but, since Mister Senri never intends to come out…"

Kaden winced, "If they fail to coax him out, Kakeru starts to use brute force and talks about breaking the door open."

Leo could see Niles smirk as the prince sighed, "So that's it…"

Felicia nodded, "I don't understand why Kakeru keeps doing it, but the last time he used his vines to pull Mister Senri out."

Leo winced as he began to realize why his vines made the man go deeper underwater. He sighed, "So, that's it…"

Ryoma sighed, "It couldn't be helped, then…"

"Ryoma?" Takumi raised a brow.

"Oh, you weren't here when Akito came." Camilla nodded with a smile, "You see, Akito and Senri are actually brothers. They were separated at a young age."

"Brothers?" Takumi's eyes widened, "Those two?!"

Azura nodded, "Yes. When they were younger their village was under a crisis that required Senri's powers, but Akito was protective of him and it created a rift between him and the villagers. Eventually, they figured out a way to erase Senri's memories of Akito and the villagers chased him out, so they could have him use his abilities to survive."

"A village under a crisis?" Leo frowned, "To depend on a child could easily put strain on their mind… I see, so that's how it is."

Regardless, he still didn't like the esper even when he learned of this.

Hinoka nodded, "So, when Akito saw that Senri was on board, he asked Kakeru to watch over his younger brother for him. Hence dragging him out of his cabin with his vines or threatening to break the door."

"I still don't see how that would help him…" Felicia wondered quietly.

Hinoka nodded, "I agree. After all, he just became more stubborn to stay indoors afterwards. It's a pretty bad idea from my point of view."

As he heard this, Leo raised a brow and looked to Xander, "Xander, perhaps, Koharu might be able to help with this situation, even just a little."

Xander thought for a bit before he quietly nodded, "Perhaps you're right…"

"What do you mean?" Hinoka raised a brow.

Kamui noticed the light coming in from outside and raised a hand, "As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, it's getting dark. We best return to the cabins tonight and watch over the espers.

As the others sees this, they nodded. Orochi spoke up, "Then, why not let one of the princes stay in Sakuya's cabin tonight? As a woman, I'm unable to enter his cabin at night."

Kamui nodded, "Then, can you stay in Sakuya's cabin tonight, Xander?"

The Crown prince nodded, "All right."

"Then, I stay over at the other esper's place tonight." Leo replied with a nod.

Corrin nodded and looked over to the others, "Effie, Felicia, take my siblings to the cabins. It's best that we stay close in case something happens at night."

* * *

With that, Leo followed the two retainers off the gear land and onto the bridge. They gave them a quick tour of where each of the espers rest the night. They then notice Kakeru enter the girl's cabin in suspicions before Leo saw him leave after a while. After some time, they finally arrived at a large piece of land on the bottom floor where many buildings sat around a lake and a fountain. They first stopped by Sakuya's place where Orochi was found speaking with the man, who seemed perplexed at first by the self opened door, but later nodded in agreement as he heard their background as her last resort. According to her description of his build, he pulled out a futon and brought it down across from his sofa as he said with a smile, "I can't offer much room in mine, so you can have a large portion of the living room to yourself, sir."

As he said this, Orochi helped the man bring over some binds from the closets till there was a decent size room for him. Xander thanked him through writing before they moved onto the next cabin leaving the prince behind. Leo was then brought over to a two floor cabin much like Sakuya's by the lake. Effie knocked on the door before it opened revealing an overjoyed Elise jumping into his arms, "Leo! You're finally here! Yay!"

"Who is it this time…"

Leo looked up and saw the man he had seen back in camp with a grimace. However, Elise smiled, "It's my brother, Senri! His name is Leo, remember?"

Senri frowned, "I suppose…"

Effie walked up with a strained smile, "Senri, there's not enough space around the cabins and Lord Leo would be unable to sleep in the Hiyoko's place tonight, so can he take a small part of the living room tonight?"

Senri's eyes widen as he grimaced in silence before answering, "I don't really care much as long as he doesn't enter my room or bother me…"

With that, he returned to his room as they heard the lock turn behind it. Some way to make a new start, Leo thought grumpily. However, Elise smiled, "Don't worry about him, Leo! He's always worried whenever a new friend joins the group. Come on, Effie! Maybe, we can find Leo a place for tonight!"

So, the two got to work as Leo occasionally came to help. In time, they were able to clear a place for Leo in the corner of the living room using similar binds as the previous. As Elise walked upstairs for a futon, she found it on the rails of the hall. Leo raised a brow as he felt that perhaps things wasn't all that bad with the man.

* * *

Corrin was in the girl's cabin that night with the female espers when she saw Kakeru enter the room.

"It's late already." Mikoto spoke, "It better be something very important."

"Yeah," Kakeru replied with a smile and looked to Koharu standing before the entrance to the front, "very important. I had some business with you."

"Me?" Koharu questioned in surprise.

"If you don't mind, would you let me give you a tour of the ship?" Kakeru asked her.

Corrin watched the man in confusion as Orochi smirked, "Well, isn't this interesting."

Nanami walked over to Koharu as she spoke bluntly, "You're quick with the girls."

Under her glare, Kakeru took a step back with a forfeiting smile, "You've got the wrong idea! I just wanna be nice to the newcomer."

"I know what you're after." Mikoto spoke up with a sigh, "You want her on your team."

"Team?" Koharu looked to Mikoto in confusion.

"We're the only humans on this ship." Mikoto replied as a matter of fact as she leaned back against the wall next to a painting of a couple of cats, "So, we're devided in teams to do different tasks, like cooking and cleaning. It's not a political faction or anything, so it's up to you."

"You'll see if you come tomorrow." Kakeru responded with a smile.

Koharu smiled as she nodded, "Yes!"

As he got back out, Corrin looked to Azura who shook her head. Even after arriving on the ship with him, they knew very little of the missing esper's background and, with their policies, it made it even more difficult to learn of it. Thanks to everyone with the people here, they knew who to be wary of, such as Natsuhiko's place in this world. However, what confused them was the report Niles sent them, " _Ron… I'm afraid he doesn't have any ability. So, I'm not certain how he was able to arrive on board in the first place…"_

That alone was a suspicious as did Kakeru's arrival on board.

" _We don't know him that much, but he does have this strange air around him…"_ Felicia had once told them.

" _I don't know… He smelled of plants and all that. Nothing bad, but he looks a little… off?"_ Kaden had once told them.

Even if they were to tell their espers, they would forget shortly after. With this, Corrin planned to warn Xander and Leo of the situation before things go out of hand for the two.

* * *

It was early morning again when Leo got out of his futon. He made a quick note to Senri on the table as he wondered if the man would notice it before finding the tape his sister had used the night before and stuck it to the door just in time to see Effie arrive with Elise.

"Leo!" The girl ran up to him as she chirped, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Elise." He smiled, "I need to go check on Koharu in a bit."

"Oh!" Elise gasped, "About that! It seems Kakeru is going to show her around the ship today, Leo. Corrin wanted to tell you about that. You should hurry!"

"What?!" Leo grimaced as he recalled the missing esper, "Thanks for the notice, Elise! I left a note on Senri's door. Whatever you do, don't remove it, okay?"

As he raced past the bridge and through the garden of flowers, he soon caught sight of the girl walking out of her cabin. Xander was there as well. Seeing his younger brother, the crown prince chuckled, "Good morning, Leo. I see the news reached you too."

"A-Are you all right?" Koharu asked them nervously.

"Y-yeah…" Leo responded as he tries to catch his breath, "What are you doing here? I though you went with Kakeru?"

"Well…" Koharu looked to the building with a smile as she clasped her hands together, "It's just… It's a little hard to believe that this is my new home…"

"Good morning!"

They turned and saw Kakeru standing on the bridge Leo had rushed across from.

"Good morning!" Koharu rushed over to him.

As the others followed her, Leo asked Xander, "Did she really forgot her name, brother?"

Xander shook his head, "I don't know, Leo, but let's watch. She must've remembered it somehow…"

"Come here. Look, we have a lake too." Koharu pointed out to them.

As they turned, they saw the aqueduct that flowed into the lake with a waterfall from above the floors. Leo hadn't noticed this before, but the way they see it now was rather breath taking. Perhaps if Nohr was just as abundant as Hoshido is in greenery and light, would this be what it looked like too?

"Wow." Koharu's voice snapped him back, "You're right. I never thought that such a beautiful place could exist on a ship."

"Did you sleep well last night?" Kakeru asked.

"Not so well, umm…" She hesitated.

"Just call me Kakeru, remember?" he replied.

Leo was nearly taken aback as he notice the esper's eyes seem like as if it was looking past Koharu.

"Well, then, Kakeru." Koharu said with a bright smile and a slight blush.

Despite this, Leo watched the esper as Kakeru turned around, "Ok, I'll show you around. Let's go see our friends."

"Yes." Koharu replied as they began their way.

"This place is maintained in a way so that we can live like we do on the surface. But, we have to be self-sufficient, so we have several teams to work on different things." Kakeru said as they made their way down to the dock where Toya and their allies were preparing the boat for the task. Seeing the two, Toya got up and walked over to him with a smile, "You really brought her."

"Thank you for having me." Koharu responded with a deep bow.

As Toya went to greet them, Kakeru said, "Masamune works hard and he's very thoughtful. He likes hardships, so he's very useful."

The last comment surprised Leo as Toya spoke up with a raised brow and an anxious look, "Is that a compliment, or…"

"A compliment, of course." Kakeru replied with a feigned innocent look.

Toya sighed and looked to him, "But is this okay…?"

Leo raised a brow as Toya continued, "You haven't talked to Senri, have you?"

"I'll take him out too, so I can introduce her to him." Kakeru responded confidently.

Toya groaned as he place his hands on his waist wearily, "It's not gonna be that easy."

"Um," Koharu spoke up, "What's the problem?"

"There's another member we want you to meet." Toya spoke with a strained smile.

"Oh…" Koharu nodded.

Leo sighed, "I hope he kept the door opened…"

* * *

As they made it back to the large cabin. Kakeru and Toya walked up to the front door.

"Senri. It's morning! Wake up!" Toya called out, "Senri!"

"Maybe he's not here." Koharu questioned.

Leo shook his head, "He was here this morning…"

"Really?" Koharu asked in confusion.

Kakeru looked to her, "He's always in his room. He even gets his meals delivered here."

As he said this, Kakeru walked up to the door and pounded on the door and grabbed the handle, "Senri! Should I break the door open?! I think you're better off without it anyway."

As Xander raised a brow, Toya spoke up, "Don't break the ship's property."

Kakeru looked to him, "But…"

Suddenly the door slightly opens ajar.

"Oh Senri!" Kakeru smiled.

"You're alive." Toya sighed in relief as he exaggerated.

"Yes, I'm alive." He responded.

"Come on." Kakeru said, "I have someone I want you to meet. Let's go to the top floor together."

"No thanks," Senri replied quickly, "I don't wanna deal with anyone."

His answer caught them off guard as he continued, "Leave me alone."

"Hey, Senri." Toya replied firmly.

However, the door closed shut. Leo grimaced as he realized why they kept mentioning about breaking the door. If he had to drag the man out, he'd most likely had to do the same. However, Kakeru walked up, "You make everyone worry if you don't show your face."

"Worry? That's a strange thing to say. There's no way anyone would be worried about me. Besides, we're all gonna be enemies eventually."

Those words surprised Leo as he looked up to Xander who narrowed his eyes in suspicion and looked to the espers. Koharu gasped, "Eh? What does that mean?"

"People with abilities, like us, will be dispatched to different nations once we arrive at our destination." Senri explained, "And we might become enemies."

As Leo hears this, he raised a brow. A tool for war. Is that what he meant? Suddenly, the conversation he had with everyone that night returned to him. The esper had been used for his abilities to help his village survive, but, after seeing him constantly in his room or struggling with the water can in reality came to mind, he wondered if there was something more going on than they had anticipated. Regardless, Kakeru and Toya led the group away from the cabin and to the tower as he could hear Elise scold the man from behind the walls. She was always the chipper one in the castle. Perhaps, she could help bring the man back to his sense for a bit. After entering, the door suddenly closed behind them.

"Enemies…"

Leo looked to see that Koharu seemed rather sullen as the thoughts must've been going through her mind. He wasn't certain what to say when he heard Toya spoke up, "But the World is moving forward so that it doesn't have to be that way."

Kakeru nodded as he leaned back against the moving glass pill transporter, "He must've been sleepy."

"Yes…" Koharu replied quietly.

After seeing them rise up to the next floor, Leo saw the machine stop as they arrived at another floor. The door opened as he saw flower petals drift from the skies. Kakeru was the first to leave as they others followed.

"This is the top floor." Kakeru said with a smile.

As he watched Koharu walk further, he noticed that the petals was from the cherry trees. It was a familiar sight as he recalled the lands of Hoshido. Koharu gasped as she saw the sight, "Sakuras! It's full bloom!"

The words caught him off guard as he soon recalled the Hoshidan princess. Kakeru smiled, "I wanted you to see this."

"They're still in buds on the surface." Koharu noted in surprise.

"This ship's climate is controlled throughout the year." Toya explained.

"Really?" Xander said as he looked to them impressed.

"Wow!" Koharu cupped one of the petals in her hands and did a small twirl.

Leo smiled with a nod. It's been a while since he had seen her this happy. Toya then spoke up, "You guys see the lower floors. I'll catch up with you later."

As Leo saw the long rows and columns of crops lined up, Kakeru responded, "Got it."

Kaden smiled, "Then, I'll stay with you guys! The guy can be rather reckless if you're not careful."

Xander nodded, "All right. But, what about Toya?"

"I'll stay with him, Prince Xander." Felicia gave a quick bow.

As they descended, Leo noticed Toya had a look of surprise before disappearing to the floor below. It was no surprise since the maid had just bluntly mentioned his brother's title. Still, they followed Kakeru and Koharu past the orchards of Cherry trees as Leo hurried up to her, "Wait. Are you sure you don't remember you name?"

Koharu looked to him in surprise and nodded bitterly, "Yes… I forgot. Sorry, Leo…"

Leo's eyes widened in surprise as he shook his head, "No… It's fine. I'm sure it'll come to you eventually."

"A-All right…" Koharu looked to him in confusion before hurrying after Kakeru.

Kaden looked to him in confusion, "Why not just tell her?"

Xander shook his head, "Even if we did, Koharu isn't her real name either…"

"Seriously?!" Kaden's eyes widened.

Leo nodded, "Yeah. It's the name the traveler called her by."

"No way…" Kaden grimaced, "I can't say Toya's life was that pleasant either."

"Really?" Xander raised a brow.

Kaden nodded, "His family was one of those that ran that 'World' government, you see. So, for one of them to be an esper is a difficult thing for him when they're suppose to be leading the espers. There was definitely family problems too, but I won't get into that."

Leo nodded quietly.

"My team's main job is to produce crops on the second floor." Kakeru spoke up as they entered the orchards of peach trees.

As the fragrance of the peach wafted by, Koharu stopped with a smile, "It smells wonderful."

"The peaches are ripe." Kakeru turned to them, "Oh?"

He then noticed Koharu looking off to a tree, "What's wrong?"

Koharu replied, "This tree… It doesn't seem well."

"Maybe it's not getting nutrients." Koharu assumed as he made his way over and touched the trunk of it.

They watched in surprise as the strange diagram appear before the man's chest and lines sprang around him. He then hovered his hand over the tree along the trunk as sparks of soft light rippled on the surface of it. As it vanished, Kakeru patted it with a grin and touched it with his cheek, "Here, get better."

As he said this, the low branches next to Koharu grew out with light shining from it. The drooping leaves perked up as fruits now hang from the strong branches.

"It's good now." The man smiled, "You'll be fine."

Xander smiled as he patted Leo's shoulder, "I'll go patrol the area with Kaden for a bit. Watch over Koharu while I'm gone."

Leo nodded, "I got it, brother."

As he left, Koharu asked with enthusiasm as she had shown once before during their journey to Bottomless Canyon, "Kakeru, is healing trees your ability? You can talk to trees?"

"Well, what do you think?" Kakeru responded with a smirk.

Leo dislike that attitude of his, but was quiet as Koharu responded, "That's very nice!"

Leo chuckled as he looked about.

"Healing and producing plants are great, but if you can talk to them, then you don't have to be alone."

Leo froze before taking another step away from the spot.

He turned to Koharu was a frown as he could assume why she said that. Kakeru was quiet as well before he chuckled, "I guess that's true. But to be honest with you, I can't speak with the plants. Sorry to disappoint you."

"D-Don't apologize." Koharu replied nervously, "I just jumped to a conclusion. But…"

She looked to the tree and continued, "When you healed this tree, I felt like the leaves waved and made gentle sounds. Maybe the tree was saying thank you."

Leo shook his head as he heard this, but, after she said all that aloud, he can't help but find it rather interesting about the girl.

"You're like a plant."

Kakeru's words surprised him as he looked to the esper.

"What?" Koharu looked to him in confusion.

"Very pure. So opposite from me that it surprises me." Kakeru responded.

His words caught Leo's attention as he listened.

"Opposite?" Koharu tilted her head.

The man looked away to the edge of the floor, "Maybe I can stay pure if I don't have to deal with people."

Leo stared at him as the man walked away. But, before he could respond, Koharu spoke up, "No, Kakeru! I have things I can't say even if it's on my mind. I probably have more secrets than what I can express."

Her words surprised Leo momentarily as he looked to her.

"I was waiting for this ship for a long time." She said, "I wasn't always alone. I used to live with my mother and father. But… I think something terrible happened, and we got separated. Eventually, I even forgot my name."

As he heard this, Leo frowned. He could already assume what the child was speaking of when he recalled the debris in the village and what the woman's ability is. An accident was all he could think of. A terrible accident that pushed her away from everyone… Just as the death of someone pushed his father away from them in the years that came after.

"I'm sorry if I'm not making any sense." Koharu finished quietly.

Leo wanted to pat the girl on the shoulder, but restricted himself from doing so as he knew she was no longer that child he had to help with her chores. But, Kakeru shook his head and plucked a peach from the tree, "No. I got to learn a little bit about you. Thank you."

Hearing this seemed to have brought a small relieved smile on her face as Leo saw him pull out a retractable knife and peeled the fruit before handing it to her.

"Here." He said, "It's sweet."

Leo sighed as Koharu took it and thanked the esper. As he looked elsewhere, he could hear Koharu agree ecstatically.

"Good." Kakeru grinned, "Then, let's get some more ripe ones at the top."

"Yes!" Koharu nodded.

His eyes widen as he turned around and saw Kakeru on the tree giving Koharu a hand as he asked, "You wanna climb too?"

"Wha-?!" Leo gasped and rushed forward, "Hold on! That's dangerous!"

However, Koharu was already brought up to the tree leaving Leo little choice but to follow after her. But, he didn't get far when he saw her next to the esper who instructed, "Good. Get that one. That one's perfectly ripe."

"Yes." Koharu nodded and inched forward on the branch.

Leo could hear a shout from afar as he screamed, "DON'T!"

However, it was too late. Just as she grabbed onto the fruit and plucked it, she lost her footing and slipped. Rather than falling onto the path, she had gone over the fence and rolled off the slant jutting out of it, probably for the rainwater.

"Damn it!" Leo grimaced and snapped open his tome, " _Brynhildr!"_

Vines shot out from the ground as he desperately tried to grab a hold of Koharu, but, as the vines slipped through her hand, he soon recalled what Nyx had warned them. He was unable to change what had already occurred in the real timeline. He clicked his tongue before he saw Kakeru had already jumped off the branch and over the fence. The crystal light formed around him once more as he slid down the slope. He took off from the platform and jumped as vines sprouted from the side of the fence. It wrapped around his arm as he grabbed hold of it changing his projectory towards the fainted Koharu. He then grabbed hold of her as they plummeted down to the bridge at frightening speed. He held his breath and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He quietly prayed to the dusk dragon as the vines snapped. The two dropped a yard from the air and barely missed the bridge as they dove into the waters. Quickly, Leo jumped from the branch and to the elevator before racing to the bridge where the two dropped by. He was soon joined by his allies and Toya as he searched for them. Xander asked, "What happened? No, this was part of their past, right?"

"What?" Kaden raised a brow.

Leo quickly explained, "My spell just passed through her."

Xander nodded, "Then she should be safe."

Just as he said this, the two emerged from the water as Koharu gasped for air.

"Are you alright?" Kakeru asked as the others hurried to the end of the bridge.

"Yes." She replied, "Thank you very much."

"Are you all right, Kakeru?!" Toya called out to them from a broken building.

Leo and the others were soon there as well while Kakeru responded with a thumbs up.

Leo watched in relief as Koharu brought out the peach from the water.

"Um," She began, "Do you think we can still eat this?"

"What?" Kakeru looked at it in surprise.

"Seriously?" Leo's eyes widen.

"It looked so delicious. I'd hate to see it go to waste." She explained.

There was a moment of silence before Kakeru laughed and, to be honest, smiled in amusement as Xander chuckled as well.

"What?" Koharu questioned nervously, "Why are you laughing?"

Leo shook his head as he finally collapsed back down onto the edge of the broken building. Kaden was laughing as well while Felicia seemed rather confused of the problem.

"Because you fell from so high, and you didn't let it go." Kakeru replied.

As Koharu looked hesitant, Leo saw him touch her shoulder, "You're great."

Leo sighed as the esper said, "Since we're already wet, let's swim to the shore."

Leo shook his head again and got up. Xander asked him, "What happened?"

"Kakeru got Koharu climb a tree with him to get some fruits on top." Leo frowned, "My apologies, Xander. I couldn't stop her in time, even knowing what might happen."

The elder prince shook his head, "It's fine since no one is hurt. But, next time be careful. Today, it's due to the fact that this was suppose to occur that I'll let it off, but, next time, try not to let her go through with it, Leo."

The prince nodded, "I understand, brother."

As he looked back, he noticed a familiar figure at the patio across the lake. His eyes widen as he recognize the small figure holding tightly to the rails with a young blond hair girl. It was his sister and Senri. As he saw the man sigh, Leo felt that perhaps, by some chance, the man does care about her. Perhaps he wasn't wrong when he said that Koharu might help with that.

As he saw them swam back, he soon realized that Koharu can't really swim as Kakeru helped lead her back to a debris. He and the others got closer to the water as Kakeru spoke, "If there's something you don't know, then just ask. If you don't understand, I'll stay with you until you do."

"Kakeru." Koharu said in surprise.

"He's right." Toya agreed as Kaden nodded, "There are ten more people here besides you. If you ask someone and they don't know, then you can ask someone else."

"I'll bring over a boat." Toya said as he made his way over to the white row boat.

Kakeru seemed to be in deep thoughts before she looked up slightly surprised once more.

"What's wrong?" Kakeru asked catching their attention.

"My name…"

Leo got to his feet as he heard those words.

"Your name?" Kakeru asked in confusion.

"I remembered it in the water." She replied.

"Really?!" Kakeru said in surprise as they all listened.

"Koharu…" she began, "My name is Koharu!"

Leo frowned as he heard this. He knew he had his hopes up, but he really should've known that she wouldn't recall her real name."

"Koharu…" Kakeru said in wonder.

"Yes." She nodded, "It's the name the traveler gave me a long time ago."

"It was given?" Kakeru asked in confusion, "You mean, it's not your real name?"

"I don't know." Koharu answered, "But, that's what I was called. So, I think it's my name."

After all that happened, Leo was no longer surprised by all this. He turned to Felicia, "Felicia, can you get us some towels?"

The maid shook her head, "My apologies, but I've done this before. It didn't work the last time, Toya got soaked once."

Xander nodded, "Then, we'll speak with her after she settles down again."

* * *

Seeing that they've made it back to the other side of the shore, the four made their way over there as Kakeru helped Koharu out of the boat. However, there was a loud explosion from the floor above them where they were as the ship suddenly shook! Leo's eyes widen as he saw this and they rushed over to the espers. Xander grimaced, "What's going on?!"

"It's another attack, milord!" Felicia responded, "Natsuhiko is attacking us!"

"The same Natsuhiko who helped Ron?" Leo's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes!" Felicia replied, "During this time, he was strongly against the espers and wanted to stop their travels even if it meant the worst thing that could happen!"

"What is it?" Koharu asked nervously.

"It's not safe here!" Kakeru responded and held onto her, "Koharu, come this way!"

"Yes!" Koharu responded with fear in her eyes.

Toya looked around and saw Felicia as his eyes widen, "Felicia, Kaden, she has someone watching her, right?! Tell them to keep watch over her! I'm going to check on the situation!"

As he jumped out of the boat, she nodded, "Got it!"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! I've just finished the lastest and final chapter of FE: Awakening with Blossoms tonight. For those waiting until the story is finished, the story is now completed! So, please check it out! Also, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy what I have on here! I'm going to turn in for the night before I end up starting the next chapter while I'm still up. Yes, it's a bad thing for me. Since it's late, I won't ask for volunteers to speak up here till tomorrow. So, please wait till then. With FE: Awakening with Blossoms complete, I will now be putting more focus on this story and a bit on Fe Fates of the Sky. I hope you all like them!**


	13. Chapter 13: Third Party

Third Party

"What's happening?" Koharu questioned as the ground shook.

"We'll talk later. Let's move somewhere safe." Kakeru responded.

As he said this, there was another quake. Masamune grimaced, "It won't be safe to enter the tower like this… Hurry!"

By the time they came to a stop, they were before a large building. Leo recalled that they said it was a library.

"You hide in here." Kakeru said as he patted Koharu's shoulders.

"That's a good idea." Masamune nodded.

"O-okay!" Koharu said before the two rushed off.

Leo looked around before seeing something dart into one of the towers. He narrowed his eyes in silence before he spoke, "Xander. I think those shadows are here…"

As he said this, they were interrupted as Koharu gasped, "The peach tree…"

Suddenly, she started taking off for the tower!

"Koharu, wait!" he shouted.

However, the girl didn't hear him once again.

* * *

After having been brought back for the umpteenth time by Mikoto, Takumi watched as her mother ushered her sole daughter away to a room quickly with Nijou and his mother. He raised a brow, "What's going on?"

"They're here for Kuga and Sakuya."

He turned as he heard Mozu gasped. His eyes widen upon the scene. Walking through the hall was Kamui and Corrin!

"Kamui! Corrin!" Takumi smiled before he raised a brow, "They're here for her?"

"Toya and the others." Corrin answered, "Right now, there's Toya, Kakeru, Ron, Kagami, Heishi, and Akito."

"The ship we're on with them can tell where the espers are." Kamui explained, "It found Mikoto in town leaving her home."

Takumi sighed, "Why am I not surprised? She's been doing this for a long time. She just won't stay still."

As he grumbled, Corrin smiled, "Since Heishi has been a traveling musician, he's always on the move."

Takumi shook his head, "Yeah, well-"

He then saw Mikoto now with long hair and in unusual clothing walk out with Nijou in the same attire as when his mother first found him. Toya walked out from the door to the guest room greeting her and Nijou. Kamui smiled, "Guess they're coming along."

Heishi soon appeared and gave them a wide smile and hearty wave surprising the two.

"Finally…" Takumi sighed and followed the group out the door.

At the entrance, they stopped as they watched Mikoto and Nijou bid their own parents farewell. He noticed the strict air between Mikoto and her parents while Nijou's mother was close to tears. There was no display of a sad farewell or hugs between the parents and the children. A strict household was all he could think of. AS he watches, he was reminded of when he was younger with Queen Mikoto. When he went out of his first expedition with his siblings. Hugs and worry like a real mother. Well, she is a real mother in his eyes. As they left for town, he turned around once more and saw her mother now slightly in tears as the parents continued to remain at the gates till they could no longer be seen. Perhaps there was some form of affection in the cold household.

* * *

"K-Kuga!"

Mozu was running after Kuga when Takumi found the girl. Obviously, she had raced through the ship to get to the tower once again. As another quake assumed, she stopped at an intersect, "It's from above?!"

Nijou hurried over to her, "You all right? Your magical barrier can't be broken; don't worry."

However, the girl still began to run. Nijou tired to stop her, "Mikoto!"

She turned around, "Stay here! I'll check the situation from the top floor."

As she said this, Heishi arrived nearly out of breath with Kamui.

As he began to use his ability once more, he frowned, "Is there more than one opponent? So many people's thoughts are mixed up."

Takumi frowned, "Could Sakura be here too?"

However, when he looked back, Mikoto had already gone. He clicked his tongue, "Damn it! Kuga!"

"She's gone to the top floor!" Mozu answered.

The two hurried after the esper to the tower when they saw that Nijou and Orochi was following closely behind.

* * *

At the top, Takumi found Mikoto with her abilities at work as she checked on the barrier.

"Kuga!" He shouted jumping over the gap to the other floor, "You…"

"The barrier looks fine." She noted when another quake occurred.

He quickly grabbed her steady. She nodded in gratitude and said, "This much impact… Is it possible that my magical barrier was broken?"

"Do you have a special ability?"

Takumi looked up and saw the familiar figure.

From afar, Mozu gasped, "Natushiko! He's all-"

However, the man pulled out his gun and shot it at Mikoto, but the esper quickly pulled up her barrier. Takumi grimaced, "Don't forget! He's not with them at this point in time!"

"O-Oh…" Mozu frowned, "I forgot…"

"So, you're the one that can create a magical barrier." Natsuhiko said.

"As long as I'm here, I owon't let you touch this ship!" Mikoto declared.

"One girl can deflect the attack, huh?" Natsuhiko noted quietly, "I should definitely get my hands on the power of the magical barrier."

"What do you mean?" Mikoto muttered as she took a step back.

"I'll show you how to use your power correcetly." He said as he took a step forward, "Come with me."

"I won't accept an invitation from a barbarian so easily." Mikoto answered, "I received a much better education than that!"

"An invitation?" Natsuhiko questioned in confusion, "If that's how I sounded, I'll rephrase it. Come with me, or I'll bring down the ship. This is an order. If the next blow penetrates the center of the ship, it will come down."

As he said this, they could see a fish like ship flying around the top. Mozu quivered, "It was better when Natsuhiko was our ally…"

Takumi grimaced as he looked about, "It'll be all right. In the present, he is. He can't see us right now. So, don't worry."

"I'll create a magical barrier that surrounds the entire ship before it falls." Mikoto rebuked, "I won't let you do whatever you want."

"Poor woman." Natsuhiko said quietly, "You don't even know that you're the disaster yourself."

Those words surprised Takumi and Mozu as Mikoto said quietly in the same bewilderment, "What… are you talking about?"

"If you can't follow my order, then I'll have to get rid of you…" he announced before he glanced over to Takumi and Mozu, "or your friends."

Takumi's eyes widen in shock, "H-He can see us?!"

"This isn't a bluff." Natsuhiko said as he pointed the gun at her once more.

"Mikoto!"

They looked up in surprise as they saw Nijou appear from the tower with Orochi.

"Another one with ability?!" Natsuhiko grimaced and pointed the gun at him.

"Nijou!" Orochi called out to him.

"Sakuya!" Mikoto screamed and quickly formed another barrier blocking the attack.

He looked up from his defense position, "I'm fine."

However, when they looked back, the guy was gone.

"Who's he?" Nijou asked.

However, Takumi saw the man run across the path from afar and quickly ran after him, "Mozu! Keep watch of Kuga! I'll be right back!"

As he raced off, he was finally catching up to the man in time to hear him order, "Shoot from point-blank range and bring down this ship."

"All right, as you wish." A laid-back tone could be heard from the device in the man's ear.

Takumi looked to where Natsuhiko had turned and saw a ship from one off the cracked walls with large tubes glowing purple, but that wasn't all. He grimaced, "What is she doing?!"

"Prince Xander!" the archer screamed, "Get Koharu out of there!"

The two prince looked up to him with surprised looks as he continued, "He's going to attack there!"

He couldn't tell what they thought as they hurried after the pink hair girl. However, it was too late. Koharu had already reached there looking up to the peach tree.

* * *

"Good. The peach tree is unharmed." She sighed in relief with a bright smile.

However, the scene began to glow purple as she looked up and saw a ship before her with glowing weapon.

"Koharu!" The crown prince shouted.

But, the missiles had already fired. Leo was ready to scream when he saw a crystal form from her chest. His eyes widen in surprise! She was going to use her abilities again! Her hands put out before her triangular shapes floated about as a floral red circle appeared before her. It seemed to have caught the attack at first before engulfing it in flames that shot out. When it was over, they saw that the trees were burnt down as they saw Natsuhiko jump out of the crevice.

"She's the pyrokinetic?!"

They turned around and saw Takumi stare at them in surprise.

He sighed and shook his head, "She's the one who forgot her name, right?..."

"She was." Xander replied, "She recalled it before the attack began."

As Takumi raised a brow, Leo sighed, "Let's just say that she fell into the water…"

When they looked back, Koharu was already on the top floor of the burnt orchard of what was once peach trees. As she picked on up in deep thoughts, Leo looked over the edge of the fence and saw the damage that had been done. Parts of the wall had been destroyed. There's been smoke coming out from the floor above. In all, it didn't seem as bad as they feared since the ship didn't start falling from the sky. He turned to Takumi, "This was done by Natsuhiko?"

Takumi nodded as he folded his arms, "Not by himself, at least. He's working with someone and that person was the one who shot her just now. They were communicating with this device in his ear. There's also something I should tell everyone later."

Xander raised a brow as Takumi continued, "Natsuhiko saw me and Mozu just now."

Leo frowned, "Seriously? Why-"

"Koharu!"

They turned and saw Kakeru and Masamune run up past them to Koharu.

"Kakeru…" Koharu turned and saw them.

"I was surprised you weren't there." Kakeru said as he gasped, "You're not hurt?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Koharu replied before turning to the orchard, "But… the peach tree…"

Masamune walked up as his eyes laid on the scene, "It's awful."

"I'm sorry!" Koharu shouted as she bowed deeply.

"It's not your fault." Kakeru patted her shoulders, "I'm just glad you're okay."

He smiled, "Next time, don't disappear without telling us, alright?"

"Okay." Koharu replied quietly with eyes to the ground.

"Is everyone alright?!"

They looked up and saw Mikoto and Mozu running up followed by Nijou and Orochi.

"Yeah! We're fine." Kakeru responded.

"That woman…" Takumi sighed as he finally took a seat on the steps to the burnt orchard.

"Good." Masamune nodded, "Let's get everyone to check the damages."

As they left, Leo felt like wanting to scold the esper when he recalled that this was all part of their past. Even if he were to scold her, it's not like she would even remember any of it. Things were certainly better when she does remember in reality. As he looked over to the prince of the other kingdom, he got the feeling he wasn't the only one feeling this way with their esper.

* * *

Mikoto stayed as everyone began to gather around the damages analyzing them. As Kamui looked about the burnt scene, he grimaced, "This…"

Takumi was quiet. Uncertain if he should reveal the woman's ability to his sibling when he knew that it was most likely the reason why she no longer remember her own name.

"So, you're just going to lie there?" Niles questioned with a raised brow.

Ron didn't respond as Niles finally shrugged and walked away. Ron's behavior certainly surprised them from the one person that was motivated to help to the one person who just lies back and lazes around during chores.

"We were attacked from outside, yet almost no debris is found inside." Mikoto noted in suspicion, "Why?"

"Missy…" Kagami called out to her as he leaned against the damaged wall, "Don't you already know the answer to that?"

"Mikoto's ability depends on her health and mental state." Nijou spoke, "When we were attacked, your condition was as usual."

"Your magical barrier was working properly." Kagami said, "So, it wasn't broke by the attack from outside."

"Right." Mikoto replied.

"If that's the case, then…" Kagami smiled and waved a hand.

Their eyes widen as Camilla, who stood next to the group, "A spy…"

Corrin who heard this frowned and looked to the others.

"A spy, huh?" Leo frowned.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone looked to each other.

* * *

"What?!"

Heishi was up in his seat as he heard this. After the investigation, everyone gathered around the patio once more. This time, Akito and Senri had a seat in one of the chairs. Not a person was missing.

"This was an inside job?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Heishi lightly slammed the table, "But some were actually attacking us from a small ship."

"I hate to think this way, but someone among us may have been connected to that man." Mikoto said.

"No…" Heishi held his breath.

"There was an uncomfortable silence as Masamune spoke, "Mikoto, the person who attacked us, what did he look like?"

"It was a man." She replied, "He had a type of gun that I'd never seen before. I think it's different from our ability."

"What's going on?" Heishi complained, "The orchard is all burned too."

Leo, who stood from afar like everyone else, could see Koharu look down. It seemed he wasn't the only one as Kamui whispered in confusion, "Koharu?"

There was a chuckle as Heishi looked to Ron, "What is it, Ron?"

"No," Ron smiled, "I just thought we were lucky."

"What?" Heishi raised a brow.

"If the enemy just wanted to kill us, then all they had to do was attack where we would all be together." Nanami said.

Ron chuckled.

"So you're saying they're after something else?" Nijou said with a frown.

"To identify the ones with ability?" Kakeru said in a dark tone.

"But what for?" Mikoto asked in suspicion.

"Toya," Akito spoke up, "have you already reported this incident to The World?"

"Yeah." The esper nodded, "I've been told we should handle it ourselves."

"They don't want us bringing any trouble, huh?" Akito slammed the table in frustration.

"Take it easy." Kagami said from the bench around the table, "It's not so bad as long as you imagine that we're being ordered by a beautiful lady."

Keaton raised a brow as Camilla just smiled. Xander could only recall his retainer with a frown as he noted mentally not for the two to leave camp together again.

"Either way," Masamune spoke up, "we all have special abilities, so we need to solve small incidents like this ourselves and use our powers for peace. That's what we were told when we were gathered by The World."

After some silence once more, Heishi finally sighed, "What should we do?!"

"I know!" Kakeru said as he got up, "In order to decide what measures we need to take…"

Suddenly, a yellow bird in a maid outfit jumped onto the table as Kakeru continued, "We should eat!"

The roll of paper the bird held opened to reveal the words, 'Today's Menu'.

"What?" Leo raised a brow.

"Again?!" Takumi groaned as he took a seat on the bench.

Xander raised a brow and looked to Corrin who smiled, "Xander, Leo, this is a Hiyoko."

Leo walked over to it and took a closer look in confusion as Masamune sighed, "Well, Kakeru is correct. Let's talk about this at the cafeteria instead."

As they all got up to leave, Leo looked to Corrin who wore a strained smile, "He's always like this… It seems."

As they entered the room. There was a separate table and the smell of food wafted to their nose. In the kitchen was another Hiyoko in a chef's suit and wore a metal bowl over its head scooping out rice into the bowls while it sit on a perch. The maid one took it and slid down a long cloth stretching to the table top. Heishi exclaimed as he took a seat around one of the tables, "Wow! It looks good!"

Not feeling up to it, Leo walked out with a sigh. Though they said that they'd feel hunger again and can interact with some things around here. He didn't feel like eating.

"I'm going to take a look around." He told his siblings.

"Well, all right?" Kamui raised a brow.

As he took a seat outside, he looked to the lake. It felt weird to be feeling huger and eat in a dream like this. He wondered why they were doing this and what was going on. They weren't even suppose to be feeling hunger in a place like this. As he thought this, a breeze blew through as he watched the trees move with it. He raised a brow as he noticed something move in the distance, "That's-!"

It was a figure in a gray hood. It opened the door and walked into the library. His eyes widen as he rushed out down the steps and onto the path.

"Prince Leo?"

He heard his retainer call out to him as he hurried. He raced down the path around the lake and didn't stop till he found himself before the doors of the library. He pushed it open and saw the figure. It turned around with a gasp.

"Who are you?!" Leo called out to him as he noticed the man had reacted to his presence.

However, vines and branches formed between them and, when it retreated, the man was gone. Leo grimaced as he made his way to it.

"Prince Leo."

Leo looked back and saw Niles standing behind him. They knew they witness something that was definitely not part of the esper's past.

When they returned, they saw that the espers were now holding the meeting once more with sweets on the side. Leo, however, turned to Kamui, "Kamui, Corrin."

The brother turned to him, "Leo?! What happened?"

Corrin's eyes widen, "You looked like you've been training while you were gone!"

With eyes on him, Leo sighed, "No. But, we saw something outside just now. And I can assure you it can't be part of their past."

Xander frowned, "What do you mean?"

"There was a man in a hood outside just now." Leo answered catching many attention, "I saw him enter the library, but, when I called out to him, someone used magic and stopped me with a power similar to what Bynhildr can do."

"Summon vines and branches…" Camilla narrowed her eyes and looked to Kakeru at the table now saying that they should form pairs to watch over one another for other's safety and their own.

Kamui nodded, "He's the only one who can summon plants right now. But, if it's him, how is he doing this? When he's…"

They looked back to the man as the girls chose their partners for their pairs. As Kakeru was paired with Koharu, Kamui frowned, "We need someone to keep an eye on him, just in case."

"We'll also need to keep an eye out for that man." Hinoka frowned.

"Then, what if I go look for our visitor?" Camilla smiled, "There's been little attacks from the shadow since arriving on board."

Kamui shook his head, "We don't know anything about the man, Camilla. If we send one of us out, who knows what would happen."

Corrin frowned, "We should try and find out a little more about the person before we start. That person went to the library before Leo caught him. We should see what he wants from there."

Kamui nodded, "We should take a look at what he wants from there."

Leo frowned, "Then, a couple of us can go there and search."

"I can go!" Elise shouted with a smile.

"No, Elise." Camilla responded, "Kamui is right. We know nothing about the man. It would be dangerous to send you there. Stay with Senri."

Leo nodded, "Just because he doesn't leave the house doesn't mean he won't be in danger should something happen."

Kamui was in thought for a while before he spoke up, "We don't we send Kaze?"

Though the ninja bowed, Leo raised a brow, "All right. I was actually thinking of sending Niles as well, but that'd leave Ron b- Huh? Wait…"

They looked to him in confusion.

"Leo?" Corrin asked, "What's wrong?"

After some thoughts, Leo answered, "Niles said that Ron doesn't have an ability… Also… isn't Ron working under Natsuhiko for certain reason?"

The idea donned on many as they stared at the man eating the cooked fish. Takumi sighed, "Laid-back, huh? I'm more surprised how some of us even forgotten that."

* * *

In the end, Kaze and Niles was chosen for the job of investigation while Takumi would keep watch of Ron from afar. Since Nanami is suppose to be watched over by Azura, it wasn't much of a problem as they were all onboard. Kaden then kept an eye on Kakeru. So, everyone now has a new job temporarily. Regardless, Takumi still was too pleased to have switched from a bossy woman to a carefree man who naps all day. However, what did surprised him that day was-

"Who are you?"

He looked up and saw Ron looking at him from the grass he was sleeping on. Heishi, who had been finishing, looked up, "Who's who?"

Kamui looked over to Takumi in surprise. Takumi could only raise a brow and answer, "Takumi."

Ron watched him blankly as Kamui patted Heishi's shoulder for a quick explanation. Ron yawned and shrugged, "So Niles is gone now."

Takumi nodded, "He had something to do. I'm only taking his place temporarily."

"Huh." Ron watched him in question.

After some silence, he understood as he continued with a sigh, "Something happened so we need his help."

Finally, Ron nodded and laid back down as a snore was later heard.

"Seriously?!" Heishi groaned, "I can't fish alone, Ron!"

However, the man continued to sleep. Takumi shook his head and sat down again from afar as he glanced over to Corrin. Obviously, the magic is starting to distort or something.

* * *

Mozu watched Mikoto looking from one book to another in silence as she had her own opened. She was in awe with the large stack of books the woman went through and the size of them as she was reading one about fairytales, just because. Orochi was trying to grab hold of other books, but a majority of them were untouchable. It was difficult hearing the two talk about a promise she doesn't know about. She wondered why Kagami didn't need to have a partner in comparison to everyone else.

* * *

"This is bullshit. Who would wanna pair up with her?" Akito grumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Akito…" Hinoka sighed as she shook her head.

"Hey, Akito!" Heishi called out to him, "Stop complaining about what's already been decided."

"I'm just being honest." Akito replied with a grumble, "Besides, no matter what I say, she wouldn't care. She doesn't feel anything."

As they walked over, Ron spoke up, "Don't you wanna say anything back to him?"

"No matter how much he makes those peep sounds, it doesn't resonate with me." She replied.

Akito turned to her and shouted, "When did I make peep sounds?!"

Suddenly, there were peep sounds made below their gaze as the color drained from Akito's face. He looked down to see one Hiyoko with blue clothing and the other with a blue cap and green shirt. As they moved closer to him making the sounds, Akito jumped back startling, "Wh-What are they?! I'm going back to my room!"

As he ran off, Heishi sighed and shook his head, "Are you really okay being paired up with him?"

"It's fine." She replied.

"Tell me if anything goes wrong." Heishi said, "Don't hold everything to yourself."

"Okay." Nanami nodded, "Well, then."

As she left, Azura watched on in silence before following. After making their way to the gate of the house, Azura finally asked, "Why did you pick him, Nanami?"

There was silence as Azura quietly thought of the situation. Though she had taken the precious memories, wouldn't Akito be the one to watch her instead? She quietly thought in silence taking in the ideas she thinks was possible in her mind, but nothing came to mind. She watched Nanami helplessly without any thought of what to tell the young girl.

As Koharu and Kakeru walked down the steps, Xander and Kaden watched from afar as Kaden grumbled, "It was quite fun around Felicia, though… But, if Kamui and Corrin asks me…"

* * *

The other was quietly watching as his brother had gone to check on their youngest sister. With Senri still having problems stepping outside, Toya was having problems getting Senri out. Leo, fed up with it all, finally went down with the only key in hand and checking on their sister. As he watched the two interact, it wasn't two hard to tell that they were on good terms, which leaves the question with whether or not it would be too late to bring the young man back. It would also help to avoid asking Koharu to use her ability seeing that she wasn't fond of the idea for personal reasons. After making their way down by the lake, they watched the man kick Senri out of his room and up the tower where Masamune was found working alone cleaning what was left of their peach orchard. They then met up with Felicia and the Nohrian princess and her retainer. Without any shadows, Elise was free to roam the place during the day so long as her siblings were around to keep an eye on things. So, off she went struggling to climb the closest tree to the wall while Leo panicks after their last confrontation with tree climbing. Surprisingly, it was rather peaceful though they were suppose to be here on a mission. Leo was then dragged by their sister to help her make a flower crown. It was an unusual sight as he watched his sibling make a flower crown during the time of war. There was a tumble as he looked back to the espers and saw small boxes of plants brought to a dirt garden. He supposed that it was time to plant a garden.

As Leo now watched over the espers, thundering sounds entered his ears as he looked up expecting thunder clouds when he noticed the gears above move. A new gust of wind blew carrying cherry blossoms down to the second floor. As one landed on his forehead, he picked it off and, after some thoughts, placed it into his pocket. As he watched more drift down, he was reminded that there was two more still missing from their group.

As it became afternoon, his brother had already gone to check around the surroundings while he watched Koharu began to plant the peach pit that was left from the peach tree.

"How deep should the hole be?" Koharu questioned quietly and looked over to Leo.

He shook his head and sighed, "I don't know. I've never really planted another before."

"Me too." Koharu replied anxiously, "This is my first time."

Leo shrugged, "Just do your best."

Koharu nodded and began to work again. When she finished, Leo saw Kakeru and Kaden walk. The man began to encourage her about her plant as Leo sighed and began to water the pot again.

"Don't water it too much."

He looked up and saw Kakeru raise a brow, "Why is the watering can floating in midair?"

Koharu frowned, "U-Um… Leo is watering the seed. But, to much water is a bad thing?"

Kakeru nodded, "It can drown the plant and the soil would be too moist."

Leo sighed and placed the can back down. Leo wasn't too happy with the esper around, but it didn't bother him as much as when Senri blatantly refused to leave his room or occupy their lake back home. By the time they decided to go for dinner, he noticed his brother return and left the three with him as he left to look around.

* * *

Leo decided to go examine the interior of the ship and made his way through the tower. There has to be some sort of clue that would have meant anything to their situation. Along the way, he noticed parts of the wall was covered in vines and wondered if it had something to do with Kakeru.

"Is someone there?!"

Leo stopped in confusion and turned, "Who is it?"

He walked up the stairs a little further and saw it.

"Uh… help?"

Before him, tangled in vines just outside of the open tower was Kaden. He was bound in mid air behind the glass window much to Leo's shock.

"H-Hold on!" He shouted and rushed up the steps.

Now on the top floor, he looked around the area in time to catch the sight of a passing shadow. He grimaced in confusion. Should he go after the shadow or help Kaden? Finally, he just dashed to the edge of the platform where he saw the vines. He snapped open his tome.

 _Brynhildr!"_

The shadow jumped back into the light as he saw the gray hood under it. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, "You!"

"Help!"

Leo looked back to the dangling vines and glanced over to the man, but he was gone. Finally, he rushed over and grabbed a hold of the vines. It took a while pulling him up and then using his magic to help him, but, when it was over, Kaden was now on the platform brushing himself off.

"What happened?" Leo questioned, "Did Kakeru-"

"I don't know…" he replied hesitantly, "I was following Kakeru up here when I felt someone push me from behind, sir. I thought I was going to became a clump of dirty fur when I found myself tangled in the vines."

Leo raised a brow and was in deep thought before he nodded, "Well, where is Kakeru now? Do you remember?"

Kaden winced as he thought carefully, but shook his head, "I'm really really sorry, I don't know…"

Leo grimaced, but nodded, "It's fine. You're safe, at least. I'll tell my siblings what happened. You should go back to Toya's place tonight."

Kaden nodded with dropping ears, "Yes, sir."

As they walked down using the stairs, Leo frowned, "Why is Kakeru moving alone? Isn't he partners with Koharu?"

Kaden nodded, "After he brought her back to her house, he told her that he had to do last minute repairs on the damage."

"And she just left him like that?" Leo questioned in disbelief, "Again?"

Kaden nodded, "She wanted to come, but she seemed ready to pass out after all that happened today. Then, I offered to keep an eye on Kakeru, so Xander left for Sakuya's cabin."

Leo sighed, "Well, it can't be helped, then."

As they reached down the last floor, they caught Ron napping away on the grass as Takumi was seen behind a tree. Leo raised a brow as he watched the archer look at the lake. Kaden called out to him catching the archer's attention away to them. Takumi frowned, "Kaden?! I thought you were watching Kakeru?"

Leo sighed as Kaden began to recount what happened on the top floor. When he was done, Leo spoke, "I didn't see Kakeru anywhere on the floor, but I did see that hooded man again where Kaden was."

"That's not good." Takumi frowned, "This is really bad. If Kaden was attacked on the top floor, we should let Kamui and Corrin know about this."

* * *

"Can you fix it, then?" Odin asked the sorceress in agitation.

Nyx grimace and shook her head, "No. This has never happened before, but I've already did all the research I could with the books I found. They must completely stop the source of the problem to be able to return."

"So where are they now?" Laslow asked nervously.

"In a dream," Nyx answered, "They've been pushed from the espers' past to someone else's past. I don't know who's, but I can tell that they're all still there."

Laslow looked to Selena and Odin with a frown. Two hours after the magic was casted, Nyx suddenly called in Silas and some of the other retainers for aid. It was as they feared. An interruption or mishap has occurred. Kagero shook her head, "What can we do to help?"

Nyx shook her head as well, "Watch over their conditions and tell me whatever may have happened."

Though it was a relief that they were fine for the moment, it wasn't exactly motivating at the present either. They just hope that all was somehow still in Nyx's grasp.

* * *

The next morning, Leo woke up and found himself back in the living room of the cabin. It felt like a toll was weighing down on his mind since waking up to another dream. At least, it was still a dream, right? After hearing all that had happened last night, Kamui had decided to put Kakeru in Leo's care. Of course, Niles was given the task to give him a hand that night ever since they heard of the attack. After giving up on bringing out the esper from his room, Leo decided to leave things in Kakeru's "capable" hands. It unusual to smell the fresh air in a dream, but this was how things are one way or another. As long as Nyx dulls the reactions on their bodies, then it's all fine. He felt a little hungry after not eating for a whole day. If anything, he felt a little faint. He struggled for a bit as he trudged through the path to Kakeru's place.

"Leo?!"

He looked up and saw Koharu watch him with wide eyes.

"Wh-What happened?! Are you all right?" Koharu rushed over to him in her white kimono pajamas.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, "I'm going to the Mess Hall for a bit. I mean, cafeteria. I-I…"

He bit back from speaking further as he realized what she would think of next and quickly added, "I-I was too caught up in reading yesterday that I forgot to eat! Y-Yeah…"

"Really?!" Koharu gasped and looked around before rushing inside, "H-Hold on!"

Leo raised a brow as he watched her rush in and coming out the next couple of minutes offering him something in her hand.

"Here!" She smiled.

Leo looked at the peach that lay in her palm, "This…"

"It was from yesterday before the attack." Koharu smiled, "It looked so good. I didn't want to waste it. But, please have it. It should help get you to the cafeteria."

He looked to her in question before reaching out and grabbing the fruit. It was in his hands. He smiled and nodded to her in gratitude, "Thank you, Koharu. Is my brother here yet?"

Koharu shook her head, "No… Why?"

"Nothing in particular." Leo responded, "I'll head to the cafeteria, then."

As they waved, he continued onto the path to the cafeteria while hesitantly eating the peach. I sighed and muttered, "I really hope I didn't act weird at all while asleep…"

The last thing he needed was someone to witness him chewing while there was nothing there and he was asleep. That would be awfully embarrassing. This was also the main reason why he avoided consuming anything the day before. Obviously not the best idea. He quickly finished the peach and kept the pit of it into a bag. Perhaps it would be of use later on. He'll have to test his magic on it and see.

* * *

Takumi yawned as he followed Ron up to the first floor from the dusty halls. After hearing that the mysterious man had reappeared, it was obvious that he was going to have to stay with Ron a little longer. They even went ahead and told Leo of what had happened before they left to find Orochi. It was at the girl's cabin that they learnt of the possibility that it may have to do with the trust that the espers have on them individually, which led to Natsuhiko and Ron to be able to perceive Takumi. Because of their time with the archer was longer than most of them here, they were able to form the bond of trust and create that bridge connecting them. What puzzled them was that why didn't this happen sooner? Regardless, Takumi was now stuck with Ron as he investigates the ship at night. Having snuck out of his cabin, he went onto the tunnels for hours before they came out in the morning. With how they knew that Ron would be the spy, it wasn't hard to believe that he must've done something to one of the espers in their past, which he was quite prepared for or as prepared as he could get. He rubbed his eye clearing the sleep from it before arriving under the tree where Heishi soon found them. As the esper scolded Ron for disappearing out of sight, Takumi made his way over to his siblings.

"Good morning, Takumi." Kamui said with a strained smile, "How are you holding up? Did Ron go too far in his investigation?"

Takumi shrugged, "Obviously, he was investigating, after all. But, it's not like the other espers will now that anytime soon."

As Corrin watched with an impressed look of the man sleeping through Heishi's scolding, Kamui nodded, "You should get some rest too. You had to make sure that the enemy didn't come for him the whole night too. I probably wasn't easy."

"There was hardly a fight." Takumi answered, "Of course, it'd be simple. Things have been way too lax since we arrived on this ship."

Corrin made her way to them, "You can say that again… It's not a bad thing, but it's still a troubling thought. Like they're planning for something… big."

Kamui nodded, "We'll keep an eye out as everyone fix the wall. You should rest during then. I'm sure Ron could go investigating at night again."

Takumi groaned, "Fine. At least, now I can see why he keeps falling asleep in the mornings."

Kamui and his sister could only strain a smile as he heard this.

"Heishi! Ron!"

They turned around and saw Toya heading their way with Felicia and Kaden rushing over to them.

"L-L-Lord Kamui! Lady Corrin!" Felicia screamed as they dashed across the grassy field, "They're back! Hayato and Sorata have returned!"

"Seriously?!" Corrin smiled in relief, "Thank god!"

"I told you already! I'm from the future!"

Though they were overjoyed to see their comrades once more, now they could only watch as Sorata spouted nonsense from his small mouth. They've looked to Hayato as the young man could only give a sigh and shake his head while replying, "I don't know what's going on… One second I was in a large room with a bunch of kids and, the next I was here…"

"Sorata, right?" Toya spoke up, "What… What year did you come from?"

"2015." The boy gave a quick reply.

"Hey! Hey! That's over a hundred years from now!" Heishi replied with wide eyes.

"You're kidding…" Hinoka grimaced.

"That's so cool!" Elise smiled, "How did you do that?!"

"He just told us that he doesn't know." Takumi sighed, "Why would we think that he'd be able to tell us how?"

Kamui frowned, "But, first ten espers gathered on a moving ship that only looks for those with powers, then there's Natsuhiko who goes to stop their travels and finally Sorata claiming that he comes from the future…"

"Quite a group." Camilla noted as she folded her arms and smiled in amusement.

Leo nodded silently watching the group. After some talking back and forth, it was proven that the conversation was far too difficult for them as they all agreed to put it aside and accept the young boy onto their ship temporarily and gave him the small room with the Hiyokos. Making their way to the second floor for repairs, Kamui and Corrin straggled to the back of everyone quietly.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Corrin said.

Kamui nodded, "I was thinking the same. It's easy to say that the espers joined with the mission for World peace. But… why is Natushiko so desperate in wanting to stop their journey?"

Corrin muttered, "I've never heard him willing to kill one of the espers before either. And, they get along so well in the present. Just what is he trying to prevent at the end of their journey? Are the really going to different parts of the world individually?"

Kamui frowned, "Then, there's Sorata who said that he's from their future by a hundred years… How is this possible? And, are they linked in someway?"

"You're right."

They looked up and saw Xander and all of their siblings with friends wait for the two.

"Xander. Ryoma." Kamui muttered in surprise.

"Kamui, Corrin…" Camilla smirked, "If there's something you're having a hard time on, you can always ask us, your siblings, you know."

"But," Xander frowned, "How would learning about their past influence our current mission?"

Kamui nodded, "Remember when I said that the enemy must be targeting them individually with motives? What if the enemy also knows about what their influence would be in the current situation?"

As the siblings looked to one another, Corrin nodded, "I didn't tie in with the individual targets, but I was wondering if their influence in their past was also influencing how the enemy would come for them."

Leo's eyes widen, "So you're saying what if the enemy could look into their pasts? That would explain why those shadows kept coming back to take Koharu…"

Takumi nodded, "They also came to kill Mikoto on numerous occasions…"

Mozu nodded too, "It was like watching her grow up from a little girl."

Ryoma frowned, "There was times they came for Akito, but they didn't come for him in the last three years, according to him."

Azura shook her head, "His ability can be used as an offense ability if placed in the wrong hands. He could be taken to their side, but they didn't. Not to mention, we learned from their past that Senri's health is what's making it difficult for him to use his ability putting him in grater risk."

Kamui nodded, "If Koharu's ability was powerful enough to attract the enemy's attention, then it would make sense for her to be sought out. But, everyone else…"

Orochi sighed, "Well, they can to kidnap Nijo a few times too. They almost got away with it once too."

Ryoma looked around and nodded, "They're obviously after them either to put them out of the picture or bring them to their side."

After a moment of silence, Kamui frowned, "Which is it that they're after the most? Also, why didn't they choose to kidnap Kuga instead of the other?"

"Do you think that mysterious man might have the answer?" Elise spoke up.

"Maybe…" Leo slowly answered, "We have to keep an eye on Kakeru too."

Corrin thought for a bit before she nodded, "Then, how about this…"

* * *

As the group of espers went about their work fixing the place, Kamui and his group went about the ship in groups of two as they searched for clues to the enemy. Leo, however, was stuck on the monitoring the still missing esper from afar while Sorata sat next to the tree he was also reading under. Or at least he tried…

"So what are you reading?"

He looked up only to find Heishi looking towards Sorata. The mage sighed.

"A book on aerodynamics." Sorata replied bluntly as Leo raised a brow and turned to the child, "I found it in the library."

As he looked over the child's shoulder, he soon recognized the book. It was the same book that was on one of the shelves next to the entrance!

"Eh?" Heishi looked over in awe, "How can you read something so difficult?"

"In order to go back to where I came from, I need to know where I am." The boy replied curtly.

"I see…" Heishi responded blankly.

Leo nodded as he could see the boy's words were true. To go back to somewhere, a person needs to first now where they are to know where the starting point is. Leo grimaced, "How can a child like you read such a difficult book?!"

"He might as well either be a prodigy or a pretty decent actor."

Leo looked up with a sigh, "Perhaps… So, what have you found, Niles?"

The archer who stood before him bowed, "There's nothing amiss, Prince Leo. At least… not yet."

As he replied, Leo nodded as he placed a hand on his chin, "Maybe it has yet to occur for there to be clues or it was erased before we found out about it…"

He turned to him, "For now, let's keep looking. Niles, keep an eye on Kakeru for me. I'll go take a look at Kakeru's quarters."

"As you wish." Niles bowed.

As Leo got to his feet and brushed off the grass clinging to his coat, his eyes widen as he grimaced turned to him, "Niles… Nevermind…"

As he walked away, he took off his cape and flipped it around before tying it once more. He sighed, "Why…"

Either way, it should be fine since none of the espers would go leaving for a while till lunch when he's certain they'd have to go and deliver lunch to the shut-in. He grumbled as he pondered whether he should go check on Senri once more just to be sure that his sister and the esper was safe.

Kakeru looked around the place for a while. Kakeru's quarter was tidy. Perhaps, this was due to the fact that he rarely uses his place for anything other than sleep and to store his belongings. As he fumbled through the drawers of the desk. He grumbled as he realized that there was barely much of anything out of place to be found. He thought for a bit before sitting himself on a chair. He closed his eyes and muttered, "If I was him what would I do? An esper like him with secret, huh?"

He recalled what he heard from his conversation with Koharu and scanned around their surroundings. It was seemingly bare in his point of view. Little to no decorations or necessities that tells himself about the esper. However, that power could have been done by him. Other than himself, Kakeru has the ability to create life from nothing while he needs Brynhildr by him. Was there something he was missing? But, what is it?"

After pondering this question in his mind for a few minutes, he sighed and got back up.

"Huh?"

* * *

After another unsuccessful attempt, Xander and Hinoka was on their way back from the first floor when Hinoka spoke up, "Hey, Prince Xander? Isn't that?"

As she said this, Xander looked up to see Koharu looking to Kakeru with a blank look as the other esper was now on the ground laughing hard. Hinoka smiled, "It looks like they get along really well."

Xander watched on in silence before he nodded, "All the more reason we should question whether or not we can bring him back to his friends…"

Hinoka's eyes widen, "Prince Xander, you don't mean…"

She grimaced, "With him by their side, I've completely forgotten that he is still brainwashed by our enemy…"

As they began to approach the two, Xander nodded, "If we're to help return them to their world, we should consider his future as well…"

From their interaction, Hinoka could already tell that the two were close. It was a good sign… At least, or the time being. As Xander was about to call out to her, Koharu was reaching for to the side of Kakeru's face before he suddenly slapped her hand away out of the blue. Their eyes widen as they saw the usually bright mischievous face suddenly turn to a soft, but dark stare looking back at her. Hinoka was ready to spring into action with her lance in hand before a hand pulled her back. She turned and saw that it was the Nohrian crown prince! She grimaced, "But-!"

Xander nodded and gestured her to stay silent before letting her go.

"I don't like it…" They looked up as Kakeru finally spoke, "When people touch my ear cuff."

An ear cuff? It took a bit before they could see the shiny object reflect under the light on his ear as he left the moment Toya called over to him. There was a moment of silence as Koharu was left standing in the place for a moment in stunned silence. Finally, Xander reached over to the esper and patted her on her straw hat. She looked up in surprise, "Xander?..."

He nodded with a small smile, "Don't worry about it. Just return to your work, all right? We can talk about this later, if you want."

Honestly, the last sentence was usually what he would tell his younger siblings when they had some form of troubles, but it was the best he could come up with after seeing that happened. Koharu slowly nodded and picked up her basket of debris before rushing to the wheel barrow in the distance.

"I have to say, Prince Xander. That was rather nice of you to lend an ear to her troubles."

He turned and saw Hinoka smiling as she looked towards where Koharu and the other espers continued working. He shook his head, "It's what I usually say to my siblings growing up and it was the best I could think of. Whenever they needed someone to speak with it was usually either Camilla or myself. Of course, it's usually either the twins or Leo who comes to me more often, but I may be wrong."

There was a moment of silence before he heard a sigh.

"Honestly, I've always thought about how lonely or terrified Kamui and Corrin must've felt after having abducted to Nohr." Hinoka said, "But, after hearing everything from our siblings, I can see that wasn't entirely the case. I suppose I have you and your siblings to thank for that."

Xander shook his head, "No. I believe it was their personalities that drew me and my siblings closer to them from the beginning. I was only told to watch over their training till they were strong enough to be deemed worthy to leave the tower by our father. Though I can't say training both of them at the same time was as simple as it sounds."

Hinoka nodded with a smirk, "I won't deny that. They were able to bring all of us together, after all. Some of us even noticed that part of our younger siblings."

"It's almost time for lunch!"

The two looked back to the area and saw Akito and Nanami return with arms full of food and a large roll of blanket for the large group to sit on.

"Looks like it's time for their break." Hinoka said.

Xander nodded before raising a brow when he saw Akito panic from the sight of the little lifelike Hiyokos. Hinoka winced, "Ah, there it goes again… I'm going to go back before he starts throwing another fit. Nanami definitely doesn't deserve to be caught in that again."

* * *

Having finished what they needed, Azura began to make her way back to the second floor with Kamui and Kaze.

"Nothing again…" Kamui sighed, "First, the library, then the Mess Hal- I mean, cafeteria."

Azura nodded, "The Cafeteria was the least likely, but still. We should try looking at another place later."

"Lady Azura is correct, milord." Kaze replied, "The ship is big. The clue could be anywhere."

Kamui nodded, "You're right. Maybe… the tower? We can't really use that table."

"We can ask Felicia or Kaden if they know how to use it." Kaze suggested, "Perhaps, they may have a hint of how to use it."

Kamui smiled, "That's right! It's a rather slim chance, but, if we're lucky, we might be able to find more information about them. It should give us one step ahead of our enemy at least."

As the man talk, Azura gave a quiet sigh and followed behind the two with a small smile. Though it would be all work and what she was doing now is suppose to help her friends, she couldn't help but think about the yet to be born child waiting for her in the night while Silas and the other would be watching over them. It was all a bit exciting as they had yet to think of a name for them or if it would be twins like her husband and sister-in-law. That would be rather wonderful, wouldn't it?

As she thought this, she stopped when she realized a soft sound in the distance. She turned to see the at the edge of the trees was a radiant young girl with blue wavy hair possibly as long as Elise's, striking yellow eyes and in a white dress as she gave a radiant blue glow around her. A soft beautiful melody flowed from her small lips. Entranced by the melody, Azura stood there for a bit before she saw the girl look to her. Azura jumped a little from the gaze of the cold yellow eyes. Eyes with the color that reminded her of someone, but she didn't remember who it was as the child spoke, "Who are you?"

Upon realizing that the child may have been around Nanami's age from her voice, Azura struggled a small smile and replied, "My name is Azura. May I ask for yours?"

The girl opened her mouth, but a rustle interrupted as they looked to the bush and saw a gray cloaked man appear. A gray cloaked man…

Azura's eyes widen as she saw him.

"Singing again?" the man smiled softly under his hood.

He turned his head to her and froze. The air around them was so quiet that she could hear him hold back a breath.

"Azura? Is something wrong?"

Upon Kamui's call, the man looked over with a jump before he grabbed a hold of the girl's hand and ran.

"W-wait!" Azura called out to them.

"Azura, what is it?" Kamui rushed over upon her voice.

Azura turned to her husband and his retainer, "The hooded man… I saw him just now. He took a girl and ran into the woods!"

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widen.

* * *

That night as the search resumed once more, Corrin had sent Niles in search for Leo after seeing that he has yet to return that evening for dinner. It worried them as it was unusual for the one most devoted to work be absent from a meeting without warning. But, with the espers now on their own device with their partners, they had little choice but to follow them. Which was what Azura and Kaze did. As they waited outside of the observatory at the top of the tower, she recalled the brief update.

" _The man appeared again? And, he took a girl with him this time?" Takumi raised a brow._

 _Feeling guilty, Azura nodded with a frown, "I didn't react quickly enough to think of running after them. My apologies…"_

 _Ryoma shook his head, "If Kaze was unable to catch him, much less track his movements, then there was little anyone could do. But, to hear that he took a child with him…"_

" _It's rather suspicious…" Xander nodded with a frown._

 _Kaze nodded, "I thought that she may have been gagged because she didn't make a noise, but it seems that she's working with him. There was no pressure in any form for the child to remain silent."_

 _Corrin's eyes widen, "So she's working with him? But, why…"_

 _Takumi sighed, "I wonder who she is, though."_

 _Hinoka nodded, "It seems, instead of answers, we found more questions."_

 _Elise looked around nervously, "Leo is still not here…"_

 _Corrin patted her back, "We'll send Niles to go search for him. Just leave him to us, Elise."_

 _Camilla nodded, "Yes. Elise, let's first go back to the cabin for now, shall we?"_

 _Elise hesitated before she nodded and followed her sisters back to the girls' quarters. Once out of sight, Kamui spoke, "Still, this is really bad. We're in an unfamiliar place and already one of us has yet to arrive."_

 _Xander frowned, "Koharu is still here, so Leo shouldn't have left the ship at any point in time, especially now that its nearly nightfall… Niles, we need you to go search for Leo. Let us know immediately should you find anything regarding his whereabouts."_

 _The man gave a curt bow, "Understood, milord."_

 _He was soon gone from sight after that. Ryoma frowned and turned to Orochi, "Could it really be that Prince Leo is lost? That would be the worst case scenario…"_

 _Orochi grimaced, "My apologies, Prince Ryoma, but I honestly have no idea. I can attempt to search for him, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to find him."_

 _Takumi sighed, "Of all times for one of us to disappear…"_

As she recalled the event, she noticed something flash before he and looked up in time to see Nanami rush off to the platform bridge.

"Nanami?!" Azura called out to her.

Though they hurried, the girl was already gone from sight. When they found her again, the girl was talking with someone.

"Akito?" Azura's eyes widen in surprise.

They hadn't noticed the other esper's presence when they first made their way up. However, as they approached them, she noticed that something was off as Nanami was also approaching the guy with open arms as Akito only watched in bewilderment. But, for some odd reason, she could feel the chill in her spine. Something… Something was off with her friend…

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew between them. Realizing the sudden strength of the gale, Azura clung onto the arch of the entrance. She braced herself against the wind as she looked up to the two, "Nanam-!"

She gasped as she saw the young esper swept off her feet as the wind blew her across the bridge platform. Her eyes widen in horror, "Nanami!"

Though the child desperately tried to grab ahold of the stone path, she could never get a grip on it as she fell of the edge. She saw Akito rush over as she also left her spot only for an arm to pull her back. She turned around and saw that it was Kaze. Silently, the ninja began to make his way over as he shouted in surprise, "Akito?!"

He hurried over to the edge as he saw the esper descending down. Azura, clinging to the side shifted her position enough to see it. Akito had stepped onto the widen first layer of the stone bridge reaching out his hand to Nanami, who was grasping onto the edge of the first layer desperately! Azura sighed in relief after seeing that Nanami was all right. She watched as Nanami tried to grab a hold of his hand. Azura also began to watch as Kaze tried to grab a hold of Akito. However, the ninja's eyes narrowed when he did so and retreated back slightly shaking his head. She was confused when she saw this, but that soon sank in as it came to her. This had occurred before in their past which is where they are. Suddenly, another burst of wind swept by lifting Nanami from her grip. Azura gasped and began to leave her place when she noticed Akito drop down the the first layer and grabbed ahold of Nanami's free hand before she could descend to the bottom! They were tempted to go help the two as Azura crept closer to the bridge before another strong wind blew pushing her back to bracing herself against the wind.

"You're ready for me to kill you?! Why are you saying that?!"

Azura's eyes widen in surprise and looked up in time for them to her Akito holler.

"Akito!"

A flash of red was seen as they could see Hinoka and Ryoma rushing over to them with surprised looks too.

"Hinoka! Ryoma!" Azura smiled in relief before another wind blew.

She turned in time to see the two sway one more time. This time, Azura left her spot as she rushed over to the two, but it was already too late as his hand gave way and the two fell off the platform. A flash of yellow and green came past them as they watched in disbelief. Their screams were cut short as vines reached out and grabbed a hold of them like swings. Before them stood Kakeru gasping for air as he finally collapsed on the ground and groaned while the vines pulled them up, "Oh, that was exhausting!"

"Kakeru…" Nanami said in surprise.

"What the hell were you two doing?!" the blond esper graoned as he scolded them.

Ignoring him, Nanami turned to Akito in demanding tone, "Shukuri, why didn't you let go of my hand?"

"What?" the blue hair esper snapped back, "I saved your life and that's all you have to say?!"

The girl pouted and turned her head as she muttered, "I didn't want to be saved."

"What?!" Akito scowled, "You-!"

Vines suddenly grabbed ahold of the two as Kakeru struggled a smirk, "When are you two going to get alo-"

"We can't!" They snapped at him in unison.

As the vines released them, Kakeru got up and trudged his way to them with a strained laugh, "You are perfectly in tune."

Azura raised a brow as he watched him walk over to them. Suddenly, cuffs appeared around one of their wrist tying the two together with what looked to be two small clocks connecting the chains. The two lifted it up curiously before they shouted in shock.

"What the hell is this?!" Akito demanded.

"It's some special cuffs that the chicks made." Kakeru resonded wearily.

He pointed to the two small clocks with a small smile, "When you press this button, you can be separated for thirty minutes, so you can take a bath or go to the restroom no problem. This way you can use it for a long time. In terms of human rights, it's okay, I think."

"Honestly…" Hinoka winced, "That's not going to help them. Also, isn't that still interfering with their rights?"

Ryoma and Azura nodded in silence as they watched on.

"Of course, it's wrong!" Akito snapped back, "Obviously!"

As the two glared at him, the guy shrugged with a smile, "With this, you can become friendlier and…"

Out of the blue, the guy paused his sentence midway. Azura narrowed her eyes before walking over to him and reached out to him only for the man to fall back to the ground.

"Hey! Kakeru?!" Akito shouted in shock.

"Are you alright?" Nanami called out to him.

They quickly gathered around him as Azura touched his forehead and grimaced, "I thought so... he has a high fever…"

* * *

With help from Kaze, Nanami and Akito was able to get Kakeru back to his quarters. Seeing that the three would be alright, they decided to check around the esper's home in secret while the three brings him inside. There was much struggle as the two esper tried to move with their wrists bound together. However, they were able to get inside in time.

"Huh, Kaze?"

The ninja looked up with wide eyes, "Prince Leo?! And, Niles? You were here, after all."

Leo sighed and looked down to his legs bound by vines, "It's not like he's willing to let me go, obviously."

Niles sighed as he shrugged, "I became his latest victim, as well."

As Nanami and Akito helped him onto the bed, Leo raised a brow, "What happened to him?"

Niles noticed the two espers and smirked, "Definitely not a sight you see every day."

"There was trouble on the top floor between them. Kakeru saved them just in time, but fell ill." Kaze explained curtly, "He currently has a high fever. Would you like some help?"

Seeing the vines and the Kunai in his hand, Leo sighed, "Don't. That's exactly what pulled Niles in too."

Kaze nodded with a frown, "I still have to get both of you out. My lieges and your siblings were all concerned when you didn't appear at the meeting point."

"I heard." Leo nodded.

"Sorry about that."

* * *

Takumi grumbled as he followed Ron around the ship before following him to his quarters. As he entered, he leaned back against the wall of his room as he watched him rummage through his blankets before pulling out metal pieces of what looked like parts that Natsuhiko had on his work desk once. As Ron pulled out something else, Takumi frowned, "A gun…"

As Ron turned to him, Takumi raised a brow, "But Toya usually checks the espers for any forms of weapon. Though Koharu was a special case…"

Ron smirked, "Hey, what they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

"That's not linked to this!" Takumi snapped.

He leaned back against the wall and sighed, "I don't suppose the Nohrian guy knows?"

"Who?"

"Niles." Takumi responded bluntly, "The other guy who was here."

Ron shrugged, "He does. He's always known about it for a long time."

After some thought, Takumi spoke, "So what do you plan to do with the espers?"

However, Ron didn't respond as he continued to busy himself with his work.

* * *

"Leo! Thank gods!"

It was morning again when Kamui and Corrin found Leo again. Immediately, a meeting was held outside of the cafeteria while Effie remained by Senri's side.

"What happened?" Camilla asked, "You weren't here yesterday."

"I'll explain everything. First, let's go find somewhere else to talk about this." Leo said with a sigh.

"Somewhere else to talk about it?" Hinoka tilted her head in confusion.

Kamui nodded, "All right. How about the observatory?"

Leo shook his head, "Actually, I was thinking of the library. I don't want to risk any outside factor listening in on us. It's just that important, I'm afraid."

Though there seemed to be some concerns with the others, the mage's siblings seemed all right with it as Kamui and Corrin agreed to follow his request.

As they made their way there, Felicia and Niles was left to keep a close eye on the espers while they talk of all that had occurred. Azura frowned as she spoke to Kamui, "I should've known that the guilt of it would lead her to think this way."

"It isn't your fault." Kamui shook his head, "We didn't know what she thought about it all. Also, she's safe with Akito now, right? As long as their chained together, Akito will keep an eye out for her. Isn't that what they've be doing in the present too?"

"It'll be fine, Azura." Hinoka joined in their conversation with a whisper, "Well, there is one thing I've noticed about Akito and that's he's very much like a little boy around Nanami."

"Really?" Azura tilted her head.

"It'll be fine." Hinoka giggled as she patted her shoulder lightly.

On Corrin's side with her other siblings, there was other matters that she worried of as she frowned, "If they're only allowed to separate for thirty minutes, what would happen if the thirty minute mark was reached?"

Ryoma shook his head, "I don't know. But with the man's nature, it could be a light prank on its own."

Takumi yawned, "I hope so. It's hard to get what that trickster is thinking."

"You really don't like him at all, huh." Corrin strained a smile.

"Obviously…" He yawned again.

"Ron stayed up again last night?" Camilla said with a frown.

Takumi nodded, "He was checking the layout of the dock for those flying machines yesterday. And then, he was changing parts for his gun. I tried getting some information about the situation from him, but he either really doesn't know or he's ignoring me on purpose since he began contacting Natsuhiko shortly after."

"This is still the same Ron that we sort of know, then." Corrin smiled, "However, I think he has more motivation in the present than he did in the past."

Takumi shrugged, "I guess…"

* * *

After moving into the library and closing the door behind them, Leo spoke, "So as for the situation last night, I was stuck in Kakeru's room the whole day. His vines caught me and Niles in his quarters till Kaze found us last night."

"Kakeru?" Xander questioned.

Leo nodded, "Yes."

Kamui's eyes widen, "You mean…"

Hesitating, Leo said, "Well, it's not what I was expecting either, but…"

He then began what was suppose to be a long explanation.

" _You…"_

 _The ninja had his kunai ready to lunge when the man raised his hands, "H-Hold on!"_

" _So we were right." Leo muttered as he remained seated in his chair for last past few hours, "Kakeru…"_

" _Sorry… about that." The blond hair man struggled to sit up in his bed as the towel fell to his comforter._

 _Leo frowned, "So, what is really going on, Kakeru?"_

 _As the vines around their legs dropped to the floor, Leo picked up his tome from the floor. They could already see the toll his fever was taking on the young man._

"Hold on!" Takumi grimaced, "So you mean, Kakeru was…"

Leo nodded, "He could see all of us from the very beginning, but played the part as one of the people in their pasts."

Hinoka frowned, "Just what is that guy trying to do? I mean, didn't he tried to stop us before?"

Leo frowned, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me about it till I ask all of you for permission to let him have an audience with us."

"Really?" Camilla wondered quietly, "In his current state?"

Leo nodded, "It seems he really is in the state of a fever, but he is adamant on speaking with us."

"So, that's why you asked for Kaze's help…" Corrin nodded, "It was to help bring him over here, right?"

"That means, he would be on his way here." Camilla noted, "Quite a fine actor, I must say. To be able to almost completely fool us."

Leo sighed, "I'm sure some of us had our suspicions."

"Yet, you still got caught." Takumi replied with a grumble.

"I'd like to see how you'd taken care of the situation yourself." Leo replied.

Camilla giggled, "My, the two of you really do get along. Best friends already?"

"No way!" the two replied.

Though some smiled, Kamui spoke up, "I'd like to speak with Kakeru and check on the situation. Perhaps, he knows more than we do at this moment."

"I'd like to get to know him better too!" Elise jumped up with a smile, "He really seems to care about Senri in the past. There's no way he could be as bad as we thought he was before."

Leo nodded, "I'd like to know what he does know about our current situation."

Xander nodded, "What he can provide for us may be vital to saving the other espers."

"I agree." Ryoma nodded, "I'd like to see why he'ss the only sole exception in theis dream as well."

Corrin looked to Leo with a smile, "I'd like to see him too. I believe we have all agreed. Where is he now?"

Leo frowned before opening his tome and whispered some words. Lights flashed from his book and vanished as all remained still in the room. He nodded, "Well, he said that he was going to come in here through another route and I've just given him the approval, but…"

"We're here…"

They spun around and looked to the stair case at the top. Two figures made their way down the steps before one of the nearly tumbled before catching himself.

Azura frowned, "I was afraid this wasn't the right time to bring him here…"

"Sorry about that."

The man looked up as they saw Kakeru strain a smile as he gave a curt bow, "Thank you very much for hearing me out…"

Kamui nodded as Corrin looked around, "Let's first take a seat."

Though some were hesitant, they all took a seat as Orochi and some of the others soldiers either stood to the side or kept guard on the doors. Kamui began, "Kakeru. Toya told us about your past and your connection to the enemy."

He strained a smile and sighed, "There's really was no point in hiding it by then, huh? Yes, the man who took me and raised me as his son was Shiro Yuiga. However, at this moment, he's not the one manipulating me."

"It's not him?!" Takumi raised a brow.

"The enemy… is from the invisible kingdom, then?" Roma questioned to which Kakeru nodded and held a deep breath.

"I don't know what happened, but, when I arrived here, I was brought immediately before a large stone face. I didn't know what happened then, but everything went dark for me for a while." Kakeru explained, "However, I was able to pick up words just fine and can see some scenes. So, I could tell that I was in a place they called the invisible kingdom. Also, it's all right to speak of Valla."

Their eyes widen in surprise as they heard the word leave his lips. Finally, it was Azura who broke the blank silence, "How did you…?"

"I was told by a man that the curse won't affect you if you were in a dream since the curse would only affect the… real world." Kakeru responded hesitantly, "I'm not too clear with the entire logic behind it."

"So, you've been risking the word regardless of the curse?" Leo sighed.

"Pretty much. I mean, it hasn't affected me at all…" Kakeru strained a weary smile, "yet."

Kamui wasn't sure if the man was that courageous or too careless, but he smiled, "I see. Kakeru, what were you doing before you arrived here?"

"I was helping Koharu with the house chores on Norn." He replied carefully.

"Hm?" Camilla frowned in confusion, "But, wouldn't that be…"

"The work Nanami's group does." Azura said.

Kakeru nodded, "That was a few months ago before the ship crashed."

"What? Their ship crashed?" Xander narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Huh? D-didn't they tell you?" Kakeru's eyes widen, "After we reached The World, an explosion happened while the ship had suddenly returned to the skies. We were all still on it at that time, but we evacuated in time when it happened. Then, I met up with Koharu a few months after."

There was deep confusion as Takumi grumbled, "That doesn't make any sense! All the other espers said that they were still on the ship to get to some place that even they don't know about."

Corrin looked to the esper, "Kakeru, what happened during the few months before you saw Koharu?"

"I was in a coma." He replied.

"A coma?" Leo frowned.

"You mean, you fell asleep for a long time?!" Elise replied in surprise, "I've rarely seen that condition before."

Kakeru strained a smile, "Well, it's not really an experience I'd like to go through again. You see, Koharu and I was the last ones to make it to the smaller ships, but we didn't know that we were evacuating. So, when we did, we were already in midair. I was able to get Koharu with Masamune and the others, but an explosion separated me from the others. It was Natsuhiko and Mikoto who had found me and hid me during those few months while I was recovering."

"I don't get it." Leo sighed, "It's not making as much sense. Why was a ship as big as this caught in explosions. Did something fail?"

Kakeru nodded, "Y-yeah… the entire purpose of our journey…"

Ryoma frowned, "What do you-"

There was a sudden thud as Kakeru suddenly slumped over on the table. Being the closest, Hinoka and Elise hurried over to him. Elise frowned, "It's his fever…"

Kamui sighed and nodded, "We should bring him back to his quarters quickly."

Corrin nodded and winced as she felt his forehead, "We may have pushed it a little too far…"

"Looks like the dream can also affect him too." Takumi sighed.

"No, take him with you."

They turned around as their eye grew wide. Leo narrowed his eyes, "You…"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hi… So tired and sleepy… Oh well! I wonder if this would suffice for the chapter. I'm going to upload this after I look through it and see what changes I would make. Also, I title. This chapter seems like a long one being cut short, but it's still following a single goal at least.**

 **Takumi: What would that be? Honestly, I can't tell where the chapter is going anymore.**

 **YueTian: Well, you'll see. I'm going to check on it now. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Dragon's Kingdom

Valla's History

A girl with blue hair and blue dress stood before them at the end of the table. She glowed in the shadow of the second floor.

Azura's eyes widen, "You're that child."

"What?" Takumi frowned, "Wait! She's the girl you and Kamui went running after?"

The girl looked to Azura before turning around and running to the door.

"Ah, hey!" Takumi jumped to his feet, "Hold it!"

However, the girl had already pushed open the door and shut it behind her. By the time he pushed open the door, the girl was gone. Takumi and the others exited to the opened bridge that was linked to the other buildings.

"She's gone…" Elise said in awe, "Was that a ghost?"

"As if." Leo grumbled.

Kamui nodded and looked to the unconscious esper, "For now, let's follow her words and hide him. I hope this won't affect the past as much."

"But, where?" Camilla frowned, "Every other place is inhabitated."

Corrin looked around, "Well, what if we hide him in the library? The esper don't use it as often, right?"

Leo nodded, "That's… true…"

Hinoka thought aloud, "Perhaps, we can borrow a futon from one of the espers' quarters?"

Leo sighed, "That just might work. Let's see… I can bring the futon from Senri's quarters."

"No way!" Elise frowned, "That's your bed! I know! Senri has an extra one. I sure he wouldn't mind since he doesn't use it anyway. He's got a bed after all."

"That's great! Thanks, Elise!" Corrin smiled.

Her little sister giggled with a thumbs up, "Just leave it to me!"

"Milord." Kaze approached them, "All of the retainers and soldiers claimed to have yet to seen the girl enter or leave the estate."

"That's weird…" Xander frowned, "Moreover, ghosts don't exists."

Ryoma nodded, "Perhaps, the young man would know."

"In the meantime, I'd like to speak with Orochi and see if we can get through to Nyx and the others." Leo replied, "It's farfetched, but I'd like to see what we are able to do in our current state."

Kamui frowned, "All right. It's true that we're now stuck in an unusual position at the moment."

"Getting hungry and tired…" Takumi sighed, "If this is a dream, why are we able to go through these things?"

Corrin nodded, "Now that Leo is here, maybe we'll get further than what we already have."

Kamui looked around, "For now, let's put Kakeru on a bench. Elise, you and Effie go get a futon. Kaze, we need to see the effect of Kakeru's absence to their past."

"Wait." Corrin frowned, "But, Elise is the only healer we currently have."

The young princess smiled, "If it's a healer, you can just have Felicia stay with him. Kaden should be enough to watch over Toya, right?"

"She's right." Camilla smiled, "Let's see… How about I go by the cafeteria and grab some food? Keaton can help me check on Kagami in my stead."

Hinoka sighed, "I wonder what is it that I can do."

"Why not help me in the cafeteria?" Camilla smiled.

"W-Well…" she grimaced.

However, the Nohrian princess nodded, "It'll only be for some simple meal. Personally, I'd like to see the kinds of Hoshidan foods you use for people who are ill."

"W-Well…" Hinoka muttered, "All right… I am curious as well."

"Yeah!" Elise cheered, "Let's get to work and help out, then!"

As Kamui and the others gone to help Kakeru, Xander watched the group, "Hoshido and Nohr, huh?"

"I never thought that it would work this well myself." Ryoma nodded with a chuckle, "In time, I'm certain that people will follow our families' example. Kamui and Corrin, especially. Had it not been for them, I doubt we'd still be standing here working together like this."

"True." Xander said as he watched the twins help Elise carry the patient to a nearby bench with narrow eyes, "Still, I wonder what the man brought up. I have yet to understand… What exactly was the purpose of their journey?"

Ryoma frowned, "He also mentioned that the ship exploded and crashed. With the current situation, I wonder what exactly happened before they arrived in our world. And, what gave the excuse to bring them into ours. The espers shown no behavior depicting that they have been in a world of constant war before. To throw them into ours in the midst of a war is dangerous."

"I hope this Kakeru has the answer we need…" Xander noted as he watched his siblings leave the building.

* * *

Having made their way back to the building, Corrin helped her siblings prepare the bedding as Kamui returned from the cafeteria. When they were done, Kakeru was now sleeping in the corner of the library by the time Niles returned with a smirk, "Lord Leo, I brought back a message from our ninja friend."

As he presented the paper to his liege, Leo took it and read it before he hummed to himself, "It seems that someone has decided to create an illusion of our friend here. Currently, he's taken the place of the esper."

"Seriously?" Takumi frowned in disbelief.

Kamui nodded, "I didn't think that this would happen."

Leo sighed, "As for my report, it seems that Orochi and I might be able to pull off a communication with the real world, but it'll take a while."

Corrin smiled, "That's fine. Looks like we were right that having an experience mage, like Leo, work with Orochi would do the trick."

Takumi grumbled, "Yeah. Well, I'll go check on Ron, then."

"Ah, Takumi!" Kamui called out to him, "Actually, I need your help with something first."

The archer turned to them, "What?"

When they were done with further plans, Kamui and Corrin remained by Kakeru's side while some returned to the esper's side. Now, only them, the crown princes, Azura and Camilla remained in the library looking for any clues. As he was finally able to move one of the books, Kamui took it out of its shelf and opened it up. As he began reading the contents, he murmured quietly, "In fifth to 15h century, the Middle Ages began after the fall of the Roman Empire… It's era being given a few names, two being, the Medieval period or notoriously known as the… Dark Ages…"

He frowned as he flipped to the next pictures of familiar images, "These… look like iron and bronze swords!"

"Really now?" Camilla looked over his shoulder, "My… those do look like the weapons our soldiers use in the arena back in the real world."

Kamui frowned, "If that's true… Then, could it be that these kids came from a world a thousand years or so from ours?"

"It's a good guess, but that can't be true, Kamui." Camilla frowned, "You see, our world has magic and theirs doesn't. No Pegasus and wyverns. Look over here."

Camilla opened one of the books to him with the image of a painting of a pegasus and a dragon.

"Apparently, our lovely friends are just fairytales in their world!" Camilla sighed, "Oh… I just can't imagine a world without my dear Marzia. It must be so awfully dull to be in such a world without my cute Marzia."

Kamui nodded, "But how could a world without magic or our mounts have powers like the espers?"

As he said this, he felt a small rumble as he blushed slightly, "S-Sorry, Camilla. It looks like all the searching is making me hungry…"

The Wyvern Lord smirked, "Oh, it's perfectly fine, Kamui. In fact, Princess Hinoka and I had some fun making sandwiches for us all while we were preparing some food for our little guest."

Kamui flinched as he heard this, "U-Uh… Okay?"

Camilla chuckled, "Now, let's not be rude. You're no longer a little boy, Kamui. Even us woman have to start somewhere. In fact, I used to learn cooking and be my own taster for a while before I could allow my beloved siblings even touch my food."

"Yes, ma'am." Kamui joked lightly as he nodded before looking to the nearby window, "It's really starting to get dark, huh?"

"Yes." Camilla nodded, "I bet everyone is starting to get ready to turn in for the day and having supper."

"Orochi and Mozu won't be back till sometime in the evening." Kamui noted as he recalled their plans, "I hope nothing happens on the surface."

As they returned to the corner of the library where the others were, Kamui was having his sandwich when he noticed some muffled noise. He spun around and saw Kakeru slowly sat up from his makeshift bed. Kamui nearly dropped his sandwich as his sister saw this as well and gasped, "Kakeru!"

She hurried and helped the man sit up while the others hurried over. Camilla brought over her meals of porridge and soup kept in a warm container, "How are you feeling?"

"A-All right…" the patient strained a smile, "Did I…"

"You collapsed during the meeting." Kamui answered anxiously, "My apologies. We neglected your health."

"No." he shook his head, "I'm the one who kept going. It's not your fault."

Corrin frowned, "Still-"

Camilla patted their shoulders, "Now, let's put this aside for now. Kakeru, are you able to have some food at the moment?"

"I-I guess…" the esper replied with slight surprise, "Thank you very much…"

As Camilla and Felicia began prepping the food, Kamui nodded, "We can talk about the rest after you finish."

The esper nodded. As they resumed their meal, Kamui couldn't help but take small glances at the new esper. It was unusual to see the once mischievous man suddenly became serious and quiet like this. Perhaps, this just goes to show the true side of the man. After what seemed like half an hour had passed, Leo suddenly returned with with news of an established connection with Nyx once again. Though it relieved them of the thought of help being on the way, Leo also decided to stay to listen to what the esper had to say for the night, so he went to bring Takumi back with him. Finally, once they were done, Kamui began, "Well, what should we start with first?"

"There's somethings we wanted to ask about." Xander began, "Kakeru, you stated that there was the purpose of the journey. I recall that the other espers believed the purpose was to reach the organization that you call 'The World'. What was the importance of all this?"

Kakeru frowned hesitantly, but nodded, "To be honest, we didn't have any clue during our travels to The World. That was till Mikoto returned to Norn with Natsuhiko."

There was a bit of confusion before Kakeru began, "Well…let me start with this. What abilities do you know currently?"

Azura answered, "We know that Kagami can use dreams and Heishi can communicate with a wide range of people. Then… there's Nanami's ability."

Ryoma nodded, "We have water. Then, Nijou can also tell the future and Toya can look into the past with his left hand."

"There's also Kuga's barriers." Corrin added.

Kamui frowned, "Kakeru… there's been something on my mind…"

Everyone looked to him as he continue, "This world has no magic or 'magical' beasts like our world, yet you and your friends all have powers and are gathered together with a device. I don't mean to sound rude in any sense, but I find it odd that, in a world like this, there would still be people with abilities such as yours all in one era when your history doesn't state of any incidents like this."

Kakeru nodded, "There's a reason for this. Our powers was given to us. That's why."

"What?!" Xander's eyes narrowed as he watched the man in bewilderment.

"There was a purpose for each of us to have the ability, you see." Kakeru replied with a grimace, "When we reached The World, we were told our abilities in this form. That the ability to spread communications can also be used to amplify the abilities of others. There is also the ability to erase the memories of the people in our world to a clean slate. Barriers to protect them from harm. Fire to erase all life and civilization. Water to replenish the world and my ability to revive the lands. There was also the power of dreams that would also give the people the knowledge of any false past and dreams of the future."

"What are you trying to say?" Camilla frowned, "To erase everyone's memories and using fire to destroy everything then to bring it all back?"

Corrin's eyes widen, "It's like-"

Kakeru nodded with a grimace, "Our abilities… was key to a processes called 'The Reset'."

"The Reset?" Takumi's eyes widened in horror, "Reset, as in-"

"Our abilities was created in the age where technology and civilization was at its peak, according to The World." Kakeru replied, "They were created… For the purpose of erasing all progress made in the world and starting from a clean slate. A reset of the world…"

"You can't be serious…" Leo grimaced, "They were keys to starting a restart of your world?"

Amongst the stir of bewilderment and uncertainty, Ryoma said, "Was there a reason for all this?"

Kakeru sighed, "Apparently, the guns in our world became so advance during the era the World was created that it was no longer safe for anyone in the world. According to them, even children were made to carry one with them for precautionary measures. This led to those people to create this insane process."

Corrin frowned, "You said that there was such a way to start this Reset, but you also mentioned that Norn collapsed."

Kakeru nodded, "Norn was one of the mechanism to performing the function. This was why Natsuhiko was intent of destroying it. Being from the organization, he already knew about the truth and was against it. I was told that he ran away from the island they were raised on to stop the organization from performing the Reset. But, somewhere along the way, he also decided that it would be difficult to persuade us and decided to just go straight into trying to kill one of us if he had to."

"He sounded rather desperate." Kamui noted with a grimace, "Though I assume this was before he befriended Kuga…"

Kakeru sighed, "If not for Mikoto, I doubt we'd all still be here or probably have changed what we were doing. But, Natsuhiko wasn't the one who brought down Norn."

"It wasn't him?" Leo frowned, "Who was it?"

Kakeru was hesitant before he continued, "To perform the Reset, it seems that we all have to be in an agreement to perform the Reset. According to The World, we were to judge that from our experience in our world. If not, the function won't even start and we'd forfeit our abilities to them… But, to finalize this, it seems that we were each given a trial by The World that would test our resolve."

Kamui nodded, "I see. So, it wasn't as simple as it sounds."

"That's a relief." Takumi sighed in relief.

"…One of us rejected it." Kakeru continued with a frown catching their attention, "Their feeling were so strong that it broke the mechanism to start the function… That's what Natsuhiko and Mikoto told me. However, because of that, Norn's engine seemed to have… erupted or something like that. Because we were all on it, we had to evacuate the ship. Koharu and I were the last to hear of it and the ship was already coming apart by then."

After some silence, Kamui spoke, "Then, the Reset…"

Kakeru shook his head, "That time was suppose to be the last Reset. Rather we chose for it or not, it didn't change the fact that it would be the last chance the entire world gets to perform it. The machine was already starting to fail because of it."

"Hold on!" Takumi interjected, "The _last_ Reset? How many was there?"

Kakeru thought as he answered, "According to The World, there has been around five or six Resets. I think we were the sixth, though."

The news brought the siblings to look between them in bewilderment and concern. He turned to them, "When Sorata said that he came from the future, the truth was that he came from the past before one of the Resets."

"What?!" Corrin gasped, "But, how is that possible?"

Kakeru shook his head and carefully chose his words again, "I'm not too clear. But, with the technology from The World, they were able to temporarily stop his time for many years or so. I also don't know why they would do it either. Maybe they believe that he would become capable of fixing their machine? We were told that it was originally only capable of three Resets, not six."

As the esper cleared his throat, Takumi sighed as he took a seat on the bench, "This is all crazy… But, it really happened, huh."

Kakeru nodded, "I was separated from Koharu during the explosion. It wasn't till a few months later that I found her again on what's left of the ship. It had crashed into a lake and remained there. According to her, she stayed with Akito and Nanami on an estate next to the lake. She only came back recently to take care of the peach tree we grew together."

"The peach tree…" Leo hummed as he recalled the peach he had eaten, "Could that symbol be…"

"However…" Kakeru began solemnly, "A few months after, there was some strange occurrences."

"Strange occurrences?" Ryoma narrowed his eyes.

Kakeru nodded, "The abilities, that we thought had been taken from us during the trials, returned to us. Masamune had thought about speaking with the organization, but we decided to keep quiet about it or The World could make us go through it again. Then, a week later, I woke up and found myself in Valla."

"Now, we're back to where you started with…" Camilla said with a frown.

Kakeru nodded, "Like I said, I don't know what happened to me after that for a while, but I do know now that I'm no longer in control of my own body anymore. But, I know I'm not… well, dead."

Leo grumbled, "Ah, so we just have to knock some sense into you, then?"

As the esper flinched, Camilla waved her hand, "Just a jest, right Leo?"

"Of course." He replied, "So, how are we going to get you back, then?"

"Normally, the person in charge would have the control of espers like me, but the real person in charge of me is a woman with short blue hair and uses magic. I don't know her name or what she does, but she currently has control over me... At least, I hope it's her and not the bad guy."

"They're both bad guys." Takumi muttered with a sigh.

"Right. Well, that's all I can assume." Kakeru said, "I'm no magician."

Kamui nodded, "Thank you for helping us, though."

Corrin looked to him, "We'll do our best to save you."

The esper struggle a small smile before he coughed, "Damn this dream… I had no idea it'd affect me this much."

Leo sighed, "Don't think that just because all of this is a dream of the past that you won't be affected by it. This is our dream, you know."

"Right…" he nodded before he hesitated, "Is… Is Koharu and the others all right?"

Kamui smiled, "Yes, it took a while, but all of your friends is safe with us. Our siblings and our allies came across them while we were trying to get to… Valla."

Kakeru nodded, "That's good. I was worried that they were in the same situation as me."

"Rest assured. They're all safe." Xander said with a nod.

"At least, after we get them out of this situation." Takumi added with a sigh before handing the patient a glass of water from the table, "So, what do we do now?"

"Let's see…" Corrin frowned, "Even if we know everything here, it won't be much help if we're not awake. Also, the espers here are also in trouble."

"There should be someone who's willing to help you."

They looked to Kakeru holding the empty cup in his hands. Leo raised a brow, "Here? Someone else?"

Kakeru nodded, "That man in a hood?"

Leo's eyes widen as he sighed, "That's right. You protected him that time."

"Haha… My bad." Kakeru struggled a chuckle, "The thing is, he was the first one who reached out to me when I found myself here."

"That guy?" Kamui frowned, "But, didn't he pushed Kaden down the tower?"

The esper shook his head, "Of course not. I saw it myself. One of the shadows slipped on board. It had gotten on the ship when we went to pick up Koharu."

He coughed a bit before he continued, "Sorry. Also, I saw it happened and tried to save him that time. But, when I couldn't grab him, I used my vines. Then, I called out to him, so I could chase after the shadow. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"So, that's why he was in the area." Corrin said, "It's starting to make sense now."

Kakeru nodded, "Since it's just me on the ship in reality, I try to keep everyone safe here."

"Hence the lack of shadows…" Ryoma frowned.

"Even if that guy was innocent," Takumi frowned, "he still ran from us and he always have his hood on. Isn't that just calling to be suspicious?"

Kakeru sighed, "That guy… well, let's just say that he will have some trouble and feels uncomfortable, I sure, due to his past. I can try to convince him to talk with you, but I can't guarantee that he'll speak with you."

"That's unusual coming from you." Hinoka raised a brow.

Kakeru strained a smile, "Well, to be honest, there are people who I can't convince that exists. But that doesn't mean I won't try…"

As he wobbled, Azura stepped in and caught him, "I'm afraid not right now. You're ill at the moment."

As Kakeru groaned, Hinoka nodded, "I'll go call in Felicia, then."

* * *

As they left the esper to rest, they made their way down to the center of the library. Takumi sighed, "That was really weird. His words just went against everything that Kuga and the others told us."

Kamui nodded with a frown, "I got a feeling that something isn't right, either. Not just what he or the other espers told us, but…"

Corrin frowned, "You don't think Anankos had something to do with this, right?"

"I certainly hope not." Camilla replied as she walked over to them.

"Camilla…" Corrin nodded.

Kamui frowned, "I wonder who exactly is this hooded man, though."

"How about we just catch him instead?" Takumi suggested with a sigh, "We need to protect Kuga and the others too. Doing both is too much."

"I'm going to have to agree with this." Leo shrugged, "But, I think we should let Kakeru talk to him."

"Seriously?" Takumi frowned, "What if he decides not to show up?"

"Let's give him a chance." Corrin said looking to her twin, "Right, Kamui?"

The brother nodded, "I agree. If he's confident, then we should give him a chance."

Takumi sighed, "Fine. But, Sakura still isn't here with us."

"She is with Natsuhiko, right?" Camilla said, "Then, when he joins them, she will be here with us. We should ask the young man when that happens. She doesn't have her retainers with her either, if I remember correctly…"

"She doesn't" Ryoma frowned, "At least none that she knows of…"

"I thought so."Kamui sighed, "You had your retainer follow her, right?"

"Seriously?!" Takumi's eyes widen in surprise before heaving a breath of relief, "That's good news. I thought she was here by herself the entire time."

Kamui gave a small smile, "She was very insistent on helping Kuga and Natsuhiko by herself."

"It was certainly a surprise." Corrin nodded, "We've never seen her act that way before."

"Perhaps trying to leave her cozy nest early." Camilla said with a small smile, "Regardless, she's safe. But, why didn't you tell this to your siblings? You seem to have gotten them really worried, especially Corrin and Kamui."

The man was silent as Kamui spoke, "Well, at least Sakura is all right, but-"

Suddenly, they both heard the door open and looked to the front entrance to see the head of a gray hooded man with blue hair sticking out of the shade of his hood as it covers his eyes.

There was a stunned silence when Takumi shouted, "Is that-?!"

Suddenly, the hood winced and ducked behind the doors once more.

"Ah, hold it!" the archer suddenly gave chase.

"Takumi, wait!" Kamui shouted as he ran after him out the door.

Upon standing before the doors, he had grabbed a hold of his younger brother before he could run out to the road and saw that both the Kaden and Effie, whom they had guard the doors, had fallen asleep on the ground. Despite the glare he got, Kamui gestured to them. Takumi saw this and grimaced, "What the…"

Looking between the Kitsune and the retainer, Takumi grumbled and gave one more glance to the outside where the man had already disappeared upon their chase. He looked back and walked over to Kaden before shaking his shoulder awake, "Hey! Hey, Kaden! Wake up!"

"…Hrmg?" The Kitsune gave him a weak one eye glance before moving into his usual napping position as if he was still in his fox-form, "Just five more minutes…"

"Hey! Weren't you suppose to be on guard?" Takumi shook his shoulder harder just as the others were coming out to see the commotion.

"What the…"

"Oh, right!" Kaden's eyes shot wide open now as he jumped to his feet.

He looked around as he grumbled, "What happened?"

Kamui, who had awaken the knight, frowned and looked to Effie, "Effie, what happened?"

"M-My apologies…" Effie grimaced, "I'm not too certain what happened. We were ready to greet Lady Azura, but..."

"That can't be…" Camilla frowned, "Azura have never left the library. She's been helping us watch over Kakeru. Did you see if it was her?"

"No." Effie replied as she thought hard, "But… That's right! There was the song!"

"A song?" Kamui hummed.

Kaden nodded with a big smile, "Oh, yeah! She must've been really happy or something, if she was singing. But, her voice sounded weird."

"A song that puts them to sleep?" Leo raised a brow.

"But, she doesn't usually sings songs in public…" Corrin thought carefully, "More importantly, she never left the library. I can go check with Hinoka and Felicia. She's still with them."

"She never left the library?" Kaden frowned, "Then, how…"

Takumi sighed, "How should I know? Maybe it was that man? That sounds very likely. It has to be it."

"Perhaps it wasn't really her voice?" Effie said with a grimace, "Perhaps, it was a man's voice…"

Takumi nodded. Kamui sighed, "Well, I'm surprised that he could do something like this. Just who is he? And, can't we just catch him?! What if he does more than just this?"

Kamui nodded, "Let's talk about this a little later, Takumi. We need to make sure that everyone else is all right."

* * *

After returning to their work, Kamui and the others returned to the building as Leo frowned, "A magic that puts others to sleep through song."

Takumi grumbed, "We should've at least sent a search."

"I'm afraid we don't have enough people to do that…" Corrin replied.

Ryom nodded, "Orochi and Mozu is with Nijou and Kuga."

"Without Kakeru's power, it would be difficult for them to watch over every esper. We're lucky that Hayato went with Sorata and Toya down to the surface. But we're still low on men here." Kamui shook his head, "I'd prefer that we don't bring everyone to the dream world either. That'd be too much. Then, what should we do…"

"Kamui. Corrin."

* * *

It was far into the night when Kakeru came to again. He was in his makeshift room in the library when he looked up and saw the shadow above him. His eyes widen as he immediately to the source to find the hooded man before him. He winced as the man sighed, "I'd warned you before that this dream would still impact you because it is tied to your past. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kakeru strained a smile.

The man smiled "Well, just don't strain yourself too much. This fever took a huge toll on you. Is your mind still a little muddle?"

"No." he replied scratching the back of his head with a weak chuckle.

The man sighed, "Well, all right…"

Kakeru hesitated, "Uh… I was wondering if I should ask you this, but…"

The man sighed, "I know you mean well, Kakeru, but no. I'm not going to meet them. I've made up my mind. If they draw too close to me, they'll learn the truth of their heritage. Then, the Silent Dragon will start to become more desperate…"

Kakeru couldn't see under the hood of the man, but his voice made it all too clear that he was hesitating.

"Anyway… here." He said as he placed a vial on the table, "It should dull the headache for a bit. I'll bring more next time."

"This?" Kakeru picked it up and swirled the clear liquid in it.

"It doesn't contain my powers so he shouldn't be able to sense your presence, but I used my powers to make it." The man sighed as he sat down on the bench in silence.

Kakeru looked at the vial again in confusion and unplugged the cork before taking a small whiff of it. Before he could take it, however, the man spoke, "How… How are they?"

"Who?" Kakeru looked up at him in confusion, "If you mean those people, then…"

The man shook his head, "The children… No, the royal families. The High prince of Hoshido and the Crown prince of Nohr."

Kakeru was quiet as he answered, "The Red Samurai and the black knight?"

The man nodded, "I haven't seen them since the birth of the second princes of each kingdom… Just curious…"

"I believe it's… Leo and that archer?" Kakeru raised a brow with a small cough.

The man nodded with grimace, "If only I hadn't given King Garon the statue as a gift, then he'd still be himself."

"Statue?" Kakeru raised a brow and shook his head, "Sorry… I'm getting a bit of a headache."

"Ah. My deepest apologies…" the man winced, "I shouldn't have pushed the load on you like that."

"I-It's fine." The esper responded, "Still, I think I've heard of Nohr's king. But, I'm curious. I've never heard about Valla or Hoshido as much…"

"Their rulers…" the man was quiet before he nodded, "The Former ruler of Hoshido also had close ties with Valla. In fact, I was the one who created and gifted them their throne with Valla's king."

"A throne?" Kakeru raised a brow, "That's all?"

The man frowned, "It held the power to reveal the true nature and form of those who sits on it. That's Hoshido's throne. It was a gift for the establishment of their kingdom from me and Cadros. It was created to protect the nation from tyrants. Also, if Nohr's king were to seek assistance, I would offer some form of wisdom… but…"

He groaned, "It all went wrong… Though Hoshido is safe, the Silent Dragon used the statue and manipulated their king…"

Kakeru grimaced, "I had no idea it was this bad… Then, you were always here?"

"I don't have a choice." The man sighed, "The dragon form had… Wait, didn't I told you about this before? Agh!"

Suddenly, he was taken aback as a shadow surrounded him before he found himself face down with his face to the ground. When he struggled, he saw the bindings tied around him and grimaced, "Brynhildr…"

"I see you're more knowledgeable than he told us."

The man looked up to see Leo walking out of the shadows of the shelves. Followed behind him was the two first princes.

"I'd like answers…" Takumi said as he stepped out of the shadows with a sharp glare.

The man grimaced, "The High Prince and the Crown Prince… Kakeru is…"

Kamui and Corrin stepped out as she spoke softly, "Kakeru is sleeping soundly in the otherside of the library with our sisters. After what had happened this afternoon, we had changed Kakeru's spot and had Kaze disguise himself as Kakeru. So, you fell into our trap."

"You had a lot to say, didn't you?" Takumi narrowed his eyes as he glared at the man.

Finally, Kamui patted on his shoulder and looked up to the Kakeru before them. Leo sighed and snapped his finger dispersing mist around the man to reveal the green ninja as Leo grumbled, "This is the last time I'm using abilities like this. Remember our promise."

"We know. I won't tell anyone that you used an ability like Iago's." Corrin smiled, "Thank you very much for going along with this for us, though."

The mage grumbled and stared at the man firmly, "You certainly gave us all a lot of trouble trying to catch you, so you better start spilling everything."

"Kaze." Kamui called out to his retainer, "Please help him sit up right, at least."

"Kamui." Takumi spoke up with suspicion, "What if he tries something while he does that?"

"Relax, Takumi." Ryoma glanced over to him, "I don't believe much would occur if he isn't on the enemies' side. His words proved as much."

Kamui nodded with a reassuring smile to his younger brother, "It'll be fine Takumi."

He gave his retainer a nod as the ninja helped set the man seated on the bench.

"What's your name?" Xander questioned firmly.

The man was hesitant before he muttered, "...R-Reflet…"

Kamui nodded, "Reflet, who are you?"

There was some silence that weighed them before Leo's cough interrupted that. The man looked up to him with startling red eyes peering from under his gray hood, "I am… I was the tactician of the militia directly under the royal family and the right hand man of the former king of Valla"

"What?!" Corrin's eyes widen before glancing over to her siblings to see similar expressions.

"There no way I can believe this." Takumi replied curtly with a frown.

"A right hand man of the former king of Valla?" Xander raised a brow.

"Former." Reflet grimaced, "I was unable to prevent the deaths of the king and his army against the Silent Dragon's forces."

"But out here?"

Azura walked up to him in disbelief. The man's jaw fell as he saw her.

"You're-! C-Can it be?" Reflet muttered in confusion before shaking his head, "Queen Arete-?... No, Azura! Princess Azura!"

The songstress stepped back in surprise, "Y-yes? You know my mother?"

The man bowed his head and said, "I was there during the celebration of your birth with the other soldiers of the king's army! My deepest apologies. So, you grew up safely in Nohr."

Azura frowned, "Nohr?"

Reflet nodded, "After being unable to protect the capital, I helped Queen Arete and her family flee the kingdom to the other two kingdoms. You were only a toddler during then, so I don't know if you remember much."

"Fine! Well, how did you get here, then?" Takumi frowned, "If you really were the tactician, you shouldn't have left the battlefield from the start."

"It was the former King's last wish…" Reflet responded, "So, I granted his wish and helped them flee the kingdom before I returned to find a way to stop the Silent Dragon."

"By yourself?" Leo raised a brow, "I doubt that you'd live from that."

"No. You're correct. I'd be a fool to do so on my own." Reflet responded cautiously, "With my knowledge in magic, I used a time and space spell to search for heroes who have had some experience in wars against god-like dragons."

Leo frowned, "Really? How?"

Reflet nodded, "I came from a lineage of worshippers of the Silent Dragon when he was still referred to as a good god. So, I have some connection he gifted my family with… However, that backfired when he used that to catch whiff of my plans. I was killed in an ambush and I salvaged my soul to find help from another god dragon, Moro."

"The same dragon that helped Lilith…" Kamui's eyes narrowed, "So, he helped you?"

"Yes," he replied, "He brought me to this realm and told me to wait here."

After a short silence, Kamui spoke, "Well, I'd like to have his help in this place. We're in a realm we're not as familiar with and there's strange occurrences going on."

As he said this, Takumi frowned, "Are you really going to take his words?"

Kamui shook his head, "Well, no… However, I feel that he's on our side."

Corrin nodded, "He already told us that he is against the Silent Dragon. He also showed no harm to us, if he wasn't the one that pushed Kaden off the top floor. Also, Kakeru is not in the best condition to help us. We need something to stop anymore of these monsters from getting to Heishi and the others."

However, this decision doesn't sit well with some as Leo said, "If we let him go now, he could escape."

"I know." Kamui replied, "But, I feel like we can believe in him."

"Of course, he's not out of suspicions." Corrin replied, "But if he's willing to help us, then we can have someone stay by him."

She turned to the man, "Reflet, can we ask if you would be willing to help us stop the Silent Dragon, then?"

The man was quiet looking to the ground in confusion before he looked back up to them and nodded, "All right. However, Let me warn you first. Since I lost my body in your realm, I will be unable to return. If you need aid or information, I can only give it to you from this realm. Will that suffice?"

The news was not as pleasant, but the results was still positive. Kamui nodded, "I understand. Thank you, Reflet."

There was some unrest as brothers and allies looked to each other before the decision was finalized.

"All right." Xander nodded firmly.

Takumi grumbled, "He better not try something or I _will_ shoot him down."

As the archer glared at the tactician, Reflet shuddered and nodded, "O-Of course. I understand the situation."

"Speaking of situation." Leo sighed, "What is exactly is going on here? The current situation is really bizzare."

"That's… Well, it's actually my fault…" Reflet spoke up sheepishly earning their attention, "You see, when I got here, my po- magic got in the way with the flow of the spell. In a sense you're living in a dream now because of it. There's little I can do here without the Astral Dragon, though. My apologies..."

"Well, an apology isn't going to fix things." Takumi grumbled.

"Uh… Leo?" Corrin called out to her little brother, "Can you release Reflet now?"

The mage looked to the man and sighed, "Might as well."

He cracked open his tome as light shined from the tome while he whispers some words. In time, the vines fell as the man sighed in relief. Azura finally walked up to him, "Reflet? I'd like to ask you something."

He nodded.

"That girl I saw you with her. Can you please tell me who she is?" Azura questioned getting their surprise.

Reflet nodded, "She is also from the same world as Kakeru. I'm afraid I don't know as much about her as you do. But, what I do know is that she's taken custody by the Silent Dragon against her will. Moro, then, helped bring her here."

"The Silent Dragon took her?!" Corrin gasped.

Reflet nodded, "I tried speaking with her, but the girl wouldn't say a word to me. The most she's ever done was sing the same song repeatedly. So, I try to watch over her, but…"

The silence was evident of the problem as Azura frowned, "She keeps straying away?"

Reflet nodded, "She does listen to whatever you tell her, but she has a mind of her own sometimes and would wonder off constantly."

"Her name, then?" Xander questioned.

Reflet shook his head, "She never told me her name before."

"Where is she now?" Corrin asked.

"Do we really have to ask?" Takumi muttered, "She's probably with the enemy in the castle."

"Probably. Her body could be there." The man frowned, "I don't know much, I'm afraid."

There was a moment of silence before Ryoma spoke up, "What does the silent Dragon want from her? Is she an esper as well?"

"That can't be." Leo answered, "Kakeru said that there was only ten of them."

They looked to Reflet who answered, "I had told her to remain in the storage room with me. I just hope she didn't leave again."

Kamui nodded, "Can you take us there tomorrow, then?"

"I understand." Reflet nodded.

"Thank you." Corrin smiled, "You can go rest for tonight."

Reflet nodded again, but remained hesitant.

"What's the matter?" Kamui raised a brow, "Is there something else you wish to tell us?"

Reflet was quiet before he spoke, "You're… Kamui and Corrin… of Hoshido?"

Kamui nodded, "Yes."

The man was quietly looking at them before he nodded, "I see…"

Kamui frowned in confusion. Corrin asked, "Is something wr-"

"Corrin, Kamui." Ryoma interrupted quickly, "It's gotten late."

He picked up the bottle of the medicine and handed it over to his sister, "Can you hand this over to that man?"

Corrin looked to him in confusion before she nodded, "Well, all right?"

The confusion still remained before Kamui raised a brow and nodded, "Well, we have to check in on Heishi and the others."

After hearing this, the others nodded.

"I'd like see how Nanami is doing right now." Azura spoke up, "Right now a majority of the espers are with very little protection too."

Takumi pointed to the man, "And him? There's no way we're leaving him to roam over the place on his own."

The man jumped. Kamui looked to Reflet thoughtfully, "Well… I'd have Kaze keep an eye on him now that Kakeru is with us recovering."

"That'd be the best choice." Leo replied with a sigh as they all agreed, "Reflet. Don't try anything weird or we will be forced to go with another method than this. So, be sure to be here in the morning."

"I understand, milord." Reflet gave them a deep bow.

* * *

It was the next morning when Leo came into the library. It didn't take him long to find Kakeru now up in bed while speaking with Reflet. Felicia was there as well while Azura and Kaze was present.

"So you're well enough to sit up on your own." Leo noted with a curt nod.

Kakeru nodded, "Yes. Thank you very much, especially after all that trouble."

Leo shook his head as he grumbled, "Consider yourself lucky. If it were for me to decide, I would have placed you into a hash interrogation. Only Kamui and Corrin would believe the two of you as you are right now."

"I understand, milord." Reflet nodded.

Leo sighed, "So, when are you going to reveal yourself? You're not going to earn any kind of trust amongst us that way. Especially, with Hoshido's second prince."

The man hesitated before Azura spoke up, "Leo, it seems Ron decided to make his first step last night and stole Kakeru's ear cuff."

Leo raised a brow, "Again?"

"It's fine." Kakeru replied with a strained smile, "There was a good reason why he did that. You see, the ear cuff was a tracking device so Natsuhiko ordered Ron to take it away from me. I didn't even know about that till I heard about it."

"Okay…" Leo sighed, "I'm glad that you got that taken care of, then."

Leo turned to Azura, "Weren't we suppose to learn more about the situation? Where's Kamui and Corrin?"

"Corrin's awake and Kamui is checking on Ron." Azura replied.

Leo nodded, "They did find it hard to believe that Ron did all of this before he started working with us."

"Yeah…" Kakeru struggled a small chuckle, "It's still surprising to hear that, but we never really know what he's thinking anyway."

"Sorry!"

Kamui rushed up to the group trying to catch his breath, "I had some things to do and Corrin decided to watch over Nanami."

"Are you all right?" Azura asked.

"Yeah." Kamui smiled.

Leo raised a brow, "And the morning has only started."

"Please don't push yourself." Reflet replied.

Kamui nodded, "Right. Let's start with a few questions, then. Reflet, you said that you went through another time and space to search for help. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Of course." Reflet nodded, "I searched for a world that had experience in slaying god-like dragons with my magic and found a world where a ruler and his soldiers had successfully done so. They were under a special condition, though."

"A special condition?" Kamui raised a brow.

"Yes," he continued, "For you see, they had help from people who were from their future that was doomed by the dragon. Time travelers, you can say. They returned to their parents' time to warn them of their dragon's plan because it had turned them into the sole surviving humans of their world."

"Sole surviving humans?" Azura frowned.

Reflet nodded, "Those people used the power of a divine being and traveled to the past. A taboo that even I can't push away completely. However, she was successful and pulled more than ten into the past. A very powerful feat for one people claims as a goddess. I took this as a sign and searched for anyone amongst them for help. I was in a rush, you see, and had to find those strong enough to help me stop the Silent Dragon."

Leo nodded, "So, what happened? You told me that there was an ambush…"

Reflet grimaced, "I successfully found a few willing to give me the aid I needed and together we pushed through the army. But I underestimated him and we failed to put an end to the dragon. We were forced to flee from the castle, but an ambush caught us off guard. I died in the battle that day, but Moro was merciful and granted me the powers to come here. However, the power influenced those who come here to retain their senses as if they were living amongst this dream."

"So, that's what you mean…" Leo sighed, "So it failed."

Azura nodded, "Reflet, I do have one question though. How much do you know about the Silent Dragon and Valla? I only know that they once worshipped the Silent Dragon and had good relations with Nohr and Hoshido. Also, King Garon is currently his puppet."

Reflet frowned, "That's true. There's more to it, though. During the founding days of Valla, the Silent Dragon was once known as the Wise Dragon and was close friends with the royal family of Valla, especially their First King. However, during the reign of the Second King, the Dragon had discovered that there was an uncontrollable power within him and feared that he would lose his sanity to it one day. So, he took his dragonstone and created Princess Azura's pendant accompanied with a song. The song would help keep the dragon sane as long as it is sung from those blessed with his powers and blood, such as milady, and that the pendant is present. However, it wasn't enough and, one day, reports came in that he had destroyed an entire forest."

"I knew that the Silent Dragon and my father was friends, but that's what happened?" Azura said in surprise as she touched her pendant carefully.

He nodded, "Though there was no casualty, it was enough to frighten the people and cursed him as a monster. No one, but the royal family believed in him and they tried to help him earn the people's trust. However, he too lost his trust in mankind and retreated into a cave in solitude cursing the humans as well. The King and his family tried to help their friend, but, one day, it all fell apart in the one moment of insanity. He killed his best friend. That act ended up crossing the line and he completely lost it after. Even now, he still seeks the annihilation of mankind."

"That's why we must stop him." Kamui replied before turning to Reflet, "But, Reflet, is there really no other way to bring his sanity back if he was once good?"

"No." he grimaced, "If there was any way, the former king would've done so. There's nothing to help bring back his sanity now. The only way to stop him now is to put an end to him."

Kamui frowned, "I guess, but…"

Leo grumbled, "Kamui. I agree with him. As much of the good he had done in the past, it won't work now if he killed the king. The Former King was the only one capable of bringing him back. Now that he's dead, there's nothing we can do, but put him down as well."

Kamui was quiet with uncertainty as he thought carefully. Azura was silent as well. The couple was no longer certain of what to do in the situation. It only seemed that the possible solution to all of this is to defeat the Silent Dragon. Kakeru looked to the man with a frown before he sighed, "Well, that's everything, I guess."

Kamui looked to the former tactician, "Reflet, is there really no other way for us to find help? Perhaps any survivors from the volunteering army that you've once found?"

Reflet grimaced, "I don't know. The ones I've brought with me survived that day of the ambush."

Leo grinned, "Then-!"

Reflet nodded, "That day was also the day I learned of a kidnapping that occurred between Hoshido and Nohr. When I heard about this, I immediately helped the them escape in search of the children who had been kidnapped."

"D-Did you just say," Kamui hesitated, "'kidnapped' between Hoshido and Nohr?"

Kamui looked to his wife who also shared his glance. Leo sighed, "Sir, would you happen to mean my step-sister?"

"Step-sister? Princess Azura…" Reflet frowned quietly before he continued, "Well… Perhaps. You see, Princess Azura had some relatives aside from her and Queen Arete."

"I… have blood relatives?" Azura's eyes widen as she stood there in stupor.

The tactician nodded, "Yes. I don't know if they all survived, but I hope they are alive at least."

"I have blood relatives…" Azura whispered quietly.

Leo nodded with a smile and chuckled, "You're no longer the sole survivor, Sister. How do we find them or those soldiers you brought with you, Reflet?"

Reflet smiled, "I've sent the soldiers in search of the kidnapped children and, aside from Princess Azura, the others should be in Hoshido…"

"They were all in Hoshido this whole time?" Azura gasped, "But, I spent the rest of my days in Hoshido after I was taken from Nohr?"

"That would be dangerous." Reflet shook his head, "If a person from Hoshido showed that they have affiliation with someone from Nohr, it would endanger themselves as well."

Leo nodded, "I hate to say it, but Reflet is correct. It would've been the same in Nohr as well. If someone from outside came in looking for Kamui and Corrin as even their distant friends, it would've caused great suspicion. Especially, if they were a resident of Nohr."

Kamui frowned, "I get it now. Then, I'll speak with Ryoma and see if we can find them. The problem is that Yukimura would be busy guarding the castle from King Garon's forces."

"Um…" Reflet faltered, "The soldiers aren't in Hoshido, though. At least, I didn't send them there."

Kamui looked to him in confusion, "Then…"

Reflet grimaced, "I… accidentally… sent them to Nohr…"

"What?" Leo's eyes widen as he grimaced, "It would be difficult to send a force back home, though! How are we going to-… Reflet…"

"Yes, Prince Leo?" Reflet looked to him.

"How many soldiers did you send?"

"Three, sir." He replied, "I gave them a mission to look for the kidnapped children amongst the royal family and insure their safety. They should be or trying to become a retainer of the royal family… well, if they got the wrong message, the Nohrian royal family."

Leo sighed and sat back down into a bench. Kamui raised a brow, "Leo? You know them?"

"Why wouldn't I…?" Leo mumbled as he got back up and turned to Reflet, "They've done their mission, Reflet. They may have mistaken Kamui and Corrin for Azura, though. They were fortunate Father didn't choose to place them under him on a whim instead."

"So you do know them…" Kamui smiled before he mumbled to himself, "But retainers who came looking for me and Corrin instead? Leo, who are they? Arthur?"

"As if." Leo sighed, "Just don't worry about it, all right? I'll let you know when it's necessary. At least, now we know what they were up to this entire time."

Azura nodded, "Then, I just need to find my relatives in Hoshido…"

Kamui smiled, "Yes. I hope Ryoma would be able to shed some light. The news might not be too happy with him, but it should be fine if he heard about the reason. He already knows a part of Valla's situation and history like us. Don't worry, Azura. We'll find them. Maybe, they would know more about the situation too."

Hearing this, Azura smiled and nodded, "Yes. Thank you, Kamui, Leo, and Reflet!"

* * *

It's… so dark… So very dark…

There was a sigh as she opened her eyes and saw the sleeping body of the two eye patched archers. The same… Again, she saw nothing amongst the dreams. Though Kagami was there in the same room as her, she could see nothing. Worried, she wonder what may have been the problem. She was losing contact with Kagami as soon as she could no longer hear the thoughts of the communicative esper. Her hand trembled slightly as she watched them. She had been afraid of this. She even saw it coming, but… but what made her follow through with it all was-

"Oh Dark One!"

She looked up in alarm upon the familiar words and saw Odin burst through the door to the quarter. Nyx's heart skipped momentarily as she nearly jumped out of pure surprise. She groaned and mumbled, "What is it, Odin?"

"M-Milord has spoken from the mind!" The mage blurted aloud.

"What are you trying to say?" Nyx raise a brow.

Laslow rushed in as he replied, "What he's saying is that we've finally gotten in contact with Prince Leo through Heishi's ability!"

Nyx's eyes widen as she jumped to her feet, "I need someone to stay here. Odin, quickly bring me there."

As she took a step outside and left Selena and Laslow behind, they heard some grumbles and turned to see Shura outside grabbing the young newcomer by the collar.

"I was just looking for some food!" the boy shouted.

"Yeah? Well, the exit isn't this way, kid." The thief grumbled, "Come on. We're going back to the room."

As he walked off with the boy hanging from his collar in hand, Nyx quietly sighed in relief under her breath. Finally, they hurried down the corridors.

* * *

When Kamui opened his eyes again, he was met with the familiar sight of a tree branch. As he got up he saw that his wife was awake as well.

"Azura." Kamui said in surprise, "Did we…"

Azura nodded, "Hopefully…"

He strained a smile, "This may sound weird, but it's great to be back."

"I agree." Azura giggled, "And to think we spent a few hours in that time. It certainly felt like days."

"Yes." Kamui nodded, "Anyway, we should get up. I bet everyone else is waiting for us."

"Wonder what kind of realm Lilith would be taking us to?" Azura wondered curiously.

"We're just going to have to see and find out." Kamui grinned as he said this, "I'll need to check on the reports of what's going on at the surface first. If need be, I'll send out another squad."

"All right." She nodded.

* * *

It didn't take long when she reached the lake that she saw Mikoto and Nanami talking with Koharu. It was unusual to see the three after all that had happened, but she could see that the girls will always be close friends.

"Ah, Princess Azura!" Koharu called out to her with a bright smile and waved to her, "G-Good morning!"

"Good morning." She smiled as she approached the three, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better!" Koharu smiled and showed her her hands, "Look. I'm not fading anymore."

"That's great." Azura smiled, "I see that it has solved the problem."

Mikoto nodded, "But… well, it seems that some of us still retained some bit of memories of what you all did for us. Thank you again."

"Really?" Azura said with a confused look, "Well, it's fine, but I'm a bit surprised. I was told that you won't remember much of what we would do in your past."

"Are you all right?" Nanami asked her with slight concern.

Azura nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. Has everyone else woke up?"

Koharu nodded, "Well, It would seem that Prince Leo and Princess Elise are awake. I think their big brother and sister are up too."

Mikoto sighed, "I didn't see if Prince Takumi is up, but Mozu told me that she saw him today. I did see Princess Sakura this morning in the Mess Hall."

Azura smiled, "I see."

"Are we going to be marching out again?" Nanami asked.

"I believe that we'll be leaving for another world in the Deep realms." Azura replied, "I'll need a place to stay at for a while first. Kamui and Corrin said that they would keep on the look out for those invisible soldiers and faceless for a while. It should only take a day or two here. According to Lilith, time flows faster in that realm."

Koharu frowned, "But… Will you be all right? Is Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin going to be there too?"

She nodded, "That's right. Our other sibling will be here, though. You'll be all right with everyone here. It'll only be a few months on my side, so it'll be all right."

Mikoto thought for a bit before she asked with concerned look, "Then, your child will be there by themselves?"

Azura hesitated before she nodded again, "I'm afraid so. Though he would be raised by his caretakers and the village, I'm afraid it would be a while before he gets to see us again. Time flows fast in that world and he could grow up to be an adult before it's safe enough for him to return here with us. But, it's safer there than here…"

It was decided, after all. Their child would be born and raised in one of the Deep realms of the astral plane…

"But, what of the enemy? Should we go at them?" Mikoto questioned in confusion, "It would be difficult to go at them at this time."

"Which is why we'll keep a close eye on the situation."

Azura turned around and saw Kamui approach with a small smile.

"We have everything planned out here." Kamui said, "Takumi and Camilla will help us get to the village. During that time, everyone else will stay here and watch over the surface above. Kaze and Felicia will be here too."

"I see…" Mikoto nodded.

Azura looked to Kamui, "Still, I'm afraid that we won't be the only ones doing this…"

"What do you mean?" Koharu asked in confusion.

Kamui looked to Azura before he sighed, "Well, Hayato and Hana had to leave for one of the deep realms early this morning. They weren't in the Mess Hall this morning, after all, and Sakura received a temporary leave of absence from Hana."

"What?"

* * *

After helping the princess move her belongings to a wagon, Nanami looked to the open portal where Lilith waited floating in mid-air.

"Nanami!"

She turned around and saw Azura walk over to her.

"I want you to have something." Azura said and handed her a fire cracker, "Do you know what this is?"

Nanami nodded, "A signal light."

Azura smiled, "That's right. If something happened and you're in danger, just set it off. Kaze and the others will come to your aid. Since, I won't be there to help you and you can't remain in the castle everytime, I need you to hold onto this. Kaze and our siblings will all be here to help you."

Nanami was hesitant, but nodded. Azura smiled wider, "I really hope to show you the child eventually."

Nanami wasn't certain how to respond to this. It was the first time she had heard something like this just as this was the first time someone close to her would come to have such an important even coming up. What was she suppose to say?

* * *

After seeing the two leave the astral plane, everything went well for a while. Of course, another attack in a village occurred, but that would be easily dealt with as Corrin had sent her siblings to the area as she personally went to the other. Nanami had followed Hinoka's group to the surface since she thought it would be best if she had gone outside for a bit. Of course, Akito ended up coming with her, though she had little to complain about it. It was unusual to be back together again in an unusual place such as an army. Though there was usually a good and a bad cause in both, there was hardly any now. Two kingdoms weren't against each other so it would be a good enough excuse to follow Kamui and Corrin's army. Of course, Akito wasn't too happy to hear that she had helped the others in battle. So, she was given the task to help Akito with the meals. Koharu was assigned to help them as well. For some reason, the Nohrian princes were insisting that she would help with the cooking or care for Mozu's crops instead, which seemed alright with her. Though they would still be staying at the castle, they would still have to travel back and forth from where they teleported from. So, they were now traveling back to the surface through a strange portal that Azura said would be at. It had been a while since they were on the surface. It would be an interesting perspective with the two kingdoms now working with one another. The only problem now is that, even with the sibling's aid, the kingdom itself won't be welcoming to them with the current king still under control of it. She didn't know much of what had occurred, but she was told that the people would be safe regardless. It was a day full of travels before they found themselves in what Hinoka called the Wind tribe, where Hayato and Kagami was found. As she reached the top of the stairs, Akito was nearly out of breath as he grumbled, "So many stairs…"

"Are you all right, Shukuri?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied curtly and straightened himself up, "So, are we here now?"

As they looked around, they could only see a large dessert plain with few houses. As the wind blew carrying the sand across, Nanami shielded herself before being pulled back to Akito's side. He frowned, "They're here…"

As he said this, a nearby house started falling apart while the resident rushed outside. As they ran, Akito narrowed his eyes before summoning a stream of water behind the people. At that instance, four figures appeared completely soaked from the water he created. Quickly, Nanami threw some shurikens at them. Though one of them blocked it with a katana, others stuck out from them. Taking this chance, the battle began. Amongst them, Akito became the eyes they needed to catch remnants that was about to flee the place and Nanami marked them with her shurikens. It would've been a task too much for her if Kagero wasn't willing to offer her a hand. During the course of time, she had gotten rather close with the other ninjas. Well, as close as she was allowed to get, especially with Saizo. Even with her affiliation given, it seems that he wasn't as interested as getting to know them as he would keeping an eye on them. It was reasonable as they were espers with abilities, after all. It would've been fine with her if he hated them too and, to her, it was just as convenient. After flinging another shuriken at another enemy ninja and Xander quickly bringing it down, there was a clap of applause as she spun around in shock. Before her stood a bald headed samurai. He was buff and shirtless with a strangely large necklace of beads around his neck and a Katana around his waist. The man laughed, "That was well done!"

Nanami could only raise a brow as she saw him with great bewilderment. How long has he been there?!

"We're done here!"

She returned to the scene and saw Hinoka and Xander approach them. She could only give her a look of confusion which they understood rather instantly and looked to him. Hinoka smiled, "Ah, that's right. You two have never met each other before. Chief Fuga, this is one of the espers my siblings have told you about. Nanami Shiranui. Nanami, this is Chief Fuga. He's the chief of the Wind Tribe."

"Nanami, huh?" Fuga chuckled, "Ah, I see now. Greetings. Kagami had once told me that there was a young friend of his who was a ninja. You did well marking that assassin, young lady! Princess Hinoka, you have my gratitude for helping us defeat those beings. Please extend my gratitude to your siblings as well. Speaking of which, where is the wielder of the legendary Yato and his twin? I find it hard to believe that they'd choose not to help out on the battlefield."

Nanami was surprised to hear that her friend had spoken about her. As for Kamui and Corrin, Nanami looked to the princess in confusion. Hinoka nodded, "Of course not, Chief. You know them. Corrin is currently with Ryoma in Cyrkensia. As for Kamui…"

She smiled, "He has some personal business to take care of first and won't be back in the next couple of days."

"Really now?" Fuga raised a brow.

Hinoka nodded again, "Yup!"

The chief laughed, "Well, it must be of great importance, if he were to choose to leave the front temporarily. Good news of some sort, perhaps?"

Hinoka raised a brow as Xander chuckled, "Your expression gave it away."

"Oh…" Hinoka slightly blushed, "Sorry about that…"

The chief turned to the Nohrian prince and narrowed his eyes, "A Nohrian soldier?"

"My apologies for not introducing myself, Chief Fuga." Xander nodded firmly, "I'm Prince Xander of Nohr."

"The crown prince?" Fuga stared at him with suspicion, "This far into Hoshido and with Kamui's and Corrin's militia?"

Hinoka nodded with a grimace, "We have some news regarding the current situation in Nohr as well. We also want to warn you to be cautious of King Garon's movements."

"The king, is it?" Fuga frowned and looked to Xander.

Xander responded, "My father… is not himself, I'm afraid. The last my brother and I was with him, he had told us his goal to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr."

Fuga frowned, "Nohr as well?"

"Yes." Xander nodded, "I've followed my siblings because they had known of this beforehand and warned us. They told us that they would tell us who was the one controlling him."

"Who was it?" Fuga raised a brow.

"The ones controlling these enemies." Hinoka responded hesitantly.

"That unspeakable mastermind Kamui and Corrin spoke about in their letters?" Fuga said.

Hinoka nodded eagerly. There was a tense silence as Nanami looked between the three nervously. Though it would be easy if the chief would just believe in them, there was a great chance that he wouldn't and try to issue the capture of the prince at the moment. After seeing the first great battle between Nohr and Hoshido, she could tell that the two kingdoms had a great feud between them. There would be a great shock if news that the two ruling families had chosen to put it aside for the sake of the third party that they have very vague explanation of. Finally, the chief spoke, "I would ask for a match, but, hearing what you have to say, I assume that you don't have much time or energy to spare?"

Hinoka frowned, "You're correct, Chief Fuga. I understand we were suppose to earn it, but…"

Fuga shook his head, "If all decision were made from a fight, our tribe won't be standing where it is. All right, I shall join you on your quest."

"What?!" Hinoka's eyes widen, "But, what about your tribe? Also, the Wind tribe is neutral to the war, right?"

The suggestion surprised Nanami as well. Though she had heard of a tribe taking neutral sides, she had never heard of them, much less their Chief, to break it or take part in the front lines. Fuga smiled, "It's true that I didn't plan on helping anyone from Hoshido or Nohr, but… I find your siblings' desire to save both by the choice of neither very noble. Also, Knowing our true enemy is out there, I can't stay on the sidelines any longer. All of Hoshido would be in danger as well."

"I see…" Hinoka nodded, "Well, I'm sure Corrin and Kamui would be overjoyed that you'd help us with their cause."

And, that's how it went. After some planning, they were on the move once more with a new recruit and his followers. Nanami didn't want to stay by him as close and chose to remain by Akito and Koharu. Not wanting to waste the time to teleport between realms, Xander and Hinoka decided to camp for the night. Something she hadn't done for a long time. With Akito's help, she and Koharu successfully pitched their tent. The girl's would spend the night in one tent while Akito would sleep share one with Laslow. After cleaning up after the meals with Koharu, the two were about to return to their tent when Xander and Hinoka came by and called out to Koharu. Without her friend, Nanami decided to return to their tent by herself. At least, she would help get ready to go to the ravines tomorrow.

* * *

Koharu nervously followed the two royals to a large tent that they had used to speak with some of the soldiers. Confused, they followed the two inside while Laslow and Setsuna stood on duty.

"Please have a seat." Hinoka said gesturing to the wooden table and chairs in the center of the warmly lit tent.

Koharu nodded and took a seat. Once they seated, Xander pulled out what looked like a bunch of dry grass tied together with a string and said, "We were able to get these from Chief Fuga earlier in his village. Whatever happens make sure to keep these on you, understood?"

Koharu nodded hesitantly and took it in hand, "Um…"

Hinoka smiled, "They're grass that gives out colored smoke if you light it on fire."

Koharu's eyes widen in surprise as she looked back up to them. However, Xander nodded, "We won't always be there with you and we can't keep you or your friends in the castle forever. So, if you're out of the castle with us and in trouble by yourself, remember to light them on fire and help will arrive."

Koharu was still confused and looked to them, "U-uh… W-why…!"

Suddenly, the thought came to her as her eyes widen. Xander raised a brow, "Or you can do it that way. Don't you carry a fire kit with you?"

Koharu nodded, "Y-yes! But… You're not going to…?"

Xander frowned, "You're an adult in your own right. I know you have no intention for such acts for a whim. So, should anything happen, we'll all be there to help."

"That's right." Hinoka grinned, "We're all allies here. If you need help, you can always count on us!"

Xander nodded, "We don't know much about the enemies' lands, so you will have to keep those on you, if you're in danger, don't hesitate to burn those grass."

Hinoka nodded, "It's an old tactic of communication in the past, but Takumi was impressed by it when we were children. I talked with Fuga about it earlier and he was able to get us some."

Koharu was speechless as she stared down at the bundle of grass in her hands. Should she be upset or afraid? She knew of the consequences when she allowed the princes to save her past, but would it really be as safe as it had been on the Norn? But, the people here are kind and thoughtful of her and her friends, especially the royal families. And, it… it looks like that they've accepted her and her abilities… Or was it all just wishful thinking? But, maybe… just maybe…

Finally, Koharu gave a curt bow, "Th-thank you very much!"

* * *

By the time, they've returned to the castle, Kamui and Azura was already there waiting for them. As Kamui greeted the Wind Tribe's chief, Nanami greeted Azura who was seated on a bench by the entrance under a Sakura tree, "Princess Azura. Welcome back!"

She tried her best to sound cheerful mimicking something Koharu would probably do. Azura smiled softly, "Thank you, Nanami. It's good to see everyone again."

Those words confused Nanami a bit before Azura smiled, "It's actually been a few months since I last saw you. I've only had Shigure a couple weeks ago in the Deep realm."

The words surprised her. She had never thought that it'd be that long since she had been there withing the last two days. Azura smiled, "Kamui and I have already planned to visit Shigure in a week time. Though, he may already be a toddler by then…"

"Shigure?" Nanami said in confusion, "So, it's a boy?"

Azura nodded, "Yes. He was so small. I only wished that you and Sakura and Elise had been there to see him. He is such a quiet infant too. He gave me and Mozu a scare when we didn't hear him cry."

"Are we talking about Shigure already?"

Kamui and the others had already approached them with smiles of their own. Fuga smiled, "Ah, so this was what was keeping you from the front lines."

"My apologies, Chief Fuga." Kamui bowed, "We couldn't let the enemy know that there would be a fragile situation during our travels, so we had to keep things quiet from outside. I understand that personal matter like this are-"

"It's all right, Kamui." Fuga nodded, "During an era such as now, it would be a danger to the mother and the child if the enemy hears of this. You kept a close eye on the situation and kept everyone safe."

After the chieftain left the group, Nanami watched as the siblings interacted. It was unusual to be around people of royalty, but the lively atmosphere around them weren't as unfamiliar to her. In fact, it reminded her of those days on the Norn. It was… nostalgic. She looked up and saw Koharu retreat from the group. A thought came to mind when she watched her leave. She was most likely thinking about him…

* * *

Another day came and went before they began their march once more. Everyone followed the young squire, Anthony, through the ruins till they came upon carious floating islands and what looked to be a city ruin.

"We'll have to get past this area in order to reach Gyges." He said.

However, they were all more surprised of something else as Elise exclaimed, "Hang on a second! Where are there floating islands?!"

"You just noticed this?" Koharu heard Senri grumbled under his breath.

"My, now that is interesting…" Camilla noted clearly impressed, "I'm guessing that we can use those bridges to cross between the floating islands."

As she pointed out to the nearby bridges made of what looked to be wooden bricks, Sakura ssaid nervously, "Those bridges look pretty old, though… You don't think they'll… break… do you?"

"No." Anthony replied, "This is the direction I came. We'll be all right! Probably."

"Porbably?" Hinoka frowned, "Probably isn't very encouraging. It looks like there are enemies stationed in our way, too…"

"But if this is the only path, we'll have to move forward." Takumi said.

"If it will reassure you all, I'll cross this bridge first!" Anthony said, "I know it's safe, but I'll prove it to you!"

"What? Hey!" Takumi called out to him, "Get back here! Don't run off!"

However, the boy was already out of reach and had dashed across the bridge. He turned around and smiled, "Look, everyone! It's fine! Follow me!"

"Oh?" Ron chuckled as he saw this.

"Hmm…" Leo nodded, "I suppose it looks all right. Let's go."

"Right." Kamui nodded.

Kamui and Corrin was the first to step onto the bridge, then Azura and the esper girls. One by one, they began to cautiously cross the bridge as it creaks. Koharu held onto the rope rails nervously as it swayed back and forth. Finally, Leo walked on the bridge with Takumi coming in last behind him. Suddenly, Xander froze, "Wait… The bridge is collapsing! We have to go!"

"Everyone, cross quickly!" Ryoma shouted.

Quickly, Nanami and Mikoto was pulled along as they ran across the bridge. Koharu ran across the bride as Takumi shouted, "Hurry!"

Just as Koharu was reaching the end, she saw in horror as the tied end of the bridge snapped.

"Prince Takumi, Koharu, take my hands!" Leo shouted.

They reached out just as the last of the bridge fell apart. Koharu reached out for one of his hands just as the floor beneath her gave way. She was falling!

"Koharu!"

She heard a scream. Was it her own though? She couldn't quite tell since all she could barely understand was that she couldn't grab onto their hands. Suddenly, something grabbed a hold of her. As she looked up, she saw the sparkling vines wrapped and entwined around her arm.

"Koharu?!" Corrin called over the ledge.

Seeing her, Koharu breathed in relief and shouted, "I-I'm all right!"

"Hang on! We're going to pull you up!" Toya's voice called out to her.

She felt a tug as the the vines began to be pulled up higher and higher. Finally, it wasn't long before she could see the bewildered and relieved looks of everyone. Finally back on land, Nanami and Mikoto rushed up to her.

"Are you all right?" Mikoto asked.

"Y-yes, I'm all right." She replied.

She looked around but was disheartened when she saw that Leo had his book out instead.

"Thank you for saving me…" she gave them a deep bow.

"Yes." Takumi nodded, "Thank you, Prince Leo."

The prince replied with just a smile and a nod.

"Wow," Anthony noted with a grimace, "that would have been a long drop…"

"That's what you say? How are you so calm after what just happened?" Xander scolded then frowned, "Anthony, we need to talk. Right now."

"Hang on, Xander." Azura called out to him, "The enemy is approaching."

They looked around and saw the moving figures of invisible soldiers mobilizing from surround forts.

"This is bad." Corrin noted.

Kamui nodded, "We have to fight back. It's the only way."

As he said this, everyone was already on their way to their station as Kamui assigned each with a partner. Koharu and a majority of the espers were kept to the back as Camilla called out to them, "I see some dragon veins within the forts. Perhaps, we can use that to our advantage."

As she said this, Leo nodded and entered one of the closest forts with Sakura hurrying after him anxiously carrying her bow and arrows. Finally, the broken bricks appeared in from one of the broken bridges, but at the same time the other next to them had fallen. Kamui frowned in deep thoughts, "So, it's one or the other, huh?"

"It could be the only choice we have, though." Corrin reasoned.

Kamui nodded, "Then, we'll keep going like this. Just make sure that no ones left behind when we set of the Dragon Veins."

* * *

As the battle went, Koharu remained by Laslow helplessly as she followed after him. Still, the mercenary was kind and patient enough for her to catch up despite his strange use of words. Just as she had arrived one the third island, she felt a tug on her arm and turned to see Anthony said with a frown, "You're going to slow us down. Just hide here and we'll be back."

Koharu looked at him in confusion as the words also struck her. It was true that she was bringing down the entire army, bu-

"It'll be fine." Laslow looked to her with a wink, "I'll stay by her throughout the battle. Also, we're not that far behind. She's not pulling the army back. If she had Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin would've placed her with one of the royal families, who have mounts."

"That's… true." Anthony said with a grimace.

Laslow nodded, "Also, that was rather impolite thing to say to a lady, young man."

The boy huffed angrily and rushed off, "Don't blame me if you're the last to arrive."

"Yes, yes." Laslow sighed.

Once gone, Koharu looked around and saw that they were in the back of the battle field.

"Don't take his words to heart, Miss." Laslow smirked, "I know for certain that you're not pulling anyone down. Now, let's hurry. We can't stay here for long."

"O-okay!" She nodded and ran after him.

There was a few times when she thought the bridge under her would give way again, but it hadn't. She watched as Nanami and Mikoto aid the armies from afar all the while the boy's words continue to come to her mind. Was she really pulling everyone back? Was she a… hindrance?

Having made it to across the bridges, Koharu finally realized what was strange about the fields around them. There was no people. No dead bodies that she had once witnessed in Cyrkensia. Probably because the enemies could fade to dust, there was no remains of a battlefield that she had once witnessed. Was it because that there was no residents left that this happened?

"Koharu! Over here!"

She turned around and saw Heishi waving his arms with the other espers around with soldiers of the army. It was an unusual sight seeing their group in their current state, but the feeling was the same as it had been on the Norn. She smiled and rushed over to them, "C-Coming!"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! OMG! What just happened to the entire plot?! Half of it have gone missing! What happened after they met Reflet? And, Azura's missing family tree!**

 **Takumi: Stop whinning! You're the writer here. We should be asking** _ **you**_ **that! You just thrown your readers from one plot into another! We were suppose to be in a dream and you threw us back into reality! Just what are you-**

 **Kamui: Calm down, Takumi. I'm sure she has a good reason for all of this. Or she can always go back to fix it all.**

 **Takumi: I hope you're right…**

 **YueTian: Yeah, well. I'll do my best. My apologies if that threw you all for a loop. I'll get it sorted out eventually.**


	15. Chapter 15: Twisted Truth

Twisted Truths

Finally, they have returned to the castle. Everyone was worn from the battle. Everyone was clearly tired for the day as they began returning to the barracks or their duties. Nanami watched in confusion as she saw Leo having a conversation with Sakura. Since when have the two become so close? This was the difference after their little dream adventure. Lately, many who went have formed better relations amongst each other. She could see that between Hinoka and Nohr's crown prince. She feared what the princess's brother would think of this, but she suppose this might not be too much of a problem if the kingdoms are working together. However, with everyone forming better bonds with other, it has left her and her friends by themselves most of the time. With not much to do, she decided to go help Shukuri in the Mess Hall… If he doesn't make her sit in the corner again…

* * *

Koharu looked amongst the soldiers in confusion. With her friends of both worlds being so busy, she didn't really have much in plan while she have finished her shifts. As she passed by the statue of Hoshido's Dawn Dragon, she noticed Azama and Saizo rushing out the gates in a rush with some soldiers behind them. Amongst them was a few members of the royal families, like Hinoka and Elise. She watched in confusion when she noticed Leo and Sakura rush up to her as the mage said, "Koharu! Stay in the castle with everyone. Sakura and I will be back in a couple of days."

Koharu looked to them in confusion, "O-Okay! What's going on?"

"We're going to help Azama and Effie." Sakura replied, "It turns out that they have a child in one of the deep realms and it's being attacked by the enemies."

"What?!" Koharu gasped, "But, we just had a battle with the Invisible Soldiers."

"I don't know how." Leo grimaced, "But, they've started targeting their daughter. Honestly, I don't understand why he thinks it's okay to leave her like that."

"My sister's retainers are mostly like that usually." Sakura replied nervously, "But, they really are good retainers on the battlefield and means well."

Leo sighed, "If you say so… Let's go!"

Koharu watched the two rush through the gates where Lilith awaited them nervously.

"Be careful, Prince Leo, Princess Sakura!" She called out to them as Sakura returned her a wave, "A-And your collar's inside out again!"

"Damn it!" Leo cursed as he hurried to readjust it while they hurried along.

Having watched them leave, Koharu watched with uncertainty before looking to the statue. She wasn't sure if god ever existed, but she might as well offer a small prayer to the dragon deities here. Knowing the harsh conditions of wars, she silently prayed from their safe return and victory with the image of today's battle in mind. As she thought this, she recalled it. A hindrance… Though Laslow assured that she was no hindrance, she couldn't help but wonder if that's really true or if he's just being nice to her. Though she appreciates it, it wouldn't help in reality if she really was a hindrance to everyone. She looked to the ground and noticed the vines that had started to wrap around the statue base. If only she could speak to him again. What would he think?

It hadn't been long before she heard the sound of footsteps and horses by the gate. She looked up to see that Hinoka and her sister have returned. Following them was their retainers and a young girl she have never seen before. The woman was in a priestess outfit similar to the one Sakura had, but she have blond hair. It struck her odd as she recall that only few Hoshidans have blond hair. Curious, she timidly drew closer to the returning group. It was then that the girl saw her with a cautious frown, "Hm? Who's this?"

It was then that Koharu saw the unusual shine centered in her eyes. Effie made her way over in surprise as she smiled, "Ah. This is Koharu. She's an ally and close friends with Princess Elise."

As she petted the girl's shoulder, Effie looked to her with a nod, "Koharu, this is my daughter, Mitama."

"Daughter?" Koharu looked to her in bewilderment.

Effie blushed, "Yes, well. I had my marriage back at Azama's house. It was slightly complicated so it was a private marriage. Not many know about it because of that."

"Oh." Koharu glanced over to Mitama who looked to her with the same sparkling eyes, "Hello! M-My name is Koharu. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi! I'm Mitama." The girl smiled.

"Effie!"

The retainer looked up in surprise, "Oh! Lady Elise! Koharu, please show Mitama to a room. Mitama, get along with Koharu, alright?"

"Yes, mother." The girl sighed as she watched the retainer rush off to her liege.

Out of the blue, the girl pulled out a small notebook and an ink brush from, probably, mid-air and began to write with small mumbles.

Koharu looked to her in confusion, "Um… What are you doing?"

The girl looked up to her from her writing as Koharu noticed the brush works in the format as she wondered aloud, "Poetry? You like writing poetry?"

"It's a passion." Mitama replied with a smile, "So, uh, where's my room?"

"Oh!" Koharu hurried along to the castle, "Follow me."

As they made their way to the castle, Mitama spoke up, "How strange of a place./ Amongst many of great strength/ here stands a young girl."

Koharu looked to her in confusion, "Huh?"

Mitama smiled, "Well, there's all these strong people here, so why are you here with us? What do you do?"

Koharu looked to her nervously, "I… I help with the morning chores. I got sent here from another world. Since Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin said that they'll help us get back home, my friends and I wanted to help them for their offer."

"Another world?" Mitama wondered in question before a gasp and a lit up face followed, "Could it be-!"

Once again, she pulled out her notebook and began to write, "By the gods above!/ The stories stand before me!/ Mother did not lie!"

She looked to her with sparkling eyes, "Can it be! Are you an esper?!"

Koharu gave her a confused face, but nodded, "Y-yes? Effie told you about me?"

Mitama looked like she could barely contain her excitement as she nodded, "Yes! Mostly, to lecture me. Anyway, they told me all about the espers! Do you really have powers of great?"

Koharu stepped back in surprise from her enthusiasm, "G-great? I…"

Images of the past came to her again before she hesitantly answered, "Yes… But, I wouldn't call mine great…"

Seeing her hesitation, Mitama's eyes widen as she frowned, "Oh… Sorry. I can't believe it./ Forgotten the tales, I did!/ My apologies. Sorry, Koharu…"

"It's fine." Koharu struggled a smile, "I've just never seen someone so excited about it. So, are you here to help your parents?"

Mitama pouted, "Help, I'm afraid not./ For Father dragged me to help./ How I long for sleep."

As she wrote this down as well, Koharu struggled to piece it together as she frowned in confusion, "So, Azama brought you here against your will."

Mitama sighed, "Yes. I'd be happily snoozing at home, if not…"

"Oh." Koharu said curtly as she began to understand the situation.

As they approached the doors to the castle, Mitama looked around, "Hm? This is the castle that acts like a barrack?"

Koharu nodded, "Yeah. It's been like that since I came here."

"Really?" she noted as they made their way up the stairs.

After speaking with Jakob, Koharu led Mitama to her room. After sliding the door open, Mitama immediately walked in and placed her bag in the corner. The girl smiled, "Rather cozy for a small room. A table and my futon is here. Okay. Good night!"

Koharu watched in surprise as Mitama already had her futon out and snug in it. Koharu stood in front of the door uncertain of her next move before she head a sigh.

"I was right to come and see the situation."

She looked to her shoulder and saw Azama standing before the door with a frown. The monk saw her looking to him in surprise. He chuckled and waved, "Oh, Koharu! How about you leave this to me? You have some work to take care of, right?"

That's when she remembered.

"Oh, the Mess Hall!" Koharu gave him a curt nod, "Thank you for reminding me!"

As she made her way through the corridor, she glanced back once to see Azama enter the room with a grumble.

* * *

The next couple of days were full of movements. More soldiers had to leave or return to the castle. Without much certainty, Koharu finally made her way to the gates with Mikoto and Nanami. With everyone busy, they rarely got together for a chat like they once had before. Like today, they only made brief greetings promising to hold afternoon tea once thing have settled down again. Mitama yawned as she came up next to them. Koharu frowned with concern, "Did you stay up late again?"

Mitama nodded as she grumbled, "The poetry from Nohr was so interesting. I couldn't afford to waste time."

"Yet, you fall asleep in the morning." Mikoto sighed, "Well, we're not your parents, but just be mindful of your health, okay?"

"It's not like it'll inconvenience anyone if I fall asleep during the war council meeting." Mitama frowned, "Except for Father."

"But, it could inconvenience someone if they need your help on the battlefield." Nanami pointed out, "Be careful. The Silent Kingdom is a really unusual place."

Mitama looked to Lilith again in confusion, "I heard about Silent Kingdom from Father. Islands in the air./The land and sky flipped around./ A wonderous world!"

As she wrote it down, Koharu smiled. At least, that is rather accurate in a way. This was how she have spent most of her time on her breaks. With her friends too busy to talk with her, she spends it socializing with Mitama since she was rather close to her age. Possible around the same age as Nanami. That looks about right. In time, she was able to understand that the girl's love for poetry extends into her casual conversations. She always tries to find inspiration in their exchanges. Always keeping a brush and paper with her, Mitama jolts down poetry everyday. Koharu finds this rather interesting and enjoys watching her write them down in her little notebook. With Mitama's help, she was even able to catch on little pieces of words that was too difficult to interpret through the brushstrokes. Now, the two spends most of their time chatting as the girls learn little habits of each other. However, now Koharu worries if she would have enough energy to stay in the front lines. She prayed that nothing happens during their journey, but that's yet to be seen.

* * *

Their army have traveled for a few hours now. Finally, it wasn't long before they could go for a break. Taking a short snooze in the wagon, Koharu left the girl to her rest while she left for the others. Having returned to the group, Koharu could clearly see the distinct space that was brought between everyone and Anthony. She frowned in question, but was quiet before she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Laslow give her a wink, "Hey. How about a cup of tea while we still have the chance?"

Behind him, Elise popped her head out and smiled, "We're going to have some tea too!"

Koharu nodded, "A-All right."

As she walked away, she looked back once to see Anthony look back to her with a glare. She shivered before suddenly feeling a hand behind her.

"May I join you, dear friends?"

It was Odin. Laslow sighed, "Well, it's not a big deal. Sure."

With this, the four made their way to a small part of the temporary camp and began preparing the tea. It was unusual to see a Princess make tea, but Elise insisted on doing so which made the retainers rather uncomfortable. Perhaps, Cassita taught her how? As Odin helped pour the tea, Laslow smiled, "Nothing like a cup of tea on a break from battle."

Koharu hummed in thought, "You always seem to have bags of tea with you. So, you really like tea?"

"No." Odin sighed, "It saddens me to say, but my archrival is on a life long quest of his own."

"Saddens?" Laslow frowned, "Shouldn't it be respect?"

"A quest?" Elise questioned with curiosity, "What kind of quest is it?"

"Uh…" Odin looked between her and Koharu, "It would be best if milady and Koharu doesn't know."

"Huh?" Elise frowned, "But, that just makes me want to know more! Can't you please tell me what it is? Maybe I can help!"

Laslow nearly choked on his tea. Finally managed his words out, he said, "It's fine, Lady Elise. A personal quest like mine would not be in your best interest, though I do appreciate your offer to help."

Muttering quietly, he continued, "And, milord would kill me if I brought his siblings into this…"

"Huh?" Koharu looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Laslow strained a chuckle.

"Laslow! Odin!"

They looked up and saw Selena rushed over to them with a scowl.

"Really?!" she scolded the men, "Now's not the time for tea! Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin needs our help!"

"Kamui and Corrin?" Elise jumped up in confusion.

"Lady Elise!" Selena gasped and quickly bowed, "I've tracked their movements. Your siblings have followed Anthony into the underground tunnels!"

Suddenly, Laslow jumped up with a grimace, "Is it that?"

Selena nodded with a grimace, "Yeah. They left a message saying that they followed the spy. If they've not yet returned, then they fell for a trap. They've been gone for a while now. Our lieges needs our help!"

The words shook Koharu as her mind tried to piece the words together. Laslow grimaced, "Damn it! I was afraid he'd try this move!"

"I'm going too!" Elise announced, "If Kamui and Corrin needs help, I'm going to help them!"

Laslow looked to the princess then to Selena in confusion before Odin said firmly, "Laslow return to your liege with Selena. I'll be there with Koharu."

The two retainers were hesitant, but Laslow nodded, "Thanks, Odin. Let's hurry."

Elise nodded and rushed after the retainers with her staff in hand. Koharu, finally pieced it all together, looked to Odin in deep confusion, "Anthony… was a spy?"

Odin looked to Koharu before he nodded and quickly dumped the content of the tea set. As he placed them in the bag with quick speed, he said, "It's the truth to be honest. I hope you weren't too disheartened over this, Koharu."

Koharu was stunned, but recovering as she frowned, "But, why?"

Odin shook his head as he took her hand and hurried through the ruins to the awaiting group, "I'm afraid I don't know the answer… But, we knew that something wasn't right the day we found him."

The response caught her off guard as she looked up to him, "Huh?"

Odin frowned, "We all know that the Silent Dragon hates humans, so why would he have a human squire under him?"

Koharu's eyes widen. He was right. All of the enemy she had seen were all invisible soldiers so why would Anthony be under the dragon if the dragon wants to destroy humanity. Seeing the things so far, it was certain that the dragon was merciless, so why is it that Anthony was able to escape after all these years under him?

"Unless," Koharu concluded hesitantly, "He's an… invisible soldier too?"

Odin smiled, "Mostly correct, Miss. A servant would be more appropriate."

"You knew this all along?" Koharu looked to him in surprise.

Odin stammered, "N-No! Haha… Of course not. Prince Leo and his siblings did."

Koharu nodded curiously, "Oh…"

"Is something the matter?" Odin frowned.

"N-Nothing…" Koharu hesitated, "It's just… this is the first time I've heard you talk so seriously before. It's a lot easier to understand what you're saying too."

Nearly tripping over his feet, the mage stammered, "R-R-Really? Well, Odin Dark can become just as serious when desperate times calls for desperate measures! Haha…"

Koharu wasn't too clear about the last part, but she nodded wishing that he had continued speaking as clearly as he had before.

"Odin!"

She looked up to see Leo rush over to them with Takumi and his retainers close behind.

"Do you know where the underground tunnel is?" Leo quickly asked.

Surprised with the sudden order, Odin nodded with a quick answer, "Y-Yes! We can go along this path, but we have to hurry!"

Huh? His words struck Koharu as slightly off. Niles frowned, "Odin… How did you know where the tunnel is?"

"Oh…" Koharu breathed in surprise.

No wonder something felt off. As Odin's eyes widen, Takumi grimaced, "Sorry. But, now's not the time to ask questions. Kamui and Corrin are in danger! Geez, those two!"

Odin looked to his liege with uncertainty.

"I know." Leo sighed, "Niles, it's fine. Also, Odin, we can talk about this later. Just watch over Koharu."

Leo jumped onto his horse as Takumi had already taken off past the ruins. Koharu hurried after the group with Odin pulling her along as support. It wasn't long before they saw Kamui and Corrin fighting against a group of Invisible soldiers with Anthony amongst them. Despite hearing the news, it was still a shock for her to see Anthony hold his spear against the twins. Already, Takumi shot an arrow at one of them coming from the rear as he shouted, "Kamui, Corrin, you should know by now that we won't leave you to fight alone!"

"Takumi!" Corrin's firm face lit up, "You follow us?!"

Just as she said this, another soldier came at them only to be struck by Leo's dark magic as the mage grumbled, "Yeesh… We told you we thought Anthony wasn't trustworthy. Though I suppose now is no time for 'I told you so'!"

Sound of hooves came from behind them as she could hear a voice.

"Koharu!"

She turned around and saw Mikoto and the others rush up behind them.

"You're safe, milord, milady!" Gunter sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. Please don't leave us behind!"

"You're all here!" Kamui breathed in relief with a smile.

Soon, a barrier was formed around her while Xander and Gunter rode past them and attacked Anthony much to her deep confusion.

"Blast it!" the boy cursed before he frowned, "Ugh… What? Wh-what's… happening?!"

His face twisted into horror as he pleaded, "King Anankos… please… Why… why are you… I… can still… defeat…"

A dark mist rose from the boy's body as he pleaded, "No… No… please… please… please don't… Not…"

He began to waver on his feet, but, before she could see what's occurring, Odin shielded her view. A scream broke out as it slowly turned into a bellow. Koharu shuddered in bewilderment uncertain of the situation and desperately tried to see what has occurred, but Odin seemed to be aware of her attempts and stopped her from doing so.

"You mustn't." he whispered.

It was unusual to hear a clear warning from the mage, which worried her more. She could hear gasps as a bellow sounded. Koharu looked around frantically. The royal family have already arrived and have jumped into the fray with their retainers as other soldiers followed suit. Without any time wasted, a battle have begun before her eyes. Seeing this, Odin quickly led her to near the wall of the tunnels. Led into the space between a wide lamp post and the wall, Odin whispered, "I'll be back! Just stay here for a bit."

Koharu hesitantly nodded as she watched him return to the battlefield. It wasn't long before she saw Sakura pushed back by a horrific monster in a mask. Seeing Leo kept busy, Koharu searched frantically for Odin before she saw the monster turn from Sakura's arrows and swept the prince into her. The two tumbled then crashed into the wall as Koharu gasped. Without waiting another moment, she jumped to her feet and rushed over to the two just as the dust began to lift. She thought she heard a shout as she reached the two, but it was muffled by the rumbling sound. She looked up just in time to see rocks crash down upon her.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a familiar scene. Rocks circled around her as darkness came upon her. It reminded her much of the incident back in Cyrkensia. A groan broke her train of thought as she soon recalled what have happened. She hurried to her feet only to fit her head on the ceiling. Without much choice, she knelt down and called out to them, "Princess Sakura? Prince Leo?"

"K-Koharu? Koharu! W-We're here! We're over here!"

Hearing Sakura's frantic voice, she sighed in relief and began to crawl over to the direction of the voice with her hand against the wall.

"Princess Sakura? Koharu?"

The familiar voice caught her by surprise as she looked up just in time see notice the darker shadow moving against the darkness.

"P-P-Princess Camilla?" Sakura stammered.

As they moved towards the voice, she noticed the one shine of light from above. The canopy of… vines. She soon saw the princess frantically healing Leo who was motionless with his tome laying next to him. Sakura saw the two with teary eyes as she stammered, "H-He's breathing, but he's out cold… I'm healing him, but it's only first aid. I think he also broke some bones…"

Koharu saw Camilla nod, "I see. Are you all right, Princess Sakura?"

Sakura nodded nervously, "He helped cushion the impact…"

Camilla wore small smile, "That's good to hear. Leo wouldn't be too thrilled if he heard he failed. Still that was awfully reckless of him to attempt that."

The first princess picked up her brother's tome and opened it. Inside was full of characters Koharu was unable to decipher. Camilla scanned through it was a sigh, "Just as I thought. Only Leo would be able to use Brynhildr."

She looked up to the light and struggled to get up before falling back down with a wince.

"A-Are you all right?" Koharu gasped as she hurried to her side.

Camilla nodded, "Ah. Though I'm afraid I can't be of much help either. I think I twisted my ankle…"

Koharu frowned as she looked up to the vines. If this was his vines…

With the best of her abilities, she got up slowly and tried to push her way to the light, but the rocks surrounding them was too heavy for her and, in time, she gave up. She looked to them as Sakura whimpered, "Big Brother and Big Sister are out there fighting… I hope someone comes, but…"

They were quiet before a thought hit her. Quickly, she rummaged through her packet till she found the bundle of dry grass tied together. Seeing this, Sakura looked to her in question, "What's that?"

"Those grass!" Camilla looked to her in surprise, "Does anyone have a flint?"

The girls looked between one another before the answer was clear. Camilla frowned, "This isn't good. Those grass can give them the signal that we're here. A smoke signal."

"But, we don't have anything to light it with…" Sakura added.

There was a moment of silence as the battle roared outside. Koharu looked to the crack above them nervously as the thought lingered in her mind. Did they knew that this would happen? She hesitated in silence before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Camilla nod, "Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this. So, you don't have to use it."

Koharu's eyes widen in surprise. Did she know about her abilities? But, Prince Xander and Prince Leo aren't the kind of people that would go around telling people of others. She looked to Sakura busy trying to heal the prince who had still not come to. Koharu looked to Camilla who was nursing her ankle quietly. Koharu looked about their little cave for another way. Minutes became an hour before she could see that there was little change to their condition. Camilla seemed to have gotten silent while Sakura looked worn out from the healing. Finally, she pulled out the grass again and looked to Camilla once more before glancing over to the younger royalties. She took a deep breath and began sorting the grass just as Hinoka had once told her.

"Koharu?" Camilla called out to her wearily.

Seeing her concentration and determination, Camilla signaled Sakura to move back. They took Leo and moved to the small corner of the cave. Koharu placed the grass under the mid-size crack and faced her palms at it with eyes tightly shut. Pink light shined around her as the orbits emerged. Before her chest, the shape of light appeared. As a small orb fluttered out and landed on the grass, their surroundings turned red as the orb shot out a small stream of flames upon the grass. Seeing this, Koharu quickly pulled back in a sigh of relief as the light and flames died away leaving a smoking blue signal smoke rising up through the crack in the ceiling.

"You're a… Pyrokinetic?" Camilla whispered with wide eyes as the thought came to her.

Her words stunned Koharu as she kept her eyes to the ground. Sakura elated upon the success held a bright smile as she shouted, "That was amazing!"

"Huh?" she looked up in surprise and saw the smiles on the women's faces.

Camilla nodded in approval as Sakura nearly gave her a hug before pulling back in embarrassment.

"Look! A blue smoke!"

"It's Koharu!"

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Sakura gasped, "Hinoka! Hinoka! We're over here!"

* * *

It took hours before Koharu and the others were dug out of the debris. Leo and Camilla was immediately taken to the other healer. Koharu was soon brought with them as well. It turns out that, during the collapse, she was hit in the head by one of the debris and had been bleeding for a while. When she came to, three days had passed and it was a surprise nobody questioned how she was able to get them out, but it was better that they never knew. It wasn't long after they returned to the camp Leo soon came to before she did that the siblings decided to hurry over to check on Kamui and Corrin.

It wasn't long after the militia was on the surface again that they continued to march forward to the castle before Corrin decided to bring everyone back to the astral realm. She didn't really know what happened after, just that three days had passed since the battle and that Toya had a lecture ready for her. But, she knew for certain was that Anthony was longer anywhere to be seen after that day, not even in the prisons.

* * *

Having gone to another realm with Azura and her family, Nanami and Shukuri had walked for a couple of days before they found themselves in a small town full of people and children running about. Taking this chance, Nanami watched the children play in the water. People greeted them group warmly with bright smiles as they passed by the farms and shops. In time, they soon found themselves before a large Hoshidan home. Nanami watched on as Kamui knocked on it. There was a moment of silence as Camilla whispered, "Hm, doesn't it feel a little quiet here?"

"Quiet?" Sakura noted softly, "I-I don't think so…"

In time, one of the double doors opened as they were greeted by a woman, "Prince Kamui! Princess Azura! You've returned!"

Quickly, both doors were opened as a child rushed out with a bright smile.

"Mother! Father! Welcome back!"

The boy had a child smile as Kamui picked up the boy and the group walked into the front garden. Kamui chuckled, "It's good to see you again, Shigure! How have you been?"

As the parents set the child down, Nanami stared as she could see the similarities. From his appearance, the most striking was his blue hair and yellow eyes. Seeing this, Nanami noted, "His hair and eyes are like his mother…"

"She _is_ the mother." Shukuri shrugged.

Leo sighed as he took a seat on a nearby bench with Camilla, "Well, a child does take after the parent, but…"

Camilla nodded with a chuckle as she cooed, "He's so cute! I was expecting a mini Kamui, but it's like seeing a younger Azura."

As Azura blushed, the boy looked to them in confusion. Kamui chuckled, "I was hoping to be here for his previous birthdays, but, at least, we made it to his fifth. Shigure, this is our little brother, Leo, little sister, Sakura, and big sister, Camilla."

Azura petted his shoulder with a smile, "They're your uncle and aunts."

"Uncle and Aunts?" the boy repeated in awe as he stared at them before hiding behind his mother.

Azura strained an awkward smile, "He's a little shy around new people."

"O-Oh…" Sakura noted quietly, "H-Hello…"

"G-Greetings…" the boy stammered.

"Aw. There's nothing to be scared of." Camilla said with a big smile and open arms, "I don't bite. How give your aunt a hug?"

With a little coaxing and support from the parents, the boy timidly gave Camilla a hug while Camilla nearly smothered her nephew in hers. Seeing this, Corrin struggled a smile as she said, "C-Camilla? I think that's a little tight on him…"

"Oh! Sorry, sweetie." Camilla said and put the boy back down from her lap, "Happy Birthday!"

Leo sighed as he rolled his eyes, "I knew this would happen."

He then looked to the boy and smiled, "Well. Happy Birthday, Shigure."

"Th-thank you…" the boy replied before returning to his mother.

Camilla giggled, "I see he's a mommy's boy. So cute!"

Kamui chuckled, "Yes. He enjoys playing indoors more than outside too. He paints really well for his age too. Oh! I need to go speak with the caretakers too. I'll be right back."

As he hurried into the house, Nanami noticed the boy looking to her quietly. She was really nervous as he stared at them. Seeing this, Azura walked over to him with a smile, "This is our friends, Shigure. Nanami and Akito."

"Friends of Mother and Father?" Shigure looked up to Azura as she nodded.

"That's right."

There was a moment of silence as thoughts came to her. Was he scared of her? Or just that shy? She just hoped that he grows up safely. Perhaps away from her. She gave him a slight nod as Akito waved, "Hi."

Like that, their awkward greeting went on before they decided to help make the meals for his birthday. Azura decided to help as well making her son's favorites while his aunts and uncle keeps an eye on the child. However, as usual, it wasn't long before Akito told her to just wait outside after she was about to throw in some of her herbs into the pot of soup. Before this became an argument, Azura walked up to them with a smile, "Actually, can you watch over Shigure for me, Nanami? He doesn't cause any trouble, but I just worry he might need some help later."

Nanami hesitated but slowly nodded and made her way into the halls. Looking around the place as she made her way to the child's room, she could see that the building resembled much of Hoshido or old mansions of Japan. She suppose it was natural since the family did descend from a Hoshidan background in some way. After finding her way to the room, she spotted the child at the table with a brush in hand. He watched in awe as the little boy moved his hand in a steady motion. His arm shook a little, but he is still just a child. Nanami walked inside to find Camilla and Sakura watching the young boy from a distance. With the need of time to treat the injury they sustained during the battle, the siblings decided to make use of the event and visit their nephew while they still have the chance. Sakura stayed with them to help treat the injuries with her staff hoping to speed the process. As she took a seat by them, the boy got up with a smile.

"Oh, you're done?" Camilla asked with a grin.

Shigure nodded. Camilla and Sakura walked over to the table and looked at the painting. Nanami did the same. It seemed sloppy, but it was rather distinct. Sakura smiled, "Oh! The bamboos in the back!"

"Now, that you said it." Camilla smiled, "I see now. So, this is Hoshido's art. This is really good!"

Shigure smiled as Camilla petted him on the head. Seeing them together like this, Nanami looked around as she noticed the absence of the uncle. Camilla saw this and said, "I'm afraid Leo is having a private conversation with Kamui. How about you leave him to his work? Beruka"

The retainer rushed in and bowed, "Yes, milady?"

"Have the gifts been in the main room?"

"It's done, milady." Beruka replied.

Camilla smiled with a nod, "Wonderful. Now, I most join my siblings for a bit. I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

Shigure nodded, "Yes, Aunt Camilla."

* * *

Kamui was seated at large stone table with Leo. The two instructed two people to be seated across from them before Camilla soon entered the stone room and took a seat next to Leo. Finally, Kamui started, "Odin, Selena. I'm sure you understand why we called you here."

Selena was visibly nervous while Odin was uncharacteristically calm, which unsettled them, as they nodded. Kamui was quiet before he turned to his siblings, "Camilla, you said that Laslow, Selena, and Odin were assigned to you and my brothers by King Garon?"

The Princess nodded, "Yes. It was unusual during that time. All three of them just magically appeared in the throne room that day. I remember that it was probably a few years after you were adopted into our family."

Leo sighed, "They were lucky Father didn't care too much and assigned them to us. We didn't have much of a say to it back then, but it's not like it's any problem."

Kamui frowned, "I-I see. No wonder… Do you recall the mission we set out on with Nyx's and the Espers' aid?"

"Of course, milord." Odin replied.

Kamui took a deep breath before he continued, "We met a man who claimed to be the former right hand man and tactician of the invisible kingdom's king. He went by the name… Reflet?"

Selena nearly gagged and coughed for a bit while Odin's jaw nearly dropped. However, they quickly maintained themselves before he nodded. Leo sighed, "Spot on, then? So, he was the one who brought you to Nohr's castle?"

"Uh… he told you that too?" Odin winced.

"Seriously?" Selena grumbled quietly though they heard it loud and clear.

Camilla smiled, "Oh yes. He fessed up many things. Like how he brought you three from another world for the sole purpose of stopping a dragon."

Odin frowned, "That… was true. My apologies, milord. We were instructed not to tell a soul about any of this."

"Does Father know?" Camilla asked.

"No, milady." Selena replied with a grimace, "It was just dumb luck that he agreed to make us retainers."

"Really?" Odin raised a brow, "But I thought we sounded convincing."

"No…" Selena groaned, "It was really dumb luck that we were able to convince the king, Odin."

Kamui strained a smile knowing that, at least, they are honest. He continued, "We heard everything. How you came to Nohr in search of Azura, when you were suppose to be in Hoshido."

"Huh?" Odin raised a brow, "Oh, right! Y-Yeah… We came in search of the princess of the Hidden royal family, but got sent to Nohr instead. Haha…"

Leo raised a brow and nodded, "Okay… Then, you'd know where Azura's relatives are?"

The two retainers stopped their bicker and turned to them as Selena stammered, "W-Well…"

Odin grimaced, "We do, but… I'm afraid they passed away really recently…"

"What…" Kamui grimaced, "H-How?"

"The enemy got to them first." Odin answered.

"Oh no." Camilla gasped, "Then, we were too late?"

"Who is it?" Leo narrowed his eyes.

"That's…" Selena grimaced.

"Queen Arete's younger sister." Odin answered, "We were told that she traveled to Hoshido in search for aid and shelter, but, after their former king was assassinated, she could only help protect the kingdom. She was one of the few surviving relatives left."

"Do you know her name?" Kamui raised a brow, "Maybe we can pay her some respect, at least."

Odin and Selena gave subtle side glances at each other before Selena finally answered, "Well, there's really no other way to say it… Queen Arete's younger sister was… Well, Q-Queen Mikoto."

There was a couple of gasps as all eye turned to Kamui.

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widened, "Mother? But, then-! That would make me and Azura…"

"Cousins…" Camilla finished with a grimace, "Oh gods, no… Then, her aunt is dead…"

Leo frowned, "Kamui…"

The prince grimaced, "We can't tell Azura this… Maybe in the future, but…"

He looked to the house outside the window, "Not right now…"

The siblings nodded in silence. Finally, Kamui spoke, "So, you never left Nohr for Hoshido? Why?"

Odin chuckled, "Well, we just weren't certain where Princess Azura was in the castle. So… we just wanted to be sure before we think our next move. But, then our lieges joined Lord Kamui and we found Lady Azura, so…"

"It was all a big coincidence basically." Selena quickly concluded.

"Is that so?" Kamui raised a brow.

"Well." Leo sighed, "What kind of world did you actually come from?"

"Well." Odin grinned, "We came from a doomed worl- Ow!"

Selena grumbled with a frown before she answered with a sigh, "W-Well, it's really, _really_ complicated. And, we won't make you believe us, but…"

Leo sighed, "After all this, what else can surprise us now?"

"Uh, time-travel?" Odin replied.

Leo grumbled regrettably while Camilla tries to console him with a pat on the back.

"So, you're from the future?" Kamui raised a brow.

"Our world's future, actually…" Selena said.

"We didn't say we don't believe you." Camilla replied with a nod, "I am curious why Reflet would choose you three, after all. He said that you slayed a dragon…"

"It wasn't actually us, though we did take part in the war." Selena grumbled.

"Another war." Leo frowned as he glanced over to Odin, "No wonder…"

Selena nodded, "In our world and time, the royal family of our world came from a lineage of a hero that had slayed a dragon and started our kingdom. But during the former ruler's rule, our neighboring kingdom resurrected the dragon and started another rule with an army of undead soldiers. Our parents served in the war and perished while we were young. When we served in the royal family, the kingdom have already become the size of a town and the militia was even smaller."

"So you time traveled to the past?" Leo said.

"Not until the dragon and his army destroyed the last of humanity, but us and what remains of the royal family, milord." Odin replied, "By then, there was no humans left to protect, so we went to our diety to find a way to stop the evil dragon. But she couldn't defeat the dragon either."

"Why is that?" Leo frowned, "He's a dragon and your diety is a god."

"The dragon is called the god of destruction for a reason." Selena muttered with a grimace, "He's evenly matched to our goddess in power till he destroyed everyone apparently."

"I see. So, she sent you back in time." Camilla said.

"Yes!" Odin smiled, "She sent us, warriors, into the past before the war to aid my-"

He was quickly silenced by Selena who seemed to have either kicked or hit him under the table before she continued, "That's right. We joined up with the original royal army and helped kill the dragon. But, we weren't the one who killed it. That time's ruler did."

"Great." Leo smiled, "So why did he chose you three… and not the ruler?"

Selena grimaced, "There was a reason for this. A- Reflet was in a rush and didn't have time to get them. Instead, he just started shouting over the castle wall for help and we just happened to be there. No full story or persuasion. Just to help him save his kingdom."

"So you accepted a man that cried for help?' Leo raised a brow.

"These guys did…" Selena grumbled.

"Well, why should we turn down a person in need of help?" Odin asked, "It's the right thing to do-"

"That got us into another world and lost against a dragon before being sent to another kingdom we have no idea about." Selena intercepted, "Think a little more, Odin. Anybody would've thought to turn that down at least once before accepting."

"Okay…" Kamui raised a brow.

Camilla chuckled, "So, why did you decide to go with them, Selena?"

The woman frowned, "Honestly, my best friend would be sobbing for days if something happened to her cousin and her younger brother and they always gets themselves in trouble when we were young. So, I followed them."

"Huh." Kamui said in slight surprise, "So, Laslow and Owain are cousins. Never knew that. And, you've been serving under my siblings since then?"

"Well…" Selena grumbled, "I actually never really thought about returning home. We don't really have parents or a home to return to, you know. The time-travel thing is a one time occurrence. I also would like to continue serving under Lady Camilla."

"Really?" Camilla smiled, "It'd be wonderful if you stayed as my retainer. In fact, I was about to ask you that too."

Her word caught them in surprise while Leo sighed, "This isn't an interrogation. We also don't have any intention to take your positions from you just because you kept such an important secret from us. As long as it's nothing that we should be knowing about and can know about, of course."

Odin's eyes widen, "T-Then-!"

Kamui chuckled, "You're not leaving your lieges for this. We promise. As long as my siblings still wish for you to be their retainers, you'll stay as their retainers. I certainly have no say in the matter either since you're also not my retainers. So, rest assured."

"So, how about it?" Camilla chuckled, "Did I not have the conversation with you rather recently, Selena?"

"Y-Yes, milady!" Selena grimaced but soon smiled, "I'd be happy to continue serving under you, Lady Camilla."

"I did say I'd prefer if you remain as my retainer." Leo said with a sigh, "I'm not going to repeat the rest of our conversation."

"Of course milord." Odin grinned widely.

Like this the conversation soon came to a peaceful end with no more big secrets to keep from each other. Seeing this, Kamui was finally able to take his leave as his siblings also began to prepare to return to the house where their nephew waited for them. As Kamui and his retainers left, Leo grabbed a hold of Odin's shoulder with a frown, "Odin. I know you tell the truth, but…"

As his sister and Selena watched in surprise, he continued, "That part of coming to Nohr to look for Azura… that was a lie, wasn't it?"

"W-Wha-…" the mage froze before seeing his eyes.

As Selena frowned, he grimaced as he weakly answered, "Y-yes, milord…"

Camilla's eyes widen as she heard this, "Then…"

"We actually came looking for Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin…" Selena clarified, "W-We promised Reflet that we wouldn't tell them the truth to protect them from King Garon and the situation."

Hearing this, Leo sighed, "I thought so. Why would he make you promise that when they left Nohr after that day?"

"I don't know as much, but he said that Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin are destined to stop the enemy." Selena responded.

"Well, that's interesting." Niles smirked.

"I thought the Yato was something that special." Camilla frowned, "Now, I see why."

Leo nodded, "If Father heard this, he would try more than just imprison Kamui and Corrin."

"Leo keep this a secret from them." Camilla said, "If we told then now, it might become a heavier burden on them. If they are really fated to stop the mastermind, then we shouldn't tell them."

"I know." Leo nodded, "I know."

"Still, I wonder." Camilla smirked and turned to them with a change in topic, "The world you came from… What was your kingdom like, Selena?"

Selena pondered, "Well, in the timeline we helped save, it's much like Nohr, but it's not always dark or that we had any underground cities. Our ruler also goes by the title Exalt. We don't really have a title for our queen, though. Just the Exalt's wife."

"Interesting." Camilla smiled, "Your family must be really strong too, then."

"Well, that's true…" Selena frowned, "But, I don't really take after them in their skills. My mother is a talented Pegasus knight and my father is very well-known in the castle… But, I don't really have any of their talents."

"Really?" Odin raised a brow, "I'm pretty sure you take after your father's swordplay."

"That's you, Odin. Not me." Selena replied bluntly, "And I'm certain if you weren't gifted some abilities in magic when we got here, you'd still be stuck using the Killing edge like your father."

"Huh." Leo raised a brow, "So, you didn't start out as a mage to begin with. Interesting."

Camilla giggled, "I feel like we'll get to know each other a little better after today."

Though it's a nice gesture, they couldn't help, but shiver as the words came from her lips.

* * *

The birthday party was nice. Nothing too fancy that one would expect from a royal family, but the child was born in this realm for his protection, so it'd make sense. Nanami watched from a distance with Shukuri, though the child did approach them many times. Being around the child made her feel slightly insecure at times as she worried of getting close to the child, but Shukuri didn't seem to mind. The only trouble was that Shigure seemed curious about them more than his aunt and uncle. He always watched them from a distance at times too, which made her even more nervous. To cope with this, she tries to stay close to Shukuri and Azura, though he seemed to like being with them to. After the party was over and she helped Shukuri bring out the tea and snacks. With curiosity, Leo asked, "Shigure is five now, right? Has he thought about what he wants to do in the future?"

The question caught them by surprise as Kamui looked to Azura, "You know, we haven't really talked about that, yet. I can imagine him as a Sky knight, though."

"A Sky knight?" Corrin's eyes widen in surprise, "What makes you say that, brother?"

"Ah, you see, pegasus are the ones who choose their master." Azura answered, "Hinoka met hers when she was brought to the stables once. A few months ago, Shigure also met a Pegasus and was chosen when the caretakers took him to the fields."

"That's right." A servant in a kimono nodded with a bright smile, "I heard that a foal would be born on that day and Lord Shigure really wanted to see the foal."

Kamui chuckled, "So, we gave him permission and got back a message saying that he formed a bond with the foal."

"Then, he has a Pegasus?" Camilla chuckled, "At such a young age, that's impressive."

"We're going to keep him here till the war is over, or he's old enough to leave." Kamui explained, "I don't want the children to take part in the war, after all."

Leo sighed, "Who'd have thought we'd run into this problem during a war…"

"At least, Lilith was able to help us hide the children." Corrin grinned.

"You can say that again…" Leo groaned, "I never knew that my sister's retainer was married or even had a child till now."

"Sorry, Leo." Corrin strained a smile, "We kind of forgot to tell you. But, speaking about that, that is also a problem. Now that they've found out that Mitama is a child of our militia, there's a possibility that others may come for Shigure as well."

The atmosphere soon grew tense as Camilla frowned, "You're right. It took them less than a few weeks to find Mitama."

Kamui said, "In here, everyone knows about Shigure and is kind enough to take him in and hide him. But, if they come here as well, the people will also be in danger. The problem now is that Hayato's daughter could also be in trouble."

Leo sighed, "With the children coming into our time, things have certainly gotten more difficult. Not to mention, the number of attacks on the surface have also increased dramatically since we arrived in that place. No doubt, the enemy is trying to slow us down."

As he said this, Kamui looked to Azura who nodded and began to take the young Shigure out of the room to his bed. The child is too young to worry over these matters. Seeing the teapot empty, Nanami took the pot back into the kitchen for a refill, leaving the harsh matters to the veterans. To her, it was all new as well. She had never known that Hinoka's retainer was married to Elise's retainer in the short time they were together nor that they had a child hidden away like Shigure. It was certainly a surprise to hear of this. As the water was boiling in the kettle, she began to hear a familiar voice. It was Azura's song. Alongside the words followed that of a higher voice. Nanami listened in awe as she realized that the child have certainly inherited Azura's talent for music. A small smile formed on her face as she listened. Children, huh? There was a sigh as footsteps entered the room, "You're going to boil the kettle dry, idiot."

She saw a hand reach over and took the kettle off the stove. Nanami looked up and saw Shukuri refill the pot and set the kettle back on the stove. Without a single glance to her, he walked out of the room in a hurry.

"Oh, you made it?"

"Yeah." Shukuri answered, "It's fine, right? You'd make better coffee anyway and you have to stay by Princess Corrin's side."

"That's… true." Jakob sighed, "Fine. Just this once. Also, is something wrong? You're kind of re-"

"I-I'm fine!" the other stammered before he returned to the kitchen.

Nanami could visibly see that his face was slightly red and frowned. She approached him and touched his forehead.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Akito snapped.

"You're a little warm…" Nanami frowned, "A cold?"

"Of course not!" He turned and left the room with brisk steps.

Nanami frowned and thought of the herbs in her bag, but remembered how much he disliked them. However, it was herbs, so-

"Is he always like this?"

Nanami looked to the entrance and saw Kaze walk in with a raised brow as he looked to the back entrance with a look of concern.

Nanami nodded, "It's fine. Is Prince Kamui still speaking with his siblings?"

Kaze nodded, "Not for serious matters, though. So, Lady Azura is singing her Lord Shigure."

Nanami placed the kettle of water back on the stove, "Yes. Princess Azura really likes to sing."

"You're right." Kaze replied, "I've hardly seen her without doing so a day. According to the caretakers, Lord Shigure also does the same."

Nanami frowned at the thought of the child, "Will… will he also have to learn how to wield weapons?"

Kaze frowned as he nodded, "That's right. It's probably not common in your world, but this is the reality here. We start learning to use weapons at a young age to protect ourselves and others. It was the same for me and my brother, but younger. I believe Lord Shigure would have to learn how to wield Naginatas in time. That's what all Sky knight wield."

Nanami didn't say a word as she thought of the child holding a blade in his hands. As a child from a lineage of ninjas, it was normal for her to learn to wield the kunai and shurikens, but she knew it was different for others. Speaking of which, when did Azura learn to use the naginata? Or when Kamui and Corrin learn to use the sword? Perhaps it would do everyone good if the war ends as soon as it can. For the children's sake.

* * *

Koharu was still in the infirmary as Elise applied the bandage around her head.

"There all better!" Elise grinned.

"Th-Thank you." Koharu nodded with a smile.

"No problem. Just let me know if you start feeling dizzy again!" Elise smiled.

Koharu nodded. After they were rescued from the rubble, Koharu had passed out from blood loss. When she woke up, three days had passed and she was met with a weeping Sakura, who apologized profusely. The sight made her very, very uncomfortable as she tried to calm her down. In the end, Corrin had helped settle things out. But, not long after that, Kamui had taken Azura and their siblings to see his son in the deeprealms leaving the castle in their elder brothers' care and her condition with Elise. It had been a while since she last suffered from an injury like this. To be honest, it was all really unusual for her to stay in the infirmary for a couple days when she felt just fine. Mikoto and Mitama came to see her a few times too, though the two didn't seem to be getting along as well. At least, Azama seemed rather pleased to see his daughter put effort into seeing her. After that, she was finally allowed to help Mikoto take care of Mozu's fields, but was only given the job of moving items around and the placement of the equipments. Takumi seemed rather depressed too. She wondered if something happened while she was asleep, but Mikoto just said everything was fine. Still, it seemed that Takumi was in a meeting with his siblings and Prince Xander. For some reason, her brother specifically told her to stay in the infirmary much to the princess's dismay. As Elise tried to mimic Odin's speech, Koharu giggled. Since returning from the battle, she have gotten to know Elise and the retainers a little better. Elise seemed to really like Odin too. He really is a strange person to be around, but it wasn't a bad thing. But, after seeing the two together so often before he left, she wondered if there was more going on between the two.

* * *

Xander sighed as he leaned back against the chair. There was a moment of silence as the prince watched Laslow. For some reason, Takumi chose against speaking out during the entire conversation, but his face said it all for them. Finally, Ryoma broke the silence, "So, this was what Mother was unable to tell us."

"But, why?" Hinoka grimaced, "If Azura is really our cousin, then why didn't she tell us?"

"The curse." Takumi frowned, "It has to be that. But, that would mean that mother was the only relative Azura had too…"

Xander listened to them before he raised a brow, "You don't seem as surprised as your siblings, Prince Ryoma."

"I'm not." The prince replied, "At least not on account of Kamui's and Corrin's history. I know they're not blood related to us from the start."

"What?" Takumi's eyes widen, "Then, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because our father didn't want them to feel any less loved than the rest of his children, so he only told me, and me alone, the truth." Ryoma answered, "But, I was never told anything in regards to their lineage. Perhaps, Father also knew about their lineage."

"So, that's it." Hinoka sighed, "I see now. That is something he'd do. But, why didn't mother tell father that her sister was Former Queen Arete?"

"I don't know." Ryoma shook his head, "It's possible that Father didn't know that either when our kingdoms were trying to form a treaty."

Xander nodded, "Even in the castle, none of us know anything about her. With no background, Azura's mother wasn't well liked by the people in the castle either, though they did nothing to harm us. I don't know the situation as well. But, it's safe to say that things got worse for Azura after her mother passed. I wish I could say that things were as peaceful in the castle as it could outside of it, but that's not really the truth. We have our share of problems inside of our homes."

"Seriously?" Takumi grimaced, "It was that bad?"

Xander frowned, "Not the proudest thing to say, I understand, but it is the truth. However, our father had never said a word of her looking for help either. I wonder why is that?"

"It's a mystery, but, considering what happened to King Garon, it's possible that there was some kind of interference." Ryoma said with a frown.

Xander nodded, "Though, I'm curious why you didn't say anything till now."

"W-Well, my apologies, milord." Laslow grimaced, "I knew that Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin was on to the picture after the battle in Cyrkensia, but, Odin and I didn't want to leave our lieges in Krakenburg castle. That and we didn't know how to get back to the enemy's kingdom."

"You're kidding…" Takumi groaned, "Then, you could've helped persuade the Nohrian royal family at that battle!"

"No." Xander shook his head, "It was a good thing Laslow didn't speak up that day."

"Why is that?" Hinoka frowned.

"Not long after we returned to the castle, Leo and I learned that my father's retainers were spying on us that day. The men you fought off at the Bottomless Canyon." Xander explained, "If he had let it slip that something was going on, Hans and Iago would immediately report it to our Father. Laslow would've been taken away and imprisoned or worse. In fact, it was because of their conversation about the battle being overheard that Elise decided to come join Kamui and Corrin. All of their plans were brought to our retainers before she disappeared from the castle."

"Then, you knew that they were coming to stop them that day." Ryoma said in thoughts.

"No. We figure it out after our soldiers reported seeing them leave the castle that morning." Xander replied, "They were also after the espers as well, so we hid Koharu away from them and brought her with us. I didn't think Senri would vanish with Elise when we realized that she had gone from the castle."

"She's a straight forward and honest child." Ryoma complimented with a smile.

"Sakura left the capital as soon as she heard Kamui's and Corrin's words." Hinoka grinned, "She strongly believed in them just like the rest of us. It's a good thing that we stopped the king's retainers, though. Right now, the king is probably still fighting against Hoshido."

Xander nodded, "If we're going to stop the war, we have to do it fast and free him from the enemy's control. Laslow, do you know the way to the castle, then?"

"I know the way to their basement." Laslow responded with a smirk, "I may have stolen an old map from that place when I was escaping the castle. But, I can't guarantee if they made any changes or if it's heavily guarded now. It's been a few years since we last been there. In fact…"

He took out an old rolled up paper from his bag and set it carefully on the table with a chuckle, "I dug it out from my stuff after that battle. Thought it might come in handy one day if I lived."

Takumi's eyes widen, "How did you…!"

Laslow grinned, "My father was an impressive leader himself. He and his tactician kept drilling into my head that any clues to the enemy can be turned against them, no matter the significance of it."

"Is that so?" Xander chuckled, "This is the first time I've heard you ever speak about your past."

"I'd like to keep my secrets, milord, but this is a serious matter in the end." Laslow sighed, "And the timing was fitting, so why not?"

Takumi frowned as he opened the roll of paper, "It's blank!"

"That's because it's drawn with a special ink, Lord Takumi." Laslow answered, "It'll show itself under a heat source."

Immediately, Kagero brought a lamp over to the table. Familiar with the idea, they placed the paper over the lamp as the paper began to show them a floor map of what looked to be the castle's interior.

"It's as just like he said." Ryoma nodded, "This shows the entire layout of the castle."

"When did you find the time to get the map?" Takumi frowned in confusion, "This map has the entire layout as if it was from the people who built it!"

Laslow strained a smile, "I just found the room that looked like it could be a tactician's and grabbed the first thing I saw on the table. Selena wouldn't let me stay there long enough to look through all of it."

"Well, you were escaping, so I find it weird why you would want to stay in the place of your pursuers." Hinoka sighed, "But, thank you for turning this in to us, Laslow. I'm surprised King Garon allowed you to be retainers."

Takumi frowned, "According to what Prince Leo told me, they just appointed them on the spot. But…"

"They just suddenly appeared in the throne room of the castle by some form of strange magic and requested to by retainers to my father." Xander said with a frown, "Thinking back now, they were certainly fortunate he didn't decide to throw them into the dungeon."

"Talk about luck." Takumi grimaced.

Ryoma raised a brow before he looked to the window of the room, "Takumi… Where are your retainers?"

"Huh? They're outside in the fields." Takumi frowned, "Wait… is that smoke?"

Ryoma strained a smile, "Perhaps, you should go check on them…"

"Just leave this to us, Takumi." Hinoka grinned with a wave.

"Urgh… Sorry about this…" Takumi grumbled, "And thanks."

He soon rushed out the door as Hinoka turned to Ryoma, "Ryoma, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Xander raised a brow as he looked to Hinoka in confusion. She turned to him and explained, "Rinkah is on cooking duty today. The field is behind the Mess Hall."

Putting the two together, Xander turned to the High prince, but the prince was glancing over to his retainer. Laslow strained a smile, "P-Prince Ryoma?"

"Laslow, you said that you were sent to Nohr by mistake, but I not sure if it really was a mistake…" Ryoma frowned, "Azura's abduction wasn't the only thing that occurred that time."

Xander frowned, "Kamui and Corrin… Since their biological mother is Queen Mikoto who is also from the royal family, shouldn't they also catch the enemy's eyes?"

Hinoka's eyes widen, "Not to mention that both have the ability to use the Yato!"

Ryoma nodded, "Till now, no one has became the wielder of Yato since the war of the twelve dragons, yet why now? We all know what the Yato's purpose is too. Also, if King Garon wanted to brainwash our siblings, why didn't he do anything when Prince Xander and his siblings came to take him back?"

Xander frowned, "At that point, Father also gave a blade to Kamui that would later take Queen Mikoto's life and start the war between our kingdoms. But, he didn't care as much when we entered Hoshido. None of us told him that it was to save Kamui and Corrin. He also must've known about their lineage from the enemy… Hold on, this outlook of the events… The fact that he didn't tell us to stop them instead of fighting against Hoshido."

Hinoka frowned, "Nobody came after Azura back in the castle too. Not a single invisible soldier."

Xander sighed, "Kamui and Corrin are also safe in the castle fortress since young and I was put in charge of his training. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred during those days. Not even Father's retainers came to see them. But, with their lineage, why would he set me in charge of their training? Unless… Laslow, did the mage really sent you to Nohr by accident?"

"W-Well…" the retainer stammered slightly taken aback of the situation.

With all eyes on him, he grimaced, "No… In truth, we were there to watch over Prince Kamui and Princess Corrin. Reflet had the power to foresee the future and told us that he saw that they would stop the mastermind. So, he told us to go to Nohr and become retainers so we can ensure their safety during the ambush. We were never told that Princess Azura was Queen Arete's child when we arrived. Our main focus was to make sure that the twins were in safe hands in Nohr."

"So, that's it." Xander sighed, "You do realize that Kamui and Corrin weren't in the best of hands when our father visited them."

"My apologies, milord." Laslow winced, "We didn't know that they would be the children we were looking for. Reflet never had the chance to tell us their names. We didn't know till Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin was taken back to Hoshido."

"So, that's it." Hinoka sighed with a smile, "But, at least, that means, even if something were to happen, they were safe this whole time."

Ryoma nodded, "So, Reflet really wasn't being completely honest, but why? Was it because Azura was present?"

"I don't know." Laslow grimaced, "My apologies. When I first heard what he told you, I just decided to follow along with what he said. But, I can assure you that he is not the one we should be against."

"Was there anything else he changed, then?" Xander frowned but nodded.

"No." Laslow shook his head, "He only told us the situation, and that we can't tell anyone outside of the place."

Xander thought in silence before he turned to Ryoma, "Prince Ryoma, I believe in my retainer's words. If this is all he knows, then I trust his words."

Ryoma nodded, "I agree. I can already tell that he's devoted to what he does and his thoughts are in the right place. Let's leave this here, then. We'll inspect the map and talk with Kamui and Corrin once they're back, which probably isn't going to be long. Thinking now, we probably should've spoke about this there instead."

"This is the deeprealms we're talking about." Hinoka nodded before she frowned, "But, what do we tell Azura? Our mother was her aunt. Her only relative left from the escape and now even she's… gone…"

Ryoma shook his head, "Let's keep this a secret and talk with them after they return. I'll let Takumi know to keep these things quiet too. It might not be a good time to tell Azura the news after what happened."

* * *

After Kamui and Corrin returned from the Deeprealm, Koharu noticed something off about Leo and Odin. In a sense, Selena was looked less upset with anything she did wrong that day, Laslow was more opened to conversations with her, and Odin was… well, more puzzling than before. Nanami, however, seemed rather sullen since her return from the journey. Perhaps, it's because Akito became swamped with work in the kitchen since Rinkah nearly set fire to their food that day. Due to her worry, Koharu decided that maybe she can speak with Nanami and see if she can be of some help to her troubles, but the numbers of attacks on the surface continued to increase and, with it, they also grew increasingly active to keep up with the number of attacks. Sometimes, they snuck back into Nohr's borders to quell any attacks from bandits or invisible soldiers while others they traveled back to Hoshido. The other problem was that she also continued to see soldiers traveling through the Dragon Gates into the Deep Realm. Due to this, there was little progress in their journey and they continue to travel back and forth more often for the next few weeks. One day, while she was going over to the Dragon's Gate to see how it was that day, she saw Prince Xander and Leo left through the gates, but, in less than half an hour later, she came back with a few peaches in hand and saw that they soon returned with another young man with red hair and dressed similarly to the prince. Seeing this, she couldn't help, but stare in him curiously in confusion. There was something familiar about this person. Perhaps it was the air around him or the way he rode his horse, but he just seemed rather familiar. Leo who had gone with them saw her and smiled, "Is everything all right, Koharu?"

She slowly nodded, "Y-Yes! U-um… I was just wondering… What going on?"

Leo smiled, "Well, this…"

Seeing this, Xander made his way over to her and the three got off their horse as Xander smiled as well, "Koharu, this is my son, Seigbert. As of today, he's going to live with us and help us here with the other children. Seigbert, this is Koharu. She helps around the castle and assists Lilith with other work."

His son?! Koharu quickly gave a deep bow, "H-Hello. My name is Koharu. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The young man smiled back and shook her hand.

Xander nodded, "I need to speak with Kamui and Corrin and let them know that he'll be joining us. Perhaps, you can show him around the castle?"

"O-Okay." Koharu nodded back with a timid smile.

As they left, Koharu looked to Seigbert and then to his horse, "Maybe, I should take you to the stables first…"

"That would be great. Thank you, Koharu." The man smiled in response.

Without much wait, the two made their way through the busy streets as Koharu points out part of the castle as she had done so for Mitama. As they reached the stables, she saw Senri giving the horses their meal for the day. She smiled and waved, "Ah, Senri! Good morning."

The boy jumped and turned around to see her. He heaved a sigh and muttered, "Oh, it's you. Don't scare me like that!"

"S-Sorry." Koharu frowned.

Senri shook his head, "Nevermind. It's fine. So, who is he? A Nohrian soldier?"

"Ah…" Koharu strained a smile, "This is Seigbert. He's Prince Xander's and Princess Hinoka's son."

"Seriously?!" Senri's eyes widen as he took a step back, "But, wasn't he born like what? Four weeks ago in the Deep realms? I know time in the deep realms goes faster, but this is just crazy! And, that guy's kid?!"

"Senri! That was rude!" Koharu scolded, "You shouldn't say that!"

"I-I know, b-but you can't really ask me to stop being surprised by things I'm surprised by." He grumbled and looked away, "So what is he doing out here? Does he have a horse or something too? Oh, right…"

He sighed, "Let me go look for a stall."

As he left, Seigbert raised a brow, "Um… am I bothering him? It looks like he's not too fond of my parents."

"It's not that…" Koharu smiled, "The other day, Prince Xander helped us get Senri out of the infirmary since he didn't want to go outside and work. So, he's rather intimidated by him. It's the first time I've ever heard Prince Xander raised his voice too. He's usually so calm. Well, Prince Ryoma wasn't too happy either. Also, Senri's always like this. So, please don't worry."

"Is that so…" Seigbert strained a smile.

When he returned, Senri sighed with the papers in his hand, "Okay, so just follow me. I found the place."

"Sure." Seigbert began to lead his horse through the stables after Senri.

As they walked across one of the wyverns, a very familiar wyvern began to move as a water trough was thrown before them.

"Wah!" Senri screamed and jumped once to the back of a pillar, "Please don't eat me. Please don't eat me…"

He continued repeating this like a mantra as the wyvern snorted. Koharu looked to it in surprise as she saw the equipments hanging on the wall, "Marzia? Is something the matter?"

After finally getting to see Camilla's wyvern, Koharu had gotten to know the wyvern well enough, but knew better than to enter his stall while she was gone. Instead, she spoke with him from a distance. As she looked to the water trough, she could see the water flow out to the ground.

"I think you might have to refill his water trough, Seri." She called out to him.

"Again?!" the man whined like a ten-year-old child, "But, I just did that two hours ago. I swear, if he's trying to eat me…"

Though he mumbled, his feet and hands began to move as he picked up the water trough and dragged it as close as he could to the wyvern. She watched in awe as he began to use his ability. As a small circle of light appear before his palm, water flowed out from it and onto the trough. When he was finished, the wyvern immediately stuck his head down and began lapping on the water. Senri grumbled, "Just because you don't like the water we have here doesn't mean you can use me as a water tank for your own convenience…"

As he said this, he collapsed to the ground with fatigue clear across his face.

"Senri!" Koharu gasped and hurried to help him.

"Are you all right?!" Seigbert rushed over and helped him up.

As he glanced over to the water trough, Seigbert muttered, "That was amazing… I've never heard of magic that could summon water… Could it be… Mister Senri, are you an esper?"

As Seigbert helped him onto a bench, he grimaced, "But father told me that the espers with water abilities could get tired out easily. You should conserve your energy."

"Prince Xander told you about us?" Koharu questioned as she saw Seigbert's eyes widen in surprise.

Senri frowned and grumbled, "How much did they tell you?"

"I only heard that my parents are trying to help you get back to your world." Seigbert frowned, "He also told me that using abilities could also tire you out, especially the two who can control water. But, for a wyvern…"

Senri sighed, "He always does this when I'm on the shift. It's all because that one day when one of the horses lost control and knocked over the water supply. Akito and I had to refill it all because it take all day to refill the water supply. Now he only wants water that I bring out. Not surprised since it's from the water source I know of. If it's not that, he won't take it."

"I see…" Seigbert frowned, "That is a problem. Have you thought about speaking with my aunt?"

"No. She scares me." Senri shivered, "I've never met a scarier woman till now. She's not around here, right? …Okay."

As he sighed in relief, he pulled out his paper again and looked over in the distance and pointed to the stall two stalls away from the wyverns, "That should be it."

"Thank you, Senri." Seigbert gave a curt nod.

"Senri Ichinose." He corrected before leaning against the wall of the stables.

After settling his horse down, they left Senri with Laslow before walking to the castle. She then found Seigbert an empty room and introduced him to Mitama, or at least tried to since she was on her way back to her room. Seigbert seemed like a nice and polite person. In fact, he reminded her much of his father, but more approachable. The two had a nice talk as they entered the Mess Hall.

"Oh, Koharu!"

She looked up with her wooden tray in hand and saw Toya waving at a table. She smiled and made her way to the table. As they sat down, Toya raised a brow, "Oh. You are?"

"Seigbert." He replied and shook Toya's hand.

"Seigbert." Toya smiled, "My name is Toya Masamune."

As they began to eat their fish tempura, Toya said, "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I just arrived today." Seigbert nodded, "In all honesty, this is the first time since I left my home."

"Really?" Toya raised a brow, "That's interesting. Where do you come from? I assume it's somewhere from Nohr?"

Seigbert shook his head, "No. I actually came from one of the Deeprealms."

"Huh?" Toya's eyes widen, "Then, you're…"

"My parents are part of the militia." Seigbert said with a smile.

Toya watched the man closely before he muttered, "That hair… Could you be… Prince Xander's son?"

As Seigbert nodded, Toya's eyes widen, "I see now."

"Was it really that obvious?" Seigbert raised a brow.

"Well, your hair and air kind of gave it away." Toya answered after taking another bite of his food, "Since when did you arrive?"

"This morning." Koharu answered, "I saw Prince Xander and Prince Leo leave for the Deep realms and came back with him."

Seigbert nodded with a frown, "Recently, my deeprealm was attacked by the enemy soldiers. Father and Uncle Leo helped me fight them off. When I saw this, I wanted to join them on the front lines. My father gave me permission after that and brought me here."

Toya nodded, "You too, huh? At this rate, the other children would probably start joining us as well."

"Really?" Koharu frowned, "But, this is the front lines."

Toya sighed, "I know, Koharu, but I doubt most would be children by the time they leave the deep realms. Also, this is already showing signs that the enemy has caught on to the fact that this militia has children. I have never thought that this would become a problem when I first joined the group. But, first Mitama, then Seigbert. I'm worried about the other children now. Not to mention the number of attacks that have been occurring in Nohr and Hoshido."

Koharu was silent as she heard this. She was overjoyed and excited when she had seen some of the children's first moments in life, but she had never thought of the idea that they would soon also be in danger from the enemy. Hearing this, she soon recalled the small pale red hair infant boy who came out of the Deeprealms just to enter another with Prince Leo and his new wife. Forrest, she believed his name was. The fact that that child would also be in danger terrified her thoughts as she pondered about this.

"Of course, they'd probably be nearing adulthood by the time they left their deeprealms…" Toya said with a hum, "Perhaps, they'd be able to become strong enough too. Speaking of which Shiro's here too."

"Shiro?" Koharu tilted her head.

Toya nodded, "He's Prince Ryoma's son. Looks like he left his Deeprealm to find his father due to some family dispute. I think he should also be about your age, Seigbert."

"Prince Ryoma?" Seigbert frowned in confusion.

"He's Hoshido's crown prince." Koharu explained.

"You don't know him?" Toya raised a brow, "He should be your cousin since Prince Ryoma is your mother's older brother."

"I don't think I've seen him before…" Seigbert frowned, "But I do know that, like father, mother also have a lot of siblings. I can't believe I didn't draw the connections. But, why did my cousin left his Deeprealm? Didn't uncle also put him there to protect him too?"

"That's right…" Toya frowned, "But, I don't know if he knew that before he left his house. He was fighting against bandits when we found him. I don't know why, but it's possible that there was somethings he wasn't told of while he was growing up."

"Okay?" Seigbert raised a brow as he ate the last of his fish tempura.

Hearing this, Koharu can sort of predict that the next few days would be the weirdest she has experienced apart from watching the kids grow abnormally fast.

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! I don't know what to put down, so I'll just put down what comes to mind. Don't ask why I'm taking too long to continue the story plot of the game and why I haven't posted anything for a long time. I got Fire Emblem Revelation and have spent time playing it only to learn that there are somethings that aren't accurate to the game. Oh well. Anyway, I was also planning to post this last night, but I needed a new editor to look through it since my editor friends are always so busy. So, I asked a Fanfic pal to help me take a look just to check if the story flowed. Problem was: I stayed up too late. Who stays up to five with me at night and type fanfic all day? Answer is no one. So, you can see my bad habit there. Anyway, I'm really grateful to my good friend, Coral the Leviathan, for looking through my draft for me despite being busy with her own schedule. Thank you, Coral! If you guys don't know, she also does some Fire Emblem fanfic stories too! My favorite being the crossover between Pokemon and Fire Emblem! But, she does have other works, such as a crossover between Rwby and Pokemon or the new Shokugeki no Soma and Restaurant to Another World cross over! Now, I know was wanted to put up some kind of alert or announcement for some changes in my story, but I can't seem to recall what it was. So, I might just have to come back to do that instead. Anyway, I hope everyone had a great new years and Christmas. Let's do our best this year too!**


End file.
